Amy Rose- Corazon Roto
by escritoranonimo468
Summary: El Doctor Eggman ha despertado a un espíritu antiguo que ha destruido una cultura entera en el pasado, ahora Sonic y sus amigos deben detenerlo. Demonios ancestrales, viajes a otros mundos, aventura e intriga, historia de fondo de Amy Rose y otros personajes, incluyo personajes propios creados para esta historia en particular.
1. Prologo

**FANFIC CREADO POR ESCRITORANONIMO468**

AVISO: Los personajes introducidos en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son de SEGA(R), además de que este escrito tiene como único fin el de entretener al lector.

**INTRODUCCION**

La siguiente historia que están a punto de leer, si así lo deciden claro, trata sobre Sonic y sus amigos, tiene un desarrollo de aventura, una nueva creada exclusivamente por mí, pero está más enfocada a el personaje Amy Rose y Sonic the Hedgehog, con una temática de Drama rayando el género de la Tragedia, lo que voy a plasmar en este escrito contiene mi descontento hacia SEGA por escribir en sus guiones el cómo Sonic trata tan mal a Amy, además de que iré integrando algo de mi propia cosecha ya que tengo experiencia en el tema del desamor.

**PROLOGO**

En un paraje lejano, un erizo azul se encontraba frente a frente con su mayor rival, un humano algo redondo montado en una maquina gravitatoria.

"¡Esta es la última vez que arruinas mis planes erizo entrometido, esta vez te aplastare ho, ho, ho, ho!" dijo bastante confiado el humano.

"¡Vamos Eggman esta vez no es diferente a las demás!, es decir, ya sabes acabare aplastando el súper robot asesino despelleja erizos que preparaste para esta ocasión" dijo el erizo azul señalando al Doctor Eggman.

"¡Bah, eso ya lo veremos Sonic!" dijo el Doctor Eggman presionando un enorme botón rojo ubicado en el tablero de su máquina voladora, de pronto la tierra comienza a sacudirse estrepitosamente "¡ho, ho, ho, Sonic esto es algo para lo que no estabas preparado, te presento al Egg Colossus, mi última creación!" dijo el Doctor Eggman alzando su mano a manera de presentación introduciendo a un gigante de metal brillante a sus espaldas.

"Wow, ¿es ese el Ancient Colossus del que me hablaron?" dijo Sonic algo sorprendido.

"Así es, ¡yo le he hecho modificaciones añadiendo las Chaos Emeralds para amplificar su grandioso poder!" dijo Eggman con mucha energía.

"Vaya es una lástima que vaya a tener que romper tu nuevo juguete Eggman" dijo Sonic con una expresión despreocupada.

"¡Grr, eso lo veremos, Egg Colossus acaba con esa peste azul!" dijo Eggman.

Acto seguido el enorme Coloso metálico ataco a Sonic con su brazo, pero Sonic pudo esquivarlo fácilmente con su tremenda velocidad, pero el Egg Colossus siguió atacando con fiereza, aunque fallando cada ataque.

"Pff, eres un lentorro" dijo Sonic mientras esquivaba los ataques.

En ese momento el coloso lanzo energía por los ojos impactando a Sonic.

Gritos en la distancia...

"¡Sonic, Sonic!" decían varias voces.

"(Ugh, ese gigantón tenía un truco bajo la manga, ¡no volveré a confiarme!)" pensó Sonic mientras se levantaba.

"¡Sonic, ¿estás bien?!" dijo una eriza rosa en la lejanía.

"¡Amy, no debes acercarte podrían lastimarte!" dijo un zorro de dos colas, mientras intentaba detener a Amy.

"¡Déjame ir Tails, tengo que ver si está bien!" dijo la eriza con un gran martillo en manos.

"(Je, creo que es tiempo de ponerse serios, es hora de usar esas Chaos Emeralds)" pensó Sonic mientras salía disparado hacia el Egg Colossus.

Esquivando rayos de energía y puñetazos Sonic logro acercarse al Coloso y subirse a él, mientras el coloso intentaba sacudirse a Sonic, este hábilmente evitaba cualquier acción del coloso, hasta llegar a su espalda que era en donde se encontraba una cúpula de cristal.

"¡Aquí vamos!" dijo Sonic mientras rompía la cúpula con un Spin Dash. "¡Aaa!" grito Sonic mientras una luz incandescente lo cubría.

En ese momento una línea dorada atravesó al gigantesco Coloso por el pecho, para volverlo a atravesar varias veces más en distintas partes.

"¡Nooo, mi Egg Colossus reducido a chatarra!" dijo Eggman mientras observaba como su invento caía en pedazos ante Súper Sonic.

"Se acabó Eggman, tu Robot Asesino no pudo contra mí, de nuevo" dijo Súper Sonic descendiendo a una roca cercana, deshaciendo su transformación.

"¡Pagaras por esto Sonic the Hedgehog!" grito Eggman antes de salir a toda velocidad en su máquina voladora.

"Buff, por poco y no la cuento" dijo Sonic quitándose el sudor de la frente.

"¡Sonic, eres mi héroe, nos has salvado a todos!" dijo Amy quien se apresuraba a una velocidad increíble hacia Sonic.

"¿A-Amy?" pregunto nervioso el erizo.

Amy abrazo fuertemente a Sonic, tan fuerte como suele hacerlo.

"¡Aaa!" grito Sonic tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Amy.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Tails mientras se acercaba volando con ayuda de sus dos colas.

"Tails, ¿están todos bien?" pregunto Sonic resignado entre los brazos de Amy.

"Si Sonic todos ellos se encuentran en nuestra dimensión a salvo" dijo Tails mientras revisaba su monitor.

"Uff, es un alivio, esta vez Eggman casi logra acabar con nosotros" dijo Sonic mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Amy.

"Eh, ¡miren eso chicos!" dijo Amy apuntando hacia adelante.

"¡Sonic es un portal dimensional, como los que creo Eggman para venir aquí!" dijo Tails muy feliz.

"Entonces salgamos de aquí" dijo Sonic mientras tomaba a Amy y Tails de las manos.

Sonic corrió hacia el portal atravesándolo a una velocidad increíble.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Creo que pronto publicare la siguiente parte, si les gusto háganmelo saber en los comentarios. Como adelanto del Capítulo I, les diré algo: esta historia puede cambiar totalmente, en el sentido de que puede que mi redacción les parezca amigable, pero es que intento apegarme a las personalidades de los personajes, por lo que como dije en la Introducción, esta historia es de Drama. Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la batalla con el Egg Colossus, en el planeta de Sonic se podía percibir un ambiente de paz y armonía, cerca de una gran ciudad estaba una casa con forma de cabeza de zorro.

"Buff, al fin acabe con esta nueva mejora para el Tornado, ¡je seguro que le queda genial!" dijo Tails mientras guardaba sus herramientas.

"Wahh, ¡vaya estoy demasiado aburrido!" dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Eh Sonic ¿es que no te agrada estar por un momento en paz?" pregunto Tails mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje.

"Pues no es que no me guste, pero es muy aburrido" dijo Sonic mientras salía del garaje.

"¡Sonic aquí estas!" dijo Amy que venía corriendo desde el otro lado de la calle.

"Hola Amy" dijo Tails sosteniendo la puerta de su garaje.

"A-Amy... ¿qué te trae por aquí eh?" pregunto Sonic algo nervioso.

"Pues vine a verte Sonic, ¡y a traerte esto!" dijo Amy extendiendo sus brazos que llevaban una caja hacia Sonic.

"¿Eh, es eso lo que creo que es?" pregunto Sonic algo emocionado.

"Sip, es tu favorito" dijo Amy quitando la tapa de la caja.

Era un enorme perrito caliente de aspecto muy rico.

"¡Vaya Amy eres la mejor!" dijo Sonic mientras tomaba el perrito caliente y se lo comía.

"Qué bueno que te guste Sonic... bueno ahora quería saber si tu quisieras ir al cine con migo" pregunto Amy ruborizada.

"*Atraganto* ¿eh?, es... e-es que tenía que ir a..." dijo Sonic algo indeciso.

"Mmm, ¿a dónde tienes que ir eh?" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"B-Bueno eh, ¡nos vemos!" dijo Sonic mientras salía a toda velocidad del lugar.

"¡Espera Sonic!... no te vayas" dijo Amy algo triste.

"¿Que vamos a hacer con este Sonic? jeje" dijo Tails mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"*Suspiro* pues no se" dijo Amy triste.

Amy se despidió con la mano de Tails y se dirigió a su casa.

"(Mmm, ¿qué le gustaría a Sonic para comer mañana?) *risita* (Conociéndolo quizá quiera otro perrito caliente)" pensaba Amy mientras caminaba alegremente hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión...

"Por fin me tomo una eternidad terminar este invento, pero al fin está terminado, con este cacharro poder volver a mi dimensión" dijo Eggman mientras presionaba los botones de su máquina.

Pero de los restos del Egg Colossus estaba saliendo un vapor purpura muy inquietante.

"*murmullo*"

"¿Eh?, ¿hay alguien allí?" pregunto Eggman viendo a sus alrededores.

"Al... fin... soy libre" dijo una voz masculina muy grave.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Eggman algo nervioso.

"Pero... ahora estoy muy débil... necesito alimentarme..." dijo la voz mientras la niebla purpura tomaba forma.

"¡¿Sera posible?!" se preguntó Eggman a si mismo muy sorprendido.

La niebla purpura tomaba forma, hasta adoptar una forma humanoide con dos grandes pinchos en la cabeza.

"No es posible... ¡El Ancient Spirit!" dijo Eggman mientras se apresuraba con la máquina.

"Tu... me has liberado... de mi prisión... te debo mi libertad mortal" dijo aquella criatura de aspecto escalofriante.

"¿Que has dicho?... se supone que eres una entidad tremendamente poderosa y oscura" dijo Eggman mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

"Necesito tu ayuda... mortal" dijo aquella criatura mientras se acercaba a Eggman.

"¿Mi ayuda? ¡Ja! ¿y que recibiría yo a cambio?" dijo Eggman.

"Humano... podría ayudarte a vencer aquello a lo que tanto anhelas aniquilar" dijo la criatura.

"¿Te refieres a Sonic?" preguntó Eggman.

"Así se llama... ese erizo azul..." dijo la criatura.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Eggman sorprendido.

"Los seres vivos desprenden mi fuente de alimento, los sentimientos negativos son un manjar, esa frustración tuya, me hace más fuerte..." dijo la criatura.

"Es tal y como decía la leyenda del Ancient Colossus, una prisión ancestral del espíritu devora almas" dijo Eggman mientras recordaba como había descubierto al Ancient Colossus que después modifico a Egg Colossus.

"Puedo ayudarte a derrotarlo de una vez por todas" dijo la criatura.

"Ja, seguro crees que soy tonto ¿eh?, si me ayudas no podrás alimentarte más de mis sentimientos negativos, por lo que seguro harás todo para hacer que falle" dijo Eggman mientras hacia los ajustes finales a su máquina.

"Humano... ¿es acaso que no sabes que si triunfas tendré toda la comida que pueda desear?, o es que ¿has olvidado que deseas esclavizar a los seres vivos?" dijo la criatura.

"Errm... buen punto, pero ¿qué puedes hacer tu?" dijo Eggman.

"Que pregunta más absurda... mortal, por qué crees que los khot me encerrarían en esa prisión, sacrificando todo su mundo para que no pudiera dañar otros..." dijo la criatura.

"(Bueno honestamente las leyendas se refieren a el Ancient Spirit como el demonio caótico, además de que dejo en ruinas toda esta dimensión), está bien, pero hay una condición..." dijo Eggman.

"Dime..." replico la criatura.

"Es solo una pregunta, ¿cómo lograste destruir este mundo?" preguntó Eggman.

"Los poderes de la oscuridad son más grandes de lo que imaginas, mi oscuridad no es como aquella a la que temen tanto los niños, mi oscuridad es totalmente diferente..." dijo la criatura mientras dos grandes ojos rojos rasgados se abrían en lo que parecía su cabeza.

"Ee... está bien, pero no te atrevas a desafiarme, porque te arrepentirás" dijo Eggman algo nervioso.

"Entonces es un trato... humano" dijo la criatura.

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

NOTA DEL AUTOR: A veces me da la sensación de que estoy desarrollando la historia de una manera muy lenta, pero pido disculpas ya que ese es mi estilo.

También pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, esta historia además de los fines que establezco en la introducción es para mejorar mi ortografía, estoy usando Word Pad para escribir. Saludos.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

"¡Aaahh!, qué día tan agradable" dijo Amy mientras salía de su casa.

En efecto, era un día muy soleado y lleno de vida, por lo que la eriza rosa se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad para dar un paseo.

"(Vaya todo es tan pacifico desde que vencimos a Eggman, ¿me pregunto que habrá sido de él?)" pensaba Amy mientras caminaba hacia el centro.

"¡Eh, Sonic!" grito Tails mientras corría apresurado hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa Tails?" pregunto Sonic.

"¿Vas a ir a revisar las afueras para ver si encuentras a Eggman?" pregunto Tails algo confuso.

"Pues claro Tails, quizá ya está planeando su próximo plan maligno" dijo Sonic mientras se alistaba para correr.

"¿No crees que Eggman quedó atrapado en aquella dimensión?" preguntó Tails.

"Puede ser, por eso voy a buscarle, ni siquiera el merece estar atrapado en un lugar tan inhóspito" dijo Sonic tomando su posición para empezar a correr.

"¿De verdad piensas ayudar a Eggman?... después de todo lo que ha hecho" dijo Tails algo decaído.

"Je, no es que me preocupe por Eggman, es solo que tengo una corazonada… ¡nos vemos Tails!" dijo Sonic mientras salía corriendo a toda marcha.

"Sonic…" dijo Tails mientras observaba como se alejaba Sonic.

Sonic corrió atravez de un enorme prado a las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar a una zona montañosa, en donde trepo en espiral por un peñasco corriendo.

"(¿Es que no pudo salir de allí?... Nah ese viejo bigotón no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente)" pensó Sonic mientras observaba los alrededores.

Al acabar de revisar Sonic se dejó caer en Spin Dash hacia una formación rocosa en forma de media luna para salir disparado hacia otra zona rocosa.

"(¡¿Pero qué es eso?!... Ja, ese Eggman, ¡lo sabía!, ya está tramando algo…)" pensó Sonic mientras veía una gran construcción frente a él.

Sonic corrió hacia esa enorme construcción, pero la entrada principal estaba bloqueada por una enorme compuerta de acero muy resistente, por lo que Sonic sin dudarlo rodeo para ver si encontraba alguna entrada.

"(Esto no estaba aquí antes, debe ser obra de Eggman)" pensó Sonic mientras corría.

Sonic se detuvo en seco al encontrar una enorme tubería protegida solamente por unos débiles barrotes de hierro, que destrozo con su turbo con mucha facilidad.

"(¿Para qué molestarse en cubrir tanto la entrada frontal?... típico de Eggman)" pensó Sonic mientras corría por la tubería.

Al final de la tubería Sonic salto hacia unos rieles que transportaban minerales en su interior, facilitándole entrar a un área de carga.

"(Eggman debe usar esos minerales para construir a sus robots, ¡será mejor que acabe con esta estación de sintetizacion!)" pensó Sonic mientras tomaba impulso con su Spin Attack.

Unos cuantos robots intentaron golpear a Sonic, pero fue inútil ya que este los destrozo muy rápidamente; al dirigirse a lo que parecía un generador para intentar atacarlo varias baterías empezaron a disparar rayos hacia Sonic quien los esquivaba demasiado fácil, hasta impactar con el generador y hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos.

"(Jeje, ahora a encontrar a Eggman)" pensó Sonic mientras volteaba hacia atrás, "¡Eggman eres tú!, ¡¿ahora que estas tramando?!" pregunto Sonic al ver a Eggman en una plataforma detrás de él.

"¿Pero si no es Sonic?, ¡Oh, oh, oh, que rápido me has encontrado esta vez!" dijo Eggman con mucha confianza.

"¿Que planeas ahora eh?" pregunto Sonic con las manos en la nuca en señal de despreocupación.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh nada de nada mi pequeño amigo azul, solo atrapar a una rata muy escurridiza que ya me tiene fastidiado" dijo Eggman mientras sacaba un control que tenía escondido en sus manos.

Eggman presiono el botón y un enorme campo de fuerza rodeo a Sonic.

"¿Pero qué es esto?... ¿sabes que eso no va a detenerme verdad?" pregunto Sonic mientras se ponía más serio.

"Eso ya lo sé Sonic, lo que tú no sabes es que ahora mismo cuento con un as bajo la manga" dijo Eggman con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Eggman apunto hacia Sonic.

"¡Vamos Ancient Spirit destroza a Sonic!" dijo Eggman.

"¿Ancient que?" pregunto Sonic algo confuso.

"¿Quién iba a decir que tu plan funcionaria humano?... ahora está en mi completar esta misión" dijo una voz en eco que sonaba por todas partes.

Era imposible saber de dónde provenía esa voz, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Sonic.

"Eh, Eggman déjate de juegos y suelta a ese enorme Robot Asesino que tienes guardado para que pueda patear su frio trasero metálico" dijo Sonic.

De pronto un remolino de niebla purpura comenzó a formarse en frente de Sonic.

"¿Pero qué?" pregunto Sonic mientras adoptaba su posición para pelear.

Ese remolino tomo la forma de una criatura antropomorfa con dos enormes picos en su cabeza.

"¿Tú eres Sonic the Hedgehog?..." pregunto aquella criatura.

"Así es, ¿quién eres tú?" pregunto Sonic estando en alerta.

"Yo soy quien hará que caigas en un enorme abismo de oscuridad y desesperación" dijo aquella criatura mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sonic.

Y así comenzó una batalla entre Sonic y el Ancient Spirit, Sonic era capaz de evadir todos sus ataques, pero al momento de atacar parecía que esa criatura se regeneraba a partir de esa niebla purpura que lo conformaba.

"*Respiración de cansancio* ¿Qué rayos, porque mis ataques no le afectan?" dijo Sonic muy agotado.

Ya tenía algún tiempo luchando así que era natural que Sonic se cansara.

"Ser vivo ignorante, yo no pertenezco a este plano, por lo que tus ataque no pueden siquiera tocarme, eres demasiado lento como para hacerme algún rasguño" dijo aquella criatura en tono de broma.

La criatura se movió a una velocidad alarmante hacia Sonic y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar hacia el campo de fuerza, mismo que por el impacto se destrozó.

"Agh... esto está mal…" dijo Sonic mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Ha llegado tu fin ser vivo…" dijo la criatura mientras se acercaba a Sonic.

La criatura extendió lo que parecía ser su brazo, y de él emergió una enorme cuchilla color purpura metálico.

"¡Espera ese no era el trato Ancient Spirit!" grito Eggman, mientras se acercaba a la criatura.

"¿No era esto lo que querías, acabar de una vez por todas con tu rival?" pregunto la criatura que se detuvo.

"Así es, quería que derrotaras a Sonic, y ya lo has hecho, mas no quería que lo mataras" dijo Eggman.

"¿Entonces dime cual es el objeto de haberlo derrotado?" pregunto la criatura en un tono muy serio.

"¡Bah!... yo tengo mis propios planes ahora, y si eres capaz de derrotar a Sonic, no hay necesidad de que lo mates, además si vuelve solo tienes que volverlo a derrotar, quien estará frustrado ahora será Sonic, de ahí podrás alimentarte" dijo Eggman mientras activaba un dispositivo en su muñeca.

Un robot volador tomo a Sonic con unas pinzas y se lo llevo.

"…" la criatura se quedó quieta un momento.

"Vamos aún tengo que hacer unos ajustes y reparar lo que ese erizo destrozo" dijo Eggman mientras se alejaba del lugar.

La máquina voladora dejo a Sonic en la zona montañosa y se alejó. Después de un tiempo Sonic recobro la consciencia ya estaba oscureciendo.

"Agh… ese Eggman… será mejor que avise a Tails" dijo Sonic algo herido.

Las heridas de Sonic no eran tan graves, pero ese último golpe que recibió lo dejo muy aturdido, Sonic corrió hacia la ciudad; una vez que llego a la ciudad se dirigió a el taller de Tails para explicarle lo ocurrido.

"Vaya no lo puedo creer Sonic… ¿pero estas bien?" preguntó Tails.

"Ja, esto no es nada amigo" dijo Sonic girando su brazo.

"No creí que Eggman pudiera salir de esa dimensión" dijo Tails.

"Pues lo hizo y volvió con un aliado muy peligroso, hay algo en esa cosa que no me gusta para nada" dijo Sonic muy serio.

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡¿Tails estás ahí?!, ¡sé que Sonic está allí dentro!" dijo Amy del otro lado de la puerta.

"Sonic debes irte, si Amy te ve así se preocupara mucho" dijo Tails en voz baja.

"Umm… Amy, si tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, mañana te diré mi plan…" dijo Sonic mientras salía por la ventana.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo Tails mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta.

"Tails ¿Dónde está Sonic?, me dijiste que quizás estaría en la ciudad o en su casa y no era así" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"A-Amy el no está aquí, solo te dije los lugares en donde podría estar…" dijo Tails tratando de explicarse.

"¿Crees que soy tonta Tails?, tu ventana está abierta, el salió por allí" dijo Amy mientras corría a la ventana.

"¡E-Espera Amy!, e-eh, ah sí, es que hacía mucho frio, ¡no!, digo, ¡calor!, si eso es, jeje" dijo Tails muy nervioso.

"*Suspiro* bueno te creo" dijo Amy al no poder ver a Sonic.

"*Uff*… Oye Amy Eggman ha vuelto, será mejor que no salgas de la ciudad por si acaso ¿sí?" dijo Tails un poco más calmado.

"¡¿Eggman ha vuelto?!" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Así es" dijo Tails.

"Bue-no mejor dejo esto para luego, nos vemos Tails" dijo Amy mientras se despedía de Tails.

FIN DEL CAPITULO II

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Anoche estuve leyéndome las reglas de este sitio, al parecer estas notas al final de cada capítulo no están permitidas, por lo que esta será la última vez que lo haga. Para los amantes del drama, no sé si lo notaron pero he puesto un escenario base para poder desarrollar un drama muy bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo empezaran a notar como esta historia cambia.

P.D. Si les gusta mi Fanfic déjenme algún comentario o sugerencias, las ideas también son bienvenidas.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

"Adeline… ¿Por qué jamás pudiste corresponderme?, nunca fui demasiado bueno para ti… ¿no es cierto?" *voz misteriosa*.

Dentro de una habitación muy bien arreglada se encontraba en la cama alguien durmiendo.

"E-Espera, ¿Quién eres?" preguntaba una voz femenina algo golpeada.

Era un sueño, pero quien soñaba podía alcanzar a observar una silueta a lo lejos.

"Hice todo por ti… pero… a ti jamás te importo…" *voz misteriosa*

"(Porque siento este gran dolor, esa persona está sufriendo…)" pensaba la soñadora.

"Por ti… es que… he dejado de existir…" *voz misteriosa*

"¡Espera, yo puedo ayudarte!, ¡déjame ayudarte!... puedo sentir tu dolor… ¡dime quien eres!" dijo la soñadora.

"Solo e… n… K…h…" *voz misteriosa"

"¡No… no debo despertar aun…!" dijo la soñadora, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En la habitación se escuchó una caída en seco de repente, al parecer quien dormía se había caído de la cama.

"Aww… ¿pero de que iba todo eso?" dijo alguien bajo las sabanas en el suelo.

Era Blaze quien se encontraba en esa habitación, después de levantarse del suelo y acomodar el desastre que había dejado en su cama, se quedó pensativa.

"(¿Era eso un sueño?... no lo creo… ese dolor… es algo que no podré olvidar tan fácilmente)" pensaba Blaze mientras salía de su habitación.

Cuando Blaze se disponía a bajar a la planta baja, alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" se preguntó Blaze mientras bajaba para abrir la puerta.

"¡Hola señorita Blaze!, buenos días" dijo una conejita muy simpática acompañada de un Chao con un moño.

"¿Cream?, ¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan temprano aquí?" pregunto Blaze algo sorprendida.

"Señorita Blaze, ¿no me diga que olvido su promesa?" pregunto Cream algo triste.

"¿Eh?... perdón pero es que no me acuerdo…" dijo Blaze tratando de excusarse.

"Si, me prometió que hoy iríamos a buscar flores…" dijo Cream con los ojos vidriosos.

"Cream… ahora lo recuerdo… si yo te hice esa promesa *sonrisa*, vamos iré contigo" dijo Blaze intentado calmar a Cream.

"Señorita Blaze sabía que no lo olvidaría, recuerda que quería buscar una flor muy especial, ¿verdad?" dijo Cream con mucha ilusión en sus ojos.

"Si claro que recuerdo, querías unas Rosas Arcoíris ¿verdad?" dijo Blaze mientras salía para cerrar la puerta de su casa.

"Si señorita Blaze así es" dijo Cream mientras observaba a Blaze.

"Pero Cream, esas flores son muy raras, y solo crecen en Lost Jungle" dijo Blaze.

"Si eso lo sé" dijo Cream con una sonrisa.

"Cream Lost Jungle es muy peligrosa, allí hay criaturas muy salvajes, no puedo dejarte ir" dijo Blaze.

"Pero Señorita Blaze, usted me lo prometió" dijo Cream con los ojos llorosos.

"Eh… si pero… es muy peligroso… de cualquier manera ¿no puedes buscar otras?" dijo Blaze tratando de calmar a Cream.

"No… señorita Blaze, es que son para Amy, ella debe dárselas al señor Sonic, con ese regalo seguro que Sonic querrá mucho a Amy" dijo Cream.

"¿Amy te ha dicho que le consiguieras esas flores?" pregunto Blaze algo enojada.

"No, no es así señorita Blaze, es un regalo de mi parte" dijo Cream.

"¿Pero por qué tendrías que darle algo a Amy?" preguntó Blaze.

"Eso es porque ella es muy buena conmigo, pero el señor Sonic no la toma en serio, y eso pone triste a Amy, por eso quiero darle ese regalo" dijo Cream.

"(¿Por qué Cream siendo tan pequeña ya piensa en esas cosas?), e-está bien Cream, pero tengo dos condiciones" dijo Blaze.

"¿Si?" preguntó Cream.

"La primera es: Iré yo sola, tú me esperaras en el parque" dijo Blaze levantando su dedo índice.

"Pero Señorita Blaze…" dijo Cream algo triste.

"Vamos, le diré a Amy que tú las has conseguido, ¿Si?" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien…" dijo Cream no muy convencida.

"Y la segunda es que me digas solo Blaze, nada de señorita, ¿entendido?" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien Blaze" dijo Cream.

"Bueno espérame en el parque regreso en seguida" dijo Blaze mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

"(La señorita Blaze es muy rápida y valiente, me gustaría llegar a ser como ella)" pensó Cream mientras caminaba hacia el parque.

Blaze corría a toda velocidad saltando las casas y edificios con mucha agilidad, hasta salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a Lost Jungle.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails.

"Muy bien Tails, ¿Qué es lo que has investigado sobre esa extraña criatura de la que te hable ayer?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pues… en realidad no mucho" dijo Tails mientras revisaba su transmisor.

"Oh… vaya" dijo Sonic algo decepcionado.

"Lo único que sabemos es que su nombre es Ancient Spirit, y proviene de esa dimensión, llamada Khotdai" dijo Tails mientras navegaba por los archivos de su transmisor.

"Es cierto, Eggman descubrió esa dimensión, vaya y yo que creí que ya habíamos ido a muchas de ellas" dijo Sonic.

"Esa dimensión, o mejor dicho ese planeta estaba en ruinas, no había ningún rastro de civilización, salvo ese Coloso que Eggman modifico" dijo Tails.

"Je, fue pan comido hacerlo pedazos" dijo Sonic.

"Si claro Sonic, pero hay algo que me inquieta desde que llegamos a esa dimensión" dijo Tails.

"¿Y qué es Tails?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pues, ¿Por qué Eggman querría ir a esa dimensión en específico?, ¿Cómo se enteró de su existencia?" pregunto Tails pensativo.

"Pues seguro era por ese Ancient Colossus o lo que sea, debió pensar que con ese cacharro ganaría esta vez" dijo Sonic.

"Puede ser, pero ¿Cómo se enteró de la existencia de esa dimensión?" dijo Tails.

"Seria accidentalmente, en alguno de su experimentos, o quizás alguien se lo dijo" dijo Sonic.

"Como sea, ahora tenemos un gran problema, ese Ancient Spirit, si es tan fuerte como para vencerte entonces Eggman podrá hacer de las suyas con mucha facilidad" dijo Tails.

"Esa vez logro derrotarme, pero la siguiente seguro que le daré una buena sacudida" dijo Sonic con el puño cerrado.

"Me preocupa esa criatura, según como la describes debe ser espeluznante Sonic, pero tengo que verla para analizarla" dijo Tails.

"Si, pero para eso necesitamos un plan, y de ser posible algo de ayuda" dijo Sonic.

"¿Y cuál era tu plan Sonic?" preguntó Tails.

"Eggman tiene su centro de operaciones en Mountain Pass, por lo que llegar allí será algo difícil, además su base es muy grande, voy a necesitar tu ayuda con el tornado" dijo Sonic.

"Claro Sonic, lo tengo piensas atacar desde arriba ¿no es así?" dijo Tails algo alegre.

"Pero eso no es todo, de ser posible me gustaría contar con la ayuda de Knuckles y de Blaze" dijo Sonic algo pensativo.

"Pues creo que si hablamos con Knuckles accederá a ayudarnos, y con Blaze no creo que haya ningún problema" dijo Tails.

"Con su ayuda seguro que podremos ganarle a esa cosa" dijo Sonic.

"Muy bien entonces, vamos con Knuckles, debe estar en Angel Island" dijo Tails mientras se alistaba para ir.

"Allá vamos" dijo Sonic.

En esos momentos, en algún lugar de la Jungla, podían verse a las aves huir de un lugar en específico, una colina rodeada de árboles tropicales muy bellos.

"Vaya, no te das por vencido ¿eh?" dijo Blaze quien acababa de aterrizar en el suelo deshaciendo su Flame Dash.

"*Rugido*" emitido por una bestia escamosa repugnante.

"Esa rosa arcoíris será mía" dijo Blaze desafiante.

La bestia escamosa lanzo agua fangosa desde su boca en dirección a Blaze, pero Blaze la esquiva muy fácilmente, y contraataca con Flame Jump.

"*Gruñido*" de la bestia escamosa.

"Mph, no tiene caso, me llevare esto" dijo Blaze mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia un punto blanco en medio del pastizal.

Blaze tomo la Rosa arcoíris que estaba en el lugar, y salió corriendo del lugar, la bestia escamosa intento darle caza pero fue inútil.

"Vaya la Señorita Blaze ya tardo, espero que no le haya ocurrido nada" dijo Cream arrepentida.

"Cream, aquí esta lo que me pediste" dijo Blaze quien había saltado de un árbol del parque.

"¡Señorita Blaze!, qué bueno que está bien, estaba muy preocupada por usted" dijo Cream aliviada.

"Aquí tienes tu rosa arcoíris, y… no me sigas llamando señorita" dijo Blaze mortificada.

"Oh vaya es muy hemos Señor… err digo Blaze" dijo Cream mientras tomaba la planta.

"Muy bien, cumplí mi promesa Cream, ahora se buena y regresa a casa está anocheciendo" dijo Blaze.

"¿Blaze?, ¿Qué tienes en tu cabello, y en tu ropa?" dijo Cream.

"¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?" dijo Blaze mientras se observaba para ver que tenía.

Blaze estaba salpicada de agua pantanosa.

"Eww, creo que necesito una ducha" dijo Blaze mientras observaba su ropa.

"Ji, ji, ji, Blaze muchas gracias, de verdad, eres como una hermana mayor para mi" dijo Cream mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su casa junto con Cheese.

"…¿Hermana… mayor?" se preguntó Blaze avergonzada.

Después de ese día tan cansado Blaze se dirigió a su casa.

"He estado teniendo esta sensación desde que llegaron de vuelta" dijo un ecchidna rojo sentado junto a una Esmeralda de gran tamaño.

"Knuckles necesitamos tu ayuda, esa cosa es muy fuerte para mí y Tails" dijo Sonic.

"Así es Knuckles, tú y Sonic podrían detener a Eggman fácilmente si unen fuerzas" dijo Tails.

"Mph, seguro que yo podría contra esa cosa solo" dijo Knuckles.

"Serás cabezota Knuckles, esa cosa es muy fuerte incluso para ti" dijo Sonic algo molesto.

"Bah, váyanse de aquí, si me da la gana les ayudare mañana con su tonto plan" dijo Knuckles.

"Está bien, nos vemos en el taller de Tails al amanecer, no llegues tarde" dijo Sonic.

FIN DEL CAPITULO III.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

"Le demostrare a ese erizo que yo solo me basto para acabar con esa cosa" dijo Knuckles entre dientes.

Angel Island es un lugar muy solitario, es una pequeña isla flotante, cuya única forma de acceder es mediante un vehículo aéreo.

"Esa presencia es muy inquietante, la Master Emerald está percibiendo algo también" dijo Knuckles levantándose de su lugar de reposo.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, Knuckles corrió hacia la orilla de Angel Island y salto utilizando su técnica de Glide se dirigió hacia el taller de Tails.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails.

"Sonic, creo que debimos preguntarle antes a Blaze" dijo Tails.

"Descuida amigo, ella entenderá, seguro que nos ayudara" dijo Sonic.

Sonic y Tails salieron del taller y se dirigieron a casa de Blaze para explicarle la situación.

"Eh Tails, ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?" dijo Sonic.

"¿Por qué yo Sonic?" respondió Tails tocando la puerta de la casa de Blaze.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, detrás estaba Blaze.

"¿Qué sucede chicos, porque están aquí tan temprano?" pregunto Blaze algo adormilada.

"Perdón por molestarte tan temprano Blaze, pero tenemos un gran problema entre manos, Eggman ha vuelto" dijo Tails.

"¿Eggman?, creí que se había quedado encerrado en esa dimensión" dijo Blaze.

"Pues no es así, ha logrado escapar, y ahora tiene un aliado muy poderoso, y tu ayuda sería de gran ayuda Blaze" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es, este aliado?" pregunto Blaze seria.

"Ya derroto a Sonic una vez" dijo Tails preocupado.

"¿En serio?, entonces debe ser muy fuerte… está bien" dijo Blaze saliendo de su casa.

"Gracias Blaze te debo una" dijo Sonic.

"No me debes nada, ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Blaze.

Sonic y Tails le explicaron su plan a Blaze y juntos se dirigieron al taller de Tails para ver si Knuckles ya estaba allí.

"Eh Knuckles, sabía que vendrías después de todo" dijo Sonic confiado.

"No he venido a ayudarlos, solo quiero probar que yo solo me basto para acabar con esa criatura" dijo Knuckles.

"No cambiaras nunca Knuckles eres muy terco" dijo Sonic.

"No perdamos más el tiempo, vamos" dijo Blaze.

"¡Sonic, aquí estas!" dijo Amy quien venía corriendo.

"Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Vine para desearte mucha suerte Sonic" dijo Amy.

"Eh si claro Amy, muchas gracias" dijo Sonic.

"De nada mi Sonic querido, cuando vuelvas podríamos-" dijo Amy pero fue interrumpida por Knuckles.

"Dejen sus jueguecitos de novios para después, ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer" dijo Knuckles.

"Es cierto, no vemos Amy" dijo Sonic.

Todos menos Amy salieron corriendo de allí.

"Sonic, que tengas suerte…" dijo Amy mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Estando frente a la base de Eggman que había incrementado de tamaño, además de que estaba muy fuertemente vigilada por robots centinelas.

"Ya saben el plan chicos" dijo Tails.

"Muy bien allá vamos" dijo Sonic saliendo a toda velocidad para distraer la seguridad.

El plan básicamente era el siguiente: Sonic se encargaría de distraer la seguridad de los robots, mientras Blaze se encargaba de ellos uno por uno; mientras Knuckles buscaría la forma de entrar a la base y avisaría a Tails, quien se encontraría dando soporte aéreo en el tornado, y escaneando la base de Eggman para ver si podía conseguir un mapa del sitio.

"¡Atrápame si puedes robot oxidado!" dijo Sonic mientras corría a toda velocidad por las afueras de la base.

Los robots se separaban, entonces era la oportunidad de Blaze para destrozarlos.

"¡Kyaa!" grito Blaze mientras atravesaba a un robot con su Flame Dash.

"Je, eso fue muy fácil, esos tres robots tenían la llave para abrir la compuerta de acero del ala este, Tails" dijo Knuckles por su transmisor.

"*Copiado Knuckles, le avisare a Sonic y a Blaze cuanto antes*" dijo Tails por el transmisor.

Tails se comunicó con Sonic y Blaze quienes ya habían acabado con toda la seguridad de la base.

"Vamos para allá Tails" dijo Sonic quien volteo a ver a Blaze, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los cuatro héroes habían logrado entrar a la base de Eggman.

"Muy bien Tails, ¿has logrado descifrar el mapa del lugar?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es Sonic, al parecer Eggman se encuentra en el centro de la base" dijo Tails mientras revisaba su transmisor.

"Iremos juntos así tendremos más posibilidades de encontrarnos con esa criatura, y vencerla, ¡vamos chicos!" dijo Sonic mientras todos salían corriendo por el laberinto de la base.

Después de destrozar montones de máquinas todos lograron llegar al centro de la base.

"¡Eggman!, esta vez no podrás ganarnos" dijo Sonic.

"¡Vaya si eres inoportuno, justo ahora estaba lanzando mi portal dimensional!" dijo Eggman mientras tecleaba en un computador gigante.

"Sonic tenemos que detenerlo, debemos destruir esa máquina" dijo Tails.

"Ni lo creas niño Zorro, incluso para alguien con un CI tan alto como el mío, me resulto casi imposible crear esta máquina, ¡Ancient Spirit ya sabes que hacer!" dijo Eggman sin preocuparse mucho.

"Aquí viene chicos estén preparados" dijo Sonic mientras revisaba donde podría estar Ancient Spirit.

Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que frente a todos se estaba creando un torbellino de niebla purpura.

"¿Ancient Spirit?" se preguntó Blaze.

"¡A mí no me importa quien seas, te aplastare!" dijo Knuckles mientras corría hacia el torbellino purpura.

"¡Knuckles, no debes luchar solo es muy fuerte!" dijo Sonic, pero Knuckles no hizo mucho caso.

Knuckles intentó golpear el torbellino pero solo disipo la niebla, la niebla de pronto cubrió a Knuckles, y acto seguido salió disparado hacia Sonic y sus amigos.

"¡Knuckles ¿estás bien?!" pregunto Sonic a Knuckles quien estaba inconsciente.

"Sonic, atención… ¡aquí viene!" dijo Blaze mientras invocaba sus flamas para atacar.

Ancient Spirit tomo su forma original y se abalanzo sobre Sonic y sus amigos, pero Blaze lo bloqueo, mandándolo a volar.

"Ugh… vaya es muy fuerte" dijo Blaze antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

"¡Blaze!" dijo Sonic mientras estaba en el aire por haber evitado ese ataque.

"¡Sonic ese monstruo es muy fuerte, no podremos hacerle nada sin la ayuda de Blaze y Knuckles!" dijo Tails desesperado.

"No dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos, ¡Ancient Spirit!" dijo Sonic muy enojado.

Ancient Spirit lanzo una esfera de oscuridad hacia Tails pero Sonic la desvió con un Homming Attack.

"¡Tails huye de aquí llévate a Knuckles y a Blaze en el tronado.

"¡Pero Sonic, no puedo dejarte solo!" dijo Tails.

"No te preocupes, esta vez no me vencerá" dijo Sonic.

Ancient Spirit se acercaba hacia Sonic muy lentamente, Sonic estaba muy nervioso, sabía que era muy probable que no pudiera ganar esta vez tampoco, pero Ancient Spirit empezó a desprender un aura verde agua marina y dejo de moverse.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó Sonic.

"¡Sonic no podre retenerlo mucho tiempo, saca a Blaze y a los demás de aquí!" dijo un erizo de color plata que estaba detrás de Sonic.

"¡Silver!" dijo Sonic sorprendido.

"Je, ¿sabes? Tienes mucha suerte, traje refuerzos" dijo Silver mientras una sombra negra salió a toda velocidad detrás de Silver.

"¡Chaos Spear!" grito un erizo de color negro.

"Shadow tú también…" dijo Sonic.

Tomo a Knuckles y a Blaze y los saco de la base.

"Tails vamos" dijo Sonic.

"Está bien" dijo Tails.

"Psche, esa cosa es persistente, mis ataques no tienen efecto sobre ella" dijo Shadow.

"¡Rayos, se ha soltado de mi poder psíquico!" dijo Silver.

"Sus esfuerzos son totalmente inútiles… mortales, ninguno de ustedes puede hacerme frente" dijo Ancient Spirit.

"¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras!" dijo Shadow moviéndose muy rápido hacia la criatura.

Ancient Spirit y Shadow mantuvieron una pelea corta, pero Shadow fue sacado de combate a causa de un ataque de oscuridad de Ancient Spirit.

"¡Shadow ¿estás bien?!" preguntó Silver quien había atenuado la caída de Shadow.

"Debemos atacarlo todos juntos, salgamos de aquí, vamos con Sonic y los demás" dijo Shadow quien al parecer no tenía ninguna herida grave.

Silver y Shadow salieron a toda velocidad de la base de Eggman.

"Ancient Spirit, dales casa, ¡y enséñales una buena lección!, pero sin matarlos" dijo Eggman mientras trabajaba obsesivamente en su máquina.

"…" Ancient Spirit se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia fuera de la base.

Mientras tanto fuera de la base.

"Eh chicos espabilen" dijo Sonic a Blaze y a Knuckles.

"No puedo creer que me haya ganado tan fácil" dijo Knuckles mientras seguía recostado en el suelo.

"Uff… esa cosa no es de este mundo… me siento tan cansada" dijo Blaze mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Sonic mira, se acerca Shadow y Silver" dijo Tails.

Justo cuando iban a salir de la base una explosión de oscuridad los alcanzo a ambos.

"¡Silver!" grito Blaze.

"Rayos, tengo que ir a ayudarle" dijo Sonic mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada.

Pero fue detenido por Ancient Spirit, quien ahora estaba ahorcando a Sonic.

"… No me importa lo que diga es mortal, te matare" dijo Ancient Spirit mientras ahorcaba cada vez más fuerte a Sonic.

Pero Tails estrello ha tornado en Ancient Spirit dejando libre a Sonic.

"¡Tails!" grito Knuckles, quien salto para rescatar a Tails.

Ancient Spirit se regenero en un risco lejos de Sonic y sus amigos.

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto Blaze quien ayudaba a Silver y Shadow a caminar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?, es demasiado poderoso" dijo Knuckles.

Ancient Spirit se dirigía hacia Sonic cuando un cohete gigante choco con el despedazándolo.

"¿Qué?" todos al unísono.

"Te dije que no te atrevieras a desafiarme criatura asquerosa, todo este tiempo te has estado alimentado de mi… ¡me las pagaras!" dijo Eggman quien montaba en un robot gigante.

"Humano ingrato, ¿tú también quieres morir aquí no es cierto?" dijo Ancient Spirit que se estaba regenerando del impacto.

"Crees que no me di cuenta de que me estabas controlando con tus poderes, por eso cree este robot a escondidas, impide que puedas alimentarte de los sentimientos negativos de quien esté dentro" dijo Eggman.

"Entonces lo destruiré y listo" dijo Ancient Spirit.

Ancient Spirit se lanzó al ataque y destrozo al robot en mil pedazos en menos de un segundo, pero Eggman lanzo su capsula de escape a tiempo y se acercó a Sonic y sus amigos.

"Escuchen bien, la única manera de destruir a Ancient Spirit es mediante este Ancient Device que repare" dijo Eggman mientras entregaba a Tails el aparato.

"¿Con esta cosa podremos vencerlo?" preguntó Tails.

"Así es, solo tienes que activarlo, y según la leyenda dos personas con un sentimiento muy poderoso podrán liberar de la corrupción de Ancient Spirit" dijo mientras salía a toda velocidad de allí.

"¡Sonic atrápalo!" grito Tails quien había lanzado el aparato a Sonic.

Sonic atrapo el aparato y lo activo, Sonic y Ancient Spirit quien se estaba regenerando quedaron atrapados en una esfera de luz.

"¿Pero que está pasando?" se preguntó Sonic.

"¿Eh?, pero… ¡¿Dónde estoy?!" dijo Amy quien sorpresivamente había aparecido junto a Sonic.

"¡¿Amy, que haces aquí?!" pregunto Sonic muy sorprendido.

"¡No lo sé!... solo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa y de pronto puff ya estaba aquí" dijo Amy.

"(Rayos ese monstruo podría lastimar a Amy)" pensó Sonic pero era muy tarde Ancient Spirit se acercaba hacia Amy a gran velocidad, dispuesto a atacar dispuesto a atacar con lo que parecía un enorme aguijón.

"¡!" Sonic corrió tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho y pateo el aguijón con su pierna, pero el aguijón le roso la pierna.

"¡Aaaaa!" grito Sonic mientras caía al suelo a causa del dolor.

La patada que le había dado a la criatura parecía haber tenido algún efecto ya que le dejo aturdido durante un momento.

"¡Sonic, no!" grito Amy mientras corría hacia Sonic.

"(Mi pierna… me arde mucho…)" pensó Sonic antes de desmallarse por el dolor.

"¡Sonic despierta por favor, sigue conmigo!" dijo Amy desesperadamente.

Amy se levantó, parecía como si no fuera ella.

"(Amy… o mejor dicho Rose the Rascal, ¿Por qué has olvidado quien eras?, ese erizo te dejo encantada)"

Antes de darse cuenta Amy ya tenía su martillo en la mano, y a una velocidad sorprendente ataco a Ancient Spirit volándole un brazo del ataque tan potente que le dio, cuando el brazo toco el suelo se desintegro.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso, m-mi brazo, no puedo regenerarlo más?!" dijo Ancient Spirit muy enojado.

Pero Amy encadeno otro ataque antes de que Ancient Spirit pudiera responder, esta vez le había despedazado medio cuerpo el cual desapareció, Amy cayó al suelo y de inmediato empezó a girar con su martillo creando un tornado rosa que destrozo por completo al Ancient Spirit. Amy quedo inconsciente después de eso.

El campo de luz había desaparecido y solo quedaron Sonic y Amy inconscientes.

Todos se acercaron para ver si estaban bien.

"¿ Sonic, Amy?, despierten" dijo Tails muy preocupado.

"¿Qué hace Amy aquí?" preguntó Silver.

"Quizá siguió a Sonic hasta aquí y se metió en líos por eso" dijo Knuckles.

"Quizá así fue, espero que no le haya dado muchas molestias a Sonic" dijo Blaze.

"¿Derrotaron a la criatura?" preguntó Tails.

"Creo que si ya no está, ese Eggman no estaba mintiendo" dijo Shadow mientras salía a toda velocidad del lugar.

"Bueno ya veremos eso más tarde, ahora hay que ayudar a Sonic y a Amy a que se recuperen" dijo Blaze.

" Es cierto" dijo Tails.

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

"¡Eh!, ten cuidado con eso, es muy delicado y valioso" dijo una chica con aspecto de felino, con pelo negro corto, pelaje amarillo, un vestido rojo con alas y unas botas rojas.

"Uuy, esto está muy pesado Maestra Honey…" dijo una eriza rosa de camisa verde falda naranja, tenis azules y púas largas hacia atrás.

"Vamos Amy colócalo en el baúl" dijo Honey mientras revisaba un cuaderno.

Honey y Amy se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña, Amy tenía cargando un objeto metálico con forma ovalada, que con mucho cuidado coloco en un Baúl del tesoro.

"Uuf, ya está hecho Maestra Honey, nos costó mucho trabajo conseguir este" dijo Amy mientras se sentaba en el Baúl algo cansada.

"Je, así es, espero que por esa reliquia nos paguen una buena cantidad" dijo Honey mientras guardaba el cuaderno en el cajón de un mueble.

"Creo que por hoy podremos descansar un poco, ¿no lo cree?" dijo Amy mientras se preparaba para caer rendida.

"Claro que no, aún falta tu sesión de entrenamiento" dijo Honey.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero… si acabamos de regresar de una cacería de tesoros muy difícil" dijo Amy algo desilusionada.

"No me hagas reír Amy, esa casería fue pan comido, lo que pasa es, que como no entrenas como es debido aun eres muy débil y todo se te complica mucho" dijo Honey con las manos en la cintura algo molesta.

"B-Bueno… eehh" dijo Amy quien se había quedado sin palabras.

"¿Y que estas esperando?, vamos tengo algo especial para hoy" dijo Honey quien después de hablar se dirigía a la salida de la pequeña cabaña.

"¿Algo especial?" se preguntó Amy, quien con un poco de curiosidad siguió a Honey.

Las dos salieron de la cabaña, y se detuvieron a unos metros de la misma, había un jardín muy amplio, con pasto verde y fresco.

"Muy bien Amy, te explicare de que va esto" dijo Honey con la cara muy seria.

"S-Si" dijo Amy algo insegura.

"Hace tiempo conseguí un tesoro muy inusual y raro, pero hasta la fecha no me ha sido de ayuda, ya que no soy capaz de utilizarlo" dijo Honey muy seria.

"Pero Maestra Honey, si usted no puede usarlo, ¿Por qué piensa que yo podre hacerlo?" dijo Amy algo sorprendida.

"Pues porque veo un gran potencial en ti, Amy" dijo Honey mientras se acercaba a Amy.

Amy se quedó quieta en el lugar.

"Este… es un tesoro muy especial… no se trata de algo material… si no que va más allá" dijo Honey.

De pronto Honey levanto su brazo derecho y extendió la palma de su mano, de ella apareció una luz morada muy tenue, acto seguido se la ofreció a Amy.

"¿Qué es esa luz tan bonita?" preguntó Amy.

"Este es el tesoro del que te estaba hablando, es conocido como uno de los secretos dimensionales" dijo Honey mientras tenía su brazo extendido.

"¿Para qué me servirá?" preguntó Amy.

"Pues si logras comprenderlo podrás acceder a la Hammer Dimension" dijo Honey.

"¿Hammer Dimension?" pregunto Amy cada vez más intrigada.

"Vamos, tómalo y lo veras por ti misma" dijo Honey.

Amy extendió su brazo y toco aquella luz de la mano de Honey, en cuanto la toco, esta desapareció.

"Listo Amy, ahora podrás acceder Hammer Dimension" dijo Honey.

"Pero Maestra Honey, ¿Cómo hago eso?" pregunto Amy algo confundida.

"Errmm, pues… esperaba que lo descubrieras en cuanto te transmitiera el tesoro" dijo Honey frunciendo el ceño.

"A-Ah, pues no siento nada diferente" dijo Amy mientras se revisaba a sí misma.

"*Suspiro* creo que lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo" dijo Honey.

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo Maestra Honey" dijo Amy muy comprometida.

"Je, ¡muy bien Amy es hora de la sesión de entrenamiento!" dijo Honey, saltando hacia atrás en un triple mortal, aterrizando con mucha gracia.

"¡Sí!" dijo Amy mientras analizaba a Honey.

Honey corrió rápidamente hacia Amy para intentar taclearla, y sin mucho esfuerzo logra mandarla por los aires, Amy aterrizo e intento contraatacar pero Honey simplemente era muy ágil y rápida.

Después de largas horas de correr y esquivar, Amy se desplomo en el suelo.

"*Toma aire por la boca* ya no puedo… mas…" dijo Amy agotada.

"Muy bien Amy haz hecho un gran avance, has incrementado tu resistencia y velocidad en muy poco tiempo, además de que has reforzado tus reflejos y equilibrio" dijo Honey con una sonrisa.

"Gracias… Maestra Honey" dijo Amy muy cansada.

"Vamos descansemos, mañana tenemos un trabajo muy importante que cumplir" dijo Honey mientras se dirigía a la cabaña.

Amy se levantó y siguió a Honey hacia la cabaña.

"A… m… y…" *voces*

"Vamos dormilona es hora de levantarse" dijo Honey mientras movía a Amy para que despertara.

"*Bostezo*" Amy bostezo abriendo la boca muy grande, se levantó somnolienta, y se fijó en el reloj.

"¡4:00 AM!" dijo Amy mientras se despertaba de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa?, solo a esta tenemos que estar en el lugar de trabajo a las 5:00 AM, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

"Aww… está bien Maestra Honey" dijo Amy resignada.

Las dos recogieron las cosas que necesitaría para su casería, y se pusieron en marcha. A las 5:00 AM, las dos ya se encontraban en el punto acordado con el cliente de Honey.

"Vaya, ¿pero si no es Honey the Cat?, hacía tiempo que no te veía" dijo anciano canino.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te consigamos Velmont?" preguntó Honey.

"Ja, y yo que intentaba charlar contigo, siempre vas directo al grano, ¿eh?" dijo Velmont.

"Si estás dispuesto a pagar por la conversación adelante entonces" dijo Honey.

"Ja, ni hablar… para lo que te contrate es para que pudieras conseguirme una lagrima de jade" dijo Velmont con un tono de voz más serio.

"¿Sabes lo difíciles que son de encontrar?" replico Honey.

"Si lo sé, por eso te contrate, no me importa el precio que pongas, lo pagare" dijo Velmont.

"Umm, siete grandes bastaran" dijo Honey.

"¿Siete grandes?, Grr… está bien… los vale" dijo Velmont.

"Entonces es un trato" dijo Honey.

Honey le hizo una señal a Amy para que la siguiera, ella se bajó de la roca en que estaba sentada y la siguió.

"¿Maestra Honey, adonde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Amy.

"Querrás decir a donde voy" dijo Honey.

"¿Qué quiere decir Maestra Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Esta Casería es muy peligrosa para ti, iré sola, tu solo me esperaras" dijo Honey mientras caminaban.

"P-Pero Maestra Honey, usted dijo que me había vuelto más fuerte" dijo Amy.

"Si pero no lo suficiente como para que te arriesgues a esto, además recuerda que hice una promesa" dijo Honey mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Amy.

"Está bien…" dijo Amy no muy segura.

Las dos caminaron durante unas horas hasta llegar a un altar en una colina, en él había una piedra preciosa de gran tamaño justo en el centro, además había una vista impresionante de los alrededores.

"¡Vayaa, que lugar tan bonito!" dijo Amy muy impresionada.

"Este es el altar del jade, la única manera de conseguir esa lagrima de jade es entrando al corazón del jade" dijo Honey mientras se acercaba a la enorme piedra verde del centro.

"Maestra Honey, ¿cómo podría usted entrar dentro de una piedra?" pregunto Amy algo incrédula.

"Pues, esta no es una piedra común, solo alguien que domine el secreto de la Mirror Dimension puede entrar, habrá algunos otros métodos pero los desconozco" dijo Honey mientras analizaba la gema.

"¡Es cierto, usted puede controlar el modo mirror!" respondió Amy muy emocionada.

"Muy bien Amy, quiero que te quedes aquí, por nada del mundo vayas a tocar la gema mientras este dentro de ella" dijo Honey muy seria.

"S-Si Maestra Honey" respondió Amy.

Honey activo el modo mirror y sufrió un cambio muy notable, ahora su cabello era rubio, su pelaje ahora de color rosa, y su vestido cambio de color a azul. Honey toco la joya y desapareció de repente.

"Yo cuidare de la gema mientras la Maestra Honey está dentro" murmuro Amy.

Dentro de la gema todo era de color verde intenso, había formaciones rocosas como si se tratara de un paso rocoso.

"Bien, ¡aquí viene!" dijo Honey dentro de la gema.

Fuera de la Gema Amy se dio cuenta de que podía ver lo que ocurría dentro de la misma, y se acercó para ver que ocurría. Dentro de la gema se encontraba Honey y un lagarto antropomorfo de jade librando una batalla.

"Maestra Honey, tenga cuidado" dijo Amy para sí.

Después de un momento luchando Honey se deshizo fácilmente de su oponente haciéndolo pedazos.

"La Maestra Honey es genial" dijo Amy para sí.

Dentro de la gema Honey recogió lo que parecía ser la lágrima de jade que estaban buscando.

"Eso fue muy fácil" dijo Honey.

Pero fuera de la gema un personaje conocido se acercaba a Amy y a la gema.

"¿…?, ¿Señor Velmont?" pregunto Amy algo confundida.

Velmont se acercó a la gema y la toco, además recito un hechizo.

"*Palabras inentendibles*" rezaba Velmont.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo señor Velmont?!" pregunto Amy alarmada.

La gema verde brillo con mucha intensidad y después volvió a su estado normal.

"Ahora no hay nadie que pueda protegerte, esos mercenarios me darán una fortuna si te llevo con ellos" dijo Velmont pensando en voz alta.

"¡¿Qué?!" respondió Amy aterrorizada.

Dentro de la gema Honey ya se había percatado de todo lo ocurrido en el exterior, e intentaba salir por todos los medios posibles, pero era inútil.

"¡Maldición, ese pulgoso, todo esto era una trampa desde el principio!" dijo Honey.

En el exterior Velmont se acercaba a Amy lentamente para atraparla, pero Amy retrocedía muy asustada.

"Vamos ven aquí, yo cuidare de ti" dijo Velmont con una mirada de avaricia.

"¡N-No, aléjese de mí!" decía Amy mientras retrocedía.

Súbitamente Amy se encontraba al borde de la colina, Amy tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"(¡Maestra Honey ayúdeme por favor!)" pensó Amy.

La mente de Amy quedo en blanco de pronto, lo único que podía ver ahora era un gran martillo amarillo con una franja roja.

"(¿Qué está pasando, que es eso?)" se preguntó Amy.

Para cuando Amy abrió los ojos tenía ese enorme martillo que había visto en su mente en sus manos.

"¡Pero que rayos!... ¡Ese martillo apareció de la nada!" dijo Velmont muy sorprendido.

Amy se levantó empuñando el martillo y rápidamente ataco a Velmont.

"¡Waaa!" grito Amy al atacar a Velmont.

Dejo a Velmont fuera de combate muy fácilmente con un martillazo en la cabeza, Amy corrió rápidamente hacia la gema.

"¡Maestra Honey!... ¿Me oye?" dijo Amy.

Pero no hubo respuesta, lo que puso a Amy muy asustada, y sin pensarlo con su martillo hizo trizas la gema, al momento de caer en pedazos Honey salió disparada hacia los aires, cayendo al suelo en seco.

"¡Maestra Honey!, ¡¿Esta bien?!" dijo Amy muy preocupada.

"Awww, eso dolió Amy…" dijo Honey mientras estaba en el suelo.

"Maestra Honey" dijo Amy con los ojos llorosos.

Honey se levantó de inmediato, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Amy no llores, estoy bien ¿lo vez?" dijo Honey.

Después de varias revisar los alrededores, Honey se llevó cargando a Velmont hasta el poblado más cercano, y ya estando en este entraron a la comisaria.

"Aquí esta esté pulgoso comisario" dijo Honey mientras dejaba caer a Velmont en el escritorio del comisario.

"¿Pero que es todo esto?" preguntó el comisario confuso.

"Este anciano intento secuestrar a mi pequeña hija de allí atrás ¿sabe?" dijo Honey.

"¿Hija?" dijeron al unísono el comisario y Amy.

"Así es" dijo Honey mientras lanzaba un guiño a Amy.

"Pues entonces habrá que encerrarlo en una celda señora" dijo el comisario.

Honey y Amy salieron de la comisaria, y se dirigieron a casa, ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña Amy se encontraba sentada en su cama meditando.

"¿Amy, ocurre algo?" preguntó Honey.

"…" Amy no escucho a Honey.

"Amy, eh oye Amy…" insistió Honey.

"¿Eh?" dijo Amy estremecida.

"¿Qué te pasa Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"N-No es nada…" dijo Amy insegura.

"Vamos, te conozco y sé que a ti te pasa algo, cuéntamelo, sabes que puedes decirme todo" dijo Honey mientras se sentaba a un lado de Amy.

"Es solo… lo que pasa… hoy en la comisaria de ese pueblo…" dijo Amy sin acabar.

"¿Si?" preguntó Honey.

"Usted conoció a mis padres, ¿verdad?" dijo Amy con algo de nostalgia.

"… Así es" dijo Honey seria.

"¿Por qué me abandonaron?" pregunto Amy muy triste.

"…" Honey guardo silencio en el lugar.

"Por favor contésteme" dijo Amy mirando a Honey con mucha tristeza.

"Amy… yo…" Honey no sabía que decir.

"Ellos no me querían…" dijo Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No… Amy no digas eso…" dijo Honey nostálgica.

"¡Ellos me odiaban, por eso me dejaron!" dijo Amy enojada.

"¡Amy no hables así de tus padres!" dijo Honey reprendiendo a Amy.

"¡Los odio espero no volver a verlos nunca!" dijo Amy muy enojada.

Honey se había enojado mucho con Amy y la abofeteo.

"¡Ellos te querían mucho, no te atrevas a hablar así de ellos es injusto!" dijo Honey sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Amy se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de la pequeña cabaña.

"¡Amy espera!" dijo Honey mientras trataba de seguir a Amy.

Las dos salieron de la cabaña, pero inexplicablemente en esta ocasión Amy tenía una velocidad superior a la de Honey.

"¡¿Amy dónde estás?!" gritaba Honey quien no encontraba a Amy.

Honey busco desesperada a Amy, hasta que dio con ella, estaba sentada en un pequeño montículo. Honey se acercó y se sentó con ella.

"Amy lo siento…" dijo Honey.

"…" Amy estaba muy callada.

"Creo que es tiempo de que conozcas todo acerca de tu familiar" dijo Honey mientras veía una luna llena muy hermosa.

"¿Mi familia?" preguntó Amy.

"Si así es, tú eras muy pequeña cuando todo eso ocurrió" dijo Honey.

"Maestra Honey siento mucho haber corrido de esa manera" dijo Amy.

"No te preocupes" dijo Honey mientras sacudía las púas de Amy.

Amy estaba sorprendida, ya que Honey por lo general era muy seria y fría.

"¿Recuerdas cuál es tu apellido y tu apodo?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, mi apellido es Rose, y mi abuelo me decía Rosy the Rascal, porque era como un cohete, nunca estaba quieta" contesto rápidamente Amy.

"Así es, tu provienes de una familia muy poderosa y respetada" dijo Honey.

Honey se acomodó el cabello y prosiguió.

"Veras, un buen día mientras era cazadora de fortunas me entere de un tesoro que era capaz de darle a su poseedor fama, poder y fortuna, ese tesoro era propiedad de la familia Rose, así que decidí intentar robarlo" dijo Honey.

"¿Usted quería robar a mi familia?" preguntó Amy.

"Así es, quería, pero cuando llegue a su enorme mansión, intente hacerme pasar como alguien que buscaba empleo de guardaespaldas de alguno de los miembros de la familia Rose, tu abuelo me puso a prueba, me dijo que derrotara a cinco de los guardaespaldas más fuertes de sus hijos, lo cual me costó trabajo pero conseguí hacerlo, así que tu abuelo me nombro su guardaespaldas" dijo Honey.

"Mi abuelo…" murmuro Amy.

"Mi intención era robar ese tesoro, pero tu abuelo me trato como si fuera una hija más suya, así que me encariñe mucho con él, y fui incapaz de robarle nada" dijo Honey.

"Maestra Honey…" dijo Amy.

"Tu abuelo era muy fuerte y era un gran líder, es una de las pocas personas a quienes le tengo respeto, sin embargo un día note algo raro con los demás integrantes de su familia, todos parecían distanciados, hasta que me entere por parte de tus padres… ¿sabes? ellos eran como hermanos para mi… yo los quería mucho Amy" dijo Honey con los ojos vidriosos.

"…" Amy solo guardo silencio.

"Ellos me contaron que sus demás familiares intentaban hacerse con el tesoro del señor Rose, mediante todos los medios, así que me puse a investigarlos en secreto, pero… yo les falle… ellos desaparecieron después de unos días, el señor Rose me pidió que cuidara de ti, porque no quería perderte a ti también, yo estaba destrozada, pero seguí las órdenes del señor Rose" dijo Honey.

"Si, recuerdo que tu cuidabas mucho de mí al desaparecer mis padres… creí que ellos me habían dejado…" dijo Amy dejando caer lágrimas.

"Un día el señor Rose enfermo de gravedad, el me entrego un sobre, me dijo que contenía instrucciones para mí, un último favor, me dijo que cuando muriera lo abriera, yo me negaba a aceptarlo, así que busque un tesoro muy valioso entre los alquimistas, llamado Elixir de Panacea, solo existen unos cuantos frascos con una gota en el mundo, pero para cuando conseguí ese tesoro… el señor Rose ya había muerto… así que abrí el sobre, en el me pedía que cuidara de ti, y que te sacara de ese lugar, que te llevara lo más lejos posible, así que eso fue lo que hice" dijo Honey mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su vestido.

"Mi abuelo…" murmuro Amy.

"Hace tiempo escuche que la familia Rose entera había perecido junto a su mansión y todos sus bienes, ahora son pocos los que recuerdan a esa poderosa familia, solo quedas tu Amy" dijo Honey mientras le entregaba un frasco muy pequeño a Amy.

"¿Maestra Honey que es esto?" preguntó Amy.

"Eso es mi tesoro más querido, me recuerda mucho a tu abuelo, por la pasión con la que intente conseguir ese tesoro, ese es el Elixir de Panacea" dijo Honey.

"¿Maestra Honey porque me lo da a mí?" preguntó Amy.

"Es, para que tengas un recuerdo de tu abuelo" dijo Honey.

"… Muchas gracias" dijo Amy.

Honey se paró y muy alegremente extendió su mano a Amy.

"Vamos Amy, mañana tienes una sesión de entrenamiento muy pesada" dijo Honey sacando la lengua.

"Aww, Maestra Honey" resintió Amy.

Las dos regresaron a su cabaña, y así paso el tiempo.

Un día ellas se encontraban practicando fuera de su cabaña cuando…

"¿Es usted Honey the Cat?" pregunto un viajero con ropajes que lo cubrían por complete.

"Así es, ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Honey mientras analizaba al viajero.

"Usted es muy famosa entre los cazadores de recompensas, quería saber si tiene información sobre un tesoro en específico" dijo el viajero.

"Ya no soy cazadora de tesoros, por favor vallase de aquí" dijo Honey muy despreocupada.

"… Creo que eso no va a ser posible" dijo el viajero.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Honey.

El viajero extendió sus brazos y lanzo un poderoso hechizo hacia Honey, dejándola fuera de combate.

"¡Rayos… no debí confiarme!" dijo Honey mientras intentaba incorporarse.

"¡Maestra Honey!" grito Amy muy asustada.

"Ahora me llevare conmigo a esa renacuaja, cuando decidas decirme lo que quiero, ven a verme al paramo oscuro" dijo el viajero mientras lanzaba otro hechizo a Amy.

El viajero lanzo un hechizo de petrificación en Amy, y se la llevo atravez de una magia de tele transportación.

"¡Maldición, Amy!" dijo Honey.

Honey tomo fuerza y logro levantarse.

"Ese cobarde, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" dijo Honey.

Honey se puso en camino tan rápido como pudo, y en unos instantes ya estaba en el páramo oscuro.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo el viajero que estaba junto a Amy petrificada.

"Mph, esa es tu especialidad, atacar por sorpresa, ¿no es así Kain?" dijo Honey mientras se transformaba a su forma Espejo.

"Veo que tienes un truco nuevo bajo la manga, lo que sea, esta vez tengo poder absoluto gracias a la piedra de Eon" dijo el Kain.

Kain era un hechicero muy poderoso rival de Honey de hace mucho.

"Adelante cobarde, atácame, esta vez no te lo perdonare, deja ir a Amy" dijo Honey con una gran ira en sus ojos.

"Calla, vamos dime donde esta ese Elixir de Panacea que conseguiste de la ciudad antigua del alquimista" dijo Kain.

"¿Para que necesitas eso?" preguntó Honey.

"Ha caído una maldición en mí, ahora soy totalmente inmortal, pero esa inmortalidad corre riesgo a causa de esta maldita enfermedad" dijo Kain.

"¿Inmortalidad?" preguntó Honey.

"Así es, veras, soy inmortal hace un tiempo que descubrí ese secreto, pero mi enfermedad va sobre mi cerebro, un virus incurable lo está carcomiendo, y sabes, si me quedo sin mi cerebro, solo seré un saco de carne vivo, sin poder moverme o hacer algo, de esa manera la inmortalidad no sería nada divertida" dijo Kain.

"Eso… te convierte en un demonio… tendré que destruirte" dijo Honey muy seria.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Kain.

Así comenzó una batalla muy reñida a muerte entre los dos, Amy seguía petrificada, pero comenzó a tratar de liberarse de ese hechizo, lo cual estaba logrando, hasta que por fin pudo salir de su prisión pétrea.

"*Respiro de cansancio*" Amy estaba intentado recobrar el aliento.

Amy vio como Honey y Kain tenían esa batalla tan cruenta.

"¡Maestra Honey!" grito Amy.

Al paso de unos momentos eternos para los que estaban allí, ambos, Honey y Kain no podían continuar luchando.

"Je, no creí que me darías tantas molestias siendo inmortal" dijo Kain.

"(Rayos, cuando recobre las fuerzas, si me descuido podría matarme, debo hacer algo)" pensó Honey.

"Ja, puedo sentir como las fuerzas vuelven a mi cuerpo, ¡estas perdida!" dijo Kain mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

Honey se levantó y perdió su transformación Mirror.

"¡Amy, por favor prométeme, que pase lo que pase, serás siempre feliz!" grito Honey.

"¡!" Amy estaba sorprendida.

"Recuerda que, tu familia y yo siempre estaremos contigo, en tus recuerdos…" dijo Honey mientras lanzaba una esfera de luz hacia Amy.

Amy recibió esa esfera de luz rodeándola creando un escudo mágico.

"¡Maestra Honey!" dijo Amy quien no sabía que decir.

Honey levanto sus brazos y sus alas de ángel se extendieron mucho creando un aspecto impresionante.

"¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó Kain incrédulo ante lo que veía.

"¡Kain te llevare a la dimensión No Chronos!" grito Honey.

"¿Estás loca?, jamás harás eso los dos quedaríamos detenidos en el tiempo en esa dimensión, sería como morir en vida…" dijo Kain muy confiado.

Honey comenzó a recitar el conjuro, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella en forma de un reloj, ese círculo se extendió bastante, casi hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"¡Amy, cuídate mucho!, y… lo siento" dijo Honey resignada.

Honey lanzo el hechizo y todo el lugar resplandeció con una luz muy brillante. Cuando Amy pudo abrir los ojos Honey y Kain ya no estaban.

"Maestra Honey… usted…" dijo Amy antes de romper en llanto.

"(Amy no llores, tu familia y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado, siempre estaremos en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos)" Amy había escuchado en su cabeza una voz muy reconfortante, sintió un gran alivio a la vez que una sensación de nostalgia, era indescriptible, pero ya había dejado de llorar.

A partir de este punto de la historia, Amy siguió con su vida, e incluso seguí los pasos de Honey, para convertirse en una caza tesoros.

Había pasado ya un año desde lo ocurrido Amy ahora contaba con ocho años de edad, había estado siguiendo la pista de un tesoro muy famoso en una isla olvidada, South Island, se habían escuchado rumores de que un científico loco había conquistado la isla y aprisionado a todos los animales, Amy se dirigió a investigar.

Ya en la isla, Amy consiguió dar con una de las Chaos Emeralds por pura casualidad, cuando en un lugar muy vistoso, lleno de girasoles, vio por primera vez a su gran amor, el erizo azul del que siempre querría estar cerca, Sonic the Hedgehog, lo vio correr y enfrentarse al Dr. Ivo Robotnik, desde ese momento quedo totalmente enamorada de él.

Posteriormente Amy escondió esa esmeralda, además ya había escuchado de un tesoro aún más extraño y valioso, las piedras del tiempo, aparecían junto a un pequeño planeta en el Never Lake en cierta temporada, allí volvió a encontrarse con Sonic, además esta vez había logrado hacer que el erizo se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero fue capturada por un robot del Dr. Ivo Robotnik, pero fue salvada por Sonic; a partir de allí Amy intento impresionar a Sonic ya sea en carreras, luchas, etc., pero hasta el día de hoy nada de eso ha tenido efecto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO V

NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola de nuevo, al parecer interprete mal una de las normas (eso espero) y si se pueden poner notas de autor mientras haya un capitulo fanfic, bueno primero, me tarde en publicar este segmento debido a que ya hay clases, y tareas, pero aun así tengo determinado terminar esta historia, ya la tengo pensada toda de principio a fin, así que espero que les guste, una cosa más, este capítulo como ya lo habrán notado es muy extenso, además de que no incluí varios detalles de guion y eso.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

"A…M…Y" se escuchaban varias voces.

"(Ahh… ¿eso fue un recuerdo de mi pasado?, maestra Honey…)" pensó Amy mientras recobraba la consciencia.

Amy se encontraba recostada en una cama, al lado de ella se encontraba Sonic aun inconsciente, junto a ella se encontraban muchos de sus amigos, Tails, Silver, Cream, Blaze, Knuckles, incluso hasta Shadow.

"Chicos, ¿Cómo esta Sonic?" pregunto Amy quien apenas acababa de recobrar el conocimiento.

"Parece que se encuentra bien Amy, aún sigue dormido, pero, ¿tu estas bien?" dijo Tails muy preocupado.

"Yo estoy bien" dijo Amy quien se levantó de su cama muy rápido.

Amy aún tenía sus piernas muy cansadas y casi cae al suelo, Silver logro atraparla antes de caer.

"Gracias Silver" dijo Amy mientras tomaba fuerzas para caminar hacia Sonic.

"¿Segura que te encuentras bien Amy?" pregunto Silver con cara de preocupación.

"Si estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi" dijo Amy mientras observaba a Sonic.

"Bueno nos alegra ver que estés bien Amy, creo que es hora de irnos a casa, hoy ha sido un día muy cansado para todos" dijo Blaze mientras se despedía de todos con la mano.

"Es cierto, yo también me voy, si necesitan algo no duden en decírmelo" dijo Silver mientras acompañaba a Blaze.

Shadow y Knuckles también se fueron del taller de Tails, quedando solo Cream y Cheese.

"Sonic, por favor despierta…" dijo Amy mientras dejaba caer una lagrima.

"Ughh…" Sonic emitió un gruñido.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Amy muy sorprendida.

"A…my… ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Sonic aun aturdido.

"Sonic ha despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes Sonic?" preguntó Tails.

"(Algo… le pasa a mi pierna… me duele mucho)" pensó Sonic.

"¿Sonic?" pregunto Tails un poco más preocupado.

"(No quiero preocupar a los chicos), estoy bien" dijo Sonic.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?, a mí me parece que algo te pasa Sonic" dijo Tails con algo de preocupación.

"Estoy bien, en serio, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" dijo Sonic mientras luchaba por mitigar el dolor que sentía.

"Sonic… estaba muy preocupada por ti" dijo Amy con los ojos vidriosos.

Sonic se levantó de la cama, y con un esfuerzo increíble pudo aparentar que no sentía ningún dolor.

"Lo ven chicos estoy de maravilla… es solo que aún estoy algo aturdido.

Amy abrazo a Sonic, Sonic sintió el dolor de su pierna aún más fuerte.

"Amy… suéltame por favor" dijo Sonic tratando de disimular que estaba calmado.

"Ah… lo siento Sonic, aun estas algo cansado" dijo Amy mientras soltaba a Sonic.

"Tails, saldré a correr, regresare en un par de horas" dijo Sonic mientras con mucho esfuerzo caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Pero Sonic, creo que sería mejor que descansaras un poco, solo para recobrarte por completo" dijo Amy muy preocupada.

"Ya lo dije, estoy bien, hasta luego" dijo Sonic mientras salía del taller de Tails.

"Sonic…" dijo Amy muy preocupada.

"Amy, Sonic estará bien, solo necesita despejarse un poco" dijo Tails tratando de confortar a Amy.

"(Algo no anda bien con Sonic, lo presiento...)" pensó Amy.

"Amy, creo que el señor Sonic se pondrá bien, después de todo él es un héroe" dijo Cream para tratar de calmar a Amy.

"Voy a mi casa, vuelvo en seguida, por favor espérenme aquí…" dijo Amy.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Amy?, sería mejor que te quedaras para que te recuperaras, no me molesta" dijo Tails.

Amy sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo del taller de Tails.

"Amy…" dijo Cream preocupada.

"Creo que estará bien, tenemos que esperarla Cream" dijo Tails mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá.

"Está bien" dijo Cream.

Amy corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, en cuanto llego abrió la puerta muy rápido y subió las escaleras hasta su alcoba, estando allí empezó a buscar algo de manera frenética.

"¿Dónde está?, ahh… sé que lo puse por aquí" decía Amy mientras desacomodaba todas sus cosas muy desesperadamente.

"¡Si, aquí está al fin lo encontré!" dijo Amy triunfante.

Amy se apresuró para salir de casa y regresar al taller de Tails, pero antes hizo una parada en su cocina y preparo un perrito caliente de aspecto muy apetitoso. Amy tomo el perrito caliente consigo y se lo llevo.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del taller de Tails…

"(¡Ughh!... mi pierna, este dolor es insoportable…)" pensaba Sonic mientras intentaba correr.

Sonic llevaba ya un rato intentando correr, pero sentía su pierna muy pesada, por lo que no podía avanzar para nada.

"(¿Qué me pasa?, no puedo correr mi pierna me duele mucho y la siento muy pesada)" pensaba Sonic mientras con todo su empeño intentaba correr.

Los intentos de Sonic por tomar carrera eran en vano, y a cada momento el dolor de Sonic parecía que aumentaba más.

"(¿Qué pasara si no puedo correr más?, ¿Qué será de mí?, no seré de ninguna ayuda, no podre correr más…)" pensaba Sonic muy desesperado y frustrado.

Sonic no podía más y se sentó en una pequeña colina de pasto.

"(¿Por qué me duele tanto?, ¡Aghh!, no parece que vaya a desaparecer, de hecho a cada momento solo empeora…" pensaba Sonic.

Sonic intentaba sobar su pierna, pero el más mínimo contacto con otra cosa, hacía que Sonic se doblara del dolor.

"(¡Noo!, ¿Qué hare si no puedo correr más?, si tan solo no me hubiera tocado ese aguijón, lo hice para salvar a Amy…)" pensaba Sonic cada vez más frustrado.

Mientras más pensaba Sonic en que no podría correr más a causa del dolor de su pierna, empezaba a tener pensamientos más negativos.

"(¿Qué hacia Amy en ese lugar de todas maneras?, seguro estaría siguiéndome, le dije que no me siguiera… si ella no hubiera estado allí, seguro que no habría ocurrido nada de esto…)" pensó Sonic.

Sonic hizo puño su mano y golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza.

"(¡Le dije que se quedara en casa!... siempre me está acosando… ya estoy harto… ¡de Amy!... todo esto es culpa suya…)" pensaba Sonic, quien se veía muy enojado.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails…

La puerta del taller de Tails se abrió de golpe.

"¿Ya regreso Sonic?" pregunto Amy quien se veía muy cansada.

"No… aun no regresa, y Cream se ha ido a su casa hace rato" dijo Tails quien aún estaba despierto.

"Tails… creo que, algo le pasa a Sonic" dijo Amy.

"¿En serio?, pues yo lo vi bien" dijo Tails.

"Bueno, es que…" dijo Amy antes de ser interrumpida por Tails.

"Vamos Amy, creo que estas preocupándote de más, creo que Sonic aún está un poco cansado, pero ya verás que cuando regrese estará bien" dijo Tails para intentar calmar a Amy.

"Pero Tails… (No puedo decirle que es solo un presentimiento, no me creerá), ¿Tails, me haces un favor?" dijo Amy.

"Claro Amy, que necesitas" dijo Tails.

"¿Ves este perrito caliente que tengo aquí?, quiero que en cuanto veas a Sonic se lo des" dijo Amy entregándole el perrito caliente.

"Claro Amy, creo que a Sonic le encantara" dijo Tails mientras tomaba el perrito caliente.

"Y una cosa más…" dijo Amy mientras buscaba algo en su vestido.

"¿Qué es Amy?" pregunto Tails algo curioso.

"Toma, antes de darle el perrito caliente a Sonic, rocía el contenido de este frasco en el perrito caliente, no lo olvides es muy importante" dijo Amy mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco a Tails.

"¿Qué es esto Amy?... Espera, ¿no será una poción de amor o algo así verdad?" dijo Tails sorprendido.

"¡Claro que no Tails!... se trata de… (Si le digo que es un remedio no querrá ponérselo…) un… sazonador especial para carne" dijo Amy dudosa.

"¿Un sazonador especial para carne?" preguntó Tails.

"Si así es, le dará un sabor muy sabroso al perrito caliente, pero no lo olvides esto es muy importante, rocíalo sobre el perrito caliente antes de que Sonic lo coma" dijo Amy.

"E-Esta bien Amy" dijo Tails no muy seguro.

"Bien Tails te lo encargo ¿sí?, por favor hazlo por mi…" dijo Amy mientras salía del taller de Tails.

"Bueno creo que tendré que esperar a Sonic" dijo Tails mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Amy iba camino a su casa cuando vio a Sonic.

"¿Sonic?" se preguntó Amy.

Amy corrió hacia Sonic para abrazarlo, y cuando lo alcanzo lo abrazo.

"¡¿Qué pasa? Amy!" dijo Sonic mientras el dolor de su pierna aumentaba aún más.

"Sonic que bueno que te veo, quería darte las buenas…" dijo Amy antes de ser interrumpida por Sonic.

"¡Suéltame Amy!" grito Sonic con mucha fuerza.

Sonic acumulo fuerza en sus brazos y con un movimiento muy brusco extendió sus brazos, soltándose del abraso de Amy, arrojándola al suelo.

"Ahh… ¿Sonic que te pasa?" pregunto Amy estando sentada en el suelo.

"¡Ya estoy cansado de ti Amy!" dijo Sonic mientras veía con mucho odio a Amy.

"¿S-Sonic que te pasa, porque estas tan molesto conmigo?" pregunto Amy muy sorprendida.

"¡Es todo tu culpa… siempre estas siguiéndome, acosándome en cada momento, ¿es que no puedes dejarme solo?!" dijo Sonic en un tono de voz muy fuerte.

"Y-Yo te quiero mucho Sonic, por favor no te enfades conmigo" dijo Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Exactamente, solo tú eres quien me quiere, yo a ti no te quiero Amy, compréndelo ya de una vez!" dijo Sonic mientras veía con mucho desprecio a Amy.

"¡Eso no es verdad, yo sé que tú me quieres!" dijo Amy tratando de no llorar más.

"¡Grrr, me desesperas, yo jamás te quise, ahora no te quiero para nada y nunca te querré, compréndelo maldita sea!" dijo Sonic casi gritando.

"¡Tú me has salvado todas esas veces, eso demuestra que tu sientes algo por mí!" dijo Amy muy desesperada.

"¡Te salve porque eso es lo que haría cualquier persona que tenga sentido de la justicia, pero ¿sabes qué?, ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE SALVADO TANTAS VECES, OJALA TE HUBIERAS MUERTO!" dijo Sonic fuera de sí.

Amy se quedó allí, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que Sonic le acababa de decir, Sonic ya la había dejado, solo estaba ella sola, sentada en el suelo, se paró y se dirigió a su casa llorando, en cuanto llego subió a su alcoba y se tiro en la cama llorando sin consuelo.

Sonic por su lado estaba llegando al taller de Tails.

"Sonic, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?" preguntó Tails.

"…" Sonic se quedó callado.

"Eh… ¡Oh es cierto Sonic!" dijo Tails mientras entraba a la cocina.

Tails había salido con un perrito caliente.

"Toma Sonic, debes tener hambre A…" antes de que Tails acabara de hablar Sonic paso a un lado de él y le dio un manotazo al perrito caliente.

"No me interesa Tails… solo quiero descansar" dijo Sonic mientras subía las escaleras.

Tails logro atrapar el perrito caliente antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a Sonic ahora?" dijo Tails algo molesto.

El tiempo pasó y todos ya se habían ido a dormir.

"(¡Este dolor es insoportable!)" Sonic no podía dormir por el dolor cada vez más punzante, parecía como si su pierna estuviera a punto de salirse de su cuerpo.

Sonic se levantó y fue a la cocina para ver si podía encontrar hielo, cuando vio el perrito caliente.

"(Ugh, no he comido nada en todo el día)" pensó Sonic.

Sonic se acercó a la mesa, y se comió el perrito caliente, de pronto Sonic comenzó a notar como el dolor de su pierna iba desapareciendo gradualmente.

"(Me iré a dormir)" pensó Sonic mientras se dirigía a dormir.

En esos momentos en casa de Amy.

Amy había llorado tanto que se había quedado dormida.

"(¿Qué es este dolor que estoy sufriendo?)" Amy se encontraba soñando.

En su habitación cerca de su cama, una pequeña nube purpura se estaba formando en el suelo.

"(Yo puedo ayudarte… tu dolor es similar al mío)" dijo una voz misteriosa.

"(¿Quién eres, puedes ayudarme?)" Dijo Amy quien se sentía muy mal.

"(Ese dolor que sientes… es igual al mío)" dijo la voz.

"(¡No lo soporto creo que voy a desaparecer!)" dijo Amy mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

"( Quieres que pare ese dolor, ¿incluso aunque signifique perder toda emoción?)" dijo la voz misteriosa.

"(Por favor ayúdame, solo quiero olvidar todo mi sufrimiento)" dijo Amy.

"(Esta bien te ayudare… solo tienes que aceptar que perderás todo sentimiento)" dijo la voz.

En la realidad una sombra muy tenebrosa estaba a un lado de Amy que estaba dormida.

"(Acepto, pero por favor has que este sufrimiento desaparezca)" dijo Amy muy desesperada.

"(Como desees…)" dijo la voz.

En la realidad la sombra atravesó a Amy muy rápidamente.

"(Ya cumplí tu deseo…)" dijo la voz misteriosa por última vez.

Amy ya no respondía.

A la mañana siguiente en el taller de Tails.

"(Ah… mi pierna… espera…¡!)" pensaba Sonic mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

Sonic se levantó de la cama muy ágilmente.

"¡Ya me siento mejor… mucho mejor nunca me había sentido tan bien!" grito Sonic muy emocionado.

"¡Sonic que pasa!" entro Tails muy alarmado.

"Ehh… no es nada Tails… jeje" dijo Sonic muy alegre.

"Estas actuando de una manera muy extraña Sonic" dijo Tails algo confundido.

"Vamos Tails, vayamos afuera, estoy ansioso por correr" dijo Sonic mientras salía de la casa a una velocidad increíble.

Tails se quedó allí con el pelaje alborotado por la ráfaga de aire.

"Pero, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó Tails.

Sonic salió del taller de Tails y corrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Mientras tanto en casa de Amy.

Amy se encontraba en la cama, aún estaba durmiendo.

"…" Amy se levantó silenciosa de la cama y se vio en un espejo que tenía en su cuarto.

"Estuve llorando toda la noche" dijo Amy viéndose en el espejo sin expresión alguna.

Amy estaba despeinada y con los ojos llenos de lagañas.

"Estoy hecha un desastre, será mejor que me bañe" dijo Amy mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después de la ducha, Amy hizo la limpieza de su casa.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó Amy mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de su comedor tomando un café.

Amy comenzaba a recordar lo que Sonic le había dicho.

"…" Amy se quedaba pensativa.

Amy volteo a ver por la ventana, unos pequeños pajarillos se pararon en la ventana, eran muy bonitos. Amy solo los veía mientras no sentía nada.

"¿Por qué no me afecta lo que me dijo Sonic?" se preguntó Amy.

Amy salió de su casa, y vio los alrededores, Amy veía todo muy aburrido y sin vida, las flores de su jardín parecían marchitas.

"…" Amy volvió a entrar a su casa.

Amy se sentó en su sofá viendo a la nada, en realidad no estaba pensando en nada, solo estaba allí sin hacer nada, sin sentir nada.

Mientras tanto Sonic corría por los prados a su velocidad habitual.

"Nunca creí que correr de nuevo sería tan genial…" dijo Sonic mientras corría por los prados.

En ese momento Sonic se dio cuenta de que algo lo seguía. Sonic freno en seco.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Sonic mientras volteaba hacia atrás.

Era un robot de German, estaba hecho pedazos.

"¿Pero qué…?" se preguntó Sonic algo sorprendido.

El robot empezaba a emanar un vapor purpura muy inquietante.

"¿Sera?" se preguntó Sonic.

El robot destartalado lanzo misiles hacia Sonic, pero este los esquivo muy fácilmente, e incluso pateo uno hacia el robot haciéndolo pedazos, el vapor purpura desapareció.

"No puede ser… creo que… tengo que avisar a Tails de esto" dijo Sonic, quien salió a toda prisa en dirección hacia el taller de Tails.

Tails se encontraba en la cocina de su taller limpiando los restos de comida de Sonic.

"Vaya, Sonic debería aprender a tirar su basura" dijo Tails mientras tiraba la basura de la mesa.

Pero en ese momento Tails encontró el frasco que Amy le había dado, y lo examino más de cerca.

"¿Para que serviría esto que Amy hizo que pusiera en el perrito caliente de Sonic?" se preguntó Tails mientras veía el frasco.

En el frasco encontró una leyenda que decía: Elixir de Panacea.

"¿Elixir de Panacea?, eso no suena para nada a un sazonador, será mejor que vea que es esto" dijo Tails mientras se dirigía a su escritorio donde estaba su ordenador.

Tails encendió el ordenador y comenzó a investigar sobre el contenido del frasco, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que después de una búsqueda exhaustiva y difícil, logro encontrar algo que lo sorprendió mucho.

"Elixir de Panacea, creada por Aldous el Alquimista en la isla de la alquimia, es un remedio milagroso que puede curar cualquier padecimiento, a excepción de la muerte, se sabe que solo fue creada una dosis de 3 mililitros, de los cuales no se conoce su paradero, pero es muy probable que se hallan perdido para siempre" leyó Tails, quien entre mas leía mas impresionado estaba.

Tails termino de investigar todo acerca del Elixir de Panacea.

"¿Cómo es que Amy tenía algo tan increíble?" se preguntó Tails.

Cuando Sonic entro de pronto a el taller.

"¡Tails!" dijo Sonic mientras entraba.

"¿Qué ocurre Sonic?" pregunto Tails mientras aún seguía distraído con el frasco que tenía en sus manos.

"Parece que tenemos un problema, hoy luche contra un robot de German" dijo Sonic.

"¿A si?" dijo Tails sin prestar mucha atención a Sonic.

"Eh… Tails estás conmigo ¿Amigo?" dijo Sonic.

"Sonic, ¿no te sientes algo diferente?" preguntó Tails a Sonic.

"¿De qué hablas Tails?" pregunto Sonic algo confundido.

"¿Comiste el perrito caliente de la mesa de la cocina?" pregunto Tails con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Eh… bueno si, pero es que tenía algo de hambre" dijo Sonic.

"¡¿Seguro que no te sientes diferente?!" pregunto Tails muy sorprendido.

"¿A qué viene todo esto Tails?" pregunto Sonic.

"Vamos Sonic, me estas ocultando algo" dijo Tails.

"Bueno… la verdad es que…" dijo Sonic, posteriormente le conto todo sobre su pierna.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" pregunto Tails molesto.

"No quería preocuparlos por pequeñeces, además ya estoy bien" dijo Sonic despreocupado.

"Por lo que me dices pudiste haber perdido tu pierna" dijo Tails molesto.

"No era para tanto, ahora estoy bien" dijo Sonic.

"Sonic, estas bien porque tomaste esto sin darte cuenta" dijo Tails mientras le mostraba a Sonic el frasco de Elixir de Panacea.

"¿Qué es esto Tails?" pregunto Sonic.

"Esa es una medicina legendaria Sonic, eso es lo que te curo" dijo Tails.

"Pero no recuerdo haber tomado nada Tails" dijo Sonic.

"Pues no, eso es porque yo rocié el perrito caliente que te comiste con el contenido de este frasco a petición de Amy" dijo Tails.

"¿Amy te pidió eso?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es, no sé cómo es que Amy tenía algo tan valioso entre sus cosas" dijo Tails muy sorprendido.

"Amy…" Sonic se quedó pensativo.

"Sonic creo que Amy ayudo a tu recuperación dándote esta medicina tan poderosa, je deberías darle las gracias, tienes mucha suerte" dijo Tails.

"… oh no…" dijo Sonic mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo decaído.

"¿Qué pasa Soni…?" pero antes de que Tails preguntara se escuchó un estruendo fuera del taller de Tails.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" pregunto Tails muy sorprendido.

Sonic y Tails salieron del taller a toda velocidad. Era un robot de German destartalado otra vez.

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Sonic mientras se dirigía al robot para acabar con él.

Sonic pudo destrozarlo fácilmente y de nueva cuenta un vapor purpura salió de entre la chatarra del robot.

"¡Sonic eso era…!" dijo Tails muy asustado.

"Creo que si Tails" dijo Sonic.

"Tenemos que avisar a todos rápido" dijo Tails, quien sin pensarlo corrió hacia su taller.

"(Es cierto, espero que esa cosa no siga aún con vida)" pensó Sonic mientras seguía a Tails.

Después de avisar a todos, al cabo de un tiempo ya estaban todos en el taller de Tails reunidos, todos, excepto Amy.

"¿Dónde está Amy?" preguntó Cream.

"No lo sé…" dijo Sonic pensativo.

"No puedo creer que esa cosa aun siga aquí" dijo Knuckles muy serio.

"Creí que ya habías acabado con él impostor" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Eso creí yo también" dijo Sonic.

"¿Están seguros de lo que vieron?" preguntó Silver.

"Si, eran robots de Eggman, de ellos emanaba este vapor purpura, parecido al de Ancient Spirit" dijo Sonic.

"Pero se supone que con ese extraño aparato que German te dio debía ser su fin" dijo Blaze.

"Quizás el impostor no acabo con él por compasión" dijo Shadow.

"Créeme, para esa cosa no existe compasión" dijo Sonic muy serio.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Silver.

"Supongo que lo mejor será dividirnos para la búsqueda de estos robots, y eliminarlos, son sencillos de eliminar" dijo Sonic.

Todos acordaron y salieron del taller de Tails, a excepción de Cream y Cheese.

"Señor Sonic, ¿Qué pasaría con Amy?, debemos avisarle de esto" dijo Cream decidida.

"…" Sonic solo guardaba silencio.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con Amy?, intente comunicarme con ella, pero no me contestaba nadie en su casa" dijo Tails algo preocupado.

"¡Quizás uno de esos robots malos la capturaron!" dijo Cream muy asustada.

"Sonic, tenemos que ir a revisar" dijo Tails.

"Vayan ustedes yo iré a buscar más robots" dijo Sonic mientras salía del taller de Tails.

"Espera…" dijo Tails.

"Vamos Tails no perdamos más tiempo" dijo Cream.

Tails y Cream salieron del Taller, y se dirigieron a casa de Amy. Ya estando en la entrada tocaron la puerta.

"Amy, soy yo Cream, por favor abre" dijo Cream mientras tocaba la puerta.

Sin embargo no había respuesta.

"Creo que no está en casa" dijo Tails.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta Tails y Cream, la puerta de la casa se abrió silenciosamente.

"…" Amy estaba parado viéndolos sin expresión es su cara.

"¡Ahh!" grito Cream al ver a Amy.

"¿Amy, estas bien?" pregunto Tails al ver a Amy.

"Si, estoy bien" dijo Amy.

"Amy, estábamos preocupados por ti…" dijo Cream.

"Pues estoy bien" dijo Amy.

"Amy mira, quería darte esto hace mucho, pero como todo ha estado muy peligroso últimamente, no he podido dártelo" Cream saco la rosa arcoíris con un florero.

La rosa arcoíris era muy bella, no había perdido el color por que Cream había cuidado muy bien de ella.

"Wow, Cream que rosa tan bonita" dijo Tails muy sorprendido.

"…" Amy solo veía una rosa sin color.

"¿Te gusta Amy?" preguntó Cream.

"(No sé qué tiene de especial)" pensó Amy.

Amy tomo la rosa y la puso en una repisa de su casa.

"Gracias" dijo Amy sin decir nada más.

"Eh… de nada…" dijo Cream esperando oír algo más.

"¿Amy?" se preguntó Tails.

Cream y Tails entraron a casa de Amy.

"Amy esa rosa es para el señor Sonic" dijo Cream muy alegre.

"¿Entonces porque no se la diste al?" pregunto Amy sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"¿Eh?... pero Amy es para que tú se la des…" dijo Cream algo confundida.

"No entiendo" dijo Amy con cara de Póker.

"¿Qué pasa Amy?, no eres tú" dijo Cream.

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo Amy muy seria.

"Amy estas muy rara" dijo Tails.

"…" Amy solo se quedó callada, no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran de ella.

"Amy, robots de German han aparecido, parece ser que están poseídos por los restos de Ancient Spirit" dijo Tails.

"No me importa" dijo Amy.

"…Bueno, pero ten cuidado" dijo Tails.

"Amy…" Cream sabía que algo andaba mal.

"¿Cuánto más se quedaran?" pregunto Amy de golpe.

"Eh…bueno creo que es hora de irnos Cream" dijo Tails levantándose de su lugar.

"Pero Tails" replico Cream.

"Vamos Cream luego te explico" dijo Tails.

Ambos salieron de casa de Amy, Amy solo se quedó sentada en su lugar sin mostrar ninguna preocupación ni nada.

"Tails, ¿Qué le pasa a Amy?" pregunto Cream muy preocupada.

"No lo sé, seguro hoy no fue un buen día para ella" dijo Tails.

"Tails, estoy muy preocupada por Amy, mañana podemos venir a verla de nuevo ¿sí?" dijo Cream.

"Umm… está bien Cream" dijo Tails.

Ambos se dirigieron al taller de Tails.

Mientras tanto Sonic se encontraba corriendo por una zona rocosa pensando…

"(No puedo creer que le haya dicho esas cosas a Amy…)" pensaba Sonic mientras corría.

Sonic encontró un lugar donde descansar y poder meditar más serenamente.

"(¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, ese no era yo…)" pensaba Sonic.

Sonic recordó lo que Tails le había mostrado en su taller.

"(¿Elixir de Panacea?, ¿será que eso fue, lo que me ayudo?... mi pierna… el solo hecho de pensar que no volvería a correr hacia que me sintiera de lo peor, aun así Amy no se merecía que la tratara de esa forma tan mezquina…)" pensaba Sonic.

Sonic suspiro…

"(No tengo el valor para pedirle disculpas a Amy… además… ¿Amy me perdonaría?)" pensaba Sonic.

"(Amy… ella me ayudo, lo menos que puedo hacer es pedir disculpas y darle las gracias, pero, no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo)" pensó Sonic mientras se paraba y corría a toda velocidad hacia el taller de Tails.

En el taller de Tails.

"Cream, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?, está cerca de aquí" dijo Tails.

"Gracias Tails, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí por si el señor Sonic regresa, seguro que tiene algo que decirte" dijo Cream.

"Está bien Cream pero ten cuidado" dijo Tails mientras se despedía de Cream.

Justo cuando Cream estaba a punto de irse Sonic llego al taller.

"Hey, ¿Qué tal chicos?" dijo Sonic mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Sonic, ¿encontraste algo?" preguntó Tails.

"Nada, parece ser que esos eran todos, quizá los chicos hayan encontrado algo" dijo Sonic.

"Puede ser, mañana tendremos que preguntarles" dijo Tails.

Cream se despidió de Sonic, y se fue a su casa.

"Oye Sonic" dijo Tails algo inseguro.

"¿Qué pasa Tails?" dijo Sonic.

"Cream y yo visitamos a Amy esta tarde" dijo Tails.

"¿A si?" respondió Sonic algo decaído.

"Si, y estaba muy rara… era muy fría con nosotros, Cream se preocupó mucho" dijo Tails también algo preocupado.

"(Amy…)" se quedó pensando Sonic.

"Mañana iremos a verla de nuevo… creo que deberías venir con nosotros" dijo Tails.

"P-Pero mañana tenemos que avisar a los chicos, además de preguntarles si han visto algo" dijo Sonic.

"Bueno, tienes razón, iremos solo Cream y yo… tu ocúpate de eso" dijo Tails.

"Si" contesto Sonic.

En casa de Amy.

"(Me siento tan vacía)" pensaba Amy, quien aún seguía sentada en el sillón desde que Tails y Cream se fueron.

Amy se levantó y subió a su alcoba.

"…" Amy no estaba pensando en nada, solo se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

En cuanto Amy cerró sus ojos, quedo dormida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO VI.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

"¡Vamos Tails, date prisa!" dijo Cream mientras apresuraba a Tails a salir del taller.

"Pero Cream, debemos esperar a que termine la reunion para ir con Amy" dijo Tails mientras ponía en orden sus cosas.

"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?" pregunto Sonic algo curioso.

"Vamos a casa de Amy señor Sonic" dijo Cream mientras ataba el moño de Cheese.

"Ah…" dijo Sonic meditativo.

"Iremos despues de la reunion de hoy" dijo Tails.

"Está bien" dijo Sonic.

Horas antes…

Amy se encontraba recostada en su cama, despierta, aún era muy temprano, pero ella sabía que no podía dormir más así que decidió levantarse para hacer sus tareas domésticas.

Amy termino más pronto de lo que esperaba, eso era debido a que el día anterior ya lo había hecho.

"(No sé qué más hacer)" pensó Amy.

Amy se percató de que la rosa arcoíris se había marchitado, y solo la tomo para tirarla a la basura como si nada. Un par de horas despues Amy decidió salir de casa para ver su jardín.

"…" Amy se quedó viendo su jardín un momento pero no encontró nada que llamase su atención.

Amy entonces cerró la puerta de su casa y se marchó al pueblo para surtir su despensa. Amy estaba caminando hacia el supermercado cuando vio unos niños jugando…

"¡Jeje, pásame el balón!" dijo uno de los niños.

"…" Amy simplemente paso por allí sin decir nada.

Amy entro al supermercado e hizo sus compras, llevaba bastantes bolsas…

"¿Disculpe señorita, segura que puede cargar con tantas bolsas?" preguntó el dependiente.

"Si" dijo Amy cargando todas las bolsas sin ningún problema.

Amy iba caminando con todas esas bolsas, cuando alguien conocido la vio y se acercó para saludar.

"Hola Amy" dijo Silver mientras se acercaba acompañado por Blaze.

"Hola" dijo Amy.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con esas bolsas?" preguntó Silver.

"No" dijo Amy mientras se alejaba.

"¿Eh?" dijo Silver algo confuso.

Amy solo se alejaba.

"¿Silver?" pregunto Blaze para hacer reaccionar a Silver.

"¡Eh, Amy espera!" dijo Silver mientras seguía a Amy.

Amy se paró en seco.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Silver mientras se acercaba a Amy.

"No" dijo Amy.

"¿Segura?, te noto algo extraña" dijo Silver con preocupación en su rostro.

"Si, tengo que irme" dijo Amy mientras le daba la espalda a Silver.

"Déjame ayudarte con tus bolsas por lo menos" dijo Silver mientras se acercaba a Amy para tomar las bolsas.

Antes de que Silver se acercara un balón golpeo las bolsas de Amy, haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo y todas las cosas se desperdigaran.

"Mira lo que has hecho…" dijo un niño a otro asustado.

"N-No era mi intensión, patee el balón muy fuerte" dijo el otro niño.

Amy solo se quedó parada en el sitio viendo al vacío.

"¡Hey discúlpense niños!" grito Blaze muy molesta a los niños.

"Si señora… perdón por tirar sus cosas…" dijeron los niños arrepentidos.

"Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez ¿sí?" dijo Silver mientras tomaba el balón y lo pateaba para dárselo a los niños.

"Gracias señor" dijeron los niños mientras se iban corriendo.

"Amy déjame ayudarte con tus cosas" dijo Silver mientras levantaba las cosas del suelo.

"Déjalas, no me importa… solo quiero irme a casa… no debí salir" dijo Amy mientras se alejaba.

"Amy espera" dijo Silver mientras recogía las cosas del suelo.

Blaze se acercó a recoger las cosas también.

"Oye, Silver te está hablando" dijo Blaze.

"…" Amy se limitó a seguir caminando.

"¿Pero qué le pasa?" dijo Blaze algo molesta.

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguare…" dijo Silver mientras se levantaba con las cosas de Amy y la seguía.

"Espera Silver" dijo Blaze mientras seguía a Silver.

Silver y Blaze alcanzaron a Amy y no la dejaban pasar.

"Vamos Amy, algo te pasa, por favor dímelo" dijo Silver.

"No tiene nada que ver contigo" dijo Amy mientras seguía caminando.

Blaze y Silver se apartaron al ver que Amy no iba a detenerse.

"Amy… ¿Por qué te estas portando así?" pregunto Silver muy angustiado.

"…" Amy solo seguía caminando.

Silver y Blaze insistieron en seguir a Amy.

"¿He hecho algo que te enfado Amy?" preguntó Silver.

"No" dijo Amy.

"¿Entonces porque eres tan distante de nosotros?" preguntó Silver.

"Solo déjame sola" dijo Amy fríamente.

"Amy… tu eres mi amiga, sé que algo te pasa, ¿acaso Sonic tiene algo que ver en esto?" dijo Silver.

"…" Amy guardo silencio y siguió caminando.

"¿Es por Sonic?" reafirmo Silver.

"…" Amy estaba muy cayada.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?" pregunto Silver molesto.

"…" Amy seguía cayada.

"Silver, no creo que meterse en los asuntos de otros esté bien" dijo Blaze.

"Amy es muy amiga mía, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, ese Sonic tuvo que haber hecho algo muy malo para poner a Amy así" dijo Silver mientras se notaba más su enojo.

"Silver" dijo Blaze.

Silver y Blaze siguieron a Amy hasta su casa y ordenaron su despensa. Amy solo se sentó en su sofá.

"Vamos Amy háblame de lo que paso" dijo Silver.

"De todas formas no me importa, te lo diré…" dijo Amy muy seria.

Silver puso mucha atención a lo que Amy le había dicho, le dijo todo lo que Sonic le había dicho con una frialdad increíble, parecía que no le afectaba en nada.

"…" Blaze guardo silencio.

"Ese erizo… se las verá conmigo… ni siquiera te ha pedido disculpas y es que desearte la muerte no tiene perdón" dijo Silver muy enfadado.

"Silver creo que deberías calmarte" dijo Blaze.

"No puedo Blaze, Sonic se las verá conmigo" dijo Silver mientras apretaba su puño.

"No quiero causar problemas… solo déjalo como esta… no me importa" dijo Amy mientras veía a Silver con una mirada vacía.

"Amy… ¿estarás bien?" preguntó Silver.

"No te preocupes" dijo Amy.

Silver y Blaze se despidieron de Amy y salieron de la casa.

"¿Qué harás Silver?" pregunto Blaze con los brazos cruzados.

"Amy está muy mal… no sé qué hacer" dijo Silver muy decaído.

"Lo que hizo Sonic fue horrible" dijo Blaze meditativa.

"Sonic no merece que alguien como Amy siempre este cuidándolo y preocupándose por el" dijo Silver.

"Sería mejor que dejáramos esto" dijo Blaze.

"No me preocupa para nada ese erizo, quien me preocupa Amy" dijo Silver pensativo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Blaze.

"Vi sus ojos… creo que Amy está muy herida… solo espero que vuelva a ser la misma" dijo Silver.

Silver no pudo controlarse y salió a toda velocidad hacia el taller de Tails.

"¡Espera Silver, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?!" grito Blaze muy preocupada.

Blaze intento seguir a Silver pero de pronto tuvo un mareo.

"Aghh… ¿Qué me pasa?" dijo Blaze.

La mente de Blaze quedo en blanco.

"(Solo… tú… puedes sentir mi dolor)" dijo una voz misteriosa.

"(Esta… sensación, ¡es como aquella vez!)" se dijo Blaze.

"(Debes encontrar al humano que nos liberó…)" dijo la voz un poco más claro.

"(¿Qué quieres decir?)" pregunto Blaze muy confundida.

"(Me encontraba junto a Ancient Spirit limitando su horrible poder)" dijo la voz.

"(¿Ancient Spirit?, si tienes algo que ver con ese demonio tendré que acabar contigo)" dijo Blaze muy firmemente.

"(Tu y Adeline son muy parecidas, por favor ayúdame…)" dijo la voz con un tono nostálgico.

"(Dime quien eres)" dijo Blaze.

"(Puedes llamarme… Solt)" dijo la voz antes de desaparecer.

"(¡Espera!)" dijo Blaze antes de darse cuenta de que estaba de pie fuera de la casa de Amy.

Blaze trato de recuperarse lo más rápido posible.

"(¿Solt?, ¿será que tenga algo que ver con Eggman?)" pensó Blaze.

Blaze se dio cuenta de que Silver había ido con Sonic, lo cual solo traería problemas.

"(¡Silver!, tengo que detenerlo, luego me ocupare de estos sueños)" pensó Blaze mientras saltaba a toda velocidad para dar caza a Silver.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails.

"Sonic, Cream y yo iremos a visitar a Amy después de reunirnos con los chicos para ver la situación de los robots" dijo Tails.

Cream y Cheese estaban junto a él.

"… Está bien amigo" dijo Sonic pensativo.

"Señor Sonic, estoy preocupada por Amy…" dijo Cream angustiada.

"¿Tails, cuando vendrán los chicos?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pues ya me puse en contacto con todos, ya deben de estar en camino, solo Amy no me responde" dijo Tails.

"(Amy… ¿Por qué no puedo solo disculparme?)" pensó Sonic algo frustrado.

Justo entonces alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo Tails mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

Era Knuckles acompañado por Rouge, además detrás estaba Shadow, Vector, Charmy y Espio.

"Chicos que bueno que vinieron, entre más ayuda tengamos mejor" dijo Tails muy contento.

Todos pasaron al taller de Tails.

"Aun no estamos todos, faltan Silver y Blaze" dijo Tails.

Entonces la puerta del taller de Tails se abrió muy bruscamente.

"¡Sonic!" grito Silver mientras entraba furioso al taller de Tails.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sonic, quien estaba sentado en un sofá.

"¡Esta vez te has pasado!" grito Silver mientras usaba sus poderes psíquicos para levantar a Sonic y arrojarlo fuera del taller.

Ninguno de los allí presentes podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Aghh, ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!" dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¡Ahora no te hagas el inocente se lo que le hiciste a Amy!" dijo Silver muy furioso.

"¡…!" Sonic se quedó sin palabras.

"¡¿Aun no te has disculpado con ella?!" pregunto Silver.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo" dijo Sonic.

Silver utilizo sus poderes psíquicos para atrapar a Sonic, pero justo antes de que lo lanzara por los aires Knuckles velozmente le dio un puñetazo a Silver. Silver cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!" pregunto Knuckles muy enojado.

Blaze estaba a punto de llegar, ya podía ver que había llegado tarde.

Silver se levantó un poco más calmado.

"¿Te haces llamar héroe?, ¡eres un cobarde!" dijo Silver enojado.

"…" Sonic se quedó callado.

"¡Silver!" dijo Blaze mientras se acercaba a Silver.

"¿Blaze?" dijo Silver algo sorprendido.

"Debes controlarte… no me gusta verte así" dijo Blaze quien puso su mano en el hombro de Silver.

"Está bien Blaze… lo hare por ti" dijo Silver.

"¿Chicos que es lo que ocurre aquí?" pregunto Rouge quien se acercaba a Silver y Blaze.

"Creo que el más indicado para explicar esto es ese erizo de allí" dijo Silver señalando a Sonic.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Sonic, que es lo que pasa?" pregunto Tails muy confundido.

"Yo… metí la pata hasta el fondo…" dijo Sonic muy decaído.

Ninguno a excepción de Silver y Blaze entendió a qué se refería Sonic.

"¿Qué quieres decir Sonic?" pregunto Tails muy preocupado.

Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad de allí.

"¡Cobarde!" grito Silver.

"¡Espera Silver, no se te ocurra seguirle!" dijo Blaze bloqueando el camino de Silver.

"¡Blaze apártate!" dijo Silver.

"*murmullo*- mira a donde se dirige" murmuro Blaze.

"…" SIlver se quedó viendo el camino.

"Sera mejor dejarlo así" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien" dijo Silver un poco más calmado.

"¿Pero que acaba de pasar aquí?" se preguntó Charmy.

"¿Silver, Blaze, que ocurre?" preguntó Tails.

"Dejemos que Sonic te lo cuente cuando regrese" dijo Blaze.

FIN DEL CAPITULO VII

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Me tarde mucho para escribir este capítulo, la escuela y el trabajo quitan mucho tiempo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Sonic se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Amy.

"(Debí disculparme desde un principio… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?)" Pensaba Sonic mientras atravesaba la ciudad.

De un momento a otro, Sonic se encontraba frente a la casa de Amy.

"(Amy, lo siento mucho… es solo que estaba muy frustrado por creer que no volvería a correr más…)" Sonic estaba tratando de unir las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con Amy.

Sonic estuvo parado un rato fuera de la casa de Amy.

"(Bien creo que ya es hora…)" pensó Sonic mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba.

*golpes en la puerta* Sonic toco la puerta y espero un momento, pero paso cerca de un minuto y nadie abría.

"(¿Estará dormida o algo…? no, tengo que disculparme ahora mismo sin escusas)" pensó Sonic.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Amy se abrió, era Amy quien atendía.

"Amy…" dijo Sonic quien se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Amy.

"¿Si?" pregunto Amy viendo a Sonic con una mirada muy fría.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Sonic muy arrepentido.

"Si" contesto Amy lisa y llanamente.

"Amy… sé que lo que te dije fue muy cruel… a veces soy un idiota… lo siento mucho Amy, espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que hice" dijo Sonic cabizbajo.

"Está bien, no me importa" dijo Amy fríamente.

"Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme ahora… pero por favor te pido que algún día lo hagas… quiero volver a ser tu amigo" dijo Sonic decaído.

"…" Amy se quedó allí parada sin decir nada.

"Amy… ¿quieres ir al cine o a pasear algún día conmigo?" pregunto Sonic muy esperanzado.

"No" contesto Amy.

"E-Esta bien" dijo Sonic incrédulo.

"Vete" dijo Amy con la mirada vacía.

"Amy…" dijo Sonic quien no sabía que decir.

Amy cerró la puerta de su casa dejando a Sonic muy impresionado.

"E-Espera Amy…" dijo Sonic mientras solo observaba como Amy cerraba la puerta.

Sonic no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Amy por favor perdóname!... haría lo que fuera para que me perdonaras" dijo Sonic mientras se quedaba allí parado muy triste.

Sonic recordó lo que Amy había hecho por él, gracias a Amy Sonic puede volver a correr, aunque pensara que ella tuviera algo de culpa por lo sucedido, no podía afirmarlo ya que no estaba seguro de que fue lo que paso.

"(Ahora que lo pienso… después de que ataque a ese monstruo y me rasguño con su aguijón, lo último que pude ver fue como ese monstruo no había sufrido mucho daño… ¿será que… Amy acabo con él?... no puede ser)" pensaba Sonic con mucho remordimiento.

Después de meditar un rato sobre su situación, decidió regresar al taller de Tails caminando.

Unos momentos antes en el taller de Tails.

"Señorita Blaze, por favor dígame que está pasando…" dijo Cream viendo a Blaze muy lastimosamente.

"…Cream yo… no puedo decírtelo, espera a que Sonic te lo diga" dijo Blaze tratando de confortar a Cream.

"¡Bah!... no tengo tiempo para juegos, me voy de aquí" dijo Shadow mientras se retiraba.

"¡Espera Shadow! Tenemos que hablar sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido" dijo Tails.

"Creo que podemos empezar a dar nuestros reportes, después le dices a Sonic todo" dijo Rouge.

"Está bien" contesto Tails.

"Muy bien comenzare yo" dijo Rouge y continuo, "Me entere por Shadow de todo lo que había sucedido, y de la aparición de esa extraña criatura, he destruido dos robots, Shadow se ha encargado de destruir tantos que no pude llevar la cuenta" dijo Rouge explicando a los demás.

"Yo destruí unos cuantos, no lleve una cuenta" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Jefe es hora de que diga nuestra información!" dijo Charmy muy animado.

"*Ejem* Verán nosotros también destruimos algunos robots, pero además de eso descubrimos algo muy interesante, parece que Eggman ha levantado una base en una isla del norte" dijo Vector.

"Además hemos visto como capturaba algunos de los robots que hemos estado destruyendo, llevándolos a esa misma isla" dijo Espio.

"(Eggman… ¿tiene su nueva base en una isla del norte?... debería ser más específicos)" pensaba Blaze.

"Vaya, esa información es muy importante, son de mucha ayuda" dijo Tails.

"Pues nosotros investigamos al sureste y…" dijo Silver antes de ser interrumpido.

"¿Dónde está esa isla exactamente?" pregunto Blaze muy seria.

"¿Eh?... pues debería ser la isla más grande, en cuanto la vez sabrás que es esa isla porque hay una enorme construcción de metal" dijo Vector.

"…" Blaze se quedó pensativa.

"¿Blaze pasa algo?" preguntó Silver.

"(Eggman debe saber algo… ¡estoy segura!)" Pensaba Blaze sin prestar atención a nadie.

"¿Blaze?" pregunto Silver una vez más.

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa?" contesto Blaze.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" pregunto Silver un poco preocupado.

"No es nada… perdón por interrumpirte" dijo Blaze.

"Bueno… les decía que nosotros estuvimos investigando al sureste y encontramos algunos robots, que destruimos, pero eran muy pocos, parecían desorientados" dijo Silver.

"Mmm… viendo la información que nos han dado creo que podría haber más robots por allí, sería mejor seguir buscando y esperar a que Eggman se mueva" dijo Tails.

Todos acordaron en el plan de Tails, si encontraban algo raro, se encargarían de avisarle a Tails. En unos momentos ya todos se habían ido quedando solo, Tails, Cream, Blaze y Silver.

"Debo irme" dijo Blaze mientras se iba.

"Espera Blaze, ¿A dónde vas?" dijo Silver.

"Tengo algunos asuntos que atender" dijo Blaze.

"Vamos Blaze puedes decirme que pasa" dijo Silver.

"Esta vez no, esto es asunto mío" dijo Blaze.

Blaze salto a toda velocidad de allí, sin dar tiempo de seguir cuestionándola.

"Blaze…" dijo Silver.

"¡Viene el señor Sonic!" dijo Cream mientras corría hacia él.

"Sonic" dijo Tails.

"Grr… ya estás aquí" dijo Silver algo molesto.

"Señor Sonic, por favor dígame que es lo que pasa" dijo Cream.

"C-Cream ¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Sonic tratando de distraer la atención.

"¡¿Ya te disculpaste Sonic!?" pregunto Silver muy molesto.

"… Si, ya lo hice" dijo Sonic cabizbajo.

"Mph… tienes suerte de que Amy te estime tanto… espero que te sirva de lección" dijo Silver.

"…Ella no me perdono" dijo Sonic.

"Señor Sonic…" dijo Cream.

Silver se quedó sorprendido, no podía creer que Amy no lo perdonara.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Silver incrédulo.

"…" Sonic solo camino al taller de Tails.

"Eh… Sonic, estoy seguro de que te perdonara… solo dale algo de tiempo" dijo Silver.

"No lo sé" dijo Sonic.

"Bueno, solo espera y veras conozco a Amy" dijo Silver.

"Señor Silver, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Cream.

"E-Eh, pues Sonic y Amy pelearon y…" dijo Silver a quien no se le ocurría como explicar a Cream.

"Entiendo" dijo Cream.

"Vaya Sonic, pienso igual que Silver, Amy te perdonara ya verás" dijo Tails tratando de confortar a Sonic.

"Animo señor Sonic, Amy lo quiere mucho lo perdonara" dijo Cream.

"Gracias chicos" dijo Sonic un poco más animado.

Silver se quedó pensando mientras veía el camino que Blaze había tomado.

"¿Señor Silver, ¿usted también peleo con la señorita Blaze?" pregunto Cream preocupada.

"P-Pero claro que no, q-que dices Cream" dijo Silver muy nervioso.

"¿A dónde habrá ido Blaze?" preguntó Cream.

"Son cosas de ella" dijo Silver.

Mientras tanto al norte de allí Blaze se encontraba corriendo por una zona rocosa, hasta llegar al mar, frente del cual había unos grandes archipiélagos, al final de ellos se alcanzaba a apreciar un enorme edificio metálico rodeado de una enorme muralla.

"(Tenían razón, esa isla destaca mucho)" pensó Blaze mientras se disponía a atravesar los archipiélagos.

Blaze atravesaba las pequeñas islas a gran velocidad, mientras recordaba que había tomado algo de su casa hace unos instantes.

"(Espero que sean de ayuda)" pensó Blaze mientras se detenía a una isla de la fortaleza de Eggman.

Blaze salto a la fortaleza, y como era de esperarse fue recibida por un comité de bienvenida, baterías y robots como nunca había visto estaban atacándola, sin embargo pudo hacerse camino hasta el centro de la fortaleza, donde se encontraba Eggman.

"¡Eggman!" grito Blaze.

"¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?... la verdad es que esperaba a Sonic" dijo Eggman sorprendido.

"¡Vine para saber algo…!" grito Blaze, pero antes de terminar una alarma muy ruidosa empezó a sonar.

"¡No puede ser, otra vez!" grito Eggman.

Eggman activo un monitor, en el cual aparecía la puerta principal de su fortaleza, esta estaba siendo golpeada p muy fuertemente hasta que fue derribada, un montón de polvo salió al ser derribada, Eggman activo un interruptor, y unos enormes robots salieron de sus puestos, sin embargo fueron destruidos por una fuerza misteriosa.

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!" se preguntó Blaze alarmada.

"¡Rayos esta vez sí me atraparan, son más que la vez anterior!" dijo Eggman nervioso.

Las cámaras de Eggman fueron neutralizadas, estaban ciegos.

"¡Yo me largo de aquí!" dijo Eggman mientras activaba otro interruptor.

Eggman subió a su capsula de escape y salió por el techo a toda velocidad.

"¡Espera!" dijo Blaze mientras salto para seguir a Eggman.

Una vez llegaron a la parte de arriba ambos se dieron cuenta de que debajo de ellos había una enorme sombra negra.

"¿Q-Que es eso?" pregunto Blaze muy asustada.

"Han estado atacándome desde que Ancient Spirit fue derrotado" dijo Eggman igualmente asustado.

Blaze podía observar las sombras, eran varias con forma de lobo, con un aspecto muy inquietante.

"E-Escucha por favor sálvame y no volveré a meterme con Sonic y sus amigos" dijo Eggman de rodillas.

"Que patético eres" dijo Blaze, mientras analizaba la situación.

Las sombras iban ganando cada vez más terreno, y combatir con ellas una a una seria una batalla pérdida desde el inicio, así que Blaze tomo una decisión.

"Veré si aún puedo hacerlo" dijo Blaze mientras empezaba a flotar.

Siete esmeraldas de varios colores empezaron a girar en torno a Blaze, en unos momentos Blaze se había transformado en Burning Blaze. Ataco a las sombras con todas sus fuerzas lanzando ráfagas de fuego, las sombras parecían no mermar en absoluto, así que Blaze comenzó a atacarlas directamente.

Después de unas largas horas Blaze logro desvanecer a todas las sombras, terminando muy cansada. Solo aterrizo en el techo de la base de Eggman para deshacer su transformación.

"¡Lo has logrado!" dijo Eggman muy contento.

"*Respiro de cansancio*, apenas… y… lo logre" dijo Blaze exhausta.

"¡Jaja, ahora podre encargarme de ti!" dijo Eggman maliciosamente.

"¿No… te das cuenta de que… seguirán volviendo… verdad?" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Eggman.

"Vamos se… supone que eres un genio" dijo Blaze.

Eggman pensó, que ya había repelido muchas veces a las mismas sombras, y que cada vez regresaban más fuertes.

"¡!" Eggman se quedó sorprendido.

"Necesito… que me digas… todo lo que sabes sobre Ancient Spirit" dijo Blaze.

"¿Por qué te lo diría?" pregunto Eggman rejego.

"Porque si no me lo dices… la próxima vez nos mataran" dijo Blaze.

"*Traga Saliva* Grr… está bien, vamos" dijo Eggman mientras caminaba hacia un elevador.

Blaze lo siguió.

Eggman, seguido por Blaze, entraron a una habitación con muchos ordenadores, en el centro de la habitación había un cubo dorado suspendido en una capsula de cristal.

"Este es mi centro de investigaciones sobre Khotdai, he descubierto muchas cosas acerca de esa dimensión gracias a todo este trabajo" dijo Eggman jactándose.

"¿Dime que era Khotdai?" preguntó Blaze.

"B-Bueno… la verdad es que aún me faltan algunos detalles… una contraseña para ser específicos" dijo Eggman.

"Es decir que no sabes nada, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Blaze nada impresionada.

"¡Te equivocas!, ya he logrado descifrar su sistema de datos, pero no puedo acceder a ellos debido a esa maldita contraseña" dijo Eggman.

"(Intenta ADELINE)" pensó Blaze.

"Solo necesito esa contraseña para poder abrir el núcleo de datos de ese cubo" dijo Eggman.

"(¿Adeline?, ¡esa voz otra vez!) ¿Por qué no intentas Adeline?" sugirió Blaze.

"¿Adeline?, Ja, como si supieras lo que haces" dijo Eggman.

"¡Solo hazlo!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Mph, está bien, ya cásate," dijo Eggman mientras se dirigía a la consola y tecleaba la contraseña.

Para sorpresa de Eggman recibió un mensaje de confirmación.

"ACCESO CONCEDIO… CARGANDO DATOS…" sonó el computador.

"¿Pero qué rayos?... ¿Cómo supiste la contraseña?" se preguntaba Eggman.

"(¡Tenía razón!)" Blaze tampoco podía creerlo.

"ACCESE TERMINO PARA COMENZAR BUSQUEDA" sonó el computador.

"Vamos a probar, Civilización Khot…" dijo Eggman mientras tecleaba en el computador.

"ACCEDIENDO A BASE DE DATOS… LEYENDO INFORME DEL PROFESOR EN HISTORIA CICLICA *bsss*" sonó el computador.

"Parece que los datos están corruptos" dijo Eggman.

"*Bsss* Nuestra civilización fue creada a partir de la bondad de la luna, todas nuestras tradiciones giran en torno a ella" se escuchaba el reporte.

La computadora emitió un montón de estática, y después puso un video. En él se podía ver una civilización muy avanzada, muy parecida a la civilización Babylon, su tecnología era sorprendente.

"Le debemos todo al gran Héroe de Khot, por terminar con las guerras que aquejaban tanto a nuestra gente, fue el quien derroto al temible dios Erra, dios de la guerra, las revueltas…*bsss*" la computadora volvió a emitir estática.

La computadora puso unos números extraños en la esquina superior izquierda del monitor, luego se puso otro video. En este se hacía un reportaje.

"Varias criaturas oscuras han estado apareciendo a lo largo y ancho del país, los avistamientos son cada vez más recientes, nuestro héroe, hace todo lo posible por destruir a esta amenaza… *bsss*" la grabación se cortó para dar paso a otro video más.

"Al parecer no hay más esperanzas, los países están de nuevo en guerra… nuestro héroe legendario ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro… solo esperamos lo peor" la grabación se cortó de golpe, al tiempo que comenzaba otro de manera rápida.

"Somos los únicos que quedamos en el planeta, esos cobardes de Babylon han huido a otra dimensión… hemos estado estudiando a estas criaturas, son a lo que llamamos Remanentes de Erra, son los vástagos que quedaron, al ser destruido" de nuevo la grabación se detuvo pero esta vez allí se quedó.

"¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?..." se preguntó Eggman.

"(Fueron destruidos… pero ¿Por qué?)" Pensó Blaze.

"Vaya esto es interesante, el dios Erra, ¿estará relacionado con Ancient Spirit?" dijo Eggman mientras pensaba en eso.

"¡…!, busca Adeline" dijo Blaze súbitamente.

Eggman se limitó a escribir lo que Blaze le había pedido.

"BUSQUEDA INICIADA… BUSCANDO PERFIL ADELINE… 19, 834, 201 RESULTADOS ENCONTRADOS" dijo la consola.

"Mph… es un registro de habitantes con ese nombre" dijo Eggman.

"Trata con Ancient Spirit" dijo Blaze.

"Buena idea" dijo Eggman mientras escribía.

"BUSQUEDA INICIADA… 1 RESULTADO ENCONTRADO…" dijo la consola.

"Muy bien veamos…" dijo Eggman mientras accedía al resultado.

"MENSAJE CODIFICADO… ESTABLECER NICK DE USUARIO…" dijo la computadora.

"¿Qué?... parece que no podremos acceder" dijo Eggman.

"(Trata con Solt…)… (¡Esa voz… es cierto!) Trata con Solt…" dijo Blaze.

Eggman escribo la contraseña en la máquina.

"NICK CORRECTO… MOSTRANDO MENSAJE…" dijo la maquina mientras cargaba.

"¿Cómo volviste a saber la contraseña…?" se preguntó Eggman estupefacto.

"S… estás viendo… es… men… y… ha pasado… lo peor…, mi… civi… ha sido… *bss* debes… usar el… cubo… *bsss*" la grabación, con un tono de voz apenas entendible se había cortado.

"Bah… eso fue inútil…" dijo Eggman.

"(Usa el cubo… restaura el pasado… y danos una oportunidad mas)" Blaze había escuchado una vez más la voz y no podía creerlo.

"Creo que ahora investigare por mi cuenta" dijo Eggman.

"¡Espera!... necesitare ese cubo de allí" dijo Blaze señalando el cubo del centro de la habitación.

"Ni de broma" dijo Eggman.

"No te lo estaba pidiendo prestado" dijo Blaze mientras rompía la capsula y tomaba el cubo.

"¡¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo?!" dijo Eggman muy molesto.

"Lo siento pero ahora no hay tiempo, (¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?)—(Usa tu habilidad para viajar entre las dimensiones)" Blaze tomo el cubo con mucha fuerza, cerró los ojos, y una enorme luz dorada destello en toda la sala, para cuando la luz había desaparecido, Blaze ya no estaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Esta vez sí me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, espero que les guste, entre la escuela y el trabajo, apenas y me queda tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta, en cuanto al capítulo que sigue esperen sorpresas.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

"(Ahh…)"…

Todo estaba oscuro, por alguna razón no se podían abrir los ojos.

"(Estoy… volviendo en mi)"…

Blaze recobro la consciencia, cuando se paró se quedó muy impresionada al ver lo que había a su alrededor, había áreas verdes, arboles verdosos, algunas fuentes muy bonitas, además de que había caminos muy bien delimitados, Blaze se había dado cuenta de que estaba en algún especie de parque.

"(¿Dónde estoy… y que paso con el cubo?)" Pensó Blaze mientras revisaba a su alrededor.

Para como estaban las cosas parecía como si Blaze se estuviera tomando una siesta en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella, había además otras personas que al parecer estaban dando un paseo por el parque. Al pasar cerca de Blaze todos la saludaban cordialmente.

"Hola… (¿Dónde estoy?... será mejor que de una ronda por aquí)" pensó Blaze mientras devolvía los saludos.

Blaze exploro el parque unos cuantos minutos, ese parque era muy grande, pero después de un rato logro dar con la salida a la ciudad. Esa ciudad era enorme con edificios muy claros, además de que los vehículos eran amables con el ambiente, todas las personas parecían relajadas.

"(Una ciudad enorme… ¿será Khot?)" pensó Blaze.

Blaze decidió caminar un poco más hacia la ciudad, vio una señal que decía "afueras de Khot", por lo que cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en Khot, de alguna manera había sido transportada a esa dimensión. Blaze atravesaba las calles sin saber a dónde se dirigía, cuando escucho una sirena aproximarse a ella.

"*Sirena* Alto allí señorita" dijo un robot que iba en un pequeños vehículo.

"(¿Qué pasa?)" pensó Blaze mientras se ponía alerta.

"No encontré registros de usted, ¿acaso es foránea?" preguntó el robot amablemente.

"¿Qué?... creo que así es…" contesto Blaze.

"Asumo que no tiene una ID" dijo el Robot.

"¿ID?" se preguntó Blaze.

"No se preocupe, aquí mismo puedo expedirle una, sin costo alguno, solo necesito que se quede quieta un momento" dijo el Robot.

Del vehículo del robot se separaron dos pequeñas esferas que rodearon a Blaze destellando en momentos.

"…" Blaze solo estaba alerta.

"Listo sus datos han sido analizados, toda la información personal estará bien resguardada solo mostrando su nombre y sexo" dijo el Robot mientras sacaba una especie de recibo de una máquina de su vehículo. "Aquí tiene señorita su ID" dijo por último el Robot, entregándoselo a Blaze, para después marcharse.

Blaze había recibido una tarjeta de identificación, Blaze quedo sorprendida al ver su nombre en ella, además de su edad, entre otros datos que solo ella conocía.

"(Vaya…)" pensó Blaze mientras guardaba su ID y se disponía a caminar por allí para ver que más podía encontrar.

Blaze camino un rato, al parecer se había acercado más al límite de la ciudad, cuando de pronto escucho unos gritos.

"(¿Qué ocurre?)" se preguntó Blaze mientras corría a ver.

En una intersección poco vigilada había cuatro sombras, como las que había enfrentado en la base de Eggman, estas sombras amenazaban con atacar a unas personas.

"(¡¿Esas cosas otra vez?!)" pensó Blaze quien estaba muy sorprendida.

Sin pensarlo más Blaze se dirigió hacia el frente de las personas para intentar protegerles. Las sombras atacaron rápidamente al ver la acción de Blaze, pero este logro repeler a las sombras usando su Pyrokinesis, las sombras solo retrocedieron unos metros.

"¡Huyan, no se queden ahí parados!" grito Blaze.

Las solo retrocedieron a una distancia que consideraron segura.

Las sombras volvieron a atacar a Blaze, intento nuevamente usar su Pyrokinesis, pero esta vez no tuvo mucho efecto, solo hizo retroceder a tres de las sombras, la sombra restante se acercó para morder a Blaze pero esta le dio una patada en llamas justo en sus fauces desvaneciendo a la sombra.

"(Cualquier error que cometa puede dejarme muy mal parada)" pensó Blaze mientras analizaba a sus oponentes.

Las sombras se dirigieron hacia Blaze por diferentes lados, algo para lo cual Blaze no estaba muy preparada, uso su Flame Attack para destrozar a una de las sombras, sin embargo las otras dos la atacaron, una de ellas la tiro al suelo para tratar de morderla, Blaze solo podía detener el ataque sosteniendo la cabeza de aquella criatura, mientras que la otra se acercaba a gran velocidad para atacarla.

"¡Aghhh… no me daré por vencida tan fácil!" grito Blaze mientras se cubría de llamas quemando a la criatura que estaba sobre ella, esa criatura fue destruida.

Ese último ataque de Blaze la dejo muy agotada, utilizo mucha energía para realizar ese ataque, por lo que la otra sombra se abalanzó sobre ella y termino en una situación idéntica. Blaze intentaba detener a la sombra desesperadamente, sin embargo pudo ver como otras dos sombras se acercaban lentamente.

"(Oh… no…)" pensó Blaze resignada.

Sin embargo súbitamente la sombra que estaba sobre Blaze dejo de moverse, y en unos cuantos segundos se desvaneció.

"(¿…?)" Blaze estaba confundida.

Blaze sintió como alguien la cargaba.

"(¿Qué… pasa?)" pensó Blaze muy cansada.

"Te ayudare… gracias por proteger a esas personas… ahora es mi turno" dijo una voz muy familiar.

"(Esa… voz ya… la he escuchado)" pensó Blaze.

Un felino parecido a Blaze estaba cargándola, este tenía un pelaje de color azul celeste claro, una chaqueta color café claro y unas deportivas del mismo color.

"¿Puedes estar de pie?" preguntó el felino misterioso.

"…Creo que si" dijo Blaze.

El felino ayudo a incorporarse a Blaze, ella solo se quedó allí a observar, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por el cansancio.

"Yo me encargo…" dijo el felino mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Las sombras se habían quedado paradas esperando el ataque, sin embargo el felino logro desvanecer a todas las sombras con mucha facilidad.

"¡Bien hecho!" gritaba la gente.

"¡Por eso eres nuestro héroe!" más gritos del público.

El felino se acercó a Blaze para revisar cómo se encontraba.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" preguntó el desconocido.

"Mejor" contesto Blaze.

"¿Estas temblando?" preguntó el desconocido.

"C-Claro que n-no" dijo Blaze tratando de no temblar más.

"Necesitas descansar… nos vemos" dijo el desconocido mientras se despedía.

"¡E-Espera!" dijo Blaze.

"¿Mmm?... dime" dijo el desconocido mientras se detenía.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Blaze.

"Son vástagos de Erra…" contesto el desconocido.

"…" Blaze se quedó pensando.

"¡Pero vaya si soy descortés!… mi nombre es Soltaire, mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo el desconocido.

"¿Eh?... me llamo Blaze" contesto Blaze.

"¿Blaze?... gracias por ayudar, últimamente han estado apareciendo esos monstruos por las afueras de Khot" dijo Soltaire.

"(Khot… ¡No puede ser!)" pensó Blaze mientras tenía una expresión de total sorpresa.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Soltaire.

"¡¿Y tú eres ese héroe?!" se preguntó Blaze en voz alta.

"Je, bueno soy muy conocido por aquí" dijo Soltaire muy confiado.

"(Soltaire… Solt… ¡Solt!)" pensaba Blaze mientras recordaba lo que la voz de sus sueños le había dicho.

"Oye, en serio creo que deberías tomarte un descanso" dijo Soltaire algo preocupado al ver la cantidad de caras que ponía Blaze.

"¡¿Tu eres Solt?!" pregunto Blaze muy intranquila.

"Pues así me dicen mis amigos, mi nombre completo es Soltaire Slash.

"¡Tu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!" pregunto Blaze muy enojada.

"¿Eh… de que estas hablando?" pregunto Soltaire algo sorprendido.

"¡Tú estabas en mis sueños pidiendo que hiciera algo!" contesto Blaze rápidamente.

"Ja, ja, ja, créeme estoy en los sueños de casi todas las chicas" dijo Soltaire bromeando.

"¡Grr… esto no es un juego!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Cálmate… piensa las cosas detenidamente, no sé de qué me hablas pero si actúas así solo pondrás difíciles las cosas" dijo Soltaire muy relajado.

"…" Blaze solo se quedó pensativa.

"Mmm… espera… tú te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco" dijo Soltaire mientras pensaba.

"¡Señor Soltaire holaa!" gritaron varias chicas que se acercaron al lugar.

"Señor Soltaire esta vez no se escapara de salir en una cita con nosotras" dijo una de las chicas.

"…Eh si claro… eso lo veremos después, ahora tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Soltaire.

"Aww, el señor Soltaire ya tiene novia" dijo otra de las chicas.

"*Pss* Vámonos de aquí, luego me explicas que ocurre" murmuro Soltaire a Blaze.

"¿Eh?" Blaze estaba algo sorprendida, pero más calmada.

"Nos vemos chicas" dijo Soltaire mientras se iba de allí.

"¡Señor Soltaire, a la próxima no se escapara tan fácilmente!" gritaron las chicas.

"(Supongo que tengo que seguirlo…)" pensó Blaze mientras lo seguía.

Soltaire y Blaze caminaron de vuelta hacia el gran parque.

"Otra vez aquí" dijo Blaze para sí.

"Este lugar me gusta, casi no viene nadie y es muy tranquilo" dijo Soltaire mientras invitaba a Blaze a sentarse en una banquita del parque.

Blaze se sentó, y frente a ella se sentó Soltaire.

"Muy bien Soltaire, primero dime todo sobre Ancient Spirit" dijo Blaze seria.

"Por favor solo dime Solt, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no sé nada de eso que me dijiste" dijo Solt rascándose la cabeza.

"No sabes nada… entonces dime todo acerca de Khot" dijo Blaze.

"¿Historia?... eso es algo aburrido" respondió Solt.

"¿Pero qué dices?" dijo Blaze.

"Mejor tu respóndeme algunas preguntas a mi… ¿Quién eres?... bueno sé que te llamas Blaze, pero no sé nada de ti" dijo Solt.

"Vengo de otra dimensión porque tú me lo pediste" dijo Blaze.

"¿Otra dimensión… porque yo te lo pedí?" dijo Solt para sí.

"Así es, vengo para dar fin a Ancient Spirit de una vez por todas" dijo Blaze.

"Ancient Spirit… no sé de qué hablas pero seguro que sí vienes de otra dimensión, tus habilidades son grandiosas" dijo Solt.

"Entonces no sabes nada… eso es, ¿Quién es Adeline?" pregunto Blaze al recordar ese nombre.

"Adeline…¡es verdad iba a decirte que tienes un gran parecido con ella!" dijo Solt.

"Pero, ¿Quién es?" preguntó Blaze.

"Pues… erm… ella… y yo" dijo Solt nervioso sin terminar.

"¿Si?" preguntó Blaze.

"¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta, y como conoces a Adeline?" preguntó Solt.

"Pues, tú la mencionabas mucho" dijo Blaze.

"Ella es alguien muy especial para mi" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze solo se quedó pensando.

"Mmm tú te pareces mucho a ella… solo que… no sé, hay algo que hace que no cualquiera se dé cuenta dé ese parecido" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze seguía pensando.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Solt.

"(¿Tengo hambre…?" pensó Blaze quien se había dado cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.

"Je, yo si tengo mucha hambre, vamos te invito a comer algo" dijo Solt mientras se levantaba de la banquita.

"(¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?)" pensaba Blaze.

"Vamos, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Solt.

"…Yo no puedo aceptar eso" dijo Blaze seria.

"Pues pensando en tu situación, no creo que tengas nada de dinero, hace rato que estas aquí, además de que tuviste una pelea muy cansada" dijo Solt pensativo.

"P-Pues si… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa invitación si apenas me conoces?" preguntó Blaze.

"Pues, no lo sé, es solo que veo mucha bondad en ti…" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze empezaba a avergonzarse.

"Además confió en ti, alguien que arriesga su vida por ayudar a personas que no conoce de nada es digna de mi admiración" dijo Solt.

"Gracias… pero aun así… este no es el momento para eso" dijo Blaze mientras recordaba lo que había venido a hacer.

"Mmm, quizá estemos tomando a la ligera tu situación tienes razón en eso… pero dé nada servirá que te desgastes ahora en eso, y menos con el estómago vacío" dijo Solt.

"Pero yo…" replico Blaze.

"Además supongo que no tienes a donde ir… necesitaras de mi ayuda" dijo Solt.

"Umm…" Blaze pensó la situación.

"Bueno… tú te lo pierdes" dijo Solt mientras se iba.

"Espera… está bien... (quizá pueda conseguir algo de información, además de que, odio admitirlo pero tiene razón)" dijo Blaze.

"Bien vamos entonces, ¡muero de hambre!" dijo Solt mientras seguía su camino.

Blaze y Solt caminaron hasta un edificio muy elegante donde entraron.

"¡Héroe Soltaire es un placer tenerlo por aquí, adelante su mesa estará lista en unos segundos!" dijo el gerente del restaurant.

Los meseros sé pusieron como locos para dejar todo en orden. Cuando terminaron Blaze y Solt sé sentaron en su mesa.

"…" Blaze parecía arrepentida dé haber aceptado la invitación.

"¿Qué va a ordenar?" dijo el mesero quien ya les había dado la carta.

"Lo mismo de siempre" dijo Solt.

"Para mi algo de pescado por favor" dijo Blaze muy refinada.

"Muy bien en un momento regreso" dijo el mesero recogiendo sus cartas.

Solt sé quedó viendo a Blaze, lo cual la ponía muy incómoda.

"…" Solt solo miraba a Blaze.

"…(¿Qué?)" pensaba Blaze incomoda.

"Je, eres muy educada" dijo Solt.

"…Gracias" Blaze no sabía cómo responder.

"¿Cómo es tu dimensión eh? Debe ser muy interesante" dijo Solt tratando de hacer platica.

"Pues… no sabría cómo describirla, es justo como esta" dijo Blaze.

"Me impresiono ver esas flamas que puedes usar en combate, creo que es genial" dijo Solt.

"Son una maldición, trato de no usarlas mucho" dijo Blaze.

"¿Maldición? Pero creo que son muy útiles" dijo Solt.

"No lo entenderías" dijo Blaze.

"Eres muy misteriosa…" dijo Solt mientras se reclinaba en su silla de forma muy imprudente.

El mesero les sirvió su comida a los dos y se retiró. Solt empezó a devorar su plato como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que Blaze demostraba sus modales reales. Para cuando Solt termino de comer, Blaze también ya lo había hecho.

"Ahhh… eso estuvo riquísimo" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze se limpiaba la boca con una toalla.

Blaze y Solt se pararon y se dirigían a la salida.

"Ya sabe cómo cobrarse" dijo Solt.

"¡Claro que si Héroe Soltaire, que tenga una excelente tarde!" dijo el gerente junto a sus meseros.

Blaze y Solt salieron del restaurant, ya fuera…

"Bueno, ¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Solt.

"Debo vigilarte" contesto Blaze.

"¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué?" replico Solt.

"Al parecer tienes un nexo con Ancient Spirit, por lo cual, después dé mucho pensarlo, es mejor tenerte vigilado" dijo Blaze.

"Crees que soy uno dé los malos" dijo Solt.

"Eso lo descubriré después" dijo Blaze.

"Bueno no me vendría mal tu ayuda dé todas formas" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze sé quedo callada.

"¿Supongo que no tienes donde quedarte?" preguntó Solt.

"No importa, puedo quedarme a la intemperie" contesto Blaze.

"Claro que no, vamos sígueme" dijo Solt.

Blaze y Solt caminaron hasta una colina muy verdosa. Y sé detuvieron en unas pequeñas cabañas.

"Puedes quedarte en esta cabaña, no es mucho pero seguro que es mejor que dormir fuera" dijo Solt.

"(¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo si no me conoce dé nada?)" sé preguntó Blaze.

"Tengo que irme, debo ver a alguien" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze sé quedo callada.

"Nos vemos" dijo Solt mientras salía a toda velocidad hacia el norte.

"(Debo vigilarlo)" pensó Blaze mientras lo seguía a toda velocidad.

Solt sé dio cuenta dé que Blaze lo seguía por lo que paro dé correr.

"¿Por qué me sigues?, me gustaría estar solo ahora" dijo Solt.

"No puedo hacerlo, ya te dije mis razones" dijo Blaze.

"Mph…" Solt solo sé limito a seguir su camino.

Blaze seguía a Solt, hasta que Solt llego a una villa muy grande. Solt salto la maya dé la villa, igual Blaze.

Blaze mantenía su distancia dé Solt, Solt subió a un balcón y dio golpecitos a la puerta dé cristal. Al paso dé unos minutos la puerta de cristal sé abrió, una felina dé aspecto refinado había salido, dé cierta manera recordaba a Blaze en lo físico, pero era muy poco el parecido que tenían.

"Hola Adeline, vine a verte" dijo Solt, aunque era difícil dé ver estaba nervioso.

"¿Por qué viniste?" preguntó Adeline.

"Pues, sabes que me importas mucho, además el carnaval lunar está muy cerca" dijo Solt.

"Es cierto" dijo Adeline.

"Y pues, quería saber… si ¿quisieras ir conmigo?" preguntó Solt.

"Solt… sabes que no me interesa ser nada más que tu amiga…" dijo Adeline.

"Vamos Adeline, será divertido" insistió Solt.

"No puedo Solt, lo siento" dijo Adeline.

"Ah… entiendo… bueno está bien" dijo Solt algo decaído.

"…" Adeline parecía aburrida.

"Y… ¿Cómo está tu familia?" preguntó Solt.

"Está muy bien" contesto Adeline.

"Hoy te vez muy bonita Adeline" dijo Solt.

"… Sera mejor que te vayas, tengo que irme a dormir… mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Adeline algo impaciente.

"… Bien Adeline" dijo Solt algo triste.

Adeline entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de cristal sin despedirse. Solt salto del balcón y lentamente salió dé la villa. Blaze siguió a Solt hasta que llegaron a aquella colina con las cabañas. Solt entro a su cabaña y cerró la puerta.

"(… Quizá mañana pueda descubrir algo)" dijo Blaze algo cansada.

Blaze decidió ir a dormir. Al día siguiente muy temprano Blaze estaba esperando a Solt fuera dé su cabaña. Solt salió dé su cabaña bostezando mucho.

"*Bostezo* ¿¡Pero qué haces tan temprano aquí!?" preguntó Solt muy sorprendido.

"*Suspiro* parece que no tienes nada que ver con Ancient Spirit, ¿Por qué vine a esta dimensión?" dijo Blaze algo decepcionada.

"… Creo conocer a alguien que podría ayudarte" dijo Solt.

"¿De verdad?, ¿Quién es?" preguntó Blaze algo más interesada.

"Sígueme" dijo Solt mientras empezaba a caminar.

Blaze y Solt caminaron hasta la ciudad, y rápidamente llegaron a un edificio con el logo dé un Búho.

"Este es el centro dé investigaciones del Dr. Owl, seguro que él puede ayudarte, es muy amigo mío vamos" dijo Solt mientras entraba al laboratorio.

"¡Solt que sorpresa verte aquí!" dijo un señor Búho.

"Me da gusto verlo Doc." Dijo Solt saludando dé mano.

"¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?" preguntó el Dr. Owl.

"Ella es Blaze" dijo Solt.

"Mucho gusto soy Blaze the Cat, es un placer conocerlo" dijo Blaze.

"Oh-oh el placer es mío, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?" preguntó el Dr. Owl.

"Mi amiga Blaze viene dé otra dimensión, y quiere saber cómo puede regresar" dijo Solt.

"¿Otra dimensión?... ¡Vaya eso es muy intrigante!" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Disculpe, ¿conoce una manera dé regresar a mi dimensión?" preguntó Blaze.

"Oh-oh, puede ser… quizá las Lunar Emeralds puedan ayudar… mmm, pero necesito tenerlas aquí para investigar" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"No sé preocupe Dr. Owl, iré por ellas al lugar en que las escondí tras la batalla con Erra, vuelvo enseguida" dijo Solt mientras salía dé la habitación.

"Oh-oh, quizá puedas regresar a tu dimensión, pero ¿Cómo llegaste dé esa dimensión a esta?" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Pues, un cubo dorado muy extraño me trajo aquí, pero parece que lo he perdido" dijo Blaze.

"¿Un cubo dorado?, umm… muy intrigante" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"¿Usted sabe algo sobre un criatura llamada Ancient Spirit?" preguntó Blaze.

"Oh-oh, tendría que investigar acerca dé ello, pero ahora mismo no sé nada" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Entiendo, muchas gracias" dijo Blaze.

"Oh-oh, pero que chica más educada eres, toma asiento mientras te traigo algo dé te" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras caminaba hacia una cocina.

"N-No sé moleste" dijo Blaze.

"Oh-oh, no es ninguna molestia…" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras servía dos tazas de té caliente.

El Dr. Owl le dio su te a Blaze y se dirigió a una estantería cerca dé allí.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Blaze, mientras tomaba su te.

"Oh-oh, no es nada, ahora déjame ver…" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras buscaba entre los libros dé la estantería.

El Dr. Owl tomo unos cuantos libros y se dirigió a la mesa dé centro cerca dé Blaze, donde tomo asiento.

"Veamos…" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"¿Si?" preguntó Blaze curiosa.

"Oh-oh, no hay nada… me parece que Ancient Spirit no existe" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Vaya…" dijo Blaze decepcionada.

Solt entro en la habitación con lo que parecían unas chaos emerlads.

"Ya regrese, aquí están las Lunar Emeralds" dijo Solt mientras las ponía en la mesa dé centro.

"Son idénticas a las Sol emeralds" dijo Blaze asombrada.

"Estas gemas generan mucha energía, por alguna razón que aun desconozco son capaces de controlar el tiempo y espacio" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"¿Puede ayudar a Blaze Dr. Owl?" preguntó Solt.

"Quizá pueda construir una máquina que la envié dé vuelta a su dimensión, pero creo que tardare unos días, lo siento" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"N-No sé preocupe, muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz" dijo Blaze muy emocionada.

"Vaya es la primera vez que veo tu sonrisa" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze sé avergonzó un poco.

"Muy bien necesito tiempo para trabar en esto… así que yo me comunicare con ustedes cuando la maquina este lista" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras tomaba las Lunar Emeralds.

De pronto súbitamente, el edificio comenzó a temblar.

"Oh-oh, ¿pero qué ocurre?" sé preguntó el Dr. Owl mientras luchaba por sostenerse en pie.

"¡Vamos a fuera!" dijo Solt mientras salía dé la habitación, Blaze lo siguió.

Una vez fuera del edificio, vieron como unas sombras atacaban a la gente, había hecho estallar un vehículo.

"¡Blaze encárgate dé los dé la derecha, yo voy a por los dé la izquierda!" dijo Solt mientras se disponía a atacar.

Blaze rápidamente ataco a las sombras con su Flame Attack eliminándolas a todas, dé igual manera Solt logro desvanecer a todas las sombras muy fácilmente. El combate duro aproximadamente 3 minutos.

"*Respiro dé cansancio*, creo… que eran todas…" dijo Blaze muy fatigada.

"Así es…" dijo Solt, quien aunque no lo parecía también estaba algo cansado.

Súbitamente un vehículo fue lanzado en dirección a Blaze, Solt logro ver esta situación y aunque casi imperceptible por la velocidad a la que sé movió, este logro partir en dos el vehículo haciéndolo estallar antes dé golpear mortalmente a Blaze, por alguna razón Solt estaba empuñando una espada.

"¿Solt?" preguntó Blaze muy sorprendida.

"Odio usar esta habilidad, pero me temo que no había otra alternativa" dijo Solt mientras su espada sé desvanecía.

Solt dirigió su mirada muy serio al lugar del que habían lanzado el vehículo. Una sombra siniestra salía dé entre los otros vehículos.

"No… puede ser…" dijo Blaze muy aterrorizada.

Solt adopto su posición de combate.

"Otro vástago de Erra, pero este es diferente…" dijo Solt mientras analizaba a la criatura.

Esta criatura tenía un enorme parecido a Ancient Spirit solo que no tenía los dos grandes pinchos en su cabeza, solo era una sombra con forma humana.

"… Tu… debes unirte a mi…" dijo la sombra con una voz muy ronca.

La sombra se lanzó al ataque tomando un poste de alumbrado público para atacar a Solt. Pero antes de que impactara a Solt, el poste de alumbrado público fue partido en varios pedazos, había sido Solt con su espada una vez más, en un movimiento muy rápido ataco con una patada a la criatura alejándola unos varios metros.

"*gruñido monstruoso* No… debes resistirte… hijo de la luna…" dijo la criatura mientras se ponía de pie otra vez.

"¿Pero que eres tú?" preguntó Solt.

"Yo soy lo que queda… de lo que ya no existe…" dijo la sombra mientras lanzaba una esfera de oscuridad hacia Solt, este intento desviarla con su espada, pero al contacto con su espada, la esfera exploto en sombras.

"¡Solt!" grito Blaze muy preocupada.

Blaze lanzo una enorme flama hacia la criatura, el impacto de la flama envió a la criatura hacia unos vehículos, haciéndolos explotar. Inmediatamente después Blaze corrió hacia Solt para ayudarle.

"¡¿Solt?!" pregunto Blaze mientras entraba a los residuos de la explosión de sombras.

"Aquí Blaze, estoy bien" dijo Solt quien estaba algo cansado.

"Solt… me alegro de que estés bien" dijo Blaze muy aliviada.

"¡Apártate!" dijo Solt mientras hacía a un lado a Blaze.

La criatura de sombras había atravesado a Solt con una cuchilla de sombras en el hombro, Blaze inmediatamente intento ayudar pero la criatura la repelió rápidamente con su otro brazo, enviándola a varios metros de distancia.

"Ghhh… ¡Ahh!" grito Solt mientras se desensartaba para contraatacar con su espada a la sombra de una manera muy violenta, desvaneciéndola en el acto.

La criatura, al parecer había sido derrotada por Solt, este ayudo a Blaze a incorporarse.

"Vamos Blaze levántate" dijo Solt mientras la ayudaba con su brazo no herido a levantarse.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze mientras veía el brazo lastimado de Solt.

"Siento haberte empujado de esa manera…" dijo Solt mientras se sostenía el brazo por el dolor.

"Solt, ¿estás bien?... tu hombro" dijo Blaze mientras se acercaba preocupada para revisar.

"No es nada, solo un rasguño…" dijo Solt mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor.

El Dr. Owl había salido a ver, y se acercó con Blaze y Solt.

"Oh-oh, chicos ¿están bien?" preguntó el Dr. Owl.

"Dr. Owl, Solt está herido… ¡por favor ayúdelo!" dijo Blaze muy preocupada.

"No… es nada, je" dijo Solt mientras se presionaba el hombro.

"Oh-oh muchacho imprudente, vamos a mi laboratorio para atenderte como es debido" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras caminaba a su laboratorio.

"Vamos Solt" dijo Blaze mientras ayudaba a Solt a caminar.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio el Dr. Owl ya había atendido a Solt, quien ahora ya tenía vendas en el hombro.

"Eso debería bastar, solo procura no mover tu brazo mucho durante un rato" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras guardaba su botiquín.

"Claro, gracias" dijo Solt mientras sé ponía dé nuevo su chaqueta.

"Solt, si yo no me hubiera descuidado" dijo Blaze tratando dé disculparse.

"Es mi culpa Blaze, no quería que te involucraras en esto, eres mi primer amiga en mucho tiempo… no quiero perderte a ti también" dijo Solt mientras se levantaba y salía del laboratorio.

"Oh-oh, debes perdonar a Solt, ha pasado por muchas cosas" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"…" Blaze solo sé quedo pensando.

"Hace tiempo, cuando el Dios Erra aun causaba desastre en este mundo, Solt era miembro dé un escuadrón dé la milicia, tenía varios compañeros, juntos decidieron acabar con el Dios Erra, después dé muchas batallas, y perder a sus seres queridos, Solt logro derrotar a Erra…" dijo el Dr. Owl nostálgico.

"Entiendo…" dijo Blaze.

"Incluso, yo perdí a mi querida Margaret y a Lucy, mi esposa y mi hija…" dijo el Dr. Owl triste.

"… Lo siento" dijo Blaze.

"He aprendido a sobrellevar esta pena, al igual que Solt… por eso luchamos muy duro para acabar con Erra… pero ahora" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"¿Qué son esas criaturas…?" sé preguntó Blaze.

"Al ser derrotado Erra sé convirtió en oscuridad pura, pensamos que no causaría ningún daño si ya no tenía cuerpo material" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Gracias por su ayuda, debo ir a ver como esta Solt…" dijo Blaze mientras salía del laboratorio, despidiéndose del Dr. Owl.

Blaze salió del laboratorio, pero Solt ya no estaba, así que decidió regresar a las cabañas en la colina, en su camino a las cabañas paso por la gran villa, en la cual ya habían estado antes.

"Quizá…" dijo Blaze mientras entraba a escondidas a la villa.

Blaze pudo ver en el mismo balcón a Solt hablando con Adeline de nuevo.

"(Está hablando con ella otra vez… ¿Por qué me siento así?)" pensó Blaze mientras se acercaba para escuchar más de cerca.

"Faltan unos cuantos días para el festival lunar" dijo Solt.

"Así es" dijo Adeline.

"De verdad me gustaría ir contigo" dijo Solt mientras le daba una rosa blanca a Adeline.

Adeline solo tomo la rosa.

"Gracias Solt, pero por favor entiéndeme… no me gustas, solo quiero ser tu amiga" dijo Adeline con una expresión de tristeza y aburrimiento en su cara.

"¿Por qué Adeline?, puedo mejorar, hare lo que tú me digas…" dijo Solt.

"No hay nada de malo contigo, de hecho creo que eres lindo y muy amable, pero es solo que simplemente… no quiero estar contigo" dijo Adeline.

"…" Solt estaba muy triste.

"Por favor no te hagas más daño… será mejor que te vayas" dijo Adeline.

"Está bien" dijo Solt.

Solt salto del balcón muy decaído, Adeline solo entro a su habitación como si nada.

"(Solt… ella no te merece… ¡¿pero en que estoy pensando?!)" Blaze solo se ruborizo.

Blaze al ver que Solt se acercaba, decidió salir dé allí a toda velocidad y silenciosamente hacia las cabañas. Al llegar a las cabañas Blaze espero hasta que Solt llegara.

"…" Blaze estaba muy callada.

Después de un rato de esperar a Solt, este ya había llegado a las cabañas, cuando vio a Blaze fuera.

"¿Blaze que haces aquí fuera?" pregunto Solt, aun algo triste.

"Estaba esperándote, quería saber cómo te sientes" dijo Blaze.

"Ya me siento mejor, gracias" dijo Solt mientras seguía su camino, hasta llegar al frente dé su cabaña.

Solt sé detuvo antes dé abrir la puerta dé su cabaña.

"Buenas noches Blaze" dijo Solt mientras entraba a su cabaña.

"…" Blaze solo lo observo.

Blaze también entro a su cabaña, y sé recostó para dormir.

"(No puedo dormir… ¿Qué me pasa?)" Blaze sé toco el pecho, su corazón palpitaba más rápido dé lo normal.

Pasado un rato Blaze sé quedo dormida.

-Sueño-

Blaze sé encontraba en la ciudad, cohetes dé pirotecnia cubrían el cielo, además dé que la luna estaba especialmente bella esa noche.

"¿Dónde estoy?" sé preguntó Blaze.

Frente a ella estaba Solt extendiéndole la mano, Blaze sé sorprendió mucho al verlo, además dé que su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte. Blaze tomo la mano dé Solt, y caminaron juntos hasta un fuente muy bonita.

"Solt, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blaze muy nerviosa.

Solt saco una rosa roja y sé la ofreció a Blaze, quien sin pensarlo la recibió.

"Solt…" Blaze estaba muy ruborizada.

Solt volteo a ver a la luna. Blaze también hizo lo mismo, la luna era muy bella, junto con la pirotecnia creaba un ambiente muy romántico. Blaze empezaba a sentirse aún más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento Solt tomo la rosa dé las manos dé Blaze dé una manera muy gentil y la coloco detrás dé una dé las orejas dé Blaze, acercándose mucho a ella, después dé ponérsela beso muy tiernamente una dé las mejillas dé Blaze.

"¡…!" el corazón dé Blaze comenzó a palpitar dé una manera muy acelerada.

Después dé eso, Solt sé quedo viendo fijamente a Blaze. Blaze estaba muy nerviosa, pero aun así sin pensarlo mucho sé acerco a Solt y lo abrazo, Solt respondió dé la misma manera abrazándola, después dé un rato dé estar abrazados Blaze y Solt sé alejaron un poco, pero aún seguían viéndose el uno al otro, Blaze sé acerco a Solt para besarlo…

-Fin del sueño-

Blaze había despertado dé golpe, estaba muy acelerada.

"(¿Qué es lo que me pasa?)" pensaba Blaze.

Por la ventana dé la habitación sé podía observar como el sol empezaba a salir.

"(… Creo que es hora de levantarse)" pensó Blaze.

Después dé un rato Blaze salió dé la cabaña, Solt estaba esperándola.

"Je, ahora te he ganado, has dormido dé más" dijo Solt sonriendo.

"*Risa nerviosa* creo que si… ¿ya estas mejor?" dijo Blaze mientras veía el hombro dé Solt.

"Estoy como nuevo, el Dr. Owl es muy bueno" dijo Solt mientras giraba su hombro.

"Me alegro mucho…" dijo Blaze.

"Gracias, ummm, el Doc va a tardar un tiempo en construir esa máquina, ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?" preguntó Solt.

"No lo sé" contesto Blaze.

"Bueno… pues no quiero que resultes involucrada en esto dé Erra… así que será mejor que vayas con el Dr. Owl" dijo Solt.

"¿Iras tu solo?, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo" dijo Blaze.

"El Dr. Owl puede necesitar ayuda" dijo Solt.

"(Es cierto, sería muy grosero no ayudar)" pensó Blaze.

"Vamos te acompaño al laboratorio del Dr. Owl" dijo Solt.

Blaze asintió con la cabeza, y los dos sé dirigieron a al laboratorio del Dr. Owl, pero al llegar allí…

"¿Adeline?" preguntó Solt sorprendido.

"Hola Solt" contesto Adeline.

"Oh-oh, hola chicos, Adeline pasaba por aquí, ¿saben? el festival lunar es mañana" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Hola mucho gusto soy Adeline" dijo Adeline mientras extendía su mano para saludar a Blaze.

"Mucho gusto" contesto Blaze mientras saludaba a Adeline.

"Venía a invitar al Dr. Owl para la exposición dé tecnología en el festival lunar" dijo Adeline.

"Oh-oh, para mi será un placer… pero primero debo acabar con un proyecto que tengo entre manos" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Claro que si Dr., esperamos contar con su presencia en el festival" dijo Adeline sonriendo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Blaze.

"¿Mmm?... lo siento ji, soy miembro dé la nobleza dé Khot, me fue asignada la tarea dé hacer algunos preparativos para el festival lunar" dijo Adeline.

"Adeline… dijo Solt quien no dejaba dé verla.

"Solt tú y tu amiga también están invitados a las exposiciones del festival, siéntanse libres dé entrar a donde quieran" dijo Adeline.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué harás en el festival Adeline?" preguntó Solt.

"Umm pues, pensaba ir a cenar con mi nuevo fiancée" dijo Adeline.

"¡¿Fiancée?!" preguntó Solt muy alterado.

"Así es, bueno no vemos luego" dijo Adeline mientras sé despedía dé todos y salía del laboratorio.

Solt sé quedo muy decaído.

"Oh-oh, ¿Solt estas bien?" preguntó el Dr. Owl.

Solt solo salió del laboratorio.

"¡Espera Solt!" grito Blaze mientras intentaba seguir a Solt, pero fue inútil lo perdió dé vista.

"Oh-oh, que poco tacto tiene esta muchacha…" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"…" Blaze solo veía hacia el suelo muy enojada.

"Oh-oh, estará bien, no te preocupes" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Dr. Owl siento no ayudarlo, pero debo hacer algo" dijo Blaze.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya casi está terminada hoy en la noche lo estará… pero ¿Qué harás jovencita?" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Voy a hacer unos preparativos para irme" dijo Blaze mientras sé despedía del Dr. Owl.

Blaze tomo rumbo hacia la villa de Adeline, a quien se encontró en el camino.

"Eres tu…" dijo Adeline mientras sé detenía.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" pregunto Blaze muy enojada.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Adeline muy confundida.

"¿Por qué tratas así a Solt?" preguntó Blaze.

"¿Solt?... yo no he hecho nada" dijo Adeline mientras empezaba a caminar.

"¿Qué?" respondió Blaze.

"*Suspiro* mira, creo que se a lo que te refieres, pero hay algo que todo el mundo debe entender… no porque él sea un héroe y todo eso, me obliga a que si el me escoge debo estar con el" dijo Adeline muy enojada.

"… Yo no hablo de eso, dejando de lado el que sea un héroe, él es alguien que te estima mucho y haría todo por ti… pero tú no lo valoras" dijo Blaze.

"Basta, no discutiré mas, simplemente no me importa" dijo Adeline mientras caminaba, al poco tiempo Blaze la perdió dé vista.

Blaze decidió regresar con el Dr. Owl.

"Hola joven Blaze, ¿termino sus asuntos?" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras supervisaba a sus drones en la construcción dé la máquina.

"Si… ¿y Solt?" preguntó Blaze.

"No ha vuelto, pero descuida ese muchacho es muy fuerte" dijo el Dr. Owl.

En ese momento los drones dejaron dé trabajar.

"Oh-oh, al parecer ya está lista" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"…" Blaze solo sé quedo pensativa.

"Yo te recomendaría que te quedaras a el festival lunar, es una experiencia maravillosa, pero como tú quieras, si quieres irte ahora es tu decisión" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"… Me quedare" dijo Blaze.

"Oh-oh, qué bueno, me alegro mucho, mañana los espero a ti y a Solt aquí temprano" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Blaze.

Blaze sé despidió del Dr., Owl y se dirigió a las cabañas dé la colina. Estando allí se dio cuenta de que Solt estaba sentado en un tocón frente a su cabaña, por lo que Blaze decidió ir a verlo.

"Hola Solt" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze, siento haberte dejado sola" dijo Solt triste.

"El Dr. Owl ha terminado la maquina" dijo Blaze.

"¿En serio?, me da mucho gusto" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze solo sé quedo callada.

"L-Lo siento, es decir, no quiero que te vallas, pero tú debes dé querer regresar a tu dimensión" dijo Sol.

"No es eso… mañana es el festival lunar, y el Dr. Owl me invito a que me quedase" dijo Blaze.

"¿Ah sí?, que bueno, podemos ir los tres, si quieres…" dijo Solt.

"Claro que sí, me gustaría mucho" dijo Blaze, aunque casi no sé notara que estaba emocionada.

"Je, muy bien entonces vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano" dijo Solt.

Blaze y Solt sé dieron las buenas noches y sé fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Blaze y Solt sé dirigieron muy temprano al laboratorio del Dr. Owl.

"Oh-oh, buenos días chicos, ¿ya están listos?" dijo el Dr. Owl.

Blaze y Solt platicaron un rato con el Dr. Owl luego sé dirigieron a la ciudad, toda la gente dé por allí estaba muy animada, Blaze y Solt pasaron un día muy agradable junto con el Dr. Owl, apenas se dieron cuenta dé que ya había atardecido.

"*Risas*" dé todos.

"¿Blaze te estas divirtiendo?" preguntó Solt.

"*Sonrisa* si, y mucho" dijo Blaze.

"Oh-oh, ya es muy noche, pero aquí es donde apenas comienza la diversión" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Es cierto, sigue el espectáculo dé pirotecnia" dijo Solt.

De pronto Solt sé puso muy serio.

"Oh-oh, ¿Solt?" preguntó el Dr. Owl

"Esa sensación… ¡No puede ser!" dijo Solt mientras salía corriendo dé allí.

Blaze lo siguió, el Dr. Owl no pudo seguirles el paso. Solt llego a un restaurante muy elegante, frente a este edificio un vórtice dé oscuridad estaba empezando a formarse lo que hizo que la gente comenzara a asustarse.

"Tu…" sé escucho una voz misteriosa.

El vórtice comenzó a tomar forma, era una criatura muy inquietante hecha dé sombras. Para cuando Blaze llego Solt y esa sombra ya estaban luchando ferozmente. Al parecer Solt había derrotado a la sombra fácilmente.

"¡Solt!" dijo Blaze mientras se acercaba a Solt.

"¡Atrás Blaze, esto aún no sé acaba!" dijo Solt mientras extendía su brazo en señal de advertencia.

Los restos dé sombra dé la criatura entraron rápidamente al restaurante. Después dé eso se escucharon varios gritos. Solt sé apresuro a entrar a el restaurante, Blaze le siguió. Una vez dentro del restaurante la imagen era muy alarmante.

"¡Maldición suéltala ahora mismo!" dijo Solt increíblemente enojado.

La criatura tenía a Adeline entre sus brazos.

"¡Ahhh¡" gritaba Adeline.

Había un chico cerca dé la criatura, quien no podía moverse del miedo.

"Si no quieres que la chica acabe muerta… ¡cédeme tu vida hijo dé la luna!" dijo la criatura mientras amenazaba con atravesar a Adeline con una cuchilla que salía dé su brazo.

"Tch… está bien pero déjala ir" dijo Solt sin dudarlo.

"¡Solt no lo hagas!" grito Blaze muy aterrorizada.

"Adelante, entonces da un paso al frente… juntos seremos el ser supremo…" dijo la sombra.

Blaze sé puso en frente dé Solt para intentar detenerlo, pero fue inútil Solt iba con tal determinación que dejo petrificada a Blaze en el sitio.

"¡No lo hagas Solt!" grito Blaze con los ojos vidriosos.

Solt sé paro en frente dé la criatura, una corriente dé aire oscuro empezó a rodearlo.

"Suéltala" dijo Solt muy serio.

"Muy bien" dijo la criatura.

La criatura soltó a Adeline, quien huyo despavoridamente dé allí dejando a Solt solo.

"¡Noo!" grito Blaze mientras a una velocidad increíble se acercó a la criatura a la que ataco con una patada muy fuerte en la cabeza, haciéndolo pedazos.

"¡Blaze!" dijo Solt sorprendido.

Blaze aterrizo en el suelo, estaba temblando debido a la cantidad de energía que uso en ese ataque.

"No… dejare que esto pase… aun así tenga que morir" dijo Blaze.

"Miserable… acabare contigo" dijo la criatura quien se estaba regenerando cerca de Blaze.

"Adelante" dijo Blaze.

Blaze y la criatura entraron en combate, fue un combate muy feroz, pero al final Blaze logro destruir a la criatura.

"¡Noooo!" grito la criatura antes de recibir un ataque colosal de fuego.

Blaze estaba muy cansada, al borde de caer desmayada, cuando Solt la sostuvo.

"Blaze… lo siento, por favor sigue conmigo" dijo Solt.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze mientras lo veía.

Blaze tomo fuerzas y abrazo a Solt, quien se quedó muy sorprendido, el solo la abrazo de vuelta.

Después de lo sucedido, se dirigieron al laboratorio del Dr. Owl, donde pasaron la noche. Al día siguiente Blaze y el Dr. Owl se encontraban en los preparativos para activar la máquina que devolvería a Blaze a su dimensión.

"Oh-oh, creo que este es el adiós, fue un gusto conocerte… lástima que tengas que irte" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Igualmente, fue un gusto conocerlo Dr. Owl, me la pase muy bien aquí… gracias por todo" dijo Blaze muy contenta.

"Oh-oh, no sé dónde pueda estar ese Solt, creo que nunca fue bueno para las despedidas, por favor perdónalo" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"No se preocupe, por favor despídase de el por mi" dijo Blaze.

La máquina ya había sido encendida, un portal hacia la dimensión de Blaze había sido abierto, Blaze sé despedía del Dr. Owl con la mano mientras entraba al portal.

"(Solt… me duele mucho no poder volver a verte…)" pensaba Blaze resignada.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Solt mientras entraba a toda prisa en el laboratorio.

"Oh-oh, Solt" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Blaze… yo" dijo Solt sin poder decir las palabras adecuadas.

"Adiós Solt, me agrado mucho tu compañía… quizá volvamos a vernos" dijo Blaze triste.

"No vengo aquí para despedirme… me has ayudado mucho Blaze, ya no siento para nada la presencia de Erra… sin embargo me temo que tu dimensión pueda estar en peligro… de un tiempo para acá desde que abrieron ese portal, es como si sintiera que Erra sigue en aquella dimensión…" dijo Solt muy apresuradamente.

"¿Sientes a Erra en esta dimensión?" preguntó Blaze.

"Así es, no sé porque" dijo Solt.

"Pero eso es imposible, se supone que lo hemos derrotado aquí, en el pasado, debe haber desaparecido" dijo Blaze.

"Oh-oh, puede que no sea del todo así…" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"¿Cómo dice?" pregunto Blaze con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Veras, lo que tú has hecho fue viajar en el tiempo y el espacio, aquí se creó una paradoja, si has venido a corregir algo aquí, en el pasado, eso querría decir que en el presente nunca ocurrió, por lo tu no deberías estar aquí…" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras pensaba.

Blaze se quedó pensando, mientras que Solt parecía que estaba hecho un lio.

"Sin embargo sigues aquí, por lo que puede que hallas corregido algo aquí, pero lo que sea que aflige a tu mundo, aún sigue allí, recuerda que Erra es muy difícil dé destruir, así que puede que aun siga en tu dimensión, eso explicaría la corazonada de Solt" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"Entonces debo regresar, tiene razón, debo acabar con Erra en mi dimensión" dijo Blaze.

"Erra es muy mañoso, seguro que les hizo creer que había sido derrotado, pero no… cuando luche con él, estaba a punto de causar una gran guerra, provocando el odio en los corazones de las personas, Erra tiene ese poder… iré contigo Blaze" dijo Solt.

"¿Qué iras conmigo?" pregunto Blaze ocultando lo más posible su alegría.

"¿Hay alguna manera de regresar Doc?" preguntó Solt.

"Claro, solo necesitas una fuente de energía similar a las Lunar Emeralds" dijo el Dr. Owl.

"¡Las Chaos Emeralds o las Sol Emerlads servirán!" dijo Blaze.

"Muy bien entonces, pongámonos en marcha Blaze…" dijo Solt mientras caminaba con Blaze hacia el portal.

"Oh-oh, buena suerte, yo me encargo de todo aquí buena suerte" dijo el Dr. Owl mientras sé despedía.

"Solt, antes de irnos… ¿no te preocupa Adeline?" dijo Blaze algo triste.

"¿Adeline?, ella estará bien sin mí, en realidad siempre lo ha estado" dijo Solt quien al parecer esta vez no le importaba.

Blaze y Solt entraron al portal.

FIN DEL CAPITULO IX

NOTA DE AUTOR: Este es un capitulo muy largo, espero sea de su agrado. Quise incluir un concepto de Solt que dibuje yo misma, pero no me deja ni poner el enlace, bueno hasta otro capitulo.


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO X**

Amy se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa meditativa…

"(No puedo seguir así)" pensaba Amy con su mirada vacía.

"(No sé qué hacer… creo que mi vida tendrá que cambiar… o regresar a como era antes…)" pensaba Amy sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Amy se levantó del sillón y subió a su habitación, por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas se podía decir que apenas estaba amaneciendo; una vez Amy entro a su habitación se vio al espejo.

"(¿Quién soy?, ¿Por qué cambie de esta manera?)" pensaba Amy mientras se veía al espejo.

"(¿En qué momento cambie?, supongo que lo hice por el…)" pensaba Amy.

Amy se dirigió a su guarda ropa, de donde saco un conjunto deportivo igual al que solía llevar en Sonic Riders, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Una vez termino paso de nuevo frente al espejo.

"(Este es más cómodo, además me ayudara a entrenar)" pensó Amy mientras se veía por el espejo con cara de póker.

Amy salió de su casa y se dirigió a su patio trasero, en donde comenzó a entrenar, hizo varios ejercicios y calentamientos por varias horas.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails.

"¿Sonic?" pregunto Tails mientras veía preocupado al erizo azul, quien estaba acostado en el techo del taller.

"(¿Qué podría hacer para que Amy me perdone?)" pensaba Sonic mientras veía el cielo.

"¡¿Eh Sonic, que te pasa?!" pregunto Tails de nuevo.

"…" Sonic seguía sin responder.

Tails uso sus colas para volar hasta el techo del taller.

"Oye Sonic…" dijo Tails mientras se acercaba a Sonic.

"…¿Eh?... Tails eres tu… ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Sonic quien no dejaba de ver el cielo.

"¿Estás pensando en lo de Amy verdad?" dijo Tails mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sonic.

"… Si, la verdad no sé qué hacer" dijo Sonic.

"Creo que deberías ir a verla, seguro le dará mucho gusto" dijo Tails.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto Sonic.

"Claro, incluso puede que te perdone" dijo Tails.

"Creo que tienes razón, está decidido iré con Amy" dijo Sonic muy animado.

"Vuelves a ser tu Sonic" dijo Tails.

"¿Pero qué debo hacer?, ¿solo ir a visitarla?" se preguntó Sonic.

"Puedes llevarle un regalo" dijo Tails.

"Ummm…" Sonic se quedó pensando.

"Quizá flores… la verdad no sé qué regalar a las chicas, es todo un rollo" dijo Tails mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Eso es Tails! Muchas gracias" dijo Sonic mientras saltaba del techo.

"Suerte Sonic" dijo Tails mientras se despedía con la mano.

Sonic salió corriendo a una gran velocidad, paso cerca del centro a un puesto de flores.

"(Según recuerdo, este puesto de flores le gusta mucho a Amy)" pensó Sonic mientras recordaba como Amy lo obligaba a comprarle flores en ese puesto.

Sonic se acercó al puesto y compro un bonito arreglo de flores, luego con mucho cuidado salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Amy; después de un rato ya había llegado.

"(*Traga saliva* bien aquí voy…)" pensó Sonic mientras se acercaba a tocar la puerta.

Pero antes de tocar la puerta Sonic escucho la voz de Amy detrás de su casa.

"(¿Amy… estará en el jardín?)" pensó Sonic.

Sonic camino hacia el jardín de Amy rodeando su casa, cuando vio a Amy quedo muy impresionado.

"¡Ha!" grito Amy mientras golpeaba un saco de arena.

Amy estaba practicando sus artes marciales en un saco de arena, Amy asestaba golpes muy rápidos y fuertes, incluso después de unos golpes deshizo el saco de arena.

"…" Amy solo levanto el saco destrozado, y se lo llevo a su sótano, después salió con otro saco de arena.

Amy coloco el saco de arena nuevo, y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, los golpes de Amy eran extremadamente rápidos, Sonic estaba boquiabierto al ver a Amy.

"(¿Amy… cuando aprendiste a pelear así?)" se preguntó Sonic muy impresionado.

Sonic decidió acercarse a Amy para hablar con ella.

"Amy… hola" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba con el arreglo floral.

"Hola" dijo Amy mientras paraba de entrenar.

"¿Cómo estas Amy?" pregunto Sonic.

"Bien" contesto Amy con una expresión muy seria.

"Te traje estas flores, son de tu lugar favorito" dijo Sonic mientras le daba las flores a Amy.

"Gracias" dijo Amy mientras recibía las flores.

"¿Estabas entrenando?" dijo Sonic.

"Si" dijo Amy mientras caminaba con las flores a una mesa de jardín, donde había un florero, Amy lo tomo para poner algo de agua junto a las flores, para después colocarlo en la mesa de nuevo.

"Vaya, ¿desde cuándo sabes pelear así?" pregunto Sonic.

"Desde que era niña" contesto Amy.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado?" pregunto Sonic.

"Porque siempre estabas ocupado huyendo de mi" contesto Amy sin expresión alguna.

"… Lo siento Amy, te trate muy mal todo este tiempo… de verdad te pido perdón" dijo Sonic muy arrepentido.

"Entrena conmigo" dijo Amy súbitamente.

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué entrene contigo?" replico Sonic muy sorprendido.

"Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien" dijo Amy seria.

"Me gustaría mucho entrenar contigo Amy" dijo Sonic feliz.

"Muy bien… empecemos" dijo Amy.

Sonic y Amy realizaron varias rutinas de ejercicio juntos, después practicaron Katas de artes marciales, Amy corregía a Sonic en ejercicios avanzados.

"Tienes adoptar tu postura así…" dijo Amy mientras tomaba a Sonic de la cintura para hacerlo adoptar la postura.

"¿Así?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si… ahora intenta golpear el saco con una patada" dijo Amy.

"Bien, aquí voy… ¡Hyaa!" dijo Sonic mientras daba una patada de increíble fuerza al saco de arena haciéndolo pedazos.

"…" Amy solo observo a Sonic.

"¡Wow!, vaya…" dijo Sonic impresionado.

"Al adoptar esa postura, tu cuerpo gana impulso en las patadas, como resultado darás patadas más potentes y precisas" dijo Amy muy analítica.

"Genial Amy, ¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?" pregunto Sonic.

"… De mi maestra…" dijo Amy.

"¿Maestra?" pregunto Sonic.

"No quiero hablar de eso, sigamos practicando" dijo Amy.

"… Está bien" dijo Sonic algo curioso.

Sonic y Amy siguieron entrenando, hasta que cayeron rendidos.

"*Respiro de cansancio* vaya…" dijo Sonic mientras estaba en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"…" Amy también estaba en el suelo, pero sabía cómo respirar para recobrar el aliento más rápidamente.

"Amy… hay tantas cosas que no se de ti… me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo" dijo Sonic agitadamente mientras recobraba el aliento.

"…" Amy solo seguía recostada en el suelo.

Unas horas antes de lo sucedido, frente a la casa de Blaze.

"(¿Dónde puedes estar?)" se preguntaba Silver mientras estaba arriba de la rama de un árbol viendo los alrededores de la casa de Blaze, buscando alguna pista de ella.

Blaze ya tenía un día que no había regresado a su casa, por lo que Silver comenzó a preocuparse. De pronto Silver escucho que alguien se acercaba, era Cream junto con Cheese.

"Vamos Cheese, veamos si la señorita Blaze está en casa para jugar" dijo Cream mientras caminaba alegremente a la casa de Blaze.

Cream se acercó a tocar la puerta, pero nadie respondía.

"Ummm. Qué raro, la señorita Blaze no está en casa, ayer tampoco estaba" dijo Cream preocupada.

Silver bajo del árbol para hablar con Cream.

"Hola Cream" dijo Silver.

"Señor Silver, que gusto verlo, ¿no sabrá donde está la señorita Blaze?" dijo Cream muy jovial.

"No lo sé… no la he visto desde el taller de Tails" dijo Silver pensando en voz alta.

"¿La señorita Blaze no ha regresado a casa desde entonces?" pregunto Cream muy preocupada.

"E-Eh Cream, no te preocupes, iré a buscarla" dijo Silver.

"Espero que este bien" dijo Cream triste.

"Iré a buscarla, tu quédate aquí" dijo Silver.

"Yo iré con usted" dijo Cream muy decidida.

"Pero Cream, quizá sea peligroso que vengas conmigo" dijo Silver.

"Por favor señor Silver… déjeme ir con usted" dijo Cream al borde de las lágrimas.

"E-Está bien… pero prométeme que harás lo que te diga" dijo Silver.

"Está bien" dijo Cream algo más tranquila.

"¿Pero dónde buscaremos primero?" se preguntó Silver.

"¿Por qué no preguntamos a los chicos?, quizá alguien sabe dónde está la señorita Blaze" dijo Cream.

"Eso es, buena idea Cream, vamos al taller de Tails" dijo Silver.

Cream camino hasta Silver y lo tomo de la mano.

"Vamos señor Silver" dijo Cream.

"Está bien" dijo Silver avergonzado.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta el taller de Tails, llegaron rápidamente gracias al poder Telequinetico de Silver. Silver se acercó a la puerta y toco.

"¿Si?... ¿Silver, Cream… que pasa?" preguntó Tails.

"Tails… ¿has visto a Blaze?" preguntó Silver.

"¿Blaze?... no la he visto desde anteayer" dijo Tails.

"Oh, entiendo…" dijo Silver.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Tails.

"Lo que pasa es que no he visto a Blaze desde ese día" dijo Silver preocupado.

"Vaya… ¿Dónde podrá estar?" se preguntó Tails.

"No se me ocurre ningún lugar" dijo Silver.

"¿No te dijo nada ese día?" preguntó Tails.

"Es cierto… ella me dijo que tenía un asunto que atender" dijo Silver recordando lo que Blaze le había dicho.

"Umm… ¿Qué tipo de asunto seria ese?" preguntó Tails.

"Pues Blaze tiene una vida tranquila desde que llegamos a esta dimensión, ya no es guardiana de las Sol Emeralds… ella me cuenta todo, y no me dijo nada… quizá tenga que ver con los extraños robots" dijo Silver.

"Es muy posible, quizá Sonic sepa algo" dijo Tails.

"¿Tú crees?, iré a verlo, ¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Silver.

"Está en casa de Amy" dijo Tails.

"Ah… ya veo, iré enseguida, gracias por todo Tails" dijo Silver muy agradecido.

"De nada, hasta luego Silver, Cream" dijo Tails mientras se despedía deTails.

Silver y Cream se dirigieron a casa de Amy, en donde encontraron a Sonic y a Amy en el suelo.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Silver mientras se acercaba a los dos.

"¿Silver, que haces aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Señor Sonic… Amy, ¿están bien?" pregunto Cream preocupada.

"No se preocupen estamos bien, solo estábamos descansando" dijo Sonic.

"¿No has visto a Blaze?" preguntó Silver.

"Ummm, no la he visto, ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Sonic mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"No ha regresado a casa desde la última vez que la vi" dijo Silver decaído.

"Entiendo… ¿hay algún lugar donde creas que pueda estar?" pregunto Sonic.

"… Creo… ¡eso es!" dijo Silver después de pensar.

"¿Señor Silver?" preguntó Cream.

"Ella estaba muy interesada en saber la localización de la base de Eggman aquel día, conociéndola, seguro que quiso averiguar algo sobre los robots y Ancient Spirit por su cuenta… sin ayuda" dijo Silver.

"Tienes razón, ella es así… será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes" dijo Sonic mientras se ponía de pie.

"Iré con ustedes" dijo Amy mientras se levantaba.

"¿Amy, estas segura?" preguntó Silver.

"Si…" dijo Amy con cara de Póker.

"Está bien… ella es muy buena" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Silver.

"Ya lo veras… Cream, será mejor que nos esperes en tu casa" dijo Sonic.

"P-Pero…" dijo Cream.

"Vamos esto será muy peligroso" dijo Sonic.

"Está bien Señor Sonic" dijo Cream.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, Cream se fue a su casa, Amy, Sonic y Silver se pusieron en marcha hacia la isla del norte, donde se ubicaba la base de Eggman. Amy podía seguirle el ritmo a Sonic y Silver sin ningún problema, podía correr tan rápido como Sonic.

"(Vaya, Amy…)" pensaba Sonic impresionado mientras veía correr a Amy.

Los tres llegaron rápidamente a la base de Eggman, y de inmediato intentaron entrar a la base de Eggman, como era de esperarse fueron recibidos por un ejército de robots. Sonic y Silver atacaron a los robots, destruyéndolos, mientras Amy derribaba las puertas metálicas con su Piko Piko Hammer. Pronto lograron entrar al interior de la base de Eggman.

"Genial Amy, no sabía que pudieras pelear así" dijo Silver muy impresionado.

De pronto una plataforma descendió a unos metros de Sonic y compañía.

"¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Eggman mientras bajaba en la plataforma.

"¡Eggman, contesta ¿Dónde está Blaze?!" grito Silver muy enojado.

"¿Blaze?... y yo que voy a saber…" dijo Eggman muy irritado.

"Sabemos que vino aquí Eggman, será mejor que nos digas donde está" dijo Sonic.

"Bah… esa gatita huyo con algo muy importante para mis investigaciones, oh, oh, oh, quizá nunca vuelva de esa dimensión" dijo Eggman.

"¡¿Qué le has hecho a Blaze?!" pregunto Silver muy exaltado.

"Yo no he hecho nada, ella fue quien me asalto, aunque debo darle las gracias, ya que desde que se fue esas sombras no han aparecido más" dijo Eggman.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto Sonic.

"Basta de preguntas… es hora de mostrar mi última creación, el nuevo modelo Egg100000" dijo Eggman mientras presionaba un botón del teclado que tenía enfrente.

De otra plataforma bajo un robot de color verde, listo para entrar en combate.

"Je, Eggman haremos pedazos a ese robot" dijo Sonic.

"Ya lo veremos, ¡vamos ataca!" dijo Eggman.

El robot se encendió y a una gran velocidad ataco a los tres erizos, sin embargo todos lo evadieron con facilidad, pero Amy tras evadir contraataco con su Piko Piko Hammer, destrozando al robot instantáneamente.

"¿Pero qué… y está mocosa desde cuándo puede pelear así?" pregunto Eggman sorprendido.

De pronto un campo de fuerza verde aguamarina rodeo a Eggman dejándolo prisionero.

"Ahora vas a decirme donde esta Blaze" dijo Silver mientras se acercaba a Eggman.

"Grr… está bien… ella se fue a esa dimensión llamada Khot" dijo Eggman.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" preguntó Silver.

"¿Y yo que voy a saber?..." contesto Eggman.

"Vamos Eggman será mejor que cooperes" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a Eggman.

"Habla ahora…" dijo Silver algo enojado.

"Está bien, pero suéltame, juro que no hace nada" dijo Eggman.

Silver en un acto de inocencia dejo libre a Eggman.

"Oh, oh, oh, pero vaya inútil que eres" dijo Eggman mientras presionaba un botón escondido en su muñeca.

Una compuerta de acero dividió a Silver, Sonic y Amy de Eggman.

"Nos vemos… no tengo tiempo para jueguecitos" dijo Eggman mientras escapaba.

"¡Eggman!" grito Silver muy enojado.

"No debiste dejarlo ir, ya sabes cómo se las juega" dijo Sonic.

"Grr… Blaze…" dijo Silver algo triste.

"Vamos demos caza a Eggman, quizá aún podamos atraparlo" dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia la salida.

Silver y Amy también salieron de aquel edificio. Intentaron encontrar a Eggman, pero fue inútil Eggman ya había escapado.

"¡Rayos Eggman se escapó!" dijo Sonic mientras buscaba por todas partes.

"…" Amy solo estaba parada viendo como Silver y Sonic buscaban a Eggman con desesperación.

"No tiene caso… será mejor regresar a la ciudad" dijo Silver resignado.

"Silver, encontraremos a Blaze, ya lo veras" dijo Sonic para tratar de animar a Silver.

Los tres erizos se dirigieron a la ciudad, hasta llegar a la casa de Amy.

"¿Amy, te quedaras aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si" dijo Amy con una expresión muy seria.

"Está bien, Silver y yo iremos a ver a Tails para analizar la situación" dijo Sonic.

"Amy… gracias por ayudar" dijo Silver.

"…" Amy solo se quedó en silencio.

"Nos vemos Amy, mañana pasare otra vez" dijo Sonic mientras se despedía de Amy.

Amy solo se quedó viendo como Sonic y Silver se alejaban.

"(Cada vez… sé que algo más en mi está desapareciendo dentro de mi… y no sé qué es)" pensó Amy mientras veía al vacío.

Sonic y Silver iban rumbo al taller de Tails.

"Silver, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por Blaze?, ¿sabes?, ella se puede cuidar sola" dijo Sonic de repente.

"Ella es mi amiga, me preocupa mucho el que haya desaparecido, ella no es así… además ya no tiene que vigilar las Sol Emeralds, ni tiene ninguna responsabilidad desde que venimos a vivir aquí" dijo Silver.

"Pues si conozco bien a Blaze, tiene la costumbre de hacer todo por su cuenta, no le gusta que nadie le ayude…" dijo Sonic.

"Quizá sea así con personas que casi no conoce, pero conmigo no es así, siempre me cuenta todo…" dijo Silver.

"Mira allí está el taller de Tails vamos" dijo Sonic.

Sonic y Silver entraron al taller de Tails.

"¿No han podido encontrar a Blaze?... empiezo a preocuparme" dijo Tails.

"Vamos Tails no digas eso, sabes que Blaze es muy fuerte" dijo Sonic.

"Bueno es cierto…" dijo Tails dudoso.

Silver estaba con una expresión de preocupación que hacía que Sonic y Tails se empezaran a preocupar más.

"Iré a buscarla" dijo Silver mientras salía del taller de Tails.

"Silver espera, mejor hay que pensar en la situación" dijo Tails tratando de calmar a Silver.

Pero Silver no le hizo caso y salió del taller de Tails.

"Sera mejor que lo dejemos así, Blaze es muy fuerte aparecerá pronto" dijo Sonic.

"Creo que si" dijo Tails.

Silver iba caminando hacia la casa de Blaze para revisar si ya había llegado allí, cuando se encontró con Cream.

"¡Señor Silver!" grito Cream mientras se acercaba a Silver corriendo.

"Cream…" dijo Silver mientras la veía correr hacia él.

"Señor Silver, ¿encontró a la Señorita Blaze?" preguntó Cream.

"… No, lo siento" dijo Silver decaído.

"… Señor Silver, estoy segura de que Blaze regresara" dijo Cream.

"… Creo que si" contesto Silver.

"Ji, ji, ji y cuando regrese podríamos ir al cine juntos" dijo Cream alegre.

"P-Pero Cream ¿q-que estás diciendo?" dijo Silver nervioso.

Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman, en la sala de investigaciones; un portal purpura había aparecido. De él salieron dos felinos.

"… Hemos llegado, al fin" dijo Blaze.

"Esta es la dimensión de Blaze…" dijo Solt mientras veía con entusiasmo todo lo que le rodeaba.

"Aquí es donde fue tele transportada a tu dimensión… es la base de Eggman" dijo Blaze.

"¿La base de quién?" preguntó Solt.

"Eggman, él es un científico malvado que intenta conquistar el mundo…" dijo Blaze.

"Entiendo… deberíamos salir de aquí entonces" dijo Solt.

"Si, es por aquí" dijo Blaze mientras conducía a Solt a la salida de la base.

Los dos salieron a la parte frontal de la base, allí había restos de robots destrozados.

"Aquí hay señales de lucha" dijo Solt mientras veía a su alrededor.

"Si así es" dijo Blaze mientras estaba alerta.

De pronto una capsula voladora descendió en frente de ellos.

"Pero si es la ladrona…" dijo Eggman.

"¡Eggman!" dijo Blaze mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Solt tenía una expresión de despreocupación total.

"¡Oh, oh, oh, es hora de que me devuelvas ese cubo dorado!" dijo Eggman mientras presionaba varios de los botones de su máquina voladora.

Cerca de Eggman aparecieron varios robots centinelas de aspecto muy peligroso.

"¡Solt ten cuidado!" dijo Blaze mientras veía la ubicación de cada robot centinela.

"No te preocupes Blaze, podemos con ellos" dijo Solt mientras adoptaba una posición más seria.

Los robots atacaron a Blaze y a Solt, pero los robots fueron destruidos fácilmente.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Eggman sorprendido.

"¡Vete de aquí Eggman, y no vuelvas a molestarnos!" dijo Blaze muy furiosa.

"Grr… se arrepentirán de esto" dijo Eggman mientras huía a toda velocidad.

"No te había visto tan enojada Blaze" dijo Solt mientras veía a Blaze sorprendido.

"Eggman me desagrada mucho" dijo Blaze algo más calmada.

"Je, cuando te enojas se te marca una vena en tu frente aquí…" dijo Solt mientras señalaba a Blaze en la frente.

"¿A-A qué viene eso?" pregunto Blaze nerviosa por tener a Solt tan cerca.

"No es nada, solo una observación" dijo Solt.

"… Ejem, decías que habías sentido la presencia de Erra en esta dimensión, ¿no es así?" dijo Blaze.

"Así es… pero no sé dónde" dijo Solt.

"… Creo que deberíamos ir con los chicos para avisarles de esto" dijo Blaze.

"¿Tus amigos?, me muero por conocerlos" dijo Solt emocionado.

"Vamos al taller de Tails, allí es donde deberíamos empezar" dijo Blaze.

"Te sigo Blaze" dijo Solt.

Blaze y Solt tomaron rumbo al taller de Tails.

"Me gusta estar aquí, es muy agradable" dijo Solt.

"… (No sé qué decir… ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?)" pensaba Blaze mientras caminaba.

"Los paisajes son muy coloridos, es muy diferente a Khot, ¿no crees?" dijo Solt mientras veía asombrado el paisaje tropical.

"…" Blaze solo caminaba.

"No hablas mucho ¿eh?" dijo Solt.

"No tengo nada que decir" dijo Blaze.

"Eres muy seria" dijo Solt.

"(¿Fue eso un halago?)" pensó Blaze.

"¿Cómo es este taller de Tails?" preguntó Solt.

"Pues es eso un taller mecánico… allí nos reunimos cada vez que hay problemas" dijo Blaze.

"Ya entiendo… ¿luchan contra Eggman juntos?" preguntó Solt.

"Si, pero las mayorías de las veces Sonic es quien lo hace" dijo Blaze.

"¿Sonic?" preguntó Solt.

"Él es algo así como el héroe que siempre salva el día" dijo Blaze.

"Me gustaría conocerlo" dijo Solt.

"Él debe estar en el taller de Tails" dijo Blaze.

"¿Tienes más amigos?" preguntó Solt.

"Si… es Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Silver, Rouge, el equipo Chaotix, y demás" dijo Blaze.

"Genial… así será más fácil derrotar a Erra" dijo Solt.

"El Dr. Owl me conto lo de la batalla de Erra… lo siento" dijo Blaze triste.

"… Gracias Blaze… creo que tú y el Dr. Owl son mis únicos amigos" dijo Solt.

"(Solt…)" pensó Blaze.

"Sera mejor apresurarnos" dijo Solt.

"Si" contesto Blaze.

Blaze y Solt empezaron a correr a una velocidad increíble. Al poco tiempo había llegado al taller de Tails.

"¿Esta casa con forma de zorro es el taller de Tails?" pregunto Solt mientras veía el taller.

"Si…" contesto Blaze.

Blaze se acercó a la puerta y empezó a tocar. Tails abrió la puerta, y al ver a Blaze se quedó muy sorprendido.

"¡Blaze eres tú!... estábamos muy preocupados por ti" dijo Tails.

"Siento haber hecho que se preocuparan por mi…" dijo Blaze haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Blaze!, ¿Dónde te metiste?, Silver y Cream están muy preocupados por ti" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a la puerta del taller de Tails.

"Silver y Cream… lo siento… es solo que tenía que hacer esto por mi cuenta" dijo Blaze.

"Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea Blaze, por eso somos amigos" dijo Sonic.

"Lo se…" dijo Blaze.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto Tails sorprendido.

Blaze los presento a todos.

"¿Conque Solt eh?, pero esa dimensión Khot estaba destruida" dijo Sonic.

"Quizá ustedes fueron a otro tiempo en mi dimensión" dijo Solt.

"Eso es muy probable Sonic, ya que Eggman nos transportó completamente al azar" dijo Tails.

"Sonic, ese demonio, Ancient Spirit aún sigue aquí…" dijo Blaze.

"Pero, creí que lo habíamos destruido ya, además no hay rastros de él, los robots ya fueron destruidos" dijo Sonic.

"Tengo que explicar todo lo que sucedió, desde el principio" dijo Blaze.

Todos pasaron al taller de Tails. Blaze empezó a explicar a Sonic y a Tails acerca de los sueños que había estado teniendo, además de explicar su viaje dimensional, y todo lo que ocurrió en él.

"¿Entonces Solt; tu puedes sentir la presencia de Ancient Spirit aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"No sé quién sea este Ancient Spirit, pero si hay algo que si se, Erra está aquí" dijo Solt muy serio.

"¿Entonces no hablamos del mismo enemigo?" pregunto Tails algo confundido.

"Creo que de alguna manera si…" dijo Blaze mientras pensaba.

"Pues yo no entiendo nada" dijo Sonic.

Blaze comenzó a recordar que la criatura del festival lunar quería unirse a Solt…

"Si fuese así, todo tendría sentido…" pensó Blaze en voz alta.

"¿Qué ocurre Blaze?" preguntó Tails.

"Estamos hablando del mismo enemigo… solo que este es otra versión del mismo" dijo Blaze.

Todos pusieron mucha atención a las palabras de Blaze.

"Creo… que evite que ese vástago de Erra… se fusionara con Solt…" dijo Blaze mientras volteaba a ver a Solt, y siguió "Ya que tu harías cualquier cosa por Adeline… incluso dar tu vida por ella" termino de decir Blaze.

"…" Solt solo bajo la cabeza.

"Aún sigo sin entender nada" dijo Sonic.

"… Yo tampoco entiendo nada" dijo Tails.

"Lo que no entiendo… es, ¿Cómo es que esa criatura aún sigue existiendo, si evite que existiera?" dijo Blaze.

"Explícate Blaze, no te entendemos" dijo Sonic.

"Veras… al momento en que Solt derroto a Erra, este se convirtió en sombras, de las cuales empezaron a nacer los vástagos de Erra, uno de ellos intento combinarse con Solt, de esta manera tendría más poder, y no tendría nadie que se le opusiera… de allí nació Ancient Spirit, hasta que causo la destrucción de Khot… y fue encerrado, allí es donde entra Eggman y nosotros" dijo Blaze.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo!" dijo Tails sorprendido.

"Vaya…" dijo Sonic.

"¿Soy yo, el causante de tanto sufrimiento?" se preguntó Solt.

"¡Claro que no Solt!... es Erra el causante de todo…" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze…" dijo Solt.

"Esa voz que me hablaba en mis sueños… eras tú Solt…" dijo Blaze.

"Pero estoy de acuerdo con Blaze… si lograron evitar que esa criatura se uniera con Solt, ¿Cómo es que aún sigue aquí?" preguntó Tails.

"Erra es un dios… quizá sea por eso…" dijo Solt.

"¿Peleaste contra un dios?, vaya eso sí que es nuevo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Por qué un dios traería tanto mal y destrucción?" preguntó Tails.

"Desde que tengo uso de razón, Erra se ha dedicado a propiciar guerras y poner a unos contra otros en Khot… por eso mismo decidimos acabar con el… pero parece ser que es inmortal" dijo Solt.

"¿En serio estamos hablando de un dios?" pregunto Sonic incrédulo.

"Erra es el dios de la guerra, y ciertamente te puedo decir que no es un ser ordinario, tenía a varios dioses menores bajo su mando, no costo mucho vencerlos..." dijo Solt.

"Vaya, de verdad no me lo creo..." dijo Sonic.

"Dioses o no, lo que hacen no es correcto…" dijo Blaze.

"Lo siento, pero solo siento su presencia, mas no puedo darles su ubicación exacta" dijo Solt.

"Lo que has hecho ya nos ha ayudado mucho Solt… Gracias" dijo Blaze.

"Ya está atardeciendo, mañana le explicaremos la situación a todos… por lo pronto será mejor descansar" dijo Sonic.

Blaze y Solt se despidieron de Sonic y Tails, y salieron del taller.

"… Solt" dijo Blaze dudosa.

"¿Si, que pasa Blaze?" preguntó Solt.

"Errm, como acabas de llegar… y no tienes donde pasar la noche…" dijo Blaze nerviosa sin terminar la frase.

"…" Solt solo espero a que Blaze terminara de hablar.

"… Pues… creo que… puedes quedarte en mi casa…" dijo Blaze muy ruborizada.

"Claro… digo, si tú quieres" dijo Solt.

"N-No he-es que yo quiera… s-solo t-te devuelvo el favor…" dijo Blaze muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

"Si te molesta puedo dormir fuera… no me debes nada" dijo Solt.

"No me molesta" dijo Blaze sonrojada.

"Está bien" dijo Solt.

Blaze y Solt se dirigieron a casa de Blaze, pero justo a unos pasos de la casa de Blaze.

"¡Blaze eres tú! " grito un erizo blanco sentado en un árbol.

"¿Silver?" pregunto Blaze sorprendida.

"¿Dónde habías estado?... estaba muy preocupado por ti…" dijo Silver.

"Es una larga historia… mañana nos reuniremos en el taller de Tails, allí te explicare todo" dijo Blaze.

"¿Pero estas bien?" preguntó Silver.

"Si estoy bien Silver… gracias por preocuparte" dijo Blaze.

Silver vio a Solt a un lado de Blaze.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Silver serio.

"Soy Soltaire" contesto Solt.

"No me refería a tu nombre, sino a que haces aquí" dijo Silver.

"Él es un amigo mío, me ayudó mucho para tratar de detener a Ancient Spirit… por favor Silver mañana te explico todo en el taller de Tails" dijo Blaze.

"… Está bien Blaze… me alegra que estés bien, mañana nos vemos en el taller de Tails" dijo Silver mientras se despedía de Blaze.

"… Silver" dijo Blaze.

"¿Es amigo tuyo?" preguntó Solt.

"Si… él es muy amigo mío" dijo Blaze.

"Tienes muy buenos amigos Blaze… gente que se preocupa por ti" dijo Solt pensativo.

Blaze camino hacia su casa.

"Esta es mi casa… puedes quedarte aquí…" dijo Blaze.

"Gracias Blaze" dijo Solt.

Blaze y Solt entraron a la casa de Blaze.

"Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes" dijo Blaze mientras le mostraba la habitación a Solt.

"Vaya, que bonita casa tienes Blaze…" dijo Solt.

"Gracias, mañana iremos al taller de Tails para ver la situación" dijo Blaze.

"Si…" contesto Solt un poco adormilado.

"Buenas noches Solt…" dijo Blaze de una manera muy tierna.

"B-Buenas noches Blaze…" contesto Solt al no esperarse esa reacción de Blaze.

Blaze salió de la habitación de huéspedes y se dirigió a su habitación.

"(Solt… aghh… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy cerca de él?)" pensó Blaze, quien estaba sentada en la cama.

Blaze se recostó en su cama.

"(… Solt quiere estar con Adeline…)" pensó Blaze antes de caer dormida.

Mientras tanto en casa de Amy.

"(Debería irme a dormir… no me siento muy bien…)" pensó Amy mientras fatigada se dirigía a su habitación.

Amy se recostó en su cama.

"(Me pasa algo… me siento más débil cada día… es como si me estuviera desvaneciendo)" pensó Amy.

Solt en su habitación.

"(Buenas noches Solt…)" recordaba Solt mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Solt estaba acostado en la cama pensando.

"(No me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es Blaze… supongo que es porque estoy enamorado de Adeline… pero aun así…)" pensaba Solt.

Solt recordaba como lo trataba Adeline.

"(¿Me pregunto si Blaze…?)" se preguntó Solt.

Solt decidió no pensar más en eso y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Blaze y Solt ya estaba fuera preparándose para ir al taller de Tails.

"Vamos Solt" dijo Blaze mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al taller de Tails.

Blaze y Solt se dirigieron entonces al taller de Tails, y al llegar se dieron cuenta de que todos ya estaban allí, excepto Cream y Cheese.

"Muy bien parece que ya estamos todos, debemos empezar a discutir sobre este problema" dijo Tails.

"Chicos él es Soltaire… viene de otra dimensión a ayudarnos a pelear contra un dios malvado" dijo Sonic.

"¿Pero qué dices?" pregunto Rouge.

"¿Un dios?" pregunto Vector.

"Tienen que estar bromeando" dijo Charmy.

"…" Shadow solo veía a Solt desconfiado.

"Les explicare la situación desde el principio, verán…" dijo Tails mientras explicaba todo lo que sabía acerca de Erra, Ancient Spirit y Solt.

"La verdad eso está un poco difícil de creer…" dijo Rouge.

"A mí no me cuadra…" dijo Knuckles.

"Mph… yo entiendo todo…" dijo Shadow.

De pronto Cream, corriendo muy alterada llego al taller de Tails.

"¡Por favor ayuda… Amy… no está bien!" dijo Cream muy asustada.

"¿¡Que!?" dijeron todos.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron a casa de Amy. Cuando llegaron ella estaba tirada en su jardín, inconsciente.

"¡Amy!" dijo Sonic mientras corría para ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Qué pasa?" era la pregunta que todos se hacían muy confundidos, excepto Shadow.

Solt se acercó a Amy para verla más de cerca.

"… No puede ser… esto ya lo he visto antes…" dijo Solt.

"¿Qué ocurre Solt" pregunto Blaze.

"Erra se está alimentando de su alma…" dijo Solt muy preocupado.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sonic.

"Ya lo había visto… es el recurso más bajo de Erra… ella está en peligro de muerte" dijo Solt.

"… ¡¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla?!" pregunto Sonic muy desesperado.

"Nunca pude salvar a nadie en esas condiciones… Erra se aprovecha de un momento de debilidad, una situación en que la persona esté en un estado emocional muy negativo… es allí cuando ataca" dijo Solt.

"… Es mi culpa… Amy…" dijo Sonic mientras apretaba sus puños, y una delgada lagrima salía de sus ojos.

"Hay una manera de salvarla" dijo Solt.

Shadow se acercó a Solt.

"Lárgate de aquí, solo estas causando problemas" dijo Shadow más serio de lo habitual.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" pregunto Blaze enojada.

"No lo ves… o acaso estas ciega…" dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Blaze confundida.

"Yo también investigue sobre este asunto, y ahora con esta nueva información ahora todo cuadra…" dijo Shadow.

"Explícate Shadow" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a Shadow serio.

"Él es la causa de todo este mal, el cedió ante ese ente oscuro, se hizo su servidor" dijo Shadow furioso.

"¿De que estas hablando?, ¡el no hizo nada!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"El solo te está manipulando, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque Ancient Spirit aún sigue aquí, si se supone previniste su formación?" dijo Shadow.

"…" Blaze solo se quedó pensando.

"Te ayudare… todo lo que viviste en esa supuesta dimensión fue una ilusión" dijo Shadow.

"¡Eso es imposible!" contesto Blaze muy furiosa.

"Ese sujeto que está parado allí, sirve a Ancient Spirit, él es parte de Ancient Spirit" dijo Shadow mientras atacaba a Solt.

Shadow se acercó a una gran velocidad a Solt y lo pateo, pero Solt alcanzo a cubrir el ataque muy apenas con sus brazos.

"¡Solt!" grito Blaze mientras intentaba ayudar a Solt.

"¡Chaos Spear!" Shadow utilizo su técnica especial para atacar a Solt.

El ataque de Shadow le dio de lleno a Solt dejándolo muy herido. Blaze se acercó rápidamente a Solt para ayudarle.

"¡Solt, Solt!, ¡respóndeme por favor!" decía Blaze desesperadamente.

"Apártate, si no quieres salir herida tú también" dijo Shadow mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

"¡Shadow espera!" dijo Sonic mientras se interponía.

"Apártate… es la única manera de salvar a Amy… si el desaparece… esa criatura también lo hará, debo proteger este mundo, ¡sin importar que!" dijo Shadow muy decidido.

"…" Sonic no pudo contestar a eso, y Shadow solo le paso por un lado.

Un aura verde rodeo a Blaze.

"¿Eh que pasa?"… ¡Silver!" dijo Blaze muy sorprendida.

Silver uso su telekinesis para apartar a Blaze del camino de Shadow dejándola inmovilizada.

"¡Suéltame Silver, no dejes que le hagan daño!... ¡por favor, les suplico que no dejen que le hagan daño a Solt!" gritaba Blaze desesperadamente.

Solt logro ponerse de pie, él no se esperaba que fueran atacarlo así de repente.

"… Aghh, quizá… tengas razón… yo soy el mal… de todos ustedes…" dijo Solt muy herido.

"Prepárate, ¡acabare contigo ahora mismo!" dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué pasara… si acabas conmigo… y *toz* ese monstruo no desaparece?" dijo Solt.

"Mph… no me engañaras… cuando acabe contigo, acabare también con ese monstruo" dijo Shadow.

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que me mates… no sé porque tengas esas conclusiones… pero… yo…" dijo Solt antes de ser interrumpido por Shadow.

"Calla… no quiero escucharte más…" dijo Shadow.

Solt supo que no habría alternativa más que huir, así que uso todas sus fuerzas para correr fuera de allí, a una gran velocidad.

"Cobarde… te atrapare" dijo Shadow mientras salía tras Solt.

Todos en ese momento estaban muy sorprendidos, pero por alguna razón confiaban en lo que Shadow decía.

"¡Silver déjame ir!" gritaba muy furiosa Blaze.

"Perdóname Blaze, no puedo hacerlo" dijo Silver.

"El viene a ayudarnos… no se los perdonare nunca…" dijo Blaze mientras notaba como lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

"Señorita Blaze… por favor…" dijo Cream también sollozando.

"¿No podemos dejarle ir, cierto?" se preguntó Knuckles.

"Amy… la única forma de salvarte es… acabando con el…" dijo Sonic.

Sonic corrió tras Shadow y Solt.

"¡Sonic espera!" grito Tails para intentar detenerlos.

"Shadow…" dijo Rouge.

"Errm… será mejor que ayudemos a Amy, llevémosla a una cama" dijo Vector.

El equipo Chaotix ayudo a llevarse a Amy. Silver temía soltar a Blaze.

"Blaze… por favor perdóname… Shadow tiene razón" dijo Silver.

"…" Blaze solo dejaba caer sus lágrimas en silencio.

"Blaze… por favor escúchame… Shadow tiene una buena razón para hacer lo…" dijo Silver antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡Calla!... no quiero escucharte…" dijo Blaze.

Blaze comenzó a expulsar llamaradas de fuego involuntarias, quebrantando el campo psíquico de Silver.

"¡Blaze espera por favor!" grito Silver mientras intentaba mantener su campo psíquico, lo cual fue inútil ya que Blaze lo rompió.

Blaze salió corriendo de allí en la misma dirección que Solt. Silver estaba muy cansado como para seguirla inmediatamente.

"Tendremos que seguirlos" dijo Rouge mientras se acercaba a Silver.

"Yo iré con ustedes" dijo Knuckles mientras también se acercaba.

"Yo también voy…" dijo Tails decidido.

"Nosotros cuidaremos de Amy" dijo Vector.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para darles caza.

Solt se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad.

"(Siento su presencia… tiene que estar cerca)" pensó Solt.

Solt se dio cuenta de que Shadow estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, así que decidió ocultarse. Shadow paso cerca de Solt sin darse cuenta de su presencia, además también vio pasar a Sonic.

"(… Tengo que ir en esa dirección)" pensó Solt mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Solt comenzó a correr de nuevo, hasta llegar a un páramo oscuro.

"(La aparición de este paramo… no es natural, seguro que ese maldito de Erra tiene algo que ver… tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas)" pensó Solt mientras atravesaba el páramo oscuro.

Solt corrió hasta llegar a una colina totalmente desolada, en ese lugar la tierra comenzaba a pudrirse.

"¡Erra… sal y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!" grito Solt.

En respuesta un vórtice oscuro comenzó a formarse a unos metros de Solt.

"… Ja, ja, ja, ja… tu…" dijo una voz muy grave.

"Has causado mucho sufrimiento, y voy a detenerte maldito" dijo Solt muy enfadado.

"¿Cómo es posible que tu existas… si ya he consumido tu alma una vez?" se preguntó la voz.

"Una mejor pregunta sería… ¿Cómo es que tu aun existes?" dijo Solt.

"Los dioses no conocemos… limites mortales" dijo la voz mientras tomaba una forma sólida.

La sombra frente a Solt tomo forma humana masculina, su piel era de color purpura y reflejaba un aura de maldad pura.

"Erra… ¡aun sigues vivo!" dijo Solt muy sorprendido.

"Debo admitir que me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarme, incluso al absorber tu alma, no me recupere por completo… pero con el alma de esa chica… es deliciosa, me recuperare por completo cuando acabe de consumirla toda" dijo Erra.

"Déjala… te ofrezco mi alma a cambio…" dijo Solt.

"No es necesario… ya la poseo" dijo Erra.

"Yo jamás cedi a nada" dijo Solt.

"Quizás no ahora…" contesto Erra.

"…" Solt solo se quedó callado.

"Solo eres un estorbo hijo de Sin… acabare contigo ahora mismo" dijo Erra mientras desenvainaba su espada.

"Llukskrad… creí que ya había roto esa espada maldita" dijo Solt mientras hacía aparecer una espada.

"Ja… primero moriría yo antes de que rompieras el legado de Tiamat" dijo Erra mientras empezaba a blandir su espada.

Solt ataco rápidamente a Erra con su espada… la batalla a muerte entre espadachines parecía que duraría una eternidad, hasta que Shadow y Sonic lograron dar con ellos.

"¿Pero qué…?" se preguntó Shadow muy sorprendido.

"¿Por qué están peleando?" se preguntó Sonic.

"… Quizá sea una trampa… nos hacen creer que luchan entre ellos para que nos confiemos" dijo Shadow algo inseguro.

Solt logro cortarle un brazo a Erra con su espada. Erra parecía insensible.

"… Estoy muy débil como para mantenerme peleando… necesito consumir su alma" dijo Erra.

"Ya es hora Erra" dijo Solt mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a Erra, sin importar el dolor de sus heridas, Solt estaba poniendo todo para derrotar a Erra.

Solt logro atravesar a Erra con su espada haciendo que Erra diera un grito ensordecedor.

"No… puede ser… hijo de Sin… los dioses somos inmortales…" dijo Erra regocijándose en su locura.

"Eso no es verdad…" dijo Solt.

Erra comenzó a desvanecerse, pero para sorpresa de Solt aún había un enemigo más al cual enfrentar.

"¿…?" Solt estaba muy confundido, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Una copia exacta de el mismo estaba frente a él, solo que había algo siniestro en él.

"Yo aliviare tu miseria…" dijo Solt oscuro.

"¿Qué es esto… es otro de tus trucos?" dijo Solt.

El Solt oscuro ataco a Solt, y estos mantuvieron un combate corto hasta que Shadow intervino, usando su Chaos Spear, y sin hacer distinciones impacto a ambos con este feroz ataque.

"Terminare con esto de una vez por todas" dijo Shadow mientras se acercaba lentamente a el Solt oscuro, pero este se levantó muy rápido atacando a Shadow, dejándolo muy herido.

"¡Shadow!" grito Sonic mientras corría para ayudar a Shadow.

El Solt oscuro se disponía a rematar a Shadow, pero antes de asestar el golpe final, el otro Solt se abalanzó sobre el Solt oscuro. Al final ambos Solts, usaron sus espadas para atravesarse el uno al otro.

"…" Solt solo podía observar como la espada atravesaba su pecho.

El Solt oscuro se desvaneció, pero Erra apareció de nuevo riéndose a carcajadas.

"Era de esperarse… ahora que he terminado contigo el mundo será mío.

Shadow aun herido se acercó a Solt con la intención de matarlo, pero Blaze logro encontrarlos a tiempo deteniendo a Shadow, bloqueándolo.

"Apártate… él debe desaparecer…" dijo Shadow.

Blaze solo arrojo a Shadow a varios metros de distancia, después corrió hacia Solt quien estaba agonizante.

"Solt… por favor… resiste…" dijo Blaze mientras sostenía a Solt, las lágrimas de Blaze caían sobre Solt.

Blaze dejo con cuidado a Solt recostado en el suelo y dirigió su atención hacia Erra. Sin decir nada comenzó a atacarlo ferozmente, Erra apenas podía enfrentar a Blaze, pero a medida que avanzaba la batalla Blaze hacía notar más su superioridad en combate, hasta que Blaze atravesó a Erra con un Flame Attack perforador, desvaneciendo a Erra.

"¡Eso no será suficiente… regresare y regresare hasta el fin de los tiempos!" decía Erra en forma de vapor oscuro.

Solt en un último esfuerzo sobrenatural lanzo su espada hacia el vapor, la espada absorbió todo el vapor, cayendo al suelo, pero en lugar de quedar enterrada entre las rocas, la espada atravesó las rocas como si cayera en un portal a otra dimensión. Después de eso Solt cayó al suelo.

"¡Solt!" dijo Blaze mientras corría hacia Solt.

Blaze tomo a Solt y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

"… Solt, no me abandones… tú has sido mi único amigo… no podría seguir sin ti… Solt, por favor…" decía Blaze mientras lloraba.

Sonic no sabía qué hacer, todo lo que había pasado estaba fuera de su alcance… se sentía fatal por haber dejado que eso ocurriera, no podía acercarse a Blaze.

Todos los demás llegaron justo cuando Blaze estaba sosteniendo a Solt. Solo se quedaron viendo impresionados por ver a Blaze llorando con tanta tristeza. Silver decidió acercarse a Blaze para intentar consolarla.

"Blaze… perdónanos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…" dijo Silver mientras estaba detrás de Blaze.

Silver intento reconfortar a Blaze poniendo su mano en su hombro, pero justo cuando iba a tocar a Blaze, de su hombro salió una flama que quemo la mano de Silver, este solo retrocedió.

"…Blaze…" dijo Silver impresionado, la quemadura no había sido grave.

"…" Blaze solo se levantó cargando a Solt y comenzó a caminar.

Sonic se interpuso en su camino, Blaze solo dejo de caminar con su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Blaze… por favor escucha…" dijo Sonic antes de ser interrumpido.

"Apártate" dijo Blaze tajantemente.

"Pero Blaze… por favor" dijo Sonic, pero Blaze solo le paso por un lado.

Blaze comenzó a saltar a gran velocidad saliendo de allí.

"¡Debemos seguirla!" dijo Silver mientras empezaba a seguir a Blaze.

Todos los demás también comenzaron a seguir a Blaze. Pero al darse cuenta Blaze de esto, dejo una enorme barrera de fuego para cortarles el paso, para esto Blaze uso mucha de su energía.

"¡No Blaze espera!" dijo Silver muy desesperado.

"Es barrera es peligrosa… será mejor buscar otro camino" dijo Rouge.

Todos comenzaron a rodear la enorme barrera de fuego, pero para cuando lograron pasarla, Blaze ya no estaba a su vista ni a su alcance.

"Blaze… que he hecho…" dijo Silver muy decaído.

"¿Por qué me siento tan fatal?" se preguntó Rouge.

"… Lo que hicimos estuvo muy mal" dijo Sonic muy triste.

"Busquemos a Blaze… tenemos que disculparnos con ella" dijo Tails mientras volaba para tener más rango de visión.

"Es inútil… ella es muy rápida" dijo Knuckles.

Lejos ya de allí, Blaze con mucho esfuerzo, sostenía a Solt, llevándolo a un lugar seguro.

"…Solt… me mentiste… yo no tengo amigos…" dijo Blaze muy seria.

FIN DEL CAPITULO X


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO XI**

El equipo Chaotix se encontraba cuidando de Amy, junto a Cream y Cheese, Espio hacia guardia fuera de la casa de Amy, mientras Charmy y Vector solo esperaban sentados.

"… Amy, por favor recupérate…" dijo Cream muy triste.

"Jefe, ¿usted qué cree?" preguntó Charmy.

"Mmm… creo que debemos investigar…" contesto Vector meditativo.

"Usted sabe que la información de Shadow la obtuvo, en parte de nosotros, los restos de ese extraño aparato afuera de la antigua base de Eggman ayudo a resolver muchos enigmas" dijo Charmy muy rápido.

"Si… ese aparato tenía un informe de los últimos habitantes de Khot, ellos señalaban a un tal Soltaire como uno de los responsables de la destrucción de su civilización, sin embargo ese sujeto que vimos hoy, no parecía para nada malvado" dijo Vector.

"¡Pero Shadow lo ataco, eso debe significar que es malvado!" dijo Charmy con su voz chirriante.

"Creo que Shadow se precipito un poco… es decir, quizá hubiera sido mejor esperar a saber más sobre ese sujeto, y luego veríamos que hacer" dijo Vector.

"Si usted lo dice jefe" dijo Charmy un poco más tranquilo.

Vector se paró para ver cómo estaba Amy, y pudo notar como empezaba a volver en sí.

"¡Está recobrando la conciencia!" dijo Vector muy sorprendido.

Amy comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, aún estaba muy débil.

"¡Amy!" dijo Cream muy sorprendida al ver a Amy despertar.

"…" Amy no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

"Hay que darle tiempo para que se recupere" dijo Vector mientras sugería a Cream alejase un poco de Amy.

Cream retrocedió un poco para dejar a Amy recuperarse.

"… ¿Qué… pasa?" pregunto Amy con un tono de voz muy bajo.

"No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos, solo descansa" dijo Vector.

Amy solo cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida.

"Es un alivio, al parecer han logrado derrotar a ese demonio" dijo Vector.

Mientras tanto en el páramo oscuro.

"Creo que lo mejor será regresar" dijo Rouge.

"Si, ya veremos cómo afrontar esta situación" dijo Tails.

"¿Silver, te parece bien?" pregunto Rouge.

"…" Silver aún estaba conmocionado.

Sonic ayudaba a Shadow a incorporarse.

"Shadow, creo que debimos investigar más sobre esto, por lo menos discutirlo" dijo Sonic.

"Mph… no había tiempo para eso… ese sujeto aún sigue vivo, lo que significa que todavía estamos en peligro" dijo Shadow un poco más recuperado.

"Yo no note maldad en el…" dijo Sonic.

"…" Shadow solo guardo silencio.

Sonic y Shadow se acercaron con los demás.

"Vamos, regresemos… después buscaremos a Blaze" dijo Sonic.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza menos Silver.

"¿Silver?" pregunto Sonic.

"Ustedes vayan yo buscare a Blaze…" dijo Silver.

"Tenemos que analizar la situación para por lo menos adivinar qué dirección tomo" dijo Tails.

"Nunca la había visto tan enojada…" dijo Silver.

"Vamos chicos, entre más rápido regresemos, más rápido podremos buscarla" dijo Rouge.

Todos regresaron al taller de Tails, durante el camino, comenzaron a notar como las flores y los animales volvían a aparecer en aquella área tan desolada.

Al poco tiempo lograron llegar al taller de Tails.

"Es bueno verlos de vuelta… pasen" dijo Espio, quien resguardaba la casa de Amy.

Todos entraron, Sonic corrió hacia Amy para ver cómo estaba.

"¿Amy?" pregunto Sonic.

"No te preocupes Sonic, ella está bien" dijo Vector.

"¿Ya está bien?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, hace un momento despertó, pero volvió a quedarse dormida, nosotros hemos estado cuidando de ella" dijo Vector.

"Gracias Vector" dijo Sonic.

"No hay nada que agradecer, Amy también es mi amiga" dijo Vector.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido en el páramo oscuro.

"¿Entonces creen que Ancient Spirit ya sea historia?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Al parecer si" dijo Tails.

"Yo también creo que Ancient Spirit ya ha sido derrotado en definitivo" dijo Sonic.

"Mmm… pero aún tenemos un problema" dijo Rouge viendo a Silver.

Silver no había puesto atención a nada de lo que se había hablado, solo pensaba en Blaze.

"Es verdad… debemos encontrar a Blaze" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué paso con la señorita Blaze?" preguntó Cream.

"N-No ha pasado nada Cream, después d-de derrotar a ese monstruo Blaze se fue…" dijo Tails sin saber cómo mentirle a Cream para no preocuparla.

"Tails, estas mintiendo… por favor dime que paso" dijo Cream muy triste.

"Cream… yo no sé… que decirte…" dijo Tails.

"Cream… Blaze huyo con Solt… nosotros desconfiamos de él" dijo Sonic.

"¿Nos odia?..." dijo Cream para después ponerse a llorar.

"Cream no llores… por favor… la encontraremos y hablaremos con ella, todo volverá a ser como era antes" dijo Sonic tratando de consolar a Cream.

"¿Shadow, no tienes nada que decir?" murmuro Rouge a Shadow.

"… Mph… yo hice lo que creí correcto" dijo Shadow mientras descansaba.

"Busquemos a Blaze" dijo Sonic.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, hablaron de ello y formaron equipos de búsqueda.

"Muy bien, aún tenemos toda la tarde para buscar a Blaze, empecemos" dijo Sonic.

Los grupos de búsqueda eran: Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, el segundo estaba formado por Rouge, Shadow y Silver, el tercero era el equipo Chaotix, dejando a Cream al cuidado de Amy. Todos salieron a buscar a Blaze. Cream solo se sentó al lado de Amy.

"(Señorita Blaze…)" pensó Cream muy triste.

Después de pasado un rato, Amy abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Cream?..." pregunto Amy aun débil.

"Amy, no te preocupes estarás bien…" dijo Cream.

"¿Qué me paso?" preguntó Amy.

"Ahora no te preocupes por eso, mejor dime si necesitas algo" dijo Cream.

"… No recuerdo nada" dijo Amy.

"Amy… los chicos fueron a buscar a la señorita Blaze" dijo Cream.

"…" Amy solo se quedó cayada.

"Amy… te diré lo que se" dijo Cream.

Cream comenzó a contarle a Amy lo sucedido desde que se la encontró inconsciente esa mañana.

"Entiendo… ¿Cómo están los demás?" preguntó Amy.

"Ellos están bien" contesto Cream.

"Blaze… ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba con ella?" preguntó Amy.

"No lo sé… era la primera vez que lo veía… pero el señor Shadow le ataco… no lo sé estoy muy confundida" dijo Cream un poco triste.

"No recuerdo nada… desde…" dijo Amy mientras recordaba como Sonic le había gritado, y se había ido a su casa a llorar.

"¿Amy?" pregunto Cream al ver que Amy empezaba a dejar caer lágrimas.

"¿Eh?" dijo Amy quien se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Estas llorando Amy…" dijo Cream sorprendida.

Amy rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas.

"No es nada" dijo Amy triste.

"Amy… te traeré algo de beber" dijo Cream mientras se levantaba a preparar algo de té.

"(Sonic…)" pensó Amy.

Mientras tanto los equipos de búsqueda regresaron a la casa de Amy sin ningún éxito.

"Chicos… ¿encontraron a la Señorita Blaze?" preguntó Cream.

"Cream…" dijo Sonic muy decaído.

"… Mañana la encontraremos ya verás… es solo que hoy empezamos a buscar tarde" dijo Tails tratando de confortar a Cream.

"…Ya" dijo Cream.

Sonic vio que Amy ya estaba despierta y de inmediato paso a verla.

"¿Amy, como te sientes?" pregunto Sonic.

"… (¿De verdad le importa?)" pensó Amy.

Los demás también se acercaron a Amy.

"Amy… parece que ya estás bien" dijo Silver.

"Si…" contesto Amy.

"Me da mucho gusto, pero aun debes descansar" dijo Silver.

"Gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos" dijo Amy.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Vector.

"Mañana proseguiremos con las labores de búsqueda" dijo Espio.

"*Bostezo* yo solo quiero irme a casa a dormir" dijo Charmy.

"Vector, chicos, muchas gracias" dijo Amy.

"De nada… (es bueno ver que esta vez no está gritando)" dijo Vector antes de irse.

"Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda desde temprano, por ahora hay que descansar" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow solo salió de allí junto con Rouge.

"Yo también me voy" dijo Knuckles mientras se despedía.

"Yo también me voy, no me servirá de nada buscar a Blaze a estas horas de la noche" dijo Silver mientras se despedía.

Al final solo quedaron Sonic, Tails, Cream y Amy.

"Chicos yo también debería irme, mi mama debe de estar preocupada…" dijo Cream.

"Te acompaño Cream, no puedo dejarte ir sola" dijo Tails.

"Amy, ¿estarás bien?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pueden irse, yo estaré bien" dijo Amy.

"Mañana vendré temprano para verte" dijo Sonic.

"… Claro" dijo Amy algo sorprendida.

Después de despedirse de Amy, todos se fueron a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano Sonic se encontraba ya en la puerta de la casa de Amy. Sonic abrió la puerta de la casa de Amy.

"Amy, he venido a verte" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba Amy.

Amy aún seguía dormida.

"(Mejor la dejo dormir otro rato más…)" pensó Sonic mientras salía silenciosamente de la casa de Amy.

Sonic se sentó en un tocón que había frente a la casa de Amy.

"(… Blaze, ¿Dónde puedes estar?)" pensaba Sonic.

Sonic escucho a alguien acercarse, era Silver.

"Ya estás aquí Sonic" dijo Silver.

"Si, estoy preocupado por Blaze, no tengo ni idea de adonde pudo haber ido" dijo Sonic.

"… Yo tampoco, pero hoy daré lo mejor de mí para encontrarla" dijo Silver.

"Todos lo haremos Silver, le debemos una disculpa" dijo Sonic.

"Mmm… ¿tú sabes quién era ese sujeto?... es decir Shadow me dijo que él era malvado y obedecía ordenes de Ancient Spirit, pero en realidad nunca le había visto" dijo Silver.

"Apenas y lo conocí, su nombre es Soltaire, creo que dijo que venía de otra dimensión, de esa dimensión a la que Eggman nos transportó hace tiempo" dijo Sonic.

"No… ¿crees que Blaze haya ido a esa dimensión de nuevo?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"No lo creo" dijo Sonic meditativo.

"Mmm, yo no estoy tan seguro" dijo Silver.

"No lo haría, aquí estamos sus amigos, y si ese fuera el caso, buscaríamos la manera de ir a esa dimensión" dijo Sonic.

"… Es cierto, yo iría a cualquier lugar por Blaze…" dijo Silver pensando en voz alta.

"*Risa en tono bajo* Ya lo creo Silver" dijo Sonic.

"¿A-A qué viene esa risa?" pregunto Silver algo molesto.

"A nada, a nada" dijo Sonic sonriendo

"*Suspiro*, ¿Cómo sigue Amy? Pregunto Silver.

"Creo que está mucho mejor, aún sigue dormida" dijo Sonic.

Tails y Cream iba llegando acompañados de Rouge.

"Sonic, Silver, buenos días" dijo Tails mientras se acercaba.

"Buenos días" dijo Cream haciendo una reverencia.

"Hola chicos" dijo Rouge.

Knuckles llego pasado un rato, además del equipo Chaotix.

"¿Shadow no vendrá?" preguntó Silver.

"*Suspiro*, ya saben cómo es el" dijo Rouge.

"Muy bien, entonces debemos comenzar la búsqueda" dijo Tails.

Volvieron a dividirse en equipos, quedando así, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, en el primer equipo, Rouge y Silver en el segundo, y el equipo Chaotix sería el tercero. Los equipos dos y tres salieron de inmediato.

"Espera Tails, quiero ver como esta Amy antes de empezar a buscar" dijo Sonic.

"Mph… creo que nos alcanzas después" dijo Knuckles.

"Je, está bien" dijo Sonic.

Tails y Knuckles se adelantaron en la búsqueda, mientras Sonic entraba con Cream a la casa de Amy.

"Amy, ¿ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó Cream.

"Si, ya estoy mejor, pero aun no puedo levantarme" dijo Amy.

Sonic trajo una silla y se sentó a un lado de Amy, Amy solo veía a Sonic.

"Hola Amy" dijo Sonic.

"Hola Sonic" respondió Amy.

"Siento mucho lo que paso…" dijo Sonic arrepentido.

"…" Amy solo se volteo triste.

"Por mi culpa estuviste en peligro, te prometo que no volveré a portarme así" dijo Sonic.

"¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?" preguntó Amy.

"Amy… creí que me habías perdonado" dijo Sonic decaído.

"… Sonic" dijo Amy viendo a Sonic con los ojos llorosos.

"Amy, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sonic.

"Yo te perdono… te quiero demasiado como para perdonarte lo que sea" dijo Amy.

"Gracias, Amy" dijo Sonic.

Amy se limpió las lágrimas.

"Sonic, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?... no recuerdo nada desde aquel día en que tu…" dijo Amy sin poder terminar.

"… Ese Ancient Spirit ha causado muchos problemas, pero al parecer esta vez sí que fue derrotado" dijo Sonic.

"Creí que ya lo habías derrotado" dijo Amy.

"Al parecer no… Blaze y Solt se encargaron de el" dijo Sonic.

"¿Solt?" preguntó Amy.

"Él es un amigo de Blaze… pero…" dijo Sonic sin poder terminar.

"¿Qué sucede Sonic?" preguntó Amy.

"Nosotros le atacamos pensando que era uno de los malos… y ahora Blaze huyo con el" dijo Sonic.

"… Pobre" dijo Amy triste.

"Ya verán que encontraran a Blaze y todo volverá a ser como era antes" dijo Cream muy animada.

"Claro, eso me recuerda que tengo que ayudar también, Amy volveré después, por favor descansa" dijo Sonic mientras salía a toda velocidad de la casa de Amy.

Mientras tanto en una isla a miles de kilómetros de la casa de Amy.

"(Aghh… estoy recobrando la consciencia…)" pensaba una voz muy familiar.

Se podía escuchar el viento y las olas del mar, parecía un ambiente muy tranquilo.

"(Ughh, ¿Dónde estoy?)" pensó la el emisor de la voz mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

Solt se encontraba acostado en una cama, dentro de una pequeña choza de madera, por la ventana se podía ver el mar, Solt se dio cuenta de que Blaze estaba sentada en una silla al lado suyo, dormida profundamente en una posición muy incómoda.

"(Blaze… tú me ayudaste…)" pensó Solt.

Solt hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo sus piernas estaban muy débiles.

"(Aghh, me duele todo)" pensó Solt.

Por la ventana de la choza se podía ver el sol matutino.

"(… Blaze también está herida…)" pensó Solt mientras veía como Blaze tenía rasgaduras en su ropa.

"(¡Grrrr!)" Solt volvió a intentar pararse, con un esfuerzo increíble lo logro, tomo la sabana de su cama y cubrió a Blaze, aun hacia algo de frio por la brisa del mar.

Solt volvió a recostarse en la cama.

"*Respiro agitado*, (Por lo menos… al fin… Erra ha sido destruido… es la primera vez que me siento tan libre… no siento más su presencia…)" pensó Solt.

Solt no podía dormir más, cayó en cuenta de que ya había dormido cerca de un día entero.

Blaze comenzó a despertar, después de un rato.

"*Bostezo*" Blaze apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

"Hola Blaze…" dijo Solt con un tono de voz bajo por lo débil que estaba.

"¡Solt!" dijo Blaze sorprendida.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Solt aun débil.

"Estamos en una isla, vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola" dijo Blaze.

"¿Estas bien Blaze?... estas herida" dijo Solt preocupado.

"Estoy bien, deberías preocuparte por ti…" dijo Blaze.

"Ja… yo estoy bien…" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze solo se quedó callada.

Blaze se dio cuenta de que tenía la sabana de la cama cubriéndola, por lo que se ruborizo mucho.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Solt al ver a Blaze cambiar de color.

"N-Nada…" dijo Blaze muy nerviosa.

"¿Uh?..." dijo Solt confundido.

"(E-Él se paró… para darme cobijo… después de lo herido que esta…)" pensó Blaze.

"Es agradable estar aquí" dijo Solt.

"Si" contesto Blaze.

"En cuanto me recupere deberíamos volver para ver cómo está tu amiga…" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze solo se quedó callada, parecía como si estuviera muy molesta.

"Hemos derrotado a Erra, así que ya debería estar bien" dijo Solt.

"Yo no volveré jamás… no me interesa" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"¿Eh… Blaze?... ellos son tus amigos, deben estar preocupados por ti" dijo Solt.

"Yo nunca tuve amigos… alguien que no confía en ti no puede ser tu amigo…" dijo Blaze aún más enojada.

"¿Esto es porque me atacaron Blaze?" preguntó Solt.

"…" Blaze solo guardo silencio.

"¿Sabes?... quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo" dijo Solt.

"¡Claro que no!" grito Blaze muy furiosa.

"…" Solt solo se quedó callado.

"… L-Lo siento… es que tú no eres así… tu habrías confiado en mí… solo lo dices para reconfortarme" dijo Blaze.

"… Blaze… ellos hicieron lo que creían correcto… no pasa nada por mí, además yo tengo la culpa del surgimiento de Ancient Spirit" dijo Solt en un intento más por calmar a Blaze.

"Aun así… eso no estuvo bien… jamás podre perdonarlos… me hicieron sufrir mucho… *sollozo*… creí que te matarían… no los perdonare nunca…" dijo Blaze con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡…!" Solt se sorprendió mucho al ver la reacción de Blaze.

Blaze trataba de contener las lágrimas como podía, hasta que decidió salir de la choza para que Solt no la viera llorar.

"Espera Blaze…" dijo Solt quien intento seguirla pero no podía levantarse de la cama.

Blaze salió de la choza y se puso a ver el mar.

"(Solt debe pensar que soy una ridícula… pero… ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por el?... me dolería mucho si le pasara algo… tengo esa sensación… no quiero…)" pensaba Blaze.

Las olas llegaban a la playa llevándose la arena, mientras el viento soplaba de forma agradable, ya había amanecido.

"(Nunca me había pasado… esta sensación que tengo… el estar cerca de Solt me hace sentir bien)" pensó Blaze mientras cerraba los ojos.

La brisa marina acariciaba el pelaje de Blaze.

"(Desde que lo vi por primera vez… note algo en el… algo que no había visto en nadie más… el estar cerca de él me da una sensación de calidez… diferente al de mis llamas)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze comenzó a recordar a Adeline.

"(Pero… Solt quiere estar con Adeline… ¿a todo esto, a mí porque habría de importarme?... yo no soy así… no me explico ¿porque estoy pensando en estas cosas?... no quiero… enamorarme… simplemente no puedo…)" pensó Blaze.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Amy; ya había anochecido, y apenas empezaban a reportarse los equipos de búsqueda.

"Es una pena… no encontramos nada" dijo Vector muy desanimado.

"Nosotros tampoco" dijo Rouge.

"Vaya parece que no fuimos capaces de localizar a Blaze" dijo Tails.

"Saben ella podría estar incluso en sitios en los que ya buscamos… podría estar donde sea, es imposible encontrarla" dijo Vector.

Todos sabían que Vector tenía razón, era inútil continuar con la búsqueda, además Blaze podría estar en otra dimensión, no solo en ese planeta que además es muy grande. Sin embargo Silver se negaba a dejar de buscar a Blaze.

"Yo seguiré buscándola, hasta encontrarla" dijo Silver.

"Creo que sería mejor esperar a ver si ella regresa… aun así podemos seguir buscando" dijo Tails.

"Sr. Silver yo buscare junto a usted" dijo Cream muy decidida.

"Nosotros ya no podemos seguir buscándola, tenemos trabajo por hacer y la renta no se paga sola" dijo Vector.

"Igual yo, tengo trabajo asignado que no he cumplido" dijo Rouge.

"Odio admitirlo, pero ya he dejado mucho tiempo sin resguardo a la master emerald" dijo Knuckles.

"Sonic… ¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Tails.

"Yo seguiré buscándola, además entiendo a los chicos" dijo Sonic.

"Entonces yo también seguiré buscando" dijo Tails.

"Gracias Sonic y Tails" dijo Silver.

"En cuanto me recupere yo también ayudare Silver" dijo Amy.

"Amy…" Silver estaba muy agradecido con todos.

Después de charlar un rato, todos se retiraron, quedando solo Sonic, Tails, Cream, Silver y Amy.

"Tails… ¿me acompañas a casa?, ya es muy tarde… por favor" dijo Cream.

"Claro no te preocupes" dijo Tails.

Tails y Cream se despidieron de todos y se fueron.

"Silver no me gusta verte así… ya verás que encontraremos a Blaze" dijo Amy.

"Gracias Amy" dijo Silver.

"¿A dónde pudo haber ido?... simplemente no creo que se haya ido a otro dimensión" dijo Sonic.

"Yo tampoco lo creo… pero" dijo Silver viéndose algo molesto.

"¿Silver?" preguntó Amy.

"(Verla con ese tipo… me hace sentir tan mal)… no es nada Amy" dijo Solt tratando de calmarse.

"¿Seguro Silver?... es por esa persona que iba con Blaze, ¿verdad?" dijo Amy.

"¿Q-Que?, C-Claro que n-no" dijo Silver muy nervioso.

"Ji, ji, ji, Silver estas celoso…" dijo Amy.

"N-No es así e-es solo q-que me preocupo por Blaze" dijo Silver.

Amy estaba sonriendo.

"Mira la hora que es, creo que ya me voy Amy… mañana vendré a verte" dijo Silver mientras se despedía, después se fue, quedando solos Amy y Sonic.

"¿Silver y Blaze?, vaya nunca lo hubiera imaginado" dijo Sonic.

"Mph… eres un despistado Sonic" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"Ja, ja, creo que si" dijo Sonic.

"Pero… me preocupa Silver, no quiero que Blaze le rompa el corazón" dijo Amy triste.

"¿Uh?, ¿Por qué lo haría?" pregunto Sonic.

"Vaya que si eres despistado, hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso, y cuenta que no los he visto juntos; Blaze debe estimar mucho a este tal Solt como para hacer lo que hizo" dijo Amy.

"¿Y?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pues que quizás exista algo entre ellos tonto" dijo Amy.

"Ah… entiendo, espero que no, si fuera así pobre Silver" dijo Sonic.

"*Suspiro* el amor es tan complicado…" dijo Amy.

"S-Si ya lo creo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Sonic a ti no te gusta alguien más verdad?" pregunto Amy de repente.

"Por el momento no" dijo Sonic.

"…" Amy solo se quedó callada.

"¿Amy, donde aprendiste a luchar de esa manera?, fue increíble verte pelear así, ¿Por qué nunca habías peleado así?" dijo Sonic.

"¿Pelear?... ah si ya recuerdo…" dijo Amy.

"¿Si?, me gustaría hablar sobre ello" dijo Sonic.

"Son recuerdos muy bonitos…" dijo Amy muy nostálgica.

"Ni siquiera yo se luchar así" dijo Sonic.

"Pues claro que no… ji, ji, ji tu no tuviste una maestra como la que tuve yo" dijo Amy recordando a Honey.

"¿Maestra?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, su nombre era Honey the Cat, ella me cuido desde muy pequeña, me enseño todo en combate, además de ciertas artes mágicas, como por ejemplo a hacerme invisible a voluntad" dijo Amy.

"Wow, eso es increíble, ¿Por qué nunca usaste esas habilidades para luchar contra Eggman?, hubiera sido de gran ayuda" dijo Sonic.

"Es solo que… creí que no me encontrarías atractiva si no era más femenina" dijo Amy.

"¿Y ocultaste tus habilidades por eso?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, yo solo quería agradarte" dijo Amy.

"Amy me agradas y mucho en serio" dijo Sonic.

Amy le sonrió a Sonic.

"¿Amy, que fue de tu maestra?, ¿Dónde está ahora?" pregunto Sonic.

"… Ella… ya no está aquí conmigo…" dijo Amy triste.

"Lo siento Amy" dijo Sonic.

"Ella se sacrificó por mí, para encerrar a ese demonio junto con ella" dijo Amy.

"Ella se sacrificó" pensó Sonic en voz alta.

"Si, ella era muy valiente, se podría decir que salvo al mundo, ya que ese demonio era inmortal" dijo Amy.

"Vaya, eso es muy impresionante" dijo Sonic.

"Si…" dijo Amy.

Después de hablar sobre la familia de Amy, y su pasado, Sonic decidió que era hora de irse, así que se despidió y luego se fue.

Mientras tanto en la isla de Blaze.

"Está anocheciendo" dijo Solt.

"Si, debes descansar para que te recobres" dijo Blaze.

"Ya estoy bien Blaze, puedes descansar aquí" dijo Solt mientras se levantaba de la cama con esfuerzo.

"No Solt, tu descansa, yo dormiré en la silla" dijo Blaze.

"No puedo dejarte hacer eso, sería poco varonil de mi parte, vamos" dijo Solt.

"Pero… aun no te recuperas" dijo Blaze.

"Para mañana estaré bien, tu descansa en la cama, vamos" dijo Solt.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze aun dudosa.

"Tú también necesitas descansar, además a mí me gusta dormir en las sillas" dijo Solt sonriendo.

"*Risita* claro que no" dijo Blaze.

"Ja, la verdad no… pero no puedo dejarte dormir allí otra vez, vamos hazlo por mi" dijo Solt.

"Bueno, pero solo esta noche, mañana hare una cama con hojas de palmera" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien, pero yo no dormiré allí" dijo Solt bromeando.

"*Risita*" Blaze estaba sonriendo mucho.

Solt se sentó en la silla y comenzó a intentar dormir. Blaze se acostó en la cama donde había estado Solt.

"*Olfateo* (Mmm… que bien huele…)" pensó Blaze mientras se aferraba a la almohada, después se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí, dentro de las ruinas de una mansión abandonada; estaba un escudo oxidado colgado en la pared, de él emanaban corrientes de oscuridad.

"Er-ra… ha… m…rto… lo… dioses… no… pue… mor…" dijo una Voz escalofriante que parecía provenir del escudo.

El escudo cayó al suelo haciendo un eco metálico.

"Herma…nos… mios… hoy… mismo… com… nuest… venganza" dijo la voz.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XI.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Parece que estaré publicando dos capítulos a la semana, uno los lunes en la noche, y el otro los jueves.


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO XII**

"(Blaze… ¿Dónde puedes estar?)" pensaba Silver mientras caminaba muy cansado a altas horas de la noche.

"Silver, creo que ya es hora de regresar, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda" dijo Sonic.

"Sonic, ya son más de cinco días los que hemos estado buscándola…" dijo Tails muy desanimado.

"… Bueno, aún falta mucho terreno por peinar" dijo Sonic.

"No es justo que ustedes la busquen, lo hare yo solo" dijo Silver.

"Vamos Silver, nosotros buscaremos también" dijo Sonic.

"… Pero Sonic, ¿y si Blaze se fue a otra dimensión?" pregunto Tails muy cansado.

"Entiendo, Tails tu puedes dejar de buscar… Silver y yo seguiremos buscando" dijo Sonic.

Tails intento decir algo pero ya estaba muy cansado como para pensar.

"Sonic… no es necesario que tú me ayudes…" dijo Silver.

"¿Sabes?... Blaze también es mi amiga" dijo Sonic.

Los tres regresaron a casa de Amy, como habían acostumbrado hacer desde que comenzaron la búsqueda.

"¿Ya la encontraron?" preguntó Amy.

"No… parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra" dijo Sonic.

"Yo me voy a casa, estoy muy cansado" dijo Tails mientras bostezaba.

Tails se despidió de todos y se fue.

"Amy, ¿ya estas mejor verdad?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, ya puedo correr de nuevo, además he recuperado mi movilidad" dijo Amy muy contenta.

"Es genial Amy" dijo Sonic.

Silver solo sonrió levemente.

"Yo me voy chicos, mañana empezare a buscar a Blaze temprano" dijo Silver.

"No te esfuerces de mas Silver" dijo Amy.

"… Claro" dijo Silver mientras se iba.

"Sonic, mañana les ayudare con su búsqueda, no me gusta ver a Silver tan decaído" dijo Amy.

"Pero Amy, si apenas te acabas de recuperar" dijo Sonic.

"No te preocupes, daré lo mejor de mi" dijo Amy.

Sonic y Amy se despidieron.

Mientras tanto en la isla donde se encontraban Blaze y Solt.

"Ya me siento mejor, en serio Blaze" dijo Solt, quien se estaba quitando los vendajes.

"…Pero Solt" dijo Blaze dudosa.

"Ya son casi cinco días los que hemos estado aquí, tú has cuidado de mi… muchas gracias" dijo Solt.

"No es nada" dijo Blaze ruborizada.

"Umm, creo que debería pensar en regresar a Khot, Erra ya ha sido derrotado, así que tu dimensión está segura" dijo Solt.

"Esta no es mi dimensión" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunto Solt sorprendido.

"Yo vengo de otra dimensión diferente a esta… pero un día decidí venir a vivir a esta dimensión…" dijo Blaze.

"¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?" preguntó Solt.

"Pues… no importa" dijo Blaze empezando a mostrarse molesta.

"¿Uh?" respondió Solt.

"No quiero hablar de eso… lo único que sé, es que regresare a mi dimensión de origen" dijo Blaze.

"¿Sabes?, antes de regresar a mi dimensión, me gustaría visitar la tuya…" dijo Solt.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Blaze ocultando su felicidad.

"Si, me gustaría conocerla" dijo Solt.

"Está bien mañana partimos, solo necesito una cosa… que está en mi casa" dijo Blaze mostrándose decaída.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Solt.

"Es un artefacto que me permite viajar de regreso a mi dimensión" dijo Blaze.

"Ah ya…" dijo Solt.

"Pero iré yo sola… tú me esperaras aquí" dijo Blaze.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Solt.

"No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño… y no discutiré eso" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"No volverá a pasar, hablare con tus amigos" dijo Solt.

"¡Ellos no son mis amigos, ninguno de ellos lo es!" grito Blaze muy enojada.

"…" Solt solo se quedó callado.

"Perdón Solt… no quería gritarte…" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze, debes perdonarlos antes de irte…" dijo Solt.

Blaze se quedó pensativa un rato.

"*Suspiro* creo que ya es hora de dormir" dijo Solt.

"…Si" contesto Blaze.

"Blaze por favor piénsalo…" dijo Solt.

"…No hay nada que pensar" susurro Blaze.

Solt y Blaze se dispusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Amy.

"*Gruñido* ese Sonic ya viene tarde" dijo Amy mientras movía su pie en señal de desesperación.

"Creo que empezare sin el" dijo Silver.

"Silver, vamos solo dale un minuto más, estoy segura de que llegara" dijo Amy.

Silver solo asintió con la cabeza.

Amy pudo ver como Sonic se acercaba a gran velocidad, deteniéndose en frente de ellos.

"Lo siento chicos, lo que pasa es que Tails esta tan cansado que no ha salido de la cama por nada del mundo" dijo Sonic.

"Quizá sea porque él ya ha estado buscando mucho tiempo" dijo Amy.

"Vamos chicos hay que empezar" dijo Silver.

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el sur para empezar su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto en la isla de Blaze.

"(Solt aun duerme, me iré, le dejare una nota para cuando despierte, regresare pronto)" pensó Blaze mientras terminaba de escribir la nota.

Blaze se acercó a Solt y le puso la nota a un lado, Blaze se quedó viendo a Solt.

"(Solt… quédate aquí por favor…)" pensó Blaze mientras salía de la choza a gran velocidad con rumbo a su casa.

Lejos de allí.

"¿Cream a dónde vas tan temprano?" pregunto una conejita adulta.

"Voy a casa de la señorita Blaze mama, quizá ya esté allí" dijo Cream.

"Pero cielo, has ido todos los días desde que se fue…" dijo Vanille.

"Cheese ira conmigo, estaremos bien mama" dijo Cream.

"Está bien, solo regresa temprano" dijo Vanille.

"Si mama" dijo Cream mientras daba una reverencia a su mama y salía de la casa.

Cream tomo rumbo a la casa de Blaze.

"Cheese, espero que la señorita Blaze regrese pronto, yo estaré allí cuando lo haga" dijo Cream mientras caminaba con una pequeña lonchera.

Cream llego al frente de la casa de Blaze y se sentó en el tocón que había frente.

"Toma Cheese, tu favorita" dijo Cream mientras le daba una fruta Chao a Cheese.

"¡Chao, Chao!" dijo Cheese muy contento.

Blaze se acercaba a gran velocidad a su casa cuando se detuvo en seco al ver a Cream sentada en frente de su casa.

"…" Blaze no podía hacer nada, estaba muy conmocionada.

Cream vio a Blaze, porque ella se paró justo en frente de la casa a gran velocidad, no le dio tiempo a Blaze de esconderse.

"¡¿S-Señorita Blaze?!" grito Cream muy sorprendida.

Blaze solo camino hacia su casa cabizbaja.

"¿Señorita Blaze?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué desapareció?" pregunto Cream muy triste casi llorando.

Blaze hizo como si no hubiera escuchado, pasando a un lado de Cream y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"… Señorita Blaze… *Sollozo* ¿usted me odia?" dijo Cream llorando.

Blaze solo entro a la casa y cerró la puerta.

"…" Cream estaba llorando inconsolablemente.

Blaze al cerrar la puerta se quedó recargada en la puerta, escuchaba como Cream lloraba. Fuera de la casa Cheese intentaba calmar a Cream, pero no pudo, así que decidió ir por ayuda.

"(Debo buscar ese artefacto y largarme de aquí)" pensó Blaze fríamente.

Blaze encontró rápidamente ese artefacto en un baúl que tenía, y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta, se podía escuchar que Cream seguía llorando, Blaze no encontraba el valor para salir.

Mientras tanto Cheese, que había salido de allí, ya había llegado a casa de Tails, Cheese comenzó a taclear la puerta con mucha fuerza.

"¡¿Eh, pero que pasa?!" dijo Tails sorprendido, ya que fue despertado de golpe.

Tails se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, desde la cual podía ver quien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Cheese?" se preguntó Tails confundido.

Tails salto de la ventana y aterrizo cerca de Cheese.

"¿Cheese que pasa, porque golpeas así?" preguntó Tails.

"¡Chao, Chaa!" Cheese intentaba decir que Cream estaba en problemas.

"No entiendo nada" dijo Tails.

Cheese al ver que no podría comunicarse con el decidió arrancarle un pelo a Tails.

"¡Ouch!" dijo Tails.

Cheese comenzó a ir en dirección de la casa de Blaze muy deprisa.

"¿Pero qué pasa?... quizá quiera que lo siga" dijo Tails.

Tails siguió a Cheese hasta la casa de Blaze.

Blaze decidió salir de su casa y afrontar a Cream, así que salió. Cream todavía estaba llorando.

"…" Blaze hizo como si no la viera y paso a un lado de ella caminando.

Cream corrió hacia Blaze y la abrazo de las piernas.

"Señorita Blaze por favor no se vaya… *sollozo*, usted es como una hermana mayor para mi…" dijo Cream con la voz cortada por el llanto.

"… Adiós Cream" dijo Blaze mientras que con la fuerza suficiente se soltó de Cream de una forma un poco brusca.

Cream comenzó a tambalearse por la fuerza y tropezó. Blaze solo siguió caminando.

En ese momento llegaron Cheese y Tails.

"*Respiro agitado*… ¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo Tails muy agotado.

Tails vio a Cream en el suelo llorando, y también vio a Blaze alejarse.

"¡¿Blaze?!" grito Tails muy sorprendido.

"…" Blaze se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tails, pero no le importo, solo dio un gran salto para empezar a correr a toda velocidad.

"Pero… ¡Cheese, rápido vuela lo más rápido que puedas y trata de seguirla hasta donde puedas!, nos vemos en mi taller" dijo Tails mientras corría hacia Cream.

Cheese asintió con mucha confianza y comenzó a volar muy alto, alejándose de allí.

Tails ayudo a Cream a levantarse.

"¿Cream, estas bien?" preguntó Tails.

"*Sollozo*… si" dijo Cream aun llorando.

"¿Qué paso Cream?" preguntó Tails.

"*Llanto* ¡la señorita Blaze me odia!" dijo Cream mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

"… Rápido vamos a mi taller" dijo Tails mientras tomaba de la mano a Cream y corrían juntos al taller.

Cheese, poco a poco empezaba a perder de vista a Blaze, hasta que la perdió de vista justo en la playa.

"Chao, Chao" Cheese se grabó bien el camino, y tomo rumbo al taller de Tails.

Tails y Cream ya estaban en el taller.

"Debo usar el tornado… espérame aquí Cream, cuando salga con el tornado, por favor sal" dijo Tails.

Cream aun lloraba. Tails se dirigió al garaje y se montó en el tornado y lo saco del garaje a toda prisa, Cream salió del taller de Tails y con ayuda de Tails subió al tornado.

"Solo hay que esperar a Cheese" dijo Tails.

A los pocos minutos Cheese llego volando muy fatigado.

"Chao…" Cheese cayó en los brazos de Cream.

"Cheese…" dijo Cream calmándose un poco.

"¿Cheese, puedes señalarme por donde se fueron?" preguntó Tails.

"Chao" Cheese tomo fuerzas y salto al frente del avión, Tails despego, y voló según las instrucciones de Cheese, hasta que llegaron a la playa, de allí Cheese ya no pudo ayudar.

"Gracias, Cheese has sido de gran ayuda, desde aquí ya puedo triangular la posición de Blaze" dijo Tails mientras presionaba varios botones del monitor del avión.

Cheese voló hacia el regazo de Cream en donde se quedó dormido.

"Pobre Cheese… está muy cansado" dijo Cream.

"Ha estado genial, ya he logrado triangular la posición de Blaze… ¡Vamos!" dijo Tails mientras activaba el modo turbo del Tornado.

El tornado se transformó y con unas turbinas extras voló a gran velocidad hacia la ubicación de Blaze.

Por su lado Blaze ya había llegado a la choza, donde Solt estaba esperándola.

"Blaze, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?" pregunto Solt algo molesto.

"Ya te lo había dicho…" dijo Blaze.

"Iré por mi cuenta a hablar con ellos" dijo Solt muy decidido.

"No lo hagas Solt…" dijo Blaze.

"¿Uh?... ¿pero qué es eso?" dijo Solt viendo al cielo.

"¿Qué…?, oh no…" dijo Blaze decaída.

A bordo del tornado se podían ver muchas islas, pero como Blaze y Solt estaban fuera de la choza le fue fácil a Tails encontrarlos. Dirigió al tornado hacia la isla y aterrizo. Cream y Cheese bajaron rápidamente y corrieron en dirección a Blaze y Solt.

"Parece que te han seguido Blaze…" dijo Solt mientras volteaba a ver a Blaze.

"No me importa" dijo Blaze.

"¡Señorita Blaze… por favor regrese!" dijo Cream muy triste.

"…" Blaze ignoro a Cream.

Solt camino hacia Blaze y se paró justo en frente de Blaze.

"¿Sabes?, creo que es verdad lo que dijiste… tú no tienes amigos… pero eso es porque tu no los aceptas como tales" dijo Solt muy serio.

Después de eso Solt camino por un lado de Blaze.

"Si no tienes el valor para perdonar… entonces creo que me equivoque contigo… lo siento" dijo Solt mientras se alejaba de Blaze.

"…Yo…" dijo Blaze sin saber que decir por las palabras de Solt.

"Señorita Blaze…" dijo Cream triste.

Tails se bajó del tornado y camino hasta donde estaba Cream.

"Blaze…" dijo Tails.

"Yo creí que no volvería a verte… que te matarían, por eso… eso es algo que me duele mucho" dijo Blaze.

Solt al escuchar eso se detuvo de golpe.

"Blaze, estoy bien… no dejaría que me mataran tan fácilmente, además ya te lo había dicho, ellos solo intentaban protegerte" dijo Solt.

"…Entiendo" dijo Blaze.

Blaze comenzó a caminar hacia Cream y la abrazo muy tiernamente.

"Perdóname Cream… no sé cómo pude ser tan cruel contigo… tu no tuviste nada que ver" dijo Blaze con los ojos vidriosos.

"¿S-Señorita Blaze?... no se preocupe…" dijo Cream abrazando más fuerte a Blaze.

Al ver a Blaze, Solt sonrió.

"(Sabia que tu no eras así…)" pensó Solt muy alegre.

Blaze se acercó a Tails y le extendió la mano.

"Perdón por haber actuado así…" dijo Blaze con mucho esfuerzo.

"No, Blaze nosotros somos los que te debemos una disculpa, por no haber confiado en ti" dijo Tails mientras estrechaba la mano de Blaze.

Solt se acercó con los demás.

"Je, ya todo está bien, ¿no?" dijo Solt.

"Si… creo que sí, gracias Solt" dijo Blaze.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Solt" dijo Cream mientras se acercaba para saludar a Solt.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte" dijo Solt mientras saludaba a Cream.

"Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho lo que paso" dijo Tails.

"No te preocupes, tenían sus razones" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze se quedó pensativa.

"¿Aun piensas regresar?" preguntó Solt.

"No lo sé" dijo Blaze.

"Sé que la razón por la cual dejaste tu dimensión, fue por tus amigos" dijo Solt.

"Señorita Blaze" dijo Cream muy conmovida.

Blaze se avergonzó mucho.

"Vaya ese parece ser un gran avión" dijo Solt mientras caminaba hacia el tornado.

"Je, yo mismo lo construí" dijo Tails.

"Eso es impresionante, debes de ser un gran mecánico" dijo Solt mientras apreciaba al tornado.

"Señorita Blaze, regresemos, por favor…" dijo Cream.

"Si Cream" contesto Blaze.

"Me gustaría conocerlos a todos, me quedare unos días más" dijo Solt.

"Claro, seguro que todos se alegraran" dijo Tails.

Tails y Cream subieron al tornado, y despegaron rumbo al taller de Tails, Blaze y Solt corrieron hacia el mismo destino. Para cuando llegaron ya era medio día.

"Solt, alerta" dijo Blaze.

"No te preocupes Blaze" dijo Solt.

Tails y Cream bajaron del tornado.

"Debería avisar a Sonic y a los demás que Blaze ya está con nosotros, deben estar buscando en la jungla del sur" dijo Tails.

"¿Buscando?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si, te habíamos estado buscando desde que desapareciste, todos estábamos muy preocupados" dijo Tails mientras subía al tornado de vuelta.

"Ellos… ¿me estaban buscando?" se preguntó Blaze.

"Blaze" dijo Solt mientras ponía su mano en un hombro de Blaze.

"Ya regreso" dijo Tails mientras despegaba en el tornado.

"Señorita Blaze *risita* me tendrá que contar todo lo que ha pasado" dijo Cream mientras veía a Solt.

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?" pregunto Blaze muy avergonzada.

"¿Tu amiga ya está bien?" preguntó Solt.

"¿Mi amiga… se refiere a Amy?" preguntó Cream.

"Amy… ¿ella ya está bien?" preguntó Solt.

"Si ya ha mejorado mucho" dijo Cream.

"(Eso demuestra aún más que Erra ha sido destruido de una vez y por todas)" pensó Solt.

Los tres platicaron un rato mientras esperaba a que Tails regresara.

Mientras tanto en la jungla del sur.

"No creo que este por aquí" dijo Sonic.

"No hemos buscado en esta zona" dijo Silver.

Amy estaba buscando en la maleza.

"¡Eh chicos miren eso!" dijo Sonic viendo al cielo.

"¿El tornado?" preguntó Amy.

El tornado aterrizo cerca de ellos.

"¡Sonic ya hemos encontrado a Blaze!" dijo Tails muy animado.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron todos al unísono.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" pregunto Silver.

"Esta junto con Cream y Solt en el taller" dijo Tails.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos rápido" dijo Sonic.

Tails despego en el tornado, mientras que los demás corrían a gran velocidad hacia el taller de Tails. Al poco tiempo llegaron al taller de Tails.

"Los chicos ya están aquí" dijo Cream muy alegre.

Sonic, Amy y Silver se acercaron a Blaze.

"¿Blaze por qué huiste así?, estaba muy preocupado por ti" dijo Silver muy triste.

"Silver… perdón por hacer que te preocuparas" dijo Blaze decaída.

"Eh chicos, para que ponernos así, lo que importa es que Blaze ya está aquí" dijo Sonic.

"Es cierto, vamos Silver, anímate" dijo Amy.

Silver se dio cuenta de que Solt estaba también allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Silver.

"Solo pasaba a visitar" dijo Solt.

"Silver, cálmate por favor, él no es el enemigo" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"Está bien Blaze" dijo Silver con mucho esfuerzo.

"Tú debes ser Solt" dijo Amy mientras se acercaba a Solt.

"Así es, me alegra que ya estés bien, mucho gusto" dijo Solt mientras extendía su mano para saludar a Amy.

"Mmm… mucho gusto soy Amy" Amy saludo a Solt.

"Espero que podamos llevarnos bien" dijo Solt mientras saludaba a Silver.

"Sí, claro…" dijo Silver mientras saludaba a Solt.

Todos platicaron hasta el anochecer, al parecer Solt se había llevado bien con todos, menos con Silver que solo actuaba por Blaze. Todos se despidieron, y se fueron a sus casas.

"Me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad" dijo Cream muy contenta.

Sonic acompaño a Amy a su casa, mientras que Silver se despedía de Blaze.

"Blaze, buenas noches" dijo Silver.

"Buenas noches Silver" dijo Blaze.

"Nos vemos Silver" dijo Solt.

"… Si, nos vemos" dijo Silver.

Blaze y Solt se dirigieron a casa.

"Blaze, podría irme a dormir a la choza" dijo Solt.

"Pero esta algo lejos de aquí, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Blaze.

"No te preocupes, es solo que… es algo embarazoso dormir en tu casa" dijo Solt.

"… Entiendo" dijo Blaze triste.

"E-Eh Blaze, no me malinterpretes, no es que no me agrades, es solo que… umm ya sabes, es algo incómodo de decir" dijo Solt.

"Está bien Solt, te entiendo" dijo Blaze.

"Muy bien nos vemos mañana" dijo Solt mientras corría hacia la choza.

Blaze se despidió de él.

"(Solt… ¿me pregunto si el… pensara en mí?)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze cayó en cuenta de lo que pensaba.

"(¿En qué estoy pensando?... Aww, esto me desgasta mucho…)" pensó Blaze mientras regresaba a su casa.

Mientras tanto lejos de allí, se podía observar a un viajero que se dirigía hacia una mansión abandonada.

"(Algo me llama, dentro de esa mansión)" pensaba el viajero.

El cielo estaba más oscuro de lo habitual, a pesar de que ya era de noche. El viajero caminaba hacia la mansión, con esfuerzo logro escalar hacia ella, ya que era inaccesible.

"(Estoy cerca lo presiento)" pensaba el viajero mientras atravesaba los corredores en ruinas de la mansión.

El viajero camino hasta el final de los corredores, y entro a un despacho en ruinas.

"(Tiene que ser aquí, estoy seguro)" pensaba el viajero mientras se descubría el rostro.

Era un ratón de una estatura muy corta, su pelaje era de color marrón, tenía ropajes muy enmarañados, y sus ojos eran de color gris.

"(Esa formación cerca del escritorio)" pensó el viajero.

El viajero se acercó al escritorio, al cual examino con cuidado, después le dio la vuelta y vio un enorme escudo tirado en el suelo, de ese escudo salía vapor oscuro.

"(¿Qué es esto?)" pensó el viajero algo asustado.

"Al… fin… has venido" dijo una voz.

"¿Me ha hablado?" se preguntó el viajero muy nervioso.

"Yo te he traído hasta aquí… necesito de tu ayuda" dijo la voz.

"¡Yo me largo de aquí!" dijo el viajero mientras salía corriendo a la salida del despacho.

De pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe. El viajero cayó al suelo aturdido.

"¡Por favor no me hagas daño!" dijo el viajero muy histérico.

"No… te preocupes" dijo la voz.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó el viajero.

"Yo puedo darte la vida eterna" dijo la voz que provenía del escudo.

"¿Vida eterna?... ¡¿No será…?!" dijo el viajero muy sorprendido.

"Así es, puedo generar una piedra de eón…" dijo la voz.

"¿Qué?, creí que solo existía una en el mundo, pero desapareció hace años" dijo el viajero.

"… Esa piedra yo también la cree… la cree para alguien parecido a ti… pero ese maldito osó traicionarme… así que me hice cargo de él" dijo la voz.

"*Traga saliva*" el viajero estaba muy asustado.

"Libérame de aquí… destruye esta prisión que me ha tenido confinado desde el origen de los tiempos… destruye este escudo" dijo la voz.

El viajero, al parecer poseído, se paró tomo una de las lanzas de las armaduras que habían por allí, y la uso para destruir el escudo oxidado. Para cuando logro destruirlo, una explosión de niebla oscura engullo a la mansión y los alrededores.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, al fin soy libre de nuevo después de tanto esperar!" gritaba la voz de una manera insana.

La oscuridad que rodeaba la mansión desapareció.

"Es hora de buscar al último descendiente de la familia guardiana… para destruirle" dijo la voz en un tono de locura.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Solt había llegado a la dimensión de Sonic y sus amigos. Ya había conocido a todos, al equipo Chaotix, a Rouge, a Knuckles, e incluso a Shadow, aprendió a llevarse bien con todos ellos, a excepción de Shadow y Silver que aún le tenían algo de desconfianza.

"Uff… vaya que eres rápido ¿eh?" dijo Solt mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

"Je no lo has hecho nada mal" dijo Sonic.

Sonic y Solt había competido para ver quién era más rápido, pero indudablemente Sonic era superior a Solt.

Todos estaban allí viendo la carrera, cuando de pronto llego un Flickie con una carta.

"¿Un Flickie?" se preguntó Sonic.

El Flickie se dirigía hacia Amy, dejando caer la carta, para después marcharse.

"¿Qué es esto?..." se preguntó Amy, mientras veía la carta.

Todos se acercaron curiosos para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Amy abrió el sobre, que era muy lujoso, y saco la carta de allí, y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"Estimada miembro de la familia Rose, es un honor para nosotros informarle que miembros de su familia de todas partes del mundo, han decidido juntarse en la antigua mansión Rose, la cual se ha estado remodelando desde hace algún tiempo ya, por lo cual le extendemos la atenta invitación para que asista a el evento de reunión familiar programado para dentro de tres días. Atentamente Familia Real Rose…" leyó Amy mientras incrédula veía el sobre con la marca dela familia Rose.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

"¿Amy, de la realeza?... ja si como no" dijo Knuckles.

"No puede ser… esto debe de ser una broma" dijo Amy muy sorprendida y con un sentimiento de nostalgia muy grande.

"Amy… ¿tú crees?" pregunto Sonic.

"No lo sé… todo parece real… me gustaría que así fuera" dijo Amy.

"Yo te acompaño Amy" dijo Sonic.

"…" Amy se había quedado pensando.

"Amy creo que deberías ir a revisar" dijo Tails.

"Si… no pierdo nada" dijo Amy.

Sonic se acercó a Tails.

"Eh, Tails ven con nosotros, tengo un raro presentimiento de esto" susurro Sonic a Tails.

"Umm, está bien Sonic" contesto Tails.

Todos allí después de un rato empezaron a irse, solo quedando Sonic, Tails, Amy y Cream.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pues la mansión de mi familia está muy lejos de aquí, creo que esos tres días son justos para llegar a tiempo" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué, en serio?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, si fuéramos en el tornado ese sería el tiempo en que tardaríamos en llegar" dijo Amy.

"Yo quisiera ir con ustedes chicos" dijo Cream.

"…" Sonic se quedó pensando.

"Claro Cream, si quieres puedes venir" dijo Amy.

"Gracias Amy" dijo Cream mientras jugaba con Cheese.

"Hoy en la tarde nos juntaremos a la salida de mi casa, lleven todo lo necesario, y Tails necesitaremos el tornado" dijo Amy.

"Si, cuenta con eso" dijo Tails.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

Blaze y Solt caminaban hacia la playa.

"…" Solt iba muy serio.

"¿Solt pasa algo, porque estas tan serio?" preguntó Blaze.

"Tengo un presentimiento algo familiar" dijo Solt.

"¿Qué clase de presentimiento?" pregunto Blaze preocupada.

"No te preocupes, no es nada relacionado a Erra… es solo una presión en el pecho" dijo Solt.

"¿Es por lo de hoy?" preguntó Blaze.

"Es esa carta… note algo familiar en ella, pero no puedo identificarlo" dijo Solt.

"No sabía que Amy tuviera familia" dijo Blaze.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea seguirlos?" preguntó Solt.

"Quizá…" dijo Blaze.

"Se irán hoy ¿verdad?, entonces les seguiremos" dijo Solt.

Blaze y Solt se apresuraron para tomar lo necesario para el viaje.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XII.


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

Desde muy temprano Amy se encontraba haciendo una pequeña maleta en su habitación.

"(¿De verdad… será cierto?)" pensaba Amy mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta.

Amy termino de empacar y se sentó en su cama, tomo la carta que le había enviado y la reviso de cabo a rabo.

"(No hay duda… algo así solo puede venir de mi familia)" pensaba Amy.

Amy guardo la carta, tomo su maleta y bajo las escaleras.

"(Maestra Honey… seguro que le daría mucho gusto…)" pensaba Amy mientras recordaba a su maestra.

Amy salió de su casa y se dirigió al taller de Tails. Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails.

"Sonic comenzare a abastecer el combustible del tornado" dijo Tails.

"Si claro Tails" dijo Sonic mientras buscaba en un baúl.

"Cuando termine te aviso, mientras puedes esperar a que llegue Cream" dijo Tails.

"Está bien Tails" dijo Sonic que seguía buscando en el baúl insistentemente.

Tails se dirigió al garaje para dejar a punto al tornado.

"(¡Aquí están!... seguro que serán de ayuda, espero no tener que utilizarlas)" pensó Sonic mientras ponía cosas del baúl dentro de una caja más pequeña.

De pronto alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

"Debe ser Cream…" dijo Sonic para sí.

Sonic se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

"Señor Sonic, buenos días" dijo Cream algo adormilada.

"Hola Cream, buenos días, vamos pasa" dijo Sonic.

Cream y Cheese entraron al taller de Tails, solo llevaban una pequeña maleta.

Inmediatamente alguien más toco la puerta.

"Ya voy" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta.

Era Amy con su maleta.

"Hola Sonic" dijo Amy algo distraída.

"Hola, pasa" dijo Sonic.

Amy entro al taller de Tails.

Cream platico un rato con Amy, mientras esperaban a que Tails terminara de preparar al tornado. Pasado un rato Tails entro al Taller.

"Listo chicos, podemos partir ya" dijo Tails mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo la grasa del motor del avión.

Todos se dirigieron al garaje y se subieron al tornado, Tails lo había modificado para que pudieran ir cuatro personas. Tails encendió el avión, la puerta del garaje se abrió, y el tornado comenzó a avanzar para su despegue, cuando tomo suficiente velocidad despegaron siguiendo las indicaciones de Amy para llegar a la mansión Rose.

Blaze y Solt desde muy temprano estaban esperando a que el avión despegara para seguirlo.

"Ya es hora Blaze, vamos" dijo Solt.

"Está bien, solo hay que ver el trazo que seguirán" dijo Blaze.

"Así es, seguiremos en línea recta hasta llegar a la mansión" dijo Solt mientras calentaba para empezar a correr.

Blaze y Solt corrieron hacia el rumbo que había tomado el tornado, y una vez que lo alcanzaron siguieron, ocultándose lo más posible, la trayectoria del tornado.

Así comenzó el viaje de tres días en el tornado para llegar a la mansión Rose, en el camino Sonic y sus amigos platicaron, bromearon y hasta jugaron, durante las noches, Sonic cambiaba turnos para pilotar el tornado con Tails.

De esta manera sin darse cuenta los tres días ya habían pasado, y a lo lejos podía divisarse una mansión, rodeada de un pueblo muy colorido.

"¡Allí esta!" grito Amy muy emocionada.

"No puedo esperar más, ya quiero conocer a la familia de Amy" dijo Cream muy emocionada.

"Sonic, debo buscar un lugar de aterrizaje" dijo Tails.

"Umm, parece que tendrás que aterrizar fuera del pueblo" dijo Sonic.

"No hace falta, según recuerdo en la mansión había un enorme hangar en la parte trasera" dijo Amy.

"Eso es perfecto podría aterrizar allí" dijo Tails.

Sin decir nada mas Tails se condujo al tornado hacia la mansión Rose, justo cuando iba a aterrizar un montón de mayordomos y mucamas alistaron la pista de aterrizaje, incluso uno de ellos guio a Tails para el aterrizaje.

"Wow, Amy que genial" dijo Cream.

"Vaya, es cierto… mi abuelo tenía muchas personas que trabajaban para el" dijo Amy.

Tails aterrizo de forma perfecta, luego Sonic y los demás bajaron del avión. Los mayordomos comenzaron a bajar el equipaje del tornado llevándolo dentro de la mansión; de entre los mayordomos y mucamas salió un erizo de baja estatura, de pelaje rubio, vestido como noble, de ojos verdes.

"Es un gran gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí, Lady Amy" dijo el erizo con gran tacto.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Amy muy sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

"Mi nombre es Angello, mucho gusto, también soy miembro de la familia Rose" dijo Angello.

"Angello, nunca había escuchado hablar de ti" dijo Amy.

"Eso debe ser porque mis padres, Laurence Rose y Amelia Rose me enviaron a un colegio militar muy lejos de aquí" dijo Angello.

"¿Mi tío Laurence y mi tía Amelia…?" pregunto Amy muy sorprendida.

"¿Angello que ocurre aquí?" dijo una eriza que salía de entre los mayordomos y se dirigía hacia Angello.

Esa eriza al contrario que Angello era alta, de pelaje rosa, con púas largas hacia atrás, y un copete muy bien peinado que le cubría la mitad de sus ojos verdes, tenía puesto un vestido blanco largo y sostenía entre su brazo izquierdo un pequeño sobrero Blanco que hacia juego con su vestido.

"Tú debes ser Amy, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Camille Rose" dijo Camille con mucha delicadeza.

"¿Camille?..." dijo Amy mientras recordaba cuando jugaba con más niños en la mansión, una niña se llamaba Camille, pero nunca tuvo trato con ella.

"Es lógico que no nos recuerdes, nuestros padres no dejaban que estuviéramos juntos por sus discusiones" dijo Camille.

"Deben tener mucha hambre después de tan largo viaje, ¿Por qué no pasan a comer algo?, ya habíamos preparado un banquete para la llegada de más integrantes de la familia Rose" dijo Angello un tanto presuntuoso.

Sonic, Tails y Cream estaban muy sorprendidos.

"Gracias, si fueran tan amables…" dijo Amy.

"Claro, pasen" dijo Camille mientras acompañaba a Amy y sus amigos a la entrada de la mansión.

Después de entrar Angello y Camille les dieron un paseo por la mansión Rose, para terminar con el tour en el comedor, en la mesa del comedor había mucha comida de aspecto muy delicioso, Sonic, Tails y Cream no podían dejar de ver semejante banquete asombrados.

"Por favor tomen asiento, y con toda confianza coman" dijo Angello mientras tomaba asiento.

Tres meseros de inmediato atendieron a las chicas para que tomaran asiento.

"Wow…" dijo Cream muy asombrada.

"*Risita*, adelante coman sin ninguna preocupación" dijo Camille.

"Gracias" dijeron Sonic, Tails y Cream, quienes empezaron a comer tan esquicito manjar.

Amy se mostraba muy seria.

"Amy tenemos mucho de qué hablar" dijo Angello.

"Ninguno de nosotros pensó que nuestra familia pudiera tener ese destino tan cruel…" dijo Camille.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?" preguntó Amy.

"Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos lo que había pasado, Camille y yo acabamos de conocernos hace unos meses" dijo Angello.

"Si, fue entonces cuando decidimos buscar a mas miembros de la familia Rose, y solo pudimos dar contigo" dijo Camille mientras tomaba la servilleta de tela y la colocaba en su regazo.

"¿No hay nadie más?" preguntó Amy.

"Al parecer solo somos nosotros tres por ahora, teníamos conocimiento de algunos más, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos dar con ellos" dijo Angello.

"(La maestra Honey me había dicho que solo quedaba yo…)" pensó Amy.

"Amy, dinos ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?" pregunto Camille muy interesada.

"…Yo, pues vivo muy lejos de aquí, y llevo una vida muy relajada, en ocasiones" dijo Amy.

"¿En ocasiones?" pregunto Camille.

"Si, un científico malvado, el Dr. Eggman, muy seguido trama planes para conquistar el planeta, pero Sonic y mis amigos siempre le detenemos" dijo Amy.

"Ya veo, Amy eso es muy emocionante" dijo Camille sonriendo.

"Mmm, ¿Sonic the Hedhehog eh?, ¿de verdad es tan rápido como dicen?" preguntó Angello.

"Puedes apostar lo que sea chico" dijo Sonic con la boca llena.

"Señor Sonic, por favor tenga más consideración…" dijo Cream.

"*Risita* ¿Tu eres Sonic?" pregunto Camille.

"Así es, mucho gusto" dijo Sonic para después tragar la comida.

"Perdón no nos habíamos presentado con ustedes, la emoción por ver a Amy fue muy grande…" dijo Camille.

"A-Ah…no se preocupen en serio, yo me llamo Miles Prower, pero pueden decirme Tails" dijo Tails.

"Yo me llamo Cream the Rabbit, y él es Cheese, mucho gusto" dijo Cream mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Chao, Chao" Cheese estaba muy emocionado.

"Que lindos amigos tienes Amy… Sonic debe ser tu guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?, que suerte tienes" dijo Camille.

Sonic se confundió un poco.

"Errm Sonic no es mi guardaespaldas… él y yo somos amigos" dijo Amy.

"¿Entonces quien es tu guardaespaldas Amy?" preguntó Angello.

"Yo… esto…" Amy no sabía que decir.

"Amy, ¿no tienes guardaespaldas?" pregunto Camille algo sorprendida.

"No…" dijo Amy.

"Vaya, todos los integrantes de la familia Rose deben tener a uno por lo menos" dijo Angello.

"No te preocupes Amy, nuestro guardaespaldas Le Foungt puede ser también tu guardaespaldas, él es muy bueno" dijo Camille.

"¡Eh Le Foungt ven aquí!" dijo Angello.

De la entrada del comedor apareció una persona muy misteriosa con ropajes muy enmarañados, con el rostro cubierto; cuando Amy lo vio se puso muy nerviosa, al parecer sin razón aparente.

"(…¿Qué me pasa?)" pensó Amy.

El sujeto misterioso camino hasta Angello y Camille, y solo se paró allí, sin decir nada.

"Por favor disculpen a Le Foungt, no suele ser muy social" dijo Camille.

"Pero aun así, hace muy bien su trabajo, conoce hechizos mágicos muy poderosos" dijo Angello.

"(…¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?)" pensaba Amy quien no podía dejar de ver al guardaespaldas.

"¿Qué te parece Amy, aceptas?" preguntó Angello.

"…" Amy se quedó callada un instante, luego se acercó a Sonic y le susurro algo al oído.

"¿Qué, no hablaras en serio?" dijo Sonic en voz baja.

"Por favor…" dijo Amy en voz baja.

"Aww, está bien" dijo Sonic.

Amy regreso a su asiento.

"Muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero Sonic ya me había pedido ser mi guardaespaldas, así que le dije que me lo pensaría, por lo que ahora acepto la proposición de Sonic" dijo Amy.

"(¿Tenía que decir todo eso?)" pensó Sonic con la cara seria.

"Muy bien Amy, no te preocupes no hay problema" dijo Camille muy cordialmente.

Después de terminar de comer, todos pasaron a un enorme salón con muchos muebles acolchados.

"(No lo puedo creer, esto está igual que hace años)" pensó Amy mientras se ponía algo nostálgica al ver el interior de la mansión.

Todos se sentaron muy cómodamente en los muebles.

Angello y Camille habían empezado a fanfarronear sobre los bien que les había ido a ellos, habían montado empresas mineras, habían hecho grandes negocios, y demás cosas, los chicos empezaron a aburrirse de tanta platica tan presuntuosa.

"Vamos Angello, parece que les estamos aburriendo" dijo Camille en tono de broma.

"N-No de verdad no" dijo Tails.

"Que les parece si hacemos algo más divertido, juguemos un poco, podemos jugar Polo, Cricket o…" dijo Angello antes de ser interrumpido por Camille.

"Crea que a los chicos les gustaría más una partido de tenis" dijo Camille.

"¿Tenis?, me parece bien" dijo Angello.

Todos acordaron en jugar unos cuantos partidos de tenis.

Fuera de la mansión se encontraban Blaze y Solt.

"Solt, no parecen malos, no me gusta espiar a la gente" dijo Blaze.

"Umm, hay algo familiar y raro en esos dos" dijo Solt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Blaze.

"Ni siquiera yo lo se… solo es un presentimiento" dijo Solt.

"*Suspiro*, ¿me recuerdas porque te hice caso?" preguntó Blaze.

"Je, pues seguro es porque no puedes estar sin mi" dijo Solt bromeando.

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Ja, ja, vamos Blaze tranquilízate un poco, solo era una broma…" dijo Solt aun riéndose.

"Mph…" Blaze aún estaba un poco molesta.

"¿No has tenido la sensación de que solo estamos tu y yo desde que llegamos a este pueblo ayer?" pregunto Solt serio.

"¿…Que quieres decir?" pregunto Blaze algo confundida.

"Es decir, sé que hay gente y todo eso, incluso hay hoteles, parece un pueblo muy prospero, la gente es amable, pero aun así… me da la sensación de que estoy yo solo contigo…" dijo Solt.

"Creo… que estás loco" dijo Blaze riéndose un poco.

"¿Qué?... ja,ja, parece que si tienes sentido del humor después de todo" dijo Solt sonriendo.

Blaze y Solt empezaron a reír juntos.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea regresar?" preguntó Solt.

"Quizá… solo quiero vigilar a Cream" dijo Blaze.

"Entiendo… vamos entonces" dijo Solt.

Los dos corrieron para ver de lejos como jugaban tenis los demás.

En la mansión Rose se había decidido los partidos, jugaría Angello contra Sonic, Amy contra Camille, y Tails contra Cream.

El primer partido lo gano Sonic, con una diferencia abrumadora.

"Grr, odio admitirlo pero eres muy bueno… seguro que en el polo no me ganas" dijo Angello.

"Cuando quieras amigo, je,je" dijo Sonic fanfarroneando.

El segundo partido estuvo muy reñido, pero al final Amy gano.

"Juegas muy bien Amy" dijo Camille mientras tomaba algo de agua.

"Tú también Camille, ¿Cómo es que no habíamos jugado antes?" dijo Amy muy contenta.

Las dos empezaron a reír.

En el tercer partido Tails se dejó vencer, para que Cream no se pusiera triste.

"Muy bien Cream, jugaste muy bien" dijo Tails.

"Gracias señor Tails" dijo Cream muy cansada.

"Eso fue muy divertido" dijo Camille sonriendo.

"Pero fue muy cansado, no me quejo" dijo Angello.

"¡Ya se!, ¿porque no vamos todos a relajarnos a la piscina?" dijo Camille.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y alegremente se dirigieron a la piscina, allí había vestidores y todo lo necesario para la piscina.

Blaze y Solt se cambiaron de lugar para poder ver que es lo que ocurriría después.

Sonic, Tails y Angello solo se pusieron un Short, mientras que las chicas llevaban trajes de baño, pero quien más destacaba por su figura era Camille.

A lo lejos Blaze y Solt observaban todo lo que ocurría.

"…" Solt veía fijamente hacia la piscina absorto.

"…" Blaze veía a Solt y después volteaba a ver a la piscina, después de un rato cayo en cuenta de que Solt estaba embobado con Camille.

Solt seguía viendo sin pestañear hacia la piscina, sin perder detalle alguno, Blaze comenzó a enfadarse, hasta que decidió crear una pequeña flama con el chasquido de sus dedos e incendiar la cola de Solt.

"*Olisqueo*…Como me gustaría estar allí, se la están pasando muy bien, incluso *olisqueo* ya les tiene preparada una rica barbacoa…" dijo Solt embobado viendo hacia la piscina.

"…¿Acaso ves que en ese lugar hay parrillas?" pregunto Blaze enojada de manera sarcástica.

"¿Eh?... pues no… ¿entonces que es ese olor?..." se preguntó Solt para después darse cuenta de que se estaba quemando su cola.

Solt grito de forma muy graciosa y apago su cola muy cómicamente.

"¿Pero qué paso?" dijo Solt mientras veía triste su cola chamuscada.

"¡Mph!" Blaze solo se volteo molesta.

"(¿Qué le pasa?, eso no fue nada gracioso)" pensó Solt.

En la piscina jugaban todos muy alegres, jugando vóley ball, o solo chapoteando. Después de mucho jugar todos se dirigieron a las duchas, y después de eso se fueron a cenar a la mansión.

Los meseros sirvieron una cena muy deliciosa, y después de cenar todos fueron al salón principal.

"Hoy fue un día muy divertido" dijo Camille.

"Si ya lo creo, me da mucho gusto estar con mi familia de nuevo" dijo Amy muy contenta.

"*Bostezo*, a nosotros también, pero creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que nos vayamos a dormir" dijo Angello.

"Espera Angello, debemos hablar de algo con Amy primero" dijo Camille.

"Mmm, es cierto" dijo Angello.

Los tres se alejaron de los demás para hablar en privado.

"Amy, juntos podríamos revivir el honor y el prestigio de la familia Rose" dijo Angello.

"Así es Amy, necesitamos tu ayuda, los tres podríamos hacer grandes cosas" dijo Camille.

"Me gustaría… pero…" dijo Amy.

"Es cierto, ya conoces las normas de la familia Rose" dijo Angello.

"Si, ese es el problema" dijo Amy.

"Seguro elegirías a tu familia antes que nada, ¿no?" dijo Camille.

"… Mis amigos… ellos son todo para mí, han sido mi familia desde que perdí a mis padres, no podría abandonarlos así como así" dijo Amy algo triste.

"Pues debes elegir Amy, regresar a donde perteneces, o desprestigiar el buen nombre de la familia Rose" dijo Angello.

"Angello, no seas tan duro con ella, estoy convencida de que hará lo correcto" dijo Camille.

"…" Amy se quedó callada.

"Mañana podrías decirnos tu decisión Amy" dijo Camille.

"No hace falta, verán me da mucho gusto volver con mi familia, pero mi verdadero hogar esta con mis amigos… lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme con ustedes" dijo Amy.

"…" Angello se mostraba molesto.

"Vaya Amy, es una lástima" dijo Camille.

"Estaba pensando en irme mañana, me la he pasado muy bien con ustedes, espero volver a visitarlos algún día" dijo Amy para después darles las buenas noches.

"¿Amy, estas bien?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, no te preocupes" contesto Amy.

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir menos Angello y Camille.

"Eso no es bueno" dijo Angello.

"Puede resultar en algo contraproducente, ya veré como solucionar este problema" dijo Camille.

"Tengo una buena idea para hacerlo" dijo Angello.

"Eso debería funcionar" dijo Camille.

Después de esa conversación los dos se fueron a dormir.

Blaze y Solt regresaron a la posada donde se habían quedado la noche anterior.

"Buenas noches bienvenidos a la posada del pueblos, ¿pasaran aquí la noche?" pregunto la posadera.

"Pero nosotros ya nos habíamos registrado para varios días" dijo Blaze algo confundida.

"No lo creo, nunca los había visto" dijo la posadera.

"Vamos revise su libro de registros" dijo Blaze algo preocupada.

La posadera reviso el registro.

"No, ustedes no están registrados" dijo la posadera mostrándoles el registro, estaba en blanco.

"Qué raro" dijo Blaze.

"Entonces regístrenos de vuelta" dijo Solt muy serio.

"Claro, ¿Cuántos días pasaran aquí?" pregunto la posadera.

"Cinco días" contesto Solt, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"Ya veo que vienen de luna de miel, ¿no es así?" dijo la posadera sonriendo.

"¡…!" Blaze y Solt se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la posadera.

"¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado?" pregunto la posadera.

"No, no es nada no se preocupe… vamos Blaze" dijo Solt mientras tomaba del brazo a Blaze.

Los dos caminaron hasta el pasillo, en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

"Eso fue muy raro" dijo Blaze.

"Ya lo creo… volvió a decir lo mismo que ayer" dijo Solt.

"Quizá simplemente lo olvido" dijo Blaze.

"Eso no explica lo del registro, se supone que firmamos ese mismo libro" dijo Solt.

"Tal vez lo cambio" dijo Blaze.

"Je, aún recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando nos preguntó lo de la luna de miel" dijo Solt sonriendo.

"Mph" Blaze solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, pero Solt la detuvo.

"Espera Blaze, ¿estas enojada conmigo?" preguntó Solt.

"No, ya tengo sueño" dijo Blaze.

"Bueno, hasta mañana Blaze" dijo Solt.

"Buenas noches Solt" dijo Blaze.

Los dos entraron a sus habitaciones, Blaze se recostó en su cama.

"(Ese Solt es muy vulgar)" pensaba Blaze.

"(Pero a mí no me importa, puede hacer lo que quiera… creo)" pensaba Blaze.

"(¿Pensara en mi… como algo más que su amiga)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze se ruborizo.

"(Que cursi, esto no va conmigo, mejor me duermo ya…)" pensó Blaze para quedarse dormida después de un rato.

A la mañana siguiente Amy, Sonic y Tails se encontraban en el recibidor con sus maletas preparadas para irse, solo faltaba Cream.

"¿Por qué tardara tanto Cream?, ya habíamos hablado de irnos hoy temprano" dijo Amy.

Angello y Camille se dirigieron una mirada seria sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Sera mejor que vayamos a su habitación, quizá haya perdido alguna cosa" dijo Tails.

"Voy contigo" dijo Sonic.

"Yo también" dijo Amy.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Cream, al llegar tocaron la puerta.

"Cream, somos nosotros, ¿pasa algo?" dijo Amy.

Pero nadie respondía. Los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse, así que abrieron la puerta, esta no tenía seguro. Cuando entraron a la habitación se sorprendieron de ver a Cream aun recostada en la cama.

"Pero Cream, ¿aun sigues dormida?" dijo Amy mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Cuando los chicos se acercaron a la cama pudieron notar como Cream respiraba de manera muy agitada sin poder abrir los ojos. Cheese estaba aún dormido a un lado de ella, si Cream no lo despierta él se quedaría dormido hasta el alba.

"¿Cream?" pregunto Tails algo preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Sonic preocupado.

Amy abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al recordar a su abuelo cerca de las vísperas de su muerte.

-Recuerdo-

"Amy… the Rascal, eres un orgullo para mi…" dijo un erizo color rosa recostado en una cama.

Honey se encontraba detrás de Amy, que tenía su atuendo clásico.

"Honey… por favor cuida mucho de Amy… recuerda el sobre que te di…" dijo el señor Rose.

"…" Honey solo se quedó callada.

"Abuelito… ya verás que te curaras" dijo Amy de forma muy infantil, con los ojos vidriosos.

"Amy… tu eres el verdadero legado de esta familia… te quiero mucho *toz grave*" dijo el señor Rose, después empezó a toser de una manera muy grave, incluso Amy pudo ver apenas, como tocia sangre. Honey se interpuso a la vista de Amy.

"¡Rápido, traigan a los médicos!" grito Honey a los sirvientes que se encontraban parados en la puerta.

"S-Si señora" dijeron para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

"Vamos Amy, tu abuelo necesita tomar sus medicamentos" dijo Honey mientras tomaba a Amy de los hombros y la sacaba de la habitación.

Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación, los médicos entraron rápidamente a la habitación cerrándola de golpe.

"¿Pero qué hacen?" pregunto Honey enojada y muy seria, mientras caminaba a la habitación para intentar entrar.

"Lo sentimos, pero nadie puede pasar, están por operar al señor Rose de emergencia y solo el personal esterilizado puede pasar" dijo un enfermero que custodiaba la puerta de la habitación.

"Tch" Honey regreso con Amy.

"¿Hermana Honey, que le harán a mi abuelito?" pregunto Amy muy triste.

"No te preocupes, los doctores son muy buenos ellos le ayudara a mejorar" dijo Honey mientras se arrodillaba para ver a la pequeña Amy.

"¿Por qué no nos dejan pasar?" pregunto Amy casi llorando.

"Necesitan tener su espacio para trabajar, debes entenderlo Amy" dijo Honey mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Amy.

"*Gimoteo*" Amy aguantaba todo lo que podía para no llorar.

"… Escucha, me iré por un par de días… quiero que te quedes aquí, estarás a salvo mientras no te acerques a nadie, ¿me entiendes?" dijo Honey muy seria.

"Pero Hermana Honey…" dijo Amy muy triste.

"Amy, prométemelo por favor" dijo Honey.

"Si" dijo Amy.

"Muy bien… se valiente Amy, y no te dejes engañar" dijo por ultimo Honey.

- Fin del recuerdo-

"No puede ser… es igual" dijo Amy muy sorprendida y preocupada.

En ese momento Angello y Camille entraron a la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre, hay algo mal?" preguntó Angello.

Amy camino rápidamente hacia Angello y Camille, tomando bruscamente del cuello a Angello.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?!" grito Amy muy enfadada.

"¿P-Pero de que hablas?" dijo Angello nervioso.

"Tu amiga está enferma, ¿Por qué eso sería nuestra culpa?" dijo Camille.

"Ustedes debieron haberla envenenado… justo como hicieron sus padres con mi abuelo" dijo Amy muy enojada.

"¿Qué dices Amy, te estas escuchando?" dijo Camille algo molesta.

Amy soltó a Angello.

"Lo único que sé es que tu amiga debe de padecer una insuficiencia respiratoria espontanea, esa es una enfermedad muy grave, e incluso incurable" dijo Angello.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír a Angello.

"¡Debe haber una cura!" dijo Tails desesperado.

"¿Por qué Cream enfermaría así de repente?" se preguntó Sonic.

"Mph, si hay cura… pero la asistencia médica y el tratamiento son de las cosas más caras en el mundo…" dijo Camille.

"¿Entonces que están esperando?" preguntó Tails.

"No es así de fácil, ¿sabes?" dijo Angello.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Sonic muy serio.

"Si vamos a pagar semejante suma… habrá una condición…" dijo Camille.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Amy.

"Amy, debes quedarte con nosotros, tu familia… olvidándote de tus amigos" dijo Camille muy seria.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sonic.

"Amy…" dijo Tails.

"… Está bien, pero salva a Cream" dijo Amy muy seria.

"Está bien… traigan a los médicos" dijo Camille.

Los sirvientes salieron de la habitación muy rápido.

Fuera de la mansión Blaze y Solt estaban viendo lo que ocurría en la mansión, desde afuera se podía ver que todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" dijo Blaze.

"Si… esto de espiar no se me da" dijo Solt.

"N-No estamos espiando, solo vigilamos" dijo Blaze.

"Si claro" contesto Solt.

En ese momento los sirvientes salieron muy apresurados de la mansión.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó Solt.

Los sirvientes se dirigieron hacia un pequeño Chalet que había al lado de la mansión, de allí rápidamente salieron con dos doctores, después de eso entraron a la mansión muy rápidamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Solt confundido.

"… No lo sé… pero no me gusta" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"¿Blaze?" pregunto Solt al ver que Blaze comenzaba a notarse intranquila.

"Voy a entrar…" dijo Blaze para después correr hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

"Espera…" dijo Solt, pero no consiguió nada, así que decidió seguir a Blaze.

Los sirvientes que custodiaban la puerta principal intentaron detener a Blaze, pero fue inútil ella solo los arrojo al aire al pasar cerca de ellos. Al llegar a la entrada un vórtice de oscuridad obstruyo el paso, por lo que Blaze se detuvo en seco.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo Blaze mientras veía como se formaba el vórtice.

De ese vórtice empezó a formarse una figura humanoide; era el guardaespaldas de Angello y Camille.

"Apártate, si no quieres que te haga daño" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"…" Le Foungt solo se quedó allí parado.

"¡Pasare de todas formas!" dijo Blaze mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Le Foungt con el propósito de apartarlo del camino.

Sin embargo Le Foungt solo levanto su brazo derecho, y una enorme onda oscura repelió a Blaze mandándola a volar a varios metros de allí.

"¡Blaze!" dijo Solt mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba Blaze.

"…No te preocupes, solo me arrojo, no me hizo daño" dijo Blaze mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

"No lo tomes a la ligera Blaze, no es alguien normal… hay algo en el que no me gusta nada" dijo Solt mientras analizaba a Le Foungt.

"Precisamente eso iba a hacer" dijo Blaze mientras corría de nuevo hacia Le Foungt pero esta vez iba cubierta en llamas.

Le Foungt extendió de nuevo su brazo derecho para efectuar el mismo ataque, creando otra onda de oscuridad, Blaze choco contra está luchando para hacerla retroceder, lográndolo con algo de esfuerzo. Blaze se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Le Foungt hasta que lo hizo, Le Foungt sostuvo la bola de fuego en la que se había transformado Blaze para atacar con sus dos brazos, podía notarse como la oscuridad comenzaba a engullir las flamas de Blaze; hasta que Blaze salió disparada a su punto de partida, quedando en las manos de Le Foungt una esfera giratoria de oscuridad, la cual lanzo a Blaze, quien rápidamente esquivo, estallando en llamas y creando un sonido atronador.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Amy.

Angello y Camille solo se vieron el uno al otro rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo.

"Iré a ver" dijo Sonic mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Los doctores ya se encontraban atendiendo a Cream.

"Lo sentimos… no se puede hacer nada, esta enfermedad es incurable incluso ahora en nuestros días" dijo uno de los doctores.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Amy muy enojada.

"Nosotros cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato… te trajimos la asistencia médica" dijo Angello.

"¡Pero no ayudo en nada!" dijo Amy muy enojada.

"Ese no era el trato Amy… te recuerdo que debes cumplir con tu palabra" dijo Camille.

"Grrr…" Amy sabía lo que se había dicho gramaticalmente, ellos tenían razón.

Sonic salió al patio delantero de la mansión y lo que vio lo dejo muy sorprendido.

"¿Blaze… Solt?" se preguntó Sonic confundido.

Le Foungt se agacho y tocando el suelo con su mano derecha, provoco que una oleada de manos oscuras se dirigieran hacia Blaze, quien no pudo esquivar por la rapidez a la que iban, quedando atrapada.

"¡Blaze!" grito Solt muy enojado.

Solt invoco su espada y la apunto hacia Le Foungt.

"¡Suéltala!" grito Solt muy amenazante.

Pero Le Foungt ni siquiera se inmuto por lo acontecido.

Solt sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Le Foungt a una velocidad increíble, partiéndolo en dos con su espada.

"…N-No pensé que fuera tan débil físicamente" dijo Solt mientras daba un salto hacia atrás después del ataque.

Las dos mitades de Le Foungt cayeron al suelo.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" dijo Sonic algo asustado.

Las manos oscuras que aprisionaba a Blaze se desvanecieron.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze seria.

Pero súbitamente las mitades de Le Foungt empezaron a levitar, para el asombro de todos, las mitades se convirtieron en oscuridad, para unirse en una especie de niebla oscura, y volver a renacer en Le Foungt integro.

"Creí que lo había matado… nadie puede sobrevivir a eso… es un demonio" dijo Solt mientras se disponía a atacar otra vez.

"Me ha sido concedida la inmortalidad… no hay nada que puedan hacer" dijo Le Foungt sorpresivamente.

Sonic corrió hacia donde estaban Blaze y Solt.

"Chicos, vamos a pelear" dijo Sonic.

"Empieza, yo te cubro" dijo Solt.

Sonic adopto su forma de Spin Attack y se dirigió hacia Le Foungt a gran velocidad impactando a Le Foungt mandándolo a volar, rápidamente Solt salto hacia la ubicación de Le Foungt para volver a partirlo en varios pedazos esta vez. Después del ataque Sonic y Solt regresaron al punto de partida de su ataque.

"Eso debe bastar" dijo Sonic.

Sin embargo Le Foungt volvió a regenerarse y rápidamente ataco con hechizos oscuros a Sonic y a Solt.

Dentro de la mansión.

"Amy tienes que cumplir con tu palabra" dijo Camille.

"… Lo sé" dijo Amy.

Cream cada vez respiraba de forma más agitada.

"¡Cream, por favor aguanta!" decía Tails que estaba a un lado de ella.

Angello y Camille salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la mansión. Una vez allí pudieron ver cómo Le Foungt, Sonic y Solt peleaban.

"¡Detente!" gritaron Angello y Camille.

Le Foungt se quedó parado como si nada.

"¿Qué está pasando, porque no le hace daño nada?... sigue volviendo y volviendo" dijo Sonic algo cansado.

Amy salió detrás de Angello y Camille cabizbaja.

"¿Amy?" dijo Sonic confundido.

"Le Foungt no malgastes tus poderes en ellos" dijo Angello.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Les pedimos por favor que se vayan lo antes posible" dijo Camille.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Sonic.

"Llévense a su amiga moribunda y largo de aquí" dijo Angello.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Blaze muy asustada.

Blaze corrió rápidamente al interior de la mansión, nadie la detuvo, desesperadamente busco en las habitaciones, hasta que dio con la de Cream. Blaze al ver a Cream se acercó.

"¿Cream…?" pregunto Blaze muy preocupada.

"Blaze… Cream" Tails no podía decir nada más.

Cream yacía en la cama, pero esta vez ya no respiraba.

"…" Blaze solo veía a Cream.

Blaze comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

"Grrr…" Blaze gruñía con una furia, que solo un animal salvaje podía emitir.

"…" Tails no sabía qué hacer, estaba llorando.

Las llamas empezaron a rodear a Blaze, ella solo emitía sonidos de animal salvaje, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, Blaze había perdido la razón. Solt rápidamente entro a la habitación, se acercó a Blaze, pero solo consiguió quemarse.

"¡Blaze, tranquilízate!" grito Solt.

Las flamas empezaban a consumir el lugar, por lo que Solt tomo a Cream, Cheese y Tails y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Una vez fuera recostó a Cream en el pasto.

"No… no me lo creo…" dijo Sonic.

"Ahora váyanse de aquí" dijo Angello.

Camille se dio cuenta de que la mansión comenzaba a quemarse, posteriormente comenzó a explotar de forma muy violenta, todos escucharon el grito de una bestia.

"… Ese grito… no puede ser…" dijo Sonic.

Amy se giró rápidamente y ataco a Angello y Camille con su Piko Piko Hammer, mandándolos a volar lejos de allí, después de eso, Amy corrió lejos de la mansión, la cual exploto.

"¡Es Iblis!" dijo Amy.

"¿Iblis?" se preguntó Solt.

Blaze salió caminando de entre las flamas, tenía un aspecto similar al de Burning Blaze, pero era algo siniestro.

"No es posible… Iblis no está" dijo Tails.

"Blaze…" Solt corrió hacia Blaze, evitando los ataques ígneos y corrientes de lava que empezaron a brotar del suelo, pero llego cierto punto en que no podía avanzar más.

"¡Blaze recupera la razón!" grito Solt.

Los iris de Blaze aparecieron de nuevo.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze en voz baja.

Blaze se había tranquilizado, pero Solt había quedado un poco herido.

"No debiste hacerlo…" dijo Blaze.

"No te preocupes" dijo Solt.

Las llamas habían alcanzado a Angello y a Camille, quienes habían acabado deformados.

"No cumpliste con tu palabra…" dijeron ambos.

Los dos se convirtieron en oscuridad y se unieron, formando un ser de aspecto repugnante.

"Uno de ustedes mato a mi hermano Erra…" dijo el ser.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Sonic muy sorprendido.

"Yo soy Ura… ¡El dios de la pestilencia y las enfermedades!" dijo Ura soltando una carcajada siniestra.

Le Foungt se desvaneció, quedando solo sus ropajes.

"Ahora tengo la oportunidad de eliminar, al único miembro restante de la familia de los guardianes" dijo Ura.

"Al final era una trampa" dijo Sonic.

"¡No pueden competir contra un dios!" dijo Ura.

"Amy… retrocede, cuida de Cream" dijo Sonic mientras avanzaba hacia Ura.

"Pequeño mortal insignificante… no eres nada" dijo Ura mientras comenzaba a lanzar liquido verde de aspecto repugnante de la boca.

Sonic lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, después siete grandes esferas de luz brillante de diferentes colores comenzaron a girar en torno a Sonic.

"Sabía que las necesitaría" dijo Sonic.

Sonic se transformó en Súper Sonic, y ataco a Ura. El combate estaba muy reñido, pero poco a poco Súper Sonic iba ganando terreno.

"¡Maldito… si mis poderes no estuvieran limitados por la existencia de esa guardiana!" dijo Ura.

Súper Sonic atravesó a Ura justo en el pecho.

"¡Grraaaa!" grito Ura.

Sonic perdió su transformación, al parecer estaba al límite, cayó bruscamente en el suelo dando varios giros hasta detenerse.

Solt se acercó a Ura agonizante.

"Sufrirás el mismo destino que Erra… aunque debo decir que no te comparas al… tus trucos baratos no funcionaron" dijo Solt mientras arrojaba su espada hacia Ura, sin embargo la espada fue repelida por una barrera de oscuridad.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Solt muy sorprendido.

"(Amy… solo tú puedes acabar con ese demonio… usa tu Piko Piko Hammer)" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Amy.

"¡¿M-Maestra H-Honey?!" dijo Amy increíblemente sorprendida.

"(No desperdicies tiempo… tuve que pedir mucho favores para hablar contigo Amy, me da mucho gusto, volver a verte)" dijo Honey en eco.

De los ojos de Amy comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

"(Amy, ¡¿a qué esperas?!)" dijo Honey.

Amy rápidamente invoco su Piko Piko Hammer y ataco a Ura con él, despedazándolo en el acto, desapareciendo para siempre.

La mansión, el pueblo y los alrededores perdieron su verdor y belleza, al parecer todo era una ilusión.

Blaze y Solt se acercaron a Amy.

"Bien hecho" dijo Solt.

Amy corrió hacia Sonic, quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

"Sonic…" dijo Amy mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos.

"… No te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo Sonic mientras abría los ojos.

"¡Chicos!" grito Tails.

Todos se acercaron a Tails, y vieron como Cream había abierto los ojos.

"¿Qué paso…?" pregunto Cream aun débil.

"Cream…" Blaze se acercó a ella y cuido de ella.

Amy solo volteo a ver al cielo.

"(Nunca estaré sola… maestra Honey…)" pensó Amy mientras sonreía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XIII.


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

Después de lo ocurrido en la mansión Rose, los chicos decidieron regresar a la ciudad, Blaze y Solt iban montados en las alas del tornado.

"Cream, pronto te sentirás mejor" dijo Blaze muy tiernamente.

"Señorita Blaze… gracias" dijo Cream a un débil.

"No debí meterlos en esto chicos… lo siento mucho Cream" dijo Amy muy triste.

"No es tu culpa Amy…" dijo Cream.

"(El hermano de Erra… ¿pero qué rayos significa eso?... simplemente no tiene sentido)" pensaba Solt mientras veía el atardecer, apenas era el primer día de viaje.

"¿Creen que hayamos derrotado a ese monstruo de forma definitiva?" pregunto Tails mientras pilotaba el tornado.

"Claro que sí, lo digo porque desde que llegamos a esa mansión había estado teniendo ese presentimiento, esa presión en el pecho, y ahora no la siento más" dijo Sonic.

Blaze se giró para ver cómo estaba Solt, lo noto algo distante.

"¿Solt, pasa algo?" preguntó Blaze.

"…" Solt estaba muy ocupado dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido.

"¿Solt?" dijo Blaze más fuerte para que Solt lo escuchara.

"…¿Eh?" se preguntó Solt algo desorientado.

"¿Qué pasa Solt?, estas un poco raro" dijo Blaze.

"Mmm, es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijo ese monstruo…" dijo Solt.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Blaze.

"Eso de que era el hermano de Erra… me tiene intranquilo…" dijo Solt meditando.

"Es verdad, ese monstruo dijo eso" dijo Blaze mientras también se ponía a pensar.

"¿Por qué eso sería importante?, los dos ya han sido derrotados" dijo Sonic.

"Es solo que no tiene sentido… un dios demonio de mi dimensión tiene relación con uno de la suya" dijo Solt.

"Quizá se conocían de antes…" dijo Sonic.

"Eso es seguro, pero mi duda es… ¿Por qué estaban en diferentes dimensiones?" dijo Solt.

"Bueno… no lo sé…" dijo Sonic.

"No tiene caso pensar tanto en ello, los dos han sido destruidos" dijo Tails.

"Es verdad Solt, no tiene caso… mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por Cream" dijo Sonic.

Después de esa charla, avanzaron unas horas más hasta que se hizo de noche. Hacia bastante frio, los tripulantes del avión no tenían problemas ya que iban cubiertos, pero Blaze y Solt iban a la intemperie. Sonic y Tails ya habían cambiado de puestos para pilotar el tornado.

"Brrr…" Blaze iba temblando por el aire gélido que le llegaba de frente.

Solt parecía no tener problema con el frio, estaba muy tranquilo, pero cuando volteo a ver a Blaze para ver cómo estaba sintió que tenía que hacer algo. Blaze no podía usar su Pyrokinesis para calentarse, porque podría incendiar el tornado, así que tendría que soportar el frio.

"(Blaze tiene frio…)" pensó Solt mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

Amy, Cream y Tails ya estaban dormidos, y Sonic estaba muy ocupado pilotando el tornado. Con mucho sigilo Solt se cambió al ala del avión donde se encontraba Blaze, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que ni siquiera Blaze se dio cuenta.

"Brrr… (¡Que frio hace!… tengo que aguantar…)" pensaba Blaze mientras tiritaba del frio.

Solt se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre Blaze de una forma muy gentil.

"¿Eh?" dijo Blaze sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Solt.

Solt se disponía a regresar a su ala del avión.

"*Olisqueo* (Que bien huele…)… espera" dijo Blaze, lo que hizo que Solt se pusiera nervioso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Solt en voz baja.

"Tú también tendrás frio… no es necesario que me des tu abrigo…" dijo Blaze.

"Nah… estoy acostumbrado al frio, no te preocupes" dijo Solt sonriendo.

"(Aww… me siento mal por Solt, ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?... no puedo dejar que tenga frio…)" pensaba Blaze.

Solt regreso a su ala del avión y se acurruco para dormir. Justo después de eso Blaze se levantó y se dirigió hacia el ala de Solt.

"(¿En qué estoy pensando… que es lo que voy a hacer…?" pensaba Blaze, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba junto a Solt.

Blaze tomo la chaqueta y la extendió, después se acurruco a un lado de Solt y cubrió a ambos con la chaqueta.

"¡¿Miau?!" grito Solt muy sorprendido por lo que había acabado de pasar, todo su pelo se erizo de repente.

"(¡¿Pero que acabo de hacer?!)" pensó Blaze muy avergonzada.

Sonic escucho el grito de Solt.

"¿Eh Solt, está todo bien?" dijo Sonic sin voltear atrás.

"E-Eh, dsi esd sodo que me modi la lengua…" dijo Solt.

"Pero que raro eres…" dijo Sonic.

"¿B-B-Blaze?" dijo Solt tartamudeando en exceso.

"…" Blaze no respondía estaba muy avergonzada como para hacer algo.

"…¿E-Eres t-tu v-verdad?" pregunto Solt una vez más, estaba completamente sorprendido.

"…L-Lo s-siento… n-no se e-en que estaba p-pensando…" dijo Blaze mientras se preparaba para levantarse.

"No te vayas…" dijo Solt.

"¿E-Eh?" pregunto Blaze muy sorprendida.

"Quédate aquí… " dijo Solt muy avergonzado.

"…" Blaze estaba tan avergonzada que no pudo negarse.

Blaze no se levantó, solo se acurruco con Solt un poco más. Ambos estaban ruborizados.

"Es una buena idea Blaze" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze aun ruborizada se confundió un poco.

"Es conocimiento básico, que si dos personas permanecen juntas, su calor corporal se mantendrá" dijo Solt ruborizado, intentando animar a Blaze.

"(¿Por qué eso son tan raro?)" pensó Blaze ruborizándose aún más.

"B-Buenas noches Blaze…" dijo Solt tiernamente.

"Buenas noches Solt" contesto Blaze.

Blaze y Solt estaban muy juntitos. El cansancio hizo que ambos cayeran dormidos, ya dormidos Blaze abrazo a Solt acercándose aún más a él, lo que despertó a Solt.

"(¿Blaze está dormida?, puedo oír su respiración…)" pensaba Solt un poco adormilado.

"Zzz" Blaze estaba profundamente dormida.

"(¿Qué es esta calidez?... estar junto a Blaze es muy confortable… además huele muy bien… ¡¿pero qué digo?!... ¡¿Qué hay de Adeline?!...)" pensaba Solt muy nervioso.

Blaze estaba muy cómodamente dormida, incluso después de un rato comenzó a ronronear.

"*Pfff*…*Pfff* (¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!)" Solt intentaba contener la risa al escuchar a Blaze ronronear.

"Rrrr…" Blaze seguía ronroneado.

Solt comenzó a sentir como los ronroneos de Blaze vibraban, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso.

"(*Lamento*, esto es muy incómodo…)" pensaba Solt resignado.

Solt no pudo dormir en toda la noche, hasta que amaneció, se podía observar como Solt aún no podía quedarse dormido, tenía los ojos rojos. Los demás comenzaban a despertarse, empezando por Tails.

"*Bostezo* Sonic, me toca pilotar" dijo Tails mientras se levantaba.

Tails se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Blaze y a Solt juntos en una sola ala.

"Está bien Tails…" dijo Sonic mientras volteaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta de Blaze y Solt, "¿pero qué…?" dijo Sonic con la boca abierta.

"Ahhh… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa chicos?" pregunto Amy mientras se levantaba somnolienta, cuando vio a Blaze y a Solt se despertó por completo.

Cream aún seguía dormida.

"¿Qué hacen…?" pregunto Tails desconcertado.

Sonic tenía una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro, mientras que Amy tenía una sonrisa muy forzada.

"(Me siento fatal… no dormí ni un solo segundo…)" pensaba Solt mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos.

"Eh, Tails, tienes que pilotar el avión, si no nos estrellamos" dijo Sonic en tono de burla.

"S-Si" dijo Tails mientras se pasaba a la cabina del piloto.

"Aww… que tiernos…" dijo Amy quien no pudo contenerse.

Blaze comenzaba a despertarse, cuando vio a Solt abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, para después ponerse muy roja. Rápidamente Blaze se levantó sin descubrir a Solt.

"(Uff… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?...) *suspiro*" Blaze se volteo para dirigirse a su ala cuando vio que todos la estaban viendo.

A Blaze se le erizo el pelo de pies a cabeza, veía como Sonic se burlaba, mientras que Amy los veía con mucha ternura, y Tails volteaba ocasionalmente para verla.

"… (¡¿Qué?!... ay no…)" pensó Blaze, estaba muy ruborizada y nerviosa.

"Je, no hace falta que digas nada" dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, ji, ji, ji" se preguntó Amy mientras daba una risita.

"N-No m-mal interpreten esto… e-es solo una táctica de supervivencia" dijo Blaze muy nerviosa tartamudeando mucho.

"Aja…" dijo Sonic nada sorprendido.

"No hace falta que lo ocultes Blaze" dijo Amy algo contenta.

Blaze cabizbaja se dirigió a su ala del avión y se sentó allí dándole la espalda a todos.

"Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa…" dijo Sonic sonriendo.

"¡Sonic!, no te burles más de ella" dijo Amy enojada.

"*Traga saliva*, está bien" dijo Sonic mientras resignado se sentaba en su cabina.

Amy se dirigió a acompañar a Blaze, se sentó a un lado de ella.

"Blaze… no tienes por qué avergonzarte" dijo Amy.

"…" Blaze solo contemplaba el cielo.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" preguntó Amy.

"(¿Crees que voy a contestarte?)" pensó Blaze muy avergonzada.

"¿Sabes?, el amor es muy bonito, te hace sentir muy bien cuando estas con esa persona…" dijo Amy muy inspirada.

"… Él y yo no somos nada… solo somos amigos" dijo Blaze muy nerviosa.

"*Risita*, Blaze no puedes ocultarlo, se te nota en los ojos cuando lo vez, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes" dijo Amy.

"Tú no entiendes… el solo es mi amigo, en serio" dijo Blaze algo ruborizada.

"Pero, sabes Blaze… me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien que te guste, pero…" dijo Amy sin terminar.

"(¿Por qué no entiende que Solt no me gusta?)" pensaba Blaze algo molesta.

"Mi preocupación es por Silver… ¿sabes? él te estima mucho…" dijo Amy algo triste.

"¿Silver?" se preguntó Blaze mientras se ponía a pensar.

"Alguna vez Silver me conto cosas muy bonitas de ti, él está enamorado de ti… solo que es muy tímido para decírtelo" dijo Amy.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" dijo Blaze muy sorprendida.

"Es por eso… que me da un poco de tristeza" dijo Amy algo decaída.

"¡Déjame en paz!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Señorita Blaze… no debería ser tan dura con usted misma" dijo Cream quien había estado escuchando la conversación.

"¿Cream?... ¿ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Blaze preocupada.

"Si, ya estoy mucho mejor…" dijo Cream.

"Me alegra mucho" dijo Blaze.

"Señorita Blaze, ¿a usted le gusta el señor Solt?" pregunto Cream muy inocentemente.

"… Cream eso no es nada importante, me interesa más tu salud" dijo Blaze.

"También son importantes sus sentimientos" dijo Cream.

"…" Blaze se quedó callada.

"Vamos Blaze puedes hablar con nosotras, por eso somos tus amigas" dijo Amy.

"Señorita Blaze, puede contárnoslo, no le diremos a nadie" dijo Cream.

"Ustedes no entienden…" dijo Blaze cabizbaja.

"Siempre estaremos contigo, cuando quieras hablar solo dínoslo" dijo Amy.

"(Silver… ¿enamorado de mí?... no lo sabía, quizá Amy solo lo supone)" pensaba Blaze.

"*Suspiro* regresare a mi cabina" dijo Amy mientras se paraba para regresar a su cabina.

"(Solt… él está enamorado de Adeline… pero Silver está enamorado de mí, de alguna forma me resulta cierto…)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze volteo a ver a Solt, quien estaba profundamente dormido al otro lado del avión.

"(Odio admitirlo, pero parece que… estoy enamorada de Solt…)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze veía a Solt con mucha ternura.

"(Pero Silver es mi mejor amigo… no soportaría verlo triste)" pensaba Blaze.

Todos los tripulantes del tornado se habían quedado callados, hasta que atardeció. Solt ya había despertado.

"*Bostezo* (he dormido muy bien)" Solt se levantó y se puso su chaqueta.

Solt vio que los demás estaban muy callados, incluso Blaze estaba muy pensativa.

"(¿Qué pasa?)" se preguntó Solt.

Blaze vio como Solt se levantó, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"(Solt ya está despierto)" pensó Blaze.

Blaze quería ir a platicar con Solt, pero súbitamente se detuvo.

"(No… no puedo hacerlo)" pensó Blaze mientras se quedaba sentada en el ala del avión, dándole la espalda a Solt.

Solt se acercó a Cream.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Solt.

"Ya me siento mejor, gracias señor Solt" dijo Cream.

"Me da mucho gusto, aun así si no te sientes bien dímelo, ¿va?" dijo Solt.

"Si señor Solt, gracias" dijo Cream.

"*Suspiro*, seguro es aburrido tener que volar por tres días, sin nada que hacer" dijo Solt.

"Si…" dijo Cream.

"Pero siempre podemos ver las nubes" dijo Solt mientras veía las nubes.

"Son muy bonitas" dijo Cream muy ilusionada viendo las nubes.

"A mí me gusta ver la forma de las nubes" dijo Amy quien se había unido a la plática.

En esa tarde había nubes de formas muy variadas.

"Mira esa nube tiene forma de jirafa" dijo Amy señalando la nube.

"Es verdad, que divertido" dijo Cream muy alegre.

Los tres se pusieron a buscarle formas a las nubes durante un rato, se estaba llevando muy bien, mientras que Sonic solo dormía.

"(Solt es muy agradable…)" pensaba Blaze mientras escuchaba las risas de Cream, Amy y Solt.

"¡Señorita Blaze venga a jugar con nosotros!" dijo Cream muy contenta.

"E-Esta bien" dijo Blaze mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los cuatro se divertían mucho, hasta que anocheció, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se siguieran divirtiendo, ahora se dedicaban a ver las estrellas.

"Wow, que bonitas estrellas" dijo Cream.

"Si, es una noche muy bella" dijo Amy.

Blaze y Solt solo contemplaban el cielo nocturno.

"Vaya… ¿no crees que es muy relajante Blaze?" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze no contesto.

"Ver las estrellas es muy divertido" dijo Cream.

"¡Miren una estrella fugaz!" dijo Amy señalando la estrella fugaz.

Todos estaban muy impresionados al ver algo tan bonito, incluso Sonic y Tails estaban viendo la estrella fugaz.

"Je…" dijo Sonic quien aún estaba descansando.

Después de un rato Sonic y Tails cambiaron de puesto, Amy y Cream ya se habían quedado dormidas.

"Oye Blaze, puedo prestarte mi chaqueta otra vez" dijo Solt mientras se acercaba a Blaze para cubrirla con su chaqueta.

"No lo hagas por favor" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"Pero tienes frio, en serio yo no la necesito, a mí el frio no me afecta, por alguna extraña razón" dijo Solt mientras cubría con su chaqueta a Blaze.

"¡Te dije que no!" dijo Blaze algo molesta.

"¿Blaze?" dijo Solt muy sorprendido.

"Perdón… es solo que estoy bien así…" dijo Blaze cabizbaja.

"No te preocupes, está bien…" dijo Solt mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

"Solo… déjame sola" dijo Blaze muy triste.

"¿Pasa algo Blaze?" pregunto Solt preocupado.

"No es nada, solo quiero dormir" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien…" dijo Solt mientras regresaba a su ala.

"(Es lo mejor para todos… aunque me duela tanto…)" pensaba Blaze muy triste.

Solt se sentó en el ala del tornado.

"(¿Qué le ocurre a Blaze?... deben ser cosas de chicas)" pensó Solt.

Solt volteo a ver a Blaze, esta vez no temblaba de frio.

"(Blaze…)" pensó Solt.

Blaze estaba luchando por no temblar, hasta que se quedó dormida. Todos se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente Amy y Cream despertaron, esperando ver a Blaze y a Solt juntos otra vez, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver que esta vez estaban separados.

"Aww, esa Blaze es muy testaruda" dijo Amy.

"Señorita Blaze…" dijo Cream preocupada.

Blaze ya había despertado, solo estaba pensando.

"(Creo… que sería bueno regresar a mi dimensión)" pensó Blaze.

Amy se acercó a Blaze, quien estaba sentada en el ala del tornado.

"Blaze, no debería importarte lo que nosotros pensemos de ti" dijo Amy.

"…" Blaze solo se quedó en silencio.

"El amor es el amor, no puedes hacer nada contra eso" dijo Amy.

"Déjame tranquila" dijo Blaze algo triste.

"Bueno, como quieras" dijo Amy mientras se disponía a regresar a su cabina.

"Eh Tails ya es hora de cambiar de puesto" dijo Sonic muy adormilado.

"Está bien Sonic" dijo Tails.

Sonic y Tails cambiaron de puesto por última vez.

"*Bostezo*, por lo menos hoy en la tarde llegaremos a la ciudad" dijo Sonic.

"Si, ha sido un viaje muy largo" dijo Amy.

Solt se acercó para platicar un rato con los chicos.

"¿Regresaras a tu dimensión?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es… solo hay un pequeño problema…" dijo Solt pensativo.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Sonic.

"No sé cómo hacerlo…" dijo Solt cabizbajo.

"Mmm, quizá las Chaos Emeralds puedan ayudar" dijo Sonic.

"Si, Blaze ya me lo había dicho" dijo Solt.

"Blaze eh…" dijo Sonic sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Solt.

"Oh no es nada" dijo Sonic en tono de burla.

Solt volteo a ver a Blaze, había estado muy callada desde que despertaron.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Solt.

"Claro, tomate tu tiempo" dijo Sonic sonriendo.

Solt se acercó para hablar con Blaze.

"Hola Blaze" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze estaba ignorándolo.

"¿Blaze, que pasa?" pregunto Solt preocupado.

"No es nada, solo quiero estar sola" dijo Blaze en voz baja.

"¿Es por lo de la otra noche?" preguntó Solt.

"N-No es eso" dijo Blaze muy avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada… no me molesta para nada" dijo Solt.

Amy estaba observándolos desde su cabina, al igual que Cream.

Solt se sentó junto a Blaze, y sin hablar para nada los dos permanecieron juntos, hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Tails aterrizo el tornado frente a su taller, todos bajaron a estirarse un poco después de tan largo viaje.

"Ahhh, es bueno estar de vuelta en casa" dijo Amy mientras se estiraba.

"Cream, ¿segura que puedes caminar por tu cuenta?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si, no se preocupe señorita Blaze" dijo Cream.

"Déjame acompañarte a tu casa" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien" dijo Cream.

"Yo voy con ustedes" dijo Solt.

"Claro señor Solt, me gustaría mucho que viniera a conocer mi casa" dijo Cream.

"Bueno yo me voy a descansar" dijo Amy.

Todos se despidieron, Sonic y Tails se quedaron en el taller, mientras que Amy se regresaba a su casa, y Cream, Blaze y Solt se dirigían a casa de Cream.

Solt cargo a Cream en sus hombros, los dos iban jugando.

"Ja, ja, ja" Cream iba muy contenta.

Blaze veía como jugaban.

"(Solt…)" pensó Blaze solo para ponerse un poco triste.

Solt corría con Cream.

"¡Mas rápido señor Solt!" decía Cream muy emocionada.

"¡E-Esperen!" dijo Blaze al ver que los dos se alejaban.

Blaze corrió detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron a casa de Cream, donde Vanille, la madre de Cream estaba esperándolos.

"Cream, ya estás aquí, comenzaba a preocuparme…" dijo Vanille.

"Mama, ya estoy aquí no te preocupes" dijo Cream.

Solt bajo con mucho cuidado a Cream, quien salió corriendo a abrazar a su mama.

"Mami te extrañe" dijo Cream.

"Yo también" dijo Vanille.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Cream" dijo Vanille.

"N-No es nada… de verdad" dijo Blaze avergonzada.

"Hola, ¿no nos conocemos verdad?" dijo Vanille dirigiéndose a Solt.

"No, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Soltaire" dijo Solt acercándose a Vanille para darle la mano.

"Mi nombre es Vanille, soy la mama de Cream, parece que ya se conocen" dijo Vanille.

"Si, así es" dijo Solt.

Vanille vio a Solt, luego vio a Blaze, y soltó una pequeña risita.

"¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de comer o beber?" dijo Vanille con una sonrisa.

"N-No gracias, ya nos íbamos" dijo Blaze.

"Entiendo" dijo Vanille.

"Hasta luego señorita, me dio mucho gusto conocerla" dijo Solt.

"Hasta luego, y buenas noches… cuida mucho de Blaze por favor" dijo Vanille.

"Claro que si" dijo Solt.

Blaze no dijo nada solo se sonrojo.

Blaze y Solt se despidieron de Vanille y Cream y se fueron.

"…" Blaze iba muy callada.

"Oye Blaze, ¿estas enojada conmigo?" pregunto Solt cabizbajo.

"No…" contesto Blaze.

"¿Entonces porque estas tan seria conmigo?" preguntó Solt.

"Así soy yo" dijo Blaze.

"Mmm" Solt solo siguió caminando.

Los dos llegaron a casa de Blaze.

"Bueno que tengas buenas noches Blaze" dijo Solt muy serio.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Blaze algo confundida.

Solt comenzó a caminar fuera de allí.

"Espera Solt, ¿adónde vas?" dijo Blaze.

"Creo que te incomoda que este junto a ti, así que buscare otro lugar para dormir, buenas noches Blaze" dijo Solt mientras seguía caminando.

"Pero…" Blaze estaba algo triste, no pudo detener a Solt, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había perdido de vista.

Blaze entro a su casa muy triste.

"(No puedo… me duele mucho)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze decidió irse a dormir, pero solo una cosa era en la que podía pensar.

"(No quiero que nadie sufra por estas cosas tan absurdas… será mejor que regrese a mi dimensión)" pensaba Blaze.

Blaze se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Blaze desde muy temprano se había levantado, salió de su casa para ver si podía encontrar a Solt, pero a quien se fue a Silver.

"Hola Blaze, buenos días, venía a ver como estabas" dijo Silver.

"Hola Silver… ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Blaze.

"Muy bien, hace tiempo que no platicábamos" dijo Silver.

"Sí, es cierto…" dijo Blaze.

"¿Quieres ir al centro de la ciudad?, podríamos ir a comer algo, o a pasear" dijo Silver.

"… Ahora no Silver, tengo algo que hacer" dijo Blaze un poco triste.

"Está bien no te preocupes, será en otra ocasión" dijo Silver.

Blaze se despidió de Silver, y se dirigió hacia el taller de Tails para ver si Solt estaba allí. Al llegar al taller de Tails, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Solt estaba platicando con Sonic y Tails, mientras Amy, quien había ido a visitarlos un rato estaba sentada en una máquina.

"Entonces dices que con las Chaos Emeralds podre regresar a mi dimensión" dijo Solt mientras veía una Chaos Emerald que tenía en la mano.

"Así es, el Chaos control debería bastar" dijo Sonic.

"Pero falta encontrar una frecuencia apropiada para hacerlo, podría tardar algunos días" dijo Tails.

"No te preocupes, estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda" dijo Solt.

Solt y los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Blaze.

"Blaze…" dijo Solt.

""Hola Blaze" dijo Sonic.

"Buenos días" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué tal Blaze?" dijo Amy a forma de saludo.

"Hola chicos…" dijo Blaze algo seria.

Blaze se acercó a ellos.

"Tengo algo que decirles…" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué pasa Blaze?" pregunto Sonic.

"… Yo… planeo regresar a mi dimensión" dijo Blaze.

Los chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

"¿Pero porque?" pregunto Sonic.

"Hace tiempo que deje mi dimensión, solo quiero regresar un tiempo" dijo Blaze.

"Es verdad, hace tiempo que viniste a vivir con nosotros" dijo Tails.

"Solo venía a despedirme" dijo Blaze muy triste.

Después de eso, Blaze se fue en dirección a casa de Cream.

"Solt, ¿no iras con ella?" pregunto Amy algo seria.

"No creo que ella quiera" dijo Solt.

Blaze se despidió de Cream y Vanille, les dijo que regresaría una temporada a su dimensión, Cream y Vanille se pusieron muy tristes pero entendían las razones de Blaze, igual se despidió de Amy. Blaze regreso a su casa para tomar las Solt Emeralds y el dispositivo necesario para hacer el cambio de dimensión, pero Silver aún seguía en casa de Blaze.

"¿Silver, que haces aquí?" pregunto Blaze algo sorprendida.

"¿Eh?" pregunto Silver desorientado.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Blaze preocupada.

"Aún sigo aquí… parece que me quede pensando mucho tiempo" dijo Silver.

"Silver…" dijo Blaze.

"Ya me voy Blaze, nos vemos mañana" dijo Silver.

"Silver… yo, regresare a mi dimensión" dijo Blaze algo triste.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Silver.

"Debo regresar… algo dentro de mí me lo está pidiendo" dijo Blaze.

"Déjame ir contigo" dijo Silver.

"Lo siento, pero debo ir sola" dijo Blaze.

"Prométeme que regresaras pronto" dijo Silver.

"Te lo prometo" dijo Blaze.

Ambos se despidieron, Blaze entro a su casa para recoger las Sol Emeralds y el dispositivo, pero se quedó meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer un buen rato.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails.

"Solo debo hacer unos ajustes, y calibrar la resonancia de las Chaos Emeralds y…" dijo Tails para sí.

Sonic y Solt estaba charlando.

"¿Cómo es la dimensión de Blaze?" preguntó Solt.

"Pues es muy similar a la nuestra, una vez Tails y yo quedamos atrapados en ella" dijo Sonic.

"Ya veo" dijo Solt.

"¡Ahhh!" Tails estaba gritando.

Sonic y Solt se sorprendieron mucho.

La máquina de Tails estaba echando muchas chispas, y las Chaos Emeralds estaban sin control emanando mucha luz.

"Las Chaos Emeralds…" dijo Sonic.

"¡Las Chaos Emeralds están muy inestables!" dijo Tails alejándose de la máquina.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Solt poniéndose alerta.

"Esas gemas siempre han sido muy inestables… podría pasar cualquier cosa" dijo Sonic.

Mientras tanto en casa de Blaze, las Sol Emeralds comenzaron a brillar incontrolablemente.

"¿Qué pasa con las Sol Emeralds?" se preguntó Blaze muy sorprendida.

El dispositivo de Blaze estallo. Las Sol Emeralds comenzaron a girar alrededor de Blaze, creando un campo de luz, el cual se engullo la casa de Blaze.

En el taller de Tails ocurría algo similar, la maquina estallo, y las Chaos Emeralds emitieron un resplandor cegador, creando un campo de luz que engullo al taller de Tails junto a Sonic, Tails y Solt.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XIV.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Si me retraso en subir los capítulos, es porque estoy en periodo de exámenes, espero que les guste este capítulo, y no sea muy meloso para su gusto.


	16. Capitulo 15 parte 1

**CAPITULO XV**

**PARTE 1**

Una enorme esfera de luz cegadora había aparecido en una isla solitaria, cada vez se hacía más pequeña, cuando por fin desapareció, se podía apreciar que de ella había salido cuatro personas, eran Sonic, Tails, Amy y Solt, todos estaban muy desconcertados.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Amy asustada.

"No lo sé… pero me es familiar" dijo Sonic.

"…" Tails solo guardo silencio, se sentía culpable por transportarlos a todos allí.

"Estamos en una isla… no parece ser la dimensión en la que nos encontrábamos antes" dijo Solt mientras analizaba el terreno.

"… Lo siento chicos, si hubiera tenido más cuidado… esto no habría ocurrido" dijo Tails cabizbajo.

"Vamos Tails, no es tu culpa anímate" dijo Amy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si Tails, no te preocupes, las Chaos Emeralds son muy inestables, nadie pudo haberlo evitado" dijo Sonic.

"Eh chicos, por allí se ven unos barcos que se acercan hacia aquí" dijo Solt mientras divisaba el horizonte.

"¿Barcos?... tengo una ligera de en donde pudiéramos estar…" dijo Sonic.

A lo lejos de la isla se podía apreciar la silueta de lo que parecían unos barcos, cada vez se acercaban más a la isla. Un ruido en los arbustos que estaban en la isla comenzó a sonar.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto Tails nervioso.

"Viene de los arbustos" dijo Sonic serio.

Todos se pusieron alerta por lo que pudiera salir de los arbustos, cuando súbitamente de los mismos salieron varios monos robóticos arrojando cocos.

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo Solt.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo Sonic.

Todos evitaron los cocos, y contraatacaron, dejando fuera de combate a todos los monos, que en total eran seis, de entre los arbustos salió un mono un poco diferente, solo era de un color diferente.

"¡Alto!" grito aquel mono robótico.

"Jefe…" dijeron los monos que habían sido derrotados.

"¿Ustedes no son soldados de la realeza?" preguntó el mono robótico.

"¿Qué?... no, no lo somos" dijo Sonic.

"Oh, no… aquí vienen" dijo el mono robótico muy asustado.

"¿Eh?" se preguntaron Sonic y sus amigos.

Los barcos que habían visto estaban cada vez más cerca.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Amy.

"¿Es acaso que no lo saben?, ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" preguntó el mono robótico muy nervioso.

"Pero…" dijo Amy.

"Hace tiempo que los soldados de la realeza, cazan a los robots como nosotros, muchos ni siquiera hemos ocasionado problemas… solo quieren deshacerse de nosotros a como dé lugar" dijo el mono robótico triste.

"¿Pero por qué?, debieron de haber hecho algo…" dijo Sonic.

"Se lo juro, no hemos hecho nada… ahora vienen a esta isla para aprisionarnos a todos, y desmantelarnos…" dijo el mono resignado.

"… Sonic, no podemos dejar que eso pase" dijo Amy.

"Lo sé, les ayudaremos" dijo Sonic.

"¿De verdad?, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo el mono robótico.

"Se acercan" dijo Solt serio.

Los barcos ya estaban muy cerca de la isla, cuando menos se lo esperaban Sonic y sus amigos, los barcos comenzaron a disparar sus cañones hacia la isla.

"¡Cúbranse!" grito Solt.

"¡Rayos, Amy, Tails corran hacia el otro lado de la isla!" dijo Sonic.

"Pero…" dijo Amy.

"Solt y yo nos ocupamos de los monos robóticos…" dijo Sonic.

"Bien" dijo Amy.

Tails y Amy corrieron hacia el interior de la isla, mientras Sonic y Solt tomaban a los monos robóticos, para correr con ellos hacia el interior de la isla, los bombazos de pólvora eran muy ruidosos, con mucha agilidad Sonic y Solt podían esquivarlos, hasta que salieron del rango de ataque de los barcos.

Los barcos encallaron en la playa de la isla, bajaron un montón de tablas de madera para desabordar, de los barcos salieron varios vikingos y soldados.

"¡Vamos, huyeron hacia el interior de la isla!" dijo un soldado Koala que parecía ser el líder.

"Allá vamos" dijo un vikingo.

Después de eso, un pelotón de soldados y vikingos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la isla, dejando a varios vigilando los barcos.

Mientras tanto Sonic y Solt ya se había reunido con Tails y Amy.

"¿Por qué nos atacarían?" dijo Tails preocupado.

"Ya sabes en donde nos encontramos, ¿verdad Tails?" dijo Sonic.

"… Si" dijo Tails.

"¿Eh, de que hablan?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Vamos, por aquí" Solt estaba ocupado ayudando a los monos robóticos a escapar por medio de un agujero en un árbol.

"Estamos en la Sol dimensión, es decir, la dimensión de donde proviene Blaze…" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué?" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Ya habíamos estado aquí Tails y yo… pero no comprendo porque nos atacan" dijo Sonic.

"Yo tampoco, se supone que éramos amigos" dijo Tails triste.

"Chicos, oigo pasos al noreste… suena como un montón de gente acercándose aquí" dijo Solt mientras saltaba a la sima un árbol para ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Qué?" dijo Sonic.

"¡Cuidado, son muchos soldados!" dijo Solt saltando del árbol.

"Podemos hablar con ellos Sonic, quizá aún nos recuerden" dijo Tails.

"Quizá no nos vieron cuando atacaron, a quienes buscan es a esos monos" dijo Sonic.

"Los monos ya están seguros en una base subterránea que tenían, me he encargado de ocultarla muy bien" dijo Solt.

Los soldados y los vikingos llegaron a donde se encontraban Sonic y sus amigos, se detuvieron y desenvainaron sus espadas y hachas.

"¡Alto rebeldes, están bajo arresto en nombre de la realeza!" dijo el soldado Koala.

"Hey, somos nosotros Tails y Sonic,¿ no nos recuerdan?, ayudamos a Blaze hace tiempo" dijo Sonic.

"¿A su majestad?" preguntó el soldado Koala desconfiado.

"Así es, ayudamos a recobrar el cetro de joyas y a detener los planes de Eggman" dijo Tails.

"No les creemos, están arrestados" dijo el soldado Koala muy serio.

"¿Qué, en serio?" dijo Sonic levantado sus brazos.

Los soldados y los vikingos los tenían rodeados.

"Sométanlos y llévenselos a los barcos" dijo el soldado Koala.

Los vikingos se abalanzaron sobre Sonic y compañía.

"Sonic, ¿estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Solt.

"Grrr, no podemos hacer nada" dijo Sonic.

Los vikingos los sometieron y se los llevaron a los barcos.

"(Por lo menos los monos están bien)" pensó Amy mientras volteaba hacia atrás.

De una hoja de palmera se podía ver a un mono robótico que los veía, triste, Amy solo le sonrió.

Después de que se los llevaron a los barcos, los enjaularon en una celda a todos juntos.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Sonic?" preguntó Solt.

"No te preocupes, solo nos están dando un aventón hacia el palacio de Blaze" dijo Sonic muy confiado.

"¿Palacio de Blaze?" pregunto Solt sorprendido.

"¿No lo sabias?, Blaze es de la realeza… me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho" dijo Sonic.

"No me lo dijo nunca…" dijo Solt algo triste.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que a Blaze nunca le ha gustado presumir de nada" dijo Tails.

"Quizá…" dijo Solt.

"¿Creen que Blaze esté aquí?" preguntó Amy.

"No lo sé, es decir no sé si este aquí ahora, pero si algo es seguro es que vendrá" dijo Sonic.

"¿Entonces estaremos encerrados hasta que Blaze venga?" pregunto Amy algo triste.

"Si no viniese, solo saldremos de aquí… ya saben cómo no hace falta que se los diga o ¿sí?" dijo Sonic muy despreocupado.

"A veces te tomas todo muy a la ligera Sonic…" dijo Amy resignada.

Mientras tanto Blaze se encontraba corriendo a escondidas por una gran ciudad portuaria, dirigiéndose a un enorme palacio en medio de todo.

"(He regresado a mi dimensión… pero hay algo que ha cambiado…" pensaba Blaze mientras veía que las casas y los edificios parecían desgastados y hasta muy deteriorados.

Incluso había enormes grietas en el suelo, y había casas derrumbadas conforme avanzaba. Blaze logro llegar a la muralla del palacio, la escalo a gran velocidad y llego al otro lado de la muralla en cuestión de segundos, pero unos soldados que estaban vigilando allí se dieron cuenta.

"(¡No!)" Pensó Blaze mientras veía a los soldados.

"¡Alto, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" grito uno de los soldados mientras se dirigía a Blaze con la espada desenvainada.

"…" Blaze se veía muy molesta, pero no se movió para nada.

"¿No respondes eh?, ya veremos" dijo el soldado mientras abanico con su espada hacia Blaze.

Blaze solo se movió a un lado muy rápido evitando el ataque, lo que hizo que el soldado se tropezara patéticamente.

"¡¿Grrr, ya veras?!" dijo el otro soldado mientras se acercaba a Blaze para intentar atacarla.

"¡Alto!" grito Blaze.

Los soldados se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el grito de Blaze, de alguna manera les era familiar.

"¿Es acaso que no me recuerdan?" pregunto Blaze muy seria.

"… ¿S-Su m-majestad?" preguntaron los soldados temerosos.

"Mph… ya les había dicho que no me llamaran así" dijo Blaze molesta.

"¡Perdón, nosotros no la reconocíamos!, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que se fue" dijo un soldado muy triste.

"¡Qué bueno que este de vuelta se majestad!" dijo el otro soldado.

"Lo lamento" dijo Blaze algo decaída.

Los soldados soltaron sus espadas y abrazaron a Blaze.

"¡¿Qué hacen?!" pregunto Blaze muy avergonzada.

"¡La extrañamos mucho!" dijo un soldado casi llorando.

"¡El reino ha sido un desastre sin usted!" dijo el otro soldado.

Blaze se soltó de los dos soldados con mucha fuerza.

"¿Qué quieren decir?" preguntó Blaze.

"Ha habido muchos desastres naturales, además de guerrillas con los robots… no hemos podido controlarles" dijo el soldado.

"No puede ser…" dijo Blaze arrepentida.

"Su majestad, debemos pasar al palacio allí el consejero le explicara todo a detalle" dijo el otro soldado.

"Está bien" dijo Blaze.

Los tres se adentraron en el palacio, cada que un soldado o sirviente veía a Blaze una expresión de alegría podía notarse en ellos.

"Consejero… su majestad ha regresado" dijo uno de los soldados.

"¿De verdad?, ¡pero qué alegría!" dijo el consejero.

-Nota: Todos los habitantes del reino tienen forma de Koalas, mientras que los vikingos tienen forma de osos polares, justo como en el juego Sonic Rush Adventure—

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" pregunto Blaze mientras veía un montón de grietas en las paredes del palacio.

"Su majestad han ocurrido cosas terribles, ha habido muchos desastres naturales, terremotos, tsunamis, diluvios, incendios, e incluso hemos tenido que soportar las guerrillas contra los robots que dejo atrás el Dr. Eggman Nega" dijo el consejero.

"…" Blaze se quedó callada, mostrándose arrepentida.

"Pero no debe sentirse mal su majestad, una valiente ciudadana de nuestro pueblo nos ha ayudado mucho, ha detenido los desastres naturales, hasta nos ayudó a reparar los daños y ahora mismo está luchando contra los robots rebeldes" dijo el consejero.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Blaze.

"Ella es Lady Kigal the Wolf, una chica prodigio de tan solo ocho años de edad, es mecánica, conoce de mitología antigua, además de que ya ha realizado importantes estudios científicos, solo por hacer mención ella fue quien construyo nuestra nueva flota marina, cerca de cincuenta barcos de batalla" dijo el consejero.

"Ya veo, tendré que darle las gracias por tan nobles actos… ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?" preguntó Blaze.

"Ahora mismo se encuentra en los mares del este combatiendo con los robots rebeldes, mejor dicho dirigiendo las misiones de inteligencia y mando en las tropas; sin embargo hay algo que es mi deber decirle…" dijo el consejero.

"Si, adelante" dijo Blaze.

"Algunas personas de nuestra gente, comenzaron a sentir resentimientos por el hecho de que creyeron que usted nos había abandonado, he intentaron proponer a Lady Kigal como nueva monarca, sin embargo eran minoría y muchos nos opusimos a tal acción, por lo que Lady Kigal solo fue electa como canciller, incluso algo que respeto mucho de Lady Kigal, es que, se negó a aceptar el puesto debido a la enorme humildad que posee, sin embargo después de mucho insistir y a cuestiones de poder, para que ella pudiera movilizar las tropas sin más trámite, acepto dicho cargo" dijo el consejero.

"Entiendo, quisiera ir a verla" dijo Blaze.

"Claro su majestad, le arreglare una cita con Lady Kigal, será mejor que vaya preparándose para partir" dijo el consejero.

"Muy bien" dijo Blaze.

Blaze junto con varios soldados se dirigieron al puerto real para zarpar a los mares del este, para encontrarse con Lady Kigal.

Mientras que Sonic y sus amigos se encontraban prisioneros.

Se escuchó una reja abriéndose, era un guardia que se acercaba a la celda de Sonic y compañía.

"Hemos llegado al palacio, serán encarcelados hasta que pueda resolverse su situación" dijo el guardia.

"Queremos hablar con Blaze" dijo Sonic.

"¿Su majestad?, me temo que eso no será posible, ella dejo estas tierras hace tiempo" dijo el guardia.

"Pero ya debe estar por volver" dijo Sonic.

"¿Cómo ibas a saber tu eso?" preguntó el guardia.

"Deberías revisar el palacio, quizás ya se encuentre allí" dijo Sonic.

"Mmm… revisare, pero aun así necesito que comprendan que no los puedo dejar salir así sin más, por lo que tendré que encarcelarlos en las mazmorras del palacio" dijo el guardia.

"*Suspiro* si no hay otra opción" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué dices Sonic?" pregunto Amy algo preocupada.

El guardia abrió la puerta y se llevó a los prisioneros a las mazmorras encerrándolos a los cuatro en una celda.

"Genial, ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí…" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"Vamos, podemos salir de aquí en cualquier momento" dijo Sonic muy despreocupado.

"Yo no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo así, estas celdas están hechas con la mejor aleación de metal que este reino puede ofrecer" dijo una voz femenina infantil.

"¿Eh, quien ha dicho eso?" pregunto Sonic buscando de donde provenía esa voz.

"Vamos que he estado aquí semanas intentando hacer un hueco en la pared con un taladro que construí con materiales que conseguí a escondidas y ni un solo rasguño…" dijo la voz que provenía de una pequeña niña mapache que estaba hincada trasteando con un aparato.

"Pero… si es, ¡Marine!" dijo Tails muy sorprendido.

"¡¿Marine?!, ¿pero que hace aquí?" pregunto Sonic igual de sorprendido.

"Pero que escándalo, no puedo trabajar así…" dijo Marine mientras se daba vuelta, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sonic y Tails, quedándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Marine se acercó a los barrotes de la celda que tenía al lado, que era donde estaban Sonic y compañía.

"¿Sonic…?, ¿Tails?" pregunto Marine con mucha emoción.

"Somos nosotros, nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo Sonic muy alegre.

"¡Buaa!, ¡Creí que no los volvería a ver!" dijo Marine llorando de felicidad.

"Vamos Marine cálmate, nos da mucho gusto volver a verte" dijo Tails.

"*Sniff*, *Sniff*, a mí también…" dijo Marine secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Pero Marine que haces en una celda?" pregunto Tails preocupado.

"Es una larga historia…" dijo Marine.

"Ah…" dijo Tails.

"Oh-oh" dijo Sonic.

"Pero igual se las contare, al fin y al cabo aquí tenemos tiempo de sobra" dijo Marine.

"(Una vez se le suelta la lengua no hay quien la pare)" pensó Sonic.

"Verán hace tiempo que empezaron a surgir de la nada un montón de desastres naturales alrededor del mundo, por lo que un día decidí investigar la causa de los mismos, durante uno de mis viajes encontré unos pergaminos muy antiguos, incluso más antiguos que la sopa de lentejas, los encontré junto a una EX-amiga, que conocí durante mis viajes de investigación, junto con mi EX-amiga estudiamos los pergaminos, bueno… en realidad fue ella quien lo hizo, a mí no se me da bien lo de las cosas antiguas y eso, pero por lo que mi EX-amiga me resumió, esos pergaminos contenían información sobre siete tesoros ancestrales, más antiguos que la misma creación del todo, la verdad no sé a qué se refiere con eso, pero uno de esos tesoros era el famoso Cetro de Joyas, el mismo que ustedes ayudaron a recuperar hace mucho…" dijo Marine.

"Su majestad, había olvidado comentarle un pequeño detalle…" dijo el consejero mientras iba a bordo de un barco junto a Blaze.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Blaze.

"Vera… es sobre el Cetro de Joyas" dijo el consejero.

"Mi EX-amiga investigo a fondo al Cetro de Joyas, incluso descubrió que se le conocía con otro nombre en la antigüedad, era conocido como el Cetro del Control, reafirmo las sospechas de varios científicos, que decían que tenía el poder de controlar el clima, así que estudio la relación entre el cetro de joyas y los desastres naturales, y concluyo en que era necesario…" dijo Marine.

"El Cetro de Joyas fue… destruido…" dijo el consejero.

"¡¿Qué fue destruido dices?!" pregunto Blaze muy enojada.

"Si, fue necesario hacerlo su majestad… le ruego nos disculpe" dijo el consejero.

"¡Era un tesoro real, que había sido protegido por generaciones en la familia real!... ¿Por qué fue destruido?" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Vera… Lady Kigal nos ordenó hacerlo… dijo que era necesario para detener los desastres naturales, que cada vez eran más fuertes…" dijo el consejero.

"Por lo que yo me opuse a la idea de destruir el cetro de joyas, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que el cetro no era el causante de tales desastres naturales, así que robe los pergaminos y el cetro de joyas, para investigar más sobre el tema y evitar que destruyeran el cetro de joyas… pero justo cuando me disponía a huir del reino, me vi envuelta en un incendio forestal gigantesco, y los pergaminos se perdieron… pero fui salvada por mi EX-amiga… y después ¡fui encarcelada por robo!" dijo Marine muy molesta.

"(Bueno… era de esperarse algo así, después de todo se perdieron esos pergaminos por su culpa)" pensó Sonic.

"Y de todas maneras… el cetro de joyas fue destruido; y al parecer metí la pata hasta el fondo, ya que desde que se destruyó el cetro de joyas los desastres naturales han parado…" dijo Marine.

"¿De verdad han cesado los desastres naturales?" pregunto Blaze un poco más calmada.

"Así es su majestad, no esperábamos que funcionara, de hecho Lady Kigal no baso su decisión solo en conjeturas, tenía bases sólidas para creer que el cetro era el problema, unos pergaminos fueron descubiertos por ella, sin embargo una ladrona robo los pergaminos y los perdió en un incendio, así que fue encarcelada por eso; pero desde que el cetro de joyas fue destruido no se han dado reportes de ninguna parte del mundo acerca de desastres naturales… solo hace falta terminar con el problema de los robots rebeldes…" dijo el consejero.

"Mmm… entiendo… aun así me gustaría hablar con Kigal sobre eso… además…" dijo Blaze sin terminar.

"¿Si su majestad?" preguntó el consejero.

"Me gustaría saber quién es esta ladrona" dijo Blaze.

"Su nombre es Marine the Racoon, ya ha sido encarcelada" dijo el consejero.

"Ya me lo imaginaba *suspiro*, está bien cuando regresemos al palacio ordenare su absoluta liberación" dijo Blaze.

"Como ordene su majestad" dijo el consejero.

"Marine… descuida hablaremos con Blaze y saldremos de aquí, ya verás" dijo Tails.

"¿Blaze… no se supone que ella se fue hace tiempo?" pregunto Marine.

"Así es, pero ella regresara, si no es que ya regreso" dijo Tails.

"Genial, así poder salir de aquí" dijo Marine.

"Solo hay que esperar a que Blaze venga a sacarnos de aquí" dijo Sonic mientras se recostaba a descansar.

"Sonic, estás loco, yo no quiero pasar el rato aquí… huele mal y está lleno de ratas" dijo Amy.

"¡Wow!, ¿Sonic son amigos tuyos?" pregunto Marine muy entusiasmada.

"Así es, ella es Amy, y el de allí es Solt" dijo Sonic.

"Hola mucho gusto, soy Marine" dijo Marine con mucho jubilo.

"Hola mucho gusto" dijo Amy con pocos ánimos.

"Hola, ¿Qué tal?" dijo Solt.

"Es genial tener amigos" dijo Marine mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto en la embarcación de Blaze. El barco en donde iba se había parado junto a un gran buque de guerra, por lo que los soldados escoltaron a Blaze hacia el gran acorazado para conocer a Kigal, caminaron a través del barco hasta llegar al centro de operaciones; cuando Blaze entro pudo ver a varios soldados Koala trabajando sin parar, revisando el radar, sacando coordenadas, haciendo llamadas por teléfono, pero algo llamo su atención en especial, había una persona a la que nunca había visto en el centro de todos, revisando una gran carta náutica en una mesa, esta persona se giró para ver a Blaze quien había llegado recién.

"¿Mmm?... ¡Vaya usted debe de ser su majestad Blaze!, es un honor conocerla" dijo la chica con mucho respeto.

"De igual manera, es un honor conocer a alguien tan respetada por mi pueblo" dijo Blaze haciendo una reverencia.

La chica era una lobita de estatura media, tenía pelaje gris-plateado, tenía unos ojos de color gris, tenía unos pequeños mechones despeinados en su copete, así como una pequeña melena despeinada, tenía unos Googles colgados en el cuello, vestía un Top de licra negro, estaba cubierta por una chamarra azul clara con el cierre un poco arriba del ombligo, unos guantes de color azul claro de tela, unos shorts del mismo color y unos tenis deportivos azules claros con blanco.

"*Risita* muchas gracias, me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga" dijo Kigal extendiendo su mano para dar un saludo amistoso a Blaze.

"Claro que si" dijo Blaze muy alegre.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar.

"¡Lady Kigal, es un ataque sorpresivo!" grito el encargado del radar.

"¿Cómo dices?" pregunto Kigal desorientada.

"¡Al parecer tenían más refuerzos de los que esperábamos, han aparecido tres submarinos cargados con explosivos muy peligrosos!" dijo el encargado del radar.

"…" Kigal se puso seria.

"¡Lady Kigal nuestras naves no podrán retener a los submarinos, nos acabaran hundiendo!" dijo el encargado del radar.

"No te preocupes… ¡alisten él Sea Wolf II, tengo un plan!" dijo Kigal mientras corría hacia la bodega de naves del buque.

"Debería ayudar yo también" dijo Blaze sin saber qué hacer.

"Descuide su majestad, Lady Kigal es muy capaz" dijo el consejero muy confiado.

"… Eso espero" dijo Blaze algo preocupada.

Kigal se dirigía hacia un puerto especial, donde se encontraba una moto acuática de color gris con franjas azul claras, salto y se montó en ella, encendiéndola.

"¡Abran la compuerta!" grito Kigal.

Frente a ella comenzó a abrirse una compuerta de acero.

"*Abriendo compuerta… rellenando espacio de salida con agua*" dijo una voz por un altavoz.

Chorros de agua comenzaron a llenar ese pequeño espacio, por lo que la moto acuática arranco con facilidad saliendo a toda velocidad a mar abierto.

"¡Espero que funcione!" dijo Kigal.

Kigal atravesó un campo minado en el agua, saltando minas acuáticas, además de robots acuáticos que disparaban sin parar, hasta que pudo ver una sombra inusual en el agua.

"¡Esa debe ser!" dijo Kigal.

Kigal saco de uno de los compartimentos de la moto acuática un dispositivo rectangular, el cual lanzo a la sombra, después de eso acelero con turbo en la moto acuática para salir de allí a toda marcha, pasados seis segundos hubo una gran explosión que levanto mucha agua, Kigal había logrado destruir uno de los tres submarinos.

"¡Sí!" dijo Kigal muy alegre, después agrego "solo dos más".

Kigal encontró fácilmente el otro submarino, para lo cual hizo lo mismo, haciéndolo estallar debajo del mar, ahora solo le faltaba uno, pero cuando menos se lo espero una aleta dorsal metálica golpeo la moto acuática, haciendo que perdiera el control.

"¡Waahhh!" gritaba Kigal al no poder controlar la moto acuática.

Después de maniobras desesperadas logro recobrar el control, pero para su mala suerte, el tercer submarino ya estaba por llegar a la embarcación principal, lista para autodestruirse.

"¡Ni creas que lo harás!" dijo Kigal.

Kigal se disponía a acelerar cuando frente a ella emergió un tiburón mecánico color rosa.

"Je, je, je, por aquí no pasas" dijo el tiburón mecánico muy confiado.

"¡Eso lo veremos!" dijo Kigal.

Kigal activo el mecanismo de turbo de su moto acuática, saliendo a velocidad supersónica, haciendo pedazos al tiburón mecánico, se apresuró lo más que pudo para alcanzar al tercer submarino, estando a unos metros del submarino, pero aun no a distancia suficiente como para lanzar la bomba y hundirlo, tomo una pequeña ola, saltando con la moto acuática, lanzo el dispositivo al aire y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza con un golpe giratorio de la moto acuática, lanzando la bomba directamente hacia el submarino, sin embargo el impulso que llevaba Kigal la hizo caer muy cerca del submarino, el cual estallo levantando un montón de agua, llevándose a Kigal consigo.

Todos en el centro de operaciones estaban lamentándose por tal situación.

"¡Lady Kigal!" gritaban los tripulantes de la embarcación.

"Oh, no, creo que esta vez fue demasiado… pobre Lady Kigal…" dijo el consejero muy triste.

"Debí ayudarla…" dijo Blaze lamentándose.

De pronto el encargado del radar se levantó muy sorprendido.

"¡L-Lady Kigal… está bien!" dijo muy contento.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaron todos los tripulantes incrédulos.

"¡Allí esta… aparece en el radar!" dijo el encargado del radar.

En efecto Kigal estaba bien solo había salido a volar por la onda expansiva a varios metros de la explosión.

"Ay, ay, ay… por poco y no la cuento…" dijo Kigal que estaba flotando junto a su moto acuática totalmente destruida.

"¡Ya vamos Lady Kigal!" dijo el capitán de máquinas del buque.

Los buques se dirigieron a la ubicación de Kigal para rescatarla, hasta que a bordo de nuevo el buque de operaciones.

"Brrr… estamos a salvo…" dijo Kigal temblando por el frio, envuelta en una toalla.

Blaze camino hacia ella enojada.

"¡Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable!" dijo Blaze molesta.

"… No me regañe su majestad…" dijo Kigal muy inocente.

"…*Suspiro*… no vuelvas a hacer algo así" dijo Blaze.

Kigal solo sonrió, después todos los tripulantes llegaron, atosigando a Kigal muy preocupados por ella, lanzaron muchas preguntas muy preocupados por Kigal, pero Kigal se mostraba muy tranquila.

"No se preocupen estoy bien" decía Kigal a cada pregunta.

Después de un rato pasaron a la sala de operaciones.

"Quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué tomaste la decisión de destruir el cetro de joyas?" pregunto Blaze muy seria.

"…Mmm, mis investigaciones me llevaron a ello, los pergaminos antiguos no me dejaron otra alternativa…" dijo Kigal.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Blaze.

"Vera su majestad…" dijo Kigal antes de ser interrumpida por Blaze.

"Llámame Blaze, por favor, odio ser llamada su majestad" dijo Blaze.

"Ok, Blaze… *risita*, le explicare todo… digo te explicare todo Blaze" dijo Kigal nerviosa.

"Adelante" dijo Blaze.

"Los desastres naturales comenzaron un tiempo atrás, después de que usted se fue, al principio se creyó que era normal, pero después se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y más desastrosos, por lo que decidí investigarlos por parte de la universidad Sol, así que me dispuse a ello, un día junto con una amiga mía, encontré unos pergaminos antiguos en una isla escondida… hicimos pruebas de antigüedad sobre los mismos, ¡y el resultado fue asombroso, son más antiguos que la misma existencia de nuestro mundo!" dijo Kigal muy emocionada.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Blaze.

"Así es, así que procedí a ver sus inscripciones, y lo que descubrí fue asombroso, el cetro de joyas en realidad tiene otro nombre antiguo, es el Cetro de Control, lo uso una antigua diosa para acabar con siete demonios ancestrales que amenazaban con destruir el todo, la existencia misma…" dijo Kigal.

"Pero eso es solo una leyenda, ¿no?" dijo Blaze incrédula.

"Eso creí, al parecer la diosa pudo destruir a los siete demonios, pero tuvo que morir para hacerlo… necesito siete tesoros ancestrales de poder descomunal para hacerlo, mismos que oculto en siete dimensiones diferentes… uno de esos tesoros lo es el cetro de control, a.k.a (also known as= también conocido como) el cetro de joyas para nosotros, capaz de controlar el clima" dijo Kigal.

"Vaya eso es increíble… pero ¿Por qué destruirlo?" preguntó Blaze.

"Vera, el cetro de joyas quedo imbuido de oscuridad de uno de los siete demonios, así que el cetro de joyas cada vez se corrompía más, creando más y más desastres naturales… así que concluí en que se destruíamos la fuente de control de los desastres acabaríamos con los mismos" dijo Kigal.

"¿Pero si podías controlar el clima con él, porque no mejor tratar de buscar la manera de controlar los desastres naturales?" preguntó Blaze.

"Esa fue la misma pregunta que muchos estudiosos del cetro me propusieron, sin embargo la deseche, debido a que la influencia negativa del cetro era demasiado para ser controlada por cualquiera… resultaría en una catástrofe aún más grave" dijo Kigal.

"Entiendo… me gustaría ver los pergaminos, pero sé que se han perdido…" dijo Blaze.

"Así es, se han perdido, pero no se preocupe, tengo memoria fotográfica… logre memorizarlos todos antes de que se destruyeran, por lo que puedo responder cualquier pregunta relacionada con ellos" dijo Kigal.

"Mmm, ¿Por qué esos pergaminos estaban en esta dimensión?, se supone que están relacionadas siete dimensiones… ¿Por qué en esta y no en otra?" cuestiono Blaze.

"Eso es algo interesante… no tengo la respuesta desgraciadamente, los pergaminos no contenían nada de eso…" dijo Kigal cabizbaja.

"No te preocupes; otra pregunta… estos siete tesoros, ¿que son exactamente?" dijo Blaze.

"Esos siete tesoros fueron escondidos, uno en cada una de las siete dimensiones… el tesoro de esta dimensión es el cetro de joyas, los tesoros de las demás dimensiones son artefactos de guerra como, espadas, escudos, amuletos, flechas y demás… los pergaminos solo hablaban en detalle de nuestro tesoro…" dijo Kigal.

"Vaya… esas eran todas mis preguntas, eres muy inteligente para tu edad" dijo Blaze.

"Mph, no soy una niñita…" dijo Kigal algo molesta.

"…" Blaze no comprendía porque Kigal se había molestado.

"Su majestad, no quedan más tropas en este mar, será mejor regresar al palacio" dijo un soldado Koala.

"Si eso sería lo mejor, hay que liberar a Marine…" dijo Blaze en voz alta.

"¿Usted conoce a Marine?" preguntó Kigal.

"Así es, ahora está encerrada, ordenare su inmediata liberación" dijo Blaze.

"Yo intente que no la aprisionaran, pero como no soy monarca yo no tengo la facultad de indulto… así que la juzgaron y encerraron, debe pensar que lo hice yo…" dijo Kigal algo triste.

"No te preocupes, ya le explicaras lo ocurrido" dijo Blaze.

Kigal sonrió, después se dirigió a la sala de navegación para dar instrucciones.

"¿Qué le parece Lady Kigal, su majestad?" preguntó el consejero.

"Es una chica muy buena…" dijo Blaze.

"Ya lo creo" dijo el consejero.

Los buques regresaron al palacio, mientras que Sonic y sus amigos pasaban el rato encarcelados.

"Ahh, ya entiendo, entonces tu eres la novia de Sonic, pero Sonic aun no lo sabe…" dijo Marine inocentemente.

"Grrr, lo has entendido mal… él y yo nos queremos mucho" dijo Amy volteando hacia Sonic, "¿No es así Sonic?" agrego Amy.

Sonic solo levanto los hombros como si no supiera nada. Amy se enojó un poco.

"Ya no quiero estar más aquí…" dijo Marine algo triste.

Solt estaba recargado en la pared de la prisión meditando.

"¿Solt?, has estado muy serio desde que llegamos aquí" dijo Tails preocupado.

"No es nada" dijo Solt.

"Bueno sé que esta no es una buena bienvenida, pero en cuanto llegue Blaze a sacarnos de aquí veras lo colorido que es este lugar" dijo Tails.

"Je, claro que si, por lo que he visto este lugar es muy bonito" dijo Solt.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos que bajaban hacia la mazmorra, también se escuchaba el sonido de unas llaves. Un vikingo bajo y abrió la puerta de las dos celdas.

"Pueden salir, su majestad les ha concedido indulto" dijo el vikingo muy serio.

"¡Genial, Blaze está aquí chicos!" grito Marine con mucha alegría.

"Su majestad les ha concedido además audiencia, síganme…" dijo el vikingo.

Los chicos siguieron al vikingo hasta la sala del trono, había una enorme mesa en el centro, con un lugar para cada uno. Blaze estaba esperándolos junto a Kigal.

"Blaze…" dijo Solt en voz baja.

"…" Blaze entristeció al ver a Solt.

"Tomen asiento, su majestad quiere hablar con ustedes" dijo el vikingo para después salir de la sala.

Todos se sentaron, el ambiente estaba muy serio.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Blaze rompiendo el silencio.

"Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros" dijo Sonic.

Marine dirigía miradas enojada hacia Kigal, ella solo agachaba la cabeza.

"Deben regresar de inmediato, no tienen nada que hacer aquí" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"¿Pero qué dices Blaze, no estas contenta de ver a Sonic y a Tails de nuevo?" pregunto Marine.

"No hace mucho que los había visto" dijo Blaze.

Marine frunció el ceño.

Kigal se paró y se acercó a Marine sentándose entre Marine y Tails.

"Marine siento mucho lo que paso…" dijo Kigal muy arrepentida.

"¿Me encarcelas y después te arrepientes?" pregunto Marine enojada.

"Perdóname, no pude ayudarte…" dijo Kigal arrepentida.

"Mph… te perdono, pero te costara volver a ser mi amiga" dijo Marine.

"Gracias Marine" dijo Kigal algo aliviada.

Tails no podía dejar de ver a Kigal, fue cuando se dio vuelta Kigal para ver la discusión en la mesa que se volteo rápidamente a otro lado de manera muy nerviosa. Kigal lo vio y soltó una pequeña risita.

"Blaze ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, somos tus amigos podemos ayudarte en lo que sea" dijo Sonic serio.

"Esto es asunto mío, ustedes no tienen nada que ver" dijo Blaze.

"*Suspiro* la misma Blaze de siempre…" dijo Sonic mientras se recargaba en la silla.

"…" Solt estaba muy serio.

Ocasionalmente Blaze dirigía miradas hacia Solt, pero en cuanto Solt se daba cuenta, Blaze retiraba su mirada rápidamente.

"Bah, digas lo que digas nos quedamos hasta solucionar este problema" dijo Sonic.

"No puedes hacer eso…" dijo Blaze.

"Sabes, yo soy un héroe, y mi trabajo como héroe es ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan… independientemente de si lo piden o no" dijo Sonic.

"…" Blaze se quedó callada.

"Es genial, entre más ayuda tengamos mejor" dijo Kigal muy alegre.

"¿Eh, quien eres tú?" pregunto Sonic.

Kigal se levantó y se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Kigal the Wolf, es un placer conocerlos" dijo Kigal muy contenta.

Todos se presentaron con Kigal, cuando llego el turno de Tails para presentarse este se puso muy nervioso.

"Y-Yo s-soy Tails M-Miles…" Tails se quedó callado sin saber que más decir.

Todos lo veían preocupados, excepto Kigal que estaba muy atenta a lo que decía Tails. Sonic se paró y se acercó a Tails.

"Él es Miles Prower, pero todos le decimos Tails" dijo Sonic mientras daba unas palmadas a Tails en la espalda.

"¿Tails?, ¿y porque te llaman así?" pregunto Kigal, quien se había dado cuenta de las colas de Tails.

"E-Eh, y-yo…" tartamudeo Tails.

Sonic empezó a preocuparse por Tails.

"Eh Tails, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sonic en voz baja.

"¡No pasa nada!, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?" dijo Tails para después dar una risa nerviosa.

"Ji, ji, ji, eres muy gracioso" dijo Kigal sonriendo.

"Ja, ja, ja" sonrió Tails nervioso.

"¿Puedo llamarte Miles?" preguntó Kigal.

"¿Es que Tails no te gusta?" pregunto Sonic.

"… Es solo que Miles es un nombre muy bonito, me gusta mucho" dijo Kigal.

"Claro puedes llamarme Miles, no hay problema" dijo Tails avergonzado.

"Muy bien, entonces dejémonos de juegos, discutamos sobre la situación" dijo Blaze muy seria.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares respectivos.

"Por lo visto, ninguno de ustedes va a irse hasta que la situación de este reino este bajo control, así que será mejor escuchar el reporte de inteligencia de Kigal" dijo Blaze.

"Ok, hemos logrado acabar con los enemigos del norte y del este, solo nos faltaría el sur, las demás zonas están libres de enemigos, el sur es su ultimo bastión, hay grandes construcciones de acero, inaccesibles por mar o por tierra" dijo Kigal.

"Pero no todos los robots son malos" dijo Amy súbitamente recordando los monos de la playa.

"… No podemos hacer distinciones… lo lamento, pero los robots pueden ser modificados para hacer el mal en cualquier momento, incluso pueden llegar a corromperse" dijo Kigal algo triste.

"Ellos son iguales que nosotros, nosotros también podemos corrompernos, ¿Por qué no darles una oportunidad?" preguntó Amy.

"Me temo que eso es imposible Amy, según el reporte de la avanzada en el sur se está preparando un enorme ejercito robótico, que de no ser erradicado a tiempo podría resultar fatal para mi reino, y eso no lo puedo permitir" dijo Blaze.

"…" Amy no supo que decir.

"Lo lamento, su majestad tiene razón…" dijo Kigal triste.

"Amy, no hay opción…" dijo Sonic.

"Entiendo" dijo Amy.

"Muy bien, entonces Kigal realizara los preparativos para atacar esa zona, tienes tres días para crear una táctica efectiva y reunir los recursos necesarios para ello, te lo encargo mucho Kigal" dijo Blaze mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

"¿Desde cuándo es tan mandona?" pregunto Sonic.

"Muy bien esta junta se declara cerrada, los demás prepárense para la batalla" dijo Blaze mientras se retiraba con el consejero, evitando en todo momento ver a Solt.

"No es mandona… ella misma lo haría, pero tiene que atender sus obligaciones como monarca de este reino" dijo Kigal.

"Bueno… me imagino que tu iras a hacer tu trabajo, nosotros estaremos dando vueltas por el palacio" dijo Sonic.

"Muy bien, hare los preparativos" dijo Kigal mientras se disponía a irse.

"Espera…" dijo Tails.

"¿Mmm?, ¿sí?" preguntó Kigal.

"¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?" preguntó Tails.

"No te molestes, de verdad, descansa por ahora Miles" dijo Kigal con una sonrisa.

"De verdad no es molestia…" dijo Tails antes de que Sonic se entrometiera.

"Tails puede serte de gran ayuda, él es el mejor mecánico que he conocido, además es muy inteligente" dijo Sonic.

"Vaya, eso es muy impresionante Miles… entonces si no te molesta… me gustaría pedirte tu ayuda" dijo Kigal.

"Con mucho gusto te ayudare" dijo Tails muy contento.

Kigal y Tails se dirigieron a la zona de embarque para realizar un inventario, quedando solo Sonic, Amy, Marine y Solt.

"¿Solt?" preguntó Amy.

"Dime" dijo Solt muy serio.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Amy.

"Nada, me voy a ver el pueblo" dijo Solt muy serio.

"¿No quieres venir con nosotros?, igual vamos a ver el pueblo" dijo Amy.

"Gracias Amy, pero por ahora quiero estar solo" dijo Solt mientras se salía de la sala.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Solt?" pregunto Sonic.

"… Blaze es una cabeza dura" dijo Amy muy enojada.

Sonic y Amy salieron de la sala, fueron a pasear por el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en la zona de embarque.

"Hace mucho que utilice estos materiales para construir naves marinas, son muy útiles" dijo Tails mientras veía una tuerca verde.

"Es genial Miles, eres muy listo" dijo Kigal mientras palomeaba una lista de inventario.

"Claro que no, comparado con los buques que tú has logrado construir son juguetes para niños" dijo Tails.

"Miles, nunca subestimes tu trabajo, estoy segura de que si te lo propones, en cualquier momento podrías superar a mis buques… *risita*, pero no te será nada fácil" dijo Kigal muy alegre.

"Ja, ja… mmm, ¿Kigal?... ¿puedo llamarte así?" preguntó Tails.

"Claro, ese es mi nombre" dijo Kigal.

"Muy bien" dijo Tails.

"Bien Miles, manos a la obra, he terminado el inventario, que te parece si comenzamos a dar mantenimiento a los buques, son cincuenta en total, ocupémonos de tantos como nos sea posible, toma, estos son los planos de los buques con esto puedes basarte para hacer el mantenimiento" dijo Kigal dándole los planos a Tails.

Tails tomo los planos y comenzó a analizarlos.

"(Vaya son complicados, pero puedo entenderlos… puedo hacer esto)" pensó Tails.

"Muy bien Miles, puedes encontrarme en los buques del ala este, nos vemos" dijo Kigal.

"Si" dijo Tails mientras se disponía a ir hacia el ala oeste.

"Mmm, ¿sabes algo?, acabaríamos más rápido se trabajamos juntos" dijo Kigal.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, vamos acompáñame, primero los del ala este" dijo Kigal.

Tails asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Kigal, después de varias horas de trabajo duro pudieron terminar con el mantenimiento del ala este y del ala oeste, acabaron agotados.

"Uff…" dijo Tails mientras se embarraba grasa en la cara al intentar secarse el sudor.

"*Risa*, Miles tienes la cara toda negra" dijo Kigal muy divertida.

"¿Eh?, ¿en dónde?" preguntó Tails.

"Pues aquí" dijo Kigal señalando en su propia cara, manchándose de grasa también.

"Ja, ja, ja, tú también te has machado, ahora tienes un lunar enorme" dijo Tails.

"*Risa* lo hiciste a propósito Miles, ja, ja, ja" dijo Kigal riendo mucho.

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, ya había anochecido.

"Aww…" Kigal se mostraba algo estresada.

"¿Qué pasa Kigal?" preguntó Tails.

"Aun me falta revisar la táctica, revisar los informes de inteligencia, marcar una ruta… y uff, solo de pensarlo me mareo" dijo Kigal.

"Vaya Kigal, tienes mucho trabajo, pero no te preocupes, puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea" dijo Tails.

"Gracias Tails, casi no tengo tiempo de estar con personas de mi edad, por eso Marine y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y me doy cuenta de que tú y yo también lo hacemos" dijo Kigal.

"Si creo que si" dijo Tails.

"Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo" dijo Kigal mientras tomaba a Tails de la mano.

"A-Ahh, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Tails nervioso.

"Solo sígueme" dijo Kigal mientras sostenía a Tails de la mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del palacio, ya era de noche, Kigal encamino a Tails hasta un pequeño jardín, en medio del jardín había una fuente muy bonita.

"Es aquí Miles" dijo Kigal soltando la mano de Tails y dirigiéndose hacia la fuente sentándose en ella.

Tails la siguió y se sentó junto a ella.

"Este es un lugar muy especial para mi… vengo aquí cada vez que me encuentro cansada por tanto trabajo… solo espera y veras a que me refiero" dijo Kigal.

Tails vio la fuente, de ella comenzaron a brotar una especie de lucecitas azules muy bonitas, parecía una lluvia de polvo de diamantes.

"Wow" dijo Tails muy impresionado.

"Nunca he podido descubrir por qué ocurre eso… pero a veces, solo necesito ver que ocurra para relajarme, sin preocuparme por nada más" dijo Kigal.

Tails se sentía muy relajado.

"Miles, es hora de dormir… nos vemos mañana temprano en la sala de planeación" dijo Kigal.

"Allí estaré" dijo Tails.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kigal.

Los dos se despidieron y salieron de allí, Tails se encontró con Sonic, Amy y Marine.

"Eso fue muy aburrido" dijo Marine.

"Fue la mejor cita que hemos tenido Sonic" dijo Amy muy contenta.

"(Yo no le llamaría cita al hecho de seguirme por toda la ciudad con ese martillo en manos)" pensaba Sonic.

"Hola chicos" dijo Tails muy contento.

"Vaya Tails te ves muy contento" dijo Amy.

"Solo lo normal" dijo Tails alegremente.

"Ji, ji, ji, parece que te has llevado muy bien con Kigal" dijo Marine.

"Si, ella es muy agradable" dijo Tails.

Amy y Marine se vieron la una a la otra y comenzaron a reír.

"Aww Tails, que lindo" dijo Amy.

"¿D-De que hablas?" pregunto Tails muy nervioso.

Marine solo sonreía.

"Oh no es nada tortolito… *risita*" dijo Amy.

"…" Tails estaba confundido.

Sonic estaba muy aburrido.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Dónde se ha metido Solt?" pregunto Sonic.

"No lo he visto desde la junta de hoy" dijo Amy.

"Yo tampoco lo he visto en todo el día" dijo Tails.

Mientras tanto en una de las torres del palacio en la azotea, se encontraba Solt contemplado el cielo nocturno, sin luna.

"(… Este lugar es muy bonito, lástima que no haya podido verlo junto a Blaze…)" pensaba Solt.

El reino estaba muy tranquilo, se podía escuchar el oleaje, y la brisa marina era muy agradable.

"(¿Por qué… Blaze no me dijo que era una monarca…?... debe ser una princesa, no me lo dijo… quizá sea porque no me tiene confianza)" pensaba Solt algo triste.

"(Podría pasar la noche aquí)" pensó Solt.

El clima era agradable, no hacia frio ni calor, era un clima estable.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del palacio, Sonic, Tails, Amy y Marine se dirigían al palacio para ver si podían pasar la noche allí.

"Seguro Blaze nos tendrá unas suites muy lujosas, después de habernos encerrado así es lo menos que merecemos" dijo Marine.

Blaze estaba esperándolos en la entrada del palacio.

"Han tardado; ya les han asignado unas habitaciones de huéspedes en el palacio para su estancia…" dijo Blaze quien buscaba entre los chicos a Solt, sin encontrarlo.

"Muy bien, *Bostezo*, tengo mucho sueño" dijo Marine.

"… ¿Dónde está Solt?" preguntó Blaze.

"No lo sabemos… debe andar por allí no te preocupes" dijo Sonic.

"…" Blaze se mostraba arrepentida.

"Las-habitaciones" dijo Marine.

"Vamos entren" dijo Blaze.

Todos entraron al palacio, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, Blaze se dirigió a la suya, se recostó en la cama muy triste.

"(¿Dónde estás Solt?... perdóname, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…)" pensaba Blaze muy triste.

Al día siguiente todos ya se habían levantado, desde muy temprano Tails había ido a ver a Kigal en el centro de operaciones, mientras que Sonic se había ido a correr, Amy y Marine quedaron solas, Blaze estaba ocupada con asuntos reales como audiencias, refrendos… etc.

"¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?" preguntó Amy.

"Pues yo recorreré el mar en mi moto acuática toda la tarde, puedes venir si quieres" dijo Marine.

"Sería buena idea, así aprendería a montar en una" dijo Amy.

Kigal y Tails se encontraban en la sala de operaciones revisando la carta náutica, y con compases y escuadras trazaban líneas en ella.

"Al noreste, traza la trayectoria de los buques de refuerzo Beta, yo trazare la de los buques alpha" dijo Kigal mientras trazaba la línea en la enorme carta náutica.

Los dos estaban tan inmersos trazando las líneas que no se dieron cuenta de que en un punto se interceptarían y chocaron, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en la carta náutica Tails encima de Kigal.

"Ay, ay, ay…" dijeron los dos.

"Tails estas sobre mi…" dijo Kigal.

"P-Perdón…" dijo Tails mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

"No te preocupes, que distraídos somos" dijo Kigal alegremente sacando la lengua.

"Je, je, je" Tails estaba riendo también.

Después de varias horas de trabajar en la táctica lograron terminarla, después revisaron los reportes de inteligencia juntos, además de otras tareas, terminando en la noche.

"Uff, Miles me has ayudado mucho, hemos acabado un día antes" dijo Kigal muy alegre.

"Eso era mucho trabajo" dijo Tails muy agotado.

"Tenemos un día libre para mañana, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?... si no tienes nada más que hacer… perdón no te tome en consideración" dijo Kigal.

"Me encantaría pasar el día contigo, eres muy divertida incluso cuando trabajamos" dijo Tails.

"Gracias Miles… ¡vamos!" dijo Kigal súbitamente.

Kigal volvió a tomar de la mano a Tails, llevándolo a la misma fuente, con las mismas partículas de luz azulada tan bellas.

"¿Por qué este lugar es tan especial para ti?" preguntó Tails.

"Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie…" dijo Kigal volteando a ver a todas partes para ver si no había nadie.

Tails se confundió.

"Bien… tu eres mi mejor amigo Miles, así que te lo diré" dijo Kigal extendiendo su mano y su dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

Tails hizo lo mismo y los dos hicieron una promesa.

"No se lo digas a nadie… yo soy…y huérfana fui abandonada en esta fuente hace mucho y recogida por una banda de piratas que hace un tiempo intento llevarse el cetro de joyas, crecí con ellos, ellos me educaron y cuidaron de mí, incluso pagaron mis estudios… pero un día me entere de que… esos piratas habían sido… *snif*… víctimas de un maremoto, nunca se volvió a saber de ellos, desde entonces estoy sola… pero ahora te tengo a ti y a Marine" dijo Kigal.

"Lo siento Kigal" dijo Tails.

Kigal movió la cabeza, y después se recostó en el hombro de Tails, lo que hizo que Tails se pusiera nervioso.

"Miles… aunque ha sido poco el tiempo en que hemos estado juntos… me agradas mucho" dijo Kigal.

"A mí también me agradas" dijo Tails nervioso.

Los dos se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Kigal decidió irse a dormir.

"Buenas noches Miles… mañana iremos al pueblo, no lo olvides" dijo Kigal.

Tails se dirigía a su habitación a dormir.

Al día siguiente Tails y Kigal se encontraron en la puerta del palacio.

"Buenos días Miles" dijo Kigal con una sonrisa.

"Hola Kigal" dijo Tails.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Kigal.

"Si vamos" dijo Tails.

Los dos se dirigieron al pueblo, compraron unos helados, pasearon por allí, subieron a juegos mecánicos, se tomaron fotos, en general tuvieron un día muy bonito, hasta que atardeció.

"Miles tengo que ir a descansar temprano mañana es la operación de asalto" dijo Kigal.

"Es cierto, yo también debería de hacer lo mismo" dijo Tails.

Kigal se acercó a Tails y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Tails se puso muy rojo.

"Me la pase genial Miles, mañana nos vemos en la zona de embarque para dirigir los buques junto con su majestad" dijo Kigal despidiéndose de Tails mientras se iba.

Tails solo movía su mano para despedirse, después se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un osito polar pequeño con un libro en la mano.

"¿Eh?" pregunto Tails confundido.

El osito polar salto y con fuerza le arranco a Tails un mechón de pelo de su mejilla.

"¡Ouch!, ¡¿pero porque?!" pregunto Tails enojado.

El osito tomo el mechón y lo coloco en el libro con cinta adhesiva.

"Es para la legión de fans de Lady Kigal… no molestes ya tienes demasiada suerte… cuídate, cuídate… muchos queremos tu lugar" dijo el osito, en sus pequeños ojos negros y adorables se veía algo de enfado.

"¿Ehh?" pregunto Tails muy confundido.

El osito se retiró de allí como si nada.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó Tails.

Después de eso Tails se dirigió al palacio, Blaze estaba fuera del mismo viendo hacia las torres.

"¿Blaze?" preguntó Tails.

"Hola Tails, mañana es la invasión a la zona del sur, deberías descansar" dijo Blaze.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Tails.

"De casualidad no has visto a Solt" pregunto Blaze.

"No…" dijo Tails.

"Gracias, seguiré buscándolo… ve a descansar, los demás ya lo están haciendo" dijo Blaze.

Tails se despidió de Blaze y se fue a descansar.

"(Solt… perdóname, pero esto es lo que debo hacer… si permanezco más tiempo cerca de ti… acabare volviéndome loca)" pensó Blaze.

Después de buscar hasta la noche, Blaze se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar.

Así transcurrieron los tres días que Blaze había fijado para comenzar con las operaciones de invasión a la base del sur.

Kigal, Tails y Blaze se encontraban coordinando a los buques de guerra, Sonic, Amy y Marine iban a bordo de uno de los buques, abordo iba una moto acuática para cada uno.

"Solo hace falta tomar la zona sur… y la paz retornara a nuestro reino Miles" dijo Kigal mientras veía la carta náutica en una mesa del buque en donde iban.

"Con la táctica que has ideado será muy fácil, has previsto muchas cosas Kigal, eres una buena estratega" dijo Tails.

"(… Solt no está…)" pensó Blaze muy triste.

Los buques zarparon hacia la zona sur de los mares.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XV PARTE 1.

NOTA DE AUTOR: He decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes, ya que la historia que es muy larga, además es aburrido leer tanto en un solo capitulo, igual espero que sea de su agrado.


	17. Capitulo 15 parte 2

**CAPITULO XV**

**PARTE 2**

Podía escucharse el oleaje, una gran flota de barcos enormes se encontraban ya en alta mar, varios soldados y vikingos estaban preparando las instalaciones de los grandes buques, mientras que de todos los buques existía uno que destacaba de entre los demás, era un acorazado que se encontraba en medio de toda la formación de Buques, dentro de este iban a bordo Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Marine y Kigal, Sonic y Amy estaban en la cubierta viendo el gran mar, mientras que Tails, Blaze y Kigal estaban muy concentrados repasando la estrategia en la enorme carta náutica que tenían enfrente.

"Eso debería bastar" dijo Blaze muy satisfecha.

"Nos costó mucho trabajo crear esta estrategia a Miles y a mí, solo hace falte ver el comportamiento del enemigo" dijo Kigal mientras no apartaba la vista de la carta náutica.

"¿A cuánto tiempo estamos para llegar a la zona sur de peligro?" preguntó Tails.

"Aproximadamente, a cinco o seis horas antes de entrar a la zona de peligro" dijo Kigal muy analítica.

"Debemos avanzar con cautela… (Solt…)" dijo Blaze mientras de pronto se ponía muy decaída.

Tails y Kigal notaron como Blaze se entristecía, al no saber porque solo trataron de animarla.

"Su majestad, ya vera que todo saldrá bien… se lo aseguro" dijo Kigal mientras sonreía.

"…" Blaze estaba muy callada.

Mientras en el exterior de los buques, en una de las pipas enormes de ellos estaba Solt, recargado en una de ellas admirando el horizonte.

"(Debo ayudar a Blaze con esto, se lo debo, una vez termine con esto me iré…)" pensaba Solt muy serio.

Mientras Sonic, Amy y Marine estaban al frente del buque principal, Sonic descansaba mientras Amy y Marine veían admiradas como se extendía el gran mar.

Blaze decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, salió de la sala de operaciones con un aire de tristeza, Tails recordó el porqué, pero Kigal al verla se preguntaba porque tenía esa actitud.

"Miles… ¿Qué pasa con su majestad?" pregunto Kigal preocupada.

"Creo que esta triste por Solt" dijo Tails sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Solt?... es verdad desde que lo vi por primera vez no lo he vuelto a ver" dijo Kigal.

"Es todo un rollo…" dijo Tails un poco atosigado.

"¿Mmm?" Kigal no sabía de qué hablaba Tails, pero no presto mucha atención a ello.

Blaze camino hasta el borde del buque, veía el mar, sabía que esa batalla que les esperaba seria larga, pero algo más la preocupaba.

"(Solt… a veces ni yo misma me entiendo…)" pensaba Blaze mientras se recargaba en las barras del borde del buque y ponía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Blaze dio un gran suspiro.

"(A mí no se me dan este tipo de cosas… la verdad es que… por más que intente ocultarlo, Solt me gusta mucho… pero Silver… él es mi mejor amigo, nunca pensé que yo…)" pensaba Blaze muy triste.

De pronto el buque comenzó a estremecerse, el mar estaba muy agitado.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" se preguntó Blaze al ver el tremendo oleaje.

Las olas golpeaban los buques de una manera brutal, todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

"¡Es un maremoto!... tiene su epicentro a unos dos kilómetros de aquí" dijo el encargado del radar.

"No puede ser… debe ser un error" dijo Kigal muy asustada.

Kigal sentía una presión en el pecho, más que nada como si fuera de culpabilidad.

"(¿Qué me pasa…?, se supone que no debería haber más desastres naturales)" pensó Kigal mientras buscaba una explicación para lo que ocurría.

"¿Qué hacemos Lady Kigal?, si seguimos con nuestro rumbo nos hundiremos todos" dijo un operador.

"¿Kigal?" pregunto Tails al ver a Kigal inmóvil.

Sonic, Amy, Blaze y Marine entraron a la sala de operaciones rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Blaze algo asustada.

"Su majestad, hay un maremoto cerca de aquí" dijo un operador.

"Pero eso es imposible, el cetro de joyas fue destruido…" dijo Blaze para después ponerse a pensar.

Todos en la sala sabían que la decisión de destruir el cetro de joyas era algo muy cuestionable, pero los allí presentes tenían mucha fe en Kigal.

"(¿Me abre equivocado?)" pensaba Kigal con mucho temor.

Tails se acercó a Kigal y la sacudió levemente para hacerla entrar en razón.

"Vamos Kigal, ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Tails muy preocupado.

"¿Eh…?" Kigal pudo reaccionar.

"Kigal debemos hacer algo" dijo Tails.

"Miles… muy bien, gracias" dijo Kigal.

Kigal se dirigió rápidamente al frente de la sala.

"¡Rápido, la mitad de las tropas debe ir hacia la derecha y la otra mitad hacia la izquierda!, ¡rodearemos el epicentro del maremoto, pero antes de hacer lo que acabo de decir deben esperar a mi señal, se las comunicaré por el conmutador!" dijo Kigal mientras corría fuera de la sala.

Todos estaban confundidos pero confiaban mucho en Kigal, así que todos los tripulantes estaban seguros de que hacer.

"¿A dónde vas Kigal?... ¡Espera!" dijo Tails mientras corría tras Kigal.

"… Ella… ¡Sonic!" grito Marine quien se acercó rápidamente a Sonic.

Kigal corrió a la zona de vehículos, allí tomo su Sea Wolf III que recién había modificado durante las noches.

"Si no lo hago nos hundiremos todos" dijo Kigal mientras montaba su Sea Wolf III.

Kigal avanzo a toda velocidad abriendo la compuerta rápidamente para salir del buque, justo cuando Tails iba llegando a ese lugar, al verla salir se preocupó mucho.

"¡¿Qué haces Kigal?!" grito Tails muy preocupado.

Kigal se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el epicentro del maremoto, las olas del mar eran muy salvajes, golpeaban fuertemente la moto acuática de Kigal y a ella misma muy fuerte, pero ella luchaba por mantenerse incorporada.

"(Lo… lograre, ¡no me importa que pase!)" pensaba Kigal mientras trataba de tener sus ojos abiertos por tanta agua que la golpeaba tan fuertemente.

Kigal recorrió los dos kilómetros lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al epicentro del maremoto, de un compartimento del Sea Wolf III saco un dispositivo con muchas luces.

"(Esto debería bastar, es un aparato que diseñe para invertir el efecto de los terremotos… espero que funcione)" pensaba Kigal mientras se acercaba más y más a un punto enorme de donde salía el agua disparada a chorros hacia el cielo.

Kigal se acercó para lanzar el dispositivo, pero escucho una voz femenina madura dentro de su cabeza.

"(Hija mía… no debes hacerlo… solo te pondrás en peligro…)" dijo la voz.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Kigal, quien se distrajo y sin querer se dirigió con todo y aparato al centro del punto de dónde provenía el maremoto, un chorro de agua la impacto desde abajo, destrozando él Sea Wolf III y mandando a Kigal junto con el aparato a volar.

"¡Kyaaaa!" grito Kigal mientras salía a volar.

Kigal cayó al violento mar, después de unos segundos hubo un enorme destello de luz en el punto donde había caído, y al paso de unos segundos el maremoto había parado. Kigal se encontraba sumergida en el mar inconsciente, los chorros de agua submarino la habían golpeado con fuerza.

Sonic y Tails se dirigían a toda velocidad a bordo del Wave Cyclone hacia el epicentro del maremoto en busca de Kigal.

"¡Sonic date prisa, más rápido, Kigal debe estar por aquí!" decía Tails desesperadamente.

Sonic estaba muy serio solo acelero más, también estaba muy preocupado por Kigal.

"¡¿Kigal, Kigal?!" gritaba Tails para ver si podía encontrara Kigal.

Tails pudo ver una sombra en el agua cristalina y sin dudarlo se zambulló en ella.

"¡Tails espera es peligroso!... (rayos no sé nadar)" dijo Sonic mientras trataba, sin éxito, de detener a Tails.

Tails buceo hasta encontrar a Kigal inconsciente bajo el mar, la tomo y nado hacia la superficie, una vez emergió Sonic se dirigió rápidamente para recoger a ambos.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Sonic preocupado.

"¡Rápido Sonic, debemos llevarla hacia el buque!" dijo Tails desesperado.

Sonic ayudo a ambos a subirse a la moto acuática, Tails iba cuidando de Kigal con mucha dedicación.

"(Nunca había visto que Tails hiciera algo así… eso fue muy valiente)" pensó Sonic mientras sonreía y llevaba a ambos al buque central. Al llegar allí rápidamente intentaron brindar ayuda a Kigal, quien estaba inconsciente, pero nada funcionaba, Kigal no despertaba, Tails se acercó a ella y practico RCP sobre ella con mucho cuidado y lo mejor que podía, hasta que Kigal comenzó a arrojar agua por la boca, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que Tails estaba haciendo.

"*Tos*, *Tos*" Kigal tocia para arrojar el agua.

"Kigal" dijo Tails muy contento.

Kigal aún no podía hablar, estaba muy lastimada.

"Le dije que no volviera a hacer algo así…" dijo Blaze muy preocupada.

"Mph, a veces es muy terca" dijo Marine.

"Pero al parecer ya está bien" dijo Amy algo aliviada.

"Lady Kigal nos ha salvado a todos… ese oleaje nos hubiera hundido a todos, no sé qué es lo que hizo pero, le doy las gracias" dijo un oficial de marina con los ojos vidriosos.

Todos los tripulantes del buque estaban al pendiente de Kigal, la querían mucho.

"¿Kigal, puedes escucharnos?" pregunto Sonic mientras se inclinaba para ver a Kigal.

"… G-Gracias…" dijo Kigal con voz rasposa.

"Dale las gracias a Marine y a Tails… ella me dijo lo que harías, y Tails te saco del mar" dijo Sonic.

"…" Kigal vio a Marine y sonrió.

Marine se conmovió un poco.

"Descansa… amiga" dijo Marine.

Después Kigal vio a Tails y le dirigió una sonrisa muy cariñosa.

"Gracias Miles…*tos*" Kigal tenía la voz algo rasposa por tanto toser.

"Kigal, descansa" dijo Tails.

"Sera mejor que se recueste un rato en un camarote, llevémosla allí" dijo Blaze.

Tails cargo a Kigal y junto a Blaze y Marine llevaron a Kigal a un camarote.

Sonic se sentía contento con Tails, algo así como orgullo de hermano mayor.

Amy se acercó a Sonic.

"Sonic… Tails se preocupa mucho por esa chica" dijo Amy.

"Tails me ha demostrado lo valeroso que puede ser…" dijo Sonic.

"Sonic…" Amy vio cómo se retiraban con Kigal.

Tails dejo suavemente a Kigal en la cama de un camarote, después trajo una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

"Kigal me da mucho gusto que estés bien…" dijo Tails sonriendo.

"Perdóname…" dijo Kigal muy triste.

"No hay nada que perdonar Kigal, nos has salvado" dijo Tails.

"…" Kigal estaba muy pensativa.

Mientras tanto en el centro de operaciones.

"Faltan dos horas para llegar a la zona de contacto, nuestros exploradores ya han descubierto que los robots tienen pequeñas flotillas alrededor de esa zona" dijo un operador.

Blaze estaba muy presionada, debía decidir la estrategia de ataque ella sola, no sabía muy bien como sobrellevarlo.

"Err… pues" dijo Blaze indecisa.

"¿Su majestad, que deberíamos hacer?" pregunto un operador.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, y entro Solt muy decidido. Todos allí se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

"¡Solt!" grito Blaze muy sorprendida.

"Vi lo que hizo esa chica, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes hacen todo" dijo Solt.

Sonic, Amy y Marine se alegraron al ver a Solt.

"¿Dónde estabas, vaqueando un poco eh?" dijo Sonic algo alegre.

"Solo paseaba, este lugar es muy bonito, lamento la demora" dijo Solt.

Solt se acercó a la mesa del centro para ver la carta náutica.

"Muy bien, ya que nos hemos dividido en dos grupos debemos realizar un ovalo, y juntarnos en el punto de colisión" dijo Solt muy serio.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto un operador.

"No sé si los rangos militares son los mismos entre dimensiones, pero tengo experiencia en esto de la milicia, solía ser Teniente Brigadier Soltaire Slash de los Wild Cats" dijo Solt.

"¿Teniente Brigadier, como puede probarlo?" dijo uno de los operadores.

"Así" dijo Solt sacando de su chaqueta una insignia con varias estrellas "es un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos" dijo Solt sonriendo.

"¡Si señor!" todos los oficiales se pusieron de pie y saludaron a Solt.

Blaze estaba impresionada, mientras recordaba lo que el Dr. Owl le había dicho: "Hace tiempo, cuando el Dios Erra aun causaba desastre en este mundo, Solt era miembro dé un escuadrón dé la milicia, tenía varios compañeros, juntos decidieron acabar con el Dios Erra, después de muchas batallas, y perder a sus seres queridos, Solt logro derrotar a Erra".

"¿Qué es un teniente brigadier?" preguntó Amy.

"Es un rango militar" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" preguntó Amy.

"No lo sé" dijo Sonic.

"Un teniente brigadier es un rango muy alto, debió hacer una gran hazaña para lograr tal rango…" dijo uno de los operadores cerca de Sonic.

"De acuerdo, sigan mis órdenes, formemos ese ovalo, en el cierre del mismo, los dos flancos estaremos juntos de nuevo, de esa manera podremos atacar con toda nuestra fuerza, déjenme revisar los informes de los buques y las demás unidades de las que disponemos" dijo Solt mientras tomaba unas hojas del centro de la mesa.

Blaze se acercó a Solt.

"Gracias Solt" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"No me agradezcas nada, no lo hago por ti" dijo Solt serio.

Blaze sintió una punzada en su corazón.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" pregunto Sonic.

"No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control, alístense, quizá haya una operación de asalto, y voy a necesitar tu ayuda Sonic" dijo Solt mientras revisaba los informes.

"Cuenta con eso" dijo Sonic levantando su pulgar.

Tails estaba muy preocupado por Kigal, ya tenía un rato que estaba muy callada.

"¿Kigal, que ocurre?" preguntó Tails.

"… Miles, tu eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabías eso?" dijo Kigal.

"Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Kigal" dijo Tails contento.

"¿Serias capaz de perdonarme… si un error mío pusiera en peligro a todo el mundo?" pregunto Kigal muy triste.

"¿De qué hablas Kigal?" pregunto Tails preocupado.

"Debo ayudar en la sala de operaciones Miles" dijo Kigal mientras se levantaba de la cama de una forma temblorosa.

"Kigal debes descansar, Blaze se ocupara de todo" dijo Tails.

"Tails no tiene caso, una vez que algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión" dijo Marine.

"…" Tails se quedó callado.

Kigal logro pararse de la cama y salió del camarote.

"Vamos Tails, veamos en que podemos ayudar a Kigal" dijo Marine.

Tails y Marine salieron del camarote, y siguieron a Kigal, Tails tomo el brazo de Kigal y la ayudo a caminar.

"Miles" dijo Kigal.

"Yo te ayudare" dijo Tails.

Todos caminaron hacia el centro de operaciones.

"Teniente, faltan cuarenta minutos para la unión" dijo un operador.

"¿Cuál es la distancia de los otros buques?" preguntó Solt.

"Aproximadamente nueve kilómetros" dijo un operador.

"¿Cuál es el reporte de los exploradores?" preguntó Solt.

"Han logrado avistar a unas cuantas flotas enemigas a unos pocos kilómetros del punto de unión" dijo un operador.

"Parece que tenemos el factor sorpresa, aun así alisten toda la artillería, no debe haber fallos" dijo Solt.

Solt estaba dando órdenes a todos, Blaze estaba muy impresionada, y aprovecho un momento en que Solt se quedó sin nada que hacer para hablar con él.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze tímidamente.

"¿Necesita algo su majestad?" pregunto Solt mientras veía unas hojas.

"Yo… lo siento, siento haberte ignorado…" dijo Blaze muy arrepentida.

"Ahora debes concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo, Blaze no te disculpes" dijo Solt un poco alegre.

"Es cierto" dijo Blaze.

Kigal y los demás entraron a la sala de operaciones, todos estaban muy impresionados.

"Lady Kigal, debería descansar" dijo uno de los operadores.

"Ya estoy bien, debemos formar un ovalo" dijo Kigal.

"Ya lo hemos hecho, el teniente brigadier nos ha dado indicaciones" dijo otro operador.

"¿De verdad?, eso es genial, muchas gracias" dijo Kigal.

"No te preocupes no es nada" dijo Solt.

Pronto llegaron al punto de unión, las dos flotillas volvieron a ser una.

"Señor las dos flotillas se han integrado, estamos listos para formar la línea de ataque principal" dijo un oficial.

"Pongan a los acorazados al frente… Sonic sígueme" dijo Solt.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes hacerte cargo?" le pregunto Solt a Kigal.

"Si" dijo Kigal.

Sonic y Solt salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron a la zona de cañones de artillería.

"Sé que sonara como una locura, pero, debemos lanzarnos desde los cañones" dijo Solt.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"Mientras la línea principal ataca a la principal línea de defensa enemiga, nosotros acabaremos con las que están atrás" dijo Solt.

"Señor, no pude evitar escucharlos, pero nuestros cañones no tienen la fuerza necesaria para enviarles tan lejos" dijo un soldado.

"No te preocupes, nosotros podemos darle un impulso extra, ¿no es así Sonic?" dijo Solt.

"¡!, je" dijo Sonic quien se había dado cuenta del plan de Solt.

"Yo puedo hacer algo similar, no te preocupes, entremos a los cañones" dijo Solt.

Ambos entraron a los cañones, Sonic efectuó su Spin Dash, mientras Solt tensaba sus piernas, los dos fueron disparados, saliendo a volar muy lejos en dirección de la flota enemiga; en cuestión de minutos la batalla empezó, los buques disparaban fuertemente contras los barcos enemigos, los cuales eran destruidos uno a uno.

Sonic y Solt volaban en dirección a un enorme barco enemigo que se acercaba a la batalla, pudieron ver mientras estaban en el aire que una gran flota de barcos enemigos se acercaba al lugar.

"¡Me lo esperaba, debemos darnos prisa para destruir esos buques, como ya has hecho esto antes no tendrás problemas!" grito Solt.

"¡Pan comido!" grito Sonic.

Ambos cayeron en el gran barco, había muchos robots custodiando, que sin dudarlo comenzaron a disparar y a atacar a Sonic y a Solt, quienes comenzaron a destruirlos.

Los barcos enemigos comenzaron a estallar uno a uno, la flota de Blaze logro abrirse paso sin perder ni un solo buque, hasta que llegaron a la isla metálica, la cual Sonic y Solt ya había barrido, destruyendo las baterías de láser y a los robots que estaban allí, solo quedaba entrar. Los buques llegaron a la isla y de ellos bajaron un montón de soldados y vikingos listos para atacar.

Todos los amigos de Sonic ya estaban reunidos en la entrada de la isla metálica, la cual estaba cubierta por una enorme muralla con un domo para proteger de ataques aéreos.

"Vaya, hemos llegado muy fácilmente" dijo Kigal muy sorprendida.

"Muy bien hecho teniente" dijo un oficial de alto rango dándole la mano a Solt.

"No ha sido nada, aún falta entrar a la base enemiga" dijo Solt.

"Podemos abrir esa puerta con mi nuevo invento" dijo Marine.

Todos se preguntaban de qué estaba hablando.

"Mientras estaba en prisión, lo hice, y lo mejore con materiales que compre después" dijo Marine mientras sacaba un pequeño taladro.

Marine se acercó a la puerta metálica y acciono el taladro, que comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, por increíble que parezca el taladro comenzó a desgarrar la puerta de acero como si se tratara de papel, haciendo un hueco enorme en la puerta, el taladro quedo inservible después de eso, ya que todo el metal de la puerta había quedado adherido a este.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que vieron, en especial Kigal y Tails.

"¿De qué se sorprenden todos?... es solo un taladro electromagnético, la fuerza del magnetismo es muy fuerte" dijo Marine.

"Vaya Marine, que gran invento" dijo Kigal.

"Muy bien entremos" dijo Sonic.

Después de formar grupos de soldados todos entraron a la base metálica, había muchos robots dentro, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sonic y sus amigos, todos ellos fueron destruidos rápidamente, hasta que la base quedo sin ningún robot, había sido completamente conquistada.

"¡Sí!" se podían escuchar los gritos de victoria de los soldados y los vikingos.

Sonic y los demás estaban muy contentos también. Pero Kigal parecía distante, dirigía su mirada a una pequeña cueva, que por cierto los robots se habían empeñado tanto en proteger que la bloquearon con sus restos.

"¿Kigal, pasa algo?" preguntó Tails.

"…" Kigal estaba absorta viendo la cueva.

De pronto comenzó a temblar muy fuertemente, era un terremoto.

"¡¿Un terremoto?!" se preguntaron todos.

"¡Es imposible, el cetro de joyas fue destruido!" dijo uno de los soldados.

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, todos salieron rápidamente de allí, pero Kigal aún seguía parada allí viendo la cueva, Tails se acercó a ella corriendo.

"¡Kigal salgamos de aquí la cueva está derrumbándose!" dijo Tails muy preocupado.

Pero Kigal no respondió, estaba totalmente hipnotizada viendo la cueva.

"¡Kigal!" dijo Tails.

De pronto un destello azul paso a un lado de Tails, era Sonic, quien al llegar allí tomo a Kigal, cargándola.

"¡Salgamos de aquí Tails!" dijo Sonic.

Sonic y Tails salieron de allí, se dirigieron a los buques y salieron de allí, porque las olas provocadas por el terremoto eran muy salvajes. Ya a una distancia segura los buques pararon.

"¿Kigal que te pasa?" pregunto Tails preocupado al ver que Kigal no reaccionaba.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Kigal quien volvía en sí.

"Te quedaste quieta como si fueras un zombi o algo así…" dijo Sonic.

"No lo recuerdo, lo último que recuerdo es que logramos conquistar la base enemiga… de allí en mas no recuerdo nada" dijo Kigal preocupada.

De pronto un oficial entro a la sala muy agitado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blaze.

"No lo podemos Creer… ha habido reportes de todo el mundo sobre desastres naturales" dijo el oficial.

Detrás del oficial entro un Koala anciano con gafas, acompañado de dos escoltas Koalas.

"Ya sabía yo que la decisión de destruir el cetro de joyas era inexacta y apresurada, he descubierto algo que no le gustara nada a su majestad" dijo el anciano Koala.

"Profesor Edges…" dijo Blaze sorprendida.

"Me gustaría hablar con usted su majestad, en privado" dijo el Profesor Edges, dirigiendo una mirada despectiva hacia Kigal.

"Claro profesor" dijo Blaze.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Tails en voz baja a Kigal.

"Es el profesor Edges, una autoridad en estudio arqueológico" dijo Kigal en voz baja.

Blaze y el profesor Edges salieron de la sala de operaciones y se dirigieron a una sala solitaria acompañados por sus escoltas.

"¿Qué es lo que querrá?" pregunto Marine algo molesta.

"No lo sé" dijo Kigal triste.

"Él es uno de los principales oponentes de Kigal, le tiene envidia porque Kigal se graduó de la facultad más joven que él, él se graduó a los nueve años, mientras que Kigal a los seis" dijo Marine.

"¿Qué?" todos estaban sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto en la sala en donde se encontraban Blaze y el profesor Edges.

"Su majestad, ha sido toda una imprudencia destrozar el cetro de joyas…" dijo el profesor Edges mostrándose algo asustado.

"¿A qué se refiere profesor?, el cetro causaba los desastres naturales" dijo Blaze.

"Esa es una teoría del todo errónea, el cetro no los provocaba, los controlaba" dijo el profesor Edges.

"¿Los controlaba?" preguntó Blaze.

"Así es, el cetro era capaz de controlar los desastres naturales, era como un catalizador, se encargaba de mermarlos" dijo el profesor Edges.

"…" Blaze se quedó en silencio ante tales palabras.

"Su majestad, he descubierto muchas cosas acerca del cetro de joyas, los desastres naturales surgen cada mil años, llegan a un punto crítico y después se desvanecen" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Eso…" dijo Blaze incrédula.

"Veo que ya dedujo lo que pasara ahora que el catalizador ha sido destruido… los desastres naturales no pararan" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Pero eso no concuerda… ¿Por qué los desastres naturales pararon al ser destruido el cetro de joyas?" preguntó Blaze.

"Es porque el punto crítico ya había pasado, pero al ser destruido el cetro de joyas, que retenía los desastres naturales… ahora ocurrirán de forma cataclismica" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Debe haber una forma de prevenirlo" dijo Blaze.

"Lo siento su majestad… el cetro de joyas era único… me temo que estamos perdidos… la presunción de esa chica nos ha costado la vida" dijo el profesor Edges enojado.

"No me lo puedo creer" dijo Blaze decaída.

"A cometido el más grave de los delitos… debe ser ejecutada su majestad…" dijo el profesor Edges.

"…" Blaze no podía responder a eso.

"Su majestad, debe aplicar la ley a todos por igual" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Lo sé" dijo Blaze para después salir de la sala.

"A mí tampoco me gusta que una mente tan joven y valiosa tenga que tener ese destino… pero ha cometido un grave error" dijo el profesor Edges lamentándose.

Blaze se dirigió a la sala de operaciones, se hizo acompañar por dos oficiales.

"Blaze, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Solt al ver a Blaze tan seria.

"Aprésenla… dentro de tres días será ejecutada" dijo Blaze señalando a Kigal.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

"¿Pero qué dices?" dijo Tails enojado.

"…" Kigal camino al frente y extendió sus brazos.

"No podemos hacerle eso a Lady Kigal…" dijo uno de los oficiales.

"Les di una orden" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"Oye Blaze, ¿puedes decirnos que está ocurriendo aquí?" dijo Sonic molesto mientras se ponía frente a Kigal.

"No es asunto tuyo Sonic, apártate" dijo Blaze.

Los oficiales estaban inmóviles.

"¡¿Qué esperan para cumplir con la orden que les acabo de dar?!" grito Blaze de forma intimidante.

"Sonic… me lo merezco deja que hagan lo que tengan que hacer" dijo Kigal muy triste.

"¿Kigal?" pregunto Sonic confundido.

Los oficiales tomaron sus esposas y cuidadosamente esposaron a Kigal.

"Llévensela de aquí… un delito tan grave no merece juicio previo… ni siquiera alcanza indulto real… por lo que aquí mismo te condeno a ser ejecutada dentro de tres días" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"¡No lo permitiré , antes tendrán que llevarme a mí!" dijo Tails muy enojado a la vez que decidido.

"Miles, apártate" dijo Kigal.

"P-Pero Kigal…" dijo Tails.

"Debo pagar por lo que hice" dijo Kigal seria.

Los oficiales se llevaron a Kigal y la sacaron de la sala. Solt se acercó a Blaze.

"¿Sabes que no dejare que hagas eso verdad?" murmuro Solt.

"Lo sé, por eso lo decrete en frente de ti… ayúdala, por favor, te lo encargo" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze…" dijo Solt impresionado.

"Vamos Tails, no dejare que le hagan nada" dijo Sonic.

"Ni nosotras tampoco" dijeron Amy y Marine.

Los oficiales llevaban a Kigal a una celda en el buque, cuando el profesor Edges se interpuso.

"Maestro Edges…" dijo Kigal triste.

"… Lo siento… es una lástima tener que perder a una mente tan brillante como la tuya… pero te dejaste vencer por el ímpetu juvenil y mira lo que ha pasado" dijo el profesor Edges muy triste.

"Lo se… por mi culpa…" dijo Kigal casi llorando.

"Kigal lo solucionaremos… pero me temo que tu destino esta sellado" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Prométame que detendrá el fin del mundo" dijo Kigal.

"Lo prometo…" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Gracias" dijo Kigal.

Los oficiales se llevaron a Kigal a la celda y la encerraron.

Los buques tomaron dirección al palacio, todos estaban muy decaídos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Tails era el más afectado, Amy estaba junto a él intentando consolarlo.

"Vamos Tails, Sonic no permitirá que le ocurra algo" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, no entiendo nada" dijo Tails triste.

"No lo sé, pero sé que debió ser algo muy grave" dijo Marine.

"Marine" dijo Sonic serio.

"Ups, lo siento" dijo Marine.

"¿Qué debo hacer Blaze?" pregunto Solt en voz baja a Blaze.

"Simularemos su ejecución, antes de que ella sea ejecutada tú la sacaras de su celda con mucho cuidado de que no te vean, yo me encargo de la simulación" dijo Blaze en voz baja.

Mientras tanto en la isla mecánica, se encontraban unos cuantos barcos de exploración, había vikingos revisando el área. Los vikingos seguían órdenes ya establecidas por el plan de Kigal, exploraban la isla en búsqueda de robots.

"Sera mejor entrar, así terminaremos con nuestro trabajo más rápido" dijo uno de los vikingos.

Todos los vikingos entraron a la isla, todo iba bien hasta que uno de ellos vio la cueva.

"Chicos… miren esa cueva, está bloqueada por partes de los robots…" dijo uno de los vikingos mientras observaba la cueva.

"Es verdad, es como si no quisieran que entráramos a la cueva… debe haber algo allí que valga la pena" dijo otro de los vikingos.

"¿A que estamos esperando?, quitemos esas piezas de metal para ver que hay dentro" dijo un vikingo mientras quitaba las piezas de metal de los robots.

Todos comenzaron a quitarlas, hasta que dejaron libre la entrada de la cueva, un aire siniestro salió de la misma, a los vikingos se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

"¿Q-Que f-fue eso?" pregunto uno de los vikingos.

"Eresh- Eresh-"se escuchaban cantos muy tétricos provenientes de la cueva.

"V-Vámonos de aquí" dijo un vikingo que salió corriendo despavorido.

Los demás se quedaron allí temerosos.

"Eresh- Eresh- AL" los canticos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Los vikingos aterrorizados comenzaron a correr, pero sentían como si las piernas les pesaran, no podía correr rápido.

"¡Ayuda!" gritaban los vikingos aterrados.

"ERESH- ERESH- GAL" los cánticos estaban muy cerca de ellos, se escuchaban muy fuertes.

"¡Noo!" gritaban los vikingos.

De la cueva empezó a salir una niebla de oscuridad muy espesa, los vikingos estaban al borde del colapso nervioso.

"No me teman…" dijo una voz femenina madura proveniente de la cueva.

En la cueva podía apreciarse una silueta alta, pero no podían distinguirla por la oscuridad.

"No nos haga daño por favor" dijeron los vikingos.

"No he recobrado mis fuerzas por completo…" dijo la silueta.

La criatura comenzó a salir de la cueva, era una mujer de tez completamente blanca, era lisa no tenía facciones corporales, solo tenía dos ojos de color gris.

"¡Ahh… Auxilio!" gritaban los vikingos al ver a la criatura.

De pronto de la espalda de la criatura salieron dos enormes alas de ángel, saliendo un montón de plumas, creando un tornado de plumas que engullo a los vikingos para luego desaparecerlos. De la isla comenzó a salir la oscuridad, el cielo empezó a ennegrecerse, parecía una tormenta, la nube negra comenzaba a extenderse por el mar.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Blaze, Kigal se encontraba sentada en su celda meditando todo lo ocurrido, hasta que de pronto se paró, abriendo los ojos de par en par, se había dado cuenta de algo.

"Eso… es imposible… pero mi memoria no me falla… ese debe ser el mensaje" dijo Kigal en voz alta.

Kigal saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña esfera metalica, y rápidamente la arrojo contra la pared de la celda.

Hubo una enorme explosión, todos en el palacio se dieron cuenta.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" pregunto Amy asustada.

"¡Proviene de la torre de celdas!" dijo un oficial muy asustado.

"Mph" dijo Blaze mientras ella y Solt salían corriendo a la torre de celdas.

"Yo ire también" dijo Tails.

"Yo te acompaño amigo" dijo Sonic.

"No me dejen atrás" dijo Amy.

Marine aún estaba aturdida por lo la explosión, los chicos se fueron dejándola allí a ella sola.

En la torre de celdas del palacio se podía apreciar un enorme agujero, Kigal estaba en el borde del agujero parada parecía pensativa.

"(Espero que mi último invento funcione)" pensaba Kigal mientas poco a poco se inclinaba hacia la caída de la torre.

Kigal se había lanzado de la torre, cuando iba cayendo dio un aplauso, después salieron chispas y un campo electromagnético salió de ella, pero no pasó nada Kigal seguía cayendo.

"¡Kyaaaa funciona!" grito Kigal.

De pronto Kigal comenzó a flotar en el aire, tenía todos los pelos erizados por la estática del campo eléctrico que la rodeaba.

"Ufff, tengo que detener esta locura como sea" dijo Kigal mientras a lo lejos podía observarse una enorme nube oscura.

Kigal floto hasta caer en el suelo, luego rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el puerto del pueblo, la gente la veía pasar y se asombraba, la noticia de que había sido encarcelada ya se había propagado rápidamente, sin embargo nadie la detenía, todos la dejaban pasar.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Blaze y Solt entraron a la celda destruida de Kigal.

"Ha escapado" dijo Blaze.

"¡Ire a buscarla esperen aquí!" dijo Sonic mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué es esa nube de allí?" pregunto Solt un poco preocupado.

"Debe ser una tormenta… los desastres naturales deben estar sin control" dijo Blaze.

Tails y Amy llegaron a la torre pero no pudieron hacer nada, Tails salto de la torre y comenzó a volar con sus colas en dirección al puerto.

Kigal había llegado al puerto, en específico a un muelle de madera con un almacén de madera a un lado, parecían muy viejos y desgastados, Kigal entro en el almacén, dentro del almacén había una moto acuática.

"Mi Sea Wolf… tu nunca me has fallado" dijo Kigal mientras montaba la moto acuática, la encendía y salía a toda velocidad hacia el mar embravecido.

Sonic por su parte corría preguntando a los lugareños si habían visto a Kigal, todos le decían que no la habían visto para intentar protegerla, hasta que dio con un pequeño osito polar con un libro en sus manos.

"Hola amiguito, ¿has visto a Lady Kigal?" pregunto Sonic.

"Cool, ¿Cómo puedes correr tan rápido?" preguntó el osito.

"Je, soy Sonic the Hedhehog, el erizo más rápido del mundo… ¿la has visto?, si me lo dices te diré mi secreto" dijo Sonic.

"Genial, se fue rumbo al muelle, como soy su fan número uno, te diré algo más, seguro tomo su Sea Wolf para ir a altamar… ahora dime tu secreto" dijo el osito.

"Muchas gracias… el secreto es…" dijo Sonic murmurándole la última parte al osito en la oreja.

"¿De verdad es eso?" preguntó el osito.

"Claro ahora ve cómo funciona, nos vemos" dijo Sonic mientras salía a toda velocidad de allí.

"Creare un club de admiradores de Sonic the Hedgehog, quizá sea más popular que el de Kigal… que solo tiene un miembro…" dijo el osito mientras tiraba el libro que tenía en las manos y salía corriendo de allí.

Sonic corrió hasta el muelle, pero Kigal ya se había ido, entonces vio el mar tan agresivo.

"(Oh no, si Kigal se fue con este mar, está en peligro, debo ayudarla)" pensó Sonic.

Sonic se lo pensaba en entrar al agua, no había tiempo para ir por el Wave Cyclone, así que dio un impulso supersónico y salió a correr por encima de la superficie del agua, así corrió bastante, hasta que una gran ola se interpuso en su camino, la uso como rampa para salir volando.

"(Debe estar por aquí… ¡allí!" dijo Sonic quien estaba buscando desde el aire a Kigal, encontrándola, se dirigía hacia la isla mecánica.

Era raro el mar estaba con oleajes muy salvajes pero la ruta que recorría Kigal estaba muy calmada, era casi como si el mar le abriera el paso.

"Bien… debo correr" dijo Sonic mientras caía al mar moviendo sus piernas muy rápidamente, como si estuviera corriendo en el aire, cayó en el agua de una manera estrepitosa a unos metros de donde se encontraba Kigal, lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

"¡¿Eh?!" Kigal volteo a ver pero no había nada.

Sonic estaba sumergido en el agua corriendo a toda velocidad, el impulso de sus piernas de alguna manera lo levantaban hacia la superficie, saliendo a flote, después de salir a flote corrió hacia él Sea Wolf de Kigal y salto sobre él, cayendo justo de tras de Kigal, lo cual la espanto mucho.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" grito Kigal muy asustada, detuvo él Sea Wolf en seco.

"Hola, ¿Qué haces?" dijo Sonic muy tranquilo.

"¡¿S-Sonic?!" pregunto Kigal muy sorprendida.

"Es peligroso que estés aquí en altamar tu sola, regresemos anda" dijo Sonic.

"No puedo… todo esto es mi culpa y debo solucionarlo" dijo Kigal.

"¿Pero cómo lo harás?, será mejor regresar y pensar en un plan" dijo Sonic.

"No lo entiendes… si no hago nada ahora Ereshkigal destruirá este mundo" dijo Kigal muy seria.

"¿Quién?, ¿pero de que hablas?" pregunto Sonic confundido.

"Ereshkigal… lo acabo de descubrir… los antiguos pergaminos los tenían oculto en una especie de código, era una leyenda oculta en código, dentro de la misma explicación, hasta ahora pude descubrirlo" dijo Kigal.

"¿Qué descubriste?" pregunto Sonic.

"Veras… en el inicio de la creación de los mundos… existía el mundo celestial y el inframundo, los celestes tenían todo lo que podían desear, mientras que los demonios del inframundo les envidiaban, luego surgieron los grandes dioses celestiales, después a manera de imitar surgieron los dioses demonio…" dijo Kigal.

La nube escura cada vez se extendía más hacia el reino.

"La leyenda habla de una diosa de belleza celestial, que un día fue raptada por un demonio y llevada al inframundo, allí la obligo a casarse con él, el hermano de la diosa la busco durante siglos sin poder encontrarla nunca, el nombre de esa diosa era Ereshkigal… como paso mucho tiempo aprisionada injustamente en el inframundo gano mucho poder oscuro, tanto que un día asesino a su esposo demonio captor, y tomo el lugar de reina del inframundo, se había vuelto loca… después se unió a un grupo de dioses demonio llamado "los siete demonios", junto con ellos intento asesinar a Tiamat, la diosa creadora del todo, al ver la amenaza que representaban, Tiamat lucho contra los demonios, encerrándolos a cada uno en uno de los siete artefactos divinos… Ereshkigal fue encerrada en el cetro de joyas, o mejor dicho en el cetro de control… además de eso, cada artefacto divino fue sellado en una dimensión distinta, custodiado por una familia de guardianes, que en este caso sería la familia de su majestad Blaze…" dijo Kigal.

"Vaya pero que leyenda tan larga… pero espera… el cetro de joyas fue destruido… eso quiere decir…" dijo Sonic sorprendido.

"Así es… yo he liberado a Ereshkigal… soy la culpable de todo esto" dijo Kigal triste.

"Kigal… tu intención era buena" dijo Sonic.

"No lo sé… siempre algo dentro de mí me decía que debía destruir ese cetro de joyas sin importar que" dijo Kigal seria.

De pronto Sonic pudo ver en la lejanía un enorme ángel de aspecto aterrador dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el reino, levantando una enorme ola que hizo que Sonic y Kigal cayeran al agua.

"Aglup… ¡No sé nadar!" gritaba Sonic.

Kigal nado hacia él y lo arrastro hacia él Sea Wolf.

"¿Estas bien Sonic?... no puedo creer que no sepas nadar" dijo Kigal sintiéndose culpable.

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes… ¿Qué era esa cosa?" pregunto Sonic Asustado.

"Debe ser Ereshkigal… su objetivo debe ser… su majestad" dijo Kigal muy arrepentida.

"¡¿Blaze?!... rápido debemos regresar al palacio" dijo Sonic mientras se ponía detrás del Sea Wolf.

Sonic comenzó a correr a toda velocidad impulsando él Sea Wolf hacia el reino.

"¡Waaaahhh!" Kigal gritaba mucho por la velocidad en la que iban, sin embargo no podían alcanzar la velocidad de Ereshkigal.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, todos aún se encontraban en la torre, Tails había regresado a la torre después de buscar pistas sobre el paradero e Kigal sin éxito. De pronto Solt dio un paso al frente de una manera muy abrupta.

"¿Solt que pasa?" preguntó Blaze.

"Esa sensación… ¡no puede ser, todos apártense!" grito Solt mientras invocaba su espada, tomaba impulso para luego dar un gran salto hacia el frente, iba con una fuerza y velocidad enormes.

Solt colisiono con el gran ángel que se dirigía hacia la torre del palacio a gran velocidad, pero parecía que el ángel se lo esperaba, le había impactado a Solt con una cuchilla divina, resultando en un gran destello con plumas en todas partes, mandando a Solt a volar lejos de allí.

"¡Solt no!" grito Blaze muy preocupada.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" pregunto Amy muy aterrorizada.

"No lo sé… ¡pero me las pagara!" dijo Blaze muy enojada mientras invocaba sus flamas.

Blaze salto al frente del enorme ángel.

"Por fin… poder salir de esta dimensión que es mi prisión… solo hay que… ¡matar a la descendiente de Utu!" grito el ángel frenéticamente.

"¡Ya verás!" dijo Blaze mientras atacaba al ángel con un Flame Attack.

Pero fue inútil una barrera de luz reflejo el ataque de Blaze mandándola a volar a la torre estrellándose en ella y cayendo en la muralla del frente.

"Aghh" Blaze estaba un poco herida pero logro pararse.

"¡Wajaja… poder liberar a mis camaradas de las demás dimensiones una vez que te mate hija de Utu!" dijo Ereshkigal con un tono de locura.

"¡Sonic ahora!" grito Kigal mientras se lanzaba por los aires con su invento magnético, mientras volaba encima de Ereshkigal le lanzo tres bombas, que estallaron en ella, al parecer no le habían hecho ningún daño, Kigal cayó frente a Blaze.

"¡Kigal!" grito Blaze.

"Su majestad… no dejare que le hagan daño" dijo Kigal.

"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo Sonic mientras atacaba a Ereshkigal con su Spin Attack haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

Sonic se puso a un lado de Kigal.

"Nosotros somos tus amigos, no dejaremos que nada te pase" dijo Sonic.

"…" Blaze estaba muy conmovida.

Amy y Tails también saltaron con Sonic y Kigal.

"yo me encargo de esa bruja" dijo Amy con su Piko Piko Hammer en mano.

"Kigal, esta vez no dejare que te pase nada… tampoco a ti Blaze" dijo Tails.

"Ughh… no se olviden de mi" dijo Solt mientras subía la muralla.

"Yo…" dijo Blaze muy feliz.

"Siempre estaremos contigo cuando nos necesites Blaze" dijo Solt mientras tomaba a Blaze de los hombros.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze muy alegre.

"¡Basta de tonterías… mortales inferiores subestiman el poder de los dioses!" dijo Ereshkigal muy enfadada.

"Je, ya hemos vencido a dos de esos supuestos dioses" dijo Sonic muy confiado.

"¿Qué has dicho mortal…?" pregunto Ereshkigal muy molesta.

"Lo que has oído, tu no serás problema" dijo Sonic mientras él y todos tomaban una posición de batalla.

"Mortales insolentes… ja… ja, ja… ja, ja, ja… yo soy la segunda más poderosa del grupo de los siete demonios… les mostrare de que hablo" dijo Ereshkigal mientras la engullía un aura de oscuridad.

Las plumas de las alas de Ereshkigal empezaron a volverse negras y a caerse, Ereshkigal comenzó a transformarse, hasta quedar como si fuera Ancient Spirit solo que con alas de vampiro.

"Mortales, prepárense para tener una muerte de lo más dolorosa… aunque solo me interese la hija de Utu… los matare a todos" dijo Ereshkigal.

Ereshkigal extendió su brazo, el cual se transformó en una cuchilla afilada, y a una velocidad supersónica ataco a todos mandándolos a volar con facilidad en explosiones de oscuridad muy potentes, rápidamente tomo a Blaze por el cuello y la estampo contra la torre del palacio, y apunto su cuchilla contra su corazón, había dejado a todos los demás fuera de combate muy fácilmente.

"Aghh…" Blaze luchaba por soltarse, pero era inútil, la fuerza de Ereshkigal era muy superior.

"No puedo creer que al fin seré libre, asesinare a la hija de Utu… y saldré libre de esta dimensión" dijo Ereshkigal.

Blaze se había desmayado por no poder respirar.

"Hermano mío… Nergal, por fin volveremos a vernos" dijo Ereshkigal.

Cuando ataco a Blaze con su cuchilla salió un destello cegador de la cuchilla antes de impactar el corazón de Blaze, lo que mando a volar al demonio muy lejos, destruyendo con su cuerpo los edificios que había alrededor.

Blaze cayó al suelo inconsciente, Kigal se acercó a ella.

"Su majestad… reaccione por favor" dijo Kigal muy cansada.

Solt salto, y muy preocupado se acercó a Blaze.

"¿Esta bien, no la lastimo verdad?" pregunto Solt muy preocupado.

"Esta inconsciente… cuida de su majestad" dijo Kigal mientras caminaba al frente.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?... esa cosa es muy poderosa… excede por mucho a Erra" dijo Solt.

"Aun me quedan tres reflectores, estos aparatos reflejan un impacto con la misma fuerza" dijo Kigal.

"Escucha debemos huir mientras podamos… todos los demás están inconscientes" dijo Solt muy cansado.

El demonio volvió muy rápidamente, se posiciono frente a Kigal, y muy sereno la vio a los ojos.

"Hija mía… ¿Por qué estás en contra de quien te dio la vida?" dijo Ereshkigal.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Kigal muy molesta.

"Yo te cree… por eso me liberaste" dijo Ereshkigal.

"No puede ser…" dijo Kigal muy decaída.

"¿Ya lo comprendes?... si no es así te lo explicare… cuando estaba dentro del cetro de control, junte toda mi divinidad que me quedaba de cuando era una diosa celestial, use mi parte celestial para crearte, de esa manera seria muy bien aceptada por estos mortales… pero te encomendé una misión, destruir mi maldita prisión, para eso puse pistas por todas partes… ¿sabes algo?, me alegra haberte creado con mis deshechos divinos… así podre ser un demonio en mi totalidad… no tendré que cargar más con esa apestosa parte divina mía…*risa de locura*" dijo Ereshkigal mientras se echaba a reír como loca.

Kigal cayó de rodillas al suelo incrédula… pero todo tenía sentido, el hecho de ser huérfana, incluso su mismo nombre… todo era coherente.

"Ahora apártate de mi camino… gobernemos la nada juntas… destruyamos el todo juntas hija mía" dijo Ereshkigal.

"No lo creo… te destruiré demonio maldito" dijo Kigal mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba sus reflectores junto con unas bombas hacia Ereshkigal, resultando en una gran explosión.

Pero no surtió efecto para nada, el demonio aún seguía allí.

"Es una lástima… bueno así matare dos pájaros de un tiro… saldré de esta dimensión a la vez que acabo con mi lado celestial de una vez por todas" dijo Ereshkigal.

"¡No!" gritaron Sonic, Amy y Tails quienes se dirigían débiles hacia Ereshkigal.

Pero fue muy tarde, Ereshkigal ataco a la velocidad del rayo a Kigal con su cuchilla atravezando su corazón.

"¡No!" grito desesperadamente Tails.

Todos estaban horrorizados al ver como ese demonio mataba a Kigal. Ereshkigal saco su cuchilla del pecho de Kigal, quien cayó al suelo sin vida.

"Ahora sigues tu hija de Utu" dijo Ereshkigal.

Solt se puso frente a Blaze para protegerla.

"¡Maldito monstruo!" grito Solt muy enfadado.

De pronto Solt sintió la mano cálida de Blaze en el hombro.

"Yo me ocupo…" dijo Blaze mientras avanzaba hacia delante de Solt.

"Blaze…" dijo Solt.

De Blaze salieron las Sol Emeralds, lo que hizo que Blaze adquiriera la transformación de Burning Blaze.

"No te perdonare jamás" dijo Burning Blaze mientras atacaba a Ereshkigal.

La batalla fue increíble, pero se notaba la superioridad de Ereshkigal, pronto termino con la transformación de Blaze, dejándola muy débil y herida.

Tails había corrido hacia Kigal, la tenía entre sus brazos, estaba llorando mucho.

"Kigal… por favor no" dijo Tails lamentándose.

Sonic y Amy estaban impotentes, no podían hacer nada.

"Miles…" dijo Kigal levemente.

"¡Kigal estas viva… resiste por favor!" dijo Tails.

"Recuerdas la fuente que te mostré… llévame allí" dijo Kigal.

"Pero ahora estas muy herida Kigal" dijo Tails.

"Por favor Miles… es mi último deseo" dijo Kigal.

"No digas eso…" dijo Tails muy triste.

Tails la recogió y la llevo a la fuente.

Solt y Sonic hacían todo lo que podían para detener a Ereshkigal pero era inútil, el demonio los ponía fuera de combate muy fácilmente.

"No debemos dejar que maten a s majestad… ahora lo recuerdo todo… mi madre es Ereshkigal, pero lo es su lado bondadoso… ese monstruo no es nada mío… mi madre me dio el poder para acabar con ese demonio… esta en esta fuente de fuego azul…" dijo Kigal muy débil tosiendo sangre.

"Debes dejarme en ella Miles por favor" dijo Kigal.

"Pero Kigal… estas muy herida" dijo Tails.

"Por favor Miles… cumple ese deseo que te pido" dijo Kigal.

Tails estaba llorando mucho, pero dejo a Kigal en la fuente, que en efecto, lo que parecía agua en realidad era fuego azul, el fuego azul consumió a Kigal haciendo que se convirtiera en pequeñas partículas de luz, que se dirigieron a Blaze, y comenzaron a rodearla.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Blaze confundida y muy cansada.

"Su majestad… use mi fuerza para destruir a ese demonio… solo usted puede destruirlo" dijo el espíritu de Kigal.

"Pero si hago eso… tu…" dijo Blaze muy triste.

"Ese siempre fue mi destino" dijo el espíritu de Kigal.

Blaze cerro los puños, y tomo la energía de Kigal, sus flamas cambiaron de color, a azul, era el fuego sagrado de Utu.

"(Con el fuego expugnador de Utu, podrás limpiar al mundo de una de las impurezas más grandes que tiene…)" dijo la voz de Kigal en la cabeza de Blaze.

"Lo siento" dijo Blaze mientras se dirigía a Ereshkigal a gran velocidad.

Blaze ataco con sus flamas azules, quemando al demonio, al parecer no le afectaba, al principio, pero después comenzó a emitir gritos ensordecedores de dolor.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO… NO HAN VISTO LO ÚLTIMO DE LOS SIETE DEMONIOS… MIS CAMARADAS… MI HERMANO ME VENGARA!" dijo Ereshkigal por última vez antes de desvanecerse.

Ereshkigal comenzó a desvanecerse imbuida en flamas azules, sus alas se cayeron, y al poco tiempo se hizo cenizas. Blaze estaba parada frente a Ereshkigal esperando a ver el resultado de su ataque, mientras veía como ese demonio se desvanecía, se sentía feliz a la vez que sentía un gran dolor por saber que Kigal se iría para siempre.

Tails estaba increíblemente triste, ni Sonic ni Amy podían hacer algo para consolarlo, Tails cayó al suelo de rodillas lamentándose, llorando inconsolablemente.

"Tails…" dijo Sonic triste.

Amy no podía evitar llorar al ver a Tails tan triste; Marine aun no podía creer ni comprender lo que había sucedido, todo paso muy rápido.

De pronto frente a Tails una luz azul tenue descendía, posicionándose en el suelo, para cuando la luz se apagó, quedaron unos googles azules muy familiares.

"Miles… perdóname, quisiera seguir contigo… esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos… hemos visto nuestros caminos separados, y me preocupo por ti, no quisiera dejarte nunca, pero este fue mi destino desde un principio… te pido que por favor me perdones… tratare de estar siempre contigo amigo mío… a tu lado mi querido Miles…" dijo la voz de Kigal antes de desvanecerse, quedando solo los googles que Kigal usaba en el suelo.

Tails extendió su mano y tomo los googles, los apretó con mucha fuerza, luego volteo al cielo triste, con lágrimas escurriendo entre sus peludas mejillas.

"Kigal… no se… si pueda estar sin ti…" dijo Tails muy triste.

Tails se puso los googles a manera de colgante, justo como los usaba Kigal.

"Ughh…" Blaze estaba parada inmóvil, no podía caminar ni hacer nada estaba muy cansada y al borde de desmayarse.

Blaze cayó al suelo en seco, Solt corrió hacia ella para ver cómo se encontraba.

"Blaze, ¡Blaze!, ¡respóndeme por favor!" dijo Solt muy desesperadamente.

Solt tomo a Blaze entre sus brazos cargandola, la llevo rápidamente al palacio.

Los ciudadanos salían de sus casas al ver que el cielo negro estaba despejándose.

"¡Su majestad ha triunfado sobre el demonio!" decían los habitantes del reino llenos de júbilo al no sentirse en peligro alguno.

Todos celebraban el hecho de que ese demonio había sido destruido, pero en el palacio todos lamentaban la perdida de Lady Kigal, así como el estado en que se encontraba Blaze, de inmediato comenzaron a atender medicamente a Blaze para no perderla.

Solt era quien estaba pendiente de todo, a pesar de las heridas que tenía no descanso ni un solo segundo, cuidando de Blaze, los demás se fueron a descansar al no podían más con la fatiga.

Solt estaba muy serio viendo a Blaze.

"(… No quiero perderte Blaze… me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí…)" pensaba Solt.

Blaze abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaba muy débil.

"Solt… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Blaze en cuanto abrió los ojos.

"Blaze… descansa, estare aquí para darte todo lo que necesites… jamas volveré a apartarme de tu lado…" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze se ruborizo.

"¡Su majestad ha despertado!" dijo uno de los soldados.

De pronto un monton de doctores se aproximaron para revisarla, después de revisarla dieron su diagnostico.

"Es increíble su majestad, a pesar de estar en un estado tan critico, usted es capaz de recuperarse a una gran velocidad" dijo uno de los doctores muy soprendido.

"Le recomendamos guardar reposo un par de semanas" dijo otro de los doctores mientras guardaba sus instrumentos.

"Señor, cuide de su alteza por favor, ella necesita todo el apoyo que se le pueda dar para poder recuperarse por completo" dijo otro de los doctores.

"Pueden contar con eso" dijo Solt.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XV PARTE 2

NOTA DE AUTOR: Con esta parte se termina el capítulo quince, espero que les haya gustado.


	18. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

Little Planet, un pequeño planeta que aparece un mes al año sobre el Never Lake, un hermoso lago lleno de vida. Son muchos los misterios que guarda este planeta, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿Por qué aparece sobre el Never Lake?, entre otras incógnitas que nunca han sido resueltas, esto es debido a que muy pocos tienen conocimiento de la existencia de este raro fenómeno.

Solo caza recompensas de muy alto prestigio saben de la existencia de este lugar, pero aun así, creen saberlo todo acerca de este planeta, por lo que no les es muy atractivo para intentar explorarlo.

Desde que Sonic acabo con los planes de Eggman de tomar control de Little Planet, nadie se ha acercado a dicho planeta, el planeta fue liberado por Sonic, por lo que el planeta sigue apareciendo, sin que al parecer nadie se dé cuenta, hasta ahora.

"Vamos date prisa" dijo una un oso polar con una boina roja, una bufanda verde, guantes cafés y botas del mismo color.

"¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con ese planeta inútil?, te lo aseguro no hay ningún tesoro allí" dijo un pato de baja estatura de color verde, con un pañuelo atado alrededor de su cuello y deportivas rojas.

"¿Insinúas que mis fuentes no son de fiar?" dijo molesto una comadreja de color purpura, con un sombrero café, un cinto café con un revolver en una funda y botas cafés.

"¿Y que si lo hago?" dijo el pato verde molesto.

"Basta, concentrémonos en lo que hemos venido a buscar" dijo el oso polar.

"Mph, será lo que TU has venido a buscar… después de esto tendrás que ayudar más seguido en las solicitudes para recompensas Bark" dijo la comadreja purpura.

"Oye Fang, ¿eres o no nuestro amigo?, tienes que ayudar en esto…" dijo el pato verde.

"Ya lo sé Bean, solo digo que el objeto de esta búsqueda no creo que sea tan importante…" dijo Fang.

Bark vio de reojo a Fang molesto pero no dijo nada.

"Ya, ya, me callo… te ayudare por los viejos tiempos…" dijo Fang.

"Los viejos tiempos, recuerdo cuando formábamos la Fifth Faction… ustedes, yo, Honey y ese engreído de Kain…" dijo Bean nostálgico.

"Es cierto, hace tiempo que no los veo… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?" preguntó Fang.

"…" Bark iba muy callado.

"Pues no lo sé, desde que nos separamos no habíamos sabido nada de nadie, hasta que Bark nos contactó… eh Bark, ¿has podido contactar con Honey o con Kain?" preguntó Bean.

"Grr, ni me menciones a ese imbécil de Kain…" dijo Bark muy molesto.

"Bueno si era un presumido… pero ¿Por qué estás tan molesto con él?" preguntó Bean.

"No es eso… por culpa de ese maldito…" dijo Bark parándose en seco.

"¿Qué ocurre Bark?" preguntó Fang.

"No les he contado lo que he descubierto" dijo Bark apretando sus puños muy enfadado.

"Bueno después de celebrar nuestra reunión y platicar lo que hemos hecho durante nuestros viajes, nunca te preguntamos qué fue de ti" dijo Fang.

"Desde la última vez que los vi en ese torneo de artes marciales organizado por ese científico loco, me estuve entrenado, pero además estuve buscando a Honey…" dijo Bark.

Fang y Bean fruncieron el ceño en señal de preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?" pregunto Bean preocupado.

"¿Recuerdan nuestros tiempos en la Guardia Unida de Naciones?" preguntó Bark.

"Si, entre tu, Bean, Honey, Kain y yo, conformábamos la Fifth Faction, un grupo de niños prodigios en combate criados por GUN para formar parte de sus miembros de elite" dijo Fang.

"Así es Fang, ¿recuerdan también porque nos separamos de GUN?" preguntó Bark.

"Eso fue porque nuestro grupo, el Fifth Faction no tenía líder, por lo que se decidiría quien sería mediante una serie de combates… al final se disputaron Honey y Kain, pero ese tramposo de Kain engaño a Honey y le gano, convirtiéndose en el líder… por eso todos renunciamos" dijo Bean.

"Pues… desde que nos separamos y tomamos un camino diferente, yo intentaba frecuentar a Honey lo más posible, ella desapareció un tiempo, al parecer se había logrado que el legendario ermitaño Great Master la entrenara, después volvimos a vernos, ella aún estaba en activo en GUN" dijo Bark.

"Je, tú y Honey siempre fueron muy amigos" dijo Fang a manera de broma.

A Bark no le importo en lo absoluto el comentario de Fang.

"Como decía, Honey seguía bajo el mando de GUN, por lo que un día le asignaron una misión al parecer muy importante, ella se había ganado una fama de mercenaria sin precedentes, por lo que dentro de GUN tenía un rango muy alto… esta misión era la de asegurar un tesoro de una familia en ese entonces muy poderosa, por lo que usaron la reputación de Honey para convertirla en un chivo expiatorio en caso de que la descubrieran… durante la misión Honey y yo nos escribíamos cartas, hasta que de pronto un día dejo de hacerlo" dijo Bark.

Los tres iban caminando en un bosque muy bonito lleno de animales silvestres.

"Después de un tiempo decidí ir en su búsqueda, pero lo que me encontré me dejo muy sorprendido… el lugar de la misión estaba completamente devastado, solo quedaban ruinas; así que decidí entrar a GUN para obtener informes sobre la misión, después de usar varios de mis contactos en GUN descubrí el último informe que Honey había enviado a GUN" dijo Bark mientras sacaba unas hojas de papel que tenía guardadas.

Bark extendió las hojas de papel y las examino.

"Básicamente lo que dice este reporte es un informe de actividades… Día X, del Mes X del año X, Reporte semanal de operaciones, agente Honey the Cat, el artefacto celestial no pudo ser localizado, los sujetos de la familia presentan síntomas de demencia temprana, sospecha de una rebelión en contra del principal jefe de la familia… aquí termina el reporte, lo demás son rellenados de datos protocolarios, lo raro es que ese es el último informe, no presento un final, es decir no concluyo la misión" dijo Bark.

Fang y Bean estaban muy meditativos.

Bark tomo la otra hoja y la extendió para leerla.

"Esta es la última carta que me envió Honey, y dice: Hola Bark, aún estoy en la misión que GUN me encomendó. No tengo a nadie a quien contarle estas extrañas experiencias que he tenido, a veces por las noches veo a una criatura rondando por el despacho del señor Rose, pero cuando voy a revisar no hay nada, solo hay algo que siempre noto, el escudo de la familia está en el suelo, brr ¿a qué da miedo?, en fin Bark me agrada que estés escribiéndome, así puedo contarle a alguien mis experiencias, adiós" dijo Bark acabando de leer la carta.

"¿Qué clase de misión era esa?, ¿recuperar un artefacto celestial?... GUN a veces me sorprende" dijo Fang.

"Eso no es todo, durante años busque su paradero, pero sin éxito, hasta que encontré un péndulo chismoso" dijo Bark.

"¿¡Vaya fuiste capaz de encontrar un tesoro así!?" dijo Bean impresionado.

"Así es, me costó mucho pero lo hice" dijo Bark.

"Los péndulos chismosos son capaces de revelar la ubicación de la persona buscada con tan solo poner el péndulo sobre algo que haya estado en contacto con esa persona y diciendo su nombre" dijo Bean.

"Me imagino que fue lo que le preguntaste" dijo Fang.

"Pregunte por la localización de Honey…" dijo Bark mostrándose algo triste.

"¿Y?" preguntaron Fang y Bean.

"Me dijo" dijo Bark.

-Recuerdo-

Bark estaba sentado en una taberna sosteniendo un péndulo morado sobre la carta que Honey le había enviado, de pronto el péndulo comenzó a vibrar.

"Dime el nombre, Bark the Polar Bear o Honey the Cat" dijo una voz chillona proveniente del péndulo.

"Honey the Cat" dijo Bark sorprendido.

"Mmm, interesante, esa persona está ubicada en dos lugares a la vez" dijo el péndulo.

"Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo una persona puede estar dividida en dos?... ¿está viva verdad?" pregunto Bark muy exaltado.

"Yo solo revelo la ubicación de las personas, no doy explicaciones" dijo el péndulo.

"Ya veo, no eres de mucha ayuda…" dijo Bark.

"Te diré lo siguiente, esta persona está en un mundo llamado No Chronos, una dimensión oculta donde el tiempo no transcurre… mientras que esta persona está en South Island" dijo el péndulo.

Bark estaba muy confundido, lo segundo lo había comprendido, ya había visitado South Island antes, pero lo de No Chronos era nuevo para él.

"Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber, ahora me despido soy de un solo uso" dijo el péndulo estallando en pedacitos.

"Grr… ¿Qué rayos significa eso?, estar en dos lugares a la vez, que locura…" dijo Bark para después dar un trago a su tarro.

Bark se levantó tomo sus cosas y salió de la taberna.

"Buscare en South Island… quizá encuentre algo" dijo Bark mientras se iba.

-Fin del recuerdo-

"Ya veo, allí es cuando nos vimos en ese torneo que gano ese erizo azul" dijo Fang.

"Pero no encontraste a Honey, ¿verdad?" dijo Bean.

"No, ni rastro de ella, solo que al ver pelear a una pequeña, me recordó mucho el estilo de Honey, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora viene lo más importante que he descubierto" dijo Bark.

Bark guardo los papeles que tenía.

"He investigado sobre este lugar, el No Chronos, es una dimensión alterna en donde el tiempo no fluye, el como Honey termino allí no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que con un tesoro que se encuentra en Little Planet podre acceder a esa dimensión sin quedar atrapado en ella" dijo Bark.

Fang y Bean iban muy sorprendidos, siguieron caminando hasta poder visualizar un poco el pequeño planeta que flotaba sobre el lago, aun les faltaba un trecho por seguir.

Mientras tanto cerca de Little Planet.

"Vaya es muy aburrido tener esta misión con ustedes, ninguno de los dos dice nada" dijo Rouge quien estaba sentada en una roca, parecía muy aburrida.

"No hemos venido aquí a pasar un día de campo, es una misión muy seria" dijo Shadow frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

"…" cerca de ellos había un robot rojo muy familiar.

"¿Y tú Omega?, desde que te convertiste en oficial de GUN te has vuelto un presumido, ja, ja, ja" dijo Rouge riendo en tono bajo.

"…" Omega no respondía solo estaba allí quieto esperando instrucciones.

"¿Alguien me puede decir porque me asignaron con gente tan social?" pregunto Rouge mientras se acostaba en la roca.

Ni Shadow ni Omega respondieron. Paso un rato, hasta que Rouge volvió a hablar.

"Shadow, ¿Por qué este planetita es tan importante?" pregunto Rouge.

"No lo sé, me parece una orden ridícula, mandar a agentes de elite como nosotros para cuidar algo tan inútil como esto" dijo Shadow.

"Me gustaría ver como es" dijo Rouge viendo a Little Planet.

"Tenemos prohibido acercarnos a ese planeta, solo debemos cuidar de que nadie se acerque al planeta" dijo Shadow.

"Contigo siempre es trabajo" dijo Rouge aburrida.

A varios metros de allí, detrás de unas formaciones rocosas se encontraban unas personas viendo cuidadosamente la situación.

"Hay guardias, deben ser soldados de GUN, me son muy familiares" dijo una ecchidna de color naranja, ojos lila, con un traje negro, y una banda negra sujeta a su cabeza.

"Pero si son Shadow y Rouge, además hay un robot junto a ellos" dijo Knuckles muy sorprendido.

"Shade, Knuckles, ¿creen que sea buena idea hablar con ellos?" preguntó Silver.

"No lo sé, me pregunto qué intensiones tendrán…" dijo Shade.

"Seguramente nada bueno… será mejor evitarlos" dijo Knuckles.

"Está bien" dijo Knuckles.

"Entonces sigamos debemos hacer un rodeo para que no nos vean" dijo Shade mientras se movía sigilosamente.

Los tres caminaron con mucho cuidado, mientras lo hacia Silver recordaba el porqué de su alianza.

-Recuerdo-

Silver estaba recostado en un árbol, rodeado por verdes pastizales.

"(Este mundo es tan pacifico, es tan bello…)" pensaba Silver mientras disfrutaba de tan relajado día.

Pero cerca de allí se escuchó una explosión, lo cual alerto a Silver, quien se levantó y se dirigió a investigar de inmediato. Una vez llego al lugar de donde provenía el sonido de la explosión, pudo ver a varios robots atacando a una ecchidna.

La ecchidna combatía contra los robots mediante combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esos robots parecían bastante duros, además de que no tenían pinta de ser los típicos robots.

"*Respiro de cansancio*" aquella ecchidna estaba ya muy cansada y comenzaba a recibir los ataques de los robots de lleno.

Pero de pronto uno de los robots comenzó a tener un aura verde turquesa saliendo a volar hacia los demás robots, explotando al impactarse contra ellos.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó la ecchidna confundida.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Silver mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Aquí vienen!" dijo la ecchidna dando un gran salto hacia atrás para evadir los ataques de los robots.

Silver se deshizo de ellos fácilmente usando su telekinesis, los destruyo hasta no dejar ninguno en pie.

Al ver que sus rivales habían sido derrotados por Silver la ecchidna se acercó a Silver.

"Gracias" dijo la ecchidna.

"No ha sido nada… ¿Quiénes eran?" preguntó Silver.

"Son los últimos robots del clan noctis" dijo la ecchidna.

"No son robots de Eggman… hola soy Silver the Hedhegog mucho gusto" dijo Silver extendiendo su mano para saludar a la ecchidna.

"… Mi nombre es Shade the Ecchidna" dijo Shade mientras saludaba a Silver.

Mientras estrechaban sus manos, Silver tuvo una visión.

"(Me siento mareado…)" pensó Silver.

De pronto Silver se encontraba parado en una especie de desierto, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y el horizonte era negro como la noche, Silver estaba desorientado, por lo que comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar inhóspito. No había rastros de vida, ni de vegetación, a Silver le costaba mucho respirar.

"¿Qué es este lugar…?" se preguntó Silver.

De pronto una enorme silueta alargada comenzó a volar encima de Silver a una gran altura, era la silueta de un dragón, este dragón bajo y se posiciono frente a Silver, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para caminar por la falta de oxígeno.

"Tú debes ser el guardián del tiempo… has fallado en tu misión de proteger a esta patética dimensión…" dijo el dragón con una voz muy grave.

"¿Qué… es lo que… pasa?" pregunto Silver esforzándose mucho para hablar.

"Debes custodiar las Time Stones… en Little Planet… y prevenir el fin de este mundo… no dejes que nadie destruya la gema…" dijo el dragón.

El dragón siguió hablando pero Silver ya no podía escuchar nada, se había desmayado.

"Oye… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Shade preocupada.

"¿Eh?... pero ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Silver muy alarmado.

"No lo sé, has estrechado mi mano y de repente te quedaste allí parado sin hacer nada…" dijo Shade.

"Lo siento…" dijo Silver aun confundido.

"Eres algo raro, pero te agradezco que me hayas ayudado" dijo Shade haciendo una reverencia.

"E-Eh no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal" dijo Silver.

"Está bien" dijo Shade.

"Uh… esos robots, ¿Por qué te atacaban?" preguntó Silver.

"Supongo que no hay problema si te lo digo" dijo Shade.

Shade tomo un pequeño manuscrito que traía consigo y se lo mostro a Silver.

"Esta es información, sobre un planeta que viene de otra dimensión, aparece sobre Never Lake, su nombre es Little Planet…" dijo Shade antes de ser interrumpida por Silver.

"¡Little Planet!" dijo Silver sorprendido mientras recordaba lo de su visión.

"¿Ya sabias sobre la existencia de Little Planet?" preguntó Shade.

"No, es la primera vez que lo escucho nombrar… (dos veces en un día)" dijo Silver meditativo.

"El problema es que por más que me esfuerzo en llegar a Never Lake, por alguna razón una barrera me impide el paso, buscaba información por los alrededores" dijo Shade.

"Siento ser tan entrometido pero, ¿para que necesitas ir a ese lugar?" preguntó Silver.

"Debo admitir que me inspiras confianza, además me ayudaste… pero no quiero que te veas envuelto en mis problemas" dijo Shade.

"No te preocupes, además creo que podrías necesitar una mano" dijo Silver.

Shade sonrió levemente.

"Está bien, te lo contare, pero no aquí… vamos sígueme" dijo Shade mientras que con el sigilo de un ninja se movía por la pradera.

Silver solo la siguió, hasta llegar a unas ruinas, desde las cuales podían verse muchas islas flotantes.

"Aquí me vería con un amigo, también le pedí ayuda para esto" dijo Shade.

"Entiendo" dijo Silver.

Después de esperar un rato unos arbustos cerca de la base de una pequeña pirámide comenzaron a moverse.

"Debe ser el" dijo Shade.

De los arbustos salió Knuckles, quien al ver a Silver se sorprendió mucho.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti" dijo Silver.

"Veo que ya se conocían, bueno así me ahorran las presentaciones" dijo Shade.

"¿Le pediste ayuda a este cabeza hueca?" pregunto Knuckles molesto.

"Hey, ¿no te mordiste la lengua?" dijo Silver desafiante.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" dijo Knuckles enojado.

"Basta, ambos" dijo Shade.

Silver y Knuckles se calmaron un poco.

"Por lo que veo no se llevan muy bien, pero necesito la ayuda de ambos" dijo Shade.

"A todo esto, no me has dicho en que quieres ayuda" dijo Silver.

"Ahora te lo diré, Knuckles ya sabe algo" dijo Shade.

Knuckles se apoyó en la base de la pirámide.

"Veras, este lugar solía estar habitado por muchas personas de nuestra especie, éramos una tribu pacifica, pero un día esa tribu comenzó a dividirse debido a intereses políticos, así fue como nació mi clan, pero eso ahora no va al caso… el punto es que en Little Planet existen siete piedras místicas capaces de controlar el tiempo, con ellas podríamos regresar al pasado y evitar la guerra que trajo como consecuencia la destrucción de nuestra raza" dijo Shade.

Knuckles solo estaba escuchando.

"Piedras místicas capaces de controlar el tiempo… ¿evitar la guerra que destruyo a su tribu?" pregunto Silver algo confundido.

"Si, desde que me separe del clan noctis, me propuse esa meta, ya que es mi responsabilidad el hecho de que mi especie haya perecido" dijo Shade.

"Pero aún quedan tú y Knuckles ¿no es así?" dijo Silver.

"Si, pero cargo en mi conciencia la muerte de tantas personas inocentes que es lo que siento que debo hacer" dijo Shade.

"¿Pero porque tendrías tú la culpa?, ¿no se supone que eso paso hace miles de años?" preguntó Silver.

Shade sonrió de una manera forzada.

"Puede parecer que soy una chica de tu edad, pero en realidad tengo 4000 años de edad" dijo Shade.

"Eso es imposible" dijo Silver sorprendido e incrédulo.

"Eso es verdad, y fue posible gracias a la caja del crepúsculo" dijo Knuckles.

"Mejor nos ahorramos esa historia tan larga, necesito que nos creas" dijo Shade.

Silver estaba dudoso, pero al final accedió a ayudar a Shade y a Knuckles.

"Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué Knuckles nunca intento hacer esto?" preguntó Silver.

"Eso es porque nunca se me había ocurrido, Shade consiguió esa información recientemente" dijo Knuckles.

Los tres llegaron a una alianza, Shade y Knuckles intentarían evitar que su tribu sea destruida, mientras que Silver aprovecharía para investigar acerca sobre esa extraña visión que tuvo.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Mientras tanto Shadow, Rouge y Omega se encontraban custodiando un extraño muelle (trampolín estrella) que se encontraba en una saliente rocosa, ese muelle era una de las tres entradas a Little Planet, desde donde estaban Shadow y compañía podían ver los otros dos muelles.

Shadow estaba muy atento en el muelle de a su izquierda, ya que desde hace rato había visto como la maleza de entre los árboles se movía como si alguien estuviera allí; de pronto vio tres siluetas salir de la maleza y dirigirse calmadamente hacia el muelle que estaba siendo custodiado por robots guardianes de GUN; Shadow salió a gran velocidad en esa dirección dejando a Rouge confundida, Omega ni siquiera le prestó atención.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!"pregunto Rouge confundida.

Shadow solo se deslizaba a una gran velocidad hacia el otro muelle que se encontraba algo lejos.

"Omega hay que seguirlo" dijo Rouge.

Pero Omega solo se quedó allí parado.

"Mi objetivo principal es custodiar este muelle, perseguir al agente Shadow es irrelevante" dijo Omega.

"Aww" Rouge se dio cuenta de que Shadow ya se le había perdido de vista, por lo que desistió de buscarlo.

"Mira Bark, son guardias" dijo Bean mientras se ocultaba junto a Bark y Fang detrás de una gran roca.

"Supongo que hay que destruirlos para llegar al trampolín estrella de allí" dijo Fang.

"Hagámoslo" dijo Bark.

Los tres salieron de la roca, Bean arrojo una bomba hacia los tres robots guardias, aturdiéndolos, mientras que Fang concentro sus disparos en un solo robot haciéndolo estallar, Bark salto hacia un robot dándole un gran puñetazo de arriba hacia abajo sumiéndolo por debajo del suelo, para después girarse rápidamente y asestar un puñetazo al otro robot enviándolo hacia una roca, al impactarse en ella el robot exploto.

"Je, je, eso fue muy divertido" dijo Bean.

"Vaya no nos hemos oxidado" dijo Fang guardando su arma en su funda.

Bark estaba muy serio, giro la cabeza un poco.

"Hay alguien más, estén alerta" dijo Bark muy serio.

Bean y Fang se pusieron en alerta, rápidamente pudieron ver a Shadow, quien los observaba desde la punta de una roca.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Fang.

"Salgan de aquí, o aténganse a las consecuencias" dijo Shadow.

"Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible, amigo" dijo Bean muy confiado.

"Tengan cuidado, no se lo tomen a la ligera" dijo Bark serio.

Shadow salto de la roca cayendo a unos metros de Bark.

"No lo volveré a repetir" dijo Shadow.

"Huy, huy, que miedo me das" dijo Bean burlándose.

"Fang, Bean retrocedan… este déjenmelo a mí" dijo Bark.

"¿Eh?, pero Bark…" dijo Bean sorprendido.

Fang solo retrocedió como si no le importara.

"Vamos Bean" dijo Fang.

Bean dio un mugido en forma de queja y también retrocedió.

Bark choco sus dos puños, provocando un estruendo intimidador.

"Muy bien, si no nos vas a dejar pasar… tendré que abrirnos camino" dijo Bark.

"Adelante" dijo Shadow adoptando su pose de combate.

Bark se quedó allí parado subió sus brazos cubriendose el pecho y la cara, dando pequeños saltitos, era una posición básica del karate deportivo.

Shadow salto y a una gran velocidad ataco a Bark intentado darle una patada, pero Bark lo tomo de la pierna, dándole vueltas y lanzándolo contra la roca que había frente a él; pero antes de que Shadow se estrellara en la roca uso sus piernas para tomar impulso y apoyándose en la roca volvió a salir disparado hacia Bark para contraatacar, la roca fue destruida.

Bark se hizo a un lado extendiendo su brazo para impactar a Shadow con él, pero Shadow se balanceo en este como si fuera una barra, para intentar darle una patada a Bark en la cabeza, sin lograrlo ya que Bark pudo bloquearla con su otro brazo, pero Shadow aun tenia libre una pierna por lo que intento darle una patada con su pierna libre, pero Bark lo empujo con fuerza apartándose de Shadow.

Cuando Shadow cayó al suelo, rápidamente contrataco a Bark por el suelo con un puñetazo, pero Bark desvió el puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo, y con el codo del brazo derecho rápidamente golpeo a Shadow, haciendo un gran hoyo en el suelo, esparciendo mucha tierra; Bark salto hacia atrás para evitar cualquier contrataque, el golpe que había recibido Shadow había sido muy fuerte.

Bark estaba atento, esperando a que se disipara la tierra, pero cuando vio que Shadow apenas podía ponerse en pie después de tan brutal ataque, perdió el interés en seguir luchando contra él.

"Mph, si no has podido evadir un ataque tan simple como ese, será mejor que no sigamos peleando, podría matarte" dijo Bark.

Shadow con mucho esfuerzo pudo ponerse en pie, estaba muy aturdido después de ese ataque.

"Vamos, no debemos perder el tiempo" dijo Bark.

Bark, Fang y Bean caminaron hacia el trampolín estrella para acceder a Little Planet.

"Espera… aún no he… terminado" dijo Shadow antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

Bark y los demás no prestaron atención, caminaron como si nada; usaron el trampolín estrella y saltaron hacia Little Planet.

Mientras tanto Rouge y Omega seguían vigilando, cuando de pronto Omega se paró sorpresivamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Rouge.

"Detecto movimiento a 800 metros de nuestra posición" dijo Omega mientras emitía una luz roja por los sensores de sus ojos.

"Debe ser algún animal silvestre" dijo Rouge.

"Negativo, se trata de seres avanzados… procediendo a acción de reconocimiento y posible acción ofensiva" dijo Omega antes de empezar a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su derecha.

"Espera Omega…" dijo Rouge, pero Omega no le hizo caso.

Rouge se molestó y siguió a Omega. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el trampolín estrella de la derecha de Little Planet, cuando vieron para su sorpresa que los robots guardianes habían sido destruidos.

"¿Pero qué paso aquí?" pregunto Rouge.

"Actividad hostil… realizando escaneo y análisis lógico de la evidencia" dijo Omega, después se escuchó como si procesara datos de ordenador.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Rouge.

"Los datos arrojan que un estimado de tres sujetos destrozaron los robots, ya que se marcan tres estilos distintos de forma de lucha en los robots, además se concluye que usaron el trampolín estrella para acceder a Little Planet; se recomienda reunirse con el agente Shadow para entrar a Little Planet y detener a los entes hostiles" dijo Omega.

"En resumen, debemos encontrar a Shadow para entrar a Little Planet, vamos" dijo Rouge mientras volaba en dirección al trampolín estrella de la izquierda.

Cuando Rouge y Omega llegaron al trampolín estrella de la izquierda, vieron como Shadow tenía problemas para caminar, Rouge se acercó rápidamente a Shadow para auxiliarlo.

"¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Rouge preocupada.

"Unos intrusos entraron a Little Planet, debemos detenerlos" dijo Shadow un poco más incorporado.

"Por el trampolín estrella de la derecha también entraron otras personas" dijo Rouge.

"Vamos entremos a Little Planet" dijo Shadow.

Shadow se dirigió al trampolín estrella y salto en él, dirigiéndose a Little Planet, igual Rouge y Omega lo usaron posteriormente.

Ya en Little Planet, en una zona tropical muy bella, Bark y compañía caminaban atravez de la selva de palmeras.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos?" preguntó Fang.

"Lo único que sé es que debemos encontrar la manera de acceder a las siete zonas especiales, en cada una de ellas se encuentra una Time Stone" dijo Bark muy serio.

"¿Cómo haremos eso?" preguntó Bean.

"Si es igual que las Chaos Emeralds, yo sé cómo hacerlo" dijo Fang.

Fang saco una capsula que contenía 50 anillos.

"Este lugar es más grande de lo que parece, si es como nuestro mundo, debe de estar dividido en zonas, en cada zona debe haber un acceso a la zona especial… para acceder a la zona especial de cada zona, hay que conseguir 50 anillos" dijo Fang.

"¿Así de simple?" pregunto Bean despreocupado.

"No es tan fácil, yo solo tengo 50 anillos, ten en cuenta que al acceder a la zona especial pierdes todos los anillos que tengas, así que habrá que conseguir los anillos de las cercanías de las zonas" dijo Fang.

"Una vez que tenemos los anillos, ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Bean.

"Encontrar una meta estrella, automáticamente nos enviara a la zona especial" dijo Fang.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso Fang?" preguntó Bark.

"Je, alguna vez me dedique a conseguir las Chaos Emeralds, pero luego hablamos de eso" dijo Fang.

"Tienes razón, debemos concentrarnos en encontrar esa meta estrella de la que hablas" dijo Bark.

Después de la charla se pusieron en marcha, hasta encontrar la primera meta estrella.

"Bien, aquí está" dijo Fang.

Fang ofreció los 50 anillos y desapareció; pasado un minuto aproximadamente volvió a aparecer.

"Aquí esta, esa zona especial es muy rara" dijo Fang mientras mostraba la Time Stone que había conseguido.

"Genial Fang, me has impresionado" dijo Bean.

"Gracias Fang, ahora hay que conseguir las seis que faltan" dijo Bark.

Fang asintió con la cabeza, para después dirigirse a la siguiente zona.

Lejos de allí, pero en Little Planet, Knuckles, Shade y Silver conseguían anillos en una zona de ruinas acuáticas.

"Con estos bastara, ¿Quién de nosotros entrara en la zona especial?" preguntó Knuckles.

Shade y Silver no sabían de lo que hablaba Knuckles.

"*Suspiro*, supongo que seré yo, ya tengo experiencia en esto de conseguir cosas de las zonas especiales" dijo Knuckles.

Knuckles se acercó a la meta estrella y desapareció, al cabo de un minuto volvió a aparecer.

"Aquí esta, es la primera Time Stone" dijo Knuckles sosteniendo la gema entre sus manos.

"Es muy bonita" dijo Shade impresionada.

"(Ughh, ¿Qué me pasa?... me duele la cabeza con tan solo verla)" pensó Silver, a quien le dolía la cabeza.

La Time Stone emitía un brillo muy peculiar, hacía que las marcas de Silver brillaran también.

"Silver, ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Shade preocupada.

"No es nada… solo es una pequeña jaqueca, debe ser por luchar contra esos robots" dijo Silver.

"En marcha, faltan siete de estas cosas" dijo Knuckles.

Los tres se dirigieron a la siguiente zona.

Así pasaron varias zonas sin ningún problema ya que no había Badniks que les estorbaran, hasta que ambos grupos consiguieron tres Time Stones cada uno, solo faltaba una. Los dos grupos llegaron a una zona repleta de cristales muy vistosos, había bandas metálicas sin utilizar y alguna maquinaria vieja; ambos grupos consiguieron 50 anillos cada uno, pero al dirigirse a la meta estrella se encontraron.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Bean sorprendido.

"La pregunta aquí es, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo Silver también algo sorprendido.

"Eso no importa, solo no se metan en nuestro camino" dijo Bark mientras se dirigía a la meta estrella.

Pero Knuckles rápidamente se interpuso.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Apártate, no quiero pelear contigo" dijo Bark.

"Espera un momento… ¡a ustedes los conozco!" dijo Knuckles impresionado.

"Pero si es ese Ecchidna del torneo mundial de artes marciales" dijo Fang.

"Sera mejor que se vayan de aquí, si no quieren que les dé una paliza" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Tu a nosotros?" dijo Bean aguantándose las carcajadas.

"Mira, no queremos problemas, solo queremos avanzar" dijo Bark.

"No creo que sea posible, deben de estar tramando algo, después de todo son caza recompensas" dijo Knuckles.

"Espera… eso que llevan allí" dijo Bark mientras veía que Shade traía cargando tres Time Stones.

"Ustedes…" dijo Knuckles al ver que Fang cargaba también con tres Time Stones.

"¡Entreguen las Time Stones!" dijeron Bark y Knuckles al mismo tiempo.

Bark retrocedo, preparándose para atacar a Knuckles, quien también hizo lo mismo.

"Buscan lo mismo que nosotros, tendremos que noquearlos para después quitarles las Time Stones" dijo Bark.

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo" dijo Knuckles.

Silver y Shade al igual que Fang y Bean también se pusieron alertas por lo que pudiera ocurrir, esperaban a ver quién ganaba de entre Bark y Knuckles para luego ayudar.

Bark comenzó el ataque, corriendo hacia Knuckles para tratar de darle un puñetazo, pero Knuckles solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, preparo su puño y ataco a Bark, pero este lo bloqueo con su mano derecha con mucha facilidad, con mucha fuerza movió el brazo de Knuckles, haciéndolo girar, luego lo arrojo hacia Silver y Shade.

"¡Knuckles!" dijo Shade preocupada.

"Ughh, veo que aun sabe pelear… je pero perdió ese torneo, ante la persona más patética contra quien pudo haber perdido, así que no debo tener problemas en vencerlo" dijo Knuckles mientras se levantaba.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" pregunto Bark enojado.

Knuckles se acercó a Bark.

"¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿no recuerdas como Amy te dio una buena tunda?" dijo Knuckles burlándose.

"Grrr, tu que sabes…" dijo Bark enojado.

"Es verdad ninguno de nosotros tres pudimos ganarle a esa chiquilla rosa" dijo Fang.

"Si peleaba muy bien… hasta, ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda al estilo de lucha de alguien" dijo Bean.

"Basta de charlas inútiles… quien gane esta pelea se queda con todas la Time Stones, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Bark desafiante, preparando sus puños para el combate.

"Mph, me parece bien" dijo Knuckles confiado.

"Knuckles… no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Shade.

"Descuida, puedo ganarle a este payaso" dijo Knuckles tronándose los huesos del cuello y de sus nudillos.

Bark y Knuckles se acercaron y tomaron sus poses de combate, Knuckles fue ahora quien comenzó en ataque, dio un fuerte puñetazo, pero Bark lo bloqueo con facilidad, Knuckles no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, ataco con su otro puño, pero igual fue bloqueado; Knuckles soltó una lluvia de puñetazos, y Bark los bloqueo todos con mucha técnica; cuando Knuckles intento hacer un gancho, Bark uso la palma de su mano para desviarlo con mucha técnica, al levantarse Knuckles del suelo por el impulso del gancho, Bark lo tomo por las piernas y lo tiro al suelo con mucha fuerza, rompiendo el suelo de cuarzo.

"Ughh…" Knuckles giro con sus brazos para soltarse de Bark, y así evitar un segundo azote en el suelo.

Bark no pudo sostenerlo, por lo que lo soltó.

"No está mal, pero te hace falta practica" dijo Bark.

"No te pregunte" dijo Knuckles.

Knuckles volvió a atacar a Bark, hizo una finta con su puño derecho, pero Bark pudo anticipar esa táctica y bloqueo el puñetazo que lanzo Knuckles con su brazo izquierdo, fue un impacto muy potente ya que hizo retroceder a Bark un poco; Bark aprovecho esa situación para dar un pequeño empujón a Knuckles en dirección contraria al impulso del puñetazo, lo que hizo que Knuckles perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente lo que le dio tiempo a Bark para preparar su técnica especial que había estado preparando desde hace mucho.

"¡Puño Glacial!" dijo Bark al lanzar el puñetazo.

Podía notarse que del puño de Bark comenzó a emanar una especie de mini ventisca rodeando el puño de Bark, cuando impacto a Knuckles de lleno lo mando a varios metros de allí, cuando cayó al suelo tenia congelada la mitad del cuerpo.

"Has perdido, si quisiera te atacaría de nuevo para dejarte fuera de combate de forma definitiva, esta vez he medido mis fuerzas" dijo Bark.

Shade corrió hacia Knuckles preocupada para intentar ayudarlo, igual Silver la siguió cuidándola de que nadie intentara atacarla.

"Knuckles…" dijo Shade rompiendo el hielo con una pequeña aguja.

"Rayos… he perdido" dijo Knuckles arrepentido.

"No te preocupes… lo importante es que estas bien" dijo Shade.

"Muy bien, es momento de que cumplan con su parte del trato" dijo Fang acercándose a Silver.

"Tch…" Silver estaba molesto.

"No podemos dárselas… las necesitamos" dijo Shade.

"Nosotros también las necesitamos, además hemos ganado, no me obliguen a quitárselas por la fuerza" dijo Bark.

"Shade, entrégaselas" dijo Knuckles.

"Pero…" Shade se mostraba rejega.

De pronto Shadow, Rouge y Omega se interpusieron entre los dos grupos.

"Sera mejor que dejen todo lo que tomaron de aquí y salgan de inmediato" dijo Shadow.

"¿Otra vez tú?... veo que no aprendiste la lección" dijo Bark.

"¿Rouge?" pregunto Knuckles sorprendido.

"Pero si es el viejo Knuckles, además aquí está también Silver y esa Ecchidna" dijo Rouge.

Shadow se acercó a Bark muy serio.

"Esta vez no me ganaras" dijo Shadow.

"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, apártate" dijo Bark.

Bark hizo a un lado a Shadow y corrió hacia la meta estrella, desapareciendo en el acto.

"¿Pero a donde se fue?" pregunto Rouge confundida.

"Rayos, es un cobarde…" dijo Shadow.

Al cabo de 40 segundos, Bark volvió a aparecer, pero en sus manos tenía dos gemas, una era una Time Stone normal, mientras que la otra era de una forma diferente además de que su color era rojo y emitía un brillo incandescente.

"Ahora entréguenme las Time Stones restantes" dijo Bark.

"No lo creo, antes tendrás que vencerme" dijo Shadow.

"A mí también" dijo Silver.

"Y a mí" dijo Shade.

Rouge y Omega dieron un paso al frente en señal de desafío.

"Adelante, ninguno de ustedes me vencerá… y menos aún con esta motivación… salvare a Honey a como dé lugar" dijo Bark molesto.

"Te ayudamos amigo" dijo Bean.

"Así es, esto es injusto, nos doblegan en número… pero no saben que somos Fifth Faction" dijo Fang.

Shadow se quedó muy serio después de escuchar eso.

"(¿Qué han dicho?... Fifth Factor… el escuadrón especial de GUN… no puede ser)" pensó Shadow.

Y así comenzaron a luchar, Bark saco de combate rápidamente a Shadow y Knuckles, mientras que Fang y Bean se estaban complicando mucho en combate, hasta que Bark intervino después de luchar contra Shadow y Knuckles, dejando fuera de combate esta vez a Silver y a Omega. Poco tiempo después entre los tres lograron inmovilizar a Shade y Rouge con una red que tenía Fang.

"*Respiro de cansancio*… ya les hemos vencido" dijo Bark.

Fang y Bean estaban fuera de combate por el cansancio.

"Ahora tomare esto" dijo Bark mientras le arrebataba las Time Stones a Shade.

Después de tomar las siete gemas, Bark se dirigió a un lugar despejado, puso las siete gemas en círculo y tomo la gema brillante roja que había conseguido.

"(Según el guardián de la zona especial… debo destrozar esta geoda del equilibrio para poder usar el poder de las Time Stones)" pensó Bark mientras recordaba la voz que le había hablado mientras estaba en la última zona especial.

Bark apretó su puño, puso la geoda del equilibrio en el suelo, y con mucha fuerza le asesto un golpe, partiéndola en varios pedazos; en cuanto rompió la geoda del equilibrio una enorme explosión de oscuridad arrojo a Bark varios y a las Time Stones a varios metros de los restos de la geoda del equilibrio.

De la geoda salió un vapor oscuro de aspecto inquietante, se elevó y ya en las alturas tomo la forma de un dragón largo alado oscuro.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja… que ingenuo eres!" dijo el dragón con una voz muy grave.

"¿Pero… que?" pregunto Bark confundido.

Bark estaba algo cansado después de luchar contra tantas personas.

"Me has liberado mortal inútil… te diré quién soy… mi nombre es Ninazu, soy el hijo de Tiamat" dijo Ninazu.

"¿Pero de que hablas?, no entiendo nada…" dijo Bark.

Los demás se levantaron muy débiles.

"Oh no, es como… ¡aquel monstruo!" dijo Silver.

"No me importa quién sea… tomare las Time Stones" dijo Bark.

Bark corrió para recoger las Times Stones que había salido dispersas no muy lejos de Ninazu, pero Ninazu con su enorme cola ataco a Bark, quien esquivo el ataque muy apenas, logro tomar tres gemas para luego retroceder.

"Rayos, no creí que estuviera tan cansado" dijo Bark respirando de una manera muy agitada.

"Criaturas patéticas, no conocen sus límites… no se preocupen yo se los hare ver" dijo Ninazu.

Ninazu comenzó a acumular energía oscura en sus fauces, para luego lanzársela a Bark, quien no la pudo evadir por el cansancio, en ese momento Bark fue dejado fuera de combate.

"¿Qué haremos ahora…?" pregunto Silver asustado mientras recordaba a la brutalidad de Erra.

"Luchamos" dijo Shadow caminado hacia el frente.

"Nunca nos rendimos" dijo Knuckles.

"Defendemos lo que creemos correcto" dijo Rouge.

"Silver, lucharemos hasta el fin" dijo Shade mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Ninazu.

"Eso que hacen es inútil… ¡Guardián del tiempo ya has visto el futuro que le espera a este patético lugar, ríndete ahora y quizá considere no matarlos!... tan dolorosamente" dijo Ninazu.

Todos atacaron a Ninazu, pero fue inútil, con un solo coletazo los dejo inconscientes a todos.

Silver estaba muy asustado, no podía hacer nada.

"Ahora comenzare con la extracción de energía vital de esta dimensión tan mediocre" dijo Ninazu.

Ninazu comenzó a extenderse por Little Planet, la cola del dragón y en si su cuerpo rodeo a Little Planet; las zonas de este planeta comenzaron a deteriorarse, los árboles se secaban, las flores se marchitaban, los lagos y ríos se secaban, la tierra se erosionaba, todo Little Planet comenzaba a ser destruido.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?... no puedo hacer nada" dijo Silver en estado de Shock.

Pero las Time Stones comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Silver.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Silver sorprendido.

"¿Se supone que tú eres el guardián del tiempo?... pero que llorón eres" dijo una voz femenina proveniente de las Time Stones.

Silver estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había visto y escuchado.

"La ilusión que te mostro ese demonio es falsa, en todas las líneas temporales has logrado vencerlo gracias a nosotras… no dejes que esta sea la excepción" dijo la voz de las Time Stones.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Silver.

"Digamos que somos las servidoras del tiempo" dijo la voz proveniente de las gemas.

Silver se puso de pie uso su poder psíquico para levitar, las gemas emitieron un brillo cegador, después se pudo ver a Silver transformado, las líneas azules turquesa de sus manos emanaban mucha luz además de que varias otras líneas en sus brazos y piernas aparecieron, emanando mucha luz azul turquesa.

"Ahora tienes nuestro poder, ahora eres Chronos Silver… ¡Destruye a ese demonio de una vez por todas!" dijo la voz antes de desaparecer.

"¡No le fallare a mis amigos!" dijo Silver.

Silver se dirigió a Ninazu a gran velocidad, Ninazu ataco con esferas de oscuridad, pero Silver las desviaba con sus poderes psíquicos, además de que podía parar el flujo de tiempo a voluntad para evadir las miles de bolas de oscuridad que mandaba Ninazu para impactar a Silver.

"¡Noo, esto no debe ocurrir otra vez!" dijo Ninazu.

"Ahora lo entiendo… tú tienes un poder de curación supremo, con el cual vuelves de la muerte, en realidad no es un poder de curación como tal… es una habilidad de volver en el tiempo después de morir" dijo Silver mientras se ponía en frente de Ninazu desafiante.

Silver había superado los poderes de Ninazu, Silver extendió sus brazos hacia Ninazu y de pronto un aura azul turquesa rodeo a Ninazu.

"¡Rápido no hay mucho tiempo… nuestra energía se agota!" dijo la voz de las Time Stones.

"¡Ahora te desapareceré de todos los planos temporales!" dijo Silver muy enojado.

Silver uso casi toda su energía para desintegrar a Ninazu en varias partículas azul turquesa, después de eso cayó al suelo aun transformado, pero ya estaba muy cansado.

"¡Aun queda algo por hacer, debes restaurar a Little Planet con el poder que te queda!" dijo la voz de las Time Stones.

Cuando Silver se disponía a usar sus últimas energías para restaurar Little Planet, Bark lo sostuvo con mucha fuerza.

"¡Espera… por favor usa tus poderes para ayudar a mi amiga!" dijo Bark desesperado.

"…" Silver no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Eso es imposible nuestra energía no basta para hacer ambas cosas!" dijo la voz de las gemas.

"Te lo ruego…" dijo Bark muy triste.

"…" Silver aparto a Bark usando su energía Psíquica.

Little Planet comenzó a brillar con un color azul turquesa, se vio envuelto en esta luz para luego volver a su bello estado normal, luego un enorme destello cegó a todos.

Little Planet había desaparecido, no había ya nada sobre Never Lake; todos se encontraban a salvo a la orilla de Never Lake. Bark se acercó furioso a Silver y lo como del cuello, levantándolo, Silver no emitió ningún sonido.

"Eres un maldito… por tu culpa…" dijo Bark muy enojado.

Bark bajo de inmediato a Silver, luego cayo de rodillas al suelo, Silver camino hacia por un lado de Bark.

"… Perdón… te estoy muy agradecido…" dijo Bark con lágrimas en los ojos.

En una saliente rocosa se encontraba inconsciente recargada una gatita de pelaje amarillo y un vestido rojo.

Bark junto con Fang y Bean corrieron hacia ella.

"No me lo puedo creer… después de tanto tiempo…" dijo Bean muy conmovido.

"…" Fang no tenía palabras para expresar su felicidad.

"Honey…" dijo Bark.

Bark puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Honey para ver si tenía pulso.

"Solo esta inconsciente" dijo Bark.

Silver camino muy débil y con las piernas temblorosas hacia la salida de Never Lake.

"¡Espera Silver!" dijo Shade.

Shade, Rouge y Knuckles corrieron hacia Silver. Aunque casi no se notó Shadow también se acercó a Silver.

"Silver lo que has hecho ha estado genial… nos has salvado a todos" dijo Shade.

"Vaya no eres tan malo como pareces" dijo Knuckles.

"Bien hecho Silver" dijo Rouge.

Shadow sonrió levemente.

"…" Silver tenía los ojos entrecerrados, seguía caminando.

"¿Silver?" pregunto Shade preocupada al ver que Silver no paraba de caminar.

"Eh… espabila" dijo Knuckles.

Silver dio un par de pasos más y se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡Silver!" todos se acercaron muy preocupados.

Shadow lo reviso.

"Está muy débil… deberíamos llevarlo a HQ" dijo Shadow.

"Esperen… nos gustaría ir con ustedes" dijo Bark sosteniendo en brazos a Honey.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XVI

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Tuve mucha tarea y eso, no pude subirlo el jueves ni el viernes, así que lo subo hoy sábado después del mediodía, espero que les guste.


	19. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

**PARTE 1 **

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, los pasillos del palacio estaban en completo silencio, todos ya se habían ido a descansar, todos menos una persona, un pequeño zorrito se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del palacio; primero camino por el salón principal, para después salir por el recibidor.

Era una noche fría, se sentía un aire gélido por el reino; podía observarse a una persona salir del palacio, se dirigía hacia el reino, dando vuelta por unos solitarios jardines, hasta que llego a una fuente en donde se detuvo.

"…" aquel zorrito se quedó viendo la fuente, mientras sostenía unos googles en su mano derecha, aferrándose a ellos con mucha fuerza.

De las mejillas del zorrito podía verse como resbalaban lágrimas de una tristeza llena de amargura, de vez en cuando el zorrito emitía gimoteos muy lastimosos.

"(Esto… no es justo…)" pensaba aquel zorrito con el corazón destrozado.

El aire gélido comenzó a soplar, haciendo que el pelaje del zorrito se moviera, pero a este no parecía importarle en absoluto.

"(Ji, ji, ji, eres muy gracioso…)" recordaba el zorrito aquella vez en que conoció a Kigal, no podía parar de llorar.

El viento se llevaba las lágrimas de aquel zorrito y las esparcía en el completo olvido.

"(No puedo seguir adelante…)" pensó el zorrito mientras se arrodillaba frente a la fuente que tenía en frente.

La fuente se había secado, estaba vacía, aquellas luces tan hermosas que alguna vez rodeaban la fuente, habían desaparecido.

Tails se quedó allí arrodillado toda la noche, hasta caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los soldados del palacio se dirigían a las habitaciones de huéspedes para dar un aviso, Blaze había convocado a una junta. Sonic, Amy y Solt se dirigían a la sala de juntas, Marine se encontraba esperándolos fuera.

"Hola chicos" dijo Marine algo triste.

"Buenos días Marine" dijo Sonic.

Amy saludo sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa que apenas y se notaba.

"Hola Marine" dijo Solt.

"Su majestad espera dentro de la sala de juntas…" dijo Marine.

Marine comenzó a buscar algo con insistencia detrás de los chicos.

"¿Dónde está Tails?" pregunto Marine.

"Parece que aún no ha llegado…" dijo Sonic algo preocupado.

Amy agacho la cabeza, ella estaba muy preocupada por Tails.

De pronto la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió.

"Adelante su majestad espera" dijo un soldado.

Los cuatro entraron a la sala de juntas, Blaze estaba sentada al fondo de la mesa, aun podían vérsele los golpes que tenía por la batalla tan cruel que había librado un día anterior.

"Hola, buenos días… tomen asiento por favor" dijo Blaze.

Todos se sentaron, Solt no podía dejar de ver a Blaze, cada vez que la veía con esos golpes no podía evitar sentirse muy mal.

"Quería comunicarles algo… pienso volver con ustedes lo más pronto posible a su dimensión" dijo Blaze.

"¿De verdad?, nos da mucho gusto" dijo Sonic.

"¿Pero no tendrás problemas con tu reino?" pregunto Amy algo preocupada.

"Ya he hablado con mis súbditos, todos ellos apoyan mi decisión… además vendré de nuevo de visita cada cierto tiempo" dijo Blaze.

"Eso es genial Blaze" dijo Amy alegre.

Solt sonrió al escuchar semejante noticia.

"Solo necesitamos la ayuda de…" dijo Blaze quien paro de hablar al notar que Tails no estaba en la habitación.

Blaze busco a Tails con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

"¿Dónde está Tails?" pregunto Blaze preocupada.

"No pudo venir a esta junta… aun esta algo cansado" dijo Sonic.

"Entiendo…" dijo Blaze meditativa.

"Pero en cuanto se recupere podremos volver" dijo Amy.

"Solo el pude ayudarnos a volver… no hay nadie más en el reino que pueda hacerlo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Marine?" preguntó Blaze.

"Yo no puedo hacerlo… no sé cómo" dijo Marine decaída.

"Muy bien… en cuanto Tails se recupere me gustaría pedirle su ayuda, mientras tanto disfruten de su estancia en el palacio" dijo Blaze.

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas, excepto Blaze y Solt.

Solt se acercó a Blaze.

"¿Qué ocurre Solt?" preguntó Blaze.

Solt se veía fijamente a Blaze. Veía los golpes y moretones que tenía Blaze, su pelaje estaba maltratado.

"Perdóname" dijo Solt muy triste.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Blaze confundida.

"No pude protegerte" dijo Solt.

"Solt…" dijo Blaze.

Solt se acercó más a Blaze y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Blaze muy tiernamente, tocaba uno de los moretones de Blaze.

"Auu…" dijo Blaze un voz baja.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó Solt.

"N-No es nada" dijo Blaze nerviosa.

"Espero que te recuperes pronto Blaze…" dijo Solt.

"Gracias… pero, tú también estas golpeado… ¿ya te han atendido los médicos?" dijo Blaze preocupada al ver que Solt también tenía golpes en el rostro.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo Solt.

"Tengo que atender algunas cosas antes de irme… ¿puedes venir conmigo?" dijo Blaze.

"Claro que si" dijo Solt.

Ambos salieron de la sala de juntas.

Mientras Sonic y Amy se despedían de Marine.

"Adiós Marine, nos vemos después" dijo Sonic.

"Claro, solo tengo que hacer unas cosillas y regreso" dijo Marine para después irse.

Amy se despedía sacudiendo la mano.

"Sonic…" dijo Amy decaída.

"¿Qué pasa Amy?" pregunto Sonic.

"Estoy preocupada por Tails" dijo Amy.

"Yo también lo estoy" dijo Sonic muy serio.

Ambos caminaron un rato por los pasillos del palacio, hasta que se toparon con Tails, quien iba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos.

"¿Tails?" pregunto Sonic para después dirigirse hacia Tails.

Amy también camino hasta Tails.

"¿Cómo te sientes amigo?" pregunto Sonic.

"…" Tails no contesto.

Tails se veía cansado, tenía ojeras y el pelaje despeinado.

"Tails…" dijo Amy triste al verlo en ese estado.

Tails solo camino y paso a Sonic y Amy como si no estuvieran allí.

"Sonic…" dijo Amy preocupada.

"No sé qué hacer… nunca lo había visto así" dijo Sonic.

"Iré a hablar con el" dijo Amy.

Amy corrió en la dirección en que se había ido Tails, Sonic se quedó allí parado cabizbajo.

Tails había entrado a su habitación, cuando Amy también entro de tras de él.

"Tails, quiero hablar contigo" dijo Amy.

"…" Tails no dijo nada y solo se dirigió a la cama para acostarse.

Amy camino hasta la cama de Tails, puso una pequeña silla a un lado y se sentó.

"Tails, tu siempre has sido como un hermano menor para mí, me preocupo mucho por ti" dijo Amy viendo a Tails con una mirada fraternal.

Tails solo se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama.

"Sé que no es fácil perder a alguien tan especial, se lo que sientes Tails… pero tienes que poder seguir adelante" dijo Amy.

"…" Tails seguía sin responder.

"A mí también me duele mucho el que Kigal ya no esté aquí con nosotros… pero ella dio su vida para salvarnos" dijo Amy.

Amy podía escuchar pequeños gimoteos provenientes de Tails, así que decidió poner su mano sobre Tails para intentar consolarlo.

"Seguro que Kigal no querría verte así…" dijo Amy.

"Déjame solo… no entiendes como me siento" dijo Tails muy serio.

"Tails" dijo Amy preocupada.

"Solo déjame solo" dijo Tails.

Amy suspiro y se levantó de la silla, después salió de la habitación; fuera de esta estaba Sonic recargado en la pared, había escuchado todo lo que había pasado.

"Sonic, estas aquí" dijo Amy.

"Dejémosle solo un momento" dijo Sonic.

"Está bien, pero estoy muy preocupada por el… espero que se recupere" dijo Amy triste.

Los dos se fueron de allí.

"Uff… al parecer ya eran todas las audiencias de hoy" dijo Blaze agotada.

"Su majestad por hoy es todo, yo me encargo de lo demás" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Gracias profesor… le elegí como nuevo canciller por sus capacidades" dijo Blaze.

"Su majestad, puede descansar" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Muy bien, se lo encargo mucho" dijo Blaze.

Blaze y Solt salieron de la sala de audiencias y se dirigieron a un balcón muy elegante del palacio, allí se sentaron en un sillón muy cómodo.

"Nunca me imaginé todas las cosas que un monarca tiene que hacer por su pueblo" dijo Solt.

"No es la gran cosa" dijo Blaze.

Solt puso su mano en el hombro de Blaze.

"Te esfuerzas mucho por tu gente, eso es algo que admiro mucho" dijo Solt.

"G-Gracias…" dijo Blaze ruborizada.

"Para serte sincero, ya tenía yo mis sospechas" dijo Solt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Blaze.

"Alguien tan bonita, inteligente y educada como tu… solo podría ser una princesa" dijo Solt.

Blaze se puso muy roja, solo agacho la cabeza estaba muy avergonzada.

"(¡¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?!)" pensó Blaze.

"¿Umm?... lo siento, a veces digo las cosas que pienso en voz alta… espero no haberte incomodado, es solo que cuando estoy junto a ti me siento libre de decir lo que pienso" dijo Solt muy alegremente.

"Yo… también me siento igual…" dijo Blaze avergonzada.

"Creo que eres mi mejor amiga…" dijo Solt mientras se recargaba en el sofá.

"Tú también eres mi mejor amigo" dijo Blaze sonriendo.

"¿Sabes algo?... lamento mucho lo que paso ayer…" dijo Solt triste.

"Es algo muy injusto… no debió haber pasado" dijo Blaze decaída.

"Esa chica era muy especial… era muy agradable" dijo Solt triste.

"Es verdad, me agradaba mucho" dijo Blaze triste.

"Pero ahora que lo pienso… ese demonio dijo algo muy interesante" dijo Solt.

"Lo se… aún quedan cuatro de esas cosas" dijo Blaze seria.

"Erra, Ura y Ereshkigal… son temiblemente poderosos, de verdad son dioses, luchamos contra dioses" dijo Solt muy pensativo.

Blaze se abrazó sus rodillas sentadas.

"Es increíble lo débiles que somos en comparación con esos demonios…" dijo Blaze mientras recordaba la facilidad con la que Ereshkigal dejo fuera de combate a todos de un solo movimiento.

"Erra y Ura no habían recobrado sus fuerzas por completo, por eso no me parecieron tan poderosos… sin embargo este último demonio nos sobrepasó por mucho, fue un milagro el hecho de que fuera destruido" dijo Solt.

"Me pregunto si los otros demonios serán así de fuertes…" dijo Blaze preocupada.

"Espero que no, pero si hay algo que si se, es que debemos destruirlos a como dé lugar" dijo Solt.

"Es verdad" dijo Blaze.

"Y para eso, siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada Blaze" dijo Solt.

"Gracias Solt, yo también estaré a tu lado" dijo Blaze con algo de rubor.

De pronto Blaze y Solt escucharon golpes de martilleos debajo del balcón, por lo que salieron a ver de inmediato.

Era Tails, estaba preparando un nuevo avión, tenía varias piezas para el avión, trabajaba muy duro.

"Quizá necesite ayuda, iré a ver" dijo Solt quien salto del balcón.

"Yo también voy" dijo Blaze quien también salto del balcón.

Blaze y Solt se acercaron a Tails, quien estaba trabajando muy duro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Solt.

"No" dijo Tails mientras seguía martillando.

"¿Ya estas mejor Tails?" preguntó Blaze.

"Perdón, he sido muy egoísta… seguro que quieren regresar a nuestra dimensión… pronto terminare con los ajustes de este nuevo vehículo, les pido por favor que me esperen…" dijo Tails.

Blaze y Solt no podían evitar ver la tristeza que Tails tenía en sus ojos.

"Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decírnoslo, estaremos en el palacio" dijo Blaze.

"…" Tails solo seguía martillando.

Blaze y Solt entraron de nuevo al palacio.

"Me siento mal por Tails… no está nada bien" dijo Solt preocupado.

"Él y Kigal eran muy unidos" dijo Blaze mientras recordaba que desde que Tails y Kigal se conocieron nunca se separaron, siempre los vio juntos.

"Espero que este bien" dijo Solt.

"Eh, Solt, Blaze, ¿Qué tal?" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a Blaze y Solt junto con Amy.

"Hola Blaze y Solt" dijo Amy alegremente.

"Hola chicos" dijo Solt.

"Hola" dijo Blaze.

"Hemos escuchado martilleos fuera… ¿es Tails verdad?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es" dijo Solt.

"Vamos Sonic, quizá necesite ayuda" dijo Amy.

"¿Cómo esta Tails Solt?" pregunto Sonic.

"Lo noto algo distante" dijo Solt preocupado.

Sonic tomo a Amy de la mano.

"¿Sonic?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Dejémoslo… seguro no quiere ayuda" dijo Sonic.

"Pero…" dijo Amy preocupada.

"Nosotros le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, pero se negó" dijo Blaze.

"Mmm, pobre Tails…" dijo Amy triste.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al balcón para poder ver si Tails necesitaba algo, de vez en cuando Amy le llevaba a Tails comida y agua, solo la dejaba por allí, pero Tails no comía ni tomaba nada, por lo que Amy se preocupaba mucho.

Tails estaba esforzándose mucho en el nuevo avión para regresar a su dimensión, tanto que una pieza de metal accidentalmente le cayó encima.

"¡Tails!" dijo Amy quien salió del balcón rápidamente para ayudar a Tails.

Amy levanto la pieza de metal de encima de Tails y la puso en otro lugar.

"¿Estas bien Tails?" pregunto Amy quien ayudaba a Tails a levantarse.

Tails se apartó de Amy rápidamente y siguió trabajando como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Amy se quedó allí muy triste, los demás estaban cerca viendo con mucho desanimo lo que pasaba.

Tails se había golpeado su brazo derecho, podía verse el golpe que tenía, pero aun así no se quejaba para nada y seguía trabajando.

De pronto Marine se acercó a Tails muy molesta se puso frente a él y lo abofeteo.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

"¡¿Crees que eres el único al que le duele la perdida de Kigal?!" dijo Marine muy enojada.

"…" Tails solo se quedó allí parado sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Marine tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Lo que le paso a Kigal no es justo!... ¡pero tienes que sobrepasar eso… ella ya no está aquí!" dijo Marine gritando muy triste.

"…" Tails seguía allí sin moverse.

"¡El ponerse así no solucionara nada!" dijo Marine triste.

"No se trata de solucionar nada… todo eso ya paso, y lo sé, estoy consciente de ello… pero no me pidas que actué como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no me pidas que lo supere, porque eso… no puedo hacerlo" dijo Tails dirigiendo una mirada de lo más lastimosa hacia Marine.

Marine se quedó allí parada, no sabía que decir. Tails siguió trabajando en el avión.

Sonic camino hacia Marine, puso sus manos en los hombros de Marine.

"Vamos Marine" dijo Sonic.

Los dos se dirigieron al palacio.

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo por Tails" dijo Blaze triste.

"Nunca lo había visto así… me preocupa mucho" dijo Sonic meditativo.

"Está anocheciendo… será mejor decirle a Tails que descanse un poco" dijo Solt.

"Es verdad, ha trabajado todo el día… no es justo que esté haciendo algo así por nosotros" dijo Amy.

Todos salieron para ver a Tails, Amy llevaba unas mantas y chocolate caliente para Tails, esa noche también estaba haciendo mucho frio.

"Tails… ya es noche, vamos a descansar" dijo Amy.

"…" Tails seguía trabajando en el avión, ya le estaban temblando las manos.

"Vamos Tails, mañana te ayudaremos todos a terminar… pero por ahora déjalo así" dijo Sonic.

"Váyanse ustedes, yo seguiré construyendo este dispositivo" dijo Tails con voz ronca, parecía que tenía gripe.

"No puedes quedarte trabajando hasta noche Tails, no lo permitiré…" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"…" Tails no hizo caso y siguió trabajando en el avión.

"No seas necio Tails…" dijo Marine.

"Ya saben que hacer" dijo Blaze.

De pronto varios soldados comenzaron a levantar una carpa enorme alrededor de Tails y el avión, el objetivo era cubrirlo del frio, pusieron varias antorchas para que dieran luz y calor.

"Esta listo su majestad" dijo uno de los soldados.

"Bien, muchas gracias" dijo Blaze.

"Gracias Blaze" dijo Amy muy agradecida.

"No es nada" dijo Blaze.

Solt veía a Blaze con mucha alegría.

"(¿Por qué me ve así?)" se preguntó Blaze nerviosa.

Dentro de la carpa había varias bolsas de dormir, la carpa cubría por completo del frio y se estaba muy a gusto dentro de ella; sin embargo Tails seguía trabajando.

Todos estaban muy cansados, ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero aún seguían despiertos cuidando de Tails; hasta que este cayo dormido por el cansancio.

Sonic, Amy y Blaze, al ver que Tails se había quedado dormido, se pararon de inmediato. Los tres se vieron, Blaze les hizo una seña y Sonic y Amy se acercaron a Tails, lo cargaron entre los dos y lo pusieron en una bolsa para dormir. Amy lo cubrió con mantitas muy bien.

"Bueno, *bostezo*, deberíamos ir a dormir nosotros también" dijo Amy cansada.

"Claro" dijo Sonic muy adormilado.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

Solt se acercó con su bolsa de dormir a donde estaba Blaze, se puso a un lado de ella para dormir.

"Hola, vengo a platicar un poco contigo antes de dormir" dijo Solt.

"Si…" dijo Blaze.

Solt puso su bolsa de dormir a un lado de la de Blaze y se acostó.

"¿No hay nadie en todo el reino que pueda ayudarle a Tails a completar esa máquina?" preguntó Solt.

"No conozco a nadie que pueda…" dijo Blaze.

"No debería esforzarse tanto… no me gustaría que se hiciese daño" dijo Solt preocupado.

"Puedo traer ingenieros de alto prestigio de todo el reino, por lo menos saben más que nosotros y podrían serle de gran ayuda" dijo Blaze.

"Eso sería genial" dijo Solt.

"Muy bien mañana temprano daré la orden para que los manden traer de inmediato" dijo Blaze.

"Me encanta eso de ti Blaze…" dijo Solt.

"¿E-Eh?" pregunto Blaze avergonzada.

"Si, me gusta mucho tu forma de ser" dijo Solt sonriendo.

"…" Blaze se avergonzó.

"*Bostezo*, creo que es hora de dormir, me gustó mucho platicar contigo Blaze, buenas noches" dijo Solt.

"Buenas noches Solt" dijo Blaze.

-Sueño-

Blaze se encontraba en un salón de baile, todos allí vestían trajes muy elegantes, estaba Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Vanille, el equipo Chaotix, Knuckles… todos estaban allí, estaban todos vestidos de etiqueta, solo Blaze tenía la ropa que siempre usa, todos bailaban música de salón muy alegremente en parejas, Blaze estaba sentada en una silla viéndolos, por dentro tenía muchas ganas de bailar esas piezas tan bellas, cuando de repente vio una mano extenderse frente a ella, era Solt quien le estaba ofreciendo bailar, Blaze no pudo resistirse y acepto, juntos bailaron varias piezas, hasta que toco una pieza muy romántica, y muy juntitos comenzaron a Bailar, Blaze estaba ruborizándose mucho; a la mitad de la pieza Blaze y Solt encontraron miradas, Blaze no podía hacer nada al ver a Solt tan cerca, no pudo resistir cerrar los ojos he intentar besar a Solt, de pronto la música se detuvo; Blaze abrió los ojos vio a Solt sorprendido, quien se separó de ella rápidamente al ver que intentaba besarlo.

"Perdón Blaze… pero yo solo te veo como amiga… recuerda que yo amo a Adeline" dijo Solt.

Adeline salió de entre los espectadores del baile y abrazo a Solt.

"Hola Solt, ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Adeline.

"Es solo una amiga nada más…" dijo Solt.

Adeline tomo a Solt por el cuello y lo beso.

"Te amo Solt" dijo Adeline.

"Y yo a ti" dijo Solt.

Blaze tenía sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

"Métetelo en la cabeza, Solt jamás se fijaría en ti, para el solo eres una amiga más… yo soy a quien ama…" dijo Adeline mientras se iba con Solt.

"Blaze, ¿porque me haces esto?" dijo una voz masculina muy familiar detrás de Blaze.

"¿Silver?" preguntó Blaze.

"Creí… que tú y yo…" dijo Silver muy triste.

"Silver yo…" dijo Blaze.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" pregunto Silver muy triste.

"Perdóname…" dijo Blaze.

"No sé si pueda hacerlo" dijo Silver molesto, para después irse del salón de baile, todos dirigían miradas de desprecio hacia Blaze, podían escucharse murmullos como "no tiene corazón", "¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Silver?", "ella sabía que Silver estaba enamorado de ella, y aun así…".

De pronto Blaze se quedó sola en el salón de baile.

-Fin del sueño-

Blaze despertó muy exaltada, aún era de noche.

"(Fue solo un sueño…)" pensó Blaze mientras veía como dormía Solt.

Blaze decidió dormir un poco más, para que al día siguiente desde muy temprano dar la orden a los ingenieros del reino.

"(Solo estoy algo cansada, será mejor que no preste mucha atención a esas cosas…)" pensó Blaze antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente varios ingenieros se encontraba revisando el avión, algunos hasta estaba trabajando en él, Tails aún no se había despertado.

"Su majestad, este artefacto es muy complicado, es increíble que un niño de apenas ocho años lo haya construido hasta este punto" dijo el ingeniero en jefe, mientras revisaba el avión.

"¿No pueden hacer nada para ayudar?" pregunto Blaze algo preocupada.

"Claro que podemos, pero necesitamos algo de tiempo para comprender su funcionamiento, entre nosotros también hay varios prodigios" dijo el ingeniero en jefe.

"Excelente, por favor hagan todo lo que este en sus manos" dijo Blaze.

"Si su majestad" dijo el ingeniero en jefe.

Sonic, Amy, Marine y Solt ya estaban despiertos, habían dormido muy bien, solo Tails aún estaba profundamente dormido, se había esforzado de más en la construcción del avión; Amy cuidaba de Tails de una manera muy dedicada.

Paso el tiempo, los ingenieros trabajaban muy duro en el avión; Tails comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"Hola Tails, buenos días" dijo Amy.

"… Me quede dormido, debo terminar con el avión…" dijo Tails aún muy somnoliento.

"Tails, no te esfuerces demasiado, Blaze ha conseguido ayuda para ti" dijo Amy.

Tails vio como todos esos ingenieros trabajaban en el avión, parecía como si no le importara. Tails se levantó, a pesar de que Amy insistió en que descansara un poco, y se dirigió al avión para seguir trabajando en él.

Los ingenieros no sabían que decir, Tails estaba muy apático, no hablaba con nadie, solo hacia el trabajo que quedaba pendiente por hacer; pronto los ingenieros se acostumbraron a trabajar de esa manera junto a Tails.

Después de varias horas de trabajo, una vez más había anochecido, por fin terminaron con el avión, los ingenieros estaban exhaustos, pero incluso se habían tomado la molestia de bautizar al avión, le habían puesto Hope Wolf, en honor a Kigal, a Tails no pareció importarle en absoluto.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, de verdad les estoy muy agradecida, disculpen todas las molestias que les ocasione" dijo Blaze haciendo reverencia hacia el grupo de ingenieros.

"Su majestad, no es nada, de verdad, fue todo un honor poder ayudarle en algo a usted y a los amigos de Lady Kigal" dijo el ingeniero en jefe.

Los ingenieros se fueron muy alegremente, y solo quedaron Sonic y los demás.

"Creo que partiremos mañana por la mañana, por ahora hay que descansar muy bien para nuestro viaje" dijo Blaze.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Sonic.

"Me parece que es lo mejor" dijo Amy, quien seguía un poco preocupada por Tails.

"…" Tails estaba acostado en una bolsa de dormir, estaba allí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"Chicos, voy a extrañarlos mucho, espero volverlos a ver…" dijo Marine con los ojos vidriosos.

"Claro Marine, en alguna ocasión podríamos acompañar a Blaze para visitarlos de nuevo" dijo Sonic alegremente.

"Eso si Blaze acepta claro" dijo Amy soltando una risita.

"Claro que si" dijo Blaze.

Todos estaban llevándose muy bien, solo Tails estaba apartado de todos. Los chicos reían ante las bromas de Sonic y Solt, estaban muy alegres.

"Tails, vamos ven un momento con nosotros, no la estamos pasando muy bien" dijo Amy mientras sacudía levemente a Tails por el hombro.

"… Ahora no Amy… déjame…" dijo Tails muy deprimido.

"Tails…" dijo Amy decaída.

Después de un rato todos se fueron a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano todos ya estaban listos para partir, varios soldados y miembros de la realeza estaba allí para despedirse de Blaze.

"Su majestad, nosotros nos encargaremos del reino durante su ausencia, vuelva siempre que pueda" dijo el consejero real.

"Claro, muchas gracias" dijo Blaze mientras se despedía de todos.

"Majestad, cuente conmigo para mantener la paz en el reino" dijo el profesor Edges.

"Se lo encargo mucho profesor Edges" dijo Blaze.

Tails ya había encendido el Hope Wolf, estaban listos para despegar, todos estaban despidiéndose. De entre las personas salió un pequeño osito con un libro enorme quien se dirigió al avión.

"Héroe Sonic, yo me encargo de mantener vivo el espíritu de su club de fans" dijo el osito sin cambiar de expresión.

"Hola pequeño amigo, muchas gracias" dijo Sonic.

"Pero para eso necesito algo de usted" dijo el osito.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Sonic.

El osito salto y muy rápidamente tomo una de las púas de Sonic y se la quito de golpe.

"¡Auch!... ¡¿Pero qué…?!" dijo Sonic con una lagrimita en el ojo.

"Eso es todo… muchas gracias héroe Sonic" dijo el osito mientras ponía la púa en el libro que tenía, pegándola con cinta adhesiva.

El osito salto del avión y se fue.

Solt no dejaba de ver lo que había ocurrido.

"Eso fue muy raro…" dijo Solt algo confundido.

"Chicos, espero que esta no sea una despedida y sea un hasta luego… los extrañare mucho" dijo Marine muy nostálgica al ver que todos habían abordado ya el avión.

Sonic y los demás se despidieron de Marine.

El avión comenzó a moverse, estaba listo para despegar, comenzó a tomar vuelo para después tomar altitud y despegar, todo salió muy bien, todos tenían un lugar en el avión, Tails lo había construido muy grande para que todos allí pudieran viajar cómodamente.

El avión levanto vuelo, y pasado un rato Tails activo el dispositivo para saltos dimensionales que había integrado al avión, un portal morado se abrió al frente del avión, Tails entro al portal; dentro del portal las cosas eran muy raras, había muchos otros portales en su interior, todos ellos llevaban a otras dimensiones, todos los tripulantes iban muy sorprendidos.

"Wow, pero ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" dijo Amy asombrada por el lugar tan bizarro en el que se encontraba.

"Es increíble, todas las dimensiones que existen, tantas posibilidades" dijo Solt muy sorprendido por lo que veía.

"A mí solo me importa regresar a mi dimensión…" dijo Sonic muy despreocupado.

"¿Escucharon eso?" pregunto Blaze mientras buscaba por algo.

"¿Qué pasa Blaze?" preguntó Solt.

"Creí haber escuchado algo" dijo Blaze mientras seguía buscando la fuente del sonido que había escuchado.

"A…yu…da…" se escuchó una voz femenina muy familiar en la distancia.

"Ya lo escuche" dijo Solt mientras comenzaba a buscar de dónde provenía ese sonido.

Sonic y Amy también lo habían escuchado.

"Ayu… da" la voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

"Parece alguien pidiendo ayuda" dijo Amy preocupada.

"Ayuda" la voz se escuchó muy clara esta vez, era además muy familiar.

"Esa voz… me es muy fami-" dijo Sonic antes de ser interrumpido por el movimiento brusco del avión.

El avión había dado una vuelta muy brusca hacia la derecha.

"¡¿Qué pasa Tails?!" pregunto Sonic preocupado.

"¡Es ella estoy seguro!... ¡Aún sigue viva, en algún lugar!" dijo Tails con mucha alegría y esperanza en sus ojos.

"¡¿Pero Tails, a dónde vas?!" pregunto Amy asustada.

"Ayuda por favor" se escuchó la voz muy claramente, era muy parecida a la voz de Kigal.

"¡Iré contigo Kigal!... La señal de auxilio viene de ese portal" dijo Tails muy decidido a entrar a otra dimensión con tal de salvar a Kigal.

"¡Tails espera, no sabemos si es Kigal!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Claro que es Kigal tiene que serlo!" dijo Tails.

Tails iba muy rápido en dirección a un portal que llevaba a otra dimensión, iba tan rápido que no dio tiempo de razonar con él o intentar detenerlo; Tails acabo entrando en esa dimensión con todos abordo en el avión, en cuanto entraron al portal, este se cerró de inmediato.

Ahora el Hope Wolf se encontraba sobrevolando un cielo azul muy parecido al de la dimensión de Sonic, había nubes y podía verse tierra firme debajo, eran grandes montañas verdes con riachuelos cristalinos.

*Boom*

El Hope Wolf se había quedado sin energía, los saltos dimensionales consumen mucha energía, y Tails solo había previsto la energía suficiente como para hacer un viaje de vuelta a su dimensión; el avión iba cayendo hacia las montañas, Tails hizo lo que pudo para evitar estrellarse en las montañas, tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. El Hope Wolf apenas y pudo resistir semejante aterrizaje tan violento.

"¿E-Están todos bien?" pregunto Sonic aun algo aturdido por el aterrizaje.

"Awww… creo que si" dijo Amy quien estaba de cabeza en su asiento.

"Estamos bien" dijo Blaze mientras saltaba del avión.

Solt no dijo nada y también salto del avión.

Todos habían salido del avión, menos Tails, quien estaba en la cabina del piloto.

"¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!" dijo Blaze muy enojada mientras se acercaba a la cabina del piloto.

"Lo siento… yo…" dijo Tails muy triste.

"Blaze, no es su culpa… todos escuchamos la voz de Kigal" dijo Amy.

"Pero es imposible que sea Kigal… esa voz no era suya, admito que es muy parecida pero no es la voz de Kigal" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze tiene razón, no era la voz de Kigal, además de que eso es imposible, el tono de voz era un poco diferente" dijo Solt pensativo.

"Lo siento chicos, es verdad… creí que sería la voz de Kigal" dijo Tails mientras bajaba del avión.

"Tails… bueno el culpar a alguien no servirá de nada, por ahora hay que buscar una solución a esta situación" dijo Sonic.

"Es cierto… y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Amy mientras veía los alrededores.

"Es un mundo muy parecido al nuestro, el aire es el mismo, además de la gravedad y demás leyes de la física" dijo Blaze mientras analizaba el entorno.

"¡Auxilio!" se escuchó un grito en la lejanía, provenía de unas lomas a varios metros de la ubicación del aterrizaje.

"Alguien está pidiendo auxilio" dijo Sonic serio.

"Sera mejor proceder con cuida-" dijo Blaze, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Sonic ya había salido disparado hacia las lomas para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

"¡Espera Sonic puede ser peligroso… Rayos!" dijo Solt mientras salía corriendo detrás de Sonic.

Aunque Solt era rápido no podía alcanzar a Sonic, Blaze, Amy y Tails también los siguieron.

"Sonic nunca ha podido evitar ayudar a quien pide auxilio" dijo Amy mientras corría.

Sonic corrió hasta las lomas y cuando subió a la sima de las lomas, pudo ver a una chica sentada en el suelo, retrocediendo como podía, de un montón de hombres rana, de entre los cuales había uno montado en una máquina de cuatro patas movible, ese parecía ser el líder de los hombres rana.

"¡Ríndete princesa Tiara, no hay nada que hacer!" dijo la rana montada en la máquina.

"¡Estás loco, nunca me rendiría ante algo tan desagradable como tú, V-Doom!" dijo la chica de nombre Tiara al parecer.

Era una chica gato, con pelaje de color café mocca, pelo castaño en forma de coleta y un fleco muy coqueto, usaba una blusa roja de tirantes, y un short naranja muy corto, además de unas deportivas de color azul claro, la chica llevaba un bastón con una gema roja en forma de corazón cristalizado muy brillante.

"¡Vamos Tiara, accede a ser mi esposa, y juntos gobernaremos este mundo con puño de acero!" dijo V-Doom muy convencido.

"¡Jamás, prefiero estar muerta a tener que acceder a eso, haz lo que quieras!" dijo Tiara muy enojada.

"Sabía que dirías eso, por eso capture a tu padre, ¡el profesor Boobowski!" dijo V-Doom carcajeándose.

"No… déjalo ir… entiende que jamás estaré al lado de alguien tan despreciable como tú" dijo Tiara convencida.

"Ah… pero que difícil eres, por eso traje esto" dijo V-Doom sacando un arma de aspecto extraño, la cual apunto a Tiara.

"¡Eeek!" grito Tiara muy asustada.

"Este es el último invento de tu padre, lo obligue a que lo construyera para mi" dijo V-Doom mientras hacia una señal con la mano a todos los hombres rana.

Los hombres rana corrieron hacia las lomas que había detrás, se ocultaron en ellas.

"¡Prepárate Tiara, porque serás mi esposa!" dijo V-Doom mientras apuntaba el arma para dispararle a Tiara.

"¡No por favor!" dijo Tiara desesperadamente.

"(¡Ese sujeto va a dispararle!)" pensó Sonic.

Sin pensarlo Sonic salió corriendo a gran velocidad, V-Doom había disparado el arma, pero el rayo que salió de ella se impactó en el suelo, de un momento a otro Tiara ya no estaba.

"¿¡Pero que!?" se preguntó V-Doom muy sorprendido.

"¡Oye baba parlante, aquí estoy!" dijo Sonic, quien sostenía a Tiara en brazos y estaba sobre una loma a varios metros de V-Doom.

"¡¿Pero quién eres tú?!" pregunto V- Doom muy molesto.

"Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, y mientras este aquí no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie" dijo Sonic dejando a Tiara pararse.

Tiara estaba muy impresionada con Sonic.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Tiara.

"No ha sido nada, no te preocupes" dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar.

"¡Grrr… lacayos atrapen a ese gato azul y tráiganme a Tiara de inmediato!" dijo V-Doom muy enojado.

"*Croak*" los hombres rana salieron de las lomas y con sus pistolas laser, comenzaron a disparar en contra de Sonic.

Sonic esquivaba muy fácilmente los disparos, incluso hasta se burlaba de los hombres rana haciéndoles muecas.

Sonic decidió terminar con eso, y corrió hacia los hombres rana, atacándolos con su Jump Attack teledirigido, por cada golpe que daba a un hombre rana noqueándolo hacia una acrobacia burlándose de V-Doom, muy pronto dejo a todos los hombres rana fuera de combate.

"¡De donde rayos saliste!" dijo V-Doom muy enojado.

"Vete de aquí si no quieres terminar como tus renacuajos" dijo Sonic.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Solt mientras se acercaba a Sonic corriendo.

"Ya está todo bien Solt, no te preocupes" dijo Sonic muy confiado.

"¡Libera a mi padre!" dijo Tiara mientras se acercaba por detrás de Sonic.

"*Croak* eso nunca, la próxima vez serás mía Tiara" dijo V-Doom entre dientes.

"No dejes que se vaya por favor" dijo Tiara.

"¿Tiene prisionero a tu padre?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es, por favor oblígalo a liberarlo" dijo Tiara.

"Ya escuchaste a la dama sapo apestoso, deja libre a su padre" dijo Sonic serio.

"Grr…" V-Doom no podía hacer nada.

V-Doom puso una mirada maliciosa y sin que Sonic ni Solt se dieran cuenta presiono un botón oculto de su máquina, y sorpresivamente su máquina lanzo baba muy pegajosa que le dio en los pies a Solt y a Tiara, Sonic pudo esquivarlo por muy poco gracias a su enorme velocidad.

"¡Ahora veras!" dijo Sonic mientras se preparaba para atacar a V-Doom.

V-Doom apunto su arma hacia Tiara rápidamente y disparo.

"(¡Oh no!)" pensó Sonic mientras corrió hacia Tiara bloqueando el rayo que V-Doom había disparado.

El rayo impacto a Sonic mandándolo a volar a un par de metros de Tiara, quedo inconsciente por el ataque.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Solt preocupado, mientras cortaba con sus uñas la baba que le había cubierto los pies, y rápidamente corto la baba de Tiara, para después atacar a V-Doom.

Solt ataco a V-Doom haciendo que su máquina explotara, V-Doom salió a volar por los aires, pero sus lacayos, los hombres rana lograron atraparlo al caer al suelo, y cargando con el gran V-Doom, salieron saltando a gran velocidad de allí.

Tiara se acercó rápidamente para ver cómo estaba Sonic.

"¿Oye estas bien?" pregunto Tiara.

"Ughh" Sonic empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

"¿No te hizo daño?" pregunto Tiara.

"…" Sonic no podía dejar de ver a Tiara embobado.

"¡No huyas maldito!" dijo Solt enojado, pero antes de empezar a perseguir a V-Doom se detuvo, y corrió a ver como estaba Sonic.

"Eh, Sonic ¿estás bien?" preguntó Solt.

"… Eh sí creo que si" dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Sonic no podía dejar de ver a Tiara.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Qué pasa, nos conocemos de algo?" dijo Tiara algo nerviosa.

"No lo sé…" dijo Sonic.

"Mira Sonic, ya viene Blaze y los demás" dijo Solt.

En la loma podía verse a Amy, Tails y Blaze que corrían hacia donde estaban Sonic, Tiara y Solt.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Solt.

"Había unas ranas horribles detrás de esa loma, nos bloquearon el paso y tuvimos que pelear contra ellas" dijo Blaze.

"Puaj, que desagradables eran esas ranas" dijo Amy.

"O-Oye me estas poniendo nerviosa" dijo Tiara tartamudeando un poco al ver que Sonic no dejaba de verla.

"Lo siento" dijo Sonic avergonzado.

"Mph" Amy se acercó a Sonic y lo halo del brazo.

"A-Amy, ¿Qué haces?" dijo Sonic mientras estaba siendo halado.

"¿Quién es ella?" dijo Amy con mirada inquisidora.

"Esto… bueno" Sonic estaba muy nervioso.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Tiara Boobowski" dijo Tiara.

"¿Eras tu quien pedía ayuda?" preguntó Tails.

"Bueno… creo que sí, gracias por ayudarme" dijo Tiara.

"¿Quién era esa rana?" preguntó Solt.

"Mmm, no creo que platicar aquí sea una buena idea, mejor vamos a la villa, allí les explicare todo lo que quieran… pero antes díganme, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo Tiara.

Todos se presentaron ante Tiara.

"Me da mucho gusto conocerlos, bueno vamos a la villa es por aquí" dijo Tiara mientras los dirigía hacia una pequeña villa escondida en lo profundo de las lomas.

Amy iba molesta con Sonic, durante todo el camino.

Sonic no perdía ninguna oportunidad para coquetear con Tiara, lo cual hacia enfurecer a Amy.

Pronto llegaron a la villa, allí había varios habitantes que trabajaban muy duro, Tiara los saludaba a todos al pasar cerca de ellos, pronto llegaron a una pequeña casa, en donde entraron.

"Adelante, esta también es su casa" dijo Tiara.

Todos pasaron y se pusieron cómodos.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Solt.

"Es cierto, perdón, verán ese hombre rana es conocido como V-Doom, es un tirano que ya ha conquistado varias partes del mundo, pero es solo un gato de Lord Galern" dijo Tiara.

"Ya veo, entonces están en guerra en esta dimensión, ¿no es así?" preguntó Blaze.

"Así es, hemos estado en guerra durante años, desde que Lord Galern comenzó con la gran conquista hace años… ha sometido a varios pueblos, pero mi padre y yo nos hemos resistido hasta ahora" dijo Tiara mientras tomaba el bastón que tenía consigo para mostrárselo a los chicos.

Tiara tomo el bastón, el cual tenía una joya roja muy brillante en forma de corazón.

"Lo que Lord Galern busca, es esto, el ruby del destino…" dijo Tiara.

"¿El ruby del destino?" preguntó Solt.

"Así es, este tesoro permite controlar la energía de los siete anillos del orden" dijo Tiara.

Nadie sabía de lo que estaba hablando Tiara.

"Umm, bueno en realidad no se mucho, mi padre es quien sabe más a fondo de todo esto, pero esta prisionero en Muddy Swamp" dijo Tiara triste.

"¿Es prisionero de ese grupo de ranas verdad?" preguntó Solt.

"Así es, pero Muddy Swamp es su base de operaciones y está muy fuertemente custodiada" dijo Tiara.

"Nosotros nos encargamos" dijo Sonic de una manera muy presuntuosa.

Amy no pudo contenerse y se acercó furiosa a Tiara.

"¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudarte?, apenas y te conocemos, pídeselo a alguien más" dijo Amy muy enojada.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" pregunto Tiara molesta.

"Tch, acabo de presentarme hace un rato, ¿no lo recuerdas?" dijo Amy molesta.

"*Suspiro*, pues no me acuerdo de ti, además no te pedí ayuda a ti" dijo Tiara molesta.

Ambas estaban punto de comenzar a pelear pero Blaze se interpuso entre ellas.

"Basta, cálmense las dos" dijo Blaze muy seria, mientras apartaba a Amy.

"No te metas Blaze" dijo Amy, quien al voltear hacia Tiara le saco la lengua.

"Vaya pero que infantil eres…" dijo Tiara molesta.

Sonic se acercó a Tiara.

"No le hagas caso, yo si te ayudare, solo dime en qué dirección esta Muddy Swamp y recatare a tu padre" dijo Sonic viendo fijamente a Tiara.

"G-Gracias, eres muy amable (además no es nada feo)" dijo Tiara con una sonrisa.

"No es nada" dijo Sonic sonriendo.

Amy estaba echando humo por las orejas.

"¡Mph!" Amy salió muy molesta de la casa, azotando la puerta.

Ni Sonic ni Tiara le prestaron atención.

"Yo te ayudo Sonic" dijo Solt.

"Puedo hacerlo solo" dijo Sonic con un aire de prepotencia.

"…" Solt no dijo nada.

"Muddy Swamp esta hacia el norte de la villa, no deberías tener problemas en encontrarlo, es inconfundible, en cuanto lo veas sabrás que has llegado" dijo Tiara.

"Muy bien, ahora regreso" dijo Sonic antes de salir corriendo de la casa muy rápidamente y dirigirse al pantano.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Blaze.

"No lo sé, no lo conozco de mucho, pero hay algo diferente en el…" dijo Solt meditativo.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pueden quedarse en la villa todo lo que quieran" dijo Tiara.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze.

"¿Tails, vienes con nosotros?" preguntó Solt.

"… Si" dijo Tails un poco decaído.

Los tres salieron de la casa de Tiara.

"¿A dónde habrá ido Amy?" preguntó Blaze.

"Hay que encontrarla" dijo Solt.

"Tails, ¿crees que haya una manera de regresar a nuestra dimensión?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si, pero necesito una fuente de energía para recargar las celdas de energía del avión" dijo Tails serio.

"Lo primero es encontrar a Amy, después hay que esperar a Sonic, así podremos ver la manera de regresar a nuestra dimensión" dijo Blaze.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Solt.

Los tres caminaron por la villa, hasta que lograron dar con Amy, estaba sentada en una banquita de un pequeño parque, tenía aun el ceño fruncido.

"Amy, al fin te encontramos" dijo Solt.

"No quiero hablar con nadie" dijo Amy.

"Vamos Amy, por lo que he visto Sonic a veces puede ser un cretino, pero debemos buscar la manera de regresar" dijo Solt.

"…" Amy no dijo nada.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta Amy" dijo Blaze.

"¿No entiendes?... ¿Qué harías tu si Solt comenzara a coquetear con otra chica?" dijo Amy molesta.

Solt se puso nervioso, y Blaze se sonrojo mucho.

"¿Q-Que tiene que ver eso?... no sé de qué hablas" dijo Blaze nerviosa.

"Eres una despistada Blaze" dijo Amy nada sorprendida.

"Iré a buscar a Sonic, quizá necesite ayuda, además entre más rápido rescate a esa persona, más rápido podremos regresar a casa" dijo Solt.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Blaze.

"Mejor quédate aquí a cuidar de Tails y Amy, regresamos pronto" dijo Solt.

"Está bien" dijo Blaze.

Solt corrió hacia el norte en dirección de Muddy Swamp.

"*Risita*, son toda una parejita" dijo Amy.

"…" Blaze opto por ignorar a Amy.

"Tienes suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Solt" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?" se preguntó Blaze.

"Solo nos queda esperar a los chicos" dijo Amy.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de allí, Sonic por fin había llegado a Muddy Swamp.

"Este debe ser el lugar… uff apesta a rayos" dijo Sonic.

Sonic comenzó a saltar en los nenúfares que había en el pantano, buscando alguna pista sobre la base de V-Doom, hasta que encontró una enorme ciudadela hundida a desnivel en el pantano, había casas de árbol, y grandes puentes por todo el lugar.

"Debe ser allí" dijo Sonic.

Sonic salto a uno de los puentes más cercanos de la ciudadela y comenzó a recorrer el sitio a gran velocidad, los hombres rana se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y comenzaron a atacarlo con sus pistolas laser, pero Sonic esquivaba los ataques muy fácilmente.

Sonic se dirigió hacia la casa del árbol más grande, y que además estaba en el centro de la ciudadela de las ranas.

"Este debe de ser el edificio principal" dijo Sonic mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la casa del árbol, a la velocidad a la que iba destrozaba las cosas que se le atravezaban como si nada, y la puerta de la guarida no fue la excepción.

Varios soldados rana intentaron detener a Sonic, pero al acercarse a Sonic solo salían despedidos como si fueran muñecos de trapo. V-Doom estaba sentado en su trono, Sonic corrió hasta él y se paró de golpe frente a V-Doom.

"¡¿Otra vez tú?!" pregunto V-Doom temeroso.

"Libera al padre de Tiara" dijo Sonic.

"Ughh" V-Doom estaba sudando.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto Sonic serio.

"Esta en los calabozos, al fondo del edificio, no me hagas daño por favor" dijo V-Doom.

"Eres patético, nos vemos sapo apestoso" dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia los calabozos.

"*Croak*, ya veremos quién es el patético, cuando Lord Galern llegue" dijo V-Doom con una mirada muy maliciosa.

Sonic corrió hasta los calabozos, cuando llego se paró en una celda, donde había un anciano gato de bigote blanco, pelaje café mocca, y ojos negros.

"¿Uh?" dijo aquel anciano sorprendido.

Sonic se acercó a la celda.

"¿Es usted el padre de Tiara?" pregunto Sonic.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Quién eres?" preguntó el anciano.

"Soy Sonic the Hedgehog, y estoy aquí para ayudarlo a escapar, su hija Tiara está muy preocupada por usted" dijo Sonic.

"Gracias al cielo, muchas gracias joven" dijo el anciano mientras se paraba.

"Retroceda un poco, echare abajo esos barrotes de la celda" dijo Sonic.

"Muy bien" dijo el anciano mientras retrocedía.

Sonic pudo hacer un hueco en los barrotes de la celda fácilmente con un Spin Dash.

"Listo, ya puede salir" dijo Sonic.

El anciano salió de la celda.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda, ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar a este lugar?" preguntó el anciano un poco preocupado.

"No se preocupe por eso ahora, lo que hay que hacer es salir de aquí" dijo Sonic.

"Lo siento pero no puedo correr, como vez ya estoy muy viejo como para poder hacer eso" dijo el anciano.

"No se preocupe, yo lo llevo" dijo Sonic.

Sonic cargo en su espalda al anciano y salieron a toda velocidad de los calabozos.

Mientras tanto Solt ya había llegado a la ciudadela del pantano, se dirigió hacia la casa del árbol central en donde se encontraba Sonic, solo veía el desastre que había dejado Sonic.

"Vaya, barrio con todo" se decía Solt mientras se dirigía a la casa del árbol central.

Justo antes de que entrara a la casa del árbol, Sonic pasó a un lado de Solt a gran velocidad, con el anciano en su espalda.

"¿Sonic?" se preguntó Solt.

Sonic no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, Solt lo siguió como pudo.

"(Parece que de verdad no necesitaba ayuda)" pensó Solt mientras seguía a Sonic.

Después de un rato Sonic, el anciano y Solt llegaron a la villa, cuando Tiara vio a su papa se alegró mucho, tanto que corrió hacia él y lo abrazo muy tiernamente.

"¡Papa, me alegra mucho que estés bien!" dijo Tiara llorando de felicidad.

"Hija mía, perdón por haberte abandonado" dijo el anciano muy conmovido.

"No papa, la culpa la tienen esos idiotas, ellos lo provocaron todo…" dijo Tiara.

Tiara se acercó a Sonic y le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias por salvar a mi papa" dijo Tiara.

Sonic abrazo a Tiara en respuesta.

"No ha sido nada bonita" le susurro Sonic a Tiara.

Tiara se sonrojo, solo abrazo más fuerte a Sonic.

"Ejem… muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sonic" dijo el anciano.

"Estoy aquí para ayudar a quien lo necesite" dijo Sonic.

"Durante el rescate no hubo tiempo para presentaciones, mi nombre el Gazebo Boobowski, soy un científico muy reconocido de estas regiones, puedes llamarme profesor Gazebo" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Claro" dijo Sonic.

"…Sonic creo que deberíamos volver con los demás, y buscar una manera de regresar a nuestra dimensión" dijo Solt quien estaba allí viendo todo.

"Es cierto… nos vemos después Tiara" dijo Sonic.

"Hasta luego Sonic" dijo Tiara con mucha ilusión.

Sonic y Solt salieron de la casa de Tiara y se dirigieron al pequeño parque en donde estaban Tails, Amy y Blaze.

"Ya están aquí" dijo Blaze.

"¿Sonic, cómo pudiste dejarnos aquí así sin más?" pregunto Amy molesta.

"Ayudaba a alguien que lo necesitaba" dijo Sonic.

"¿Tails, sabes alguna manera en que podríamos rellenar las celdas de poder del Hope Wolf?" preguntó Solt.

"Se necesitaría una fuente de energía similar a las Chaos Emeralds o a las Sol Emeralds" dijo Tails.

"Quizá el profesor Gazebo sepa algo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Amy.

"El profesor Gazebo es el padre de Tiara" dijo Solt.

"No necesitamos ayuda de esas personas…" dijo Amy enojada.

"Pero quizá ellos puedan ayudarnos" dijo Tails.

"Vamos Amy, solo será por un momento" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien" dijo Amy dudosa.

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Tiara.

"Hola chicos, que bueno verlos de nuevo" dijo Tiara, quien al ver a Amy se molestó un poco, Amy también se molestó.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, estoy en deuda con ustedes" dijo el Profesor Gazebo.

"De hecho profesor, puede ayudarnos en algo" dijo Sonic.

"Adelante" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Vera nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, accidentalmente entramos a esta dimensión, la maquina en la que veníamos necesita recargarse con grandes cantidades de energía, ¿usted conoce alguna fuente de energía capaz de recargar los tanques de nuestra maquina?" dijo Solt.

"Umm, la única fuente de energía que conozco que puede hacer algo así, son los siete anillos del orden" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Es cierto su hija ya nos había dicho algo sobre eso" dijo Blaze.

"Tomen asiento, les explicare" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

Cuando todos se sentaron, el profesor Gazebo comenzó a explicar.

"Me sorprende mucho tener invitados de otra dimensión… creí que tendrían una apariencia muy diferente a la nuestra" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Padre, no te salgas del tema" dijo Tiara.

"Es cierto, ejem… verán este mundo contiene siete anillos mágicos, los llamamos anillos del orden, nuestra familia proviene de un legado muy antiguo de forjadores de anillos, mi familia ha sido la encargada de proteger los anillos del orden, en total son siete, le fue encargada la tarea de proteger un anillo por cada gran imperio de este mundo, siendo siete imperios en total, este dato solo lo conocemos los guardianes de los anillos del orden" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

El profesor Gazebo tomo su taza de té y le dio un sorbo.

"Pero un día, un general emérito del imperio del sexto anillo dio un golpe de estado en su imperio, robo el anillo del orden de su imperio y comenzó a invadir a los demás imperios, hasta ahora y con su más reciente conquista ha logrado doblegar a seis imperios, obteniendo un total de seis anillos, el nombre de ese general es Galern the Wolf" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Eso quiere decir que le hace falta un anillo" dijo Sonic serio.

"Así es, pero por suerte Galern piensa que solo son seis anillos del orden, por lo que no ha buscado el séptimo, el cual tenemos nosotros" dijo el profesor Gazebo mientras le hacia una señal a Tiara.

Tiara se dirigió a una cómoda que había detrás y de ella saco un anillo verde muy brillante.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el anillo. Tiara le entrego el anillo al profesor Gazebo.

"Este es el anillo faltante, si Galern lo obtuviera junto con el ruby del destino tendría el poder de controlar la realidad y podría conquistar el mundo" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Ya veo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ese sujeto Galern es peligroso" dijo Solt.

Blaze, Amy y Tails no estaban muy de acuerdo en ayudar.

"Así es, regresar a nuestra dimensión puede esperar, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en detener a este tal Galern" dijo Sonic.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XVII

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola, espero que esta parte del capítulo 17 sea de su agrado, de nuevo he decidido partir en dos un capitulo, además no había podido subir este capítulo que ya tenía listo porque salí de viaje, y no había internet allí.


	20. Capitulo 17 parte 2

**CAPITULO XVII**

**PARTE 2**

Mientras tanto cerca de Muddy Swamp, un aire siniestro se cernía entre los arboles del lugar, los animales silvestres se escondían en sus madrigueras, en si el ambiente era muy siniestro.

En la ciudadela del pantano, los hombres rana abatidos, con mucho esfuerzo reconstruían los puentes y el desastre que Sonic había dejado, de pronto los hombres rana comenzaron a croar asustados, al ver a ese personaje tan siniestro y tan temido.

"¡Lord Galern!" decían los hombres rana mientras se hincaban para hacer reverencia a Lord Galern.

Lord Galern era un lobo, con pelaje blanco como la nieve, tenía el pelo muy alborotado, con una mirada totalmente intimidante, con sus ojos color carmín, llevaba puesta una armadura de cuero roja con franjas blancas con mangas largas y cuello largo, un pantalón de cuero opaco y flojo de color rojo con partes blancas, y unos tenis blancos con talón y suelas rojas.

"¡Señor, el gran V-Doom le espera en la sala del trono!" dijo un soldado rana muy temeroso.

"…" Galern solo siguió al soldado rana hacia la sala del trono en la enorme casa del árbol en medio de la ciudadela.

Galern veía los destrozos de reojo, no parecía muy interesado en saber porque todo estaba dañado, pronto llego ante V-Doom.

"¡L-Lord G-Galern, pero que alegría que este aquí!" dijo V-Doom muy asustado.

Galern miro fijamente a V-Doom, quien comenzó a sudar mucho.

"Veo que has fallado en conseguir la información que te pedí" dijo Galern muy serio.

"¡P-Por favor discúlpeme gran Lord Galern, le prometo que conseguiré esa información lo más rápido posible!" dijo V-Doom muriéndose de miedo.

"Ya no es necesario, mi informante ya lo ha hecho" dijo Galern sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"¡¿Q-Que…? e-espere por favor se lo suplico, deme otra oportunidad!" dijo V-Doom muy desesperado.

"Gran amo Galern, por favor, si me permite…" dijo una voz chillona muy inquietante.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" pregunto V-Doom muy asustado.

"Adelante Namtaru" dijo Galern.

De repente una luz morada apareció frente a Galern, quien ni siquiera se inmuto, V-Doom estaba muerto de miedo.

"Veo que mi proyecto ha sido todo un éxito, ujejeje" dijo la voz que provenía de la pequeña esfera de luz morada.

"Te lo encargo Namtaru, me voy al sur de aquí… llevare una escuadra de soldados para terminar con esto de una vez por todas" dijo Galern mientras salía de la sala del trono de V-Doom.

"¡Lord Galern, por favor no me haga esto…!" dijo V-Doom histérico, después dijo "¡Ahh, mire lo que he logrado conseguir!" dijo V-Doom mientras sacaba la extraña arma que había utilizado contra Tiara.

Galern se detuvo, parecía un poco interesado en aquel artefacto.

"Lo ha construido el profesor Boobowski, esta arma es capaz de modificar los sentimientos de una persona, si es disparada contra alguien, esa persona quedara atraída por la primera persona a la que vea" dijo V-Doom.

"Inútil" dijo Galern mientras seguía su camino.

"¡No!" dijo V-Doom muy asustado.

"Ujejeje, has servido como incubadora todo este tiempo, para mi precioso bebe, ahora es tiempo de que nazca y sea liberado para que la oscuridad reine en este horrible mundo de luz" dijo la voz de la luz morada, era un demonio llamado Namtaru.

"¡¿Qué me harás?!" pregunto V-Doom mientras luchaba por levantarse de su trono, pero era inútil era demasiado gordo como para lograrlo.

"Recolectare los frutos de mi más monstruosa creación, el DoomVirus" dijo Namtaru.

Galern ya había avanzado bastante en el pantano hacia el sur, y hasta allí se podían escuchar los gritos de V-Doom.

"¿Uh?" se preguntó Galern, pero no podía volver atrás para ver que ocurría.

Los soldados iban asustados al escuchar tales gritos de agonía, iban siguiendo a Galern, quien se dirigía hacia el sur, justamente donde se ubicaba la villa oculta de Tiara.

"(Así, que aún falta un anillo del orden… además de faltar ese anillo, me hace falta el corazón de Tiamat… debo destruir esa cosa a como dé lugar)" pensaba Galern mientras caminaba.

Mientras tanto en la villa escondida, Sonic y los demás estaban fuera de la casa de Tiara.

"Tails, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en recargarse la celda de energía del Hope Wolf con la ayuda del anillo del orden?" preguntó Solt.

"Quizá de dos a tres días…" dijo Tails pensativo.

"Ya veo… eso nos da tiempo para ayudar por aquí" dijo Solt.

"¿De verdad nos ayudarían a combatir a Galern?" pregunto Tiara.

"Claro que sí, aunque se recargara el avión, yo no me iría de aquí sin ayudarte" dijo Sonic.

"Muchas gracias… pero" dijo Tiara sin terminar.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sonic.

"Me temo que no es tan fácil… Galern tiene a más de medio planeta conquistado y bajo sus órdenes…" dijo Tiara decaída.

"Alguien que vive bajo el temor de un tirano, puede sublevarse fácilmente con el estímulo adecuado" dijo Solt.

"¿Lo que quieres decir es que todo mundo se pondría en contra de Galern si vieran que alguien lucha contra el?" pregunto Tiara.

"Así es, pero debemos tener batallas victoriosas o de lo contrario no daríamos confianza suficiente, yo empezaría liberando a los imperios" dijo Solt.

"A mí me parece muy bien" dijo Sonic.

"Reino por reino… si ven que están siendo liberados de Galern, podrían ponerse en su contra… ¡lo entiendo!" dijo Tiara.

Amy estaba sentada en una cerca de allí, estaba muy seria.

"¿Cómo empezaremos con el plan?" preguntó Blaze.

"¿Cuál es el reino más cercano de aquí?" preguntó Solt.

"Ese es el imperio del tercer anillo, está a unas horas al oeste de aquí" dijo Tiara.

"Ese será nuestro primer blanco entonces… debe-" dijo Solt antes de que se escuchara una gran explosión a las afueras de la villa.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" se preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos.

"¡Vayamos a ver!" dijo Tiara mientras corría hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Todos corrieron para ver que ocurría, las mujeres y los niños de la villa se ocultaban en sus casas, mientras que hombres tomaban armas, espadas, palos y todo lo que podían para defender la villa.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la villa, vieron que varios soldados rana y soldados ave atacaban la entrada a la villa.

"¡Oh no, ya se han dado cuenta de la existencia de este lugar!" dijo Tiara muy asustada.

"No te preocupes Tiara no dejare que nada te pase" dijo Sonic mientras se disponía a correr hacia la batalla.

Blaze le dirigió una mirada a Solt, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Amy, quédate aquí con Tails, repelan a todo aquel que haya logrado filtrarse a la villa" dijo Solt.

"Está bien" dijo Amy.

Sonic, Blaze y Solt corrieron hacia la entrada de la villa para hacerles frente a los soldados.

Rápidamente entraron en combate contra los soldados, como era de esperarse estos no pudieron hacer nada ante la gran velocidad de Sonic, quien barría con las hileras de los soldados como si fueran hojas, por su parte Blaze y Solt luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra grandes grupos de soldados, quienes no tenían oportunidad ante las habilidades de Blaze y Solt.

Los soldados comenzaron a retroceder, y posteriormente a huir de la batalla, Sonic y compañía ya estaban saboreando el sabor de la victoria; pero súbitamente una ráfaga de viento muy violenta se llevó a Blaze y a Solt enviándolos muy lejos de allí.

"¡Blaze, Solt!" dijo Sonic muy preocupado.

Sonic volteo hacia las afueras de la villa, ya no había ni un solo soldado, solo había la silueta de una persona a lo lejos, que se acercaba hacia Sonic caminando muy tranquilamente.

"(¿Quién podrá ser… será?)" pensó Sonic mientras se preparaba para pelear.

El viento comenzó a soplar, tenía algo siniestro la forma en que soplaba, incluso movía a Sonic hacia atrás en momentos.

Galern hacia caminado hasta llegar a unos metros de distancia de Sonic, donde se detuvo y comenzó a analizar a Sonic.

"Tú debes ser ese tal Galern" dijo Sonic muy serio.

"…Apártate" dijo Galern.

"¿Qué?, ni de broma, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ya viste lo que le hice a tus soldaditos" dijo Sonic.

Galern se puso de perfil ante Sonic, puso su mano izquierda en la parte baja de su espalda, y extendió su brazo derecho en dirección a Sonic extendiendo levemente la palma de su mano, viendo a Sonic con sus ojos carmesí de una manera intimidadora.

"Vas a pelear…" dijo Sonic muy serio.

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad hacia Galern, pero el viento rápidamente comenzó a soplar muy fuerte en contra de Sonic, quien apenas y podía avanzar hacia Galern.

"¡¿Pero que pasa…?!" se preguntó Sonic mientras hacia un esfuerzo enorme por correr hacia Galern.

Galern comenzó a mover la muñeca de su mano derecha en círculos, y de pronto un enorme tornado comenzó a formarse alrededor de Sonic.

"¡Ni lo creas!" dijo Sonic mientras usaba su impulso supersónico, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, logrando salir del tornado.

Sonic avanzo hasta Galern a la velocidad del sonido, tenía la intención de embestir a Galern, pero por poco este logro evadir el ataque, para después impulsarse con la ayuda del viento y retroceder varios metros de Sonic.

Sonic freno y rápidamente comenzó a correr a la velocidad del sonido hacia Galern otra vez, pero esta vez Galern no esquivo el ataque, creo una barrera de viento circular muy potente, incluso formo un agujero en el suelo, esta barrera logro repeler a Sonic, mandándolo a volar a unos metros de Galern, esa barrera había golpeado muy fuerte a Sonic.

"Ugh" Sonic estaba levantándose cuando un tornado comenzó a formarse alrededor de Sonic otra vez.

"Eso no funcionara…" dijo Sonic mientras intentaba correr de nuevo, pero el daño que había sufrido lo había dejado muy aturdido.

El tornado se formó y levanto a Sonic, Galern comenzó a mover su brazo derecho en diagonal, en varias direcciones, Sonic salía a volar en esas direcciones chocando con los fuertes vendavales del tornado; el ataque de Galern duro varios minutos, hasta que decidió lanzar a Sonic al suelo con una fortísima corriente de aire.

"¡Wahh!" Sonic se estrelló en el suelo de una manera estrepitosa, levantando un montón de polvo.

Al terminar de pelear Galern se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la villa. Sonic había quedado inconsciente.

Amy, Tails y Tiara vieron a Galern dirigirse hacia la villa por lo que corrieron para interceptarlo.

"¡Rápido debemos impedir que llegue al anillo!" dijo Tiara mientras corría.

Los tres se interpusieron en el camino de Galern, quien se detuvo y con una mirada muy fría se quedó allí parado.

"¿Cómo nos has encontrado Galern?" pregunto Tiara.

"Dame el séptimo anillo del orden" dijo Galern.

"Primero tendrías que matarme" dijo Tiara mientras sacaba su bastón con el ruby del destino.

Tiara agito el bastón, el cual disparo una bola de fuego hacia Galern, la bola de fuego se estrelló en Galern explotando en llamas.

"¡Le has dado!" dijo Tails.

"…" Tiara aún estaba alerta.

Galern salió caminado de las llamas como si nada, había creado un campo de aire antes de que la bola de fuego le diera.

"Tails atrás, vete de aquí…" dijo Amy mientras se ponía delante de Tails, sosteniendo su Piko Piko Hammer.

"Pero Amy…" dijo Tails asustado.

"Vamos, encuentra a Sonic, Blaze y Solt… ve por ayuda" dijo Amy.

"Vamos Tails" dijo Tiara mientras corría hacia la villa.

Tails comenzó a correr también, volteaba hacia atrás ocasionalmente para ver a Amy.

"¡No pasaras por aquí!" grito Amy muy molesta.

Galern no mostraba ningún sentimiento, solo levanto su brazo y lo bajo de golpe, eso provoco que una enorme ráfaga de viento azotara a Amy contra el suelo.

"Ay… Ay" Amy se levantó después de ese ataque.

Amy comenzó a girar con su martillo, empezaba a formarse un tornado rosa, después de eso Amy se dirigió hacia Galern a toda velocidad, Galern intento hacer su barrera eólica pero no funciono Amy logro atravesarla y atacar a Galern, quien amortiguo el golpe sosteniendo el martillo con sus manos, haciendo que Amy dejara de girar; ahora Amy estaba haciendo mucha fuerza con el martillo que estaba siendo sostenido por Galern.

"¡Vaaamos!" grito Amy.

Amy logro levantar a Galern del suelo y mandarlo a volar a varios metros de distancia, pero al parecer a Galern no le afecto mucho cayo parado.

Galern corrió hacia Amy a gran velocidad impulsado por el viento, Amy arrojo el martillo al aire, y desvió el golpe de Galern con la palma de su mano, el martillo cayó sobre Galern golpeándolo muy duro.

En un acto muy rápido después de ser golpeado por Amy, Galern creo una explosión eólica muy potente, pero Amy tomo su martillo y rápidamente golpeo el suelo haciendo que el martillo quedara insertado en el suelo; Amy se sostuvo del martillo para no salir despedida por el potente vendaval.

Después del vendaval, Galern se paró.

"*Respiro agitado*, basta… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" pregunto Amy algo cansada.

De pronto, por detrás de Amy estaban llegando Tails, Tiara, Blaze y Solt.

"¡Amy!" dijo Tails mientras se acercaba a Amy.

Solt y Blaze se pusieron frente a Amy para protegerla.

"Déjanoslo a nosotros Amy" dijo Solt.

"Tú eres Galern… nos tomaste por sorpresa, no volverá a ocurrir" dijo Blaze enojada.

"No dejaremos que avances más" dijo Solt.

"…" Galern solo volvió a adoptar su pose de batalla otra vez.

Blaze y Solt corrieron hacia Galern, pero el viento comenzó a soplar en su contra, Blaze y Solt no podían avanzar por culpa del vendaval. Galern uso la misma técnica que uso contra Sonic, pero antes de poder llevarla a cabo, perdió la concentración por evadir un martillazo que se dirigía a él a toda velocidad.

Blaze y Solt retrocedieron.

"¿Puede controlar el viento?" se preguntó Blaze.

"El provoco esa ráfaga que nos arrojó tan lejos" se dijo Solt.

"Apártense, ustedes dos no son rivales para mi… en cambio esa chica si lo es" dijo Galern.

"¿Qué has dicho?" dijo Solt enojado.

"¿Amy?" pregunto Blaze sorprendida.

"Nunca nadie había podido golpearme… hasta el día de hoy, estoy muy sorprendido incluso es mejor que ese erizo azul que casi lo logra también" dijo Galern.

"¿Erizo Azul?... ¿te refieres a Sonic?... ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sonic?!" dijo Amy furiosa.

"Le derrote, fue muy sencillo, confía mucho en su velocidad" dijo Galern.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" pregunto Amy increíblemente enojada.

"Debe estar por allí" dijo Galern señalando con el dedo la dirección en la que había dejado a Sonic.

Amy corrió en esa dirección, pero Galern hizo que el viento soplara en contra de Amy, haciendo que no pudiera moverse.

"¡Déjame ir!" dijo Amy muy furiosa.

"Te propongo algo… solo hay dos cosas que me vuelven loco en este mundo, el poder y los combates" dijo Galern.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Amy sorprendida, el viento había dejado de soplar.

"Pelea contra mí, has sido la única persona en los dieciséis años que tengo de vida que ha logrado golpearme, tu estilo de lucha es único… vendré mañana a esta hora a este mismo lugar, solo tú y yo, si logras ganarme dejare de atacar este reino… pero si pierdes me entregaran el séptimo anillo del orden junto con el corazón de Tiamat, a mí me parece un buen trato" dijo Galern.

"¡Cobarde, pelea conmigo!" dijo Solt.

Amy estaba muy sorprendida.

"Tú decides, luchamos mañana y tienes una oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos, o luchamos ahora y aunque logres derrotarme seguiré intentando seguir con mis planes" dijo Galern.

"¡Amy, no le hagas caso, solo quiere confundirnos!" dijo Blaze.

"Acepto" dijo Amy muy seria.

"Amy…" dijo Solt muy sorprendido.

"Mañana vendré a esta hora, recuerda, solo tú y yo…" dijo Galern antes de irse caminando de allí como si nada.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Amy mientras corría en la dirección que Galern había señalado.

Amy seguida por Tails, Blaze, Tiara y Solt corrieron hasta Sonic, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Amy se acercó a Sonic y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"Sonic… estarás bien" dijo Amy muy preocupada.

Todos llevaron a Sonic a casa de Tiara, donde lo recostaron en una cama, Amy cuidaba mucho de Sonic, le puso los vendajes y calentó agua para las heridas.

"No puedo creer que Galern al fin haya encontrado nuestra villa…" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Amy, ¿Cómo pudiste acceder a algo así?" pregunto Blaze molesta.

"No lo sé… solo quería ver a Sonic" dijo Amy mientras ponía una toalla tibia en la frente de Sonic.

"Debe ser muy fuerte, Sonic acabo muy mal" dijo Solt.

"Desde niño, Galern fue instruido en el arte del combate… con el tiempo se convirtió en un guerrero invencible" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Eres una tonta, jamás podrás ganarle a Galern" dijo Tiara molesta.

Amy estaba cabizbaja.

"Ahh…" Sonic comenzaba despertar.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Amy alegre.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Sonic algo débil.

"Ya estás bien Sonic…" dijo Amy alegre.

"¿Dónde está Tiara?" pregunto Sonic preocupado.

"…" Amy guardo silencio.

"Aquí estoy Sonic" dijo Tiara, quien camino hasta la cama en donde se encontraba Sonic.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, estoy bien…" dijo Tiara.

"Estaba preocupado por ti…" dijo Sonic.

Amy se paró, su cabello le cubría los ojos, solo camino hacia la salida de la casa.

"Amy, espera" dijo Tails mientras la seguía.

Tiara se sentó en el lugar de Amy.

"Tu amiga acaba de cometer una estupidez" dijo Tiara molesta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sonic.

"Reto a Galern a un combate, solo ellos dos… cuando Galern gane se llevara el anillo del orden y otra cosa que no sé qué es…" dijo Tiara molesta.

"¿Amy hizo eso?... ¿en que estaba pensando?, jamás podrá ganar…" dijo Sonic.

"¿Solt, tu qué crees?" preguntó Blaze.

"No sé qué pensar…" dijo Solt meditativo.

"Yo tampoco creo que Amy tenga oportunidad, deberíamos pensar en cómo detener esta locura" dijo Blaze.

"Tienes razón…" dijo Solt no muy convencido.

Fuera de casa de Tiara, Amy estaba sentada en la cerca cabizbaja.

"¿Amy estas bien?" pregunto Tails preocupado.

"*Sniff*, no es nada Tails, no te preocupes" dijo Amy tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Pero Amy…" dijo Tails preocupado.

"¿Tu ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Amy tratando de sonreír un poco.

"… Creo que sí, gracias por preocuparte Amy" dijo Tails.

"Me da mucho gusto, sé que no es fácil…" dijo Amy con un aire de nostalgia.

Amy se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la villa.

"¿A dónde vas Amy?" preguntó Tails.

"Voy a prepararme para mañana, no será nada fácil" dijo Amy.

"¿De verdad piensas pelear contra él?..." pregunto Tails muy preocupado.

"Estoy algo oxidada en eso de los combates, pero creo que puedo lograrlo" dijo Amy.

"¿Eh?" Tails no entendía de qué estaba hablando Amy.

"Cuida de Sonic por mí, ¿si Tails?" dijo Amy antes de irse, Tails solo asintió con la cabeza.

Amy se dirigió hacia las afueras de la villa, cerca de allí había muchas rocas algo grandes en el suelo.

"(Este lugar es bueno para calentar… me traer muchos recuerdos…)" pensaba Amy mientras recordaba.

-Recuerdo-

Estaba en un jardín lleno de flores una eriza rosa muy pequeña vestida con una falda morada y una blusa verde con cara muy seria, visualizando una roca más grande que ella misma.

"Concéntrate Amy, no se trata de fuerza, es la técnica y el espíritu lo que lo hace posible" dijo una gatita de pelaje amarillo y un vestido rojo.

"…Mmm" Amy estaba concentrándose mucho.

Honey solo veía con mucho detalle todos los movimientos y la respiración de Amy, quien súbitamente corrió hacia la roca para darle una fuerte patada, al impactar la roca con tanta fuerza apenas y le hizo una grieta notable.

"No pude partirla…(la maestra Honey va a regañarme)" dijo Amy algo triste.

"¡Bravo Amy, lo has hecho genial!" dijo Honey aplaudiendo muy satisfecha.

"¿Eh?" Amy estaba confundida, por lo regular en los entrenamientos si algo no le salía a la perfección Honey la sermoneaba mucho.

"Para ser tan pequeña, el que hayas logrado hacer una grieta a una roca diamantina no está nada mal, la verdad esperaba que no le hicieras ni un rasguño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" dijo Honey.

"¡¿Me cambio la piedra por una piedra diamantina?!... ¡Buaaaa!" Amy se echó a llorar sosteniéndose su pie en señal de dolor.

"Oops, creo que era mejor no habértelo dicho…" dijo Honey rascándose la cabeza.

-Recuerdo 2-

Amy estaba sentada en un banquito de madera en una taberna, apenas y podía asomarse por la barra de la taberna. Unos hombres jabalí se sentaron junto a ella, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

"¡Jajaja, *Burp*, y fue entonces cuando pude tirarle todos los dientes a ese desgraciado!" dijo un hombre jabalí muy fortachón.

"¡Pero no es nada comparado con el jefe, él pudo ganarle a ese gorilón como si fuera nada!" dijo otro hombre jabalí mientras tomaba el tarro de cerveza y le daba un enorme trago.

De los baños de caballeros salió un hombre jabalí con un parche en el ojo derecho, tenía varias cicatrices y parecía un total vándalo, quien camino hacia sus otros compañeros jabalí.

"¡Pidan un barril de cerveza para mí, después de derrotar a esos primates bandoleros necesito un buen trago de cerveza!" dijo el hombre jabalí mientras se dirigía a la barra para sentarse, no se dio cuenta de que Amy estaba sentada en el banquito donde acostumbraba a sentarse y se sentó sobre ella.

"¡Ay!" grito Amy mientras era aplastada por el hombre jabalí tan grande.

"¡Waahhh!" grito el hombre jabalí al ser pinchado por las púas de Amy.

El hombre jabalí salto del dolor, todos se rieron de él.

"¡Quien se atrevió a jugarme una broma, a mí el gran Alarico!" dijo el hombre jabalí.

Todos se callaron de inmediato, estaban muy asustados, el hombre era líder de una banda de clase A de mercenarios conocida como los basidios, una banda muy cruel y sanguinaria.

"U-Usted se s-sentó en mi…" dijo Amy nerviosa.

"¿Qué?... ¿una niñita?... ¡jajajajaja!" Alarico comenzó a carcajearse sin control.

"…" Amy estaba a punto de llorar.

"¡Vete a casa a jugar con tus muñecas, o de lo contrario te aplastare, no tengo problemas con darle palizas a niñitas como tú!" dijo Alarico mientras se tronaba los huesos de los dedos.

"P-Pero mi maestra me dijo que me quedara aquí…" dijo Amy nerviosa.

"¿Qué…?, no me importa en absoluto, ¡te dije que te fueras de aquí debilucha, largo!" dijo Alarico muy enfadado.

Alarico se sacó tanto de sus casillas que estuvo a punto de golpearla con su enorme puño.

"¡Ahh!" Amy grito asustada mientras se cubría su cabecita con sus manos.

"¡Alto!, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" dijo Honey mientras entraba a la taberna.

"¿Eh?... ¡¿Q-Que haces tú a-aquí?!" pregunto Alarico muy nervioso.

Honey se acercó furiosa a Alarico y a Amy.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces Amy, no irías a dejar que este bruto te hiciera daño?!" dijo Honey muy enojada.

"P-Pero maestra… es muy grande y feo…" dijo Amy con los ojos llorosos.

"¡No me importa!... siempre te he dicho que no dejes que nadie te subestime, vamos" dijo Honey mientras sacaba a Amy de la taberna.

Los de la taberna estaban muy sorprendidos, podían escucharse murmullos.

"¿Es ella Honey the Cat…?" pregunto un hombre jabalí.

"No puedo creer que sea una mercenaria de clase S" dijo otro hombre jabalí muy sorprendido.

Honey saco a Amy de la taberna, y la dejo fuera, después entro a la taberna otra vez y salió con Alarico de las orejas.

"¡¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?!" dijo Alarico muy furioso mientras era arrastrado por Honey.

"Aquí esta Amy, demuéstrale que puedes darle una paliza…" dijo Honey mientras dejaba a Alarico frente a Amy.

"¡¿Qué?!" se preguntó Amy muy asustada.

"¡Jajaja, debes de estar de broma, ¿quieres que mate a esta mocosa?!" dijo Alarico jactándose.

"Vamos Amy, demuéstrame lo que vales" dijo Honey muy seria.

Amy estaba temblando del miedo, al ver que Alarico se acercaba a ella para intentar aplastarla.

Alarico dio el primer golpe sin pensarlo, pero Amy con mucha técnica pudo desviar el golpe con la palma de sus manos, haciendo que el puñetazo de Alarico se estrellara en el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Alarico muy sorprendido.

Amy salto un poco y le asesto a Alarico varias patadas en la cara, para cuando Amy termino dejo inconsciente a Alarico; todos en la taberna habían salido a ver la pelea, estaban con la quijada en el suelo al ver que una pequeña niña le había ganado al temible Alarico.

Honey se acercó a Amy y le desordeno el pelo.

"Amy nunca dejes que nadie te subestime, tu vales mucho, eres muy talentosa, la nieta del gran señor Rose, y además mi alumna… nunca dejes que nadie te imponga limites, nadie más que tú misma te los pones" dijo Honey mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Amy.

"… Gracias maestra" dijo Amy contenta.

Honey se giró hacia la taberna.

"Si alguien más se atreve a subestimar a mi alumna, se las verá conmigo" dijo Honey muy seria.

Todos los que estaban fuera de la taberna se metieron a la misma de inmediato.

"Vamos Amy, regresemos a casa, estaba consiguiendo un trabajo, perdón por dejarte sola en un lugar como ese…" dijo Honey, luego sonrió y agrego, "Con ese trabajo tendremos suficiente como para no trabajar un mes".

-Fin de los recuerdos-

Amy estaba parada frente a la roca, muy nostálgica, había recordado las palabras de su maestra. De inmediato se puso a calentar, después hizo varios ejercicios y comenzó a practicar sus artes marciales.

"(Puedo ganarle a ese tal Galern)" pensaba Amy mientras daba fortísimas patadas que rompían el viento a su alrededor.

Justo cuando Amy iba a comenzar a partir las rocas, escucho que alguien la llamaba.

"Amy" dijo Blaze mientras se acercaba a Amy.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Amy.

"¿De verdad vas en serio con eso de pelear contra Galern?" pregunto Blaze preocupada.

"Claro, no dejare que se salga con la suya después de lo que le hizo a Sonic" dijo Amy.

"Pero no podrás ganarle él es muy fuerte" dijo Blaze.

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta el final del combate" dijo Amy.

"Aun así, te estaba buscando para decirte que tu no pelearas, seremos Sonic, Solt y yo quienes lo hagan" dijo Blaze.

"¿Por qué crees que no puedo siquiera hacerle frente a Galern?" preguntó Amy.

"Bueno, tu no peleas Amy" dijo Blaze.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Amy.

"*Suspiro*, ¿no cambiaras de idea verdad?" preguntó Blaze.

"No" dijo Amy mientras le daba la espalda a Blaze y se ponía en pose de batalla para golpear la roca.

"Aun así, tu no pelearas, estaremos en casa de Tiara, hasta luego" dijo Blaze antes de irse.

"Me subestiman… pero no me importa, porque los limites me los pongo yo…" dijo Amy antes de darle un potente puñetazo a la roca, haciéndola pedazos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Tiara.

"Ya me siento mejor, solo fueron unos rasguños" dijo Sonic mientras daba saltitos.

"La única manera en la que podrían ganarle a Galern es trabajando en equipo" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"La vez pasada me confié, pero esta vez no pasara lo mismo" dijo Sonic.

Blaze entro a la casa.

"Blaze, ¿hablaste con Amy?" preguntó Solt.

"Si, aún sigue necia" dijo Blaze.

"Solo lograra que la lastimen" dijo Sonic.

"¿Por qué Galern querría pelear contra ella?" se preguntó Solt.

"Si vemos el lado amable, su amiga nos consiguió un día más" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"Mph, pero es una cabezota, si piensa que voy a darle el anillo del orden cuando pierda está muy equivocada" dijo Tiara molesta.

"No te preocupes no dejaremos que se lleven el anillo" dijo Sonic.

"Solo nos queda esperar a mañana" dijo Solt.

Amy estaba entrenando muy duro, ya había atardecido.

"(Uff, si sigo entrenando me agotare, será mejor dejarlo así)" pensó Amy.

Amy decidió irse de allí, rumbo a la villa.

Mientras tanto en Muddy Swamp.

"¡Lord Galern, por fin ha regresado!, ¿dígame tiene ya en su poder el séptimo anillo del orden?" preguntó Namtaru.

"No" dijo Galern mientras caminaba a un lado de la luz morada Namtaru.

"¿Cómo qué no?... ¡debió haberlo conseguido ya!" dijo Namtaru enojado.

"Veré si mañana puedo conseguirlo, Namtaru ha aparecido alguien muy fuerte" dijo Galern.

"No otra vez, ¿volvió a retar a alguien?..." dijo Namtaru.

"Así es, creo que esta vez podrían ganarme" dijo Galern.

"Más le vale ganar o nuestro dios maestro se pondrá muy furioso… de solo pensarlo quisiera estar muerto" dijo Namtaru.

"…" Galern no dijo nada.

"Me había olvidado de comentarle, por fin he logrado crear mi más grande invento, el DoomVirus" dijo Namtaru.

"No me importa Namtaru, mi única tarea es despertar a nuestro dios maestro" dijo Galern.

Galern se retiró a las habitaciones de la casa del árbol de la ciudadela del pantano.

Mientras tanto Amy había regresado a la casa de Tiara.

"Amy, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó Tails.

"Me preparaba para mañana" dijo Amy.

"¿Sigues con esa idea?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es, ahora necesito descansar un poco" dijo Amy.

"No pelearas, no podrás contra Galern, nosotros nos encargamos" dijo Sonic.

"Aun así peleare" dijo Amy.

"Pero tú no sabes pelear Amy" dijo Sonic un poco molesto.

"No me conoces, nunca te has interesado en mí, siempre que intento platicar contigo sales corriendo… por eso no sabes nada de mi" dijo Amy triste.

"No necesito saber nada de ti, a simple vista se ve que no sabes nada de combates" dijo Sonic molesto.

"Desde que te conocí deje de practicar, creí que no te gustaría alguien poco femenina, pero creo que cometí un error al dejar de practicar…" dijo Amy.

Todos estaban allí escuchando la discusión de Sonic y Amy, el profesor Gazebo se acercó a Amy.

"¿Has estado entrenando verdad?" preguntó el profesor Gazebo.

"Si" contesto Amy.

"Debes estar cansada, te agradezco lo que hiciste, eres muy valiente, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a descansar, puedes usar la habitación de arriba, tiene baño por si quieres darte un baño" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

"¿Uh?... gracias" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Pero papa, por su culpa podemos perder el anillo" dijo Tiara molesta.

"No debes enfadarte por cosas que aún no han sucedido" dijo el profesor Gazebo serio.

Amy subió las escaleras de la casa y fue a darse un baño después de tan duro entrenamiento, solo se dedicaría a descansar para el combate contra Galern.

"Ustedes también deberían descansar" dijo el profesor Gazebo mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

"Es cierto" dijo Solt.

"Gracias por las habitaciones profesor Gazebo" dijo Blaze.

"No es nada" dijo el profesor Gazebo.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a descansar, Sonic acompaño a Tiara a su habitación, igual que Solt acompaño a Blaze.

"Gracias por todo Sonic" dijo Tiara.

"No es nada, siempre me gusta ayudar" dijo Sonic.

"Eres muy lindo… lo siento tenía que decirlo" dijo Tiara.

"Je, tú también eres muy linda" dijo Sonic mientras sostenía la barbilla de Tiara tiernamente.

"…" Tiara estaba sonrojada.

"Eres muy bonita, me gustas mucho" dijo Sonic.

"… Tú también me gustas…" dijo Tiara.

Sonic se acercó a Tiara y la beso, Tiara correspondió al beso de Sonic.

"(Oh no, ¿pero qué haces Sonic?)" pensó Tails preocupado mientras los veía escondido desde la puerta de su habitación.

"Estaré siempre a tu lado Tiara" dijo Sonic.

Tiara solo se derretía ante las palabras de Sonic, quien se despidió con otro beso de Tiara y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por su parte Blaze y Solt, estaba viendo juntos las estrellas por la ventana de la habitación de Blaze.

"¿Dejaras pelear a Amy, verdad?" preguntó Blaze.

"Solo intervendré si necesita ayuda, no será fácil convencer a Sonic, de verdad cree que Amy no tiene ninguna posibilidad" dijo Solt.

"¿Tu si crees que pueda hacerle frente?" pregunto Blaze algo sorprendida.

"No lo sé, no la conozco de mucho tiempo, así que no puedo juzgarla" dijo Solt.

"Creo que tienes razón, confió en ti" dijo Blaze.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano todos ya se habían levantado, esperaban impacientemente la llegada de Galern a las afueras de la villa.

"Ya debe estar por llegar, Amy por favor retrocede, si fuera posible regresa a casa de Tiara, allí estarás a salvo con ella y el profesor Gazebo.

"No lo hare, ya te lo dije" dijo Amy.

"Solo conseguirás hacerte daño" dijo Sonic molesto.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sonic?, estas muy raro, es como si no fueras tu" dijo Amy.

Tails estaba muy atento a la plática, el también sentía lo mismo, sabía que algo andaba mal con Sonic.

"¡Aquí viene!" dijo Blaze muy seria la ver a Galern en la lejanía.

Galern caminaba muy tranquilo hasta donde estaban los demás, el viento no soplaba en absoluto, el ambiente estaba muy calmado.

"Amy retrocede deja que yo me encargue" dijo Sonic muy serio al ver a Galern tan cerca.

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿estas lista para pelear?" dijo Galern muy tranquilo.

"¡Déjate de tonterías, seré yo quien pelee contra ti!" dijo Sonic enojado.

"¿Mmm?... eres ese erizo azul de ayer, no me interesa luchar contra ti, no sabes pelear, solo usas la velocidad y la fuerza bruta" dijo Galern.

"Con eso me basta para patearte el trasero" dijo Sonic muy confiado.

"Está bien peleare contra ti, pero cuando termine, será ella quien pelee" dijo Galern.

"Eso no pasara, acabare contigo" dijo Sonic.

Sonic corrió hacia Galern a gran velocidad, estaba muy decidido en ganar, pero al llegar a Galern e intentar golpearlo, Galern muy ágilmente se hizo a un lado poniéndole el pie a Sonic haciendo que se tropezara, y que Sonic se revocara en el suelo.

"…" Galern veía con mucha atención a Sonic.

Después de dar muchas vueltas en el suelo y detenerse, Sonic se paró muy enojado.

"¡No volverá a ocurrir, ya sé cómo peleas!" dijo Sonic muy molesto mientras volvía a cargar contra Galern, pero antes de que Sonic tacleara a Galern, este dio un salto muy ágilmente, Sonic previo esto y rápidamente freno usando su Power Brake, para inmediatamente después volver a cargar contra Galern que apenas iba a caer al suelo, sin embargo Galern brincaba ante cada intento de Sonic, hasta que Galern levanto su pierna derecha impactando con Sonic en la cabeza, Sonic seguía corriendo para hacer retroceder a Galern, sin embargo no funcionaba, de alguna manera Galern no retrocedía ni un pelo.

"La forma en la que está parado, está haciendo apoyo en el suelo en el punto fuerte de la tierra, eso es el Dianxue, por eso Sonic no puede moverlo" dijo Amy.

"¿Cómo sabes eso Amy?" pregunto Tails sorprendido.

"…" Amy no dijo nada.

Blaze y Solt también estaban sorprendidos.

"Ya me canse de ti" dijo Galern.

Galern rápidamente giro su pierna golpeando el tobillo derecho de Sonic, el impulso fue tal que hizo que Sonic tropezara de nuevo, pero Galern uso si misma pierna y el movimiento rotatorio que llevaba para darle vueltas a Sonic, y de una patada letal con el talón de su pie bajo a Sonic al suelo, estrellándolo de una manera estrepitosa; inmediatamente después de haber azotado a Sonic en el suelo, Galern preparo su mano para darle un golpe fulminante sin dudarlo ni un segundo, estuvo a punto de matar a Sonic, pero en el último minuto este ataque fue detenido por Amy, usando un bloqueo de manos especial.

"…" Galern se quedó quieto allí, su golpe mortal había sido detenido.

Rápidamente Galern dio un salto hacia atrás.

"Sonic, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Sonic apenas y podía moverse.

"Ughh, me tomo por sorpresa" dijo Sonic muy aturdido.

"Solt, por favor…" dijo Amy mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Galern.

"…" Solt se acercó a Sonic y lo cargo.

"Aun puedo con el…" dijo Sonic.

"Ya no puedes luchar Sonic… si Amy necesita ayuda, será mejor que te recuperes para ese momento" dijo Solt.

Solt se llevó cargando a Sonic hasta donde estaban Blaze y Tails.

"Desde un principio debí luchar contra ti" dijo Galern con mirada de póker, con sus ojos carmesí, intentando intimidar a Amy.

"…" Amy adoptó una posición de combate lateral, separo sus piernas un poco, doblando las rodillas levemente, mientras ponía su mano derecha frente a su cara flexionando el codo extendiendo la mano, y su mano izquierda a la altura del pecho en puño con el codo flexionado.

Galern también adopto su postura de combate usual.

"(Lo veo usa Dianxue, un arte marcial muy peligrosa, solo la usan asesinos profesionales)" pensaba Amy mientras recordaba a Honey.

"El Dianxue o comúnmente conocido como Dim Mak, es un arte marcial que solo usan los asesinos del muy bajo mundo, son capaces de asesinar a su objetivo con tan solo un toque, además de que ser tremendamente ofensiva, esta arte marcial también es muy defensiva, ya que puedes apoyarte en los puntos fuertes de tu cuerpo o del terreno en tus pies para disminuir el daño hasta en un cien por ciento" dijo la voz de Honey en el recuerdo de Amy.

"(Debo concentrarme, una posición lateral cubre la mayoría de mis puntos vitales, haciendo que el Dianxue no sea tan efectivo…)" pensaba Amy.

Amy y Galern no se movían, esperaban que el a que uno de ellos dos hiciera el primer movimiento.

"¿Qué hacen, porque no se mueven?" preguntó Blaze.

"No lo sé, esto es nuevo para mí" dijo Solt.

Sonic solo observaba.

"Amy, creo que sabe lo que hace" dijo Tails.

"Basta de juegos, tendré que ser yo quien ataque primero entonces" dijo Galern.

Galern se impulsó en el suelo, dando un salto horizontal muy rápido, se dirigía hacia Amy a gran velocidad.

"(Bien, se ha desesperado)" pensó Amy.

Galern ataco a con su mano derecha extendida, como si se tratara de una navaja, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo se sostenía el derecho con mucha fuerza, Al ver esto Amy supo que no podría desviar el ataque, así que opto por evadirlo, pero Galern previo eso y con su codo derecho golpeo a Amy en la espalda muy fuertemente.

"¡Ahh!" Amy cayó de rodillas al suelo por el dolor.

Rápidamente Amy dio una patada baja giratoria, Galern no esperaba que pudiera aguantar un golpe letal como ese, así que Amy logro golpear a Galern en los pies haciendo que cayera, en la misma rotación de Amy y antes de que Galern cayera al suelo, Amy lo sujeto de los pies y lo arrojo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, azotando a Galern en el suelo, rápidamente Amy soltó a Galern de los pies e intento golpear a Galern en la cara con un puñetazo muy potente, pero Galern rápidamente desde el suelo atrapo el puñetazo con su mano derecha, Amy rápidamente ataco con otro puñetazo con su otro brazo, pero igualmente fue bloqueado por Galern.

Galern flexiono las rodillas para intentar dar una patada de canguro a Amy, pero esta hizo lo mismo, impactando con los pies de Galern.

"*pujido*, ¿Cómo es que no te mate con el Dianxue?" dijo Galern.

"Yo también lo es usar, de una manera defensiva" dijo Amy mientras ambos hacían fuerza por soltarse el uno del otro.

Galern soltó a Amy, quien dio un salto acrobático hacia atrás retrocediendo mucho.

Galern se paró del suelo.

"¿De dónde saliste?" preguntó Galern.

"Eso no te importa" dijo Amy.

Era Amy esta vez quien decidió tener la iniciativa en el ataque, corrió hacia Galern y comenzó a atacar con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, Galern evadía los que podía, mientras bloqueaba los demás.

La batalla duro mucho tiempo, Galern era golpeado fuertemente de vez en cuando, al igual que Amy, ambos estaban muy igualados en habilidad, al final los dos acabaron en el suelo extremadamente cansados, perecía un empate.

"*Respiro de cansancio*" Amy estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, ya tenía varios golpes encima.

"Fuuu" Galern usaba una técnica de respiración un poco rara.

"(No es bueno, recupera el aliento más rápido que yo…)" pensó Amy.

"¡Ya basta Galern!" dijo una voz chillona muy molesta.

"¿Namtaru?" preguntó Galern.

"Solo pierdes el tiempo, esa chica te dejara herido, y serás blanco fácil para sus amigos" dijo Namtaru.

"No te metas Namtaru, esto es entre ella y yo" dijo Galern.

"El dios maestro se equivocó contigo, tu jamás serás capaz de cumplir con su cometido, después de todo tu eres luz…" dijo Namtaru.

La luz morada se materializo en una criatura repugnante, tenía patas de cangrejo, y una substancia morada emanaba de lo que parecía su cabeza.

"¡!" Galern se sorprendió al ver aquella criatura.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" pregunto Blaze algo asustada al ver aquella criatura tan repugnante.

"¡Puede ser!... ¡debe ser el demonio de esta dimensión!" dijo Solt mientras hacía aparecer su espada.

"¿Qué rayos haces Namtaru… eres tú?" pregunto Galern confundido.

"Matare dos pájaros de un tiro, liberare a mi dios maestro Nergal, y podre matar a su parte celestial al mismo tiempo, ¡mi maestro estará muy complacido!" dijo Namtaru regocijándose.

Namtaru se movía a una velocidad alarmante, se dirigió en dirección a casa de Tiara.

"No, debemos pararlo" dijo Solt mientras salía corriendo tras Namtaru.

"¡Solt!" dijo Blaze intentando detener a Solt, pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

Sonic aun no podía correr a su máxima velocidad.

"¿Namtaru… un demonio?…" dijo Galern mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Apártate" dijo Amy mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo pasar a un lado de Galern.

"Espera… no sé qué está pasando" dijo Galern muy confundido.

Sonic, Blaze y Tails corrieron hacia Amy para ver si estaba bien.

"¿Amy, estas bien?" pregunto Tails preocupado.

"Si estaré bien… ustedes vayan a casa de Tiara e intenten detener a ese demonio, yo me quedare para intentar detener a Galern" dijo Amy.

"¿Estarás bien Amy?" preguntó Blaze.

"No se preocupen, vayan a ayudar a Solt" dijo Amy.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron rápidamente a casa de Tiara, Amy se giró para ver a Galern.

"¿Qué está pasando… todo este tiempo… trabaje con un demonio?" se preguntó Galern.

"Ahora resulta que no sabías nada…" dijo Amy.

"No, debe ser un error, seguro que liberara al dios maestro para acabar con el demonio Tiamat" se dijo Galern.

"… Él es un demonio… y tu trabajas para el" dijo Amy seria.

"Debo ver qué ocurre, ¡a un lado!" dijo Galern.

"Ni lo creas" dijo Amy.

Ninguno de los dos tenia fuerzas para moverse.

En casa de Tiara estaban alerta por lo que pudiera pasar, pero jamás se esperaron la llegada de una criatura tan repugnante como la que les fue a visitar.

Namtaru arraso con la gente de la villa matándolos a todos de una manera muy cruel, cuando llego a casa de Tiara despedazo el frente de la casa, dejando expuestos al profesor Gazebo y a Tiara.

"¡Por fin el séptimo anillo del orden será mío!" dijo Namtaru.

"¡Tiara huye de aquí, toma el anillo y vete!" dijo el profesor Gazebo mientras le bloqueaba el paso a Namtaru.

"¡Pero papa, no puedo dejarte!" dijo Tiara llorando.

"¡Hazlo de una ve-¡" el profesor Gazebo no pudo terminar de hablar, Namtaru lo había atravesado con uno de sus brazos en forma de cuchilla, matándolo en el acto.

Namtaru arrojo cruelmente el cuerpo del profesor Gazebo hacia atrás, después se acercó peligrosamente a Tiara, quien se había desmayado de la impresión, Namtaru tomo el anillo del orden que había dejado caer Tiara.

"¡Wahahahahaha, los siete anillos son míos!" gritaba Namtaru histéricamente.

De pronto otros seis anillos salieron de Namtaru y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de él, brillando intensamente.

"¡Anillos del orden rebélenme la ubicación del corazón de Tiamat!" dijo Namtaru.

Los anillos del orden se posicionaron frente a Namtaru, alineándose, el bastón de Tiara comenzó a levitar y el ruby del destino comenzó a brillar mucho.

"¡Allí esta, anillos destrúyanlo de una vez!" dijo Namtaru.

Súbitamente el ruby del destino estallo en mil pedazos, el resto del bastón cayó al suelo, de pronto una enorme nube oscura comenzó a cubrir la villa.

"¡Si, si, si, si!" decía Namtaru de una forma maniática.

Rápidamente Solt uso su espada para partir a Namtaru a la mitad, saltando frente a Tiara para protegerla.

"¡Eres un monstruo, lo que le hiciste a esa gente inocente no tiene nombre!" dijo Solt muy furioso.

"¡Uwaah!" la criatura se retorcía del dolor por haber sido partido a la mitad.

"¡No tienes perdón!" dijo Solt mientras corría hacia Namtaru y con su espada lo rebanaba en varios pedazos.

Solt dio un salto hacia atrás.

"¡No puede ser… esa fuerza… esa luz… es la luz de la luna… ¡la luz de Sin!" dijo la voz de Namtaru incorpóreo.

"¡Tiara!" dijo Solt mientras se acercaba a Tiara para ayudarla.

Los restos de Namtaru comenzaban a quemarse en luz, había sido derrotado por Solt.

"¡Jaja, pensar que los dioses aun reencarnaron en mortales… que mejor blanco para mi DoomVirus que el dios de la luna Sin!" dijo la voz de Namtaru.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Solt sorprendido.

De los pocos restos de Namtaru salió una pequeña espina negra, imperceptible a simple vista, el cual le dio Solt, quien sintió un pequeño piquete en el brazo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó Solt.

"¡Jajaja, tus días están contados!" dijo por última vez Namtaru antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Rápidamente Sonic, Blaze y Tails llegaron a casa de Tiara, estaba todos muy asustados por lo que habían visto de camino allí.

"Esto es horrible…" dijo Blaze muy asustada.

"Esos demonios son capaces de hacer estas atrocidades" dijo Sonic meditativo.

Tails estaba muy pálido.

Cuando Sonic vio a Tiara corrió hacia ella muy rápidamente y la cargo entre sus brazos.

"¡Tiara, Tiara, respóndeme por favor!" decía Sonic muy preocupado.

"Descuida Sonic está bien, solo se ha desmayado" dijo Solt.

"¿Dónde está el profesor Gazebo?" pregunto Blaze mientras lo buscaba, sin éxito.

"Blaze… el" dijo Sol muy triste.

"No…" dijo Blaze triste.

"Esos demonios, solo han causado pena y sufrimiento… en el lugar en donde se encuentren causan dolor a las personas… tenemos que acabar con ellos" dijo Sonic increíblemente enojado.

"Lo sé, Erra, Ura, Ereshkigal y ahora ese tal Namtaru… son todos unos desgraciados" dijo Solt mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza.

De pronto Blaze y Solt sintieron un escalofrió que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"¡No… puede ser… esa sensación!" dijo Solt muy alterado.

Blaze estaba temblando.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Tails.

Blaze y Solt, no podían reaccionar ante tal sensación.

Cada vez era más evidente, la maldad en el ambiente se hacía presente, las nubes negras solo indicaban un presagio oscuro.

Mientras tanto Amy y Galern aún seguían confrontándose.

"Este viento oscuro, huele a azufre… es como estar en el infierno…" dijo Galern muy asustado.

"Es como en aquellas ocasiones… debe ser uno de esos demonios" dijo Amy asustada.

"Debo detenerlo, déjame pasar" dijo Galern.

"¿Qué dices, vas a detenerlo?... ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?" pregunto Amy dudosa.

"Ese maldito de Namtaru, me engaño todos estos años… me hizo creer que con la ayuda de los siete anillos y con la destrucción del corazón de Tiamat podríamos traer a el paraíso de vuelta a la tierra" dijo Galern.

"¿Qué?... no entiendo de que hablas" dijo Amy.

"Esa voz que había estado escuchando en mis sueños, tenía razón, Tiamat no es un demonio, es una diosa… y el dios maestro Nergal es el demonio" dijo Galern.

"Nergal… recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre… ¡el hermano de Ereshkigal!" dijo Amy muy sorprendida.

"Por favor ayúdame a detener a ese demonio" dijo Galern.

"Te creo, pero ambos estamos muy heridos, dudo que podamos hacer algo" dijo Amy.

"Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada" dijo Galern.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Amy mientras corría hacia la villa.

"(¿Puede moverse?... yo también puedo)" pensó Galern mientras corría tras Amy.

De las nubes negras, descendía una figura humanoide muy siniestra.

"Ese debe de ser uno de los siete demonios de los que hablo Ereshkigal, ¿Por qué aparece ahora… que hizo ese tal Namtaru para liberarlo?" preguntó Solt.

Blaze vio al lado de Tiara, vio los restos del bastón que llevaba el ruby del destino.

"El ruby del destino… igual que el cetro de joyas… esos demonios, ¡están atrapados dentro de artefactos mágicos!" dijo Blaze muy asombrada.

"Es cierto, todo tiene sentido ahora… el surgimiento de Erra, se dio hace mucho tiempo, justo después de la quema de varios libros sagrados, entre ellos el libro de la iluminación" dijo Solt.

El demonio que descendía a la tierra, extendió dos grandes alas.

"Cada demonio es más poderoso que el anterior" dijo Blaze.

"Ughh" Solt comenzó a quejarse de algo.

"¿Solt?" pregunto Blaze preocupada mientras corría hacia Solt.

"Ughh" Solt cayo de rodillas al suelo, su visión se nublo, tenía un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo.

"¡¿Solt responde, que ocurre?!" pregunto Blaze muy preocupada.

"¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó Sonic.

Sol no pudo más y cayó al suelo.

"¡Solt, Solt!" Blaze estaba muerta de preocupación, por más que moviera a Solt, este no reaccionaba.

Amy y Galern llegaron a casa de Tiara, Amy estaba espantada al ver tal masacre, incluso al ver a Solt en el suelo se alarmo mucho, corriendo para ver que ocurría.

"¡¿Qué pasa con Solt?!" pregunto Amy muy alterada.

"¡No lo sé, de repente se debilito!" dijo Blaze mientras revisaba a Solt.

Galern estaba viendo intranquilo aquel demonio que descendía de los cielos, lo veía con mucha rabia.

"Un demonio que desciende del cielo… eso es lo que eres…" dijo Galern muy serio.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?!" pregunto Sonic muy enojado, dispuesto a atacar a Galern en cualquier momento.

"Sonic, él va a ayudar" dijo Amy.

"¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡él es nuestro enemigo!" dijo Sonic.

"Lo sé, después de que acabemos con ese demonio nos ocuparemos de el" dijo Amy muy seria.

"Solt… por favor respóndeme" dijo Blaze muy triste.

El demonio que había descendido del cielo, ya había llegado al suelo, no se movía mucho, pero su sola presencia era suficiente para aterrar hasta al más valiente.

"Debemos atacar ahora que está débil… después de despertar de un largo sueño tiene que estar débil" dijo Galern.

"Creo que tienes razón… ¿pero de verdad tendremos oportunidad contra un dios?" se preguntó Amy nerviosa.

"Descuida, con mis habilidades de combate junto a las tuyas, quizá tengamos oportunidad, ¡vamos!" dijo Galern antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia Nergal.

"Sonic, ¿Qué harás?" pregunto Amy triste al ver que Sonic cuidaba demasiado de Tiara, simplemente demasiado.

"Protegeré a Tiara, no importa lo que pase" dijo Sonic.

Amy no dijo nada después de eso y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Nergal, Sonic dejo a Tiara recostada en el suelo.

"Tails" dijo Sonic antes de salir corriendo hacia Nergal.

"Yo me encargo, Blaze cuidare de Solt y Tiara, será mejor que les ayudes…" dijo Tails.

"Por favor Tails, te lo encargo mucho… de verdad" dijo Blaze muy preocupada.

"Vamos Blaze" dijo Tails.

Blaze asintió con la cabeza y se puso en marcha.

Galern ya había llegado ante Nergal, quien estaba en posición fetal vertical en el suelo, tenía forma humana y alas de ángel, pero había algo muy siniestro en él.

"¡No permitiré que subas el infierno al mundo de los vivos!" dijo Galern mientras atacaba ferozmente a Nergal con poderosas corrientes de viento cortante, sin embargo Nergal no se inmutaba para nada.

"Grr… ¡no me rendiré tan fácil!" dijo Galern mientras seguía con los ataques.

"Es inútil… hijo mío" dijo Nergal con una voz muy profunda.

"¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver!" dijo Galern muy molesto.

"Tenemos mucho que ver, más de lo que tú crees" dijo Nergal mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, extendiendo sus gloriosas alas.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Galern confundido.

"Tú eres una parte de mí, eres mi parte celestial" dijo Nergal.

"¡Imposible, ¿de qué hablas?!" dijo Nergal muy furioso.

"Me da mucha tristeza, pero mi hermana Ereshkigal ha sido destruida… ambos éramos los únicos ángeles caídos de los siete demonios ancestrales" dijo Nergal.

"Ereshkigal… Kigal… esa voz… ¡se llamaba Kigal!... ¡No puede ser!... mi hermana Kigal…" dijo Galern muy confundido, hasta cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

"Así es, hace tiempo la diosa Tiamat nos encerró en siete artefactos mágicos, encerró a los siete demonios… pero mi hermana y yo fuimos capaces de salir parcialmente de nuestras prisiones, creando a un ser vivo a partir de nuestro lado celestial… a ese ser vivo le encomendamos una misión, le metimos la idea de que a cualquier costo debía destruir nuestra prisión, pero tanto mi hermana como yo nos equivocamos, nuestro lado celestial, es, muy bueno…" dijo Nergal.

Amy había llegado al lugar, se paró a un lado de Galern.

"No me importa, ¿pero estas bien?" preguntó Amy.

"Déjame solo, vete… estamos condenados" dijo Galern.

Amy hizo aparecer su Piko Piko Hammer, esperaba cualquier oportunidad para atacar a Nergal.

Sonic y Blaze llegaron al lugar también, no hicieron mucho caso Galern, solo estaban alerta para la batalla contra Nergal.

"Mortales absurdos… no tienen oportunidad contra mí, el primer dios más poderoso de los siete, su destino esta sellado, serán destruidos… que así sea" dijo Nergal.

Una densa niebla negra cubrió a Nergal, sus alas pasaron de ser celestes a diabólicas además de que Nergal no tenía rasgos faciales dos grandes y rasgados ojos rojos aparecieron en su cara, todo su cuerpo se tornó oscuro.

"¡Aquí viene!" dijo Blaze.

Era inevitable la batalla contra Nergal, Sonic, Amy y Blaze dieron lo mejor de sí, Sonic y Blaze atacaban a Nergal con su grandiosa velocidad, pero no servía de mucho, mientras Amy le propinaba golpes de gran fuerza, Nergal no sufría ningún daño.

"¡No le afectan en nada nuestros ataques!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Hey tu ayúdanos, no te quedes allí!" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué caso tiene?… es un dios… simples mortales no podemos contra un dios" dijo Galern.

"Amy déjalo, no ayudara está del lado de ese demonio tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros" dijo Blaze.

Los tres siguieron en su lucha contra Nergal, pero poco a poco eran superados por el gran poder del dios demonio.

"Mis poderes regresan poco a poco a mi… pronto ser capaz de enviarlos a Oblivion…" dijo Nergal.

Galern estaba inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, hasta que escucho una voz.

"(Hermano, sé que nunca nos conocimos… pero tienes que recuperarte, tú no eres un simple mortal, eres mitad dios, puedes hacerle frente a Nergal y destruirlo, justo como hice yo con Ereshkigal… ¡vamos no te des por vencido!" dijo la voz de Kigal.

"Mi hermana… me está hablando… ¿Dónde estás?" dijo Galern mientras se ponía de pie.

"Ya no existo más… este es un último esfuerzo de mi alma para comunicarme contigo… yo no sabía que tenía un hermano, el destino puede ser cruel a veces, hermano, no se te ocurra morir" dijo por última vez la voz de Kigal.

"Te encontrare hermana, dondequiera que estés… ahora debo ocuparme de ese maldito demonio" dijo Galern muy decidido.

Galern corrió hacia Nergal, Amy estaba golpeándolo muy fuerte, pero solo parecía que le hacía daño, en realidad Nergal disfrutaba ser golpeado, le divertía mucho como unos mortales intentaban derrotarlo.

Galern intercepto a Nergal con una patada muy fuerte, sin embargo Nergal no sufrió daño alguno.

"¡No juegues conmigo!" dijo Galern mientras continuaba los ataques, sin embargo era inútil.

Sonic y Blaze ya habían quedado fuera de combate, estaban muy cansados, Amy aun podía pelear un poco, pero ya era demasiado el cansancio que tenía.

"Has decidido ayudar" dijo Amy mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

Galern uso sus habilidades para controlar el viento, creando tormentas eléctricas y tornados que azotaban con fuerza a Nergal, pero era inútil, Nergal no sufría daños.

"Ya es hora, tengo fuerza suficiente como para enviarlos a Oblivion… mi ataque destruye dioses, ¡puerta a Oblivion!" dijo Nergal muy impaciente.

Nergal comenzó a crear una esfera de oscuridad traslucida con sus manos, cada vez crecía más.

"¡Rayos va a matarnos!" dijo Galern.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…" dijo Amy meditativa.

Amy recordó el ultimo regalo que Honey le había dado… la habilidad defensiva definitiva, el acceso a la Mirror Dimension.

"¡Eso es!" dijo Amy.

Amy corrió a un lado de Galern.

"Tenemos que hacer que se concentre en nosotros" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué harás?" preguntó Galern.

"Solo haz lo que te digo" dijo Amy mientras juntaba las palmas como si estuviera orando.

"¡Me saludan al gran Reaper de mi parte!" dijo Nergal mientras lanzaba la enorme bola de energía oscura, a su paso hacia Amy y Galern, podía notarse como empezaba a distorsionarse el espacio.

"¡Ahora!" dijo Amy.

El color del pelaje de Amy cambio de rosa al amarillo, había podido acceder a la forma espejo.

"¡Reflejare ese ataque!" dijo Amy.

Amy hizo aparecer un enorme círculo mágico cristalino frente a sus manos extendidas, era un escudo mágico de espejo, el ataque de Nergal golpeo el escudo, Amy hacia mucha fuerza para detener el ataque, el escudo comenzaba a romperse como si fuera de cristal.

"¡No, no puedo perder!" dijo Amy haciendo más fuerza todavía.

El escudo mágico de Amy se rompió en mil pedazos, Amy salió a volar hacia atrás.

Lo siento hermana, no pude cumplir mi promesa, supongo que nos encontraremos más rápido de lo que creímos.

La esfera hacia salido rebotada hacia Nergal a gran velocidad.

"¡Nooo!" fue lo último que dijo Nergal antes de ser engullido por la esfera de oscuridad.

Nergal había desaparecido, al igual que Galern.

"¡Amy!" grito Blaze preocupada.

Todo había terminado, habían logrado vencer a Nergal por los pelos.

"Sonic debemos ayudar a Amy" dijo Blaze preocupada.

"Tiara, iré a ver si está bien" dijo Sonic mientras salía corriendo sin prestar nada de atención a lo que dijo Blaze.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!, ¡Amy necesita más atención que Tiara, Tiara está bien, esta con Tails!... ¡Regresa!" dijo Blaze muy furiosa al ver como Sonic se alejaba de allí sin prestar atención a Amy.

Blaze corrió a ver como estaba Amy, estaba inconsciente y muy débil, apenas y podía respirar.

"Amy, no puedo creerlo… nos has salvado a todos… siento mucho haberte subestimado…" dijo Blaze muy arrepentida mientras cargaba a Amy y la llevaba a casa de Tiara.

Sonic ya había llegado a casa de Tiara, quien ya estaba despierta, pero estaba muy triste.

"Tiara ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sonic muy preocupado.

"Sonic… mi papa… todos en la villa… es horrible" dijo Tiara llorando.

Blaze iba corriendo con Amy en brazos, Amy pudo abrir los ojos.

"Blaze… ¿Dónde está Sonic?, ¿está bien?" pregunto Amy con mucho esfuerzo.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, por ahora descansa Amy" dijo Blaze.

"No puedo descansar hasta ver a Sonic" dijo Amy.

"Ya estamos por llegar a la casa de Tiara" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué hare sin mi papa y la gente de la villa?... no me queda nadie" dijo Tiara llorando.

"No llores Tiara, yo siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado" dijo Sonic muy tiernamente comando a Tiara de la barbilla muy delicadamente con su mano, para después acercarse a ella y besarla muy apasionadamente, Tiara correspondió al beso.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento Blaze iba llegando con Amy, quien vio todo, vio como Sonic se besaba con Tiara.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada.

Amy solo veía como el amor de su vida besaba de esa manera a otra persona, fue demasiado para ella. Amy solo cerró los ojos, y una gran lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

"¿Esta bien Amy?" pregunto Tails inocentemente.

"Si Tails" dijo Blaze mientras dejaba cuidadosamente a Amy en una cama improvisada que había hecho Tails con sábanas y cobijas.

Después de que Sonic le diera ese beso a Tiara, Blaze se acercó a Sonic furiosa y lo abofeteo.

"Eres terrible… simplemente no entiendo que pasa contigo" dijo Blaze increíblemente seria, para después dirigirse con Solt, para ver cómo estaba.

"Tails, ¿Cómo ha respondido Solt?" pregunto Blaze muy preocupada.

"No lo sé, no se ha movido, pero aún tiene pulso y respira" dijo Tails.

"Solt… cuidare de ti…" dijo Blaze muy triste.

"¿Qué ocurrió Blaze, lograron derrotar a ese demonio?" preguntó Tails.

"Así es… Amy nos salvó a todos" dijo Blaze.

"¿Amy… nos salvó?" pregunto Tails sorprendido.

"Por favor Tails atiende a Amy" dijo Blaze.

"Si" dijo Tails mientras se dirigía a revisar a Amy.

Y así paso el día, anocheció en la villa, todo estaba muy callado, pasaron la noche en las ruinas de la casa de Tiara; desde muy temprano, Sonic, Blaze y Tiara dieron sepultura a toda la gente de la villa, incluido el profesor Gazebo; Tails se dedicó a recargar al Hope Wolf con la energía de los anillos del orden, Amy no se había levantado, seguía profundamente dormida, mientras que Solt aún no respondía.

El avión acabo de recargarse al medio día, cuando súbitamente Sonic perdió el conocimiento.

"¡¿Sonic?!" preguntaron Tails, Blaze y Tiara muy preocupados.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" pregunto Blaze aterrorizada.

Pero solo fue momentáneo, Sonic recupero la conciencia rápidamente y se levantó.

"Ughh, ¿Qué ocurre?... no me acuerdo de nada…" dijo Sonic.

"¿Estas bien Sonic?" pregunto Tiara muy preocupada.

"Eres tu… la chica de las colinas, me acuerdo de ti… aghh lo último que recuerdo es que me dispararon con un arma muy rara" dijo Sonic mientras se sostenía la cabeza por la jaqueca que tenía.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Tiara muy sorprendida.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido al ver la villa destruida.

"Sonic… ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Tails.

"No lo sé… solo me duele la cabeza" dijo Sonic.

[Nota: No hubo forma de que los personajes se dieran cuenta, así que lo explico, el profesor Gazebo creo un arma capaz de hacer que una persona se sintiera atraído por otra si era disparada en contra de este, se enamoraría de la primera persona que viera, pero el efecto de esa arma solo dura 48 horas, el profesor Gazebo hizo eso apropósito, sabia las intenciones de V-Doom con su hija.]

Tails le explico la situación a Sonic, tal y como se lo había explicado Blaze, quien estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo a Sonic, no le dirigía la palabra para nada.

Sonic se acercó a Amy preocupado.

"Amy… no se en que estaba pensando… perdóname" dijo Sonic muy arrepentido.

"Déjame sola Sonic, no quiero saber nada de ti… me has hecho mucho daño…" dijo Amy muy triste.

"¡El avión está listo, ya podemos regresar!" dijo Tails muy alegre.

"Regresaran a su dimensión… espero que les vaya bien" dijo Tiara muy triste.

"Perdón por dejarte, quizá nos conocimos más, pero no me acuerdo de nada… perdóname" dijo Sonic.

"No te preocupes, sabía desde el principio que no podría haber nada entre nosotros, fue bueno mientras duro… ahora lo que debo hacer es reconstruir los reinos con la ayuda de los anillos del orden" dijo Tiara.

"Que tengas mucha suerte, adiós" dijo Sonic despidiéndose de Tiara.

Todos subieron al avión, Amy apenas y podía moverse, estaba muy temblorosa, Sonic intento ayudarla, pero ella se negó, y con toda su fuerza logro subir al avión por su cuenta, mientras que Blaze iba junto a Solt, cuidando de él.

Tails arranco el avión, y despego, todos iban despidiéndose de Tiara, menos Amy, quien estaba muy triste; de repente una puerta dimensional se abrió y el avión entro a gran velocidad, esta vez se dirigían con toda certeza a su hogar.

Durante el viaje Amy recordaba lo que había pasado en el último momento durante la batalla contra Nergal.

-Recuerdo-

Mirror Amy sostenía el escudo mágico mientras este se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco debido al ataque de Nergal.

"No… puedo rendirme ahora…" dijo Amy mientras hacía mucha fuerza para sostener el ataque.

"No podrás hacerlo, necesitas mi ayuda… apártate" dijo Galern mientras se acercaba a Amy.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" pregunto Amy alarmada.

"Perdón por todo lo que hice, esto es mi culpa… si ves a mi hermana Kigal, salúdala por mi" dijo Galern.

Galern empujo a Amy con una ráfaga de viento, mandándola a volar, rápidamente Galern sostuvo el escudo mágico, y uso toda su fuerza para rebotar el ataque, resultando en la ruptura del escudo, y en su engullimiento por la bola de oscuridad, sin embargo había logrado botarla.

"¡Eres un tonto!" dijo Amy con lágrimas, no podía levantarse.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Amy dio un gran suspiro.

"(No es justo… él y su hermana… es tan cruel)" pensó Amy mientras lloraba un poco.

Sonic volteaba ocasionalmente para ver a Amy, cuando se daba cuenta de que Amy lo veía se volteaba rápidamente.

Así el avión logro llegar a su destino, a la dimensión de Sonic y sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en Oblivion.

"¡DERROTADO POR MI PROPIO ATAQUE!" gritaba Nergal con locura, mientras se encontraba en una dimensión totalmente oscura, todo estaba desolado y en ruinas, no había oxígeno.

De pronto una sombra siniestra se acercó a Nergal, era el Reaper, era una sombra gigantesca con una gran guadaña.

"¡Nooo!" grito Nergal antes de ser borrado para siempre por Reaper con un guadañazo.

Galern estaba escondido en unos escombros, él podía respirar porque podía crear viento a voluntad, se ocultaba del Reaper.

"(Debo ocultarme de esa cosa, es muy peligrosa… y buscar una forma de salir de aquí)" pensó Galern mientras sigilosamente se movía entre los escombros.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XVII PARTE 2

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Que capitulo tan largo, igual espero que sea de su agrado, además pongo unos extras al final.

EXTRAS.-

- Para escribir este capítulo me inspire en el juego cancelado de nombre Sonic X-treme, hay varias referencias a dicho juego.

- El nombre de Galern además de hacer referencia a su habilidad de controlar el viento, es un anagrama de Nergal.

- Los dioses que incluyo en la historia son de la mitología babilonia, su origen y demás datos son inexactos en mi historia, los cambie para adaptarlos a la trama, por ejemplo, Ereshkigal y Nergal no son hermanos, sino esposos.

Esos eran todos los extras, me despido, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias.


	21. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

"Ya hace bastante tiempo que no venía a este lugar" dijo para si Bark mientras sostenía a Honey a las afueras de una gran edificación fuertemente custodiada por robots guardianes.

"Apenas y puedo reconocer el lugar, ha cambiado mucho" dijo Fang mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

"Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos" dijo Bean nostálgico.

"Vamos por aquí, dense prisa" dijo Rouge mientras seguía a Shadow quien cargaba a Silver inconsciente.

"No me agrada este lugar, no creo que sea bienvenida" dijo Shade muy alerta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo Shadow y Rouge están aquí" dijo Knuckles despreocupado.

"Todos avanzaron hasta la entrada principal, allí había un robot custodio.

"Identifíquense" dijo la voz del robot custodio.

"Agente Shadow the Hedgehog" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Agente Rouge the Bat" dijo Rouge de una forma coqueta.

"Acceso autorizado, cada agente de rango sigma puede ingresar hasta a cuatro personas no autorizadas a las instalaciones, cada agente de rango ro puede ingresar hasta tres personas no autorizadas a las instalaciones, número de personas no autorizadas… siete… procesando solicitud… solicitud aceptada…" después de hacer varios ruidos de procesador el robot custodio abrió la compuerta principal.

Todos entraron al cuartel general de GUN.

"Aquí agente Shadow, solicito atención médica inmediata para dos personas no autorizadas" Shadow hablo por su comunicador que tenía en la muñeca.

"De inmediato agente Shadow" dijo una voz por el comunicador de la muñeca de Shadow.

Rápidamente varios médicos rodearon a Shadow y compañía, tenían camillas y varios kits de primeros auxilios.

"Súbanlos a las camillas" dijo uno de los médicos.

Shadow puso a Silver en una camilla, para que inmediatamente se lo llevaran.

"Mph" Bark se mostraba rejego a dejar a Honey sola, pero al final cedió, dejando a Honey en una camilla, rápidamente se la llevaron.

"Los llevaremos a la sala de atención médica, está en el ala este del edificio, en cuanto tengamos el diagnostico nos comunicaremos con ustedes agentes" dijo el médico para después irse.

Todos se dirigieron a una especie de sala de espera, Bark y los chicos se sentaron en unos sillones que había allí y esperaron pacientemente, Shade y Knuckles también se sentaron por allí, a Knuckles se le notaba despreocupado, mientras que Shade estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Silver.

*tap, tap, tap* Shadow estaba moviendo el pie en señal de desesperación.

"¿Algo te preocupa Shadow?" pregunto Rouge.

"No es nada" dijo Shadow molesto.

"¿Es por Silver verdad?" pregunto Rouge de manera juguetona.

"Mph" Shadow decidió ignorar Rouge.

"Clásica respuesta proviniendo de ti *suspiro*" dijo Rouge.

"Me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir cuidando de la Master Emerald" dijo Knuckles mientras se levantaba de golpe.

"Te entiendo Knuckles, muchas gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Shade.

"No me agradezcas nada, después de todo no logramos nada" dijo Knuckles serio.

"Bueno, aun así te lo agradezco" dijo Shade.

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Knuckles mientras se marchaba despidiéndose de los demás con la mano.

"¿Qué harán después de esto chicos?" preguntó Bean.

"Yo tengo varios trabajos de mercenario que cumplir" dijo Fang.

"Igual" dijo Bark.

"¿Todos haremos lo mismo?, deberíamos hacer un equipo, trabajamos muy bien juntos" dijo Bean.

"El trabajo en equipo no es lo mío, y creo que lo de Bark tampoco" dijo Fang.

"…" Bark estaba impaciente también, golpeaba con el dedo la parte lateral del sillón.

"¿Creen que Silver esté bien?" pregunto Shade mientras se acercaba a Shadow y Rouge.

"El estará bien, es muy fuerte" dijo Rouge.

"Es verdad, creo que no hay de qué preocuparse" dijo Shade un poco más animada.

De pronto un médico salió de la sala de atención médica y se acercó a Shadow y compañía.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo el médico.

"Adelante díganos" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Por supuesto, creo que les diré primero las buenas, la joven se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, solo que está un poco débil, pero recuperara las energías en unas cuantas horas, aún está dormida… las malas noticias… el joven se encuentra en un estado crítico, sus signos vitales están muy bajos… por suerte hemos logrado estabilizarlo por el momento, pero no sabemos que puede ocurrir, estaré en contacto con ustedes si hay algún cambio" dijo el médico.

Bark y los chicos se alegraron mucho al oír que Honey estaba bien, pero su alegría se amargo al escuchar la situación de Silver.

"¿Tan grave esta?" pregunto Shadow.

"Así es, es mejor tratar con extremo cuidado al joven, puede llegar a perder la vida… pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlo" dijo el médico.

"Gracias" dijo Shadow serio.

"Por favor doctor ayúdelo" dijo Shade preocupada.

El medico asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar a la sala de atención médica.

"Todo mejorara, no te preocupes" dijo Rouge mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Shade para intentar tranquilizarla.

"Eso espero" dijo Shade preocupada.

"Oye Bark, parece que Honey está bien… pero me da algo de pena ese erizo, después de todo él fue quien salvo a Honey" dijo Bean.

"…" Bark estaba muy meditativo.

"…" Fang estaba recargado en el sillón de una manera inapropiada, el sombrero le cubría el rostro y parecía que estaba dormido.

Bark se paró y se dirigió a hablar con Shadow.

"¿Ese erizo es tu amigo?" preguntó Bark.

"No" contesto Shadow.

"Ya veo, aun así cuenta con toda nuestra ayuda para lo que sea…" dijo Bark.

"Muchas gracias, pero apenas y nos conocemos, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Rouge guapo" dijo Rouge.

"Yo me llamo Bark, mucho gusto" dijo Bark mientras saludaba a Rouge.

"Él es Shadow y ella es Shade" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no estaba interesado.

"Hola mucho gusto" dijo Shade haciendo un reverencia.

"Encantado" dijo Bark.

Bean y Fang se acercaron, después de todos se presentaron.

"¿Creen que podamos pasar a ver como esta Honey?" preguntó Bean.

"No lo sé, déjame revisar" dijo Rouge.

Rouge puso su muñeca cerca de su boca para hablar por el comunicador.

"Aquí la agente Rouge, necesito autorización para acceder a la sala de atención médica, en específico a tres personas no autorizadas" dijo Rouge.

"Afirmativo, permiso concedido" dijo la voz del comunicador de Rouge.

"Muchas gracias, espero que su amigo mejore" dijo Bark.

"No hay de que" dijo Rouge.

Bark y los chicos pasaron a la sala de atención médica.

"Solo nos queda esperar" dijo Rouge.

"Si" dijo Shade preocupada.

Una vez Bark y los chicos entraron la sala de atención medica buscaron a Honey entre las habitaciones que había allí, hasta que dieron con ella, estaba dormida en una camilla tenía una bata; Bark y los demás se sentaron cerca de ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hará desde que nos separamos?" pregunto Bean mientras veía a Honey.

"Deben ser unos nueve u ocho años" dijo Fang.

"Siempre fuimos muy amigos, incluso éramos amigos de ese fastidioso de Kain" dijo Bean.

"Me pregunto que habrá sido de él…" dijo Fang.

Bark veía atentamente a Honey.

"Honey siempre fue muy buena peleando, después de que me fui de GUN no supe nada mas de ella, pero una vez dijo que iría a entrenar con el ermitaño dragón" dijo Fang.

"¿Ermitaño dragón?, ¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Bean.

"El ermitaño dragón es un viejo loco, ha dedicado cada momento de su vida a meditar y desarrollar sus habilidades de combate, algunos dicen que llego al límite y se encerró en lo profundo de Danger Mountains muy lejos de aquí" dijo Fang.

"Vaya, ¿y será que Honey lo consiguió?" preguntó Bean.

"No lo sé, yo sabía que ese viejo en sus ciento cincuenta años de vida jamás había aceptado a un discípulo" dijo Fang.

"Odio admitirlo, pero Honey era capaz de vencernos a los tres con una mano atada a la espalda, por eso me gustaría medirme con ella una vez más para ver cuánto he mejorado" dijo Bark.

"Ay…" Honey emitió un pequeño gemido, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Bark, Bean y Fang saltaron de la impresión.

"¡Honey!" dijeron los tres al unísono.

Honey abrió los ojos, pero no completamente, los tenía entrecerrados.

"¡Esperen denle espacio!" dijo Bean.

Los tres retrocedieron un poco.

"¿Qué me paso…?" pregunto Honey con un tono de voz muy débil.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" pregunto Bean confundido.

"Bean deja que se recupere un poco más antes de empezar con las preguntas" dijo Fang.

"¿Bean, Fang… y Bark?... ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Honey muy débil.

"Somos nosotros Honey, ¿Cuánto tiempo eh?" dijo Bean alegre.

"Je" Fang también estaba alegre.

Bark solo sonrió levemente, trataba de ocultar su felicidad lo más posible.

"Me siento muy débil… ay…" dijo Honey antes de quedar dormida otra vez.

"¿Honey?" pregunto Bean preocupado.

"Solo se ha vuelto a quedar dormida, no hay de qué preocuparse" dijo Fang mientras revisaba a Honey.

"Dejémosla descansar un poco" dijo Bark.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de allí, Knuckles se dirigía a Angel Island, atravesando una frondosa jungla, para llegar a las ruinas de sus antepasados y después al altar de la Master Emerald, sin embargo al llegar a la entrada de las ruinas Knuckles noto algo muy extraño, parecía que había gente en las ruinas.

"(¿Qué está pasando?, esas ramas, y esas huellas… es como si alguien estuviera por aquí… ¡deben ser ladrones!)" pensó Knuckles mientras se dirigía rápidamente a las ruinas para revisar.

Knuckles atravesó la entrada de las ruinas, se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que ocurría, varios Ecchidnas haciendo reparaciones en las ruinas.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" dijo Knuckles increíblemente sorprendido.

"¡Alto forastero!" dijo un guardia Ecchidna.

"Imposible" dijo Knuckles incrédulo.

"¡Dinos quien eres!" dijo un guardia Ecchidna, en total había tres guardias.

"¡¿De dónde salieron?!" pregunto Knuckles muy sorprendido.

"Tendremos que arrestarlo, quizá sea del clan Nocturnus" dijo un guardia Ecchidna.

Los tres guardias sacaron sus lanzas y rodearon a Knuckles, intentaban atacarlo.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Knuckles.

Los guardias decidieron atacar, a Knuckles no le quedó otra que responder al ataque, dejando fuera de combate a los tres guardias muy rápidamente.

"Ughh" los guardias estaban caídos después de recibir los puñetazos de Knuckles.

"¿Quién eres…?" pregunto uno de los guardias.

"Respondan, ¿de dónde han salido ustedes, y toda esta gente?" preguntó Knuckles.

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!" pregunto un Ecchidna maduro muy enojado mientras se acercaba con otros seis guardias.

"¡Jefe Pachacamac!" dijeron los guardias vencidos muy sorprendidos.

"¡¿Qué han dicho?!" pregunto Knuckles muy sorprendido.

"¿Quién eres?, ¡responde!" dijo Pachacamac muy serio.

"Yo soy Knuckles the Ecchidna" respondió Knuckles muy sorprendido.

Pachacamac se acercó a Knuckles.

"Nunca te había visto, ¿eres forastero verdad?" pregunto Pachacamac serio.

"No, siempre he vivido aquí, desde que tengo memoria… ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Pelea, solo así veré si eres digno de ser un miembro de mi tribu" dijo Pachacamac mientras se ponía en posición para pelear.

"¡Jefe Pachacamac!" los soldados estaban muy sorprendidos.

"Va a pelear", "no lo puedo creer" los murmullos de los guardias podían escucharse claramente.

"…" Knuckles no dijo nada y también se alisto para pelear contra Pachacamac.

Pachacamac comenzó el ataque, dio un salto largo hacia Knuckles para intentar golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Knuckles se hizo a un lado y por poco lo esquivo, rápidamente Knuckles se apoyó en el suelo y lanzo un puñetazo a Pachacamac dándole de lleno, pero Knuckles contuvo su fuerza por alguna razón.

Pachacamac retrocedió un poco, y rápidamente empezó a soltar una lluvia de puñetazos hacia Knuckles, quien se cubría cada puñetazo con los brazos, recibiendo muy poco daño; al final Knuckles bloqueo los puñetazos de Pachacamac empujándolo hacia atrás, dejándolo expuesto ante un poderoso gancho que derribo al gran Pachacamac ante el asombro de todos.

"Ughh… no está mal…" dijo Pachacamac mientras se levantaba.

"¿Ahora van a decirme de donde han salido?" pregunto Knuckles serio.

"¡Padre!" se escuchó un grito femenino, era de una Ecchidna que se acercaba a Pachacamac muy rápidamente.

"(Espera… a ella la he visto en alguna parte… no lo recuerdo)" pensó Knuckles.

"Tikal vete de aquí, esto es un asunto mío" dijo Pachacamac.

"Pero padre…" dijo Tikal preocupada.

"Quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestro reino… sin duda tenemos mucho de qué hablar, yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento apropiados, vamos al centro de la ciudad a la sala del trono, allí discutiremos sobre esta situación" dijo Pachacamac.

"Está bien" dijo Knuckles.

Los soldados escoltaron a Knuckles y a Pachacamac hacia el centro de las ruinas, Tikal los siguió, iba detrás de Knuckles y con una mirada muy curiosa examino a Knuckles, quien la veía de reojo nervioso.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Tikal de forma inocente.

"Me llamo Knuckles" dijo Knuckles nervioso.

"Hola mucho gusto Knuckles, me llamo Tikal" dijo Tikal alegremente.

Pachacamac iba al frente hablando con sus soldados Ecchidnas.

"Nunca te había visto, todo esto está muy raro…" dijo Tikal pensativa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Knuckles.

"¿Por qué de repente nuestras casas y templos están en ruinas?... es algo muy raro" dijo Tikal.

"(Creo entender porque… es complicado y no lo capto del todo… pero creo que podría tener algo que ver con Silver)" pensaba Knuckles.

"También parece que no hay rastro de las otras tribus… y el paisaje en la lejanía está muy cambiado" dijo Tikal.

"Creo que ustedes vienen del pasado" dijo Knuckles muy serio.

"¿Eh?... eso no es posible, mi papa te golpeo muy fuerte…" dijo Tikal preocupada.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Knuckles enojado.

"Uy, perdón… pero eso que me dices es muy raro" dijo Tikal.

"Lo sé, también es muy difícil de creer para mi" dijo Knuckles.

"Si eso es verdad, entonces, ¿tú eres del futuro?" pregunto Tikal sorprendida.

"Así es, todos ustedes sucumbieron hace miles de años ante el dios de la destrucción Chaos…" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Qué?, pero eso es imposible el dios Chaos es muy amable conmigo…" dijo Tikal.

"No sé muy bien a que se debió la catástrofe ni como fue… pero lo único que sé es que desde que tengo memoria he estado custodiando la Master Emerald junto a estas ruinas" dijo Knuckles.

"Me es difícil de creer… pero por alguna razón te creo, además todo tendría sentido…" dijo Tikal triste.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Antes de darnos cuenta de que nuestra ciudad estaba en ruinas…" dijo Tikal mientras explicaba un Flashback a Knuckles.

-Flashback-

"¡Padre no lo hagas… los pobres Chao no podrán defenderse!" dijo Tikal mientras bloqueaba la entrada al altar de la Master Emerald.

"¡Tikal, apártate, esto lo hago por el bien de nuestra tribu!" dijo Pachacamac.

"¡Nunca lo hare… yo protegeré a los Chao!" dijo Tikal muy enojada.

"Lo siento Tikal… ¡soldados traigan las Chaos Emeralds y la Master Emerald!" dijo Pachacamac.

Antes de que los soldados arremetieran contra Tikal y el altar de la Master Emerald, un brillo color verde aguamarina los engullo a todos.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" pregunto Pachacamac.

"¡Eeeek!" grito Tikal.

Para cuando el brillo desaprecio, todos estaban en el mismo lugar, pero había cambiado drásticamente, el altar estaba derrumbado, ya no corría mas agua por la fuente del altar, y ni las Chaos Emeralds ni la Master Emerald estaban en el altar, además de que la ciudad estaba en completas ruinas.

-Fin del Flashback-

"Después de que nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, mi padre se dirigió a la ciudad… estaba en completas ruinas, se olvidó por completo de la invasión que tenía planeada, y ordeno que repararan los edificios y construcciones de la ciudad" dijo Tikal mientras caminaba a un lado de Knuckles.

"Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas… Silver si tuvo algo que ver" dijo Knuckles muy serio.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al palacio de Pachacamac, en donde entraron dirigiéndose a una sala de juntas.

"Tikal tú no puedes entrar" dijo Pachacamac muy serio.

"Pero padre yo también quiero saber que ocurre" dijo Tikal.

"No me discutas y has lo que te digo" dijo Pachacamac molesto.

"No me iré, me quedare" dijo Tikal muy molesta.

"Soldados, saquen a Tikal de aquí" dijo Pachacamac para después darle la espalda a Tikal de una manera muy fría.

"Si jefe Pachacamac" dijeron los soldados, para después tomar a Tikal.

"Esperen no lo hagan por favor" dijo Tikal pero fue inútil los soldados la sacaron de la sala a la fuerza.

Knuckles quería hacer algo para impedirlo, pero no pudo hacer nada, no supo que hacer.

"Adelante joven guerrero, toma asiento" dijo Pachacamac mientras se sentaba en un asiento del fondo.

"Gracias" dijo Knuckles muy serio.

"Creo que mi imprudente hija ya te ha contado todo lo que paso, no hace falta decir más… ¿o sí?" dijo Pachacamac.

"Por ahora todas mis preguntas están contestadas" dijo Knuckles.

"Muy bien, porque ahora soy yo quien tiene preguntas que hacerte" dijo Pachacamac.

"Adelante" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Es verdad lo que dijiste, de verdad viajamos al futuro?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que si… tendría que verlo con Tails" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Tails?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Es uno de mis amigos…" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Hay más Ecchidnas en el futuro?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Solo yo… y una Ecchidna llamada Shade somos los únicos que quedamos" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible…?, antes dijiste que el dios Chaos nos destruyó, ¿verdad?" dijo Pachacamac.

"Así es, según los grabados de las ruinas en Angel Island eso fue lo que paso" dijo Knuckles.

"Pero Angel Island está deshabitada" dijo Pachacamac.

"Así era en la antigüedad, sin embargo algunos sobrevivientes de la tribu Ecchidna se asentaron allí, yo soy descendiente de ellos" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Dónde están las Chaos Emeralds y la Master Emerald?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Las Chaos Emeralds están dispersas por el mundo en zonas especiales, mientras que yo custodio las Master Emerald en Angel Island" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Por qué ocurrió eso?, deberían estar en su altar aquí en la ciudad" dijo Pachacamac.

"Las Chaos Emeralds han sido necesarias muchas veces para salvar al mundo, además desde que custodio la Master Emerald nunca han estuvieron en su altar" dijo Knuckles.

"No me lo explico" dijo Pachacamac pensativo.

"Las Chaos Emeralds, en la mayoría de las veces se encuentran escondidas en dimensiones alternativas llamadas Special Zone, en donde hay que cumplir con un requisito especial para obtenerlas, según investigue en la antigüedad mi tribu, al ver su peligroso poder decidieron sellarlas en estas dimensiones" dijo Knuckles.

"Ya veo…" dijo Pachacamac meditativo.

"Creo que por ahora deberían dedicarse a reconstruir la ciudad" dijo Knuckles.

"Tienes razón, y para eso me gustaría pedirte tu ayuda, ya que eres el único Ecchidna en el futuro me gustaría pedirte consejo, supongo que las tecnologías han avanzado, y las culturas se han desarrollado" dijo Pachacamac.

"Puede contar conmigo" dijo Knuckles.

"Muy bien, te nombrare mi consejero superior, espero no te moleste hacer trabajos de obreros" dijo Pachacamac.

"Claro que no, puedo hacer lo que sea" dijo Knuckles.

"Entonces empecemos a trabajar" dijo Pachacamac mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Ambos salieron de la sala de juntas y se dirigieron al pueblo a ayudar con las reconstrucciones, Knuckles estaba muy sorprendido al ver a Pachacamac ayudar como si fuera un simple obrero más a reconstruir la ciudad. Knuckles también se puso a ayudar.

"Hola" dijo Tikal quien estaba detrás de Knuckles.

"Hola" dijo Knuckles quien estaba levantando una pesada roca.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" pregunto Tikal.

"Umm… no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Knuckles mientras ponía la roca en una carretilla.

"Awww… está bien, pero ¿puedo hacerte compañía?" pregunto Tikal.

"Eh, claro" dijo Knuckles.

"Lo que pasa es que, desde que llegamos aquí… los chao del altar de la Master Emerald no están, y me siento un poco sola" dijo Tikal.

"No te preocupes" dijo Knuckles.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de GUN un médico había salido de la sala de atención médica, y se dirigía a hablar con Shadow y Rouge.

"Tengo buenas noticias acerca de su amigo, ya está fuera de peligro de perder la vida, pero aun lo tenemos bajo observación por cualquier cambio, sin embargo ya está mejor, incluso pueden pasar a verlo si así lo desean, solo que aun duerme" dijo el médico mientras revisaba sus notas que tenía en una tabla.

"Vaya eso es todo un alivio" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no se inmuto para nada.

Shade se veía más tranquila después de escuchar al médico, pero no dijo nada.

"Me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesiten agentes solo deben hacérmela saber" dijo el médico para después retirarse.

"¿Podemos pasar a verlo?" preguntó Shade.

"Si, el doctor dijo que estaba bien, ¿Shadow vienes con nosotras?" pregunto Rouge.

"…" Shadow solo camino hacia la sala de atención médica.

"Creo que eso es un sí" dijo Rouge.

Rouge y Shade siguieron a Shadow, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Silver, quien estaba en la camilla conectado a un electrocardiograma, y a varios sueros.

"Silver" dijo Shade preocupada.

Rouge camino hacia una pequeña estantería al lado de Silver y comenzó a revisar los frascos de medicina.

"...(Creo que si está muy grave…)" pensó Rouge.

De pronto el comunicador de Rouge comenzó a sonar.

"Adelante, aquí agente Rouge" dijo Rouge.

"Agente Rouge, una nueva tarea le ha sido asignada, preséntese junto con el agente Shadow a la dirección de inteligencia para más detalles" dijo la voz del comunicador.

"Entendido" dijo Rouge, la comunicación había terminado.

Shadow solo salió de la habitación.

"Shade, ¿tú te quedas verdad?" pregunto Rouge.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Shade.

"Claro, solo no hagas mucho alboroto" dijo Rouge bromeando.

"Gracias Rouge" dijo Shade.

"Nos vamos un momento, pero en un rato regresamos" dijo Rouge.

"Está bien, yo los espero" dijo Shade.

Rouge salió de la habitación dejando a Shade sola con Silver.

Y así paso el tiempo, Shadow y Rouge regresaron hasta la noche a la habitación de Silver, en la habitación de Honey todos se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que a Knuckles no le alcanzaba el tiempo para realizar las reparaciones, había trabajado muy duro.

"Te has esforzado mucho… ¿no estás cansado?" pregunto Tikal mientras le ayudaba a Knuckles con unas rocas pequeñas.

"No, para nada, y a pesar de que te dije que no era buena idea que ayudaras lo estás haciendo, creo que quien necesita descansar eres tú" dijo Knuckles.

"*Risita* No necesito descansar, además ayudo con lo que puedo" dijo Tikal alegremente.

Los dos trabajaron mucho, la ciudad estaba reconstruida a un 40%, aún faltaba bastante por hacer, los habitantes del lugar ya estaban muy agotados, por lo que decidieron parar por ese día e irse a dormir.

"Cuando estabas tú solo, ¿Dónde pasabas las noches?" pregunto Tikal.

"En el altar de la Master Emerald en Angel Island" dijo Knuckles.

Tikal sabía que la forma arquitectónica de los altares siempre era al aire libre.

"¿Y nunca tuviste frio?" pregunto Tikal.

"No, nunca" dijo Knuckles.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte en el palacio, hay habitaciones libres" dijo Tikal.

"Muchas gracias, pero prefiero irme a Angel Island" dijo Knuckles.

"Está bien, no hay problema" dijo Tikal.

Después de un día tan cansado Knuckles y Tikal se fueron a descasar.

Mientras que en la base de GUN, Honey comenzaba a reaccionar.

"(Uy… me siento mareada)" pensó Honey mientras abría los ojos, esta vez tenía más energía.

Honey vio a su alrededor, estaban Bark, Bean y Fang sentados en sillas, muy dormidos.

"(¿Bark, Bean y Fang… que hacen aquí?... y más importante… ¿Dónde estamos?)" se preguntó Honey.

Honey intento mover sus piernas, pero no pudo, solo le hormigueaban.

"(Aun estoy débil… pero ya no quiero dormir)" pensó Honey.

Honey dirigió su mirada a la estantería que tenía a un lado, en ella había pañuelos de papel, Honey tomo algunos, e hizo varias bolitas de papel, que comenzó a arrojar a Bark.

Bark sentía golpecitos en la cara, lo cual lo molestaba, comenzó a despertar, dio un gran bostezo y una bolita de papel le entro en la boca, haciendo que comenzara a ahogarse.

"*Tos*, *tos*… puaj… creo que me trague un mosquito…" dijo Bark aun algo dormido.

"Hola Bark" dijo Honey alegremente.

"Hola Hone… Honey… ¡Honey, estas despierta!" dijo Bark muy sorprendido.

"Shhh, vas a despertar a Bean y a Fang" dijo Honey.

"Espera… ¿Qué tienes en las manos?" dijo Bark mientras veía que Honey tenía varias bolitas de papel en las manos, luego vio el suelo y estaba repleto de bolitas de papel.

"Ops… *risita*, estaba algo aburrida" dijo Honey sacando la lengüita.

"No has crecido nada…" dijo Bark nada sorprendido.

"Y tú sigues siendo igual de serio" dijo Honey.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó Bark.

"Aún estoy algo débil, pero pronto estaré bien… ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Honey curiosa.

"Estamos en la base de GUN" dijo Bark.

"Ah, ya veo…" dijo Honey pensativa.

"Fue el único lugar al que pudimos traerte para que te atendieran" dijo Bark.

"¿Tú me salvaste?" pregunto Honey muy seria.

"No… no fui yo" dijo Bark.

"Lo último que recuerdo… fue que tuve que atrapar a Kain en No Chronos, se había convertido en un demonio muy peligroso" dijo Honey mientras recordaba.

"¿Kain?... entonces ¿Por qué tú también quedaste atrapada allí?" preguntó Bark.

"Veras, hay varios hechizos muy avanzados que sirven incluso para acabar con inmortales, uno de ellos es el "Obvius disputationi locus"… es el hechizo para enviar a alguien a la dimensión No Chronos… pero es imposible para las personas normales dominarlo al cien por ciento… por lo que al recitar el hechizo sabía muy bien que quedaría atrapada junto a Kain" dijo Honey.

"… ¿Ahora manejas magia?" preguntó Kain.

"Solo algunos hechizos, mi fuerte son las artes marciales" dijo Honey.

"Kain… siempre me dio mala espina" dijo Bark.

"Espera… ¿no lo habrán salvado a él también?" pregunto Honey algo preocupada.

"No, solo te salvo a ti, solo le dije que a ti" dijo Bark meditativo.

"Y a todo esto, ¿Quién me salvo?" preguntó Honey.

"Te salvo un erizo llamado Silver" dijo Bark.

"Silver… estoy muy agradecida, me gustaría darle las gracias y conocerlo, debe ser muy fuerte si logro acceder a No Chronos sin quedar atrapado allí" dijo Honey.

"Si…" dijo Bark triste.

"¿Umm?, ¿pasa algo Bark?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"No es nada" dijo Bark dudando.

"Te conozco desde que éramos niños, y sé que te pasa algo, dímelo anda" dijo Honey.

"… El erizo que te salvo, está muy grave… ahora lo están atendiendo" dijo Bark.

"… Oh no… debió consumir mucha de su energía, no debió salvarme, ahora debe estar al borde de la muerte, es mi culpa" dijo Honey muy preocupada y sintiéndose muy culpable.

"No Honey, no es tu culpa, en todo caso sería mía, yo le pedí que te ayudara" dijo Bark.

"…" Honey se quedó callada, sentía que era su culpa.

"Escucha Honey, se recuperara, los doctores de GUN son muy buenos" dijo Bark.

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo por el…" dijo Honey muy decaída.

"Vamos Honey alégrate, ya has salido de ese lugar, de cualquier forma hubiera hecho lo que sea por salvarte" dijo Bark.

"… Gracias Bark…" dijo Honey un poco más tranquila.

"Jeje" Bean y Fang ya habían despertado, se estaban burlando de Bark.

"Parejita" dijo Bean en tono de burla.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" dijo Bark muy molesto.

"Eh Honey, todos ayudamos a salvarte, Bark no debería llevarse todo el crédito" dijo Fang.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cuánto tiempo eh?" dijo Honey muy alegre.

Todos platicaron sobre sus vivencias y aventuras, Bean alardeaba de sus misiones como mercenario además de sus logros, Fang era un poco más reservado pero aun así era muy presumido, Bark solo escuchaba los alardes.

"Chicos es genial, me da mucho gusto, seguro que ahora son más fuertes" dijo Honey alegre.

"Claro… solo hay una mancha en el historial de estos dos" dijo Bean.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Bark y Fang.

"Jeje, fueron vencidos en un torneo de artes marciales mundial hace unos años por una niñita *carcajadas*" dijo Bean.

Bark y Fang quedaron muy cabizbajos después de escuchar eso.

"¿Una niñita?" preguntó Honey.

"Si veras, hace muchos años, un tal doctor Robotnik abrió una convocatoria a un torneo de artes marciales mundial, en el cual solo recibiría a siete combatientes que lograran reunir una Chaos Emerald para entrar al torneo" dijo Bean.

"Así es, Bark, Bean y yo logramos conseguir una de las Chaos Emeralds, además en el torneo participaron otros debiluchos que, no sé cómo, habían conseguido una Chaos Emerald" dijo Fang.

"Dentro de esos participantes había una niñita eriza de color rosa…" dijo Bean antes de ser interrumpido por Honey.

"¡¿Qué has dicho…?!" dijo Honey muy sorprendida.

"¿Honey?" preguntó Bean.

"¡¿Esa eriza tenía una diadema roja, una blusa verde, una faldita naranja y era más o menos de esta estatura?!" pregunto Honey muy exaltada mientras media una altura con su mano.

"Err… si así era, ¿la conoces?" preguntó Bean.

"¡¿Dónde está ahora?!" pregunto Honey muy exaltada.

"¿Qué te pasa Honey, porque te pones así?" preguntó Fang.

"… Perdón… ¿la han visto?" pregunto Honey más tranquila.

"Bueno después de ese torneo no la hemos visto…" dijo Bark.

"Su nombre es Amy Rose… ella era mi discípula, yo me encargaba de cuidarla y enseñarle artes marciales, hasta que tuve que encerrarme junto con Kain en No Chronos" dijo Honey.

"¡¿Tu discípula?!" dijeron muy sorprendidos Bark y los demás.

"¡Jajaja, ahora entiendo porque les dio una paliza!" dijo Bean burlándose.

"Grrr, cállate Bean" dijo Fang muy molesto.

"Perdón Bean… sígueme contando…" dijo Honey.

"Claro… los participantes éramos nosotros tres, más un erizo azul, una eriza rosa, un zorro amarillo, un ecchidna rojo, y un camaleón morado" dijo Bean.

"El primer combate fue entre Bean y yo, acabe con Bean fácilmente" dijo Fang.

"Gracias a tus trucos baratos" dijo Bean molesto.

"Después el segundo combate fue entre Bark y la eriza rosa" dijo Fang.

"Jaja, si y a Bark le dieron una paliza" dijo Bean riéndose.

"Grr… no podía golpear a una niña…" dijo Bark.

"Después el erizo azul lucho contra el zorro amarillo, y gano el erizo azul, los dos eran muy débiles" dijo Fang.

"Luego lucharon el Ecchidna rojo y el camaleón morado, gano el ecchidna" dijo Bean.

"Después en las semifinales luchamos la eriza rosa y yo… termino ganándome" dijo Fang decaído.

"Si, esa eriza sabia pelear muy bien" dijo Bean.

"Luego el erizo azul lucho contra el ecchidna rojo, el erizo azul gano por muy poco, todo gracias a su velocidad" dijo Fang.

"Ya en las finales la eriza rosa y el erizo azul lucharon…" dijo Bean haciendo una pausa y mostrando una cara de confusión.

"Claro que Amy gano" dijo Honey muy orgullosa.

"No, perdió…" dijo Fang.

"¿Qué… perdió?" pregunto Honey incrédula.

"Así es… no sabemos cómo, pero ese erizo azul derribo a la eriza rosa de un solo golpe" dijo Bark.

"¡Están de broma!" dijo Honey molesta.

"Después de ganar ese erizo azul se dirigió al espacio, y no volvimos a saber nada mas de él ni de nadie en ese torneo" dijo Fang.

"¡Ahora que vea a Amy ya vera!" dijo Honey molesta.

"¿Vas a buscar a tu discípula?" preguntó Bark.

"Claro, después de que me recupere…" dijo Honey seria.

Todos allí platicaron hasta que la madrugada, tenían muchas cosas que decirse, incluso sobre el entrenamiento del dragón que Honey recibió.

"Wow… debió ser muy duro" dijo Bean impresionado.

"Creo que no hace falta que midamos fuerzas… tu acabarías ganando" dijo Bark decaído.

"…" Fang estaba muy impresionado también.

"¿Eh?" dijo Honey sorprendida al ver que podía mover sus piernas otra vez.

Honey se bajó de la camilla, ya estaba mucho mejor, se estiro un poco, luego dio unos satitos.

"Ahhh, ya estoy mejor… ahora fuera de aquí" dijo Honey.

"¿Qué, porque?" preguntó Bean.

"Voy a cambiarme… los veo allí afuera" dijo Honey.

Bark y los demás salieron de la habitación de Honey y la esperaron fuera.

En ese momento varios médicos corrieron frente a ellos, se dirigían a la habitación de Silver.

"¿Qué ocurre?" se preguntó Bark.

Los tres siguieron a los médicos, y entraron a la habitación de Silver.

"Vamos ya ha despertado, revisen sus signos vitales, es crucial que estén nivelados" dijo uno de los médicos.

Shadow, Rouge y Shade estaban observando de lejos, Silver estaba despierto pero parecía como si estuviera ausente.

"Signos vitales estables, podemos proceder a retirar los sueros energizantes" dijo uno de los médicos.

"Muy bien, procedamos" dijo otro de los médicos.

Los médicos retiraron los sueros y aparatos a los que estaba conectado Silver, luego esperaron un rato para ver como reaccionaba Silver, para ellos estaba normal, al ver esto se retiraron, solo le dejaron indicaciones de medicamentos a Shadow y Rouge.

"¿Silver, te sientes mejor?" pregunto Shade preocupada.

"…" Silver no dijo nada, solo veía a Shade.

"¿Silver?... vamos di algo" dijo Shade preocupada.

"…" Silver no hablaba solo veía a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados como y estuviera muy agotado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Rouge mientras se acercaba a la camilla junto a Shade, Shadow también se acercó.

"Parece que algo le ocurre… no habla" dijo Shade.

"…" Silver abrió un poco la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno, lentamente con su mano derecha se tocó la garganta, como si algo le preocupara.

"¿No puede hablar?" pregunto Rouge.

"…" Silver intentaba hablar, pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca.

"Puede ser un efecto secundario de los medicamentos…" dijo Rouge.

"No… pobre Silver… me gustaría ayudarte" dijo Shade.

"…" Silver se veía algo deprimido, pero era como si supiera que eso iba a pasarle.

Honey había salido de su habitación, al no ver a los chicos se puso a buscarlos, hasta que dio con ellos.

"¿Qué pasa Bark?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"… Es el quien te ayudo, el erizo de la camilla" dijo Bark.

"Ya… (es muy lindo)" pensó Honey.

"…" Shadow hacia fuerza en el puño como si estuviera molesto.

Rouge estaba también algo decaída.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Honey.

"Es el erizo… no puede hablar" dijo Bark.

"…" Honey se deprimió al escuchar esa noticia tan desagradable.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por Silver?" preguntó Shade a Rouge y a Shadow.

"No lo sé" dijo Rouge triste.

"…" Shadow tampoco sabía qué hacer, solo guardo silencio.

"Quizá haya algo que hacer…" dijo Honey pensativa.

"¿Qué es Honey?" preguntó Bark.

Los demás no pudieron evitar escuchar a Honey, había esperanza en sus miradas.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Shadow molesto.

"Perdón, no me he presentado, soy Honey, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos" dijo Honey.

"¿Sabes si hay algo que podamos hacer?" preguntó Shade.

"… Mmm... creo que será imposible ahora que lo pienso mejor" dijo Honey.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Rouge.

"Verán, les explico… las personas tenemos algo en nuestro interior llamado energía vital, magia, mana, energía psíquica, chi… tiene muchos nombres, pero al final es lo mismo, es una extensión de nuestro espíritu… cuando usamos esa energía nos sentimos cansados, hay un límite establecido de la energía que podemos utilizar… sin embargo hay métodos para romper ese límite, pero hay que sacrificar algo… en la mayoría de los casos se sacrifica la voz… y se produce el estado silencio… lo cual niega cualquier oportunidad de usar energía vital" dijo Honey.

"Silver no puede hablar…" dijo Shade pensativa.

"¿Tú conoces una manera de arreglarlo?" pregunto Shadow.

"Si… pero me temo que es casi imposible encontrar una hierba del eco… se extinguieron hace miles de años, solo quedaban algunos especímenes, pero fueron usados todos durante el desarrollo alquímico hace años" dijo Honey pensativa.

Honey se acercó a Silver.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme, el que estés así es mi culpa, yo te ayudare a recobrar tu voz y tus energías" dijo Honey mientras veía a Silver.

Silver la veía en silencio, parecía muy agotado.

"Honey, ¿qué es lo que harás?" preguntó Bark.

"Buscare esa hierba del eco, aún debe quedar algo en la isla de la alquimia" dijo Honey.

"Iré contigo" dijo Shade muy decidida.

"Yo también me apunto" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow estaba serio.

"Solo iré yo" dijo Honey muy seria.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Shade a manera de réplica.

"Las manticoras se los tragarían vivos, además de que el aire contaminado los mataría al instante" dijo Honey muy seria.

"Entonces tú también morirías" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Se manejar algo de alquimia, además ya entre una vez y salí con vida de allí" dijo Honey seria.

"Mph, te estás dando demasiada importancia" dijo Shadow enojado.

"Perdón, pero no dejare que me acompañen" dijo Honey cabizbaja.

"Como si me importara, iré de todas maneras" dijo Shadow.

"No lo harás… si Honey dice que es peligroso, entonces debe serlo, no dejaremos que lo hagas" dijo Bark mientras daba un paso al frente, Bean y Fang también estaban muy serios.

"Gracias chicos" dijo Honey mientras salía de la habitación.

"Regresa con vida, ¿pero qué digo?, sé que lo harás" dijo Bark mientras le levantaba el dedo pulgar a Honey.

"Apártate" dijo Shadow enojado.

"¿Quieres que vuelva a darte una paliza?" pregunto Bark mientras chocaba su puño contra su mano.

"Chicos no hay necesidad de pelear" dijo Shade mientras se interponía entre Bark y Shadow.

"Sé lo que hay que hacer, si esa chica no vuelve entonces iremos nosotros" dijo Rouge mientras veía a los ojos a Shadow.

"… Tch, solo le doy un día, si no vuelve iremos nosotros" dijo Shadow más calmado.

Honey corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde solía estar su antigua casa, recogería algunas cosas y luego se pondría en marcha hacia la isla de la alquimia.

Mientras tanto en el túnel dimensional, un avión volaba a través de él, se podían ver varias puertas hacia otras dimensiones. Todos en ese avión se veían muy serios.

Blaze cuidaba de Solt, estaba muy atenta.

"… Blaze" dijo Solt con un tono de voz muy bajo.

"Solt… ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Blaze muy tiernamente.

"… Debo regresar" dijo Solt.

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Blaze confundida.

"A mi dimensión… ya estuve fuera de ella por mucho tiempo" dijo Solt algo débil.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada, pero sabía que era cierto.

"Lo siento Blaze… desde aquí podría volver fácilmente, no abra otra oportunidad" dijo Solt con un poco más de energía.

"Pero… no quiero que te vayas…" dijo Blaze triste.

"Perdóname… sé que dije que estaría contigo siempre… pero es imposible cumplir esa promesa" dijo Solt muy triste.

"No te vayas… por favor te lo suplico" dijo Blaze con los ojos llorosos.

"Blaze… sé que es difícil, pero tienes que olvidarme… no puedo estar más contigo… tengo que regresar a mi dimensión… no quiero verte sufrir" dijo Solt.

"¿Entonces porque te vas?" dijo Blaze mientras delgadas lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas.

Solt acaricio a Blaze, le limpio las lágrimas con su dedo de una manera muy gentil.

"Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para volvernos a ver" dijo Solt.

"…" Blaze se giró, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

"Espero que me perdones Blaze… de verdad siento mucho tener que hacer esto…" dijo Solt.

El avión sobrevolaba varias puertas dimensionales, Solt cerró los ojos, pudo identificar cuál de ellas llevaba a su dimensión, y sin previo aviso salto hacia ella, despareciendo en el acto.

"¡¿Solt?!" se preguntó Amy muy sorprendida.

"¡¿Pero por qué salto?!" pregunto Sonic muy alarmado.

"¡Solt… por favor no me dejes!" dijo Blaze mientras veía el abismo sin fondo al que había saltado Solt.

Sin pensarlo Sonic estuvo a punto de saltar tras Solt, sin embargo Tails lo impidió moviendo el avión hacia el otro lado de una manera brusca.

"¡No lo hagas Sonic, podrías caer en otra dimensión y quedar atrapado para siempre en ella!" dijo Tails.

Las palabras de Tails tuvieron efecto en Sonic, quien se puso algo nervioso.

"¡¿Blaze que ocurrió?!" pregunto Amy muy preocupada.

Blaze estaba llorando inconsolable.

"Blaze… (nunca la había visto llorar)" pensó Sonic triste.

Tails también estaba decaído, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que pilotar el avión.

Amy salto a la cabina de Blaze y la abrazo para intentar consolarla.

"Blaze… volverás a verlo, ya verás" dijo Amy.

"…" Blaze intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener el llanto.

Sonic solo observaba lo que ocurría, no era muy bueno para sentimentalismos.

Para cuando Solt recupero la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Owl, recostado en una cama, el profesor Owl cuidaba de él.

"Ya has despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados…" dijo el profesor Owl.

"… Perdón por preocuparle profesor" dijo Solt algo débil.

"Solt… no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma, me tenías muy preocupada" dijo Adeline quien se acercaba a Solt ton una taza de té caliente.

"¿Adeline?" se preguntó Solt sorprendido.

"Desde que te fuiste, Adeline te ha estado buscando, estábamos a punto de ir en tu búsqueda con las Lunar Emeralds…" dijo el profesor Owl.

"Toma Solt, bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor" dijo Adeline mientras tomaba la taza de té y se la acercaba a Solt.

"Gracias…" dijo Solt para después dar un sorbo al te.

"Oye… no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oíste?" dijo Adeline molesta.

"…" Solt solo vio a Adeline, estaba muy serio.

"… Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… he sido muy cruel contigo… pero ahora que no has estado aquí, me has hecho falta… no sabía lo que tenía" dijo Adeline mostrándose arrepentida.

"Adeline…" dijo Solt sorprendido.

Adeline le sonrió a Solt de una manera muy sincera.

"¿Qué tal tu viaje?" preguntó el profesor Owl.

",,," Solt se puso muy serio, tenía un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo.

"¿Qué ocurre Solt?" preguntó el profesor Owl.

"(Ya es hora… sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo… que tonto fui al creer que morir aquí no ocasionaría ningún daño… creí que no habría nadie a quien le importara aquí, pero me equivoque… perdónenme amigos, profesor Owl… Adeline, no puedo más… pronto me iré)" pensó Solt.

Solt se paró de la cama, la taza de té cayó al suelo rompiéndose, Solt comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del laboratorio ante la mirada perpleja del profesor Owl y Adeline.

"¿Solt?" preguntó el profesor Owl muy preocupado.

"Perdón… creí que morir aquí no lastimaría a nadie… adiós…" dijo Solt por última vez antes de caer al suelo de golpe.

"¡Solt!" dijo Adeline asustada mientras corría hacia a Solt.

Adeline se puso de rodillas y tomo a Solt, lo puso en su regazo y comenzó a recorrer cariñosamente el pelaje de la cara de Solt, el profesor Owl se acercó muy confundido para ver que ocurría.

"Profesor…" dijo Adeline cabizbaja, sus mechones de cabello le cubrían los ojos, estaba llorando, las lágrimas golpeaban el rostro de Solt.

"No…" el profesor Owl se inclinó para ver a Solt, le tomo el pulso.

"Perdóname Solt… si solo te hubiera tomado en serio alguna vez… no te hubieras apartado de mi lado…" dijo Adeline sollozando.

"Adeline… Solt está…" dijo el profesor Owl antes de empezar a gimotear.

"Solt… Solt… no te mueras…" dijo Adeline con un hilo de voz muy delgado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XVIII

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir esta parte, estaba en semana de exámenes, espero que les guste.


	22. Capitulo 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

El viento soplaba tranquilamente sobre una verde pradera, el pasto se movía rítmicamente junto con el soplar del viento, las hojas de los árboles se sacudían de una forma relajante, una pequeña pero fuerte ráfaga de viento atravesó la pradera muy rápidamente.

"(Espero que mi casa aun este en pie)" pensó Honey mientras corría a toda velocidad por la pradera.

Honey corrió hasta llegar a una pequeña choza en la pradera, la hierba la había cubierto por completo, sin embargo estaba rodeada de flores muy bonitas.

"(Luego hago limpieza, ahora hay que entrar)" pensó Honey.

Honey se acercó a la entrada de la choza y comenzó a remover la hierba de la puerta, después la abrió, esta se cayó de lo vieja que estaba levantando mucho polvo, Honey solo se cubrió la boca para después entrar a la vieja choza, había telarañas y hierba por todas partes, sin embargo a Honey no le importo y comenzó a buscar sus cosas en un viejo baúl que ya estaba todo oxidado, de él tomo una pequeña alforja, reviso su contenido, al ver lo que tenía dentro Honey sonrió, después salió a toda velocidad de la vieja choza.

"(Si logro mezclar bien este Éter poder respirar por ocho horas en ese lugar tan contaminado)" pensó Honey mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el oeste.

Mientras tanto en la base de GUN, en la habitación de Silver, se respiraba un aire de tensión, Shadow estaba muy desesperado, Rouge le estaba dando sus medicamentos a Silver, mientras que Shade solo observaba; Bark y los chicos se veían muy tranquilos, estaban sentados a un lado de la puerta de la habitación para evitar cualquier arranque de Shadow.

"Toma Silver te sentirás un poco mejor" dijo Rouge mientras le daba a Silver unas píldoras.

Silver solo las trago, aun se veía bastante agotado.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?" pregunto Shade algo molesta.

"No te preocupes tu amigo se recuperara" dijo Fang.

"No estoy muy seguro de si esa chica hará lo que dijo… ¡deberíamos ir nosotros!" dijo Shadow muy molesto.

"No conoces a Honey, si estas en problemas y necesitas ayuda ella es la primera persona en ofrecerse para ayudar, además con más razón ayudara a ese erizo, ya que él la ayudo primero" dijo Bean.

"Vamos Shadow, tranquilízate un poco" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow solo cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

De pronto uno robot guardián de GUN entro a la habitación.

"Aquí están los informes que solicito agente Rouge" dijo el robot mientras le entregaba a Rouge un disco, después se fue.

"¿Qué es eso Rouge?" preguntó Shade.

"Es un informe completo sobre esa tal Honey, busque rápidamente en la base de datos de GUN y aparecía como agente, así que solicite un informe a nombre de Shadow, yo no tengo esa autorización, moviendo algunos contactos logre que me dieran esta información clasificada… incluso al parecer esos tres de allí también son agentes de GUN" dijo Rouge mientras veía a Bark y compañía.

Rouge uso un PC que había en la esquina de la habitación, lo encendió y después introdujo el disco.

"Muy bien, veamos…" dijo Rouge mientras veía los caracteres del monitor.

Shade estaba a un lado de Rouge viendo el monitor también.

"…" Rouge abrió los ojos impresionada al ver el perfil de Honey.

"¿Qué pasa Rouge?" preguntó Shade.

"¿Rango Psi?... imposible" dijo Rouge.

"¿Qué significa eso Rouge?" preguntó Shade.

"Va cinco rangos arriba de Shadow, y seis arriba de mi… además ¿Qué es esto de Fifth Faction?..." dijo Rouge.

"Es un grupo de elite creado por GUN hace años, son varios proyectos para crear súper soldados juntos, tomaron a cinco niños AS del Heaven Garden, una locación que cuida de niños huérfanos, y los introdujeron en un programa de entrenamiento mortal, el proyecto tuvo éxito parcial ya que los cinco niños lograron sobrevivir, sin embargo después de varias misiones tres de ellos desertaron de ese grupo, quedando solo dos…" dijo Fang muy serio.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Rouge.

"Nosotros tres junto a Honey somos miembros de Fifth Faction, así como huérfanos de Heaven Garden, cuando nosotros desertamos, Honey se quedó un tiempo, su lealtad hacia GUN era muy grande, tanto como para soportar a ese Kain" dijo Fang.

"Ese rango es el penúltimo más alto que GUN tiene… el rango Omega solo lo tiene el director principal de GUN, y solo por ser cuestión administrativa…" dijo Rouge.

"Espero ahora entiendan que Honey podrá hacerlo" dijo Bark serio.

Rouge y Shade se quedaron muy serias.

De pronto el comunicador de Rouge sonó.

"Adelante, agente Rouge" dijo Rouge.

"Una nueva misión fue asignada para usted y el agente Shadow, preséntense en la dirección de inteligencia para más detalles" dijo por última vez el operador.

"Tch, que fastidio, Shadow tenemos trabajo" dijo Rouge molesta.

"…" Shadow asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Bark no hizo nada para detenerlo.

"Cumple tu palabra" dijo Bark muy serio.

"Mph, no hace falta que lo digas" dijo Shadow mientras salía.

"Shade, cuida de Silver por favor, regresaremos lo más rápido posible" dijo Rouge.

"Claro Rouge, pueden irse tranquilos" dijo Shade.

Rouge salió de la habitación, sin antes guiñarle de una forma muy coqueta a Bark y compañía.

Honey se encontraba en un muelle, a la orilla del mar, el lugar tenía un aspecto muy tétrico, el agua del mar tenía un color verde muy inquietante, Honey camino hacia una pequeña caseta a un lado del muelle, estaba muy deteriorada.

*Toc**toc*

Honey toco la puerta en un par de ocasiones.

"¿Hola?" pregunto Honey al ver que nadie atendía.

Honey le dio la vuelta a la caseta para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero nada.

"Umm… que raro" se dijo Honey.

De pronto la puerta de la caseta se abrió, de ella salió un anciano mono cargando un montón de tablas.

"¡Ernest!" dijo Honey sorprendida.

"Eh, uh… ¿Quién dijo eso?" dijo el anciano volteando a todas partes.

"Aquí Ernest, ¿me recuerdas?" dijo Honey alegre.

Ernest vio a Honey, al principio no sabía quién era.

"… Es la chica loca de aquella vez" dijo Ernest mientras sostenía las tablas.

"¡¿La que?!" pregunto Honey molesta.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?... no me digas que…" dijo Ernest nervioso.

"Si fuera posible" dijo Honey.

"*Suspiro*, no sé cómo diantres saliste con vida de la isla de la alquimia aquella vez, y no volveré a contribuir a que te mates" dijo Ernest molesto.

"Awww… vamos si ya entre una vez y salí viva, puedo hacerlo otra vez" dijo Honey decidida.

"¿Esta vez que es lo que buscas?" pregunto Ernest.

"Busco hierba del eco" dijo Honey.

"Pero esa hierba se extinguió hace siglos" dijo Ernest.

"Lo mismo dijiste sobre el elixir de panacea y logre conseguir un poco" dijo Honey.

"Está bien, pero si te mueres no me hago responsable" dijo Ernest.

"No hay problema, muchas gracias" dijo Honey alegre.

"Pero primero déjame…" dijo Ernest antes de que Honey tomara las tablas que traía cargando.

"Déjame ayudarte, ¿Qué harás con estas?" pregunto Honey mientras sostenía las tablas.

"Pensaba hacer unas reparaciones en el muelle, pero igual puede esperar" dijo Ernest.

"¿Quieres que las ponga a un lado del muelle?" preguntó Honey.

"Por favor" dijo Ernest.

Honey camino por el muelle, crujía mucho lo cual puso nerviosa a Honey, rápidamente dejo las tablas en el muelle y regreso con Ernest.

"Listo" dijo Honey.

"Déjame preparar el bote, en un momento zarpamos" dijo Ernest.

"Claro" dijo Honey.

Ernest fue a preparar el pequeño bote que tenía atado a un lado del muelle, mientras que Honey se sentó en el suelo, tomo la pequeña alforja que traía consigo, tomo un pequeño frasco de vidrio que tenía dentro la alforja.

"(Espero aun poder hacerlo)" pensó Honey mientras se concentraba.

El interior del frasco comenzó a brillar con una luz azul cielo muy tenue, Honey cerró los ojos y apretó el frasco con fuerza, pero no con tanta porque podría romperlo, una corriente de aire rodeo a Honey, así duro varios minutos, hasta que la corriente de aire se disipo y Honey abrió los ojos.

"¡Listo!" dijo Honey muy contenta.

Honey abrió el frasco y dejo caer el contenido del mismo sobre su cabeza, era una especie de gas azulado muy raro.

"Mmm, que bien huele el Éter" dijo Honey mientras guardaba el frasco en la alforja otra vez.

Honey se paró y se dirigió con Ernest, quien ya había acabado de preparar el bote.

"¿Ya estas lista?" pregunto Ernest.

"Si" dijo Honey.

"Por lo que veo ya has preparado la solución de éter, muy bien vámonos" dijo Ernest mientras subía al bote, Honey subió después de él; el motor del bote fue encendido y el bote comenzó a moverse adentrándose en altamar.

Dentro del bote Ernest iba al timón, mientras que Honey solo veía por la ventana.

"Recuerda solo te llevare hasta el inicio del circulo de sello, no más allá" dijo Ernest.

"Lo sé, con eso será suficiente" dijo Honey.

"Regresare por ti al anochecer, eso te deja con aproximadamente ocho o nueve horas" dijo Ernest.

"Es todo el tiempo que necesito" dijo Honey muy confiada.

El barco navego hasta llegar a una línea curva enorme fosforescente en el mar, brillaba con un color blanquecino, además había varias rayas más allá de la línea curva.

"Hemos llegado, este es el principio del circulo de sello, hasta aquí llego yo" dijo Ernest.

"Gracias por todo" dijo Honey mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cabina del bote.

"Ten cuidado con las quimeras" dijo Ernest.

"No hay problema" dijo Honey por ultimo al salir de la cabina.

El bote se acercó lo suficiente a la línea curva fosforescente como para saltar en la línea, Honey salto a la línea, increíblemente era sólida, parecía estar hecha de hielo, pero no estaba en absoluto fría, el bote se alejó de inmediato del lugar, Honey solo siguió una de las líneas adyacentes a la línea curva, se entrelazaba con varias otras, en realidad era un círculo mágico enorme.

"(Puaj… que peste, el Éter anula los efectos nocivos de la polución, pero aun así el lugar huele terrible)" pensó Honey mientras caminaba por la línea en el mar.

Honey se percató de que una parte del mar comenzaba a moverse, por lo que se puso alerta, y comenzó a correr por la línea a una velocidad increíble.

"(No puedo pelear con quimeras, no les afectan las artes marciales… no tienen los órganos donde deberían)" pensó Honey mientras corría a toda velocidad por las líneas, saltando de línea en línea cuando era necesario.

De la zona del agua que se movía salió una especie de Kappa que comenzó a nadar hacia Honey a gran velocidad, saltando las líneas que se le atravesaban, emitía gritos muy agudos, que le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

"¡Qué asco, ahhhh!" grito Honey al ver aquella criatura tan repugnante, aumento la velocidad.

Varios Kappas más salieron frente a Honey, parecía como si la estuvieran esperando, de inmediato saltaron hacia Honey para atacarla, pero Honey los evadió ágilmente y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a un peñasco enorme, era el inicio de la isla de la alquimia.

"Ufff… al fin llegue, ¿pero cómo se subía?" se preguntó Honey confundida.

Al final de la línea había una especie de cubo de hielo, pero tenía extraños grabados en él: [MΩ8].

"(¡¿Pero qué rayos?!)" pensó Honey perpleja al ver los grabados que estaban acomodados de manera vertical.

Los Kappas habían seguido a Honey se estaban acercando a gran velocidad hacia Honey, quien alcanzo a escucharlos por las fuertes ráfagas de agua que provocaba su nado.

"¡Oh no, no quiero ni siquiera golpearlos me dan nauseas…!" dijo Honey horrorizada.

Honey se giró hacia el cubo vio los grabados y rápidamente chasqueo los dedos.

"¡Ya lo recuerdo!" dijo Honey.

Honey extendió su mano y dio un fuerte golpe de karate al cubo, partiéndolo en dos de forma vertical, la mitad izquierda del cubo despareció mientras que la otra mitad quedo así: [123].

Un brillo blanquecino salió por debajo de donde estaba el cubo, Honey se paró en el brillo, era una plataforma que la elevo hasta el límite de la isla, dejando a los Kappas en la parte de abajo.

"Fiuu" Honey se sentía muy aliviada.

La plataforma llego hasta la parte superior del peñasco, Honey piso la isla, había una niebla blanca muy espesa, pero solo en partes, estaba a manera de franjas por lo que era posible ver a través de la niebla, Honey se encontraba en una especie de bosque oscuro.

"(Si recuerdo bien la isla está dividida en tres secciones, como si se tátara de un blanco de dardos, la sección externa es un bosque muy espeso, la sección media es una ciudad abandonada, y la sección central es una enorme biblioteca… será difícil buscar una hierba del eco, es probable que este en el bosque, buscare en ese orden)" pensó Honey antes de comenzar a correr por el bosque.

Esta vez Honey era más sigilosa, pero rápida, buscaba entre los helechos y arbustos, evitaba a las manticoras que había por el lugar, eran bestias con forma de león, cabeza de viejo, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión.

"(Pelear contra esas cosas será inútil… no sentirán mis golpes, y la magia no les afecta)" pensó Honey quien estaba en la copa de un árbol viendo a su alrededor.

Honey peino hasta el último rincón del bosque pero no había nada, tuvo que dirigirse hacia el centro de la isla, al avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros se topó con una muralla muy alta, Honey rápidamente hizo un hueco en la muralla a base de varias patadas, hasta que pudo atravesarla y entrar a la ciudad, hasta ese momento ya habían transcurrido dos horas.

"…" Honey estaba seria, analizo los edificios y casas, el lugar tenía una pinta industrial, además estaba inhabitado.

Honey comenzó a recorrer la ciudad, entrando en las casas, edificios y bodegas en busca de la hierba del eco, sin éxito, en ningún lugar parecía haber rastro de dicha hierba, además de que las calles estaban plagadas de quimeras de todos tipos, feroces bestias resultado de experimentos con animales al intentar fusionarlos para obtener otro nuevo.

"(No hay nada y ya pasaron cinco horas desde que llegue aquí… solo me quedan tres para revisar la biblioteca central… la vez pasada encontré el elixir de panacea en una bodega… esta vez es más difícil)" pensó Honey mientras saltaba sigilosamente por los techos de los edificios y casas en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad y la isla.

Mientras tanto, el Hope Wolf había atravesado por fin el tubo dimensional, ya habían regresado a su dimensión Sonic y compañía.

"Al fin hemos llegado" dijo Tails algo cansado.

Blaze se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar, estaba en los brazos de Amy quien también estaba dormida, los rayos de sol les daban de lleno, después de estar en un lugar tan oscuro, los rayos del sol pueden llegar a molestar.

"…" Sonic iba muy serio.

Tails dirigió el avión hacia su taller, cuando llegaron Tails aterrizo suavemente el avión a un lado del taller, Amy y Blaze seguían durmiendo, Sonic sacudió a Amy.

"Vamos Amy, ya hemos llegado" dijo Sonic cansado.

Amy abrió los ojos lentamente, se apartó de Sonic y despertó a Blaze.

"… ¿Ya hemos llegado?" pregunto Blaze adormilada.

"Si" dijo Amy.

Todos bajaron del avión.

"Ya está anocheciendo, ¿Qué harán ahora?" preguntó Tails.

"Iré a descansar a casa un poco" dijo Blaze decaída.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Amy.

"No quiero causarte molestias" dijo Blaze.

"No es molestia" dijo Amy algo cansada.

"Yo podría ir con ustedes" dijo Sonic.

"De verdad, iré yo sola… muchas gracias" dijo Blaze.

"¿Estarás bien Blaze?" preguntó Amy.

"Si… no te preocupes" dijo Blaze con una sonrisa forzada.

"Sería bueno reunirnos mañana en por la tarde, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido" dijo Sonic.

"Claro, hasta luego" dijo Blaze mientras se despedía de todos con la mano.

Blaze se marchó hacia su casa, Amy se despidió de Tails y también se disponía a irse a su casa.

"Espera Amy…" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Amy seria.

"Lamento lo que sea que te haya hecho… de verdad lo siento" dijo Sonic.

"Grr… déjame en paz" dijo Amy enojada, para después irse sin voltear atrás.

"Sigo sin entender que fue lo que hice" dijo Sonic.

"¿De verdad no recuerdas nada Sonic?, ya te había contado lo que ocurrió…" dijo Tails preocupado.

"No recuerdo nada… pero lo hecho hecho esta" dijo Sonic meditativo.

"Espero que Amy te perdone" dijo Tails.

"Yo también" dijo Sonic.

Después de la charla Sonic entro al taller a descansar un poco, Tails metió el avión en el garaje, y después se fue a dormir, empezaba a oscurecer.

Blaze camino hasta su casa, para su sorpresa Cream estaba fuera jugando con Cheese.

"¿Cream?" se preguntó Blaze sorprendida.

Cream vio a Blaze y se emocionó mucho, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

"¡Señorita Blaze me da mucho gusto que haya regresado!" dijo Cream muy alegre.

"A mí también Cream, ¿Cómo has estado?" pegunto Blaze.

"He jugado mucho con Cheese, antes jugaba con el señor Silver, pero después ya no lo encontré, debe estar muy ocupado" dijo Cream.

"Silver…" dijo Blaze pensativa.

"… ¿Mmm?" Cream buscaba algo con insistencia detrás de Blaze.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Blaze.

"¿Dónde está el señor Solt?" pregunto Cream preocupada.

"…" Blaze se entristeció al escuchar a Cream preguntar por Solt.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto Cream preocupada.

"No te preocupes Cream, Solt regreso a su hogar…" dijo Blaze triste.

Cream se puso triste al escuchar eso, abrazo a Blaze más fuerte.

"Lo siento señorita Blaze" dijo Cream.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" pregunto Blaze confundida.

"Sé que usted y el señor Solt se llevaban muy bien, además el señor Solt es muy agradable" dijo Cream.

"Si…" dijo Blaze pensativa.

"Me gustaría mucho que se volvieran a ver" dijo Cream.

"Gracias Cream, yo también espero volverlo a ver" dijo Blaze.

En la isla de la alquimia, Honey se apresuró en llegar a la biblioteca central, y con mucha suerte ninguna quimera se dio cuenta de su presencia, había llegado sin darse cuenta a la biblioteca central, era un edificio imponente.

"(Debo buscar una manera de entrar sin llamar la atención)" pensó Honey mientras veía el edificio por todas partes.

Honey corrió por un lado del edifico, no parecía haber puertas secundarias, y entrar por la puerta principal sería muy descuidado por parte de Honey, por lo que siguió insistiendo hasta que encontró una tapadera metálica que parecía conducir al desagüe de la biblioteca, Honey intento quitar la tapa metálica, hasta que pudo removerla, era muy pesada, después salto dentro del agujero.

"(Muy bien ahora debo darme prisa)" pensó Honey mientras corría por el desagüe.

El desagüe estaba completamente seco, no corría agua por él, lo que le facilito a Honey atravesarlo, había pequeñas manticoras insecto por allí, pero Honey lograba aplastarlas con sus poderosas patadas, no fue mucho problema, avanzo hasta que llego a la salida, había otra tapa metálica, Honey la removió cuidadosamente, después reviso los alrededores.

"(Parece que es seguro salir)" pensó Honey mientras salía del desagüe, ya se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca.

Honey se encontraba en una especie de baños públicos muy antiguos, había sarro por todas partes, Honey se dirigió a la salida, después entro a los pasillos de la planta baja de la biblioteca, no parecía haber quimeras.

"(Bien por aquí debe haber alguna hierba del eco)" pensó Honey.

Honey atravesó toda la planta baja de la biblioteca, había pasillos muy largos, estanterías gigantescas y ventanales muy hermosos por los cuales entraba la luz del día, Honey comenzaba a desesperarse solo le quedaban dos horas.

"(Rayos… buscare en la segunda planta)" pensó Honey.

Honey subió las escaleras en forma de espiral que había en el centro de la planta baja, las subió muy rápido, antes de entrar a la segunda planta se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie o nada por allí; Honey camino hacia las estanterías que había allí.

"(Botánica… ¡eso es!)" pensó Honey emocionada.

Honey comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías para ver si podía encontrar un espécimen de Hierba del eco, sin éxito, Honey ya había revisado la distribución de la biblioteca, sabía que la planta baja trataba temas del subsuelo y geología, la segunda planta trataba temas de botánica y animales, la tercer planta trataba sobre astrología, sabía que ir a la tercer planta sería una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo recordó que en ocasiones se solía utilizar a la hierba del eco como planta decorativa; por lo que subió a la tercer y última planta de la gran biblioteca central.

"(Debe estar en las masetas o en algún frasco)" pensó Honey mientras revisaba el lugar.

En esa ocasión Honey no reviso su alrededor, a simple vista no había peligro alguno, en el centro de la tercer planta había unas plantas parecidas a los narcisos, eran blancas y muy hermosas, un tenue rayo de luz estaba alimentándolas.

"(¡Esas deben ser!)" pensó Honey emocionada.

Honey se acercó a las plantas que había allí, pero súbitamente justo cuando se disponía a tomar algunas, Honey vio de reojo una pluma caer a su lado, Honey rápidamente se lanzó hacia un lado, justo en donde estaba parada se abrió un hoyo negro del cual salían manos que intentaban atrapar a Honey.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" pregunto Honey asustada.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto una voz masculina muy chillona.

"¡Hay alguien aquí!" dijo Honey sorprendida.

El hoyo negro se cerró, el piso volvió a la normalidad, justo donde estaba el hoyo negro apareció una criatura muy rara, era un búho con las patas muy largas, tenía los ojos rojos, un plumaje negro, tenía una corona en la cabeza, y sostenía un libro rojo.

Honey se paró rápidamente y adopto su posición de combate.

"¿Intentabas robar mi hierba del eco?" pregunto la extraña criatura.

"¿Qué eres tú?" pregunto Honey seria.

"Mi nombre es Stolas… vete de aquí o tendré que comerte" dijo la criatura muy calmada.

"¿Eres una quimera parlante?" preguntó Honey.

"No me llames así… no me gusta, vete de aquí o tendré que comerte" dijo la criatura.

"No puedo irme, necesito unas cuantas hierbas del eco" dijo Honey seria y muy alerta.

"Vete de aquí o tendré que comerte" dijo Stolas inmutable.

"(Si peleo contra esa cosa mis golpes no tendrán efecto, y mi magia no le hará ni cosquillas, tendré que arriesgarme)" pensó Honey sin dejar de ver a aquella criatura.

A Honey solo le quedaban escasos 45 minutos, tendría que ser muy rápida.

"Oye, vete de aquí o tendré que comerte" dijo Honey muy seria.

"…" la criatura se confundió un poco.

"(Ahora es mi oportunidad)" pensó Honey.

Rápidamente Honey se impulsó hacia la hierba del eco, y arranco varias con éxito, la criatura emitió un grito muy agudo y espeluznante, Honey se cubrió las orejas y salió pitando de allí, Stolas la siguió, era muy rápido.

"(¡Ay, ay, ay… me sigue!)" pensó Honey nerviosa.

Honey tuvo que romper uno de los ventanales gigantes para salir de allí, lo cual provoco mucho ruido en ese lugar tan silencioso, las quimeras se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

"¡Rayos!" dijo Honey mientras caía hacia las quimeras.

Honey rápidamente comenzó a planear gracias a las alas de ángel de su vestido hacia el edificio más cercano, algunas de las quimeras podían volar, iban tras Honey, cuando Honey aterrizo en la azotea del edificio empezó a correr a todo lo que podía, guardo rápidamente la hierba del eco en su alforja.

Las quimeras arrojaban bolas de fuego desde sus fauces, tratando de impactar a Honey, sin embargo Honey esquivaba todos los ataques, Honey logro recorrer la ciudad hasta la muralla, rápidamente la escalo corriendo a gran velocidad, las quimeras se estrellaron en la muralla, derrumbándola, Honey caía hacia el bosque, antes de caer se apoyó en las copas de los árboles y desesperadamente salto de árbol en árbol hasta alcanzar el límite de la isla, aún era perseguida por las quimeras y Stolas.

"(¡¿Qué hago ahora?!)" se preguntó Honey muy nerviosa mientras veía aquellas criaturas dirigirse hacia ella.

Honey no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarse caer en picada hacia las líneas del círculo del sello, acelero su caída planeando de forma vertical, justo antes de caer dio una vuelta en el aire y golpeo fuertemente la línea del sello con sus pies, una sensación de dolor la sacudió de pies a cabeza erizándole todo el pelo.

Honey no dijo nada, y a pesar del gran dolor que sentía corrió a gran velocidad por las líneas del círculo del sello, evitando Kappas y quimeras al mismo tiempo.

"¡Eeeek!" gritaba Honey mientras era atacada por las quimeras, evadía todos los ataques que podía.

Después de mucho correr Honey llego a la orilla del círculo del sello, Ernest ya la estaba esperando del otro lado.

"¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!" pregunto Ernest aterrado.

Honey dio un gran salto hasta el bote de Ernest, cuando Honey cayó en el bote hizo que se meciera mucho, las quimeras que seguían a Honey se estrellaron en una barrera invisible que había en la línea del círculo del sello.

"*Respiro agitado*… va-monos…" dijo Honey muy agotada en el suelo del bote.

Ernest entro en la cabina de mando y comenzó a navegar hacia el muelle, Honey estaba recostada en el bote desfallecida por tanto correr.

"*Uff**ufff*… (solo espero que ese chico tenga novia…)" pensó Honey.

El bote navego por un rato, aun no llegaban al muelle y ya había anochecido, el efecto del éter de Honey ya había pasado, Honey aún seguía recostada en el bote, veía el cielo nocturno, cuando vio la luna no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"(¿Uh?... la luna… se ve opaca, no tiene luz… es muy raro)" pensó Honey mientras veía la luna, que parecía solo un circulo gris muy opaco.

Al paso de un rato por fin llegaron al muelle, Honey se levantó con las piernas temblorosas.

"¿Estas bien?... esas quimeras casi te comen" dijo Ernest.

"(No me digas)… estoy bien…" dijo Honey algo fatigada.

"Bueno, ¿has conseguido lo que buscabas?" pregunto Ernest.

"Si…" dijo Honey mientras sacaba la hierba del eco de la alforja.

"Impresionante, nunca creí que lo lograrías" dijo Ernest sorprendido.

"Pues me costó lo suyo" dijo Honey mientras volvía a guardar la hierba del eco en la alforja.

"Creo que esto es una despedida" dijo Ernest.

"Si, me dio mucho gusto volverlo a ver, gracias por su ayuda" dijo Honey haciendo una reverencia.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudar a aquellos que quieran entrar en la isla de la alquimia, es mi trabajo" dijo Ernest.

"Hasta pronto Ernest" dijo Honey mientras se despedía.

Después de despedirse, Honey camino hasta su casa de vuelta, necesitaba recoger algunas cosas para preparar la poción anti silencio, se dio prisa a pesar de que le dolían mucho sus piernas por la caída tan larga en la isla de la alquimia.

"(Auch… mis piernas… debo darme prisa)" pensó Honey mientras corría hacia su choza abandonada.

Honey llego rápidamente a la choza, entro de nuevo recogió varios recipientes y utensilios y salió de la choza rápidamente en dirección a la base de GUN.

Blaze se había ido a dormir temprano esa noche, debían ser como las ocho de la noche, sin embargo no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en Solt.

"(… Sé que tuviste que irte… no podía retenerte aquí conmigo, tu hogar es en Khot… pero aun así quisiera volver a verte, me haces mucha falta)" pensaba Blaze mientras se cubría con las sabanas, era una noche fría.

Blaze comenzó a ver hacia la ventana, pudo notar algo raro en la luna… estaba opaca, sin embargo Blaze apenas y se dio cuenta, no solía mirar mucho hacia la luna.

"(Quisiera volver a verte… apenas te has ido y ya te extraño tanto…)" pensó Blaze mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza.

Blaze se quedó dormida después de tanto pensar en Solt.

Bark y los chicos empezaron a jugar una mano de Póker, de vez en cuando Bean bromeaba cuando perdía, Fang era todo un as a la hora de jugar, Shade solo los observaba.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, Bark y los chicos saltaron de la impresión, Fang perdió su mano.

"Genial, tenía Full House" dijo Fang resignado.

Quien había abierto la puerta era Honey tenía una mochila café, además le temblaban mucho las piernas.

"¿Honey?... ya regresaste… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Bark preocupado al ver a Honey.

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo Honey mientras ponía las cosas que había traído en el suelo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, su vestido estaba desgarrado en partes, parecían garras de alguna bestia, Honey comenzó a moler la hierba del eco, y a mezclarla con varias soluciones que tenía en diferentes frascos, hasta formar un líquido cian transparente.

"¡Listo, la poción anti silencio!... con esto recuperaras tu voz, y por consecuencia tus energías" dijo Honey alegre mientras sostenía la poción, pero después se puso pensativa.

"¿Qué ocurre, por que no se la das?" preguntó Shade.

"Umm… lo que pasa es que así no funciona…" dijo Honey pensativa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Shade.

"Veras, la pócima no debe beberla el silenciado, no tendría efecto, por algo es hierba del eco, potencia la voz de quien la bebe…" dijo Honey para luego ponerse a pensar.

"No entiendo de que hablas…" dijo Shade confundida.

"Mira, a resumidas cuentas alguien con voz debe beberla, y pasar el efecto al silenciado…" dijo Honey mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"Aun no entiendo…" dijo Shade.

Honey se acercó a Shade y le susurró al oído.

"¿Sabes si tiene novia?... así sería más fácil… veras la poción debe tomarla alguien con voz y después debe pasar el efecto del eco de boca a boca… así recuperara la voz el silenciado…" Honey le murmuro a Shade.

"… Yo no lo haré" dijo Shade sonrojada.

"Pues no creo que los chicos quieran hacerlo…" dijo Honey nerviosa.

Bark y los demás estaban confundidos no entendían nada.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Fang.

"Quien sabe…" dijo Bean despreocupado.

"…" a Bark no parecía importarle.

Los tres sabían que el asunto estaba solucionado, pero no comprendían porque no le daban la poción a Silver. No prestaron mucha atención.

"Lo siento… yo no puedo hacerlo…" dijo Shade.

"¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacerlo?" preguntó Honey.

"No… apenas lo conozco" dijo Shade avergonzada.

"Awww…" Honey solo se quejó.

Shade y Honey se quedaron calladas un rato, al ver como se encontraba Silver no pudieron soportarlo.

"Lo hare yo…" dijo Honey nerviosa.

"…" Shade no dijo nada.

"No es justo hacerlo esperar para que se sienta mejor, (además creo que es lindo…)" pensó Honey mientras se acercaba a Silver con la poción.

"Hola" dijo Honey.

"…" Silver la observaba muy fatigado.

"Umm… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero debes hacer lo que te diga, confía en mi…" dijo Honey nerviosa.

"…" Silver no dijo nada, estaba algo confundido.

Honey tomo la poción y la bebió, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que Honey bebía la poción en lugar de Silver, Honey se acercó mucho a Silver, cerró los ojos con fuerza y beso a Silver; la quijada de Bark y compañía toco suelo, después Honey se separó lentamente, Silver se había recuperado por completo, ya no parecía fatigado, estaba muy avergonzado.

"¿Q-Qué ha s-sido e-eso?" pregunto Silver muy avergonzado.

"Y-Yo l-lo siento…" dijo Honey roja como un tomate.

"¡Silver ya puedes hablar!" dijo Shade emocionada.

"¿Ah sí?... ¡es verdad!" dijo Silver alegre por escuchar su voz otra vez.

"Me alegra que ya estés bien" dijo Shade sonriendo.

"… ¿No nos conocemos verdad?" pregunto Silver serio.

"No…" dijo Honey avergonzada.

"Gracias por ayudarme a recuperarme… (¿era necesario el beso?)" pensó Silver.

"No fue nada… además tú me ayudaste antes… soy yo quien debería darte las gracias" dijo Honey nerviosa.

"Es verdad… eras tú quien estaba atrapada en No Chronos… las Time Stones me explicaron acerca de esa dimensión" dijo Silver pensativo.

"… Si me disculpas, tengo que salir un momento" dijo Honey para después salir de la habitación.

Silver solo vio como salía Honey de la habitación.

"(Ese fue mi primer beso… bueno técnicamente no fue un beso, fue más como un RCP… pero aun así…)" pensaba Honey muy avergonzada, luego cayó en cuenta de que su ropa estaba toda rasgada.

Honey tomo con la mano una de las partes desgarradas de su vestido.

"(… Mi ropa… aww, ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí?)" pensó Honey avergonzada.

"¿Eh Bark?... debes estar muy celoso, jaja" dijo Bean burlándose.

"…" Fang no presto mucha atención, no estaba en absoluto interesado.

"No, para nada… Honey es como una hermana para mí, así que no la veo de esa manera" dijo Bark despreocupado.

"Mmm, es verdad, ella es más como una hermana para nosotros, a veces olvido que es una chica…" dijo Bean pensativo.

"Parece que ya hemos terminado aquí, estaré en contacto con ustedes, no volvamos a separarnos así" dijo Fang.

"Es verdad, estoy de acuerdo" dijo Bark.

"Había olvidado que tenía varios encargos que hacer, tengo que irme" dijo Bean.

"Igual, supongo que nos veremos después" dijo Fang.

"Así es, nos vemos" dijo Bark.

Los tres se despidieron y se marcharon al salir de la habitación se despidieron de Honey y se marcharon por rumbos diferentes, los ex-integrantes de Fifth Faction prometieron estar en contacto.

Honey se recargo en la pared del pasillo.

"(Silver… me gustaría conocerlo más, es muy lindo…)" pensaba Honey.

Silver se levantó de la cama, empezó a estirarse.

"¡Qué bien se siente poder moverme otra vez!" dijo Silver alegremente.

"Me alegro por ti Silver, pero… ¿Por qué te desgastaste tanto?" preguntó Shade.

"Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso…" dijo Silver pensativo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Shade.

"Lo que pasa es que aproveche ese poder que tenía para hacer varias cosas, veras, primero tuve que destruir a ese demonio, luego restaurar Little Planet, eso ya me había dejado muy agotado, después rescate a esa chica de su encierro y después…" dijo Silver sonriendo.

"¿Si?" preguntó Shade.

"¿Recuerdas que me habías pedido ayuda para traer a tu tribu de vuelta?" pregunto Silver alegre.

"Si, pero…" dijo Shade antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida.

"Lo hice, fue muy cansado hacerlo…" dijo Silver.

"… No lo puedo creer… ¡muchas gracias Silver!" dijo Shade mientras abrazaba a Silver.

"No ha sido nada" dijo Silver contento.

"¡Iré a ver, deben estar en Angel Island, ¿verdad?!" pregunto Shade impaciente.

"Si deben estar allí, solo los moví de época" dijo Silver.

"Nos vemos Silver, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo Shade mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa.

"Creo que también debería irme" dijo Silver para sí para después salir de la habitación.

Al salir Silver vio a Honey recargada en la pared del pasillo, estaba muy pensativa.

"Hola" dijo Silver mientras se acercaba a Honey.

"Hola" dijo Honey.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Silver muy agradecido.

"No fue nada" dijo Honey.

"¿Te llamas Honey verdad?" preguntó Silver.

"Así es" dijo Honey.

"Nos vemos después, si necesitas algo dímelo" dijo Silver.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Honey.

Silver se despidió con la mano y se marchó de allí.

Honey también abandono la base de GUN, no sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, ya era tarde.

"(Debo buscar a Amy, ¿Me pregunto dónde estará?)" pensaba Honey mientras caminaba.

Durante el camino se encontró con Shadow y Rouge.

"Eres tú, ¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Rouge.

"Su amigo ya está bien, todos han dejado la base de GUN" dijo Honey.

"¿En serio?, ¿Silver está bien?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Rouge sorprendida.

"Solo le prepare la poción con la hierba del eco, fue todo" dijo Honey.

"Muchas gracias, nos has ayudado mucho" dijo Rouge alegre.

"No ha sido nada" dijo Honey.

"Debemos regresar a la base, esperan nuestro reporte" dijo Shadow.

"Vamos Shadow, eso puede esperar… mírate tu ropa esta toda desgarrada" dijo Rouge mientras veía a Honey.

"No es nada…" dijo Honey avergonzada.

"Si necesitas ayuda solo pídelo, estamos en deuda contigo" dijo Rouge.

"Umm… de hecho sí podrían ayudarme, como ustedes son de GUN quizá no tengan ningún problema, tienen libre acceso a grandes bases de datos…" dijo Honey.

"¿Si que necesitas?" pregunto Rouge.

"Estoy buscando a alguien, su nombre es Amy Rose" dijo Honey antes de ser interrumpida por Rouge.

"¿Amy?, ¿buscas a Amy?" pregunto Rouge.

"¡¿La conoces?!" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"Pero claro que sí, es amiga mía, y de Shadow también" dijo Rouge.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" pregunto Honey muy impaciente.

"Pues hace tiempo que no la veo, pero vive cerca de aquí, si quieres mañana podemos pasar a verla" dijo Rouge.

"… Quisiera verla ahora mismo…" dijo Honey pensativa.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde, quizá este dormida, sería mejor esperar a mañana" dijo Rouge.

"¿Porque conoces a Amy?" pregunto Shadow muy serio.

"Yo solía cuidarla cuando era niña, es como mi hermanita pequeña" dijo Honey.

"Vaya, eso es genial, seguro le dará mucho gusto verte de nuevo, ¿hace cuánto que no se ven?" pregunto Rouge.

"Deben ser más de cinco años, desde que quede atrapada en la dimensión No Chronos" dijo Honey.

"Ya veo, ¿Tienes donde quedarte cariño?" pregunto Rouge.

"(Mi choza… aunque está muy descuidada y podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento, no quiero darle problemas)… si tengo una pequeña choza no muy lejos de aquí" dijo Honey.

"¿Mmm?, ¿y ha estado sola por tanto tiempo?, seguro que debe estar muy sucia" dijo Rouge.

"Bueno…" dijo Honey nerviosa.

"Puedes quedarte conmigo, de aquí a que tu casa esté en condiciones de nuevo, ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Rouge alegre.

"Gracias, pero no se…" dijo Honey pensativa.

"Que no te de vergüenza, si eres amiga de Amy, también eres mi amiga" dijo Rouge.

"Está bien, muchas gracias Rouge" dijo Honey alegre.

"Mph, ¿ya podemos irnos?" pregunto Shadow.

"Solo vamos a entregar reporte y nos vamos a descansar" dijo Rouge.

"Claro" dijo Honey.

Los tres caminaron a la base de GUN.

Shadow y Rouge rindieron su informe, después salieron de la base, Honey los estaba esperando fuera.

"Ya está, que tengas buenas noches Shadow" dijo Rouge.

"Igual" dijo Shadow para después irse sin despedirse de nadie.

"¿Siempre es así de serio?" preguntó Honey.

"Es todo un caso… vamos mi casa está por aquí" dijo Rouge mientras tomaba rumbo a su casa.

Honey asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

"No te ofendas, pero deberías tomar un baño y cambiarte esos trapos" dijo Rouge.

"Tienes razón… (la isla de la alquimia huele muy mal, supongo que se me pego algo…)" pensó Honey.

"No me imagino lo que debe ser estar atrapada en un lugar por tanto tiempo" dijo Rouge mientras caminaba.

"Fue muy cansado, pero la verdad no me parece que estuviera tanto tiempo allí… en cuanto quede atrapada… rápidamente desperté en la camilla del hospital, fue muy rápido" dijo Honey.

Las dos habían llegado a una casa muy ostentosa, era muy bella.

"Aquí estamos, siéntete como en tu casa" dijo Rouge mientras abría la puerta con sus llaves.

"Gracias" Honey paso a la casa.

Las dos entraron a la casa, Rouge le mostro su habitación a Honey, después le mostro el baño y le dio las buenas noches a Honey, Honey tomo un relajante baño, incluso el dolor de sus piernas desapareció, como ya era noche se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano Honey ya estaba despierta, había remendado su vestido con algo de hilo, Rouge bajo y preparo el desayuno.

"Vamos, te mostrare donde vive Amy" dijo Rouge.

"Gracias" dijo Honey emocionada.

Las dos salieron de la casa, se dirigían a la casa de Amy, Rouge le mostro el camino a Honey, quien se veía muy alegre.

"Aquí es" dijo Rouge, ambas estaban frente a la pequeña casa de Amy.

"(Amy…)" pensó Honey.

"Aún es temprano, debe estar dormida… ¿quieres esperarla aquí fuera?" pregunto Rouge.

"Si, aquí la esperare, muchas gracias Rouge" dijo Honey alegre.

"No ha sido nada, después podríamos ir de compras… mira que te hace falta, hasta luego" dijo Rouge para después irse.

Honey se quedó sola frente a la casa de Amy, se sentó en una cerca que había por allí.

"(Amy… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que me contaras)" pensaba Honey muy alegre.

Honey espero un rato, desde donde estaba pudo ver que había movimiento en el interior de la casa de Amy.

"(Ahora… que emoción)" pensó Honey mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de Amy.

*Toc**toc*

Honey toco la puerta un par de veces.

"(¿Quién podrá ser…?, espero que no sea Sonic, no tengo ganas de verlo)" pensó Amy mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Amy abrió la puerta, al ver quien estaba del otro lado su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Tengo que estar soñando" dijo Amy muy sorprendida.

"Hola Amy, ¿Cuánto tiempo eh?" dijo Honey muy alegre.

Los ojos de Amy se pusieron vidriosos.

"¿Maestra Honey?" pregunto Amy muy feliz.

"Esa soy yo, ¿Cómo has estado Amy?" preguntó Honey.

Amy abrazo rápidamente a Honey.

"¡Que alegría volverla a ver!" dijo Amy muy feliz.

Honey abrazo a Amy.

"A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte… Amy… *snif*" Honey trataba de no llorar, pero la emoción fue mucha.

Sonic se dirigía hacia la casa de Amy para verla, quería intentar disculparse con Amy nuevamente, pero al llegar allí, vio a Amy fuera de su casa abrazando a alguien que él jamás había visto.

"(¿Uh?... ¿Quién es ella?)" se preguntó Sonic.

"¿Cómo es posible?... creí que…" dijo Amy gimoteando.

"Hay tanto de que hablar Amy… ¿puedo pasar?" dijo Honey muy alegre.

"Claro que si maestra, esta también es su casa" dijo Amy.

Las dos pasaron a la casa, Sonic se quedó fuera sin saber qué hacer.

"(Quiza son amigas… volveré más tarde)" pensó Sonic mientras corría de vuelta al taller de Tails.

Amy le ofreció te a Honey, además llevo varias galletitas en una bandeja.

"Amy no te molestes de verdad…" dijo Honey.

"Me da tanto gusto verla… ¿Cómo lo hizo?" pregunto Amy muy curiosa y admirada.

"Bueno, yo no hice nada, me ayudo un erizo muy lindo llamado Silver…" dijo Honey antes de ser interrumpida por Amy.

"¿Silver?... ¡¿el la ayudo?!" pregunto Amy muy sorprendida.

"Si… ¿lo conoces?" preguntó Honey.

"Claro que sí, somos muy amigos" dijo Amy.

"Vaya, nunca me lo imagine, *risita* tienes muy buenos amigos Amy, me da mucho gusto…" dijo Honey muy alegre.

"¿Pero cómo lo hizo?" preguntó Amy.

"Bueno…" dijo Honey, quien le conto todo lo sucedido a Amy, desde que la rescataron hasta que ayudo a Silver.

"… Ya ha tenido muchas aventuras y eso que apenas está aquí" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Basta de hablar sobre mi… Amy has crecido mucho, mírate estas preciosa" dijo Honey.

"… Gracias maestra" dijo Amy avergonzada.

"¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo Amy?, vamos cuéntame todo" dijo Honey.

"B-Bueno, desde que me quede sola, he pasado por muchas cosas…" Amy le conto todas sus aventuras a Honey, junto a sus amigos, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, y todos los demás, además le conto sobre Eggman, y lo que había pasado reciente mente, pasaron horas desde que Amy comenzó a hablar, Honey escuchaba con mucho entusiasmo.

"Hemos sufrido mucho a causa de esos terrible monstruos…" dijo Amy decaída.

"… ¿Han luchado contra dioses?, impresionante Amy" dijo Honey.

"Quisiera no tener que haberlo hecho… han pasado cosas muy tristes" dijo Amy decaída.

"Vamos Amy, estoy aquí para ayudarte, esta vez no dejare que nada me aparte de ti" dijo Honey tratando de alegrar a Amy.

"Gracias maestra Honey, es muy amable" dijo Amy un poco más alegre.

"Solo una cosa, ya no me trates de Usted, solo dime Honey, ¿sí?" dijo Honey.

"Mmm, será difícil pero lo hare, Honey" dijo Amy.

"Bien… solo hay una cosa de la que quiero regañarte" dijo Honey seria.

"¿Eh?..." Amy estaba confundida.

"Alguien me dijo que perdiste un torneo mundial de artes marciales contra alguien muy débil, ¿es eso cierto?" pregunto Honey con mirada inquisidora.

"… A-Ah, y-yo, e-esto, ummm" Amy estaba muy nerviosa había recordado lo ocurrido en ese torneo.

-Recuerdo-

La pequeña Amy se encontraba contra un erizo azul en un cuadrilátero, habían bastante espectadores, entre ellos estaban Bark, Bean, Fang, Tails, Knuckles y Espio.

"¿De verdad?" se preguntó Sonic despreocupado al ver a Amy.

"¡Hola Sonic *risita*, nos enfrentaremos en el último combate, que romántico!" dijo Amy muy alegre.

"Eww… oye no sé cómo hiciste para pasar a la final, pero será mejor que te vayas, no quiero hacerte daño" dijo Sonic.

"Descuida, estar junto a ti me da muchas fuerzas" dijo Amy.

"De verdad, solo ríndete de esa manera podre detener a Robotnik mas rápido antes de que dirija a su Death Egg 2 hacia el planeta e intente conquistarlo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Eh?" Amy no entendió nada.

*Facepalm*, "Mira esto es importante, solo me estas entreteniendo" dijo Sonic.

"Pues luchemos entonces" dijo Amy mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

"No quiero golpearte de verdad… pero si así tiene que ser" dijo Sonic.

Amy espero el ataque de Sonic, quien ataco primero, Amy evadía fácilmente los ataques supersónicos de Sonic, la velocidad de Sonic no era suficiente para impactar a Amy.

"(¿Cómo lo hace?)" se preguntó Sonic mientras daba puñetazos y patadas fallidas hacia Amy.

"(Ay… no puedo pegarle… ¡lo quiero mucho!)" pensó Amy mientras evadía grácilmente los ataques de Sonic.

Amy se resignó, vio la gigantesca bola de metal en el cielo, sabía que Sonic debía detener a ese loco de Robotnik.

"(Bueno, lo hago por ti Sonic)" pensó Amy, quien se quedó quieta a merced de Sonic.

"Hyaa" Sonic le dio un puñetazo a Amy en la cara, pero Amy uso el Dianxue para reducir el daño a cero, fingió que la había golpeado y dejado fuera de combate.

Amy se lanzó hacia atrás al suelo, y se quedó allí.

"O-Oye lo siento…" dijo Sonic.

El robot narrador detuvo el combate y declaro como ganador a Sonic, sus amigos lo felicitaron, mientras que Bark y Fang se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"(Tu puedes detenerlo Sonic… confió en ti)" pensó Amy mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Fin del recuerdo-

"¿Y bien Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"Y-Yo… umm, perdí ese combate" dijo Amy triste.

"¿Pero porque?..." pregunto Honey.

"Estoy enamorada de él…" dijo Amy.

"…" Honey solo frunció el ceño.

"Tenía que dejarlo ganar… perdón" dijo Amy triste.

"… No puedo regañarte por eso… perdón Amy" dijo Honey pensativa.

"¿Eh?... (creí que iba a sermonearme)" pensó Amy confundida.

"(Yo hice algo similar hace mucho tiempo, no tengo la moral suficiente para regañar a Amy por eso)" pensó Honey.

Honey recordó cuando estaba en GUN como agente activa, junto con los demás miembros de Fifth Faction, los superiores de GUN habían decidido que ese grupo debía tener un líder de entre ellos cinco, los miembros más destacados eran dos, Honey y Kain, así que decidieron enfrentarlos en combate para decidir quién sería el líder; en ese tiempo Honey estaba enamorada de Kain desde el Heaven Garden, siempre le mostro su afecto con su amistad y lealtad, durante el Heaven Garden los demás niños hacían burla a Kain por sus extraños poderes mágicos, diciéndole cosas como fenómeno, o rarito, pero Honey siempre lo defendió, golpeando a los niños que se atrevieran a meterse con Kain, así hasta que fueron reclutados por GUN y puestos en el proyecto de Fifth Faction, a Kain nunca le importo lo que Honey hacía por él, solo la utilizaba para obtener lo que quería, y el día del combate entre ellos dos, para decidir el líder del grupo, Kain chantajeo a Honey, le había dicho que él quería ser el líder del grupo, que ese era el motivo de su existencia, que si perdía, también perdería su propósito en la vida. Así, Honey en combate fingió que perdió ante Kain, por eso los demás se fueron del grupo, Kain siempre fue un abusivo, incluso después de que se fueron Honey se quedó al lado de Kain en Fifth Faction para apoyarlo, pero un día Kain simplemente desapareció, y Honey no supo nada más de él, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era en realidad Kain.

"¿Honey?" pregunto Amy preocupada al ver a Honey tan pensativa.

"Estoy bien Amy… dime, este erizo, Sonic, ¿te trata bien?" preguntó Honey.

"… Si es muy amable…" dijo Amy dudosa.

"Pues más le vale" dijo Honey seria.

Amy vio el reloj que tenía en la pared.

"Vaya ya es muy tarde… Honey, ¿me acompañas?, quede con unos amigos y no puedo faltar" dijo Amy.

"Claro Amy, me gustaría aprovechar para conocerlos" dijo Honey alegre.

Las dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al taller de Tails.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de allí, un objeto desconocido se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia una isla muy pequeña, conocida como Flickie Island, lugar donde habitan los famosos Flickies, pajaritos muy extraños con poderes dimensionales, capaces de viajar de una dimensión a otra con facilidad; el objeto cruzo el mar a una velocidad supersónica, cuando llego a la isla derribo las palmeras que había en la costa como si nada, los animales huían despavoridos ante tal estruendo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XIX

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, igual que siempre espero que les guste, gracias a todas las personas que han hecho review sobre mi fic, en especial a Katy la eriza, saludos.


	23. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO XX**

"La reconstrucción de la ciudad va muy bien, ¿no lo crees?" pregunto Tikal, quien estaba viendo a su alrededor, las ruinas habían pasado a ser una hermosa ciudad llena de vida.

"Aún faltan algunos detalles, pero ya casi está completa" dijo Knuckles mientras acomodaba los mosaicos del camino.

"Has ayudado mucho, mi padre estará muy contento" dijo Tikal.

"Es mi deber, después de todo yo quería que regresaran" dijo Knuckles.

"Mi padre ha cambiado desde que llegamos a este tiempo… ya no veo avaricia en su mirada" dijo Tikal pensativa.

"¿Avaricia?" se preguntó Knuckles mientras tomaba los mosaicos restantes para llevarlos a la bodega.

"No me hagas caso, vamos, avisemos a mi padre que ya hemos terminado de acomodar los mosaicos de esta calle" dijo Tikal.

"Si claro, pero tú no hiciste nada" dijo Knuckles.

"Claro que sí, yo te ayude a diseñar esas figuras tan bonitas con los mosaicos" dijo Tikal muy alegremente.

"…" Knuckles sonrió un poco.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, ya había comerciantes, los niños corrían alegremente por la ciudad, daba buena pinta.

"¿Sabes algo?... me da un poco de miedo pensar en cómo se ha desarrollado la cultura exterior" dijo Tikal.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Pues, deben de tener inventos muy avanzados, cosas que nosotros no alcancemos a comprender del todo e infundan miedo en nosotros" dijo Tikal.

"(Bueno, la tecnología actual es muy confusa… pero hay cosas muy impresionantes)" pensó Knuckles.

La gente saludaba a Tikal y Knuckles, quien se había vuelto muy famoso entre las personas por su gran ayuda, además de la gran estima que le tenía Pachacamac.

"A pesar de tener miedo… me gustaría ver ese mundo exterior" dijo Tikal mientras dirigía una mirada hacia el cielo.

"Quizá cuando terminemos de realizar las reparaciones en la ciudad pueda llevarte a conocer las ciudades de por aquí" dijo Knuckles.

"¡¿En serio?!, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo Tikal alegre.

Los dos caminaron hasta la bodega, Knuckles dejo los mosaicos sobrantes allí, después se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad para ver a Pachacamac.

"Knuckles, ¿Cómo va la restauración de las calles de la ciudad?" pregunto Pachacamac, quien dirigía a un grupo de Ecchidnas para acomodar una estatua enorme fuera de un templo.

"Ya están listas, he terminado más rápido de lo que creía con eso, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Mmm… me parece que no, ya has ayudado bastante, mereces un descanso, las actividades que quedan son de artesanía, dejémosle eso a los artistas del pueblo" dijo Pachacamac.

"Está bien" dijo Knuckles.

"Siéntete libre de estar en la ciudad el tiempo que desees" dijo Pachacamac.

"Gracias, me retirare al altar de la Master Emerald" dijo Knuckles.

Knuckles se giró, se dirigía al altar de la Master Emerald, pero Tikal lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo suavemente.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Knuckles sorprendido.

"No te vayas… vamos, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer, y no sería divertido hacerlas sola" dijo Tikal mientras detenía a Knuckles.

"Pero debo regresar…" dijo Knuckles.

"Vamos solo será un ratito" dijo Tikal.

"Está bien" dijo Knuckles.

Tikal tenía pensado visitar varios lugares de la ciudad recién construida, ambos visitaron esos lugares, y pasaron un buen rato, hasta que cayó la noche.

"*Risita*, me lo he pasado genial Knuckles" dijo Tikal muy alegre.

"Esta ciudad es muy agradable" dijo Knuckles.

"Si lo es… pero hay algo que me gustaría mucho hacer…" dijo Tikal pensativa.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Me gustaría visitar más lugares, ir a sitios nuevos, ver que tanto pudo haber cambiado el mundo" dijo Tikal.

"No sé si sea buena idea, quizá el jefe Pachacamac…" dijo Knuckles antes de ser interrumpido por Tikal.

"No te preocupes por mi padre, no tenemos que decirle nada" dijo Tikal para después sonreír.

"Necesito pensarlo" dijo Knuckles.

De pronto se escuchó un gran alboroto en la ciudad, la gente gritaba.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" se preguntó Tikal asustada.

"¡Voy a ver, quédate aquí!" dijo Knuckles mientras corría hacia el alboroto.

"…" Tikal no sabía qué hacer, espero un rato y luego siguió a Knuckles.

Knuckles llego al lugar del alboroto, había varios soldados con sus lanzas, apuntando hacia una ecchidna.

"¡Debe ser del clan nocturnus!" dijo uno de los soldados.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Knuckles mientras se interponía entre los soldados y Shade.

"¡Señor Knuckles!" dijeron los soldados sorprendidos.

"Ella no es nuestra enemiga, el clan nocturnus fue atrapado en la jaula del crepúsculo, ella es nuestra aliada" dijo Knuckles.

De entre los soldados salió Pachacamac, veía con mucho rencor a Shade.

"¡Arréstenla, debe ser ejecutada está bajo el mando de Pir´Oth!" dijo Pachacamac muy furioso.

"Espera Pachacamac, hace tiempo que Pir´Oth es historia, era conocido como Imperator Ix, pero ya he luchado contra él, ya no es ninguna amenaza, además Shade me ayudo a hacerlo" dijo Knuckles.

"Lo encuentro difícil de creer…" dijo Pachacamac pensativo.

"Padre, tienes que creerle, yo confió en Knuckles" dijo Tikal, quien estaba detrás de Pachacamac.

"Tikal…" dijo Pachacamac sorprendido.

Shade solo observaba alerta a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes Shade, no dejare que nada te pase" dijo Knuckles.

"…" Shade aún no se confiaba del todo, sabía lo hostil que podía llegar a ser Pachacamac y su tribu.

"Si eres digna de la confianza de Knuckles, también tienes mi confianza, si Pir´Oth ya no está con vida, no hay ningún problema" dijo Pachacamac.

Tikal se acercó a Shade y le extendió la mano.

"Hola, me llamo Tikal, mucho gusto" dijo Tikal alegremente.

"… Hola, me llamo Shade" dijo Shade mientras saludaba a Tikal.

"No me habías contado sobre eso Knuckles, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Pachacamac.

"Claro" dijo Knuckles.

Knuckles junto a Shade y Tikal se dirigieron al palacio recién reconstruido de Pachacamac, allí Knuckles y Shade le explicaron todo lo ocurrido hace tiempo, de cómo el clan nocturnus fue encerrado en la jaula crepuscular, de cómo desarrollaron tecnología muy avanzada, y como Imperator Ix fue derrotado por Sonic, Knuckles y Shade.

Pachacamac quedo satisfecho con la explicación de Knuckles y Shade, le tomo más confianza a Shade, incluso le dio la bienvenida a la tribu, como ya era tarde, todos decidieron irse a descansar, Pachacamac le ofreció a Shade una choza en el centro de la ciudad, para que pasara allí la noche, Knuckles se dirigió hacia Angel Island a pasar la noche.

Al día siguiente, Silver se dirigía a casa de Blaze para ver si podía encontrarla allí.

"(Espero que este en casa, hace mucho que no me paso por allí)" pensaba Silver.

Silver llego al frente de la casa de Blaze y toco la puerta, Blaze también estaba despierta desde muy temprano, estaba sentada en la mesa de su comedor con un café en las manos, pensaba acerca de Solt, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba la puerta.

"…" Blaze no tenía muchos ánimos de ver a nadie, pero aun así se levantó para atender.

Blaze abrió la puerta, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Silver.

"¡Blaze, ya estás aquí!" dijo Silver sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Silver?" se preguntó Blaze.

"Estaba preocupado por ti, sabía que volverías a la Sol dimensión, pero no esperaba que tardaras tanto" dijo Silver.

"¿Quieres pasar?" pregunto Blaze.

"Gracias" dijo Silver.

Los dos pasaron al interior de la casa de Blaze, y se sentaron en un sofá de la sala.

"¿Estas bien Blaze?... te noto algo extraña" dijo Silver preocupado.

"No es nada" dijo Blaze decaída.

Silver aún estaba preocupado por Blaze, solo la veía, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que algo faltaba.

"… ¿Dónde está Solt?" preguntó Silver.

"… Regreso a su dimensión" dijo Blaze con mucha tristeza.

"Ya veo, ¿y regresara?" preguntó Silver.

"No lo sé…" dijo Blaze triste.

"Espero que lo haga, es buena persona" dijo Silver.

"Si, lo es" dijo Blaze.

"¿Y qué tal esta la Sol dimensión?" preguntó Silver.

"Pasaron muchas cosas…" dijo Blaze.

Blaze comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido a Silver, desde que llego al palacio, los problemas que habían tenido con los desastres naturales, le conto sobre Kigal y el cetro de joyas, le conto sobre el demonio Ereshkigal y de cómo apenas lograron derrotarla; le conto también lo ocurrido en la dimensión de Tiara, y todo el desastre que había causado Galern y el dios Nergal, y de cómo Amy los salvo a todos.

"…" Silver no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado Blaze.

"Al parecer aún quedan tres de esos demonios" dijo Blaze decaída.

Silver puso su mano en el hombro de Blaze.

"Blaze, tienes que recordar que somos un equipo, juntos podríamos destruir a esos demonios sin ningún problema" dijo Silver.

"Cada demonio que aparece es más poderoso y cruel que el anterior… estoy asustada" dijo Blaze muy decaída.

Silver solo pudo ver a Blaze preocupado, no sabía que hacer exactamente para hacerla sentir mejor.

"No te preocupes por esos demonios Blaze, aquí ya nos encargamos de uno de ellos en Little Planet" dijo Silver.

"¡¿De verdad?!... Silver perdón por no preguntarte nada acerca de ti… soy una mala amiga" dijo Blaze.

"No te preocupes, eres mi mejor amiga" dijo Silver sonriendo.

"¿Y nadie salió herido…?" pregunto Blaze preocupada.

"No te preocupes, todo salió bien, si aparecieran más de esos demonios les haríamos frente sin problemas" dijo Silver muy confiado.

"Gracias Silver… me has ayudado mucho" dijo Blaze.

"Blaze…" dijo Silver sorprendido por escuchar decir a Blaze algo así.

"Casi lo olvidaba, tengo que ir al taller de Tails, para ver qué podemos hacer contra los demonios restantes…" dijo Blaze.

"Te acompaño" dijo Silver.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze un poco más alegre.

Los dos se dirigieron al taller de Tails, mientras caminaban Silver veía a Blaze de manera discreta, sentía la enorme tristeza de Blaze.

"(No sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor Blaze…)" pensaba Silver mientras veía a Blaze.

Silver uso su psicokinesis, varios pétalos de flores comenzaron a rodear a Blaze haciendo formas muy divertidas.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Blaze sorprendida al ver lo que ocurría.

Los pétalos formaron una bella figura de una rosa frente a Blaze.

"… *sonrisa*, ¿Qué haces Silver?" pregunto Blaze un poco más alegre.

"… Quería verte sonreír…" dijo Silver.

"… Gracias" dijo Blaze alegre.

"Je, je, no hay de que, vamos tenemos que llegar al taller de Tails ya falta poco" dijo Silver alegremente.

"Si…" dijo Blaze más centrada.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al taller de Tails, Blaze toco la puerta, de inmediato Tails abrió.

"Hola Blaze, buenos días… hola Silver, vamos pasen los estaba esperando" dijo Tails.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze.

Blaze y Silver pasaron al taller de Tails, Sonic estaba sentado como vago en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, Blaze y Silver se sentaron en un sofá frente a Sonic.

"Hola Blaze, Silver, ¿Qué hay?" dijo Sonic.

"¿Amy aún no llega?" pregunto Blaze.

"No, la vi con una amiga, espero que no tarde" dijo Sonic.

"Ya veo…" dijo Blaze.

"Esperemos un poco entonces" dijo Tails mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de Sonic.

De vez en cuando Silver veía a Blaze y le sonreía de una manera muy sincera, lo cual alegraba mucho a Blaze.

"(Que alegría tener a la maestra Honey de nuevo a mi lado, aun no me lo puedo creer)" pensaba Amy mientras veía a Honey caminar con la confianza que la caracteriza.

"¿Mmm?... ¿pasa algo Amy?" pregunto Honey al ver que Amy no dejaba de verla.

"A-Ah no es nada" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"Después de conocer a tus amigos me gustaría comprar algo de tela, así podría diseñarme un nuevo atuendo… este que tengo ya está muy desgastado" dijo Honey mientras veía su vestido remendado.

"(La maestra Honey también diseñaba ropa… lo había olvidado…)" pensó Amy.

"No te lo había dicho, pero me encanta tu nuevo look Amy" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"Gracias Honey… yo misma lo hice" dijo Amy.

"No está mal… quizá podamos montar una tienda de moda, ¿no crees?" dijo Honey.

"¡¿De verdad?!, ¡eso sería increíble!" dijo Amy emocionada.

"Je… además necesito algo de plata…" dijo Honey bromeando.

"Allí está el taller de Tails" dijo Amy señalando el taller con forma de cabeza de zorro.

"(Que lugar tan raro…)" pensó Honey.

Amy toco la puerta, Tails atendió.

"Amy, al fin llegas" dijo Tails.

"Perdón por llegar tarde" dijo Amy.

"Vamos pasa, los demás están dentro, te estábamos esperando… ¿uh… hola?" dijo Tails curioso.

"Los presento, Tails ella es Honey, es alguien muy especial para mí; él es Tails es uno de mis mejores amigos" dijo Amy presentado a Honey y a Tails.

"Hola mucho gusto" dijo Honey extendiendo su mano para saludar a Tails.

"Hola igualmente" dijo Tails mientras estrechaba la mano de Honey.

"Pasemos entonces" dijo Amy.

Tails se hizo a un lado para que Amy y Honey entraran, Honey se sorprendió mucho al ver que Silver estaba allí, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"(Es la chica que me ayudo)" pensó Silver mientras le sonreía.

Amy pasó ante todos y los presento con Honey.

"Chicos les presento a Honey, ella es quien me cuidaba cuando yo era pequeña" dijo Amy alegre.

"Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto conocer a los amigos de Amy" dijo Honey mientras los saludaba con la mano sonriendo.

Todos se levantaron para saludarla.

"Hola mucho gusto, soy Sonic" dijo Sonic mientras saludaba a Honey.

"¿Conque tu eres Sonic?, me da gusto conocerte" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"Mi nombre es Blaze the Cat, me da gusto conocerte" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"Hola mucho gusto Blaze, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas" dijo Honey muy alegre.

"… Claro" dijo Blaze sonriendo levemente ante la calidez de Honey.

"Hola Silver" dijo Honey muy alegre.

"Hola, nos volvemos a ver" dijo Silver mientras saludaba a Honey.

"¿No te has sentido mal?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"No, gracias por ayudarme" dijo Silver.

Honey solo le sonrió a Silver cerrando los ojos.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás de la sala.

"Muy bien, quedamos de vernos aquí para hablar de todo lo que ha ocurrido; según lo que sabemos son siete demonios en total, ya hemos acabado con cuatro, solo nos quedan tres… pero hay algo que me preocupa, cada demonio que aparece es más fuerte que el anterior, la última vez estuvimos muy cerca de perder" dijo Tails.

"Debe haber alguna forma de acabar con ellos antes de que aparezcan" dijo Sonic.

"Es cierto, a lo que hemos visto, los demonios están encerrados dentro de artefactos muy antiguos, si estos son destruidos el demonio es liberado, debemos encontrar los tres artefactos restantes antes de que sean destruidos y los demonios liberados" dijo Tails.

"Ya veo por eso cuando la gema en Little Planet fue destruida ese dragón fue liberado" balbuceo Silver.

"Chicos, mientras no estábamos, Silver y los demás destruyeron a otro demonio en Little Planet, lo que quiere decir que solo faltan dos" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué destruyeron a otro demonio en Little Planet?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"Si, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya todo está en orden, Little Planet está bien y ese dragón fue destruido" dijo Silver.

"Es un alivio, ya solo quedan dos de esos demonios… pero aun así me gustaría prevenir su liberación" dijo Tails.

"Es imposible prevenir su liberación, ni siquiera sabemos que puedan ser esos artefactos ni en donde estén" dijo Blaze.

"Es verdad, algunos demonios hasta estaban en otras dimensiones" dijo Tails preocupado.

"Puede incluso que algunos ya hayan sido liberados" dijo Blaze.

"Pues no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos hacer algo" dijo Silver.

"*Suspiro* odio admitirlo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, tendremos que prepararnos bien y esperar a que ataquen" dijo Sonic.

Todos guardaron silencio al oír a Sonic, sabían que tenía razón, pero no les agradaba mucho la idea.

"Es cierto Sonic… buscar sería inútil, ya que no solo se limita a nuestro mundo, sino que pueden estar escondidos en otras dimensiones o planetas" dijo Tails desanimado.

"Avisemos a los demás para que estén alerta, y ante cualquier cosa que pase nos avisen" dijo Sonic serio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, no les quedaba de otra, después de esa junta todos salieron del taller de Tails.

"Por lo visto la situación es grave" dijo Honey.

"Si…" dijo Amy decaída.

"No te preocupes Amy, pensare en algo…" dijo Honey.

Honey vio que Silver se iba junto con Blaze.

"Ermm… ¿Amy… puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo en voz baja Honey.

"Claro Honey, ¿Qué es?" preguntó Amy.

"… ¿Silver y Blaze son algo más… que amigos…?" pregunto Honey muy avergonzada.

"… No, solo son amigos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"" respondió Amy confundida.

"N-No es nada…" dijo Honey avergonzada.

"(… Es cierto, la maestra Honey dijo que Silver era lindo… no será que…)" pensó Amy.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Honey mientras se dirigía hacia Silver.

"(Ay no…)" pensó Amy triste.

"Amy…" dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a Amy.

"¿Sonic?" pregunto Amy algo decaída.

"¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?" pregunto Sonic.

"Hoy ha sido un día muy feliz para mi… no puedo seguir enojada contigo Sonic, te perdono… pero…" dijo Amy pensativa.

"¿Si?" pregunto Sonic.

"No es nada Sonic… (que te haya perdonado no quiere decir que me sienta mejor, me duele mucho lo que hiciste)" pensó Amy.

"Bueno Amy, nos vemos después ahora tengo algunos asuntos que atender" dijo Sonic mientras se despedía de Amy.

"¿Silver?" pregunto Honey antes de que Silver se fuera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Silver.

"(No hay que dudar ahora)" pensó Honey muy decidida.

Blaze se alejó un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que Silver se había detenido.

"Eres muy lindo, quisiera conocerte mejor y salir contigo alguna vez, claro si tú quieres" dijo Honey con mucha seguridad.

"E-Eh yo…gracias… pero…" dijo Silver algo nervioso.

"¿Si?" preguntó Honey.

"Lo que pasa… es que… no puedo" dijo Silver mientras pensaba en Blaze.

"Umm… no te preocupes, está bien…" dijo Honey decaída.

"Perdón debo irme" dijo Silver mientras caminaba hacia Blaze quien lo estaba esperando.

"(Aww… esto no es nuevo…)" pensó Honey decaída, para después recordar todos los desplantes que le había hecho Kain y otros chicos en el pasado; en el tiempo que Honey fue caza recompensas conoció a varios chicos "lindos" a los que invitaba a salir, pero siempre la evitaban, nunca tuvo suerte con el amor.

Amy se acercó a Honey al ver que Silver se fue.

"¿Honey… pasa algo?" pregunto Amy preocupada al ver a Honey tan decaída.

"No pasa nada Amy…" contesto Honey muy pensativa.

"(¿Qué le habrá dicho a Silver?)" se preguntó Amy preocupada.

"Vamos, regresemos a casa, quede con Rouge para ir de compras, me gustaría que me acompañaras" dijo Honey más alegre.

"Claro Honey me gustaría mucho" dijo Amy.

Las dos se fueron rumbo a casa de Amy, allí esperarían a Rouge para ir a la ciudad.

"Honey… ¿Qué paso con Silver?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"… Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas Amy?" dijo Honey decaída.

"Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes… Silver está enamorado de Blaze" dijo Amy.

"… Ya veo…" dijo Honey mientras recordaba que durante toda la reunión Silver estuvo con Blaze.

"Desde que lo conocí ha estado enamorado de ella… pero es demasiado tímido e inocente para decírselo… cree que lo que siente por Blaze es un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, cuando lo que en realidad es amor" dijo Amy.

"¿Cómo sabes que lo que siente Silver por Blaze es amor?" preguntó Honey.

"Es muy obvio, ama a Blaze… pero se engaña a sí mismo, tiene miedo de que Blaze lo rechace" dijo Amy.

"¿Y Blaze no se ha dado cuenta de lo que Silver siente por ella?" preguntó Honey.

"Recientemente si… pero después Blaze conoció a un chico llamado Solt y se enamoró de él, aunque ella lo niegue no me engaña, Blaze es muy dura consigo misma" dijo Amy.

"Es un rollo…" dijo Honey algo enfadada.

"A veces el destino puede ser muy cruel" dijo Amy triste.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Amy, las dos entraron esperarían a Rouge para ir de compras.

"Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Silver" dijo Blaze.

"No ha sido nada Blaze, aún es temprano, podríamos ir a la ciudad a dar un paseo, te ayudara a despejarte" dijo Silver.

"No lo sé… no me siento con muchos ánimos" dijo Blaze.

"Anda Blaze, recojamos a Cream y vayamos juntos, ¿Qué dices?" dijo Silver.

"Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides" dijo Blaze.

Los dos fueron a casa de Cream.

"Hola chicos, hace mucho que no los veía" dijo Vanille.

"Hola señora, ¿esta Cream en casa?" preguntó Silver.

"No esta chicos, fue a llevar a Chocola con el doctor, al parecer la pobrecilla tenía fiebre" dijo Vanille.

"Espero que se mejore, gracias señora, nos vemos" dijo Silver.

"Claro chicos, hasta luego cuídense" dijo Vanille.

Silver y Blaze caminaron un rato hacia la ciudad, habían decidido ir solo ellos dos.

*Toc**toc*

Rouge había tocado la puerta de Amy, quien abrió rápidamente.

"Hola chica, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Rouge.

"Muy bien Rouge, gracias por ayudar a Honey" dijo Amy.

"No ha sido nada, ¿están listas para ir de compras?" pregunto Rouge.

"Claro déjame avisarle a Honey" dijo Amy para después entrar en la casa.

Honey estaba muy ocupada en la mesa de la cocina tomando medidas sobre una hoja de papel.

"Honey, Rouge ya está aquí, ¿nos vamos?" dijo Amy.

"Claro, solo dame unos segundos" dijo Honey sin apartar la mirada de la hoja de papel.

"Si, ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Amy mientras se acercaba a la mesa para ver que hacia Honey.

"No es nada, *risita*, vamos Amy" dijo Honey mientras tomaba la hoja de papel y la guardaba en una pequeña alforja.

Amy y Honey salieron de la casa con Rouge.

"Hola Honey, ¿Qué tal te va?" dijo Rouge alegremente.

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Rouge" dijo Honey.

"No hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera" dijo Rouge.

"Yo las sigo entonces, este lugar está muy cambiado" dijo Honey.

"Vamos, hay unas tiendas nuevas en la ciudad que me gustaría visitar, tienen cosas muy modernas" dijo Rouge.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, a la zona comercial.

Mientras tanto Silver acompañaba a Blaze a la ciudad, tenían pensado pasar a alguna cafetería a tomar algo y relajarse un poco.

"Vine aquí con Cream hace algún tiempo, es agradable" dijo Silver mientras cedía el paso a Blaze a la cafetería.

Blaze paso a la cafetería, los dos escogieron una mesa en la terraza, ordenaron un par de malteadas y se relajaron.

"(Creo que me hacía falta despejarme un poco)" pensó Blaze mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su malteada.

Silver estaba muy a gusto al lado de Blaze.

"¿A qué tienda deberíamos pasar primero?" se preguntó Rouge mientras veía los diferentes anuncios de las tiendas maravillada.

Amy estaba embobada viendo las tiendas.

"Tú decides Rouge" dijo Honey.

"Vamos, pasemos a esa de allí" dijo Rouge mientras se dirigía a una tienda que ponía "Trendy Style".

Amy y Honey la siguieron, una vez dentro de la tienda, Rouge comenzó a probarse de todo, igual Amy, Honey solo las veía.

"¿Qué tal me queda esta falda?" pregunto Rouge mientras se veía en el espejo.

"Se te ve muy bien Rouge" dijo Honey.

Después de probarse casi toda la tienda, Rouge y Amy salieron con varias bolsas, Rouge pago todo con su tarjeta de crédito.

"Espera… ¿Honey no compraste nada?" pregunto Rouge al ver que Honey no llevaba nada.

"No, solo vine a acompañarlas" dijo Honey.

"Pero veníamos por ti, necesitas ropa nueva de inmediato" dijo Rouge.

"Bueno… solo venia por algo de tela, me gustaría diseñar mi propia ropa" dijo Honey.

"Honey siempre ha diseñado su ropa, es muy buena en eso" dijo Amy.

"Umm… está bien, nunca he comprado tela, así que deberíamos darnos una vuelta para ver si encontramos algo" dijo Rouge.

Las tres buscaron por el centro de la ciudad para ver si encontraban una tienda de tela por allí, cuando pasaron por la cafetería en que estaban Silver y Blaze, quien no estaba porque había ido al tocador de damas.

"(Es Silver…)" pensó Honey mientras veía a Silver.

Amy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Honey al ver a Silver en aquella cafetería.

"Por allí hay una tienda de telas, se ve muy bien" dijo Rouge.

"(Maestra Honey… me gustaría hacer algo… quizá si hablo con Silver…)" pensó Amy.

"¿Me escucharon?" pregunto Rouge al ver que nadie le hizo caso.

"Perdón Rouge, ¿decías?" dijo Honey.

"¿Mmm?, ¿pero si no es Silver?" pregunto Rouge al ver a Silver.

Amy se acercó a Rouge para murmurarle.

"Hazme un favor Rouge… lleva a Honey a la tienda de telas, tengo que hablar con Silver de algo" murmuro Amy.

"… Está bien, pero no tardes" dijo Rouge.

Honey veía curiosa a Amy.

"Adelántense a la tienda de telas, en un momento las alcanzo" dijo Amy.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Honey.

"¿Qué importa?, vamos Honey tenemos que escoger unas bellas telas para ti" dijo Rouge mientras jalaba a Honey.

"Espera…" dijo Honey dudosa.

Al final Rouge acabo llevándose a Honey a la tienda de telas, Amy aprovecho para ir a la cafetería, una vez entro, se dio cuenta de que Blaze ya estaba con Silver, aun así se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban.

"¿Amy?" se preguntó Silver al ver a Amy.

Blaze se giró para saludar a Amy.

"Hola Amy" dijo Blaze.

"Hola Blaze" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué pasa Amy?" preguntó Silver.

"Umm… ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?" preguntó Amy.

"… Claro" dijo Silver.

Silver se levantó de la mesa.

"Ahora vuelvo Blaze, no tardo" dijo Silver.

Blaze asintió con la cabeza.

Amy y Silver caminaron hasta un rincón de la terraza de la cafetería.

"¿Qué ocurre Amy?" preguntó Silver.

"¿Ya conociste a mi amiga Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Silver.

"¿Sabías que le gustas?" preguntó Amy.

"E-Ermm… creo que si…" dijo Silver sonrojado.

"¿Y a ti?" preguntó Amy.

"¿A mí que…?" pregunto Silver nervioso.

"¿A ti te gusta Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Bueno…" dijo Silver muy nervioso.

"Podrías salir con ella, te aseguro que se llevaran muy bien" dijo Amy.

"… No puedo hacerlo…" dijo Silver pensativo.

"Es verdad, a ti te gusta Blaze" dijo Amy.

"C-Claro que n-no… solo somos amigos" dijo Silver.

"¿Seguro que solo son amigos?" preguntó Amy.

"Si, somos muy buenos amigos" dijo Silver.

"¿Nada de amor?" preguntó Amy.

"N-Nada" dijo Silver tartamudeando.

"¿No hay ninguna chica que te guste?" preguntó Amy.

"… Pues no…" dijo Silver pensativo.

"(Lo siento Silver… lo hago por Honey)… vamos dale una oportunidad a Honey" dijo Amy.

"Pero…" dijo Silver dudoso.

"Anda Silver, por favor" dijo Amy.

"… Umm… está bien…" dijo Silver muy forzadamente.

"¡¿De verdad?!" pregunto Amy muy alegre.

"Si…" dijo Silver.

"Gracias Silver, ya verás que te llevaras muy bien con Honey, umm… déjame ver… mañana en el parque al medio día, allí te estará esperando, ¿sí?" preguntó Amy.

"Claro Amy…" dijo Silver aun dudando.

"Gracias, hasta luego Silver" dijo Amy mientras se despedía de Silver y salía de la cafetería muy alegre.

"…" Silver se quedó muy serio, luego se paró y volvió a la mesa junto con Blaze.

Blaze se preocupó un poco al ver a Silver tan serio.

"¿Silver, paso algo?" preguntó Blaze.

"… N-No es nada… solo platicamos un rato" dijo Silver.

"Ya veo…" dijo Blaze.

Amy camino rumbo a la tienda de telas muy feliz.

"(… No tengo porque sentirme mal… al final le hago un favor a Silver, así no sufrirá porque Blaze este enamorada de Solt…" pensó Amy.

Dentro de la tienda había una gran variedad de telas de todos colores, allí estaban Rouge y Honey escogiendo telas con mucho entusiasmo.

"Ya veo, con eso harás una falda… muy bonito color" dijo Rouge mientras veía la tela.

"Creo que ya llevo todo lo necesario" dijo Honey mientras tomaba varias telas que había escogido.

"Ya regrese" dijo Amy.

"¿Dónde estabas Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"Ya te lo diré después, vamos a tomar una pieza de tarta y te antes de regresar a casa" dijo Amy.

"Buena idea Amy" dijo Rouge.

"… (¿Qué habrás hecho Amy?... no me gusta nada…)" pensó Honey.

Las tres caminaron a una pastelería, tomaron una mesa y pidieron su orden.

Rouge se acercó a Amy.

"¿Por qué te fuiste hace un rato?" pregunto Rouge en voz baja mientras Honey veía la carta.

"Supongo que puedo decírtelo… *risita*, a Honey le gusta Silver" dijo Amy en voz baja.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Rouge sorprendida.

"¿Mmm, pasa algo?" preguntó Honey.

"No es nada Honey… picarona, jajaja" dijo Rouge.

"¿E-Eh… de que hablas?" pregunto Honey nerviosa.

"Vamos puedes decírmelo, ¿te gusta Silver verdad?" pregunto Rouge con mirada maliciosa.

"¿Q-Quien te lo dijo?" preguntó Honey.

"Amy acaba de contármelo, vamos no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, honestamente tienes buen gusto amiga" dijo Rouge alzando las manos y hombros.

"Amy… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" pregunto Honey algo molesta.

"Perdón Honey creí que… bueno no estarás enojada conmigo cuando te cuente esto" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"¿Contarme qué?" dijo Honey seria.

"Hable con Silver hace rato, me ha dicho que saldrá contigo" dijo Amy alegre.

"Amy, no debiste hacer eso, tu misma acabas de decirme que Silver está enamorado de alguien más" dijo Honey.

"Me equivoque, al final solo es amistad, vamos maestra Honey, accedió a una cita para mañana al medio día" dijo Amy.

"…" Honey solo frunció el ceño.

"Yo creo que deberías ir, no pierdes nada" dijo Rouge.

"No lo sé" dijo Honey.

"Vamos Honey, harían una bella pareja" dijo Rouge.

"… (Aww… me gustaría mucho ir), está bien…" dijo Honey.

"¡Bien Honey!, ya verás que se llevaran muy bien" dijo Amy.

"Si…" dijo Honey.

La mesera atendió a las chicas, llevo tres tartas de muy buen ver y unas tazas de té, las tres disfrutaron de las deliciosas tartas y él te, después platicaron sobre lo que harían en un futuro, a Rouge le pareció una idea excelente la de montar una tienda de modas, después de la charla las tres regresaron a casa, Rouge se despidió de Amy y Honey, después se dirigió a su casa.

"Vamos Honey debemos ver tu nuevo atuendo para el día de mañana, ya verás que impresionaras a Silver" dijo Amy.

"(Aun sigo creyendo que no es buena idea…)" pensó Honey.

Las dos entraron a casa de Amy, allí Honey comenzó a confeccionar su falda, además de tela había comprado cuero y seda muy lisa al tacto.

"Solo use esa máquina de coser una vez, casi siempre compro mi ropa" dijo Amy mientras veía como confeccionaba Honey.

"Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo, *risita*, increíble te enseñe artes marciales avanzadas, pero no te enseñe a coser" dijo Honey.

Amy solo observaba muy atentamente como Honey confeccionaba la ropa, las tres horas que Honey estuvo trabajando pasaron muy rápido, al fin había terminado.

"Listo, uff… hacia mucho que no hacía algo, pero ha quedado genial" dijo Honey.

"¡Pruébatelo!" dijo Amy emocionada.

"Bueno, ahora vuelvo" dijo Honey mientras tomaba su ropa recién confeccionada y entraba a una habitación para cambiarse, al paso de un rato Honey salió.

"Vaya… Maestra Honey, ¡te queda muy bien!" dijo Amy contenta.

"¿Tú crees?... Gracias Amy" dijo Honey sonriendo.

Honey había cambiado de look, tenía unas botas de cuero café oscuro, unas medias negras, una falda roja, un delantal plateado, una blusa negra con un broche dorado en el cuello, unas mangas acampanadas rojas y una boina roja, además se había soltado un poco el pelo y rediseñado sus alas de ángel que ahora brillaban con una luz azul cielo muy tenue.

"Umm…" Honey se puso pensativa.

"¿Qué ocurre Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Me acabo de acordar de algo… quizá en mi choza, Amy vuelvo enseguida" dijo Honey.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Amy.

"Ya lo veras cuando regrese" dijo Honey mientras salía de la casa de Amy.

Honey corrió hacia su antigua choza, dejando a Amy algo confundida.

Ya había atardecido, Blaze y Silver se dirigían a casa, Silver había decidido acompañar a Blaze.

"Gracias por animarme Silver…" dijo Blaze de repente mientras caminaban.

"Blaze, yo siempre seré tu amigo, estaré aquí cuando me necesites" dijo Silver.

Blaze le sonrió a Silver.

"(Me agrada cuando sonríe así…)" pensó Silver quien también le sonrió a Blaze.

Los dos habían llegado a casa de Blaze, se pararon frente a la puerta.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, no era necesario Silver" dijo Blaze.

"No hay problema Blaze" dijo Silver.

"… Nos vemos mañana" dijo Blaze.

"Hasta luego Blaze…" dijo Silver.

Blaze entro a su casa y Silver se fue en dirección a la suya.

"(Mañana al mediodía en el parque… Amy, no puedo romper una promesa…)" pensaba Silver mientras caminaba a su casa.

"Ya regrese Amy" dijo Honey mientras entraba a la casa de Amy.

Honey venía muy sonriente, tenía una pequeña tarjeta en las manos.

"¿Qué pasa Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"*Risita*, parece que las cosas mejoran, no recordaba que había hecho una cuenta bancaria, había depositado todos mis ahorros de GUN y además había depositado porcentajes de las recompensas de cuando éramos caza recompensas, es una suerte que nadie haya entrado a mi choza a robar.

"Eso es genial Honey, pero aun así no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero…" dijo Amy.

"Gracias Amy, este dinero de aquí, es tuyo también" dijo Honey alegre.

"Gracias" dijo Amy.

"Además me pase por un cajero y mira" dijo Honey mostrando un Ticket a Amy.

Amy tomo el ticket, cuando vio la cantidad depositada abrió los ojos de par en par.

"…" Amy estaba impresionada por la cantidad de ceros a la derecha que había en el ticket.

"Este dinero bastara para vivir cómodamente" dijo Honey.

"(No puedo creer que tenga tanto…)" pensó Amy.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails, Sonic estaba sentado algo aburrido en un sofá en el garaje del taller, viendo como Tails ensamblaba una máquina.

"Uff… por fin, me llevo casi todo el día, pero ya está terminada" dijo Tails mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

"¿Crees que ese trasto funcione?" pregunto Sonic.

"Claro, no es mucho lo que podrá hacer, pero si ocurre alguna anomalía, el lector la detectara y nos dará la ubicación aproximada del lugar en donde ocurra la anomalía" dijo Tails mientras hacía unos ajustes extra a la máquina.

"Es genial Tails, así podremos prepararnos por cualquier cosa" dijo Sonic.

"Si, solo hay un pequeño problema, solo detectara las anomalías ocurridas en nuestro mundo, no más allá del planeta ni más haya de nuestra dimensión" dijo Tails.

"Ya veo, aun así es muy útil" dijo Sonic.

"Y otro inconveniente es que no puedo usarla ahora mismo, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana por la tarde, hasta que haya cargado" dijo Tails.

"Bien, eso me da tiempo de relajarme un rato" dijo Sonic para después bostezar.

En Angel Island habían pasado un día muy ameno, Knuckles, Shade y Tikal fortalecieron mucho su amistad, había platicado durante todo el día acerca de sus vivencias, ya les había caído la noche y seguían charlando, quien más tenia cosas que contar era Shade, contaba historias muy emocionantes de las batallas que tenía contra los alienígenas de la jaula del crepúsculo; ya entrada la noche decidieron irse a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Amy y Honey estaban despiertas desde muy temprano.

"¡Uwaa!… ya estoy impaciente, me muero de ganas de ver cómo le va en su cita con Silver" dijo Amy.

"Vamos Amy… cálmate un poco" dijo Honey.

"Recuerda que te estará esperando en el parque de la ciudad al medio día" dijo Amy.

"Claro" dijo Honey.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarte Honey" dijo Amy.

"¿Si?" preguntó Honey.

"¿Se quedara a vivir conmigo…?" preguntó Amy.

"… La verdad no lo había pensado, me gustaría vivir tranquilamente de ahora en adelante" dijo Honey.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Amy entusiasmada.

"Claro, antes era caza recompensas por pura diversión… pero ahora, me gustaría estar un poco más tranquila, además podríamos tomar algunos trabajillos sencillos para pasar el rato, además de nuestra tienda de modas claro está" dijo Honey.

"Eso está muy bien Honey, me da mucho gusto" dijo Amy.

Mientras tanto Cream se dirigía a casa de Blaze, tenía pensado pasar a saludar, cuando llego toco la puerta, Blaze abrió, estaba un poco adormilada, no había dormido bien.

"Buenos días señorita Blaze" dijo Cream.

"Hola Cream, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blaze.

"Nada, solo venía a saludarla, me dijo mi mama que me habían ido a buscar… pero no estaba había llevado a Chocola a una revisión médica, solo tenía algo de fiebre, pero ya está bien" dijo Cream.

"Me alegra oír eso Cream, vamos pasa" dijo Blaze.

Las dos entraron a casa de Blaze.

"Así que ayer paso todo el día con Silver" dijo Cream.

"Si…" dijo Blaze.

"Como quisiera haber ido" dijo Cream triste.

"Podemos ir los tres a pasear si quieres" dijo Blaze.

"¡¿En serios?!, ¡eso estaría muy bien!" dijo Cream muy alegre.

Vamos a buscarlo, debe estar en casa" dijo Blaze.

"Pero… antes de ir por Silver, ¿podría acompañarme al Chao Garden?... lo que pasa es que no había frutas chao ayer, pero hoy ya debería haber" dijo Cream.

"Claro Cream, vamos" dijo Blaze.

Las dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al chao garden.

Silver estaba en su casa, faltaban pocas horas para el medio día.

"(Supongo que no puedo faltar a mi palabra)" pensó Silver.

Silver veía por la ventana, era un día soleado, había algunas nubes, pero en general era un día muy agradable.

"(Puede ser divertido… ¿de verdad le gusto a esa chica?)" pensaba Silver.

Silver veía el reloj, no tenía mucho que hacer, solo esperaba a que fuera el medio día para ir al parque.

"(Pensándolo bien, esa chica Honey… es bonita, además de que aquel día… ¿de verdad era necesario ese beso?... aun me lo pregunto)" pensó Silver.

Cuando Cream y Blaze llegaron al Chao Garden, las atendió un omochao.

"Bienvenidas al Chao Garden, todo lo que necesitan para sus chaos está aquí" dijo el Omochao.

"Venimos para ver si ya hay Frutas Chao" dijo Cream.

"Claro, pasen al mercado negro, allí pueden comprar todas las que necesiten" dijo el Omochao.

Blaze acompaño a Cream a un casillero enorme, Cream toco la puerta, al paso de unos segundos se abrió, dentro había un chao.

"Adelante, pasen al mercado negro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?" preguntó el chao.

"Me gustaría comprar algunas frutas chao" dijo Cream.

"Estas de suerte, acaba de llegarme un lote de frutas chao" dijo el chao.

Después de hacer la compra, salieron del chao garden y las dos caminaron a casa de Cream.

"Ya es medio día" dijo Amy.

"Es cierto… ¿puedo dejarte un rato?" preguntó Honey.

"No te preocupes Honey, diviértete" dijo Amy.

Honey le sonrió a Amy y salió de la casa, se dirigía al parque, cuando llego no había nadie.

"(No ha llegado…)" pensó Honey mientras veía a su alrededor.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Silver apareció.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar, tuve algunos problemas de camino al parque" dijo Silver estando detrás de Honey.

Honey estaba sentada en una banquita del parque, en cuanto escucho a Silver se levantó rápidamente.

"No te preocupes Silver" dijo Honey con una sonrisa.

Al ver a Honey, Silver se sonrojo un poco.

"Perdón por las molestias que Amy pudiera haberte causado, a veces es un poco impulsiva… te entiendo… solo vienes porque Amy te lo pidió, no es necesario que salgas conmigo, le diré a Amy que salimos de todas formas, así no tendrás problemas con ella" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"…" Silver estaba pensativo.

"Sé que te gusta alguien más… no quiero meterme en eso… que tengas suerte Silver" dijo Honey mientras se despedía de Silver con la mano y se alejaba.

"Espera… no vengo porque Amy me lo pidiera… de verdad quisiera salir contigo, perdón por cómo me porte contigo la última vez" dijo Silver.

"¿E-Eh?" Honey estaba sorprendida.

"Blaze es mi mejor amiga" dijo Silver.

"…" Honey se le quedo viendo a Silver.

"Pero tú me has dicho… que te gusto, y…" dijo Silver sonrojado.

"(Yay, la táctica de chica segura funciono)" pensó Honey muy alegre.

"Bueno… pensaba en que quizá, podríamos conocernos más…" dijo Silver muy avergonzado.

Honey se acercó a Silver.

"Claro que sí, me gustaría mucho" dijo Honey muy alegre.

Silver no sabía que más decir, nunca había ido a una cita, al igual que Honey.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?... mmm… ¡ya se, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?!" dijo Honey chasqueando los dedos.

"¿Al cine?, me parece bien" dijo Silver.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Honey mientras tomaba a Silver de la mano.

"… Si" dijo Silver algo sonrojado.

Los dos caminaron hasta el cine de la ciudad, ya estando en la taquilla vieron la cartelera.

"¿Qué película te gustaría ver Silver?" preguntó Honey.

"… La que tú quieras" dijo Silver.

"Umm… vamos a ver" dijo Honey mientras veía los cartelones.

"(… Creo que me voy a aburrir con una película para chicas)" pensó Silver.

"¡Esa de allí seria genial, ¿no crees Silver?!" dijo Honey emocionada mientras señalaba un cartelón.

"¿Deep Space: Amenaza Fantasma II?" se preguntó Silver sorprendido.

"¿Esa no?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, esa está muy bien, ya vi la primera parte, tardaron mucho en sacar la segunda parte" dijo Silver.

"Vamos por los boletos" Honey se dirigió hacia la taquilla y compro dos boletos.

Silver y Honey pasaron a la sala de espera.

"(Vaya… empieza a agradarme mucho)" pensó Silver quien era fanático de las películas de ciencia ficción.

Honey fue a la barra de Snacks, compro palomitas y refrescos, para dos, además de perritos calientes y conos de helado.

"Vamos Silver, será divertido" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"(Come mucho… bueno a mí también me está entrando hambre)" pensó Silver.

Los dos entraron a la sala de cine, comenzó la película, era una película estilo George Lucas, con sus escenas de acción, drama, humor y romance.

"No quiero perderte… eres todo para mi" dijo la actriz de la película.

"Lo siento pero debo partir, el universo me necesita, prometo que regresare" dijo el protagonista de la película.

La actriz y el protagonista se besaron muy tiernamente.

"(Aww… que lindos)" pensó Honey conmovida.

"(Odio estas estas escenas)" pensó Silver aburrido.

Honey volteo a ver a Silver y le sonrió, Silver se sonrojo un poco.

"(Ahora hay que tomar la iniciativa)" pensó Honey.

Cuidadosamente Honey movió su mano poniéndola sobre la mano de Silver, a Silver se le erizo el pelaje.

"(Espero no ir demasiado rápido)" pensó Honey algo desanimada.

"(… Es algo incómodo…)" pensó Silver, sin embargo no quito su mano, parecía agradarle.

Al final de la película todos salieron de la sala.

"Vaya eso deja espacio para otra secuela" dijo Silver.

"Puede ser, ese Dark Lord no pudo haber muerto así de fácil" dijo Honey.

"Es cierto, seguro que uso alguna capsula de escape" dijo Silver.

"*Risita*, ¿te gustan mucho las películas de ciencia ficción verdad?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, me gustan mucho, ¿a ti también verdad?" preguntó Silver.

"Me descubriste, en mis tiempos libres solía ver películas así, pero ahora tienen efectos más vistosos" dijo Honey.

Después de platicar sobre varias películas clásicas de ciencia ficción, los dos caminaron hasta una plaza muy tranquila en el centro de la ciudad.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?" preguntó Honey.

"Umm… no lo sé" dijo Silver pensativo.

"Podríamos caminar un poco, y conseguir algo de algodón de azúcar" dijo Honey.

"Claro" dijo Silver sonriendo.

Los dos dieron un paseo por la plaza.

"¡Mama ya regrese a casa!" dijo Cream mientras entraba a la casa.

"Hola Cream, ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Vanille.

"Aquí están las frutas chao para Cheese y Chocola… pensaba salir con Blaze un rato, ¿puedo?" preguntó Cream.

"Pero claro que si amor, solo regresa temprano" dijo Vanille.

"Gracias mama, cuida de Cheese y Chocola por favor" dijo Cream mientras salía con Blaze.

"Hasta luego chicas, cuídense" dijo Vanille.

"Vamos a casa del señor Silver" dijo Cream.

"Vamos" dijo Blaze.

Las dos se dirigieron a casa de Silver, pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Silver no estaba en casa.

"Extraño, no creí que fuera a salir de casa hoy" dijo Blaze pensativa.

"Quizá tenia cosas que hacer… podemos ir nosotras dos todavía señorita Blaze" dijo Cream.

"Es cierto, ¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó Blaze.

"Que tal a la ciudad, podríamos pasear por allí" dijo Cream.

"Está bien vamos entonces" dijo Blaze.

Las dos dejaron la casa de Silver y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Honey caminaba al lado de Silver, iba mordisqueando su algodón de azúcar.

"¿Tu cuidabas de Amy cuando era pequeña?" pregunto Silver de la nada para intentar sacar un conversación.

"Si, yo cuidaba de ella, después de que se quedó sin nadie, le enseñe todo lo que pude, era como una hermana menor para mí, pero ahora ha crecido mucho…" dijo Honey.

"Ya… debió ser horrible quedar atrapada en ese lugar…" dijo Silver.

"Todo te lo debo a ti, tú me salvaste… a pesar de correr el peligro de morir por usar demasiada energía, lo hiciste, nunca terminare de agradecértelo" dijo Honey mientras comía su algodón de azúcar y veía de una forma muy coqueta a Silver.

"Umm… tú también me ayudaste, así que estamos a mano" dijo Silver nervioso.

"¿Tu usas poderes Psicokineticos, verdad?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, puedo hacerlo" dijo Silver.

Honey comenzó a preguntar cosas acerca de Silver, de donde provenía, que cosas le gustaban, que le desagradaba, entre otras cosas, Silver no tenía problema en contarle todo a Honey, quien escuchaba muy atentamente a todo lo que Silver decía, así platicaron por un rato.

Blaze y Cream caminaban por la plaza central de la ciudad, justo en donde estaban Silver y Honey charlando, los dos estaban sentados en una mesita de la plaza junto a una fuente, cuando Blaze paso por allí con Cream no pudo evitar verlos.

"¿Silver?" se preguntó Blaze sorprendida en voz baja al ver a Silver.

"¿Qué pasa señorita Blaze?" pregunto Cream al ver que Blaze se quedó parada mientras caminaban.

"(Silver esta con esa chica… su nombre es Honey, es la amiga de Amy… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?)" pensó Blaze.

"¿Hola, señorita Blaze?" pregunto Cream preocupada porque Blaze no le respondía.

Silver hablaba sin parar, parecía muy contento, Honey solo lo veía sonriendo, de vez en cuando se reía por las bromas que hacia Silver.

"Umm… pero si es el señor Silver" dijo Cream al ver a Silver sentado en la mesita con otra chica.

"(¿Qué me pasa…?... siento algo raro)" pensó Blaze mientras fruncía el ceño un poco.

"Vamos señorita Blaze, allí esta Silver" dijo Cream.

"No, Cream, no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Blaze.

"¿Eh… porque?" preguntó Cream.

"Solo dejémoslo solo un momento, parece que ahora está ocupado, ¿sí?" dijo Blaze sonriendo.

Cream vio a Honey, quien estaba con Silver.

"¿Quién será ella?" preguntó Cream.

"Ella es una amiga de Amy, su nombre es Honey, después deberías pasarte por casa de Amy para que la conozcas, es muy agradable" dijo Blaze.

"Vaya… ¿y porque nunca la había visto?" preguntó Cream.

"Es una historia muy larga, Amy debería decírtela… ¿nos vamos?" dijo Blaze.

"… Está bien… quería hablar con el señor Silver" dijo Cream desanimada.

"Después puedes hacerlo" dijo Blaze.

"Bueno…" dijo Cream.

Blaze puso su mano en la espalda de Cream y comenzaron a caminar, Blaze volteo una última vez para ver a Silver, quien parecía muy feliz, era muy obvio que era una cita.

"El futuro es muy brillante y agradable, pero me vine a vivir a esta época porque aquí necesitan mi ayuda más que en el futuro, en el futuro no hay problemas" dijo Silver.

"Silver… eres muy interesante, además de usar poderes psíquicos, vienes del futuro… eso hace que me gustes aún más" dijo Honey viendo a Silver de forma muy coqueta.

"¿A-Ah sí?" pregunto Silver sonrojado.

"Ya está atardeciendo… debería regresar a casa con Amy" dijo Honey preocupada al ver que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, los colores rojizos del atardecer empezaban a hacerse notar.

"Tienes razón… ¿quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Silver.

"Me encantaría" dijo Honey.

Después de eso los dos se dirigieron a casa de Amy, durante el camino iban bromeando y riéndose, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien.

Blaze y Cream habían regresado a casa también, Blaze se despidió de Cream y Vanille, y se dirigió a su casa, sin embargo algo le molestaba y no sabía que era.

"Tails… ¿está cargado ya ese aparato?" dijo Sonic con una expresión de poco asombro.

"Ya está Sonic… solo un poco más… y listo" dijo Tails.

"Bien… espero que funciones" dijo Sonic.

Tails encendió la máquina, emitió algunos sonidos de sonar, pero no había nada estaba muy tranquila.

"Al parecer no hay lecturas Sonic, tendremos que estar revisando en todo momento por lo que pueda ocurrir" dijo Tails mientras veía los lectores.

"Está bien… pero dejémoslo por hoy, no creo que ocurra nada, mañana empezaremos a monitorear con más empeño" dijo Sonic.

"Claro Sonic" dijo Tails.

Silver y Honey ya habían llegado a casa de Amy, el atardecer se veía muy hermoso, Silver acompaño a Honey hasta la puerta de la casa.

"Silver, estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado salir conmigo" dijo Honey sonrojada.

"Ha sido divertido, a mí también me ha gustado mucho" dijo Silver.

"Creo que nos tenemos que despedir…" dijo Honey.

"Si… pero podemos salir alguna otra vez" dijo Silver.

Honey abrazo a Silver de repente.

"Gracias Silver… tengo que ser honesta contigo, al principio pensé que solo lo hacías porque Amy te lo había pedido, pero ahora veo que no es así… perdón" dijo Honey mientras abrazaba a Silver.

"E-Esta b-bien no te preocupes" dijo Silver tartamudeando mucho.

"Hasta luego Silver…" dijo Honey al separarse de Silver, después le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Silver.

"…" Silver estaba muy sonrojado.

Honey le sonrió a Silver y entro a casa de Amy.

"(… Debo irme)" pensó Silver mientras aún muy avergonzado se iba de allí a su casa.

"¡Honey, ¿Qué tal te fue?, tienes que platicarme todo, todos los detalles, TODO!" dijo Amy muy emocionada.

"E-Eh Amy cálmate… te contare todo de verdad…" dijo Honey sorprendida.

Las dos se sentaron y platicaron hasta que cayó la noche, Honey omitió los detalles cariñosos para no darle muchos ánimos a Amy.

En esos momentos, Sonic y Tails habían descuidado el lector de energía… empezó a dar lecturas muy grandes… la ubicación era en Flickie Island; en esa isla la oscuridad había cubierto hasta el último rincón de la isla, no había ningún animal, enorme anillo flotaba en medio de una colina en Green Grove, de ese anillo salió una figura muy familiar, parecida a un erizo, sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo, rápidamente esa cosa con forma de erizo acelero su velocidad de una forma increíble, atravesó el océano en pocos segundos, se dirigía hacia el continente del oeste.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XX.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Espero les guste y no les parezca tan meloso este capítulo, gracias por leer este fic. (No sé que me pasó, pero este capitulo tenia muchos errores, ya los corregí, perdón por eso).


	24. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

"*Respiro agitado*" un joven lobo albino corría a través de un paraje desolado totalmente oscuro, saltaba sobre las ruinas y escombros del lugar, una brisa aciaga recorrió su pelaje, pudo escuchar el sonido de las rocas caer a varios metros detrás de él.

Rápidamente el lobo se ocultó entre los escombros, deteniendo su respiración de manera sobrenatural, justo detrás de él paso una enorme sombra negra encapuchada con una guadaña gigante, al parecer no se dio cuenta de la presencia del lobo.

"(¿Acaso sabe que estoy aquí?)" se preguntó Galern agitado.

La enorme sombra siguió su camino, hasta que Galern la perdió de vista.

"(Ya busque por todas partes… este lugar no tiene salida…)" pensó Galern mientras se cercioraba de que el Reaper ya no estaba.

Galern volvió a desplazarse por los escombros del lugar a gran velocidad.

"(No puedo darme por vencido, cumpliré mi promesa Kigal, no voy a morir aquí)" pensaba Galern con decisión.

Criaturas muy extrañas caían en aquella dimensión, a las cuales el Reaper rápidamente borraba para siempre con su guadaña, no importaba el tamaño o la forma, siempre acababa con ellos; sin importar que le hicieran frente al Reaper, solo le dejaban en claro a Galern que era inútil enfrentarse al Reaper, tendría que huir de él hasta encontrar alguna salida.

"Her… mano…" la voz de Kigal sonaba en la cabeza de Galern, le daba más fuerzas para continuar.

Después de correr varias horas, Galern encontró a lo lejos una gran torre en forma de espiral.

"(¿Qué es ese lugar?... no había visto que algo estuviera construido desde que llegue a este lugar… debe haber algo allí)" pensó Galern mientras se dirigía muy rápida y sigilosamente hacia la torre.

Galern se acercaba a la extraña torre con forma de espiral, pudo notar como el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse en esa zona, había fragmentos de roca flotando alrededor de ese lugar, al parecer había una entrada a la torre, pero había una enorme zanja que rodeaba a la torre.

"(¿Qué es este lugar?)" pensó Galern muy intrigado al ver ese lugar tan extraño.

Conforme Galern se movía, podía notar como si algo lo jalara hacia arriba, era como si no hubiera gravedad allí, debía ser muy cuidadoso, usaba todo su peso y fuerza para permanecer en el suelo y poder desplazarse; justo cuando llego al inicio de la zanja para entrar a la torre apareció una sombra negra frente a la entrada.

"(¡Rayos no ahora!)" pensó Galern muy alterado.

La sombra comenzó a tomar forma, se podía distinguir a un ser con capucha, esta lo cubría por completo.

"Visitante de la luz… aboca tu destino al olvido" dijo la extraña criatura.

Galern se alisto para pelear, esta vez adopto una postura más extendida, se había agachado, separando sus piernas y poniendo su mano izquierda en el suelo.

"No te hare ningún daño… aunque quisiera es imposible" dijo la criatura mientras flotaba.

Aun así Galern no se descuidó ni por un solo segundo.

"Soy Omen, soy el custodio de la torre del encierro" dijo la criatura encapuchada con una capa negra muy larga.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" pregunto Galern muy alerta.

"Solo observo, esa fue mi tarea encomendada por la diosa" dijo Omen.

"¿Diosa?" preguntó Galern.

"Así es, esta es la torre del encierro, durante las guerras celestiales la diosa tuvo que sacrificarse para encerrar al mal supremo" dijo Omen.

"(¿De qué está hablando?)" pensó Galern confundido.

"No lo comprenderías mortal… solo vete de aquí, tu destino es la perdición" dijo Omen.

"¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí?" pregunto Galern muy serio.

Omen floto hacia el interior de la torre.

"¡Espera!" dijo Galern, pero ya era tarde Omen había entrado en la torre.

Galern no se lo pensó mucho, salto hacia la entrada de la torre, por poco y cae al abismo, pero logro sujetarse de la orilla de la entrada de la torre.

"(Uff, estuvo cerca)" pensó Galern.

Galern se adentró en la torre, una vez dentro Galern quedo totalmente asombrado al ver ese lugar tan tétrico, las paredes estaban derruidas y negras, el suelo estaba muy agrietado, en el centro de la sala había cadenas aferradas al suelo, varias estaban rotas, las cadenas subían a lo largo de la torre, había un pasadizo que rodeaba a las cadenas de forma vertical horizontal.

"(¿Qué es este sitio…?)" pensaba Galern algo asustado.

El ambiente en ese lugar era muy pesado y frio; las cadenas que Galern tenía al frente comenzaron a sonar, solo dos cadenas estaban fijadas al suelo, Omen había aparecido en el centro de la planta baja de la torre frente a Galern.

"¡Contesta mi pregunta!" dijo Galern enojado.

Omen solo floto hacia arriba, siguiendo el curso de las cadenas.

"(¡Maldito!)" pensó Galern.

Galern vio a su alrededor, logro ver el pasadizo en espiral para subir por la torre, corrió hacia este y comenzó a subir la torre, corría lo más rápido que podía, hasta que logro ver a Omen, este seguía levitando hacia lo más alto de la torre rodeando las cadenas.

"¡Espera!" dijo Galern mientras corría, sin embargo Omen no presto atención.

Galern y Omen habían llegado a lo más alto de la torre espiral después de varios minutos, Omen pudo acceder al pináculo de la torre mediante el agujero enorme que había en medio de la torre, Galern se topó con una puerta al final del pasadizo en espiral, sin pensarlo la abrió y entro al pináculo de la torre, la puerta estaba destrabada.

"…" Galern reviso los alrededores de la habitación, no había mucho de interés en los alrededores, solo paredes derruidas y pedazos de piso a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo al ver al centro de la habitación, Galern quedo totalmente paralizado.

"(¡¿Qué es eso?!)" se preguntó Galern mientras veía aterrado lo que había en el centro del pináculo de la torre.

Justo en el centro de la torre, encadenada había una espada gigantesca, de aspecto grotesco, parecía como si estuviera hecha de carne, en la unión del filo y el mango había una especie de ojo rojo opaco, además el filo de la espada tenía una inscripción en un lenguaje muy extraño.

"Has descubierto el secreto de la torre del encierro ser de luz" dijo Omen mientras aparecía en medio de Galern y la espada encadenada.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Galern algo nervioso.

"Eso de allí, es el mal absoluto, la destrucción que no conoce límites…" dijo Omen.

"¡Explícate!" dijo Galern.

"Ni siquiera la diosa Tiamat en su infinita sabiduría pudo prevenir el advenimiento del fin" dijo Omen.

Galern sabía que sería inútil seguir preguntando así que solo escucho lo que Omen decía.

"Solo quedan dos cadenas… a cada sello puesto por la diosa Tiamat que es destruido, una cadena también lo es" dijo Omen.

Galern camino hacia el centro de la habitación quería ver más de cerca aquella espada tan terrorífica, pero antes de poder acercarse a la misma una barrera oscura lo empujó hacia atrás.

"(Ughh… una barrera)" pensó Galern.

"Ser de luz, estabas destinado a llegar a este lugar" dijo Omen.

Galern se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada.

"Mis profecías se cumplen… pronto el señor dios archidemonio será liberado de su prisión, ni siquiera el mismo Reaper, ser de la antimateria podrá escapar… todo será destruido, no quedara nada" dijo Omen.

"(No entiendo mucho… pero…)" pensó Galern quien se acercó a Omen.

"Ser de luz, oye mi aviso, debes detener la liberación de Darkskull, quien esta prisionero en la espada maldita Llukskrad" dijo Omen.

"¿Cómo hare eso?, explícate mejor" dijo Galern.

Un destello de luz salió de Omen, cegando momentáneamente a Galern, para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un peñasco, frente a él había varios peldaños hacia una puerta gigantesca.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó Galern sorprendido.

"Solo sigue esas escaleras y llegaras al mundo preferido de la diosa" dijo Omen.

"No sé si pueda confiar en ti" dijo Galern.

"Esa es la salida de Oblivion, tú decides si salir o no" dijo Omen para después irse flotando.

"Espera…" dijo Galern.

"…" Omen se detuvo.

"Tengo algunas preguntas, te ayudare a detener a ese demonio, pero necesito algunas respuestas" dijo Galern.

"Adelante, pregunta" dijo Omen.

"Primero, ¿Quién es Darkskull?" preguntó Galern.

"Al principio de la creación del todo, existían dos entes supremos, el dios dragón de la creación Alpha, y el dios dragón de la destrucción Omega, juntos crearon la existencia misma, el dios Alpha creo la materia mientras que el dios Omega creo la anti-materia, así nacieron los planetas, el espacio, las dimensiones y el tiempo; después surgieron los seres vivos, Alpha les concedió el nacimiento y la vida, mientras que Omega les concedió la muerte y el olvido. Al final de la creación, los dos dragones se dividieron en seres más pequeños y menos poderosos, esto por la imposibilidad de coexistir con la creación, ya que lo que uno creara el otro lo destruiría, y viceversa lo que uno destruyera el otro lo crearía; a los seres que surgieron de Alpha se les denomino Celestes y a los que surgieron de Omega se les conoció como Demonios; ambos grupos vivían separados, el contacto entre ellos estaba prohibido, sin embargo la ambición de los demonios por destruir era muy grande, y uno de los demonios más poderosos llamado Darkskull comenzó a conspirar en contra de los celestes, creando demonios muy poderosos en incluso provocando la caída de algunos ángeles" dijo Omen.

"(La caída de ángeles…)" pensó Galern, eso le resultaba muy familiar.

"Así creo un grupo de Lord demoniacos, eran siete en total, la guerra entre celestes y demonios era inevitable, sin embargo la diosa dragón Tiamat descendiente directa de Alpha les hizo frente, pero al final de todos los celestes solo quedo ella en pie, teniendo que sacrificarse para encerrar a la maldad suprema en diferentes prisiones, estableciendo un mecanismo muy difícil de romper para la liberación de los demonios, siete de esos demonios fueron encerrados en tesoros preciosos que nadie querría destruir, esos tesoros mantendrían la fuerza de las cadenas del encierro, pero últimamente las cadenas han ido reventando una a una, hasta ahora que solo quedan dos" dijo Omen.

"Ya entiendo… debo evitar que los dos tesoros restantes sean destruidos" dijo Galern.

"Así es, cinco de ellos ya fueron destruidos, algo que debes saber es que cada tesoro contiene a uno de los demonios más poderosos al mando de Darkskull" dijo Omen.

"Hare todo lo posible por evitar la liberación de Darkskull" dijo Galern.

"Que así sea… me retiro… el Reaper está tras de ti, pronto llegara aquí, vete ahora que puedes" dijo Omen.

"…" Galern se giró y rápidamente corrió por los peldaños de la escalera, hasta llegar a la enorme puerta.

Galern comenzó a empujar la puerta para intentar abrirla y después de mucho esfuerzo y energía logro abrirla lo suficiente como para entrar en ella, saliendo de esa manera de Oblivion.

Detrás de la puerta de Oblivion había un túnel oscuro, Galern comenzó a atravesarlo, parecía como si caminara sobre cristal.

"(¿A dónde me llevara este túnel?)" pensaba Galern mientras atravesaba aquel túnel.

Galern comenzó a correr, hasta llegar al final del túnel, para entonces ya estaba muy cansado, atravesó una especie de portal al final del túnel, una ráfaga de luz le impidió ver por un momento.

"(Aghh… otra vez…)" pensó Galern.

Galern no podía abrir los ojos por el destello, pero sentía como si estuviera cayendo.

"…" Galern se concentró y uso su control del viento para quedar suspendido, hasta poder abrir los ojos.

Galern comenzó a abrir los ojos, podía ver unas colinas verdes con mucha vida además de a pequeños animalitos rondar por allí felizmente.

"(Este lugar… no es mi dimensión…)" pensó Galern mientras usaba el viento para bajar suavemente.

Galern bajo al suelo, sentía la fresca brisa de la mañana, el olor del pasto era muy agradable.

"(Debo investigar en donde me encuentro)" pensó Galern.

Galern comenzó a correr en una dirección al azar, no sabía en donde estaba, a medida que avanzaba el paisaje se tornaba más tropical, hasta que se topó con una construcción metálica gigantesca.

"(¿Una ciudad…?, mejor voy a ver que es ese lugar)" pensó Galern mientras se dirigía a esa enorme fortaleza metálica.

Al llegar a la enorme muralla metálica Galern dio un enorme salto usando su viento, suavemente piso el borde del muro metálico, desde allí podía ver toda la construcción, era enorme, pero parecía que había sido atacada recientemente.

"(Hay fuego por todas partes y el lugar está destrozado… ¿Qué paso?)" se preguntó Galern para después dar una salto al interior de la construcción.

Galern comenzó a atravesar la construcción, había símbolos característicos de Eggman por todas partes, al avanzar unos cuantos metros Galern se topó con varios Egg Pawn destrozados en el suelo.

"(¿Robots?)" se preguntó Galern mientras caminaba entre los restos de los Egg Pawn.

Todas las maquinas, tanques de energía, baterías, y demás robots de Eggman estaban destrozados, Galern decidió entrar a la torre principal, incluso dentro de la torre había rastros de destrucción, las paredes estaban abolladas, había más Egg Pawn destrozados, Galern llego a una especie de Lobby, allí había un mapa holográfico de todo el lugar, destellaba mucho, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse.

"…" Galern se acercó al mapa y lo observo cuidadosamente.

Galern decidió darse una vuelta por todo el lugar, hasta que entro a la sala de comandos de Eggman, era el lugar más devastado de todos, había muchos escombros, y una enorme pantalla medio funcional aun.

"(Esa máquina aun funciona, quizá pueda conseguir algo de información allí)" pensó Galern mientras se acercaba al tablero de la máquina.

Galern comenzó a teclear al azar, hasta que comprendió más o menos como se usaba aquel ordenador, de la nada salió una ventana mostrando una especie de hojas de papel con aspecto muy antiguo.

"Páginas del libro de la iluminación… creación… ¿Qué es esto?" se dijo Galern sorprendido al ver lo que ponía la ventana, la mayoría era ilegible.

De pronto los escombros que estaban detrás de él comenzaron a moverse.

"¡Algo se mueve!" dijo Galern sorprendido girándose de inmediato para ver que ocurría.

"*Bip*…*Bip*…" es escuchaban sonidos de procesador.

"¿Un robot?" se preguntó Galern.

De los escombros salió lo que parecía ser una chica, pero era fácil darse cuenta de que era un robot, ya que de ella salían chispas y electricidad estática.

"Reestableciendo sistemas… 5%... 20%..." la voz del robot era femenina.

"¿Qué pasa aquí…?" se preguntó Galern confundido.

Ese robot no era como los que Eggman suele construir, parecía más orgánico, tenía cabello blanco, piel con una tonalidad clara, tenía marcas en las mejillas de color gris, ojos de color gris claro, tenía unas orejas metálicas bajas algo puntiagudas que salían por los lados de su cabeza, estaba vestida con una larga toga negra, con mangas largas, la toga le cubría los pies y sus delgadas manos.

"… 70%... 90%... sistemas completamente reestablecidos" dijo aquella robot tan rara.

"(¿Sera peligroso ese robot…?, mejor estar alerta)" pensó Galern mientras observaba atentamente a aquel robot.

La robot veía atentamente a Galern con cara de póker, de vez en cuando sus ojos tintineaban levemente.

"(¿No hará nada?)" se preguntó Galern alerta.

"…" la robot solo lo veía sin moverse para nada.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Galern.

La robot comenzó a emitir sonidos de procesado, para después extender su brazo derecho, revelando su pequeña mano, la cual extendió también, de pronto frente a su mano se materializo un extraño símbolo holográfico.

"(¡¿Qué hace?!)" se preguntó Galern mas alerta aun.

"Eliminar intruso" dijo la robot.

Súbitamente una esfera de luz se materializo frente a la mano de la robot, lanzándola a gran velocidad hacia Galern, por muy poco Galern logro evadir el ataque, sin embargo la esfera impacto al ordenador central haciéndolo estallar; Galern corrió rápidamente hacia la robot, y de un golpe muy certero en la nuca la dejo fuera de combate, antes de caer al suelo Galern la atrapo.

"…" Galern salió de la habitación, busco un lugar más abierto, al frente de la base de Eggman había una enorme explanada, habían muchos restos de los robots de Eggman.

Galern dejo en el suelo a la robot y se sentó en un pedazo de escombro a meditar.

"(Solo ella puede decirme donde estoy… es la solución más sencilla y rápida, espero que cuando despierte no vuelva a atacarme)" pensó Galern.

Al paso de un rato la robot despertó.

"(Reestableciendo sistemas… completo…)" los procesadores de la robot estaban funcionales otra vez, seguía recostada en el suelo, desde donde estaba podía ver a Galern.

La robot comenzó a analizar a Galern.

"(*Bip*… forma de vida orgánica… no es el objetivo… estableciendo lista de objetivos)" la robot procesaba la información mientras estaba en el suelo.

"¿Eh?..." Galern se dio cuenta de que la robot estaba despierta, bajo del escombro y con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella.

"(Lista de objetivos establecida… objetivo primario rescatar al creador… destruir amenaza inorgánica… usar cualquier método para ello)" proceso la robot mientras Galern se acercaba.

La robot no se inmuto por el hecho de que Galern se acercara a ella, seguía en el suelo, cuando acabo de procesar dirigió su mirada hacia Galern.

"Oye… dime quien eres…" dijo Galern estando alerta.

La robot comenzó a levantarse, aún estaba dañada por lo que le salía estática, se levantó débilmente.

"(Protocolo de auto reparación)" proceso la robot.

Una luz rodeo a la robot, obligando a Galern a retroceder un poco.

"(¿Intentara atacarme de nuevo?)" se preguntó Galern.

La robot y Galern permanecieron quietos durante unos momentos, hasta que la luz que rodeaba a la robot desapareció.

"Te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto Galern serio.

La robot comenzó a mover sus brazos y manos como si estuviera checando su funcionamiento.

"¿No vas a responderme?" preguntó Galern.

"T-001 Beta" contesto la robot.

"¿Qué?" dijo Galern confundido.

"T-001 Beta" volvió a decir la robot.

"¿Ese es tu nombre?" preguntó Galern.

"No, clave asignada" dijo la robot.

"¿Y tu nombre?" preguntó Galern.

"Entrada no aceptada, esta unidad no posee nombre" dijo la robot.

"¿No tienes nombre?" preguntó Galern.

"No" dijo la robot.

"Bueno, eso no importa… ¿Qué lugar es este?" preguntó Galern.

"Base del Dr. Eggman del oeste, zona tropical" dijo la robot.

"¿Quién es el doctor Eggman" pregunto Galern.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, "Eggman", originario de este planeta, con un CI de 300, edad desconocida, ideales revolucionarios para la unificación del planeta bajo un solo imperio" dijo la robot.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de los tesoros antiguos de la diosa Tiamat?" preguntó Galern.

"… Datos corruptos, referencia no encontrada" dijo la robot.

"(No sabe nada… quizá este Dr. Eggman sepa algo), ¿Dónde está el Dr. Eggman?" preguntó Galern.

"Ubicación desconocida, desaparición registrada desde el ataque a las instalaciones por amenaza" dijo la robot.

"¿Amenaza?" preguntó Galern.

"Objeto no identificado altamente peligroso, hay altas probabilidades de que se haya llevado al creador consigo" dijo la robot.

"Ya veo…" dijo Galern para después ponerse a pensar.

La robot veía fijamente a Galern con cara de póker, sin expresión alguna.

"(Creo que si encuentro a este tal Eggman podrá aclararme muchas dudas, después de todo si posee un CI tan alto como ese debe ser un genio o un sabio, seguro sabrá algo)" pensó Galern.

Galern se sorprendió al ver un enorme rastro de destrucción que salía de la base, corrió rápidamente al lugar, en uno de los muros de la base había un agujero enorme, había un rastro en línea recta que conectaba con el mar, además de que las palmeras que se atravesaban por ese rastro estaban caídas.

"(Debió haber ido por allí, no me queda otra que seguir ese rastro, tal vez encuentre a ese tal Eggman)" pensó Galern para después ponerse rápidamente en marcha.

Galern corrió hacia la jungla que conectaba al mar, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que había dejado el objeto que presumiblemente había atacado la base de Eggman.

"(Ese Eggman debe saber algo… ¿uh?)" pensaba Galern mientras corría.

Galern se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, era la robot podía correr a la misma velocidad que Galern.

"(Me está siguiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?)" pensó Galern molesto al ver que la robot lo seguía.

Galern llego a la playa, allí terminaba el rastro ya que el mar estaba delante de él; Galern vio de reojo detrás de el en las palmeras, allí estaba la robot tratando de ocultarse en las palmeras.

"Ya sé que me sigues es inútil que intentes ocultarte" dijo Galern en voz alta.

"…" la robot no se movió de donde estaba oculta.

"No me sigas más, seguro que si te mojas te dará un corto circuito, hasta aquí llegaste" dijo Galern.

Galern corrió hacia el mar a gran velocidad, usando el viento podía correr sobre la superficie del mar, así comenzó a correr sobre el mar.

"(Ya no tendré que preocuparme por ella)" pensó Galern mientras corría en el mar.

La robot camino a la orilla del mar, las olas tocaban sus pies, cerro sus ojos, detrás de ella aparecieron unas alas de ángel holográficas, después de eso voló a gran velocidad siguiendo la dirección de Galern.

Galern corría a gran velocidad sobre el mar, hasta que escucho como si algo apartara el agua a gran velocidad detrás de él.

"(¿Qué es ese sonido?)" se preguntó Galern.

Galern se giró un poco para ver detrás de él, al ver a la robot volando detrás de él se sorprendió mucho.

"(¿Puede volar…?)" se preguntó Galern sorprendido mientras corría por el mar.

Galern vio un pequeño islote por un lado de su trayectoria, decidió correr hacia allí, al ver que Galern cambio de rumbo la robot también lo hizo, siguiendo a Galern.

Galern llego al islote y se detuvo en la playa, la robot llego también a la playa se detuvo allí y se quedó viendo a Galern sin expresión alguna.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" pregunto Galern molesto.

"Mi objetivo principal es salvar al creador" dijo la robot.

"Eso a mí no me importa… deja de seguirme, yo no busco salvar a tu creador" dijo Galern.

"Estas siguiendo el rastro de la amenaza, por consiguiente debes estar buscando al creador" dijo la robot.

"¿Y?... tu sigue tu camino entonces" dijo Galern.

"Probabilidades de vencer a la amenaza sola… 16.33%, con tu ayuda se incrementa a un 89.53%" dijo la robot.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Galern neciamente.

"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo la robot.

Galern se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"(… Después de todo buscamos lo mismo… no creo que haya problema)" pensó Galern.

"¿Me ayudaras?" pregunto la robot muy seria y fría.

"Está bien, acepto, pero si te ayudo tú me ayudaras después, ¿entendido?" dijo Galern.

"Afirmativo, condiciones aceptadas" dijo la robot.

Galern se acercó a la robot, se paró frente a ella.

"Me llamo Galern, llámame así" dijo Galern.

"Entendido" dijo la robot.

"¿Cómo puedo referirme a ti?" preguntó Galern.

"T-001 Beta" dijo la robot.

"No, ese nombre es muy confuso y largo…" dijo Galern pensativo.

"…" la robot se quedó callada viendo fijamente a Galern.

"… Ya se… tu usas técnicas luminosas muy raras… ¿Qué te parece Lumine?" preguntó Galern.

"…" la robot se quedó quieta sin decir nada.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó Galern.

"Cambio completado, perfil nuevo, Lumine" dijo la robot.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Galern confundido.

"Puedes llamarme Lumine" dijo la robot.

"Esta… bien…" dijo Galern.

"Debemos seguir el rastro de amenaza" dijo Lumine.

"En marcha" dijo Galern.

Ambos atravesaron el mar, siguiendo en línea recta el camino dejado por "amenaza", hasta llegar a una isla enorme.

"Esta isla es muy grande, debe ser aquí" dijo Galern mientras veía los alrededores.

"Localización… cuadrante 17,093/21,560… Flickie Island" dijo Lumine mientras escaneaba el lugar.

"¿Flickie Island?" se preguntó Galern confundido, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

"Iniciando búsqueda de amenaza" dijo Lumine, para después empezar a escanear la zona.

Galern siguió a Lumine, quien estaba escaneando la isla con sus lectores; Lumine detecto rastros de energía a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, adentrándose en la espesa jungla de Flickie Island.

"La fuente de energía más llamativa está ubicada a unos 8 kilómetros de aquí, deberíamos proceder a investigarla" dijo Lumine.

"Está bien Lumine, dime por dónde ir, yo te sigo" dijo Galern.

Los dos avanzaron un poco, adentrándose en la jungla de Flickie Island, al poco tiempo se encontraron con robots de Eggman que vigilaban la zona.

"Robots… parece que protegen algo" dijo Galern.

Lumine los observaba con mucho detenimiento, hasta que de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia los robots sin ninguna preocupación.

"Espera, Lumine" dijo Galern en voz baja, pero fue inútil, Lumine ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para que los robots detectaran su presencia.

Los robots habían detectado a Lumine, rápidamente un par de spiners se movieron hacia Lumine para cortarla, Lumine solo se paró allí, sus ojos destellaban débiles luces.

"¡Apártate!" grito Galern mientras se lanzaba sobre Lumine para apartarla del ataque de los Spiners, cayendo los dos al suelo, por muy poco había logrado evadirlos.

Los Spiners dieron vuelta rápidamente para atacar de nuevo.

"Tch… los hare pedazos" dijo Galern molesto.

"Espera…" dijo Lumine débilmente, pero no sirvió de nada.

Galern lanzo una ráfaga de viento que desestabilizo a los Spiner, después ataco con feroces patadas a los Spiners haciéndolos estallar.

Después del ataque Galern se dirigió molesto hacia Lumine.

"¿Eres tonta?, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?, iban a destrozarte" dijo Galern molesto.

"…" Lumine agacho la cabeza.

"¿Uh?... lo siento" dijo Galern girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"…" Lumine levanto la cabeza para ver a Galern.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo Galern.

"Ellos… son aliados…" dijo Lumine.

"¿Qué?..." pregunto Galern confundido.

"Son creaciones del Dr. Eggman, mi creador… por consiguiente mi deducción lógica es que son aliados" dijo Lumine sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

"¿Son robots creados por Eggman?, (extraño… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, no tiene sentido)" pensó Galern meditativo.

"…" Lumine se paró y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo que tenía en su toga.

Galern dirigió su mirada hacia Lumine.

"Vamos, sigamos" dijo Galern para después caminar hacia el frente.

Lumine siguió a Galern de inmediato; los dos caminaron por la jungla, evadiendo a los robots de Eggman lo más posible, de vez en cuando tenían enfrentamientos contra ellos, a Lumine le costaba luchar contra los robots.

"(¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿es esa toda su fuerza?)" se preguntaba Galern mientras caminaba junto a Lumine.

Después de mucho avanzar encontraron la fuente de energía, era inconfundible, era un enorme anillo flotante.

"¿Un anillo…?" se preguntó Galern mientras veía el anillo.

"Esa es la fuente de energía, el rastro de energía de la amenaza termina en el centro de ese anillo" dijo Lumine.

Galern tomo un piedra que había por allí y la arrojo hacia el anillo, la piedra se vio envuelta en una luz blanca destellante rápidamente, para después desaparecer.

"Es una puerta dimensional" dijo Galern.

"Mis lecturas muestran que el espacio se distorsiona en ese punto" dijo Lumine.

Galern camino hacia el anillo, una vez frente al enorme anillo giro la cabeza para ver de reojo a Lumine.

"No nos queda otra, debemos seguir por el anillo" dijo Galern.

"Afirmativo" dijo Lumine.

Galern salto hacia el anillo, desapareciendo instantáneamente, así mismo Lumine salto al anillo; ambos habían sido transportados a una dimensión no tan rara, de hecho era muy similar a la que estaban antes.

"El rastro de energía de amenaza continua aquí, está ubicado a 200 kilómetros frente a nosotros" dijo Lumine.

"(Eso es mucha distancia… el Dr. Eggman debe estar allí también… no me queda otra)" pensó Galern.

"…" Lumine se quedó allí viendo a Galern, con su típica cara de póker.

"(Brr… ¿tiene que mirarme así todo el tiempo?)" pensó Galern algo incómodo.

Lumine seguía viéndolo, esperando a que Galern dijera algo.

"Debemos continuar, quizá haya más robots por la zona… esta vez lucha con todas tus fuerzas" dijo Galern para después comenzar a caminar siguiendo el rastro señalado por Lumine.

"Entendido" dijo Lumine quien comenzó a seguir a Galern.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails, Sonic estaba recostado en un sofá del garaje de Tails, mientras que Tails trabajaba en la máquina que había construido para rastrear anomalías.

"No entiendo porque no detecta nada… creo que no sirve…" dijo Tails dándose por vencido muy desanimado.

"Vamos Tails, está bien, no te preocupes, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo" dijo Sonic.

"No Sonic, necesitamos este lector, así podremos saber si hay algún peligro" dijo Tails.

"Vamos Tails, si hay algún peligro, lo afrontaremos, igual que siempre, esta vez no dejare que nada pase" dijo Sonic muy serio.

"Sonic… aun así seguiré revisando el lector para ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto" dijo Tails.

"Iré a correr un rato" dijo Sonic parándose del sofá.

"Está bien Sonic, yo seguiré revisando la maquina" dijo Tails.

"Vamos, tomate un descanso… te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro en esa máquina amigo, relájate un poco" dijo Sonic.

"… Creo que tienes razón" dijo Tails pensativo.

"Nos vemos" dijo Sonic mientras salía del garaje para empezar a correr.

"(Solo quedan dos demonios… e incluso es improbable que alguno de ellos despierte así como así…)" pensaba Tails.

Tails decidió descansar un poco, entro a la casa, tomo su vieja radio, la encendió y comenzó a escuchar música.

Galern y Lumine avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía una enorme ciudad futurista, había edificios de cristal muy altos, tuberías que transportaban robots, autos voladores y demás cosas, la ciudad era muy brillante.

"Vaya… nunca había visto algo así" dijo Galern sorprendido.

"Detecto la fuente de energía de amenaza, proviene del epicentro de esta urbe" dijo Lumine.

"¿En el centro?... si derrotamos a esta amenaza, quizá nos diga donde esta Eggman, así podre preguntarle a ese sabio lo que necesito saber" dijo Galern.

"…" Lumine se quedó viendo a Galern sin expresión, como ya acostumbraba a hacer.

"Bien Lumine, entremos a la ciudad y encontremos a Eggman" dijo Galern.

Galern comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, Lumine lo siguió, la ciudad estaba cubierta por un domo de energía traslucida azul, Galern le dio una fuerte patada a al domo, pero fue inútil, la barrera era muy resistente.

"No funciono, debemos encontrar la manera de entrar y rápido" dijo Galern.

"Hay un puerto a 300 metros de nuestra ubicación, podemos acceder a la ciudad desde allí" dijo Lumine, cada vez que ella hacia un análisis de la zona sus ojos destellaban levemente.

"Está bien Lumine, vamos" dijo Galern para después empezar a correr hacia el puerto que había señalado Lumine.

Los dos se dirigían al puerto, cuando llegaron vieron un gran arco, por el cual se podía entrar a la ciudad, sin embargo estaba custodiado por robots, pero estos eran algo más estilizados que los que suele construir Eggman, de hecho no parecía que fueran de él, tenían forma humanoide, con cañones en los brazos.

"Lumine, ¡no te contengas!" dijo Galern mientras avanzaba hacia los robots y comenzaba a darles una zarandeada.

"…" Lumine comenzó a atacar a los robots con más fuerza, logro destrozar a unos cuantos.

Después de destruir a los robots que custodiaban la entrada al domo, empezaron a sonar varias alarmas, varios coches patrulla comenzaron a seguir a Galern y Lumine, Galern usaba fuertes ráfagas de viento para hacerlas estrellarse en el suelo o en las construcciones.

"Debemos escondernos y esperar a que pase el alboroto" dijo Galern al ver que venían más y más robots.

"Negativo, la ciudad usa un monitor que rastrea cualquier cosa viva que se encuentre en la ciudad, o que sea ajeno a esta" dijo Lumine.

"Rayos… no queda otra que avanzar mientras los hacemos pedazos" dijo Galern mientras usaba ráfagas de viento cortante para impactar a los robots que le daban caza.

Lumine lanzaba esferas de energía luminosa que inutilizaban a los robots y los hacían estallar, súbitamente un enorme robot apareció frente a ellos, lanzo varios misiles y comenzó a dispararles con ametralladoras que tenía en los hombros.

"(La tenemos difícil)" pensó Galern.

Galern uso sus ráfagas de viento para intentar controlar a los misiles rastreadores que había lanzado el enorme robot, haciendo que varios de los misiles destruyeran a otros robots y maquinas; Lumine se acercó al enorme robot rápidamente, de su manga salió una enorme cuchilla luminosa, con la cual partió en dos al robot sin problemas, destruyéndolo en el acto.

"(… Puede hacer más cosas, ¿eh?)" pensó Galern impresionado al ver a Lumine pelear.

Mas robots gigantescos aparecieron, sin embargo Galern y Lumine se encargaban de destrozarlos a todos sin ningún problema, hacían un excelente equipo. Después de destrozar a varios robots y avanzar a gran velocidad lograron llegar a una torre enorme que había en el centro, de todos los edificios era el más alto, Lumine lanzo una bomba de protones a la enorme puerta de acero del edificio, derribándola con facilidad, Galern y Lumine entraron al edificio, los robots ya eran menos, además de que ya no estaban persiguiéndolos con tanto empeño.

"(Raro… ya no nos siguen, solo hay que subir esta torre, seguro que Eggman está allí)" pensó Galern.

"Fuertes señales de energía de amenaza provenientes de la parte más alta de la torre" dijo Lumine.

"Lumine, subamos, quizá allí este Eggman" dijo Galern.

"El creador" dijo Lumine.

"(¿Mmm?... es la primera vez… que me parece verla preocupada por algo…)" pensó Galern.

El edifico estaba distribuido de la siguiente manera, el edificio estaba hueco por la parte central, había varios pisos hasta la cima con vista al centro del edificio; Galern y Lumine comenzaron a saltar de piso en piso a través del edificio había varios robots del tipo administrativo, no estaban armados, además de que había varios CPUs de superordenadores con muchas lucecitas.

"(Solo un poco mas)" pensó Galern mientras subía junto a Lumine a gran velocidad por el edificio.

Galern y Lumine destrozaron el techo del edificio, habían entrado a una especie de Pent-house, tenía grandes ventanales y muebles muy modernos, el sitio era muy acogedor.

"Esta es la parte final del edificio" dijo Galern serio mientras veía a su alrededor.

Lumine abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, "No detecto la energía de amenaza" dijo Lumine muy sorprendida.

Galern pudo ver algo de reojo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él.

"…¡Ughh!" Galern fue impactado por algo a una velocidad increíble, llevándoselo consigo fuera del edificio, rompiendo los ventanales.

"¡…!" Lumine no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Galern, no sabía qué hacer.

Galern era desplazado por algo que no podía ver, era muy rápido.

"Mal-dito…" dijo Galern sin poder moverse mientras era empujado.

Galern acumulo fuerza, y realizo una explosión eólica, logrando liberarse de su agresor, una de sus orejas pudo sentir una brisa del viento proveniente de su atacante, ahora podía tratar de prevenir el impacto, sin embargo la velocidad de su atacante era increíble y apenas le daba tiempo de bloquear los ataques.

"Rayos… debe haber alguna forma" dijo Galern mientras bloqueaba los ataques.

A Galern se le ocurrió una idea, comenzó a crear un gran remolino, cambiando la dirección del viento de forma impredecible, eso redujo bastante la velocidad de su atacante, hasta que pudo verlo.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" pregunto Galern sorprendido.

"*Bip*… *Bip*" un erizo metálico azul se había quedado flotando frente a él.

"(Es similar… pero este es robótico…)" pensó Galern.

Era metal Sonic, rápidamente comenzó a volar hacia Galern para embestirlo.

"(¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que luchan igual?... esto será fácil)" pensó Galern.

Galern detuvo a metal Sonic con ráfagas de viento, mermando mucho su velocidad, después ataco con una cuchilla eólica, impactando a metal Sonic, sin embargo metal Sonic se incorporó rápidamente y contraataco; así Galern y metal Sonic sostuvieron un combate a muerte.

Lumine estaba inmóvil en el Pent-house del edificio central, hasta que escucho ruido proveniente de una pequeña habitación que había a un costado, en el Pent-house.

"…" Lumine comenzó a escanear el interior de la habitación, vio una figura humanoide algo redonda en el interior, parecía como si estuviera sentado tecleando en un ordenador.

Lumine rápidamente corrió a la habitación, estaba fuertemente sellada, era completamente hermética, aun así Lumine comenzó a atacarla con su espada luminosa con mucha desesperación, hasta que logro hacer un agujero, el que estaba en su interior se asustó y retrocedió; Lumine continuo los ataque hasta derribo la puerta de acero súper resistente.

"¡Tu!" dijo la persona que estaba en el interior.

Lumine sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible al ver a la persona que estaba atrapada en la pequeña habitación hermética, en ese momento metal Sonic entro al Pent-house a gran velocidad y rapto al prisionero de nuevo, quien resulto ser Eggman.

"¡Wahhh, estúpida pieza de metal haz algo!" dijo Eggman mientras era raptado por metal Sonic.

Lumine creo sus alas de luz y comenzó a seguir a metal Sonic, sin embargo la velocidad de metal Sonic era superior. A lo lejos Galern veía como sucedía todo, se había descuidado por poco y metal Sonic logro huir de él.

"¡Esa rata escurridiza, no dejare que escape!" dijo Galern mientras atajaba camino para atrapar a metal Sonic, quien era perseguido por Lumine.

"¡Suéltame pedazo de chatarra!" decía Eggman mientras era tomado prisionero por metal Sonic.

Galern logro interceptar a metal Sonic dándole una poderosa patada en la cabeza, teniendo mucho cuidado con Eggman, metal Sonic soltó a Eggman, quien fue rescatado de inmediato por Lumine, Galern siguió atacando a metal Sonic.

"¡No volverás a escapar!" dijo Galern mientras atacaba a metal Sonic.

Lumine llevo a Eggman a un lugar seguro.

"¡Suéltame robot inútil!" dijo Eggman mientras era cargado por Lumine, provocando que lo soltara y cayera de una forma muy cómica.

"Creador" dijo Lumine.

"Bah… no sirves de nada, creí que serias más fuerte que metal… esa maldita amenaza…" dijo Eggman bastante molesto.

Eggman se había lastimado una pierna al momento en que metal Sonic lo rapto, cojeaba un poco, Lumine se acercó a él para intentar ayudarlo, sin embargo Eggman la empujo.

"¡Apártate…!, eres un robot defectuoso… no me sirves para nada, metal Sonic es más fuerte que tu" dijo Eggman molesto.

"…" Lumine solo lo veía sin ninguna expresión.

"Ahora debo pensar en algo… ¡que rabia tanto tiempo investigando las hojas del libro de la iluminación, y todo para crear a un robot inútil!" dijo Eggman muy frustrado.

Galern seguía pelando contra metal Sonic, tenía la batalla casi ganada.

"¡Te destruiré!" dijo Galern mientras comenzaba a dar el ataque final a metal Sonic.

Sin embargo metal Sonic creo una barrera, repeliendo a Galern, metal Sonic aprovecho esa oportunidad para huir de allí, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la gran torre en el centro de la ciudad.

"(Me confié… es muy escurridizo y rápido, me costara trabajo destruirlo)" pensó Galern.

Metal Sonic atravesó la torre de forma vertical, hacia abajo, atravesó el suelo y entro a una gran zona subterránea.

"¡Oh no, si llega hasta la flecha celestial y los space rings se transformara y será el fin!" dijo Eggman.

"…" Lumine corrió rápidamente hacia la torre, al llegar al final del Pent-house se lanzó creando sus alas luminosas, se dirigió hacia la torre central.

"Grr… con lo inútil que es solo conseguirá ser destruida… mejor así me ahorro trabajo, yo me largo de aquí" dijo Eggman mientras corría.

Galern vio a Lumine dirigirse hacia la torre central, Galern no podía volar más, se detuvo en el techo de un edificio, ya había usado toda su energía, necesitaba descansar.

"Lumine… no lo hagas" dijo Galern muy agotado.

Metal Sonic llego hasta una esfera morada traslucida, dentro de ella había electricidad, como si fuera la fuente de poder de toda la ciudad, metal Sonic rompió la esfera y tomo los space rings, unos anillos de colores con bordes puntiagudos, también tomo una flecha morada que había en el centro de los anillos, metal Sonic absorbió los space rings, comenzaba a transformarse, sin embargo Lumine lanzo una ráfaga de luz hacia metal Sonic, provocando que los anillos salieran disparados y que la flecha se rompiera.

"¡Ho, ho, ho, no quiero quedarme aquí para cuando metal Sonic se haya transformado, saldré de aquí y destruiré ese anillo gigante que sirve de entrada a este mundo!" dijo Eggman mientras montaba su máquina voladora y se iba a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó Galern al ver que niebla oscura salía del edificio central.

La niebla se extendió por la ciudad, todas las luces se apagaron, todo lo eléctrico quedo inutilizado, incluso la maquina voladora de Eggman.

"¡Nooo!" grito Eggman mientras caía con su máquina voladora.

De la torre central salió un objeto hacia el cielo, tenía un aspecto demoniaco.

"... N-No… puede ser" dijo Galern asustado.

"Mmm… con este cuerpo he recuperado gran parte de mis energías… pero que suerte tengo" dijo la extraña criatura.

La criatura tenía similitud con metal Sonic, solo que tenía un aspecto demoniaco, con grandes alas de demonio, grandes cuernos que salían de su cabeza, feroces colmillos y afiladas garras, parecía una gárgola metálica.

Lumine salió de entre la niebla oscura, rodeada por los space rings, los cuales le estaban dando energía.

"¿Mmm?... ja, ja, ja, ¿osas desafiarme?" preguntó el demonio.

"Protegeré a mi creador" dijo Lumine, quien estaba brillando mucho.

Los anillos rodeaban a Lumine, girando alrededor de ella, formando figuras elípticas, muy bellas.

"Lumine… ten cuidado… no puedo ayudarte por ahora…" dijo Galern cansado.

"Llámame Metal Ningishzida… con la energía de esta ciudad soy invencible, me siento revitalizado" dijo metal Ningishzida.

"…" Lumine solo lo veía sin expresión alguna.

Lumine extendió su brazo, los anillos giraron en torno a él, sorpresivamente un fogonazo de luz salió del centro de los anillos, impactando a metal Ningishzida.

"Lumine…" dijo Galern sorprendido.

"¡Debo escapar de aquí!" dijo Eggman quien solo veía estallidos de luz en el cielo.

"¡Raaa, maldito seas ser insolente!" dijo metal Ningishzida mientras atacaba a Lumine a gran velocidad.

Metal Ningishzida ataco a Lumine con sus garras enviándola a volar hacia los edificios de la ciudad, destruyéndolos por completo al chocar con ellos.

"¡Lumine!" grito Galern preocupado.

Sin embargo Lumine salió de entre los escombros a gran velocidad, lanzando esferas de luz hacia metal Ningishzida, impactándolo varias veces.

Eggman corría despavorido buscando alguna salida, sin éxito.

La batalla de Lumine y metal Ningishzida, fue cruel, usaban todos los poderes a su alcance, hasta que Lumine decidió acabar con aquella batalla, uso toda la energía posible de los anillos, creando una esfera de energía algo pequeña, pero muy luminosa, cegó momentáneamente a Galern y Eggman, Lumine la lanzo hacia metal Ningishzida, quien no pudo evadirla y resulto destruido por completo, junto con metal Sonic.

"¡No Lumine!" grito Galern preocupado, quien uso la poca energía que había acumulado para evitar que Lumine cayera al suelo.

Los anillos caían junto a Lumine, quedaron de color gris después de que toda su energía fue utilizada.

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué ha pasado?..." se preguntó Eggman mientras veía a su alrededor, todo estaba en paz.

Galern tomo a Lumine, y la bajo suavemente, los anillos cayeron a su lado, golpeando el suelo.

"Vamos Lumine, responde" dijo Galern mientras sostenía a Lumine.

Lumine tenía los ojos abiertos, estaban opacos, no se movía para nada.

Eggman estaba escondido cerca de allí en un edificio, se asomó para ver que ocurría.

"(¿Quién es ese?)" se preguntó Eggman.

"…" Galern veía triste a Lumine.

Galern sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, compasión por alguien más, ese sentimiento lo destrozaba por dentro, no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntó Galern muy triste.

Galern abrazo a Lumine con fuerza, de pronto apareció un tenue brillo proveniente del pecho de Lumine, Lumine recobro su color.

"¿Uh?" se preguntó Galern quien seguía abrazando a Lumine.

"Reestableciendo Sistemas… 5%..." dijo Lumine.

"¡Lumine!" dijo Galern alegre al ver que estaba bien.

Lumine reestableció sus sistemas, cuando acabo, se quedó viendo a Galern como suele hacerlo desde que lo conoció.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Galern.

"… ¿Dónde está el creador?" pregunto Lumine con un tono de voz débil.

"Te ayudare a encontrarlo…" dijo Galern mientras la cargaba en su espalda.

"(Mmm… quizá…)" pensó Eggman maliciosamente mientras veía a Galern llevarse a Lumine lentamente.

Eggman se acercó a Galern y Lumine.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Eggman con voz suave.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Galern sorprendido al oír la voz de Eggman.

"Hola, mucho gusto soy el Doctor Eggman, ese monstruo metálico me tenía prisionero en esta ciudad, gracias por ayudarme" dijo Eggman mientras hacia una reverencia agachándose, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Tu eres Eggman?" preguntó Galern.

"El Creador… está bien" dijo Lumine.

"Así es, veo que T-001 Beta está contigo, ¿regresaran a nuestra dimensión?" pregunto Eggman inocentemente.

"Estábamos buscándolo doctor" dijo Galern.

"¿A si?" preguntó Eggman.

"Lumine se propuso a rescatarlo, yo la ayude a hacerlo" dijo Galern.

"¿Lumine?... ah ya veo te refieres a T-001 Beta, muy bien, debo agradecerle a ambos entonces" dijo Eggman.

"Además, yo quería pedirle un favor doctor" dijo Galern.

"Adelante, con gusto te ayudare" dijo Eggman.

"Quería preguntarle, ¿conoce usted algo acerca de los tesoros antiguos de la diosa Tiamat?" preguntó Galern.

"… (¡¿Pero quién es este renacuajo?!)" se preguntó Eggman sudando y muy nervioso.

"… ¿Sabe algo doctor?" preguntó Galern.

"Si, se muchas cosas sobre esos artefactos, pero aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco" dijo Eggman.

"Entonces quizá pueda ayudarme, estoy buscándolos" dijo Galern.

"¿Y para que los buscas?, si me permites la pregunta claro" dijo Eggman.

"(Creo que es de confianza), para evitar que el dios maligno Darkskull despierte, para eso es necesario asegurar los tesoros y evitar que sean destruidos" dijo Galern.

"Vaya… pues uno de ellos acaba de ser destruido, la flecha celestial, por eso el demonio Ningishzida salió de ella… asumo que debió fusionarse con esa amenaza de metal Sonic" dijo Eggman.

"¡¿Qué ha sido destruida?!" dijo Galern muy preocupado.

"Así es, yo mismo me encargue de construir esta enorme ciudad, ese maldito de metal Sonic me obligo a hacerlo, debió encontrar esta fuente de poder, los space rings, que dan nacimiento a los Flickies, además encontró la flecha celestial… esta enorme ciudad era abastecida por ella" dijo Eggman.

"¿Cómo sabe que la flecha fue destruida" pregunto Galern nervioso.

"Según el libro de la iluminación, cada tesoro tiene encerrado en su interior a un demonio muy poderoso, encerrado hace eones por una diosa, no sé bien los detalles, pero asumo que ese demonio metálico que se hacía llamar Ningishzida era el que estaba encerrado en la flecha" dijo Eggman.

"(Oh no… eso quiere decir que solo queda un tesoro… si es destruido será el fin)" pensó Galern muy preocupado.

"¿Qué tienen que ver los tesoros con este dios maligno que mencionaste?" pregunto Eggman muy interesado.

"Vera…" dijo Galern.

Galern le explico la situación a Eggman con todo lujo de detalles.

"Ya veo… mmm, deberíamos regresar a nuestra dimensión, allí levantare otra base e idearemos alguna manera de evitar que ese demonio sea liberado" dijo Eggman.

"Gracias doctor, me alegra contar con su ayuda" dijo Galern.

"El creador es muy bondadoso" dijo Lumine con más energía.

"No es nada… (Dios demonio maligno… con el ejemplo de metal Sonic… quizá pueda usar a ese demonio a mi favor para conquistar a el mundo… ¡nada me detendrá ho, ho, ho!)" pensó Eggman quien comenzó a actuar como loco.

"¿Esta bien doctor?" pregunto Galern preocupado.

"Ejem… si estoy bien… perdón aún estoy algo conmocionado por todo lo que ha ocurrido" dijo Eggman.

Todos se dirigieron al enorme anillo para regresar a su dimensión.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXI.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Uy… perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, prometo tratar de subir los capítulos más rápido, espero que les guste esta parte, hasta luego.


	25. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

"(Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?)" se preguntó Blaze confundida al verse flotando en un extraño limbo negro.

"Blaze…" dijo una voz femenina misteriosa.

"Alguien me llama… esa voz… es tan familiar…" dijo Blaze un poco aturdida.

"¿Es que ya no me recuerdas?" pregunto la misteriosa voz.

"Ya he oído esa voz antes… ¿pero dónde?... no logro recordarlo…" se dijo Blaze aturdida.

"Que decepción, soy yo, Ondine… tienes que acordarte de mí ahora" dijo la voz.

"¿Ondine?... por qué me suena tanto ese nombre…" se dijo Blaze confundida aun sin poder reconocer a aquella persona.

"He regresado a ti, en el momento en que más me necesitabas, estoy aquí para ti… a su tiempo recordaras quien soy" dijo Ondine por última vez.

"Espera… me suena mucho tu nombre y tu voz… ¿Quién eres?" dijo Blaze confundida por última vez antes de despertar.

Blaze despertó de golpe, estaba en su habitación, los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban por las ventanas del lugar.

"(Ese sueño… es como un Deja vu, ¿Quién será?)" pensó Blaze mientras veía con nostalgia por la ventana.

Amy y Honey estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, se veían muy alegres.

"Tendremos que buscar un lugar céntrico" dijo Honey pensativa mientras veía el lugar.

"Si… ¿pero dónde?" pregunto Amy mientras veía los numerosos puestos comerciales.

Honey chasqueo los dedos sonriendo muy alegre.

"¡Ya se!, ¿Por qué no buscamos en el centro comercial?, quizá allí encontremos algo, sería el sitio ideal" dijo Honey.

"¡Si buena idea, vamos!" dijo Amy emocionada mientras se apresuraba junto con Honey en dirección al enorme centro comercial de la ciudad.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al centro comercial, una vez adentro comenzaron a pasearse por allí, hasta encontrar un local vacío con un letrero de "se vende".

Al verlo Amy y Honey se le quedaron viendo muy emocionadas.

"Ese… lugar… ¡es perfecto!" dijo Honey emocionada.

"¡Yay, no puedo esperar a montar nuestro negocio allí!" dijo Amy saltando de la emoción.

"Vamos" dijo Honey para después dirigirse al local.

Amy solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Honey, las dos entraron al local, era un local algo amplio, estaba cubierto de polvo, lo cual era lógico, con unas cuantas remodelaciones el lugar quedaría genial.

"Vaya, parece prometedor" dijo Honey satisfecha al ver el local.

"Ya…" dijo Amy mientras veía a detalle el local.

"¿Hola?, ¿puedo ayudarlas?" pregunto una osita muy simpática con un pequeño fleco muy coqueto.

"Si, queremos comprar este local" dijo Honey.

"¿Comprar?, claro, solo deberíamos hablar de ello antes, ¿no lo creen?" dijo la osita.

"Me parece bien" dijo Honey.

Las tres pasaron a unas sillas con un plástico encima, se sentaron allí y comenzaron a hablar sobre el local.

"¿Por qué les interesa comprar este local?" pregunto la osita.

"Queremos montar un negocio de ropa" dijo Honey.

"Ya veo, me parece muy bien, el local, como lo pueden apreciar está en buenas condiciones, sin embargo tengo que decirles que le hace falta algo de mantenimiento, además de que no puedo permitirme malbaratarlo… no es nada barato el precio mínimo que pido por él" dijo la osita.

"¿Cuánto estas pidiendo por el local?" preguntó Honey.

"… Un millón trescientos cincuenta anillos de oro… lo siento pero no puedo bajar más el precio" dijo la osita preocupada.

"Umm… necesito pensarlo…" dijo Honey mientras se ponía a pensar ante la mirada perpleja de Amy.

"(¿Qué se lo va a pensar?... pero si el sitio esta carísimo…)" pensó Amy preocupada.

El silencio se apodero del lugar durante unos minutos.

"Acepto, trato hecho" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"¿E-En serio?" pregunto la osita nerviosa.

"(¿De verdad?... maestra Honey, no debería despilfarrar el dinero de esa manera…)" pensó Honey preocupada.

"Claro, a todo esto, ¿con quién tenemos el gusto?" preguntó Honey.

"Me llamo Janeth, mucho gusto" dijo Janeth.

"Hola, soy Honey y ella es Amy" dijo Honey.

"Hola mucho gusto" dijo Amy.

"Entonces es un hecho, ¿verdad?" pregunto Janeth ilusionada.

"Puedes estar segura de eso, solo haría falta formalizar la venta, y todo estará listo" dijo Honey.

"¡Pero claro que sí!, déjame ir por la documentación del local" dijo Janeth.

Janeth fue por los documentos, al fondo del local.

"Honey, ¿estas segura?" preguntó Amy.

"¿No te gusta el local Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"Si me encanta, pero… creo que es algo caro…" dijo Amy.

"*risita* no te preocupes por eso, ya lo recuperaremos después con las ventas del negocio" dijo Honey alegre.

Amy sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Sonic corría por las praderas de regreso al taller de Tails, después de haber corrido toda la mañana, cuando llego al taller abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y entro.

"¿Tails?" pregunto Sonic mientras entraba.

"¿Qué pasa Sonic?" pregunto Tails desde su habitación en la planta de arriba.

"Solo quería ver si estabas, ya regrese de correr, no encontré nada de nada, parece que será más difícil de lo que parece" dijo Sonic mientras se sentaba en un sofá de la sala.

"*Suspiro*, me di por vencido con esa máquina que diseñe, simplemente no detecta nada, ni siquiera detecta la energía de las Chaos Emeralds" dijo Tails algo frustrado.

"No te preocupes, si ocurre algo, y si es que llega a ocurrir estaremos preparados para ello" dijo Sonic mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

"… Oye Sonic…" dijo Tails.

"¿Mmm?, ¿sí?" pregunto Sonic mientras sacaba una lata de soda y la abría.

*pffsss*

"Con todo lo que ha pasado, Eggman ya no ha intentado hacer de las suyas… ha estado muy quieto últimamente, ¿no crees?" dijo Tails.

"*Glug*… quizá, tampoco encontré nada de él… eso solo significa que debe estar planeando algo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Tails.

"Quien sabe… ahora no podemos preocuparnos por él, si intenta hacer algo, lo detendremos, como siempre" dijo Sonic para después sentarse en el sillón de la sala a terminar de beber su soda.

"Está bien" dijo Tails.

Mientras tanto, Silver se dirigía a casa de Blaze para visitarla, como suele hacer casi todos los días; Silver se acercó a la puerta y toco.

"(Alguien llama a la puerta)" pensó Blaze quien estaba recostada un sofá leyendo un libro.

Blaze se levantó y atendió a la puerta.

"Hola Blaze, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Silver alegremente.

"Hola Silver" dijo Blaze.

"Pasaba a saludarte, y si no estás muy ocupada, a invitarte a pasear" dijo Silver.

"… ¿No hay problema?" pregunto Blaze sorpresivamente.

"¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?" pregunto Silver confuso.

"Puedes decírmelo Silver… me alegro por ti" dijo Blaze.

"… ¿Pero de que estas hablando?" pregunto Silver aún más confundido.

"*Suspiro*, siempre has sido muy inocente… ayer te vi con una chica en la ciudad, estabas con Honey, la amiga de Amy" dijo Blaze.

"(Ah… ya recuerdo… es cierto, me invito a salir)" pensó Silver.

"¿Ya sabes de lo que hablo?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si… pero no es nada serio, solo salimos un rato" dijo Silver.

Blaze sonrió.

"¿Por qué sonríes así?" pregunto Silver también sonriendo.

"No es nada" dijo Blaze alegre.

"(Me siento algo raro… hablar de algo así con Blaze…)" pensó Silver.

"Vamos a caminar un rato, ya empezaba a aburrirme de leer" dijo Blaze.

"Claro" dijo Silver.

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia el parque de la ciudad.

Lejos de la ciudad en donde viven Sonic y los demás, Eggman, Galern y Lumine se dirigían a un bosque muy profundo y espeso.

"Ho, ho, ho, ya verás cómo en unas cuantas horas levanto otra base en este bosque, es perfecto" dijo Eggman.

"¿En unas horas?" se preguntó Galern impresionado.

Galern cargaba a Lumine aun en su espalda, ella solo veía con sus ojos inexpresivos a aquel bosque tan lleno de vida silvestre.

"Así es, mis Egg Pawn comenzaran a construir sobre este bosque, en unas horas debería estar terminada" dijo Eggman.

Al llegar al centro del bosque, Eggman saco de su bolsillo un extraño interruptor, el cual presiono, y de inmediato una gran horda de Egg Pawn constructores salió de la nada, comenzaron a levantar la gran base de Eggman a una velocidad increíble.

Galern solo veía impresionado el trabajo de los robots.

"¿Qué te parece, no está nada mal eh?" dijo Eggman fanfarroneando.

"Nada mal…" dijo Galern impresionado.

"Pueden descansar en esa habitación de allí, mientras la base es terminada, yo tengo que dirigir a los trabajadores en la construcción de la base" dijo Eggman mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de la construcción.

Galern se giró para ver una pequeña habitación que habían acabado de levantar los Egg Pawn, estaba muy bien hecha para haber sido construida en minutos.

"Vaya, de verdad es impresionante" dijo Galern.

"El creador es increíble" dijo Lumine.

Galern camino hasta la habitación con Lumine en la espalda, y entro en la habitación, dentro de ella había unos sofás unas camas y un pequeño frigorífico con botellas de agua fría en él y unos snacks.

"…" Galern se quedó muy serio al ver eso.

Galern se acercó a un sofá y dejo a Lumine cuidadosamente en él.

"¿Así está bien?" preguntó Galern.

"Estoy bien" contesto Lumine.

"Creo que yo también descansare un poco" dijo Galern muy fatigado, para después sentarse en el sofá frente a Lumine.

Galern se recargo cómodamente en el sofá y comenzó a recordar cómo habían salido de la dimensión de los Flickies y caminado hasta ese bosque a petición de Eggman.

Lumine estaba viendo fijamente a Galern como siempre lo hacía, parecía que Galern ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

"(Ese erizo… era idéntico a aquel contra el que combatí en mi dimensión, ¿tendrán algo que ver?)" pensaba Galern.

Galern cerró los ojos, estaba muy fatigado, no se había dado cuenta de que desde que entro y salió de oblivion no había descansado para nada, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

"¡Que emoción, por fin poder retirarme!" dijo Janeth muy emocionada mientras Honey firmaba el contrato de venta del local.

"Listo, el pago se hará como quedamos" dijo Honey.

"Muy bien, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, ya no puedo seguir trabajando, mi estado de salud me lo impide" dijo Janeth.

"Ya veo, espero que sigas bien, ha sido todo un gusto hacer negocios contigo" dijo Honey.

Amy, Honey y Janeth comenzaron a platicar un rato, era muy agradable, pero al poco tiempo Janeth tuvo que retirarse, necesitaba ir a una consulta médica que tenía programada; Amy y Honey salieron de ahora su nuevo local, estaban tan emocionadas que hasta se olvidaron de lo caro que les había costado comprarlo.

"Maestra Honey… no lo puedo creer" dijo Amy con los ojos vidriosos.

"Sera maravilloso Amy, trabajar junto a ti, seremos inseparables" dijo Honey.

Las dos caminaron de regreso a casa de Amy; al pasar por el parque de la ciudad se toparon con Blaze y Silver.

"(Es Silver… me da mucho gusto verlo)" pensó Honey distraída al ver a Silver mientras caminaba.

"Oh, Honey mira, es Silver" dijo Amy sonriendo.

Blaze y Silver no habían visto a Amy y Honey, ya que caminaban en el mismo sentido de espaldas.

"Vamos Honey, seguro que le dará gusto verte" dijo Amy mientras tomaba a Honey de la mano y la llevaba con Silver.

"Espera Amy…" dijo Honey inútilmente.

"Hola Silver" dijo Amy mientras daba le daba toquecitos a Silver en el hombro.

"¿Amy?" se preguntó Silver mientras se giraba.

Blaze solo se giró y vio de reojo a Amy y Honey.

"Hola Blaze" dijo Amy alegre.

"Hola Amy" dijo Blaze.

"Silver… ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Honey nerviosa.

"Estoy bien Honey, gracias" dijo Silver.

"Gusto en verte Blaze" dijo Honey.

"Igualmente Honey" dijo Blaze.

"¿Qué hacen chicos?" preguntó Amy.

"Solo caminábamos por el parque, como acostumbramos a hacer desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Silver.

"Tienes costumbres muy saludables Silver" dijo Honey.

"*Risita*, si cuando no flojea y usa su telekinesis para hacer todo" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué?, vamos nunca hago eso" dijo Silver.

Amy y Honey empezaron a reírse, Silver se rio junto con ellas, Blaze estaba un poco seria.

"Lo siento Silver, solo bromeaba" dijo Amy.

"Seguro que Silver se ve muy guay al pelear con su telekinesis" dijo Honey pensando en voz alta.

"… Bueno…" dijo Silver sonrojado.

"*Risita*, ya deberían estar pensando en la próxima cita" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"¡Amy!... *suspiro*, perdón Silver, a veces Amy se deja llevar mucho" dijo Honey.

"Honey, pero si se ven muy lindos los dos juntos" dijo Amy sonriendo.

Súbitamente Blaze se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

"¿Blaze?" se preguntó Honey sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Silver mientras se giraba para ver a Blaze.

Amy corrió hacia Blaze.

"¿Qué pasa Blaze, porque te vas?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"… No quiero hacer mal tercio, tú también deberías irte" dijo Blaze algo seria.

"Pero solo estamos bromeando… ¿Qué tienes Blaze?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Yo me voy, déjame sola" dijo Blaze algo más molesta.

Blaze dejo a Amy atrás.

"Ahora vuelvo Honey" dijo Silver preocupado mientras se dirigía hacia Blaze.

"…" Honey estaba confundida.

"Espera Blaze" dijo Silver mientras corría detrás de Blaze.

Blaze se detuvo sin voltear atrás.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"No pasa nada, solo regreso a casa" dijo Blaze seria.

"¿Pero porque?, estábamos divirtiéndonos, ¿no?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, tu puedes regresar si quieres, yo me voy" dijo Blaze molesta mientras se iba.

"Blaze…" dijo Silver confundido.

Amy y Honey caminaron hacia Silver.

"Silver, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"No lo sé, creo que algo le molesto" dijo Silver confundido.

"A veces es muy difícil entenderla" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"(Creo que yo si la entiendo)… Silver…" dijo Honey.

"¿Mmm?" Silver aún estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Blaze.

"Sera mejor que vayas con ella" dijo Honey.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Silver confundido.

"Quizá esté pasando por un mal momento, necesita a alguien que la apoye, y ese eres tú" dijo Honey.

"Creo que tienes razón… nos vemos luego" dijo Silver antes de ir tras Blaze.

"Amy…" dijo Honey cabizbaja.

"¿Qué pasa Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Te voy a pedir un gran favor… ya no hagas más comentarios sobre Silver y yo, ¿entendido?" dijo Honey muy seria.

"¿Pero porque?" pregunto Amy frunciendo el ceño.

"No es justo lo que intento hacer… solo has lo que te digo, ya no intentes hacer que Silver y yo seamos pareja" dijo Honey molesta.

"Maestra Honey" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"(Debo olvidarme de Silver, aunque me guste mucho y sea el chico de mis sueños… debo olvidarme de él, él y Blaze ya tienen más tiempo juntos, ¿Quién soy yo para aparecer de repente y destruir eso?)" pensó Honey decaída.

"Honey… tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, no puedes darte por vencida con Silver…" dijo Amy antes de ser interrumpida por Honey.

"¡Basta Amy!" dijo Honey muy enfadada.

"…" Amy se sorprendió mucho al ver a Honey tan enojada.

"Déjalo ya Amy… por favor" dijo Honey muy lastimosamente.

"… Está bien…" dijo Amy muy forzadamente.

"Regresemos a casa" dijo Honey triste.

Blaze caminaba rumbo a casa, pero por alguna razón cambio de dirección, dirigiéndose a un prado muy solitario, camino hasta un árbol en lo alto de una colina.

"Lo vez… te lo dije" dijo una voz femenina.

"…" Blaze se quedó callada al oír la voz, estaba muy seria.

Blaze se recargo en el árbol, y cerró los ojos, comenzó a meditar.

"Él tampoco se interesa por ti" dijo la voz.

"…" Blaze seguía muy seria.

Una esfera luminosa azul apareció al lado de Blaze.

"El querrá estar con ella, no contigo, te ha traicionado" dijo la voz, que provenía de la extraña esfera azul.

"Basta…" dijo Blaze muy seria.

"¿Mmm?, ¿no me digas que aun piensas en ese gato pulgoso?" dijo la voz.

"¡Ondine!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Bah… ya habíamos hablado sobre él, ¿quieres que te lo repita?" dijo Ondine.

"… ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Blaze.

"Él te abandono, ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?" preguntó Ondine.

"El… no hizo eso…" dijo Blaze dudando.

"Claro que si… vamos como puedes ser tan ingenua, ¿no vez que se aburrió de ti?, regreso con su querida Adeline" dijo Ondine.

"…" Blaze se quedó callada.

"Sabes que es cierto" dijo Ondine.

Blaze cerró los ojos, una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

"Vamos Blaze, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no quiero lastimarte, solo soy sincera contigo" dijo Ondine.

"… Solt" dijo Blaze.

"El no merece que te preocupes o pienses en él, es el ser más ruin que existe; y ahora ese Silver te hace lo mismo, son tan horribles" dijo Ondine.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada.

"Escucha Blaze, te diré lo que tienes que hacer… olvídate de todos ellos, solo te hacen sufrir, lo hacen a propósito" dijo Ondine.

"…" Blaze solo escuchaba las palabras ponzoñosas de Ondine.

"Soy tu única amiga, yo no te abandonare" dijo Ondine con tono malicioso.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze.

Silver había corrido hasta la casa de Blaze, se sorprendió mucho al no ver a Blaze allí.

"(¿Pero no venía a su casa?)" se preguntó Silver confundido.

Silver se acercó a la casa y vio por las ventanas, no había nadie.

"(Que raro… ¿Dónde podrá estar?)" pensó Silver preocupado.

Blaze caminaba hacia su casa, al ver a Silver frunció el ceño.

"Blaze, estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Silver.

"Déjame sola, no tienes derecho a preguntarme donde estaba, eso es asunto mío" dijo Blaze muy molesta.

"¿Pero Blaze, porque estas tan enojada tan de repente?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"Ya te dije que te fueras" dijo Blaze muy molesta, sus manos empezaban a desprender llamas.

"Blaze…" dijo Silver sorprendido.

"Vete de aquí, no quiero lastimarte" dijo Blaze antes de entrar a su casa y dejar a Silver fuera muy perplejo.

"(No entiendo nada… ¿Qué está pasando?... Blaze…)" pensó Silver muy preocupado.

Silver decidió volver al día siguiente, por lo que se retiró a su casa.

"*Bostezo*… me quede dormido…" dijo Galern mientras se levantaba del sofá con ojos llorosos.

Galern se dio cuenta de que Lumine no estaba en la habitación con él.

"(¿Dónde se habrá metido?)" se preguntó Galern un poco más despierto.

Galern camino hasta la puerta de salida, al ver lo que había al otro lado se despertó por completo, quedo muy impresionado al ver la enorme base que Eggman había construido en apenas unas cuantas horas.

"I-Imposible…" dijo Galern muy sorprendido.

Galern comenzó a caminar hacia la base de Eggman, llego hasta una enorme puerta de acero, una extraña luz roja lo escaneo.

"Acceso concedido" dijo una voz proveniente de un altavoz en la puerta de acero.

Galern entro a la base de Eggman.

"Estaba esperándote, por favor dirígete a la torre central, estoy esperándote allí, he descubierto varias cosas sobre el libro de la iluminación" dijo Eggman por un altavoz.

"(Torre central… ¿estará allí también Lumine?)" se preguntó Galern algo preocupado.

Al llegar a la torre principal, Galern entro a la sala en donde se encontraba Eggman.

"Por fin llegas, estaba esperándote" dijo Eggman.

"Es sorprendente Doctor, ha logrado construir este lugar tan enorme en unas pocas horas…" dijo Galern.

"Esto no es nada para mi gran intelecto" dijo Eggman.

"… ¿Dónde está Lumine?" preguntó Galern.

"Mmm, no lo sé, estaba contigo ¿no?" dijo Eggman.

"Si, pero ha desaparecido…" dijo Galern preocupado.

"No te preocupes mucho por ella es un robot defectuoso" dijo Eggman.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Galern molesto.

"Es solo un prototipo, no está completo, por lo tanto tiene muchos errores" dijo Eggman.

"…" Galern se quedó en silencio, estaba muy enojado.

"Luego aparecerá, por ahora lo importante es averiguar la localización de ese último tesoro" dijo Eggman.

"¿Qué ha descubierto?" preguntó Galern.

"De las tres páginas restantes del libro de la iluminación que encontré en aquella dimensión, logre descifrar su contenido, las paginas estaban muy derruidas, por lo que es imposible saber el contenido de las paginas; dos de esas páginas, contenían los planos e indicaciones para construir el arma definitiva, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, esos datos se perdieron para siempre en el ataque de metal Sonic, solo queda una página, la cual habla de una fábula antigua" dijo Eggman.

"¿Una fábula?" preguntó Galern.

"Así es, una historia antigua de la gran diosa Tiamat, debes saber que las páginas del libro de la iluminación no son paginas normales, cada página es capaz de almacenar hasta quinientos terabytes de información, eso mi amigo es mucha información para una delgada página hecha de un material que desconozco" dijo Eggman.

"…" Galern no dijo nada.

"Hice que mi superordenador resumiera los puntos importantes de esa fabula, y averigüe algo muy interesante, la ubicación exacta, historia, creación, contenido, poderes y dioses de cada tesoro" dijo Eggman fanfarroneando.

"Eso es increíble, ahora podremos salvar a todos protegiendo ese último tesoro" dijo Galern.

"Pero me temo que no es tan sencillo, aun decodificadas, las páginas del libro de la iluminación aun contienen varias incógnitas, es debido al deterioro excesivo de las paginas, incluso yo el gran doctor Eggman, no puedo obrar milagros" dijo Eggman.

"Ya veo… pero algo podremos hacer" dijo Galern.

"Claro, es porque se la ubicación del tesoro restante, por suerte para nosotros los detalles inútiles de la fábula estaban corruptos, y muchos detalles importantes aún estaban rescatables, y uno de esos datos es la ubicación del séptimo tesoro, el brazalete de la existencia" dijo Eggman.

"(El brazalete de la existencia… es el último tesoro que queda… debemos hacernos con él y sellarlo para siempre, de esa manera no será destruido)" pensó Galern.

"El brazalete de la existencia, tiene el poder de hacer que las cosas se vuelvan realidad, tiene al dios Utukki dentro, un demonio divisible en los elementos de la naturaleza, aparentemente puede ser caritativo y bondadoso, pero en realidad es un dios extremadamente malvado" dijo Eggman.

"Ya veo, no será necesario que me diga cómo es ese demonio, ya que impediré que salga de su prisión" dijo Galern muy confiado.

"Está bien, aunque hay un pequeño problema, su ubicación es muy confusa" dijo Eggman.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Galern preocupado.

"La página del libro de la iluminación textualmente dice que su ubicación esta en todo aquello que la razón desea que sea real, aquello que soñadores añoran se haga realidad" dijo Eggman.

"Eso suena como un acertijo, ¿no ha averiguado su significado?" preguntó Galern.

"Err… aun no lo descifro, pronto lo hare, pero para ello necesito que hagas algo por mi" dijo Eggman con mirada maliciosa.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Galern.

"Necesito que busques en la base de datos de una organización militar llamada GUN, te daré su localización en este comunicador de muñeca, en esa organización militar tienen datos muy antiguos, la información que me interesa es sobre la antigua civilización de los escribanos, consigue esa información a toda costa y tráemela, así tendré alguna pista para resolver el enigma de la ubicación del brazalete de la existencia" dijo Eggman mientras le daba un extraño comunicador con correa a Galern.

"Está bien Doctor, tratare de no tardar mucho" dijo Galern mientras se ponía el comunicador en la muñeca.

"Confió en ti" dijo Eggman sonriendo maliciosamente.

Galern salió de la habitación, pero antes de irse se dio una vuelta para buscar a Lumine en la base de Eggman.

"(¿Dónde podrá estar?)" se preguntaba Galern más preocupado al no encontrar a Lumine.

Galern salió de la base de Eggman, a lo que quedaba de aquel verde bosque, Galern estaba sorprendido por la devastación del bosque en tan solo unas cuantas horas, al construir esa base tan increíble, Eggman acabo destruyendo aquel bosque tan lleno de vida, lo cual puso a pensar a Galern, quien caminaba por los escasos kilómetros que quedaban del bosque, hasta que se encontró con Lumine, quien estaba sentada en una roca rodeada de animales, tenía a un pequeño pajarito en sus manos cuidaba de él, ya que tenía un ala rota.

"Allí está" dijo Galern para sí mientras se acercaba a Lumine.

Un aura brillante salía del pajarito mientras Lumine lo sostenía.

"Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Galern.

"Se lastimo… cuando el creador creaba la base…" dijo Lumine muy seria.

"¿Mmm?... ¿hablas del ave que tienes en las manos?" pregunto Galern algo desinteresado.

"Si… todos los animales se quedaron sin hogar…" dijo Lumine sin expresión en el rostro.

"(Es verdad el doctor tuvo que derribar gran parte del bosque para poder construir esa base…)" pensó Galern mientras veía a los pobres venaditos sin hogar.

"Ya está… ahora puedes volver a volar" dijo Lumine sin mostrar emociones para después soltar al pequeño pajarito que tenía en sus manos, el cual pudo volar, al poco tiempo otros tres pajaritos se le unieron y se fueron de allí volando.

"Lumine, tengo una misión de Eggman, ¿ya estas mejor?" pregunto Galern mientras veía a los pajaritos irse de allí.

"Mi energía esta al cien por ciento" dijo Lumine.

"Sera más fácil si me ayudas en esta misión, parece algo complicado, es una base militar, quizá necesite tu ayuda si hay cosas de tecnología y esas cosas" dijo Galern.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" pregunto Lumine con cara de póker.

"Eh… si" dijo Galern entre dientes.

"Acepto, vayamos" dijo Lumine mientras se paraba de la roca.

Galern se acercó más a Lumine, pero al verlo, los animales que estaban junto a Lumine salieron corriendo.

"Has asustado a los animales" dijo Lumine sin expresión.

"Mph" Galern se molestó un poco.

"¿Cuál es la misión exactamente?" preguntó Lumine.

Galern le explico los detalles de la misión a Lumine.

"Entendido, la base militar de GUN, la matriz de GUN, comencemos la misión" dijo Lumine.

Galern asintió con la cabeza, después de esa platica los dos salieron a toda velocidad hacia las coordenadas que Eggman le había dado a Galern, llegarían al anochecer, la hora, que según los datos de Eggman, la base de GUN estaría menos vigilada y más indefensa.

Después de correr varios kilómetros Galern y Lumine por fin llegaron a la base de GUN, los dos saltaron dentro del área de carga de la base.

"Espera" dijo Lumine en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Galern.

Lumine extendió su brazo, colocando su palma en el pecho de Galern.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Galern nervioso.

"Camuflaje" dijo Lumine.

La ropa de Galern cambio a un negro total, ya que gran parte de su ropa era blanca, color que destacaría mucho en la oscuridad y dificultaría el éxito de la misión.

"Ya veo, gracias" dijo Galern.

Los dos se movieron muy sigilosamente por las afueras de la base de GUN, hasta que pudieron entrar al edificio principal, Lumine se acercó a un terminal que había por allí flotando, desactivo los sistemas de seguridad de modo incognito, además accedió a la base de datos de GUN, mientras Lumine procesaba la información Galern la cubría, vigilando los pasillos; los ojos de Lumine destellaban levemente al procesar la información, al terminar de procesar la información, Lumine asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo la ubicación del archivo, está en el subterráneo" dijo Lumine.

"¿Por dónde accedemos?" preguntó Galern.

"En la zona este del edificio hay una entrada, es la menos custodiada" dijo Lumine.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Galern mientras corría hacia ese pasillo.

Lumine siguió a Galern, al llegar a la entrada del subterráneo se dieron cuenta de que sería muy difícil entrar allí, ya que la entrada tenia sensores infrarrojos, y la única manera de desactivarlos era pasando al otro lado, en donde estaba la terminal y hackearla.

"Parece que hasta aquí llego el sigilo" dijo Galern mientras calentaba con sus puños.

"…" Lumine se quedó muy seria.

Galern avanzo a gran velocidad hacia la puerta de acero rodeada de laser infrarrojo, lanzo varias cuchillas eólicas destrozando los sensores de la puerta, lo que resulto en que la alarma se disparara de forma estrepitosa.

"¡Alerta, Alerta, a todo el personal de vigilancia y elementos activos, diríjanse a la zona este de la base, intrusos localizados en esa zona!" dijo el altavoz.

"¡Lumine derriba esa puerta!" dijo Galern.

Lumine retrocedió un poco para después lanzarse a gran velocidad a la puerta y con dos enormes cuchillas de luz hizo pedazos la puerta; Galern y Lumine entraron al acceso de la zona subterránea, allí abajo varios Flying Dogs (robots enemigos de Sonic Adventure 2) estaban esperándolos, al verlos comenzaron a disparar sin piedad.

"Lumine ten cuidado" dijo Galern antes de saltar hacia un Flying Dog y bajarlo al suelo a base de potentes ráfagas de viento, dejándolo muy abollado e inservible.

Lumine uso un escudo protector holográfico, las balas impactaban en el escudo, Lumine ni siquiera se inmutaba.

"¡Atención es hora de que suelten a los Big Foot!" dijo uno de los operadores de GUN.

Las compuertas de los lados de la habitación se abrieron liberando a varios Big Foot (versión de tierra de los Flying Dos).

"¡Ataquen, usen todo el poder de fuego disponible!" dijo el operador líder de los Big Foot.

Galern había derribado a los Flying Dogs sin mucho esfuerzo, los había estrellado en el suelo gracias a su control del viento, dejándolos inservibles, sin embargo el viento no le afectaría a los Big Foot, debido a su colosal peso.

"Rayos, tendré que destruirlos con mis propias manos" dijo Galern mientras corría hacia un Big Foot.

Galern se acercó al Big Foot líder, el cual le estaba disparando sin cesar, sin embargo Galern era capaz de evadir las balas de la torreta, hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para darle una potente patada por un costado.

"¡Hyaa!" Galern dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas usando el Dian Xue, sin embargo como el enemigo era metálico y muy resistente solo consiguió desprenderlo de una de las cámaras de misiles integrados que tenía equipado.

Galern aterrizo en el suelo, varios misiles se dirigían hacia él, los demás Big Foots había disparado mientras luchaba contra su líder.

"Debo evadirlos" se dijo Galern, pero era demasiado tarde los misiles ya estaban muy cerca, Galern tuvo que patear uno de ellos, para hacer estallar a los demás, resultando un poco afectado por la explosión.

"¡Sigan disparando!" dijo el líder del escuadrón.

Lumine al ver a Galern en peligro se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el frente de batalla, la velocidad de Lumine era comparable con la de Sonic, los Big Foot que había allí de pronto cayeron al suelo, Lumine les había cortado las patas mecánicas con su cuchilla luminosa a gran velocidad, dejando inutilizados a los Big Foot.

"(Lumine… ¿es este tu verdadero potencial?)" se preguntó Galern muy sorprendido.

"Avancemos" dijo Lumine con cara de póker.

"Si" dijo Galern mientras se paraba y corría junto a Lumine hacia el acceso al archivo.

"Date prisa Rouge, los intrusos deben de seguir en la bóveda subterránea" dijo Shadow mientras se deslizaba a toda velocidad hacia el archivo de GUN.

"¡No soy tan rápida como tú!, adelántate…" dijo Rouge mientras volaba a su máxima velocidad.

"Mph, eso hare" dijo Shadow.

Shadow acelero, la base de GUN era bastante grande.

"Shadow… ten cuidado, deben ser muy fuertes si lograron destrozar al escuadrón Big Dogs…" dijo Rouge preocupada mientras volaba hacia el archivo de GUN.

"Debe ser allí Lumine" dijo Galern mientras corría por el pasillo de la bóveda hacia el archivo de GUN.

"Hay una terminal de acceso allí, primero debo acceder a la terminal y desbloquear el código de seguridad para poder ingresar al archivo" dijo Lumine mientras se adelantaba.

"Yo te cubro Lumine" dijo Galern mientras veía detrás de el por el pasillo, pudo ver dos pequeñas chispas a lo lejos.

Galern se detuvo en seco, cuidando de que adelante no hubiera enemigos que pudieran molestar a Lumine.

"Debe ser otro de esos robots guardianes de esta base" se dijo Galern.

Las chispas se hacían cada vez más grandes, era Shadow quien se acercaba a Galern y Lumine, al llegar al frente de Galern, Shadow se detuvo.

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¡responde!" dijo Shadow muy molesto.

"…" Galern no dijo nada solo se puso en posición de combate para empezar a luchar.

"Lamentaras haber peleado contra mi" dijo Shadow mientras se ponía en postura de combate.

Shadow se dio cuenta de que Galern solo quería ganar tiempo, ya que había visto detrás de Galern a Lumine, estaba hackeando la terminal de acceso al archivo de GUN.

"No te creas tan listo" dijo Shadow antes de lanzarse ferozmente hacia Galern.

Shadow intento golpear a Galern con un puñetazo, sin embargo Galern lo desvió con mucha técnica hacia el suelo, Shadow se había preparado para algo así, rápidamente se apoyó en el suelo dando una poderosa patada giratoria a Galern, quien a duras penas logro bloquearla, rápidamente Galern expulso una potente explosión eólica, apartando Shadow de allí.

"(Vaya sabe pelear bien)" pensó Galern.

"¡No volveré a preguntarlo, dime quien eres!" dijo Shadow muy molesto.

"(Protegeré a Lumine… no dejare que te acerques)" pensaba Galern con decisión.

Shadow, sin previo aviso se lanzó una vez más al ataque, esta vez abrió el combate con una patada, Galern logró evadirla ágilmente agachándose, rápidamente dio una patada giratoria en el suelo, impactando la pierna de Shadow que servía como punto de apoyo a Shadow.

"Te tengo" dijo Galern.

Galern comenzó a golpear a Shadow en sus puntos de energía con el Dian Xue, dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente.

"¿Q-Que me… has hecho?" pregunto Shadow fatigado, sin poder levantarse del suelo.

Galern corrió hacia Lumine, quien recién había logrado desbloquear la puerta de acceso al archivo de GUN.

"Vamos Lumine" dijo Galern mientras entraba al archivo de GUN.

Lumine lo siguió, dentro del archivo de GUN había varios procesadores de información, Galern se acercó al monitor principal, acerco el comunicador de muñequera que Eggman le había dado, de él salió un pequeño insecto, el cual se metió por una de las ranuras del monitor, el monitor se encendió de inmediato, poniendo un letrero de cuidado en la pantalla.

"¿Qué ocurre?" se preguntó Galern.

La pantalla estallo frente a Galern, quien solo se cubrió de los vidrios que salieron disparados en todas direcciones, todos los procesadores comenzaron a estallar, el pequeño insecto salió de los restos del monitor y volvió a entrar al comunicador de muñequera de Galern.

"Misión completa, regresa a la base de inmediato" dijo la voz de Eggman.

"Vamos Lumine" dijo Galern mientras se apresuraba a salir del archivo, el cual estaba comenzando a estallar de forma incontrolable.

"…" Lumine siguió a Galern.

Ambos pasaron junto a Shadow, quien aún no podía levantarse del suelo, antes de salir del pasillo de acceso al archivo, se encontraron con Rouge.

"¡Ustedes deben de ser los intrusos!" dijo Rouge mientras intentaba bloquearles el paso.

"No tenemos tiempo para ti" dijo Galern serio.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Rouge mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"Este lugar va a ser destruido, el creador ha liberado un virus en el sistema, las maquinas comenzaran a sobrecalentarse y eventualmente explotaran" dijo Lumine.

"…" Galern se quedó serio al oír a Lumine.

"¡¿Qué has dicho, un virus?!" pregunto Rouge preocupada.

"Salva a tu amigo, esta atrás, si se queda allí atrás morirá en la explosión" dijo Galern.

"¿Amigo?, oh no Shadow" dijo Rouge con mucha preocupación.

Galern corrió hacia Rouge, la empujo con una ráfaga de viento, Lumine lo siguió los dos avanzaron por la base de GUN hasta la salida.

"Ugh… Shadow… tengo que sacarte de aquí" dijo Rouge.

Rouge voló a toda velocidad a través del pasillo, hasta que logro dar con Shadow, quien apenas podía caminar.

"¡Shadow rápido dame tu mano!" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow le dio la mano a Rouge.

Rouge voló junto a Shadow a gran velocidad, los dos lograron salir de la base de GUN, junto a los demás soldados de GUN, habían evacuado la base, a los pocos momentos la base militar de GUN comenzó a explotar, dejando solo escombros a la vista.

"(Eggman… no me dijo que haría explotar esa base con gente dentro)" pensó Galern molesto mientras corría junto a Lumine de regreso a la base de Eggman.

"Shadow, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Rouge preocupada por Shadow.

"No te preocupes… estaré bien… solo son unos pequeños golpes, no es nada" dijo Shadow.

"Agentes Shadow y Rouge, el consejo quiere hablar con ustedes, pero eso será mañana, el consejo se ha movido a la isla prisión, los esperaran allí es día de mañana, quieren hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy, como la matriz de GUN ha sido destruida con tanta facilidad por tan solo dos enemigos, aquí rodaran cabezas" dijo un oficial de GUN.

"Shadow, ¿Quiénes eran?" pregunto Rouge.

"No lo sé, nunca los había visto… nos tomaron por sorpresa…" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Debemos descansar… mañana nos espera un infierno en isla prisión" dijo Rouge.

Galern y Lumine habían llegado a la base de Eggman, ya era muy tarde.

"¡Eggman!" dijo Galern molesto mientras entraba a la sala de operaciones de la base de Eggman.

"¿Han cumplido con la misión?" preguntó Eggman.

"No me dijiste que harías explotar la base con todas esas personas allí" dijo Galern molesto.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a ese insignificante detalle?, vamos ellos son los enemigos, se lo tienen merecido" dijo Eggman.

"¿Pero qué dices?, si hubiéramos sido más sigilosos, y no se hubieran dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, todos allí habrían muerto" dijo Galern.

"… Mmm, creo que tienes razón… estuvo mal por mi parte… espero que puedas perdonarme" dijo Eggman de una forma muy fingida.

"¿Eh, pero que dices?" pregunto Galern muy confundido.

"Dejemos ya ese tema, ¿has traído la información que te pedí?" preguntó Eggman.

"Creo que sí, ese insecto entro al sistema, ¿no?" dijo Galern.

"Así es, es mi data fly, con ese invento puedo transferir grandes cantidades de información en poco tiempo" dijo Eggman.

"Ya veo… aquí tienes" dijo Galern mientras le entregaba el comunicador de muñeca a Eggman.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, necesito tiempo para transferir esta información sin dañarla a mis base de datos, puedes descansar por hoy, mañana te tendré más información sobre el brazalete de la existencia" dijo Eggman.

Galern salió junto a Lumine de la habitación, Galern comenzaba a dudar de Eggman.

"Lumine, ¿estás de acuerdo en la forma de actuar de Eggman?" preguntó Galern.

"… No" contesto Lumine en voz muy baja.

"Me lo imaginaba… tendré que vigilarlo muy de cerca" dijo Galern.

"…" parecía como si Lumine fuera a decir algo más, pero al final no dijo nada.

"Hay que descansar, hasta mañana" dijo Galern para después darse media vuelta e irse.

"Buenas noches Galern" dijo Lumine.

Galern alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Lumine, se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso, sin embargo decidió no decir nada más y marcharse a descansar.

"Blaze, tengo algo de curiosidad… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" pregunto Ondine mientras flotaba alrededor de Blaze.

"… Nada" dijo Blaze quien estaba recargada en la ventana de su habitación, mientras veía nostálgica el oscuro cielo, sin darse cuenta de que la luna opaca estaba allí.

"Qué bueno que ya te diste cuenta del tipo de personas que te rodean" dijo Ondine.

"…" la mirada de Blaze reflejaba una mirada de amargura muy profunda.

Junto a Blaze había un libro abierto, parecía como si lo estuviera leyendo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXII


	26. Capitulo 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

"No creo que el consejo tenga intenciones de sancionarnos, no podíamos hacer nada, nos tomaron por sorpresa" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow iba meditativo.

Los dos iban en una aeronave directo a isla prisión, el consejo de GUN se había trasladado de emergencia a esas instalaciones después del ataque a la base matriz de GUN, Rouge y Shadow no sabían para que los requerían en esas instalaciones, las instrucciones del oficial de GUN eran tan simples como presentarse en isla prisión.

"De todos los lugares posibles a los que pudieron haber trasladado al consejo, ¿Por qué en isla prisión?, las instalaciones de South Island son lo mejor que hay después de la matriz de GUN" dijo Rouge pensativa.

"Me uní a GUN para proteger a los humanos que tanto amaba María, pero a veces creo que esa organización tiene información oculta" dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué quieres decir Shadow?" pregunto Rouge sorprendida.

"No van a sancionarnos, somos los mejores agentes con los que cuenta GUN, están desesperados por alguna razón, isla prisión más que ser una prisión de alta seguridad, es una fortaleza, capaz de resistir una catástrofe natural" dijo Shadow.

"Entonces… deben estar preocupados por algo muy grave…" dijo Rouge.

"Espero que no sea así, pero desde la aparición de ese demonio en Little Planet, el consejo ha tomado medidas muy extrañas, se trasladaron un día antes del ataque a la matriz de GUN, es como si supieran que iban a atacar el cuartel general" dijo Shadow.

"Pero eso es imposible Shadow, si lo hubieran sabido habrían hecho todo lo posible para detenerlo" dijo Rouge.

"Exactamente, es por eso que no tiene sentido, y al no tener sentido solo queda una opción, el consejo le teme a algo, fue toda una casualidad que se trasladaran antes del ataque de GUN, el consejo sabe algo más, ellos tienen información a la base de datos de GUN, al archivo de GUN, así que deben saber algo que nosotros no, acabaran asignándonos una misión para poder salvar sus pellejos" dijo Shadow.

"Ya veo… pero, ¿Qué crees que sea esa situación tan grave?" pregunto Rouge.

"No lo sé totalmente, pero tengo una ligera idea de lo que puede ser… GUN tiene un archivo secreto que ni siquiera a los agentes de más alto rango les es permitido acceder, sin embargo ya ha habido intentos de ver esa información por parte de otros agentes, son solo rumores, pero esos archivos llevan el nombre codificado de Siete tesoros supremos, las intenciones de GUN de apropiarse de estos tesoros es clara, al principio creí que se trataba de las Chaos Emeralds, así que no le di mucha importancia, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro" dijo Shadow.

"Algo gordo se está cocinando a nuestras espaldas Shadow, y no me gusta que nos oculten cosas" dijo Rouge.

Rouge se asomó por la ventana de la aeronave.

"Aún falta mucho para llegar a isla prisión, solo nos han dejado dormir dos horas, nos hicieron venir exageradamente temprano" dijo Rouge para después bostezar.

Shadow no dijo nada más y solo cerro sus ojos, Rouge se acomodó en los asientos de la aeronave y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

Amy y Honey estaban despiertas desde muy temprano, ambas tomaban su desayuno tranquilamente.

"…" Honey estaba muy callada.

"… Aww, vamos Honey, ¿aun sigues enojada?" pregunto Amy algo triste.

"No" dijo Honey mientras comía.

"¿Entonces porque estas tan seria?" preguntó Amy.

"Dejemos ese tema Amy" dijo Honey.

El televisor estaba encendido, aún estaban pasando anuncios de propaganda, cuando…

"¡Noticias impactantes, nuestros reporteros nos han informado que la base central de la organización militar mejor conocida como GUN ha sido atacada el día de ayer a altas horas de la noche!" dijo el conductor del programa de noticias.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Amy sorprendida.

"…" Honey volteo a ver el televisor sorprendida sin decir nada.

"Además me informan que varios elementos de GUN murieron en la explosión registrada en la madrugada del día de hoy, sin tener una cifra exacta, varios otros resultaron heridos de gravedad; los mantendremos informados" dijo el conductor.

"No… Rouge… Shadow…" dijo Amy muy preocupada.

"… Vamos" dijo Honey mientras se levantaba.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Amy.

"Tenemos que ver si están bien" dijo Honey.

"Si" dijo Amy.

Amy y Honey se dirigieron rápidamente a la base de GUN.

"Espero que estén bien…" dijo Amy muy preocupada.

"¡Sonic, Sonic!" gritaba Tails mientras entraba apresuradamente a la habitación de Sonic.

"… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Tails, porque gritas así?" pregunto Sonic muy adormilado y bostezando mucho.

"¡Sonic, GUN ha sido atacada, no ha quedado nada de su base militar!" dijo Tails muy sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"Lo acaban de pasar por las noticias, es terrible, Rouge y Shadow estaban allí" dijo Tails.

"¿Quién ataco la base?" pregunto Sonic.

"No lo saben aún, en las noticias dijeron que la alarma sonó en la madrugada de hoy, y un poco más tarde toda la base exploto" dijo Tails.

"¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?" se preguntó Sonic.

"No lo sé, tenemos que averiguarlo Sonic" dijo Tails decidido.

"Bien Tails, vamos a investigar" dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba.

Los dos salieron del taller de Tails, y se dirigieron a la base de GUN a toda velocidad.

"Sonic… ¿no creerás que fue obra de los demonios?" preguntó Tails.

"No creo… me suena más a algo que haría alguien bigotón" dijo Sonic molesto.

"¡Eggman!... ya hasta me había olvidado de él" dijo Tails.

Cuando Sonic y Tails llegaron a la base de GUN se sorprendieron mucho al ver los escombros, había además varios robots guardianes de GUN custodiando la zona.

"No me imagine que toda la base estuviera destrozada" dijo Tails.

"Tails quédate aquí mientras voy a revisar en los restos de la base" dijo Sonic.

"Está bien, ten cuidado" dijo Tails.

Sonic comenzó a correr hacia los restos de la base, evitando cualquier contacto con los robots guardianes de GUN.

"(Debe haber alguna pista por aquí)" pensaba Sonic mientras corría por los escombros, hasta que escucho una llamada de auxilio.

Sonic corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía la llamada de auxilio.

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunto Sonic mientras revisaba los alrededores.

"¡Por… aquí!" dijo la voz.

Sonic pudo identificar de dónde provenía, la voz provenía de unos escombros que estaban cerca de allí, Sonic corrió y rápidamente comenzó a remover los escombros, debajo de ellos había un soldado de GUN muy herido.

"¡Ayúdame…!" dijo el soldado de GUN.

"Estarás bien…" dijo Sonic mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba rápidamente a una tienda de campaña militar que había a las afueras de los restos de la base.

"¡Rápido necesita varias dosis de analgésicos!" dijo un enfermero de GUN.

Varios elementos de GUN tomaron al soldado herido y lo colocaron en una camilla.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Sonic the Hedgehog, de verdad eres un héroe" dijo el enfermero.

"No ha sido nada" dijo Sonic fanfarroneando.

"Nuestras unidades de rescate hacen todo lo posible" dijo el enfermero.

"¿Sabes que fue lo que paso exactamente?" pregunto Sonic.

"No muy bien, lo único que sé es que dos individuos atacaron la base ayer por la noche, implantaron un virus en el sistema principal, lo que ocasiono que la maquinaria de la base se sobrecalentara, lo que resulto en una gran explosión, varios agentes y soldados de GUN lograron evacuar a tiempo" dijo el enfermero.

"Ya veo… muchas gracias por la información" dijo Sonic.

"Espera…" dijo el soldado herido mientras salía caminando con mucho esfuerzo de la tienda de campaña.

"¿Uh?" Sonic se sorprendió al ver al soldado.

"Yo vi algo más… soy miembro de los Big Dogs, no logre escapar a tiempo… pero puedo decirte la apariencia de quienes atacaron la base" dijo el soldado con mucho esfuerzo.

"No debería esforzarse mucho soldado" dijo el enfermero.

"No hay problema… *cof*, Sonic será de gran ayuda… quienes atacaron la base fueron dos sujetos… uno de ellos era un lobo blanco… y el otro sujeto una pequeña niña con una toga negra… es todo lo que puedo decirle Sonic, espero que sea de ayuda la información que acabo de darle" dijo el soldado.

"Muchas gracias, ahora descansa…" dijo Sonic preocupado.

El soldado volvió a entrar con mucho esfuerzo a la tienda de campaña.

"Debo irme, muchas gracias por toda la información" dijo Sonic.

Sonic salió corriendo de allí se dirigía de nuevo a la ubicación de Tails.

"¿Tails?" pregunto Amy mientras se acercaba a Tails quien estaba revisando su computador.

"Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Tails.

"Veníamos a ver qué había ocurrido…" dijo Amy sorprendida al ver la base de GUN totalmente destruida.

"No puedo creerlo… quien haya hecho esto me las pagara" dijo Honey muy molesta.

Sonic llego corriendo a donde estaban Tails, Amy y Honey, se frenó al ver a Amy.

"A-Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sonic nervioso.

"Sonic, ¿sabes si Rouge y Shadow están bien?" preguntó Amy.

"No los vi por aquí… seguramente están bien" dijo Sonic.

"Sonic, ¿encontraste alguna pista?" preguntó Tails.

"No, solo encontré a un soldado entre los escombros… espera…" dijo Sonic mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho el soldado.

"¿Qué pasa Sonic?" preguntó Tails.

"Un lobo blanco, y una niña con una toga negra… ellos dos fueron los atacantes de la base de GUN… eso fue lo que me dijo el soldado, el los vio" dijo Sonic.

"¿Un lobo blanco y una niña con toga blanca?" se preguntó Tails mientras pensaba en algo.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Amy, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"Ese lobo blanco… no creerán que… es…" dijo Amy nerviosa.

"Lobo blanco… ¡ya lo recuerdo!... lo enfrentamos en la dimensión de Tiara, pero eso es imposible, debe ser alguien más" dijo Tails.

"Tiene que ser alguien más, ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Amy si lo piensas bien no tiene sentido" dijo Tails.

"Tienes razón…" dijo Amy dudosa.

"¿Quién es ese lobo blanco Amy?" preguntó Honey.

Amy le explico a Honey todo lo que había pasado después de la dimensión de Blaze, y como llegaron a la dimensión de Tiara, como enfrentaron a Galern, y acabaron uniendo fuerzas con él para destruir a Nergal.

"Han sufrido mucho a causa de esos demonios, Amy perdóname por no estar ahí cuando me necesitabas" dijo Honey triste.

"Maestra Honey, siempre has estado conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba" dijo Amy.

Las dos se abrazaron muy tiernamente.

"Je, je, je, supongo que son muy amigas" dijo Tails rascándose la cabeza.

"… Pero que cursis son…" dijo Sonic nada sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué has dicho Sonic?!" dijo Amy enojada mientras se acercaba a Sonic.

"Yo… nada, solo balbuceaba…" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"Mmm" Amy miraba a Sonic molesta.

"¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?" preguntó Honey.

"Buscare a Eggman, quizá tenga algo que ver en todo esto, no ha asomado las narices por aquí en un buen tiempo, así que debe estar tramando algo" dijo Sonic serio.

"Es cierto, sería buena idea buscar a Eggman para ver lo que está haciendo" dijo Tails.

"¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?" preguntó Honey.

"No, muchas gracias, Tails y yo nos encargaremos de buscar a ese bigotón" dijo Sonic mientras se preparaba para empezar a correr.

"Si necesitamos ayuda, siempre podemos estar en comunicación con esto" dijo Tails mientras le entregaba unos pequeños radios a Amy y Honey.

"¿Son radios?" pregunto Amy mientras sostenía el pequeño radio.

"Así es, la frecuencia de estos radios es tan potente que podemos estar en comunicación siempre que estemos en el mismo planeta y la misma dimensión" dijo Tails.

"Ya veo, eres un pequeño muy inteligente" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijo Tails avergonzado.

"Vamos Tails regresemos al taller, tomemos el tornado y comencemos la búsqueda" dijo Sonic.

"Si" contesto Tails.

Sonic y Tails se despidieron de Amy y Honey y se marcharon rumbo al taller de Tails, Amy y Honey decidieron regresar a casa, estarían allí por si Sonic y Tails necesitaban su ayuda.

"Sonic es muy valiente Amy, ahora entiendo porque estas tan enamorada de él" dijo Honey mientras caminaba junto a Amy.

"Lo sé, es muy valiente, desde que lo vi por primera vez, supe que él era el amor de mi vida *suspiro*" dijo Amy muy ilusionada.

"*Risita*, me alegra mucho Amy" dijo Honey sonriendo.

Las dos caminaron hasta la casa de Amy.

"(Me pregunto si Blaze ya estará despierta…)" pensaba Silver mientras caminaba.

Silver se dirigía a casa de Blaze, había decidido hablar con ella.

"(La forma en que se comportó el día de ayer fue muy extraña, ¿Qué la habrá hecho enojar tanto?)" Pensaba Silver preocupado.

Sin darse cuenta Silver ya estaba frente a la casa de Blaze, toco en un par de ocasiones la puerta.

"(Espero poder ayudarla)" pensó Silver.

Blaze estaba dentro de su casa, estaba leyendo un libro, sus orejas se movieron rápidamente al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta.

"…" Blaze cerró el libro de golpe, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

"¿Abrirás?" pregunto Ondine quien flotaba alrededor de Blaze.

"No" dijo Blaze mientras volvía a abrir su libro.

"¿Uh?... (que raro, ¿no estará en casa?)" se preguntó Silver.

Silver volvió a tocar la puerta, espero un par de minutos, pero nadie respondía.

"¡Blaze… ¿estás en casa?!" grito Silver esperando la respuesta de Blaze.

"*Risa*, vaya que es persistente" dijo Ondine en tono de burla.

"…" Blaze seguía leyendo el libro con una mirada muy fría.

"(Creo que no está… )" pensó Silver preocupado.

Silver no sabía qué hacer.

"(¿A dónde habrá ido?)" se preguntó Silver muy preocupado.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿puedes creerlo aún sigue afuera?" dijo Ondine con una risa un chillona.

Blaze parecía triste.

"Se lo merece Blaze, lo que está sintiendo no es nada comparado con lo que tu sentiste por su traición" dijo Ondine.

"… No estoy tan segura Ondine… él y yo solo somos amigos" dijo Blaze nerviosa.

"¿Amigos?, Blaze ya te lo había dicho, él es muy amable contigo, mucho para ser solo un amigo si me preguntas, es solo que encontró a alguien más atractiva que tú y lo único que hizo fue cambiarte" dijo Ondine.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" pregunto Blaze algo molesta.

"Te lo dije, soy muy franca contigo, ¿quieres que te endulce la verdad con mentiras?, adelante, pero ya no sería tu amiga" dijo Ondine.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada, creía que lo que Ondine le había dicho era verdad.

"Ahora lo que te recomiendo es que hagas a un lado a ese tipejo, no te merece" dijo Ondine.

"(Podría volver más tarde, quizá salió a surtir su despensa)" pensó Silver.

Al final Silver decidió irse, para regresar después.

"Mira, al final se fue" dijo Ondine.

"(Silver… ¿se fue?)" pensó Blaze triste.

"Era lo que había que esperar de alguien como el" dijo Ondine.

Blaze entristeció mucho al escuchar que Silver se había ido.

"¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto doctor?" pregunto Galern muy serio.

Galern y Lumine estaban en la sala principal de la base de Eggman.

"Veo que ya están aquí" dijo Eggman.

Lumine estaba viendo a Eggman con su mirada vacía.

"Justo ahora había descubierto algo interesante con los datos que me han conseguido" dijo Eggman sonriendo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Galern.

"El brazalete de la existencia era el tesoro más sagrado de los escribanos, una pequeña civilización escondida que pereció hace muchos años, tenían la capacidad de crear libros mágicos con la ayuda del brazalete de la existencia, todos estos libros se perdieron con el paso del tiempo, ni siquiera GUN sabe su ubicación exacta" dijo Eggman.

Galern no dijo nada, solo escucho a Eggman.

"Veras, los escribanos eran una civilización muy estoica, seguían un código de disciplina muy estricto, creaban estos libros mágicos, que contenían historias sobre lugares y personas fantásticas, estos libros eran puertas a otras dimensiones creadas por los mismos escribanos; sin embargo uno de los escribanos intento destruir el brazalete de la existencia, fue detenido a tiempo, pero logro liberar algunos de los Utukki dentro del brazalete, los Utukki son un mismo demonio, sin embargo está dividido en varios demonios menores" dijo Eggman.

"¿Pero el brazalete está bien?" pregunto Galern preocupado.

"Si, está bien, después del intento fallido de destruirlo, los escribanos lo sellaron en el Beyond World, es el mundo de los libros mágicos, el lugar en donde las historias de los libros se desarrollan, esa es la ubicación del brazalete de la existencia, pero hay un problema, debemos encontrar uno de esos libros mágicos que quedaron" dijo Eggman.

"¿Dónde podemos encontrar alguno?" preguntó Galern.

"Hay varios sitios en donde pudieran estar, pero el más probable y donde empezaras a buscar es en la mítica Sky Library" dijo Eggman.

"Está bien, dime a donde ir y empezare de inmediato" dijo Galern.

"Solo dame algo de tiempo, necesito encontrar la ubicación de esa biblioteca flotante" dijo Eggman.

"No sabes donde esta…" dijo Galern para sí.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo, mis sondas la encontraran eventualmente" dijo Eggman.

"Doctor, recuerde que la seguridad de este mundo y los demás depende de eso" dijo Galern para después abandonar la sala de operaciones de Eggman.

Lumine lo siguió algo nerviosa.

"… Mph, pero que insolente, ho, ho, ho, ya vera, lo que menos me interesa es la seguridad del planeta, mi único objetivo es levantar mi gran imperio, y para eso necesito echar mano a los poderes de ese demonio antiguo" dijo Eggman para sí mientras veía el monitor de su súper ordenador.

En el monitor se podían apreciar los planos para una especie de robot.

"Con este pequeño experimento, quizá pueda hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo metal Sonic, pero esta vez tener el control *risa malvada*, si ese pobre tonto supiera que esa supuesta información que consiguió de GUN es falsa, lo único que hizo fue librarme de esos estorbos, hace tiempo que quería destruir su base principal, toda la información que tengo viene del libro de la iluminación, tesoro de los antiguos babilonios, y pensar que aún queda mucha información por ser revelada" dijo Eggman.

Eggman presiono varias teclas del enorme teclado que tenía el monitor.

"Solo tengo que encontrar esa Sky Library, enviar a ese ingenuo a conseguir un libro mágico y recuperar el brazalete de la existencia, cuando menos se lo espere lo destruiré, probare mi invento en ese demonio Utukki, y usare los resultados finales en ese dios demonio supremo, con sus poderes tomare el control de todo lo existente, ¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman reía como maniaco.

Galern y Lumine caminaban por los pasillos de la base de Eggman.

"Lumine…" dijo Galern muy serio.

Galern se detuvo, Lumine se sorprendió un poco.

"Creo que Eggman trama algo, su mirada y su forma de actuar no me inspiran confianza" dijo Galern en un tono muy serio.

"El Creador…" dijo Lumine un poco decaída.

"Espero que me equivoque, pero si Eggman intenta algo, tendré que detenerlo…" dijo Galern mientras veía de reojo a Lumine.

"…" Lumine no decía nada, parecía algo preocupada, Galern se sorprendió al ver a Lumine así.

"Si tuviera que hacer algo contra Eggman, sé que no estarás de mi lado… y eso es comprensible, tu lealtad es increíble, es algo que admiro mucho de ti Lumine, pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos para proteger mi mundo, este mundo, y todos los que pueda… lo siento, será mejor que no te acerques más a mi" dijo Galern ocultando la pena que sentía.

Galern camino dejando atrás a Lumine, pero Lumine corrió hacia Galern, tomándolo de una mano.

"¿Eh?... Lumine…" dijo Galern con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión.

"Estoy de tu lado… siempre lo estaré… el creador no es una buena persona, destruye la naturaleza, contamina, deja sin hogar a los seres vivientes de este planeta… no puedo estar del lado de alguien así… fui programada para obedecerlo, pero no puedo soportar las cosas que hace…" dijo Lumine, quien por primera vez mostraba una expresión en su cara, una expresión de preocupación.

"Lumine… gracias" dijo Galern sorprendido, para al final sonreírle a Lumine.

"Confió en ti, tus acciones son buenas, no son como las del creador… solo eres algo frio" dijo Lumine de vuelta con su cara de póker.

"¿Dijiste que soy frio?... pero mira quien vino a hablar…" dijo Galern nada sorprendido.

Lumine sonrió por primera vez, se cubrió la boca con su delgada mano mientras reía.

"(Vaya está llena de sorpresas… se está riendo)" pensó Galern mientras reía junto a Lumine.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Lumine.

"Hay que esperar, debemos vigilar de cerca a Eggman" dijo Galern serio.

Sonic y Tails habían llegado al taller, Tails ya había sacado del garaje al tornado.

"¿Cuál es el plan Sonic?" preguntó Tails.

"No tenemos ni idea de donde pueda estar Eggman, con el tornado podemos buscar por aire, ya sabes la manía que tiene Eggman de construir monstruosidades enormes de hierro, será fácil encontrarlo" dijo Sonic.

"Tienes razón, vamos entonces" dijo Tails mientras encendía el tornado.

Sonic salto al tornado, al poco tiempo Tails despego a toda velocidad.

"Abre bien los ojos Tails, comencemos por el este, Eggman nunca vuelve a levantar una construcción en el mismo sitio" dijo Sonic.

"Es verdad Eggman no ha levantado tantas bases en el este, es un buen sitio para comenzar" dijo Tails.

Tails acelero, tomando una trayectoria en forma de curva, para cubrir más espacio en la búsqueda.

Mientras tanto en isla prisión, Shadow y Rouge habían descendido en la pista de aterrizaje.

"Al fin llegamos, es momento de saber qué es lo que trama el consejo" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada, solo camino hacia adelante, siguiendo a los escoltas.

Rouge siguió a Shadow, caminaron a través de isla prisión, la seguridad del lugar era muy estricta tuvieron que pasar por varios puntos de revisión, había cámaras de seguridad por todas partes, después de un par de horas de protocolos de seguridad y revisiones de todo tipo, hasta que al fin los dejaron pasar al salón principal del consejo en isla prisión; Shadow y Rouge pasaron al centro de lo que parecía ser una sala de corte, había seis generales de alto rango en el consejo, todos eran ya muy viejos, solo había una mujer en el grupo, todos eran perros antropomorfos.

"Agente Shadow, agente Rouge, al fin están aquí" dijo un miembro del consejo.

"Los citamos aquí, ya que ustedes estuvieron en contacto directo con los atacantes de la central de GUN, al parecer no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos" dijo otro miembro del consejo de una forma muy pretenciosa.

"…" Shadow estaba muy enojado, pero decidió calmarse un poco.

"Están a punto de ser juzgados ante un tribunal militar" dijo otro de los miembros del consejo muy serio.

"¡¿Qué, pero porque, nosotros hicimos todo lo que pudimos?!" pregunto Rouge nerviosa.

"Creí que ya habíamos discutido esta situación" dijo la única miembro femenina del consejo.

"Aun así deben ser juzgados, es inconcebible que agentes de tan alto rango no sean capaces de defender una instalación militar tan valiosa" dijo un miembro del consejo.

"Procedamos con el juicio" dijo el miembro del consejo que estaba en el centro.

"Les serán leídos sus derechos, y los cargos presentados en su contra por parte de este honorable consejo militar…" el consejero hablo y hablo durante varios minutos.

"Shadow, no puedo creer que nos estén enjuiciando, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?" dijo Rouge en voz baja.

"Ten paciencia… si intentan algo… tendremos que desertar" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" pregunto Rouge asustada.

"Si, GUN no es una oveja blanca… sé que ocultan algo" dijo Shadow.

Rouge veía incrédula a Shadow, pero sabía que lo que decía era cierto, siempre se había rumorado que el consejo del GUN era muy corrupto, además de que los altos funcionarios por debajo del consejo eran fácilmente manipulados por el consejo militar de GUN.

"Una vez leídos los cargos en su contra, se procede a abrir el periodo de pruebas y alegatos correspondiente… el consejo ofrece las siguientes pruebas…" dijo el consejero mientras volvía a hablar sin parar.

"¿Pruebas?... ¿Qué pruebas?" pregunto Rouge nerviosa.

"Nos acusan de alta traición a GUN, creen que tuvimos algo que ver en el ataque a la central de GUN" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Una vez presentadas las pruebas por parte de este honorable consejo, se procede a aceptar pruebas de la parte enjuiciada" dijo el consejero haciendo una pausa.

"¿Qué hace… ofrecer pruebas?, no tenemos ninguna" dijo Rouge.

"Visto que la parte enjuiciada no tiene pruebas que ofrecer, se toma a deliberación por parte de este honorable consejo, son solicitados diez minutos para deliberar una resolución definitiva" dijo el consejero.

Los miembros de consejo comenzaron a discutir sobre algo.

"¿Eso fue todo, fue ese nuestro juicio?" se preguntó Rouge nerviosa.

"Terminaran condenándonos, será mejor que te prepares…" dijo Shadow molesto.

"¡Es inconcebible!" dijo uno de los miembros del consejo muy alterado.

La discusión de los miembros del consejo no se alcanzaba a escuchar del todo, pero parecía como si estuvieran teniendo problemas.

Así pasaron los diez minutos, y los consejeros aún no se ponían de acuerdo, sino pasados cuarenta minutos.

"Ejem, disculpen la tardanza, este honorable consejo ha tomado una decisión, agentes Shadow y Rouge, serán destituidos de sus rangos y puestos, serán sujetos de una sanción pecuniaria de tres millones de anillos, y forzados a cumplir con una misión especial para este consejo, en caso de triunfar serán puestos en libertad y no serán ejecutados, pero en caso contrario, serán ejecutados" dijo el miembro del consejo.

Shadow y Rouge no sabían que decir, estaban muy sorprendidos, esperaban que los mandaran ejecutar de inmediato.

"Llévenselos de aquí, mañana temprano se les darán sus instrucciones para el cumplimiento de la misión asignada, este consejo se disuelve" dijo el miembro del consejo, después de eso unos guardias de GUN tomaron a Shadow y a Rouge y se los llevaron a una celda, que no estaba tan mal para ser una celda, estaba muy bien equipada.

"¿Qué haremos Shadow?" pregunto Rouge.

"Esperar, el consejo trama algo" dijo Shadow meditativo.

Un guardia de GUN se acercó a la celda.

"Tienen visita" dijo el guardia.

La miembro del consejo paso al frente de la celda, en su uniforme militar tenía varias insignias, su sola presencia imponía bastante, Shadow y Rouge estaban sorprendidos.

"Agente Shadow, agente Rouge, soy la consejera Perrigne Bey Hart, he venido para hablar con ustedes" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Sobre qué?, ustedes no saben nada, era imposible detener ese ataque…" dijo Rouge antes de ser interrumpida por Shadow.

"Rouge" dijo Shadow muy serio.

Rouge vio a Shadow molesta, pero aun así guardo silencio.

"Entiendo que están molestos con la decisión absurda del consejo, hice todo lo posible por evitar que los ejecutaran, el consejo tenía esa firme intensión" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" pregunto Shadow serio.

"Ustedes dos son agentes muy valiosos para GUN, y necesito de su ayuda" dijo Perrigne con una disciplina increíble.

"¿Qué es lo que el consejo está tramando?" pregunto Rouge seria.

"Les explicare todo, el consejo estaba integrado por siete personas, pero nuestro líder, Terrier Lé Confide falleció, era quien vigilaba las acciones de los demás miembros del consejo, son solo políticos corruptos…" dijo Perrigne con rencor en su mirada.

Perrigne se acomodó las mancuernas de su traje.

"Ahora que Terrier no está, el resto del consejo hace lo que se le antoja, ya no he podido hacer nada para detenerlos, últimamente han puesto su atención en unos antiguos tesoros ocultos, capaces de dar el poder absoluto a quien lo posea, sin embargo ahora que nuestro archivo principal ha sido destruido, toda la información que GUN tenía sobre esos tesoros se ha perdido" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?" pregunto Shadow serio.

"Necesito que recobren esa información, los reportes de los ingenieros dicen que la información fue sustraída de nuestra base de datos principal, por lo que esa información está respaldada en alguna parte, y se dónde es ese lugar" dijo Perrigne.

Perrigne tenía consigo una carpeta, se la mostro a Shadow y a Rouge, quienes comenzaron a leerla.

"Es un informe de investigación, al parecer quienes atacaron la base tienen relación con Eggman, eso lo sabemos por el poder económico de GUN, durante la conformación de esta organización militar fueron colocados varios satélites de vigilancia, yo soy la consejera que se encarga de eso, no le he dicho nada a los demás miembros del consejo y no pienso hacerlo, las imágenes satelitales y el análisis de inteligencia muestran que Eggman levanto una base en el continente del este, en la zona boscosa, además dos de sus subordinados fueron los perpetradores del ataque a la base central de GUN, es allí donde entran ustedes" dijo Perrigne.

"Ya veo, ese maldito Eggman" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Si logran recuperar esa información, destruir la base de Eggman, me encargare de que sus rangos sean restituidos, y su expediente quede limpio de nuevo" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunto Shadow.

"No todos en el consejo son unos parásitos" dijo Perrigne mientras se giraba para irse.

Shadow y Rouge se quedaron revisando el expediente, venían instrucciones adicionales y permisos especiales.

"Es bueno tener a alguien del consejo de GUN de nuestra parte Shadow" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow leía con atención el reporte que les había entregado Perrigne.

"Lo único que quiero es que toda esta situación se aclare y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ese Eggman, cuando lo vea le daré la paliza de su vida" dijo Rouge molesta.

"(Espero que Blaze ya esté en casa)" pensaba Silver mientras caminaba a casa de Blaze.

Silver volvió más tarde a casa de Blaze, se acercó a la puerta y volvió a tocar. Blaze estaba dentro de su casa, estaba en su hora de comida.

"Alguien llama a la puerta Blazy… me imagino que ya sabes quién es" dijo Ondine.

Blaze tomo un pañuelo y delicadamente se limpió la boca con él.

"No me importa" dijo Blaze.

"*Risita*, no creí que regresara" dijo Ondine.

Silver volvió a tocar la puerta, cada vez parecía más preocupado.

"(¿Aun no está?... lo siento Blaze)" pensó Silver para después concentrarse.

Silver uso su telekinesis para saber si había alguien dentro de la casa, moviendo cosas.

"¿Umm?... ¿Qué pasa aquí?" se preguntó Ondine mientras veía como algunos de los muebles se movían un poco.

"…" Blaze no presto mucha atención, hasta que su silla se movió un poco.

Blaze se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Qué fue eso Blazy?" preguntó Ondine.

"No lo sé…" dijo Blaze sorprendida.

"(¡Aja, si esta en casa!)" pensó Silver alegre.

Silver volvió a tocar la puerta.

"¡Vamos Blaze, sal necesito hablar contigo!" dijo Silver mientras tocaba la puerta.

"Grr, ¿pero quién se cree que es?" dijo Ondine enojada.

"Ya me canso" dijo Blaze muy molesta mientras se levantaba de la mesa de manera brusca.

Blaze se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta muy rápidamente.

"Ji, ji, ji, esto se va a poner bueno" dijo Ondine para sí.

"¡Blaze!, ¿Qué pasa porque no abrías la puerta?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"¡Ya déjame sola!" dijo Blaze muy enojada.

"Blaze… pero, ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho enfadar tanto?" preguntó Silver.

"Nada, ahora déjame sola" dijo Blaze.

Blaze intento cerrar la puerta pero Silver la detuvo.

"¡Espera Blaze, por favor!" dijo Silver.

"¿Qué haces?, deja la puerta" dijo Blaze molesta.

"(*Risita*, ah, que energía negativa tan rica… ¡seria genial que algo más pasara!... espera… yo puedo hacer que cosas terribles pasen)" pensaba Ondine.

Ondine desapareció; Blaze hacia fuerza para cerrar la puerta, pero Silver la sostenía con poca fuerza para no lastimar a Blaze, sin embargo por alguna razón, la puerta recibió un empujón muy fuete hacia dentro, golpeando a Blaze y tirándola al suelo.

"¡Blaze…!, y-yo, l-lo siento" dijo Silver arrepentido mientras se acercaba a Blaze para ayudarla.

"¡Suéltame!, ¡ya te dije que me dejaras en paz!" dijo Blaze mientras apartaba los brazos de Silver y se levantaba.

"Perdóname Blaze… yo no quería lastimarte" dijo Silver mientras veía a Blaze con una cara de arrepentimiento sincero.

"Ay…" gimió Blaze quien se tocó la frente, tenía una pequeña herida.

"No sé qué fue lo que paso, la puerta…" dijo Silver antes de ser interrumpido por Blaze.

"Déjalo ya… solo vete" dijo Blaze.

"… No puedo irme Blaze, de verdad necesitamos hablar, no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo" dijo Silver.

"(*Risita*, ¿Qué otra travesura podre hacer?... ¡ya se!)" pensó Ondine.

"Blaze por favor, eres mi mejor amiga" dijo Silver triste mientras se acercaba a Blaze.

Blaze comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

"(¡Ahora!)" pensó Ondine maliciosamente.

Ondine empujo el brazo de Silver con fuerza, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Silver, sin querer Silver golpeo muy fuerte a Blaze en la boca, haciendo que Blaze cayera de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Ay!" Blaze se cubrió rápidamente la boca.

"…" Silver no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Oye abusivo, no dejare que le hagas daño a Blazy!" dijo Ondine mientras aparecía frente a Silver.

"¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó Silver atónito.

"¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te eche a patadas!" dijo Ondine revoloteando frente a Silver.

"¡Perdón Blaze!" dijo Silver muy preocupado, intento acercarse a Blaze, pero Ondine lo impidió.

"¡Intentas atacarla de nuevo!" dijo Ondine mientras le impedía el paso a Silver.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" pregunto Silver muy confundido.

"Yo soy la mejor amiga de Blazy, déjala en paz o te las veras conmigo abusivo" dijo Ondine aparentando estar muy enojada.

"E-Esa no era mi intención, ¡no sé qué fue lo que paso!" dijo Silver muy preocupado.

"Claro que no sabes, te lo diré, golpeaste a Blazy, no te lo perdonare nunca, ¡lárgate de aquí!" dijo Ondine.

"… Blaze… yo nunca te haría daño… no sé qué es lo que está pasando" dijo Silver muy triste.

Blaze reviso la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca, había sangre en ella, un delgado hilo de sangre resbalaba por el labio de Blaze.

"Déjame ayudarte…" dijo Silver, pero Ondine lo empujo.

"¡Apártate abusivo!" dijo Ondine.

Blaze se puso de pie.

"Vete Silver… vete y nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mi…" dijo Blaze muy triste.

"Pero Blaze… no era mi intensión" dijo Silver sin saber que más decir, estaba muy confundido.

"Ya oíste a Blazy, vete de aquí, no quiere volver a verte" dijo Ondine.

"Blaze… no…" dijo Silver muy triste.

"(*Suspiro*, ¡esta energía negativa es un manjar!)" pensaba Ondine.

"Vete Silver" dijo Blaze triste.

Silver se acercó lentamente a Blaze para hablar con ella, pero Blaze retrocedió asustada.

"No te hare daño Blaze… ¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó Silver.

"¡Deja a Blazy!" dijo Ondine interponiéndose en el camino de Silver.

Silver no soporto más a Ondine y la empujo, Ondine sobreactuó el pequeño empujón que le dio Silver.

"¡Ahhh!" grito Ondine histéricamente, se arrojó a la pared y cayó al suelo, no se movió.

Silver se acercó a Blaze, Blaze ya había retrocedido hasta la pared, estaba muy asustada.

"¿Qué pasa Blaze?" pregunto Silver confundido al ver a Blaze tan asustada.

Por alguna razón Blaze estaba muy asustada, al topar con la pared se deslizo por esta hasta caer al suelo, una vez en el suelo se cubrió con los brazos.

"No me hagas daño… por favor…" dijo Blaze muy aterrada.

"Pero, Blaze…" dijo Silver cabizbajo, al final se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Blaze se quedó temblando en el suelo.

"(¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, cada vez es más fácil controlarla!)" pensaba Ondine mientras se regocijaba en el suelo.

"(¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?... Blaze… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?)" pensaba Silver desesperado.

"Blazy, no tengas miedo… ya se ha ido" dijo Ondine mientras actuaba de forma lastimosa.

Ondine floto hacia Blaze, quien aún seguía aterrorizada.

"(No creí que le afectara tanto esa ilusión… *risita*, mejor para mi)" pensó Ondine.

Hace unos momentos Ondine uso su influencia sobre Blaze para provocarle una ilusión horrible a Blaze, lo que ocasiono que le tuviera pavor a Silver.

"Blazy, cálmate, ya estoy contigo, ya ha pasado todo" dijo Ondine mientras se acurrucaba junto a Blaze.

"O-O-Ondine… a-a-ayuda-me…" dijo Blaze mientras temblaba de forma excesiva.

"Ya Blaze todo estará bien, (antes de matarte hija de Utu… te hare sufrir un infierno…)" pensó Ondine.

"(Necesito hablar de esto con alguien… no sé qué hacer… todo fue tan raro)" pensaba Silver mientras caminaba.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Silver decidió ir a casa de Amy para hablar con ella.

"Sonic, ya va a anochecer y aun no encontramos la base de Eggman, será mejor seguir mañana" dijo Tails fatigado.

"Tienes razón amigo, regresemos al taller, mañana continuaremos" dijo Sonic.

Tails giro el avión y se dirigió a al taller, habían buscado durante horas pero no habían encontrado nada, aun les faltaba buscar en varias zonas.

"*Suspiro*, supongo que lo de nuestro negocio de modas tendrá que esperar, primero hay que acabar con esos demonios… me gustaría poder hacer algo más" dijo Honey.

"Hay que tener paciencia, Sonic y Tails nos avisaran si algo ocurre" dijo Amy.

De repente el radio que les había dado Tails sonó.

"*Amy, Honey, soy Tails, ¿me copian?*" pregunto Tails por el radio.

Honey tomo el radio rápidamente y contesto.

"Aquí Honey, ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Honey.

"*No hemos encontrado nada… Sonic es muy terco, mañana necesitaremos su ayuda, el continente del este es muy grande, pueden ayudar a buscar la base de Eggman*" dijo Tails.

"Claro que si Tails, ya verás que mañana encontraremos a ese Eggman, ten fe en eso" dijo Honey.

"*Esta bien, nos vemos mañana temprano en mi taller, desde allí viajaremos al continente del este, cambio y fuera*" dijo Tails por última vez.

"Mañana en el taller de Tails temprano, ¿ya escuchaste Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, escuche todo" dijo Amy.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa de Amy.

"¿Uh, quien puede ser a esta hora?" se preguntó Amy mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

"Hola, Amy" dijo Silver decaído.

"¿Silver?... ¿Qué pasa porque estas tan triste?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Necesito hablar con alguien…" dijo Silver.

"… Claro, pasa, vamos" dijo Amy.

Silver entro a la casa de Amy.

"Hola Silver… ¿Qué tienes, pasa algo?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"Hola Honey…" dijo Silver muy desganado.

"¿Qué paso Silver, porque estas así?" pregunto Amy mientras veía preocupada a Silver.

"Es Blaze… hoy fui a su casa… y… no sé qué fue lo que paso… estoy tan confundido" dijo Silver.

"Toma Silver, te ayudara a calmarte" dijo Honey mientras le daba una taza de té caliente a Silver.

"Gracias…" dijo Silver mientras tomaba la taza.

Silver dio un sorbo a la taza, tenía las manos muy temblorosas.

"Cuéntanos Silver, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Es muy difícil decir lo que paso… fui a casa de Blaze, llame varias veces pero no me abrió… así que decidí regresar luego, y eso hice, volví a llamar a la puerta y nadie me habría… así que decidí usar mi telekinesis para ver si había alguien en casa levantando las cosas ligeramente, descubrí que Blaze estaba dentro, así que le toque de nuevo… esta vez Blaze me abrió la puerta…intente hablar con ella, pero solo quería que me fuera… intento cerrar la puerta pero la detuve… y ahí es cuando comenzó todo… accidentalmente la golpee con la puerta… se los juro no era mi intención… me disculpe, intente ayudarla, pero se apartó de mí, estaba muy molesta…" dijo Silver haciendo una pausa.

"¡¿Pero qué le pasa a Blaze?!" se preguntó Amy molesta.

"Espera Amy… deja que Silver termine de hablar" dijo Honey preocupada.

"Después de eso… me acerque a Blaze para hablar con ella, para intentar convencerla de que hablara conmigo… pero… algo empujo mi brazo y la golpee muy fuerte… no sé qué fue lo que me paso… yo… yo… nunca le haría daño a Blaze… nunca… no sé qué hacer" dijo Silver muy decaído, casi llorando.

"Silver…" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"…" Honey no dijo nada.

"Al final Blaze solo retrocedía, se alejaba de mí, como si al verme se aterrorizara... me sentí muy mal por golpearla… yo no quise hacerlo, se los juro… no sé qué me paso…" dijo Silver.

"No puedo creerlo… Silver… tienes que hablar con Blaze, esta vez es urgente que hables con ella… hay algo muy raro…" dijo Amy.

"Tenemos que hablar con Blaze… algo raro le pasa…" dijo Honey pensativa.

Silver comenzó a gimotear, el solo recordar la cara de Blaze aterrorizada al verlo lo hacía sentir fatal.

"Ya… Silver… por favor no llores… que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también" dijo Amy gimoteando.

"Silver…" dijo Honey muy preocupada por Silver.

Después de consolar un rato a Silver, se calmó un poco.

"Ya es tarde… quizá Blaze este dormida ya… será mejor ir a hablar con ella mañana… le avisaremos a Sonic y a Tails… esto es más importante, estoy muy preocupada por Blaze" dijo Amy.

"Estoy de acuerdo… ¿Silver, estarás bien?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"Si… muchas gracias por ayudarme" dijo Silver.

"Nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas" dijo Amy sonriendo.

Después de despedir a Silver, Amy y Honey se fueron a dormir.

En Isla Prisión, Shadow y Rouge seguían despiertos, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba a su celda.

"Alguien viene Shadow" dijo Rouge alerta.

Perrigne se acercó a la celda de Shadow y Rouge.

"Buenas noches" dijo Perrigne.

"Eres tú" dijo Shadow sorprendido.

Perrigne se acercó a la puerta de la celda, tenía dos platos de comida consigo, los paso por debajo de los barrotes.

"He pedido que desactivaran la seguridad de esta zona, espero que hayan leído mi carpeta, y no hayan comido nada de lo que los guardias de GUN les trajeron" dijo Perrigne.

"No comimos nada, y no sé porque, me muero de hambre" dijo Rouge.

"Seguramente la comida estaba envenenada, los demás consejeros quieren deshacerse de ustedes… yo les traje esta comida… adelante" dijo Perrigne.

Shadow y Rouge estaban tan hambrientos que empezaron a comer de los platos de Perrigne.

"¿Por qué nos ayudas?" pregunto Rouge.

"Ya se los dije, yo no soy como los demás consejeros… necesito ponerlos en evidencia, una vez que recobremos los archivos de GUN, podremos limpiar sus nombres" dijo Perrigne.

"Gracias" dijo Rouge.

"Prepárense… mañana habrá un motín en isla prisión… ya organice todo para su escape… ese motín lo provocaran prisioneros bajo el mando de los demás consejeros, dejaran en libertad al criminal que logre matarlos… y como saben en esta prisión de alta seguridad solo está la escoria más vil y cruel del mundo" dijo Perrigne pensativa.

"Ya leí la carpeta entera, no será problema salir si seguimos el plan" dijo Shadow.

"Veo su gran eficiencia, todo saldrá bien" dijo Perrigne mientras se levantaba por haber dejado los platos en el suelo, y se retiraba.

"¿Sabes algo Shadow?... no sé porque, pero confió en ella" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada, seguía comiendo.

"*Risita*, y sé que tú también" dijo Rouge sonriendo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXIII.


	27. Capitulo 24

**CAPITULO XXIV**

"Señora Perrigne, los miembros del consejo ya han empezado la sesión extraordinaria sin usted, debe darse prisa" dijo un soldado de GUN muy apresurado.

"Voy de inmediato, gracias por avisarme, (no sabía nada de una sesión extraordinaria, esos malditos chuchos)" dijo Perrigne mientras se dirigía a la sala del consejo.

"¡Esto es inaceptable!, ¡no podemos seguir arriesgándonos!" dijo un miembro del consejo muy enojado.

"Tenemos que deshacernos de Perrigne, esta última ofensa no puede ser perdonada" dijo otro miembro del consejo muy serio.

"Mira que chantajearnos con publicar nuestra información para liberar a esos agentes mediocres es ir muy lejos" dijo otro consejero.

"¿Pero cómo lo haremos?, ya debe estar enterada del motín de mañana, contrate a varios asesinos profesionales, pero si la matan descubrirán que nosotros lo provocamos" dijo otro consejero.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿es que ya no recuerdan como nos deshicimos de ese molesto de Terrier?" dijo una voz demoniaca.

"Es verdad, en estos negocios siempre habrá kamikazes, alguien dispuesto a perder todo… ¿pero quién?" preguntó el miembro del consejo más viejo de todos.

"Solo hay que buscar entre los prisioneros, debe haber dementes entre todos esos delincuentes, yo me encargare de meterles la idea de asesinar a esa molestia de Perrigne" dijo la voz demoniaca.

"¿Sabes?, a pesar de que ya llevamos algún tiempo escuchando los consejos de Salamandra aun no logro acostumbrarme a su voz tan aterradora" le dijo un miembro del consejo a otro en voz baja.

"Si, si, tienes razón, pero nos ha traído mucha riqueza" dijo el miembro del consejo.

"Eso no lo dudo" dijo el miembro del consejo.

De pronto la puerta principal de la sala del consejo se abrió de golpe, era Perrigne, estaba muy molesta.

"Oh, pero si es Perrigne, esa no es manera de irrumpir en esta sesión del consejo" dijo un miembro del consejo de forma muy pretenciosa.

"Yo también soy miembro de este consejo, ¿Por qué no se me dio aviso de esta sesión?" pregunto Perrigne muy enojada.

"Pero Perrigne se te fue enviado un memorando con la invitación a esta sesión, ¿no me digas que no te llego?" dijo un miembro del consejo.

"Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Perrigne, esta sesión no tiene mucha importancia, solo discutíamos cosas triviales como la iniciativa de una nueva ley para conseguir fondos y restaurar la base central, de hecho ya estábamos por terminar al ver que no aparecías" dijo un miembro del consejo.

Los miembros del consejo comenzaron a pararse y retirarse, dejando a Perrigne sola en el lugar.

"(Creen que soy tonta, descubriré lo que están planeando)" pensó Perrigne muy seria.

Perrigne decidió irse de la sala del consejo, al salir de la sala fue muy cuidadosa, el motín de isla prisión podía empezar en cualquier momento. Shadow y Rouge descansaron un poco en su celda, en las demás celdas de isla prisión, los criminales comenzaban a alborotarse, los gritos de los criminales pusieron a los guardias de GUN muy nerviosos.

"¿Qué hacemos?, todos se han vuelto locos" dijo un guardia de GUN muy asustado.

"No voy a quedarme aquí, ¡yo me largo!" dijo el otro guardia de GUN.

Los guardias de GUN huían de sus puestos de vigilancia. Shadow despertó de golpe por los gritos de los prisioneros.

"Rouge… despierta, está a punto de pasar" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"*Bostezo*, ya voy… Uwah… ¿en que nos hemos metido Shadow?" pregunto Rouge adormilada.

La alarma de la prisión se disparó, varios de los criminales habían salido de su celda, corrían por los pasillos de isla prisión como locos, matándose entre sí.

*Disparos*

"¡Rápido señora Perrigne, por aquí!" dijo un guardia de GUN mientras corría.

"*Uff*, *uff*" Perrigne corría lo más rápido que podía.

Los criminales de isla prisión estaban armados, respondían a los tiros de los guardias de GUN.

"¡¿Dónde están los demás miembros del consejo?!" pregunto Perrigne mientras corría.

"¡Ya se han ido todos, solo falta usted!" dijo el guardia de GUN.

"(¡Esos cobardes!)" pensó Perrigne furiosa.

"¡Rápido, debemos escapar nosotros también!" dijo el guardia de GUN.

"¡Antes debo hacer algo!" dijo Perrigne mientras corría por el pasillo contrario al que pensaban ir los guardias de GUN.

"¡¿Señora Perrigne, a donde va?!" pregunto uno de los guardias de GUN al ver que Perrigne se había desviado de la ruta de evacuación.

"¡Rayos no puedo romper los barrotes de esta celda!" dijo Shadow después de intentar varias veces derribar los barrotes de la celda.

"¡Solo podremos salir de aquí con la llave!" dijo Rouge.

"¡El plan de esa consejera estaba equivocado, las rejas de esta celda están hechas de un material muy duro!" dijo Shadow molesto.

De pronto Perrigne apareció corriendo frente a la celda de Shadow y Rouge.

"*Uff*, *uff*, *uff*" Perrigne se agacho un poco para recuperar el aliento.

"¡¿Usted que hace aquí?!, ¡el motín ya ha empezado!" dijo Rouge sorprendida.

"N-No… conté… con que esos… viejos… remodelaran la celda… estuvieron un paso delante de mi…" dijo Perrigne muy cansada.

Perrigne se recobró, tomo una tarjeta azul de su bolsillo y la paso por el lector de tarjetas de la celda, rápidamente la celda se abrió.

"Vamos, tenemos que escapar… por aquí" dijo Perrigne mientras corría hacia el pasillo de salida.

"Vamos Shadow, tenemos que seguirla" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada y siguió a Perrigne junto a Rouge.

Los tres corrían por los ahora oscuros pasillos de isla prisión, las luces se habían cortado, había guardias de GUN tirados por todas partes, Perrigne tomo un arma del suelo, al igual que Shadow.

"¿No tomaras un arma Rouge?" preguntó Perrigne.

"No, yo no uso armas" dijo Rouge.

Los tres fueron sorprendidos por un tiroteo, los criminales intentaban matar a Shadow, Rouge y Perrigne.

"¡Al suelo!" grito Shadow.

*Disparos*

"Quédense aquí despejare el camino" dijo Shadow mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Shadow salió de su cobertura y corrió hacia los criminales que disparaban, Shadow esquivaba ágilmente los disparos, hasta que llego a los criminales y los ataco, dejándolos fuera de combate rápidamente.

"¡Ya está despejado, sigamos!" grito Shadow.

Rouge y Perrigne salieron de la cobertura y corrieron hacia Shadow.

"¡Síganme, el hangar esta por aquí!" dijo Perrigne.

Los tres corrieron por los pasillos de isla prisión hacia el hangar, no faltaba mucho, pero cuando menos se lo esperaron una de las paredes de los pasillos exploto.

"¡¿Creían que escaparían?!... *carcajadas*…" dijo un criminal, acompañado de varios otros.

Perrigne tenía problemas para disparar el arma, nunca había disparado una.

"¡Mátenlos a todos!" dijo uno de los criminales.

Los criminales comenzaron a disparar en contra de Shadow, Rouge y Perrigne, pero Shadow tomo a Rouge y a Perrigne y salió de allí a toda velocidad, evadiendo los disparos de los criminales.

"¡Dispara esa belleza!" dijo uno de los criminales.

Un criminal tenía un lanza misiles consigo, sin dudarlo lo disparo en contra de Shadow y compañía, el misil salió a gran velocidad, era un pasillo muy largo.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo Perrigne muy asustada al ver que habían lanzado el misil a lo lejos.

Shadow dejo a Rouge y a Perrigne en el suelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el misil, en cuestión de segundos Shadow desvió el misil con una patada, tomándolo por los lados para que no explotara en el techo, y dirigiéndolo hacia los criminales.

"¡Ahh!" gritaron los criminales asustados al ver que el misil se iba a estrellar con ellos.

Shadow salto del misil a tiempo, y rápidamente uso una barrera especial para protegerse a él, a Rouge y a Perrigne; el misil estallo violentamente, destruyendo gran parte del edificio de isla prisión.

"T-Tenemos… q-que seguir" dijo Perrigne muy temblorosa.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Rouge preocupada al ver a Perrigne.

Perrigne asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, Rouge la siguió, alcanzaron a Shadow y se dirigieron al hangar de isla prisión, por suerte para ellos, no había resultado tan dañado con la explosión del misil.

"¡Rápido suban a esa aeronave!" dijo Perrigne mientras corría.

Los tres tenían que atravesar un amplio hangar, quedaban muy pocas aeronaves.

"¡Espera, ¿Cómo sabemos si no sabotearon la aeronave?" pregunto Rouge preocupada.

"Sencillo, *uff*… yo misma revise la aeronave hace unas horas, además de que estuve monitoreándola todo el tiempo, los viejos del consejo no pensaron en eso" dijo Perrigne.

Justo antes de llegar a la aeronave, se escuchó un horrible estruendo, que resonó en todo el hangar, Perrigne dejo de correr, abrió los ojos de par en par, dirigió lentamente su mirada a su estómago, tenía una herida de bala muy grave, rápidamente cayó al suelo.

"¡Consejera!" grito Rouge muy preocupada al ver a Perrigne en el suelo, su preocupación creció cuando vio que un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ella.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Shadow lanzándose frente a Rouge, bloqueando una bala con una poderosa patada.

Shadow dirigió su mirada furioso al otro lado del hangar, había un robot del otro lado, en el centro del robot había un fulgor rojo inquietante.

"¡Maldito!" dijo Shadow muy enojado, lanzándose al ataque de inmediato.

El robot estaba especialmente diseñado para ser un francotirador, nadie parecía estar controlándolo, Shadow se acercó a una velocidad supersónica destruyendo al robot de una embestida, mandando a volar los restos; el extraño fulgor del robot salió volando de allí, Shadow no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

"(Bueno, por lo menos mate a la consejera, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!)" pensó la bola de luz roja mientras salía por las enormes ventanas del hangar.

Shadow regreso rápidamente a donde estaban Rouge y Perrigne, Rouge estaba revisando a Perrigne.

"¡Shadow, la consejera aún sigue con vida, pero está perdiendo mucha sangre, a este paso morirá!" dijo Rouge alarmada.

"¡Rápido, llevémosla a la aeronave, dentro debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios!" dijo Shadow mientras tomaba a Perrigne entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la aeronave.

Rouge lo siguió sin decir nada, cuando llegaron a la aeronave, Rouge uso sus habilidades como ladrona para abrirla rápidamente, entraron a la aeronave y despegaron de inmediato, por suerte Shadow y Rouge sabían pilotar ese tipo de aeronaves, dejaron a Perrigne en los asientos de la tripulación, recostada, de forma improvisada le habían puesto una gasa apretada alrededor de su abdomen, para intentar detener la hemorragia.

"¡No crean que escaparan tan fácilmente!" dijo Salamandra mientras usaba sus poderes de fuego para hacer explotar los tanques de gas subterráneos de isla prisión.

La aeronave de Shadow y Rouge logro escapar a la enorme explosión de isla prisión, destruyéndola por completo, tuvieron un poco de turbulencia a causa de la explosión de isla prisión, pero al final lograron salir ilesos de isla prisión.

"¡Rápido Shadow, activa el piloto automático, tenemos que ir a ver a la consejera!" dijo Rouge preocupada mientras presionaba varias teclas del tablero de la aeronave.

Rápidamente Shadow y Rouge se dirigieron hacia Perrigne para ver como estaba, se acercaron a ella, estaba recostada en los asientos de pasajeros de la aeronave, respiraba de forma muy agitada.

"Por favor consejera, resista…" dijo Rouge mientras veía preocupada a Perrigne.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, los primeros auxilios no serán suficientes" dijo Shadow tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

"Vayamos a la ciudad, en el hospital podrían atenderla de urgencia" dijo rouge.

"No llegaríamos a tiempo, está muy lejos de aquí" dijo Shadow.

"¡Tengo una idea!" dijo Rouge sorprendida.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada, estaba algo curioso por saber la idea de Rouge.

"Tú eres muy rápido, podrías llevarla cargando, descenderé la aeronave a tierra firme, a partir de ahí tú la llevaras, no te tomara mucho tiempo, te veré en la clínica de la ciudad cuando pueda, ¡es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvar a la consejera!" dijo Rouge.

"… Está bien" dijo Shadow.

Perrigne apenas podía mantenerse consciente, no podía hablar, estaba muy débil.

Shadow y Rouge se pusieron en marcha, Shadow reforzó los vendajes de Perrigne, Rouge piloto la aeronave, descendió hasta el suelo, y pilotando con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de descarga de la aeronave.

"No dejare que mueras…" dijo Shadow en tono bajo mientras tomaba a Perrigne entre sus brazos.

Rápidamente, pero con mucho cuidado Shadow bajo de la aeronave debía correr como nunca lo había hecho, así que empezó a moverse a gran velocidad, protegiendo en todo momento a Perrigne, cuidando de no moverla mucho.

"Shadow, tu puedes lograrlo…" dijo Rouge para sí mientras elevaba la aeronave.

Shadow se deslizaba a gran velocidad, usando su energía para crear una barrera frente a él, para que de esa manera Perrigne no se viera afectada por el movimiento; Shadow tuvo que atravesar un gran mar, un enorme bosque, hasta unas extensas praderas verdes, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la ciudad, en tan solo quince minutos, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

"(Ya he llegado a la ciudad)" pensó Shadow mientras atravesaba las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad, hasta llegar a la clínica más grande de toda la ciudad.

Shadow entro a la clínica apresuradamente, rápidamente busco ayuda.

"¡Necesito ayuda, tengo a una herida por bala de mucha gravedad!" grito Shadow algo desesperado.

"¡Traigan la camilla, rápido muévanla a la sala del quirófano para observación!" dijo uno de los doctores rápidamente.

Varios doctores y enfermeros atendieron a Perrigne, se la llevaron de inmediato.

"Lo siento pero usted no puede venir con nosotros" dijo un doctor mientras le obstruía el paso a Shadow.

"…" Shadow parecía molesto, pero no dijo nada, decidió dejarlo en manos de los doctores de la clínica más prestigiada de toda la ciudad.

Shadow camino hasta las sillas de la sala de espera y se sentó, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había amanecido, los doctores hacían todo lo que podían por ayudar a Perrigne.

"Amy no seas floja, ya levántate, tenemos que ir al taller de Tails" dijo Honey algo molesta al ver que Amy aún seguía acostada en su cama.

"Pero Maestra Honey aún es muy temprano para ir a entrenar" dijo Amy totalmente dormida.

"*Suspiro*, sé que ayer no pudiste dormir por la preocupación… pero ya es hora… ¡arriba Amy!" dijo Honey molesta.

"*Bostezo*… ya voy…" dijo Amy muy adormilada.

Amy se preparó rápidamente, desayunaron algo rápido juntas, y salieron de inmediato en dirección al taller de Tails.

"Amy… lo que nos contó ayer Silver estuvo muy raro, ¿no crees?" pregunto Honey pensativa.

"Si… por más que lo pensé ayer en la noche no le encontré sentido, estoy segura, algo pasa con Blaze" dijo Amy preocupada.

"¿Sabes?, tengo la sensación de que esta pelea entre Blaze y Silver ha sido todo por culpa mía" dijo Honey triste.

"Claro que no, a Blaze y a Silver les hace falta tener más claros sus sentimientos" dijo Amy molesta.

"Mmm" Honey se puso a pensar mientras veía el cielo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta Amy y Honey ya habían llegado al taller de Tails, Amy se acercó a la puerta y toco un par de veces.

"Sonic parece que es Amy y Honey, ¿ya estás listo?" pregunto Tails mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"*Bostezo*, ¿tan temprano?" se preguntó Sonic adormilado.

Tails abrió la puerta, saludo a Amy y a Honey y entraron al taller.

"Solo falta Sonic, sean un poco pacientes ya bajara" dijo Tails mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Err… de hecho Tails no es necesario que salgan aun… veras…" dijo Amy.

"¿Umm, si?" pregunto Tails curioso.

"Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hacer algo primero… por favor necesitamos que nos esperen un poco" dijo Amy mientras mantenía sus palmas juntas.

"¿Eh?, pero Amy necesitamos encontrar la base de Eggman, y rápido" dijo Tails algo preocupado.

"Ya estoy listo Tails, ya es hora de irnos" dijo Sonic mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Al ver a Amy Sonic se sorprendió.

"A-Amy…" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"Hola Sonic buenos días" dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días…" dijo Sonic.

"Umm…" Honey vio a Amy y a Sonic y se puso a pensar.

¿Ya están listas?, tenemos que irnos ya" dijo Sonic.

"Espera Sonic" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué ocurre Amy?" pregunto Sonic.

"Quería pedirte un favor…" dijo Amy.

"¿A-A si…?" pregunto Sonic nervioso.

"Honey y yo necesitamos hacer algo antes de ir a buscar a Eggman con ustedes… es muy urgente, por favor, ¿pueden esperarnos?" pregunto Amy portándose coqueta con Sonic.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Amy tenemos que encontrar la base de Eggman lo más rápido posible!" dijo Sonic.

"Vaaamos Sooonic" dijo Amy.

"E-Esto… ya te lo dije… Amy…" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"*Suspiro*, te haces del rogar como siempre, Sonic parece que algo pasa con Blaze, se está comportando de una manera muy rara" dijo Amy.

"¿Blaze?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?" pregunto Sonic.

"No lo sabemos, Silver intento hablar con ella ayer, pero solo pelearon, ellos nunca pelean" dijo Amy.

"Bueno… si es raro que Blaze pelee con Silver…" dijo Sonic pensativo.

"Pero eso no es todo, el comportamiento de Blaze es lo mas raro de todo, parece como si estuviera enojada con todo mundo…" dijo Amy mientras recordaba cuando la vio por última vez.

"Es importante encontrar la base de Eggman, pero si un amigo está teniendo problemas hay que ayudarlo primero" dijo Sonic.

"Gracias Sonic sabía que lo entenderías" dijo Amy contenta.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Sonic muy dispuesto.

"Tú no iras" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué?, ¿porque no?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"No queremos que Blaze sienta que hicimos muy grande esta situación, entre menos gente vaya a casa de Blaze será mejor" dijo Amy.

"Creo que Amy tiene razón, Sonic" dijo Tails.

"… Está bien, pero si necesitan algo no duden en avisarnos" dijo Sonic.

Amy y Honey se despidieron de Sonic y Tails, se dirigieron a casa de Silver.

"Espero que Silver se encuentre mejor, ayer estaba muy confundido y triste" dijo Honey preocupada.

"Es cierto… Blaze es muy importante para Silver, el haber peleado así debe tenerlo muy mal" dijo Amy triste.

Amy y Honey llegaron rápidamente a casa de Silver, quien ya estaba esperándolas fuera de su casa.

"Hola Silver buenos días" dijo Honey con una sonrisa al ver a Silver.

"… Hola" dijo Silver, sonaba muy decaído.

"Silver, ¿quieres ir a casa de Blaze?" preguntó Amy.

"Si… lo único que quiero es volver a ser su amigo… quiero volver a hablar con ella, volver a reír juntos…" dijo Silver nostálgico.

"Silver… vemos entonces" dijo Amy.

"Amy, será mejor que los espere en el taller de Tails" dijo Honey.

"¿Pero porque Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo Honey seria.

"… Está bien… iremos solo yo y Silver" dijo Amy.

"Silver, espero de verdad que tú y Blaze vuelvan a ser los mejores amigos" dijo Honey, para después irse.

"Gracias Honey" dijo Silver en voz baja.

"Silver, vamos" dijo Amy.

"Si…" contesto Silver.

Los dos caminaron a casa de Blaze, Amy veía a Silver, estaba destrozado, no soportaba verlo así, Silver siempre fue alegre, y el verlo así le dolía mucho a Amy.

"Vamos Blazy, tienes que comer algo…" dijo Ondine aparentando estar preocupada.

Blaze estaba sentada en un sofá, estaba temblando mucho.

"Blazy, ¿no has podido dormir, verdad?" preguntó Ondine.

"No…" contesto Blaze muy débil.

"No tiene caso que sigas pensando en ese cretino, ya se ha ido, estarás bien, esta vez no dejare que te haga nada" dijo Ondine muy confiada.

"Ondine… no me siento muy bien" dijo Blaze muy débil.

"Eso es lógico, después de la golpiza que te dio ese tal Silver como podrías estar bien, pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidare" dijo Ondine.

Blaze recordó la ilusión que le había provocado Ondine sin saberlo, en esa ilusión Silver había golpeado a Blaze muchas veces de manera despiadada, hizo parecer a Silver como un verdadero malvado.

"E-El… me odia… va a matarme…" dijo Blaze aterrorizada.

"No dejare que eso pase Blazy, estarás bien (pronto, pronto te matare)" dijo Ondine.

"Ya hemos llegado Silver" dijo Amy mientras veía la casa de Blaze.

"Si" dijo Silver.

Amy se acercó a la puerta y toco varias veces de manera suave.

"Llaman a la puerta Blazy… ¿no creerás que es…?" pregunto Ondine fingiendo estar asustada.

"A-A-A… n-n-no a-abras…" dijo Blaze con los ojos abiertos de par en par muy asustada.

"¿Umm?, que raro, Blaze no abre" dijo Amy preocupada.

"Lo se… estoy seguro de que esta en casa" dijo Silver.

"(¡Pero que odioso es ese erizo!... ¡ya se!)" pensó Ondine.

Ondine uso sus poderes para destrabar la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente.

"¿Eh?, Silver la puerta se está abriendo…" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"¿Estará bien si entramos?" preguntó Silver.

"No creo que haya problema, vamos" dijo Amy mientras abría mas la puerta lentamente.

Silver la siguió, al entrar pudieron darse cuenta del ambiente tan desolado que tenía la casa de Blaze, las cosas estaban cubiertas de polvo, había cosas desordenadas, era impropio de Blaze.

"¿Blaze… estas en casa?" pregunto Amy mientras caminaba por el recibidor de la casa de Blaze.

"Mira Amy, allí en el sofá" dijo Silver al ver que había una sábana en el sofá.

Amy y Silver se aceraron al sofá, sabían que Blaze estaba bajo la sabana, estaba temblando.

"¿Blaze eres tú?" pregunto Amy nerviosa.

"¿Blaze?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"N-No…" dijo Blaze débilmente.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Amy al escuchar la voz de Blaze.

"Blaze, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

Blaze no respondía, seguía temblando por debajo de las sabanas.

"¿Amy… que podemos hacer?" pregunto Silver muy preocupado.

"¿Blaze, que es lo que te pasa?... tú no eres así…" dijo Amy preocupada intentando hacer entrar en razón a Blaze.

"¿A-Amy?" pregunto Blaze débilmente.

"Soy yo Blaze" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Ayúdame… Silver quiere matarme…" dijo Blaze muy aterrada.

"¿Pero qué dices?... Silver nunca te haría daño, ¿de dónde sacas eso?" pregunto Amy algo molesta.

"Y-Yo…" Blaze estaba paralizada, recordaba la ilusión que Ondine le había mostrado, creyendo que era real.

"(¡Rayos… pierdo el control sobre ella!... ¡si esto sigue así no podre matarla!)" pensó Ondine desesperadamente.

"A-Ayúdame Amy…" dijo Blaze muy asustada.

"Blaze… ¿Qué pudo haberte pasado?" pregunto Amy decaída.

"Es mi culpa… yo la golpee…" dijo Silver.

"¡Pero fue solo un accidente!" dijo Amy seria.

"Lo fue… pero…" dijo Silver nervioso.

Blaze salió de las sabanas rápidamente, lo que provoco que el sofá cayera hacia atrás.

"¿Blaze… estas bien?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

Blaze se arrastró sentada hasta que topo con la pared parecía muerta de miedo.

"¿Blaze que te pasa?... empiezas a asustarme" dijo Amy algo asustada.

"¡Por favor déjenme sola!" dijo Blaze alterada.

"¡Blaze recobra ya el sentido!" dijo Amy enojada.

"¡Ya basta!" dijo Ondine mientras aparecía frente a Amy y Silver.

"Es otra vez esa cosa" dijo Silver serio mientras veía a Ondine.

"¿Qué eres tú?" pregunto Amy sorprendida.

"¡Ya estoy harta de ustedes!, la verdad no creí que me darían tantos problemas" dijo Ondine.

"… E-Espera… ¿será posible?... ¡tú!" dijo Amy molesta.

"¡Pero que molestia!, si dan un paso más… Blazy no lo contara" dijo Ondine.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Amy muy enfadada.

"¡Ay!" Blaze comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza terribles, se revolcaba en el suelo del dolor.

"¡Blaze!" dijo Silver preocupado mientras corría hacia Blaze para ayudarla, sin embargo una pared de agua se lo impido mandándolo a volar directamente a la pared.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, ya me he alimentado de la hija del sol por mucho tiempo… a pesar de ser solo un espíritu, soy capaz de mover océanos con el poder que tengo ahora" dijo Ondine regocijándose.

Amy tenía listo su Piko Piko Hammer, esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Ondine.

"¡No te atrevas a desafiar a una diosa!" grito Ondine frenéticamente.

Ondine comenzó a brillar, de ella comenzaron a surgir torrentes de agua, destrozando la casa de Blaze desde dentro, llevándose a Amy, Blaze y Silver.

"*tos*… ¡¿S…Silver… Blaze?!" pregunto Amy mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Amy estoy bien… ¿Dónde está Blaze?" pregunto Silver mientras se levantaba.

Amy vio a su alrededor rápidamente, vio que Blaze estaba tirada detrás de Ondine.

"¡Esta detrás de ese demonio!" dijo Amy alarmada.

"¡No dejare que le hagas daño a Blaze maldito monstruo!" dijo Silver muy enfadado, para inmediatamente después lanzarse al ataque con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos a una gran velocidad.

"Tus esfuerzos son inútiles…" dijo Ondine muy confiada.

Unos enormes picos de hielo salieron del suelo, pero Amy los rompió con su martillo rápidamente, salvado a Silver de lo que parecía una muerte segura, Silver logro atacar a Ondine causándole mucho daño.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" pregunto Ondine furiosa.

Ondine se rodeó de agua, hasta formar lo que parecía la silueta de una sirena con dos grandes antenas saliendo de su cabeza.

"¡Es tu fin!" grito Silver furioso.

Silver utilizo su telekinesis para mover los escombros de la casa de Blaze y lanzarlos hacia el monstruo acuático en que se había convertido Ondine, sin embargo Ondine se hizo líquido rápidamente evadiendo el ataque por poco.

"¡Silver la atacare por detrás, entretenla, quizá me dé tiempo de rescatar a Blaze!" dijo Amy mientras corría alrededor de los escombros que había arrojado Silver.

"¡Sí!" contesto Silver decidido.

"¡No tan rápido amiguita!" dijo Ondine mientras volvía a formarse, para posteriormente lanzar un rayo de hielo hacia Amy, dándole de lleno, arrojándola a un árbol cercano, dejándola congelada en él.

"Aghh… no puedo moverme…" decía Amy mientras trataba de romper su gélida prisión junto al árbol.

Sin previo aviso Ondine fue impactada por una cuchilla psíquica, cortándola a la mitad, provocando que la forma de Ondine se deshiciera, dándole tiempo a Silver de atacarla, Ondine saltaba en el suelo como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

"¡Toma esto!" Silver dejó caer un enorme escombro sobre Ondine.

Después de que el escombro cayera sobre Ondine un enorme geiser lo elevo al cielo, obligando a Silver a retroceder.

"¿Aun no la derrotamos?" se preguntó Silver mientras se cubría de los potentes chorros de agua del geiser provocado por Ondine.

Amy logro romper el hielo que la tenía prisionera, cayendo al suelo de rodillas algo debilitada, teniendo un aliento frio por estar expuesta al helado hielo, se abrazó a si misma he intento tomar algo de calor.

"*Brrr*" Amy temblaba mucho.

Ondine volvió a formar la silueta de sirena con el agua, esta vez se veía más débil.

"(Estos… mocosos… van a derrotarme… aunque me derroten… me asegurare de matar a la hija del sol)" pensó Ondine maliciosamente.

De pronto un remolino de agua comenzó a rodear a Blaze, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, hasta encerrarla en una esfera de agua, el plan de Ondine era ahogar a Blaze.

"¡Blaze!" dijo Silver desesperado al ver lo que ocurría con Blaze.

La esfera de agua que contenía a Blaze comenzó a flotar muy alto, hasta quedar fuera del alcance de Silver.

"¡Déjala ir!" dijo Silver mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Ondine formo una flecha de hielo enorme, lanzándola a gran velocidad hacia Silver, quien trato de evadirla, pero no pudo hacerlo completamente, rosándole un brazo, el aire gélido con el que era impulsado la flecha envió a Silver al suelo.

"¡Hija del sol, prepárate para morir!" dijo Ondine, quien había mantenido a Blaze inconsciente en la esfera de agua por mucho tiempo ya.

Inesperadamente Amy aplasto a Ondine con su martillo con una fuerza impresionante, creado un cráter en el suelo con un radio de cinco metros aproximadamente, destruyendo a Ondine con ese ataque, Amy cayo de rodillas al suelo después de ese ataque, había usado mucha fuerza para efectuarlo.

"*Uff*, *uff*" Amy trataba de recobrar el aliento.

La esfera de agua que contenía a Blaze se deshizo, provocando que Blaze cayera, Silver logro atraparla, sin importarle su brazo herido por la flecha de hielo, Silver llego a tiempo para salvar a Blaze de la caída, delicadamente la recostó en el suelo.

"Blaze… por favor responde…" dijo Silver triste.

Blaze apenas y respiraba, estaba muy grave.

"Ra…pido … Silver… hay que llevarla… a un hospital… tú también lo necesitas" dijo Amy al ver que Silver sangraba de su brazo derecho.

"Yo lo hare…" dijo Silver mientras levantaba a Blaze, mostrando una expresión de dolor por su brazo.

"Silver tu brazo… déjame… levarla… a mi" dijo Amy con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"No Amy… regresa a casa… lo hare yo…" dijo Silver mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hospital de la ciudad.

"Pero Silver… si fuerzas tu brazo… ¡Achuu!" Amy estornudo muy fuerte.

"Has lo que digo" dijo Silver dirigiendo una mirada muy seria a Amy mientras caminaba..

"… Está bien *sorbe*" Amy se había resfriado.

Silver corrió con mucho esfuerzo al hospital de la ciudad, mientras que Amy comenzó a caminar débilmente al taller de Tails para avisar sobre lo ocurrido.

"(Blaze… no sabía… que ese demonio estuviera detrás de todo esto… perdóname por no darme cuenta)" pensó Silver mientras corría con Blaze en manos al hospital.

Por suerte la casa de Blaze no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, por lo que Silver logro llegar en poco tiempo, atravesó la ciudad rápidamente hasta llegar al hospital.

"¡Necesito ayuda!" dijo Silver desesperado mientras entraba al hospital, inmediatamente varios doctores acudieron a revisar a Blaze, tuvieron que llevársela a observación, no les parecía muy grave pero aun así decidieron llevársela después de hacerle varias preguntas a Silver, quien les conto que Blaze casi se ahoga.

"Disculpa… tu brazo está herido… necesitas ayuda" dijo una enfermera.

"Estoy bien…" dijo Silver mientras se sostenía el brazo.

"¡Tonterías!, vamos a revisarte" dijo un doctor.

"…" Silver se sorprendió un poco, pero al final accedió a que lo revisaran.

Los doctores llevaron a Silver a un consultorio para su revisión, allí lo revisaron rápidamente, colocándole unos vendajes y algo de gel antibiótico para evitar una infección, para cuando terminaron Silver ya no sentía dolor en su brazo.

"¡Vaya, esto es increíble!, de verdad son muy buenos" dijo Silver sorprendido al ver los resultados de su atención médica.

"Ahora descanse por favor, trate de no forzar mucho su brazo" dijo la enfermera sonriente.

"Eh… si, gracias" dijo Silver mientras salía del consultorio.

Silver se dirigió a recepción para preguntar sobre Blaze.

"¿Acaba de ingresar verdad?, déjame revisar…" dijo la recepcionista.

La recepcionista tecleo varias veces en el ordenador.

"Aun debes esperar un poco, pronto tendrán noticias, te agradecería si esperaras en las sillas de por allá" dijo la recepcionista.

"Claro, gracias" dijo Silver para después caminar a las sillas de la sala de espera.

Silver se sorprendió mucho al ver que Shadow estaba allí con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

"¿Shadow?" se preguntó Silver sorprendido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Shadow.

"Blaze esta delicada de salud… un demonio estaba haciéndole daño, pero ya hemos acabado con él, es solo que… Blaze, ese maldito demonio casi la mata…" dijo Silver muy molesto.

"Un demonio… ¿es como el que enfrentaste en Little Planet?" pregunto Shadow.

"No, era diferente… sin embargo, ahora que lo dices, había algo familiar en el… algo que lo hacía similar al demonio de Little Planet…" dijo Silver pensativo.

"Ya veo…" dijo Shadow serio.

"¿Y qué haces aquí tu Shadow?" preguntó Silver.

"También espero por alguien herido" dijo Shadow.

"¡¿Es Rouge, está bien?!" pregunto Silver muy preocupado.

"Rouge está bien, no es a ella a quien espero" dijo Shadow.

"¿Uh?... ¿Qué ocurrió entonces, a quien esperas?" pregunto Silver sorprendido.

"GUN fue atacada por dos personas, hasta el momento lo único que sé es que están bajo las ordenes de Eggman, a causa del ataque la base central fue completamente destruida, por lo que el consejo de GUN nos juzgó a Rouge y a mí en isla prisión, nos encarcelaron, pero un miembro del consejo nos ayudó a salir durante un motín en isla prisión, al parecer los demás miembros del consejo lo ocasionaron, al llegar al hangar de isla prisión para escapar en una aeronave un robot francotirador de GUN le disparo a la consejera, dejándola muy mal herida, Rouge y yo decidimos traerla a este hospital" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"¿Dónde está Rouge ahora?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"Debe estar en camino, tuve que traer a la consejera yo mismo ya que soy más veloz que la aeronave, Rouge vendría después" dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué pasa con los consejeros de GUN, no se supone que son los encargados de cuidar del planeta?" pregunto Silver molesto.

"Solo un miembro del consejo de GUN es honesto, los demás son un montón de corruptos avariciosos" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Espero que se mejore la consejera" dijo Silver.

"(Eso espero…)" pensó Shadow sin decir nada.

Silver se sentó a un lado de Shadow, para esperar noticias de Blaze o de la consejera.

Mientras tanto Amy caminaba hacia el taller de Tails, ya estaba frente a él, así que se acercó a la puerta y toco.

"Entonces Eggman aplasto a Sonic y a su yo del pasado con ayuda de ese monstruo…" dijo Tails antes de ser interrumpido por Sonic.

"Solo era parte del espectáculo, nos recobramos fácilmente de ese ataque tan débil y le dimos una paliza a los Eggmans con la ayuda de las Chaos Emeralds" dijo Sonic muy presuntuoso.

"Vaya Sonic eres todo un héroe, *risa*" dijo Honey alegre.

"Me parece que alguien llamo a la puerta" dijo Tails algo sorprendido.

Tails abrió la puerta, era Amy.

"¿Amy?... ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Tails preocupado al ver a Amy enferma.

"Yo estoy bien… Silver llevo a Blaze al hospital, hay que darse prisa…" dijo Amy muy débil.

Honey y Sonic se dirigieron a la entrada del taller preocupados.

"¿Qué paso Amy, donde esta Silver?... ¿Amy que tienes?" pregunto Honey preocupada al ver que Amy estaba algo pálida.

"Un demonio nos atacó… estaba en casa de Blaze, por suerte ya acabamos con el… pero Blaze está muy mal, tenemos que ir al hospital a verla rápido" dijo Amy.

"¡Hay que darse prisa entonces!" dijo Sonic.

Sonic y Tails salieron del taller rápidamente, mientras que Honey no dejaba de ver a Amy preocupada.

"Vamos Honey, tenemos que darnos prisa…" dijo Amy esforzándose mucho por correr.

"Amy…" se dijo Honey preocupada.

Honey corrió detrás de Amy, pero al poco tiempo Amy no pudo seguir caminando y cayó al suelo, Honey se acercó rápidamente a Amy, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

"Amy… tienes temperatura… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"No es nada, solo recibí un ataque de hielo, eso es todo" dijo Amy.

"Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevare" dijo Honey mientras tomaba a Amy y la subía a su espalda.

"Pero Honey… ya no soy una niña" dijo Amy.

"*Uff*…. Eso ya lo sé…" dijo Honey al notar que Amy pesaba más que cuando era niña.

Honey comenzó a correr detrás de Sonic y Tails, los cuatro se dirigían al hospital de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman a miles de kilómetros de allí.

"¿Y bien doctor, ya ha descubierto la localización de Sky Library?" pregunto Galern impaciente.

"Grr… es más complicado de lo que crees, esa isla flotante desaparece y reaparece en otro lugar totalmente al azar, es casi imposible triangularla" dijo Eggman.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, si ese brazalete es destruido todos estaremos perdidos" dijo Galern.

"No te preocupes por eso, pronto lograre ubicar un punto fijo para esa isla flotante, será en ese momento cuando puedan entrar a Sky Library" dijo Eggman.

"Está bien, haga su mejor esfuerzo doctor" dijo Galern antes de salir de la sala principal de la base de Eggman.

"¿Quién se cree que es?, no trabajo para él, pronto el será quien esté bajo mis órdenes, así como todo el mundo" dijo Eggman para si con una sonrisa malvada.

Galern salió de la base de Eggman, se dirigió al bosque, sabía que Lumine estaría ahí; Galern se encontró con Lumine al poco tiempo, estaba ayudando unos conejitos a hacer un hueco debajo de los árboles para hacer su madriguera.

"Lumine, ¿Qué haces ahora?" pregunto Galern sonriendo al ver a Lumine con lodo en la cara.

"Ayudo a construir el hogar de los conejos" dijo Lumine.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Galern mientras se acercaba a los conejos, quienes al verlo se asustaron.

"Le das miedo a los conejos" dijo Lumine.

"¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Galern molesto.

"Él es un buen lobo, no les hará daño, ni se los comerá" dijo Lumine.

Los conejitos se acercaron a Galern, lo olisquearon un poco y después regresaron a la madriguera.

"¿Un buen lobo?" se preguntó Galern sorprendido.

"¿Aun no consigue triangular la posición de Sky Library?" pregunto Lumine mientras se levantaba.

No, aun no, pero hace todo lo posible" dijo Galern.

"Me gustaría que este bosque fuera más grande, la base del creador no debería estar aquí" dijo Lumine mientras veía el cielo.

"Cuando sellemos el brazalete de la existencia, obligare al doctor a quitar su base y a plantar todos los arboles nuevo" dijo Galern.

"¿Qué harás cuando acabes con tu misión?" preguntó Lumine.

"No lo sé, supongo que buscar la forma de regresar a mi dimensión" dijo Galern despreocupado.

"¿Te iras?" preguntó Lumine.

"Si" contesto Galern.

"…" Lumine veía la madriguera de los conejos.

"¿Tu que harás, piensas seguir con el doctor?" preguntó Galern.

"Me quedare a cuidar este bosque" dijo Lumine.

"¿Por qué te interesan tanto los animales de este bosque?" preguntó Galern.

"La vida, los seres vivos, son tan sorprendentes, en todas sus formas… son tan misteriosos" dijo Lumine.

Galern se acercó a Lumine.

"Eres tu quien es un misterio, a pesar de que sé que eres un robot, últimamente parece como si platicara con alguien más" dijo Galern mientras limpiaba la cara de Lumine con su dedo.

"Soy la misma de siempre" dijo Lumine.

"¿Te parece?" pregunto Galern, "no estoy tan seguro" dijo al final.

"Quisiera que te quedaras en el bosque" dijo Lumine.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Galern.

"Sería más fácil cuidar de él contigo cerca" dijo Lumine.

"¿A si?... no se… me lo pensare" dijo Galern jugando.

Sonic y Tails habían llegado al hospital, Tails se acercó a la recepción y pregunto por Blaze.

"Aun no puedo decirle nada sobre esa paciente, por favor vaya a la sala de espera, en unos momentos más le avisare" dijo la recepcionista.

"Está bien, muchas gracias" dijo Tails.

Sonic estaba detrás de Tails, lo siguió a la sala de espera en donde se encontraron con Shadow y Silver.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"Eso no te importa" dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunto Sonic molesto.

"Vamos Sonic no es momento de pelear" dijo Tails.

"¿Dónde está Amy?" preguntó Silver.

"Debe estar por llegar" dijo Tails.

Tails se sentó.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Silver?" preguntó Tails.

"Un demonio estaba en la casa de Blaze, es la única explicación al extraño comportamiento de Blaze" dijo Silver.

"¿U-Un demonio?" pregunto Tails sorprendido.

"Si… muy parecido a aquel en Little Planet" dijo Silver.

"¿Lograron destruirlo?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, Amy lo hizo" dijo Silver.

"¿Amy?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"Ya lo destruyeron… ¡eso es genial Sonic, eso quiere decir que solo falta uno de esos monstruos!" dijo Tails alegre.

Amy y Honey entraron al hospital.

"Amy, ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?" preguntó Honey.

"No, Honey… de verdad estoy bien" dijo Amy.

"*Suspiro*, ¿Por qué te pregunto?, eres muy terca" dijo Honey.

"¡Achuuu!" Amy estornudo muy fuerte.

Honey camino hasta recepción para pedir un doctor.

"Claro señorita, ahora la atienden" dijo la recepcionista.

"Gracias" dijo Honey.

El altavoz sonó, mandando llamar a un doctor.

Al paso de un rato un doctor se acercó a recepción.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó el doctor.

"Mi amiga está muy enferma, por favor ayúdela" dijo Amy.

"Mmm, claro vamos a mi consultorio" dijo el doctor.

Honey llevo a Amy al consultorio del doctor, la puso en la cama para que el doctor pudiera examinarla, el doctor se acercó con el estetoscopio, y un palito de madera, después de examinar a Amy el doctor se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en una hoja de papel.

"¿Esta bien mi amiga?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"Si, solo tiene un fuerte resfriado, es todo, pero necesita descansar un poco y tomar los medicamentos que voy a prescribirle" dijo el doctor mientras le daba la hoja a Honey.

"Gracias doctor" dijo Honey.

Honey se levantó y se dirigió hacia Amy.

"¿Oye Amy… puedes caminar?" preguntó Honey.

"Si…" dijo Amy mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Amy le dio las gracias al doctor y junto a Honey salieron del consultorio.

"Busquemos a los chicos" dijo Honey.

Amy y Honey fueron a la sala de espera, allí se encontraron con Sonic y compañía, al ver a Amy Silver se levantó de inmediato a verla.

"Amy estas pálida…" dijo Silver preocupado.

"No es nada" dijo Amy.

"Esta resfriada, necesita tomar medicamentos y descansar" dijo Honey.

"Vamos Amy" dijo Silver mientras ayudaba a Amy a sentarse.

"Voy a comprar sus medicinas ahora vuelvo" dijo Honey mientras se dirigía a la farmacia del hospital.

"Está bien Honey" dijo Silver.

"¿Amy, como te sientes?" pregunto Sonic preocupado.

"Me siento bie… ¡Ay, ay como me duele!" dijo Amy fingiendo.

"Amy…" dijo Sonic preocupado.

"Pero acabas de decir que no era nada" dijo Silver antes de que Amy lo golpeara con el codo en las costillas.

"Necesito que alguien me cuide…" dijo Amy.

"Eww… ¿Qué tal Honey?, ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"No, Honey tiene que atender un negocio que acaba de poner, no sería justo, tú no tienes nada que hacer Sonic" dijo Amy haciendo pucheros.

"*Traga saliva*, p-pero Amy…" dijo Sonic sin saber que más decir.

"Creo que se lo merece Sonic, después de todo ella destruyo a ese demonio" dijo Tails riendo.

"*Suspiro*, no me ayudes Tails" dijo Sonic.

Honey regreso con una pequeña bolsita en donde tenía las medicinas.

"Ya regrese" dijo Honey mientras se sentaba a un lado de Amy.

"Mira Amy, solo tienes que tomarte estas cada mañana y estas por la noche, y estarás bien muy rápidamente" dijo Honey mientras le mostraba las cajas a Amy.

"Gracias Honey…" dijo Amy.

"¿Mmm?, ¿te sientes mal?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"Si…" dijo Amy fingiendo.

"Pero me has repetido muchas veces que te sientes bien" dijo Honey sorprendida.

"¡Honey!" dijo Amy enojada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Honey.

Amy se acercó a Honey y le susurró al oído.

"¡Ah!, *risita*, pobre Amy, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, quisiera hacerlo, de verdad, pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer" dijo Honey actuando.

"¡E-Eh, ¿Por qué me ven todos así?!" pregunto Sonic nervioso.

Tails, Silver, y Honey veía a Sonic esperando que se ofreciera a cuidar a Amy.

De pronto un doctor se acercó a los chicos.

"(Uff… gracias al cielo)" pensó Sonic.

"Ya tengo noticias de los pacientes, ¿son familiares de ellas?" preguntó el doctor.

Shadow se paró.

"No, solo somos conocidos" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Ya veo, la salud de la paciente Perrigne es muy delicada, tuvimos que hacer una transfusión sanguínea, por suerte la semana pasada fue la campaña de donadores, así que no tuvimos problemas, aún queda esperar; respecto de la paciente Blaze, ya está estable, sin embargo aún no despierta, ella está bien pronto podrán pasar a verla" dijo el doctor.

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Amy y Honey se alegraron al escuchar la noticia de Blaze.

"…" Shadow se quedó muy serio, volvió a sentarse.

"Si hay más cambios les avisare" dijo el doctor para después retirarse.

"Es un alivio, Blaze está bien" dijo Silver muy alegre.

"¿Honey, pasa algo?" preguntó Amy.

"(Perrigne… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?)" pensaba Honey.

"¿Hola, Honey?" dijo Amy.

"No es nada, es solo que me alegra que Blaze ya está bien" dijo Honey con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXIV.


	28. Capitulo 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

En una sala oscura, se encontraban cinco personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa con forma de pentágono, en el centro de la mesa había un monitor holográfico que mostraba varias imágenes.

"¿Le disparaste a Perrigne, pero no te cercioraste de que estuviera muerta?" preguntó el consejero de GUN más viejo.

"Vamos nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, la bala la atravesó, por favor, ¿Cómo pueden pensar que está viva?" pregunto Salamandra de manera presuntuosa.

"Se supone que eres un poderoso demonio, ¿Por qué no mataste a los agentes Shadow y Rouge también?" pregunto otro miembro del consejo.

"Bah… les subestime, no volverá a pasar la próxima vez que me los encuentre" dijo Salamandra muy molesto.

"Eso si hay próxima vez, los agentes deben de estar buscando la manera de sacarnos a la luz, si eso ocurre, todos nosotros estaremos perdidos" dijo otro miembro del consejo.

"Tenemos que ser más meticulosos, para nuestro nuevo plan hay que tomar en cuenta el siguiente factor, Perrigne sigue viva" dijo el miembro del consejo más viejo.

Los demás consejeros comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

"No es posible, Salamandra dijo que la había matado" dijo un miembro del consejo.

"Si, lo dijo, pero no nos consta que esté muerta, ¿o sí?, Salamandra claramente dijo que los agentes Shadow y Rouge se la habían llevado en la aeronave" dijo el miembro del consejo más viejo.

"Tenemos que matarlos cuanto antes" dijo un miembro del consejo.

"No será posible, ya que Perrigne nos obligó a sentenciar a trabajo forzado para GUN a los agentes, no podemos sentenciarlos a algo diferente" dijo el miembro del consejo más viejo.

"¿Qué haremos entonces?" pregunto alarmado un miembro del consejo.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, aún nos quedan las potencias de GUN de los demás continentes, solamente la base central de GUN e isla prisión han sido destruidas, además ya hemos recabado los fondos necesarios para reconstruir la base central de GUN, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que volvamos a tener la misma fuerza militar de antes, y respecto de isla prisión, era solo una instalación para encarcelar criminales, eso se soluciona con una ley marcial" dijo un miembro del consejo.

"Me parece muy bien, una vez que tengamos nuestra fuerza militar de nuevo, veremos la manera de entrar a Christmas Island" dijo el consejero más viejo de todos.

"¿Por qué no invadirla ya?, esa pequeña isla no será ningún problema para las fuerzas militares que tenemos ahora" dijo un consejero.

"Esa isla es considerada muy especial por muchas personas, además está protegida por nuestras propias leyes, esa isla es un lugar muy bello, y una invasión implicaría el hecho de destruirla, nos estaríamos echando en nuestra contra a más de medio planeta" dijo el consejero más viejo.

"Es por eso que necesitan tener a toda la potencia armada de GUN, así podrán mitigar cualquier insurrección, y dar un verdadero golpe de estado a nivel mundial" dijo Salamandra muy maliciosamente.

"Vamos Amy, abre bien grande, es hora de tomar tu medicina" dijo Honey mientras sostenía una pequeña cuchara frente a Amy.

"Honey ya no soy una niña" dijo Amy haciendo pucheros.

Honey se puso seria y rápidamente puso la cuchara en la boca de Amy sin previo aviso.

"¡Puaj!" Amy se quejaba por el sabor de la medicina.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" Sonic, Tails y Silver se reían al ver la actitud de Amy.

"¿De qué se ríen?" dijo Amy enojada.

"De nada, de nada…" dijo Sonic moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

Honey guardaba el frasco de jarabe en la bolsa.

"Honey tiene un instinto maternal muy agradable" dijo Tails alegremente.

"¿Instinto maternal?" se preguntó Honey.

"Si ahora que Tails lo dice me ha dado esa impresión cuando te vi por primera vez con Amy" dijo Sonic.

"Eso debe ser porque Honey es muy agradable, es muy buena persona" dijo Silver sonriendo.

"(Silver…)" pensó Honey sonrojada.

"La maestra Honey siempre ha cuidado de mí, no hay nada de que sorprenderse" dijo Amy.

"Que suerte tienes Amy" dijo Tails.

La puerta principal del hospital se abrió, era Rouge, se dirigió a la recepción a preguntar sobre Perrigne.

"Hay un amigo de esa paciente está en la sala de espera, el doctor no debería tardar en darles noticias" dijo la recepcionista.

"Gracias" dijo Rouge para después dirigirse a la sala de espera.

Rouge se sorprendió al ver a Sonic y los demás en la sala de espera junto a Shadow.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Rouge mientras se acercaba.

"Rouge" dijo Silver sorprendido.

"Rouge que bueno que estas bien, escuchamos lo del ataque de la base central de GUN, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" dijo Amy.

"Estoy bien" dijo Rouge, después se dirigió al frente de Shadow.

"¿Cómo está la consejera?" pregunto Rouge.

"El doctor me ha dicho que mejor, pero aún hay que esperar" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"¿Consejera?" pregunto Sonic.

"¿Ustedes porque están aquí?" pregunto Rouge.

"Un demonio nos atacó, estaba controlando a Blaze, por suerte logramos destruirlo, pero Blaze resulto lastimada" dijo Silver.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Rouge.

"El doctor nos ha dicho que sí, pero aún no despierta" dijo Silver.

"Me da gusto que este bien, espero que despierte pronto" dijo Rouge.

"(Consejera…)" pensaba Honey.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí Rouge?" preguntó Silver.

"Estoy aquí por una colega de trabajo, al igual que Shadow" dijo Rouge.

Rouge se sentó a un lado de Shadow.

"Shadow de verdad espero que la consejera se mejore" dijo Rouge.

"No nos conviene que muera, con la ayuda de una consejera de GUN podríamos limpiar al consejo de GUN de esos malditos parásitos" dijo Shadow.

"No seas tan frio Shadow, no es una cuestión de conveniencia, ella nos ayudó, a veces eres muy cruel" dijo Rouge molesta.

"Mph" Shadow se molestó y no dijo nada más.

Honey se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shadow y Rouge.

Shadow la vio fijamente con su cara de enfado, mientras que Rouge la veía sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa Honey?" pregunto Rouge.

"Esa… consejera de GUN… ¿su nombre es Perrigne Bey Hart?" pregunto Honey triste.

"Si, así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Rouge sorprendida.

"¿Qué le paso?, ¿no está muy grave verdad?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"Bueno… ella recibió un tiro… perdió mucha sangre, Shadow la trajo a este hospital ya que él es capaz de correr a grandes velocidades" dijo Rouge.

"¿Cómo esta Perrigne?" pregunto Honey más preocupada aun, esta vez se dirigía a Shadow.

"El doctor me ha dicho que le hicieron una trasfusión de sangre, que había que esperar el diagnostico" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"… Gracias" dijo Honey triste, para después irse.

"Espera Honey, ¿la conoces de algo?" pregunto Rouge.

"… Si… lo siento necesito salir un poco" dijo Honey mientras se dirigía a la salida del hospital.

Rouge se quedó parada viendo como salía Honey.

"¿La conoce?... ahora que recuerdo ella era agente de GUN, supongo que conoció a la consejera Perrigne" dijo Rouge.

"No me importa" dijo Shadow.

Rouge volvió a sentarse en su lugar; Amy vio a Honey salir del hospital.

"(¿Maestra Honey?)" se preguntó Amy, intento seguir a Honey pero se sentía muy mal como para pararse y caminar detrás de Honey.

Silver vio preocupado a Honey, decidió seguirla fuera del hospital, Sonic y Tails discutían sobre como buscar la base de Eggman.

"Espero que Blaze despierte pronto, necesitamos buscar la base de Eggman lo más rápido posible" dijo Sonic.

"Ayer buscamos en una gran parte de la zona este, estoy seguro de que su base debe de estar en el continente del este, no tardaremos mucho en encontrar su base" dijo Tails.

Shadow escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación de Sonic y Tails.

"Shadow, ¿esos dos piensan ir por Eggman?..." pregunto Rouge.

"Eso parece" dijo Shadow.

"¿Sabes?, creo que podrían ser de gran ayuda en nuestra misión" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sonic y Tails.

"¿Mmm?" Sonic se sorprendió al ver a Shadow frente a él.

"¿Para qué buscan a Eggman?" pregunto Shadow.

"Necesitamos ver que es lo que trama ahora, además queremos saber qué es lo que sabe sobre los demonios antiguos" dijo Sonic.

"Rouge y yo sabemos en dónde está la base de Eggman" dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"¡¿En serio?!" pregunto Tails alegre.

"Así es, íbamos a iniciar una misión especial de GUN, y quizá necesitemos su ayuda" dijo Shadow.

"¿Sabes que es lo que trama Eggman ahora?" pregunto Sonic.

"No lo sabemos, pero él fue el culpable del ataque a la base central de GUN" dijo Shadow.

"¡Lo sabía ese viejo bigotón!" dijo Sonic molesto.

"Escucha Sonic, es vital para nosotros rescatar unos archivos digitales que robo de GUN, es nuestra principal misión, así que no se te ocurra actuar sin preguntarnos antes, tienes la costumbre de hacer pedazos las bases de Eggman" dijo Shadow.

"Tendremos que trabajar contigo y Rouge, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sonic.

"Así es, entre más ayuda tengamos será mejor" dijo Shadow.

"Vaya Shadow, esto es toda una sorpresa, la forma de vida perfecta pidiendo ayuda" dijo Sonic bromeando.

"Mph, haz lo que te digo" dijo Shadow.

"¿Tu sabes algo de los demonios antiguos?, porque nuestra principal preocupación no es precisamente Eggman" dijo Sonic.

"Por eso queremos los archivos de GUN que Eggman robo, en esos archivos hay mucha información sobre esos demonios" dijo Shadow.

"Ya veo, ayudaremos, ¿no es así Tails?" pregunto Sonic confiado.

"Puedes apostarlo, lo único que queremos es parar con esta locura de los demonios" dijo Tails.

Shadow no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su lugar.

"Espera Shadow, ¿no sería mejor empezar cuanto antes?, seguro que Blaze entenderá el hecho de que no estemos aquí" dijo Sonic.

"No es por ella que estoy aquí, en cuanto tenga noticias de la consejera actuaremos" dijo Shadow serio.

"¿Qué consejera?" pregunto Sonic.

"Consejera de GUN, un militar de alto rango, a la cual necesitamos para que nos dé más información" dijo Shadow.

"Ya veo, espero que se mejore" dijo Sonic.

Shadow se sentó en su lugar.

"Eso fue inteligente Shadow, debiste odiar hacer eso" dijo Rouge con un tono de voz juguetón.

"Así los datos de GUN estarán protegidos, y no destruirán la base antes de que podamos recuperarlos" dijo Shadow serio.

"(Perrigne… tienes que estar bien… hace mucho que no te veo…)" pensaba Honey nostálgica mientras recordaba.

-Recuerdo-

Una pequeña Honey corría por un jardín lleno de niños, jugaba con un pequeño oso polar, un patito con una mascada en el cuello, y una comadreja con dos pistolas de juguete.

"¡Fang atrápanos si puedes!" gritaba Bean mientras corría alegremente.

"¡Yo soy el comisario, y atrapare a los delincuentes!" dijo Fang mientras disparaba los corchos de sus pistolas de juguete.

Todos se divertían mucho, cerca de allí en un árbol, estaba sentado un pequeño niño pantera leyendo un libro.

"Vamos Kain, ¿Por qué no juegas con tus amigos?" pregunto una perrita con un vestido azul mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kain.

"No me gusta jugar con esos barbaros" dijo Kain sin apartar la vista de su libro.

"Es bueno leer, pero también es bueno jugar con los demás niños de vez en cuando" dijo la perrita con una sonrisa.

"Esos niños lo único que hacen es molestarme" dijo Kain molesto.

"Claro que no, Honey, Bark, Bean y Fang te quieren mucho, ellos son tus amigos" dijo la perrita.

"…" Kain no dijo nada.

"Vamos, preguntémosles si podemos jugar con ellos" dijo la perrita.

"¿Usted jugara señorita Perrigne?" pregunto Kain entusiasmado.

"Claro" dijo Perrigne mientras le sonreía gentilmente a Kain.

Kain dejo su libro a un lado, Perrigne lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia Honey y los demás, al verlos Honey, Bark, Bean y Fang dejaron de jugar y se acercaron a Perrigne y Kain.

"¡¿Señorita Perrigne va a jugar con nosotros?!" pregunto Bean muy emocionado.

"¿Podemos?" pregunto Perrigne alegremente.

"¡Pero por supuesto que sí!" dijo Bark emocionado.

"¿Tenemos que jugar con el molesto de Kain también?" pregunto Fang algo desilusionado.

"¡Oye, Kain no es molesto!" dijo Honey enojada.

"Ya, ya… jugaremos con los dos" dijo Fang.

"*Risita*, ¿a qué quieren jugar niños?" preguntó Perrigne.

"¡¿Qué tal a las escondidas?!" sugirió Bean.

"No creo que sea buena idea, la vez pasada dejaron de buscar al pobre de Kain y duro dos días escondido en la copa de ese árbol" dijo Honey con una carita de inocencia.

"¿Entonces qué tal a los encantados?" preguntó Bark.

"¡Esa me parece una buena idea!" dijo Perrigne alegre.

"¡Si encantados!" dijo Honey entusiasmada.

"¿Saben las reglas verdad?" preguntó Kain.

"Si solo tocas a alguien y queda encantado ¿no?" preguntó Honey.

"No… tienen que elegir quien está encantado, y esa persona debe tocar a otra para encantarlo, y pasarse el encanto, quien se quede con el encanto al final de cierto tiempo pierde" dijo Kain.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos sabelotodo" dijo Bean.

"Pues yo no lo sabía" dijo Honey.

"Muy bien, pues yo digo que el encantado sea Kain" dijo Bark.

"Yo también" dijo Fang.

"Y yo" dijo Bean.

"Pero… yo…" dijo Kain inseguro.

Bark, Bean y Fang comenzaron a correr.

"Lo siento Kain" dijo Honey mientras corría detrás de Bark, Bean y Fang.

"Siempre me toca lo peor" dijo Kain molesto.

"Vamos Kain, esto puede ser divertido, vamos encántame, seré yo quien comience, ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Perrigne sonriendo.

"¡Esta bien!" dijo Kain mas emocionado.

Kain corrió hacia Perrigne, la toco y dijo encantada muy fuerte para después salir corriendo.

"¡Ay me encanto, ya verán, los atrapare a todos!" dijo Perrigne contenta mientras corría detrás de los demás chicos.

Jugaron por horas, hasta que al final no pudieron más, Perrigne se sentó en el árbol en que estaba Kain, los demás niños se sentaron junto a ella.

"¡Señorita Perrigne, léanos un cuento por favor!" dijo un niño.

"¡Si, si, un cuento!" los demás niños estaban muy entusiasmados.

"Está bien, no hay porque gritar niños, ¿Qué cuento quieren que les lea hoy?" preguntó Perrigne.

"¡Este!" dijo un niño mientras trataba de pasar sobre los otros niños.

"¡No, lea el mío!" decían los demás niños.

"Ya niños, no peleen, leeré este de aquí, ¿está bien Kain?" preguntó Perrigne.

"Ese es mi libro… ¡está bien!" dijo Kain alegremente.

"Muy bien, vamos a ver, el libro se llama el patito feo" dijo Perrigne mientras abría el libro.

Los niños comenzaron a reír, y a burlarse de Kain.

"¡El patito feo leía su biografía!" dijo uno de los niños.

"¡Ya les he dicho que no deben tratarse mal entre ustedes!" dijo Perrigne molesta.

"Lo siento señorita Perrigne" dijo el niño triste.

Perrigne le dirigió una mirada muy cálida al niño y dijo, "no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?" dijo Perrigne con una sonrisa muy cálida.

"¡Si señorita Perrigne!" dijo el niño.

"Kain, si la señorita Perrigne no hubiera dicho nada le hubiera tirado todos sus dientes a ese niño" dijo Honey decidida.

"…" Kain no dijo nada.

Perrigne leyó la historia, para cada personaje inventaba una voz chistosa, y en cada situación hacia sonidos graciosos, los niños reían mucho al escuchar a Perrigne leerles una historia, para cuando Perrigne termino de leer la historia ya había atardecido.

"Muy bien niños es hora de comer, ya saben lo que hay que hacer" dijo Perrigne mientras cerraba el libro.

"¡Hay que lavarse las manos!" dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

"*Risa*, así es, vamos" dijo Perrigne muy alegre.

Los niños corrieron al comedor, Perrigne camino más lentamente.

"Hola amor" dijo un hombre mientras abrazaba a Perrigne.

"¿Terry?" pregunto Perrigne sorprendida.

"Si" dijo Terry mientras abrazaba por detrás a Perrigne.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que no regresarías hasta mañana" dijo Perrigne sorprendida.

"Te veía desde la entrada de Heaven Garden, te ves preciosa cuando estas con todos los niños" dijo Terry.

"Me alegra que estés de vuelta" dijo Perrigne sonrojada.

"Contaba los días para volver a verte, esa revisión de isla prisión tardo menos de lo que pensaba" dijo Terry.

"Me da gusto Terry, no me gusta que estés en ese lugar tan peligroso, estaba preocupada por ti" dijo Perrigne.

"Soy el consejero encargado de esa instalación de GUN, me toco esa labor" dijo Terry pensativo.

"Estábamos a punto de ir a comer, ¿nos acompañas?" pregunto Perrigne con una sonrisa.

"Claro que si amor" dijo Terry.

Perrigne y Terry se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al comedor, cerca de allí Honey, Bark, Bean, Fang y Kain veían todo lo ocurrido.

"*Suspiro*, Kain, ¿Cuándo seamos mayores me dirás amor?" preguntó Honey muy ilusionada.

"¿Pero qué dices?" dijo Kain incómodo.

Bark, Bean y Fang se reían.

"Ustedes no se rían" dijo Kain molesto.

"Lo siento es que es muy gracioso Kain" dijo Bark.

"Si, tú y Honey hacen muy bonita pareja" dijo Bean burlándose.

"Mejor vamos al comedor, o nos quedaremos sin comer" dijo Fang.

"Tiene razón, además me muero de hambre" dijo Bark al notar que su estómago rugía de hambre.

Los demás se rieron al escuchar el estómago de Bark; después caminaron hacia el comedor, pero unos niños le bloquearon el paso a Kain.

"Por tu culpa la señorita Perrigne se molestó conmigo" dijo el niño molesto acompañado de otros tres niños.

"Eso no es problema mío" dijo Kain serio.

"Eres un raro, no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros" dijo uno de los niños muy enojado.

"No lo hare nunca yo no me acerco a la basura" dijo Kain muy molesto.

Los niños comenzaron a empujar a Kain, pero Honey y los demás lo ayudaron.

"¡Oigan, si vuelven a meterse con Kain se las verán conmigo!" dijo Honey muy molesta.

"¿Por qué ayudan a ese fenómeno?" pregunto un niño molesto.

"¡No es un fenómeno, deja de llamarlo así, es nuestro amigo, y es su compañero, ¿ya olvidaron lo que dijo la señorita Perrigne?, todos en Heaven Garden somos hermanos!" dijo Honey muy molesta.

"Está bien, solo porque lo dices tú Honey, pero que lo sepas, nunca aceparemos a Kain como nuestro amigo" dijo el niño muy serio para después irse con sus compañeros.

Kain estaba cabizbajo, Honey se acercó a él, se agacho para verlo a los ojos.

"Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros Kain" dijo Honey muy alegre.

"Vamos a comer, la señorita Perrigne se molestara" dijo Kain para después comenzar a caminar.

Honey y los demás siguieron a Kain, se lavaron las manos al llegar al comedor y pasaron por la revisión de Perrigne y Terry para pasar al comedor.

"Muy bien Honey, eres un ejemplo a seguir siempre eres muy dedicada" dijo Perrigne al ver las manos de Honey limpias.

"*saca lengüita*, siempre tenemos que estar aseados" dijo Honey para después pasar al comedor.

Kain pasó a revisión con Perrigne.

"Hola Kain, vamos a ver… oops parece que te falto por aquí, vamos sígueme" dijo Perrigne mientras llevaba a Kain al lavabo.

"…" Kain no decía nada.

"Primero vamos a mojar nuestras manos" dijo Perrigne mientras mojaba sus manos.

"…" Kain vio como lo hacía Perrigne y la imito.

"Después tomamos el jabón y frotamos en nuestras manos" dijo Perrigne mientras lavaba sus manos con el jabón.

Kain hizo lo mismo que Perrigne.

"Y por último enjuagamos… y listo" dijo Perrigne con una sonrisa.

Kain también enjuago sus manos, después se las mostro a Perrigne.

"¡Muy bien Kain!, no olvides secar tus manos en la toalla" dijo Perrigne mientras le daba una toalla a Kain.

Después de eso Kain paso al comedor, Honey, Bark, Bean y Fang lo esperaban en la mesa, pero Kain decidió irse a comer solo a una mesa vacía.

"¡Oye Kain, ven a comer con nosotros!" grito Honey mientras sacudía sus brazos.

Kain no hizo caso, solo giro la cabeza, ignorando a Honey.

"Vamos amor muero de hambre" dijo Terry quien acompañaba a Perrigne.

"Espera, adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo" dijo Perrigne.

"Está bien, te esperare" dijo Terry sonriendo, para después irse a su mesa.

Perrigne se acercó a Kain, y se sentó junto a él.

"Hola Kain, ¿Por qué estás solo?" preguntó Perrigne.

"Quiero estar solo" dijo Kain.

"…" Perrigne vio a Kain curiosa, después tomo su pequeña mano.

"…" Kain no dijo nada, estaba algo avergonzado.

"Mira a tus amigos un momento" dijo Perrigne mientras veía a Honey y a los demás.

Kain los vio, estaban riendo y jugando, parecían muy divertidos.

"Es bueno que tú también te diviertas un poco, Kain tu eres un niño muy especial, no dejes que esos sentimientos se apoderen de ti" dijo Perrigne preocupada.

"…" Kain veía a Honey y a los demás jugar.

"La felicidad y la amistad son cosas muy bonitas, no puedes sentirlas si estas tu solo, anda vamos con Honey y los demás, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?" dijo Perrigne sonriendo.

"Está bien" dijo Kain.

Perrigne acompaño a Kain a la mesa de Honey y los demás.

"Hola chicos, ¿me preguntaba si dejarían a Kain sentarse con ustedes?" preguntó Perrigne.

"¡Claro que sí, ¿Kain porque no venias?!" pregunto Honey alegremente.

"Yo…" Kain estaba inseguro de que decir.

"Vamos Kain, diviértete con tus amigos" dijo Perrigne.

"Si" dijo Kain mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Honey.

"Trátenlo bien, ¿sí?" dijo Perrigne sonriendo.

"¡Sí!" dijeron Honey, Bark, Bean y Fang al unísono.

"Muy bien, nos vemos después" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Señorita Perrigne cuando va a casarse?" pregunto Honey inocentemente.

"¿E-Eh?... Honey, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?, *risa nerviosa*" dijo Perrigne totalmente nerviosa.

"El señor Terrier es muy bueno con nosotros también, ustedes dos son como nuestros papas" dijo Honey con un aire de nostalgia.

"Honey… no te preocupes por eso, aunque no nos casemos, siempre estaremos aquí para ustedes" dijo Perrigne con una gran sonrisa.

Honey abrazo a Perrigne de repente con mucha fuerza.

"La queremos mucho…" dijo Honey.

Perrigne devolvió el abrazo, "yo también los quiero mucho" dijo Perrigne con mucho cariño.

Kain, Bark, Bean y Fang se unieron al abrazo; después del abrazo grupal Perrigne se dirigió a la mesa junto a Terrier.

"Casi me puse celoso por unos momentos" dijo Terry serio.

"¿Pero qué dices Terry?" preguntó Perrigne.

"Yo también quiero un abrazo" dijo Terry.

"*Risa*, aun eres un niño" dijo Perrigne mientras abrazaba a Terry.

De pronto unos meseros salieron de la puerta de la cocina al fondo del comedor, y comenzaron a servir los platos de comida.

"Gracias" dijo Perrigne mientras el mesero ponía su plato en la mesa.

"No es nada consejera" dijo el mesero.

"Perrigne, te preocupas mucho por ese niño Kain, ¿verdad?" pregunto Terry.

"Si… el pobre no la ha tenido nada fácil" dijo Perrigne triste.

"Lo se… desde que fundaste Heaven Garden, hemos estado ayudando a los niños huérfanos, y él es quien más ha sufrido…" dijo Terry pensativo.

"Pues tú lo ayudaste, el pobre perdió a sus padres desde muy pequeño, víctimas de un asalto, logramos rescatarlo de esos delincuentes que vendían a los niños como si fueran cosas" dijo Perrigne.

"Es por eso que GUN debería trabajar más duro, para evitar que los delincuentes comentan sus crímenes" dijo Terry muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Por eso, y con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, logramos ser consejeros de GUN, es así como podremos cambiar el mundo" dijo Perrigne.

"Me encantas Perrigne, tienes los mismos ideales que yo, incluso eres un poco más soñadora que yo" dijo Terry.

"*Risita*, aquí el soñador eres tú" dijo Perrigne.

Después de que todos los niños comieron se dirigieron a los baños para tomar una ducha e irse a dormir, los varones tenían de chaperón a Terrier, mientras que las niñas tenían a Perrigne.

Después del baño, todos los niños se ponían el pijama y se iban a un enorme dormitorio, cada niño en su cama, Perrigne y Terrier pasaban con cada niño y le daban las buenas noches, jugaban con ellos o les contaban una historia rápida.

"¡Yo quiero caballito!" dijo Honey muy entusiasmada.

"Está bien, pero solo un momento ¿eh?" dijo Terrier.

"¡Sí!" dijo Honey muy animada.

"Y así el niño y su papa vivieron juntos para siempre felices" dijo Perrigne cerrando el libro, estaba sentada en la cama de Kain.

"Gracias por el cuento" dijo Kain.

"No hay de que, ya es hora de dormir, mañana será otro día para jugar" dijo Perrigne alegremente.

"Si" dijo Kain cerrando los ojos.

Perrigne se acercó a la frente de Kain y le dio un tierno beso, después se fue con los demás niños.

Al terminar de acostar a todos los niños, Perrigne y Terrier salieron del dormitorio.

"Buenas noches Terry" dijo Perrigne.

"Buenas noches Perrigne" dijo Terry.

Perrigne se disponía a irse.

"Espera Perrigne, ven" dijo Terry.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Perrigne sorprendida.

"Acércate un poco" dijo Terry.

"Perrigne se acercó a Terry.

"Un poco más, quiero decirte algo" dijo Terry.

"…" Perrigne se acercó inocentemente a Terry hasta quedar frente a él.

Terry beso a Perrigne rápidamente en la boca, Perrigne se sorprendió mucho, pero al final cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar.

"Ahora sí puedo ir a dormir tranquilo" dijo Terry.

"Que tengas dulces sueños" dijo Perrigne sonrojada.

"Ji, ji, ji, ¿ya han visto?, ellos dos se van a casar" dijo Honey mientras se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio.

"Eww, solo espero que no hagan eso delante de nosotros" dijo Bark.

"Si" dijo Bean y Fang.

Y así pasaron muchos días de diversión, en ocasiones Perrigne y Terrier tenían que salir por asuntos del consejo, pero dejaban a cargo a las nanas del Heaven Garden, ellas se encargaban de dar clases a los niños, cuidarlos y sacarlos a jugar por las tardes.

Hasta que un día varios soldados de GUN rodearon Heaven Garden.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Perrigne muy seria.

"Son órdenes del consejo" dijo el soldado.

"¿Ordenes del consejo?, ¿Qué ordenes?" preguntó Perrigne.

"El consejo ha aprobado una iniciativa para crear los programas soldados perfectos, estamos aquí por órdenes del consejo" dijo el soldado.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Heaven Garden con esos proyectos?" pregunto Perrigne muy seria.

"Lo siento esa es información reservada" dijo el soldado.

"¡Yo también soy miembro del consejo, exijo que me diga en este momento que es lo que hacen aquí!" dijo Perrigne molesta.

"¡Perrigne!" dijo Terrier mientras se acercaba a Perrigne.

"¿Terry?, ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Perrigne preocupada.

"Lo siento… intente detener a los demás consejeros pero fue inútil, aprobaron esos malditos programas de entrenamiento militar para crear soldados de elite" dijo Terry.

"No… entonces ellos están aquí… para…" dijo Perrigne asustada.

"Así es, están aquí para llevarse a los niños con aptitudes sobresalientes de estas instalaciones" dijo un hombre perro maduro.

"Bernard… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Perrigne seria al ver al consejero Bernard salir de entre los soldados de GUN.

"Soy el encargado de ejecutar los programas aprobados por el consejo de GUN, gracias a ti, tenemos un lugar de estudio para los niños con aptitudes sobresalientes, seguro que serán unos soldados esplendidos" dijo Bernard con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Yo no funde Heaven Garden para eso, no se atrevan a acercarse a los niños!" dijo Perrigne muy molesta.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer consejera, los programas ya fueron aceptados, si te reúsas a cooperar, entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza" dijo Bernard.

"Espera Bernard, no hay necesidad de hacer eso" dijo Terrier muy serio.

"Entonces apártense, nos llevaremos a los niños" dijo Bernard.

"¡No dejare que entren!" dijo Perrigne molesta interponiéndose en el paso de los soldados.

"Perrigne, no hay nada que podamos hacer, por favor, no quiero que te lastimen" dijo Terrier.

"Terry… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" pregunto Perrigne molesta.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, soldados traigan a los niños seleccionados por el consejo, sin importar quien se interponga" dijo Bernard.

"¡Si señor!" los soldados de GUN entraron a Heaven Garden.

"¡Espera Bernard, no lo hagas!" dijo Terrier, pero fue inútil.

Los soldados hicieron a un lado a Perrigne, tirándola al suelo, entraron a al edificio de Heaven Garden y sacaron a varios niños, entre ellos iban Honey, Bark, Bean, Fang y Kain, así como varios más.

"Perrigne, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Terrier mientras ayudaba a Perrigne a levantarse del suelo.

"No dejes que lo hagan… por favor Terry…" dijo Perrigne mientras varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"… Lo siento Perrigne… no puedo hacer nada…" dijo Terry resignado.

"No…" dijo Perrigne mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Terry, llorando.

"¡Suéltenme, ¿a dónde me llevan?!" gritaba Honey mientras forcejeaba para que los soldados la soltaran, sin éxito.

Los niños eran sacados de Heaven Garden uno por uno, Perrigne no tenía el valor para verlos, estaba destrozada.

Al final se llevaron a varios niños de Heaven Garden, cuando terminaron, los solados de GUN junto a Bernard se fueron del lugar, dejando a Heaven Garden muy solitario.

"No pude hacer nada… ¡no pude hacer nada!" gritaba Perrigne impotente.

"Perdóname Perrigne… intente detener al consejo, pero al final se impusieron… por favor, perdóname" decía Terrier mientras abrazaba a Perrigne.

Los proyectos de GUN para crear soldados de elite fracasaban uno a uno, los niños de los proyectos no podían sobrevivir a tales entrenamientos tan exigentes, al enterarse de la muerte de los niños Perrigne quedo destrozada, no quería ver a nadie, su personalidad cambio mucho, se hizo más fría y distante, tuvo problemas con Terrier, se distanciaron un tiempo, después supo que uno de los proyectos de GUN había tenido éxito, el proyecto Fith Faction, se enteró de quienes estaban en ese proyecto, se alegró mucho al saber que Honey, Kain, Bark, Bean y Fang estaban en ese proyecto, pero, Perrigne no tenía el valor para visitarlos, temía que le reprochasen lo ocurrido en Heaven Garden.

Con el tiempo, Kain y los demás olvidaron a Perrigne, sin embargo Honey aun la recordaba.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Honey volvió en sí, delgadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Silver se acercó a Honey preocupado.

"¿Honey?, ¿estás bien, porque estas llorando?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

Honey se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

"No es nada, salí del hospital muy rápido y el aire de aquí fuera me hizo lagrimear un poco" dijo Honey.

Silver la vio fijamente.

"¿Por qué saliste del hospital así?" preguntó Silver.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, de un momento a otro saliste del hospital sin decir nada" dijo Silver.

"Yo… me sentí un poco mal, pero ya estoy mejor" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"Me alegra oír eso, estaba preocupado por ti" dijo Silver.

Los dos estaban parados ahí sin decirse nada.

"…" Silver veía a Honey sin decir nada.

"(… ¿Por qué me haces más difícil olvidarte…?)" pensaba Honey.

"Ya solo falta uno de esos demonios, quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes" dijo Silver.

"Si… Sonic y los demás deben tener un plan para acabar con ese último demonio" dijo Honey.

"Eso espero, entre más rápido acabemos con él, más rápido regresaremos a estar tranquilos de nuevo" dijo Silver.

"¿Por qué no entramos al hospital?, ya estoy mejor" dijo Honey.

"Claro" contesto Silver.

Los dos entraron al hospital, se dirigieron a la sala de espera, en donde estaba un doctor esperándolos.

"Ya están aquí" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Silver.

"¿Fue usted quien trajo a la paciente Blaze?" preguntó el doctor.

"Si, fui yo" dijo Silver.

"Ya ha despertado, pueden pasar a verla, aunque se le pregunto quién la había traído al hospital pero no supo responder" dijo el doctor.

"Ya veo… ¿ya podemos pasar a verla?" preguntó Silver.

"Si, acompáñenme" dijo el doctor.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Honey y Silver siguieron al doctor, entraron a la habitación en donde tenían internada a Blaze.

En la cama estaba recostada Blaze, viendo hacia la ventana, tenía una bata puesta y un conector de suero en su muñeca.

"Blaze…" dijo Silver feliz al ver a Blaze despierta.

Blaze se giró para ver quien había dicho su nombre, se sorprendió mucho al ver a tantas personas en su habitación.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada estaba sorprendida.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó Silver.

"… ¿Q-Quien eres tú?" pregunto Blaze nerviosa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Silver confundido.

"… Estoy en el hospital… pero… no logro acordarme de nada…" decía Blaze mientras se forzaba para recordar.

"Blaze somos nosotros, tus amigos, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver…" dijo Sonic pero paro al ver que Blaze no comprendía nada.

"Mmm, déjenme examinarla" dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a Blaze.

"Voy a aplicarte unas pruebas, por favor necesito que las contestes" dijo el doctor.

"Aquí están las pruebas que pidió doctor" dijo una enfermera mientras le entregaba unas hojas al doctor.

"Adelante, rellena el circulo con el lápiz, en la respuesta indicada" dijo el doctor.

Blaze tomo las hojas y comenzó a contestar, además el doctor tenía unas láminas en las manos con radiografías.

"Listo" dijo Blaze, para después entregarle las hojas al doctor.

El doctor las reviso, al terminar de revisar las hojas, se dirigió con los chicos y hablo en voz baja.

"Lo siento, pensé que una terapia de impresión tendría efecto en ella para recuperarse, pero no funciono, no podía decirles que ella perdió la memoria, eso le resta efectividad a la terapia, perdió su memoria a causa de un trauma muy fuerte que sufrió recientemente, la mente bloquea ese recuerdo de una forma tan drástica que hace que la persona pierda todos sus recuerdos, solo recuerdan conceptos básicos, el habla y algunas experiencias pero solo de manera empírica.

"¿No recuerda nada?" preguntó Silver.

"Nada, y no podría darles un diagnóstico acertado de cuando recuperara la memoria, he visto pacientes que la recuperan un día después y otros que jamás la recuperan" dijo el doctor.

Silver apretó sus puños de rabia.

"Es todo culpa de esos demonios…" dijo Silver muy molesto.

"¿Doctor, que podemos hacer?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Solo traten de que no se fuerce demasiado en recordar las cosas, puede ocasionarle ansiedad, cuiden que tome los medicamentos que le receto el psiquiatra para mantenerla tranquila, tarde o temprano acabara recordando las cosas, si regresa a su ambiente cotidiano" dijo el doctor.

"¿Cómo te sientes Blaze?" preguntó Silver.

"Me siento bien" dijo Blaze.

"Ya puedo darla de alta en cualquier momento, solo necesito que alguien se haga cargo de ella" dijo el doctor.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Silver.

"Claro, será mejor que dejemos sola a la paciente, en unos momentos más vendrá el psiquiatra para darle un tratamiento rápido final y después podrán retirarse" dijo el doctor.

"Bien" dijo Silver.

Todos salieron de la habitación, y volvieron a la sala de espera, a excepción de Silver, quien acompaño al doctor para firmar la tutela médica sobre Blaze.

"Con eso será suficiente, usted se hará cargo de la paciente Blaze hasta su completa recuperación, ¿ha entendido?" preguntó el doctor.

"Si, yo me hare cargo" dijo Silver.

Después de eso Silver regreso a la sala de espera, allí aguardaría hasta que Blaze saliera para llevarla a casa.

"Silver, ¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Amy.

"Quizá, si llego a necesitar ayuda te lo pediré, pero primero tienes que mejorarte Amy" dijo Silver.

"Creo que si" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"Blaze y Silver no podrán ayudarnos, seremos solo Shadow, Rouge, tu y yo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Crees que sea difícil?" preguntó Tails.

"Ya hemos tratado con Eggman muchas veces, creo que hasta yo solo sería suficiente" dijo Sonic.

"Maestra Honey… estoy preocupada por esa misión que Shadow le propuso a Sonic" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué misión?" preguntó Honey.

"Piensan detener a Eggman en su base, creo que será muy peligroso… quiero pedirte un favor" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Amy.

"Quiero que vayas con ellos" dijo Amy.

"… ¿Pero quién cuidara de ti?, estas enferma Amy, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti" dijo Honey preocupada.

"No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien… ya no quiero volver a decir que no soy una niña" dijo Amy.

"*Risita*, está bien Amy, acompañare a Sonic y a los demás en esa misión" dijo Honey.

"Gracias" dijo Amy.

"No nos conocemos bien, y no sé qué habilidades tengas, ¿estas segura de querer hacer lo que Amy te pidió?, será peligroso" dijo Sonic serio.

"Estoy segura Sonic, espero serles de ayuda" dijo Honey muy segura de sí misma.

"Ahora solo hay que ver qué opina Shadow, ya sabes cómo es" dijo Sonic.

"Está bien" dijo Honey.

Sonic y Honey se dirigieron con Shadow para hablar de la misión.

"Shadow, ya conoces a Honey, ella quiere venir con nosotros a la misión de la que me hablaste hace unos momentos" dijo Sonic.

"Solo iremos quienes ya había dicho" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Pero podría ser de gran ayuda" dijo Sonic.

"No diré nada más, solo iremos nosotros" dijo Shadow un poco molesto.

"¡Shadow!" dijo Amy molesta.

"…" Shadow vio a Amy sorprendido.

"¡¿Por qué Honey no puede ir?!" pregunto Amy molesta.

"No necesitamos a tanta gente, además no sé qué habilidades tiene, podría ponerse en peligro innecesariamente" dijo Shadow.

"Si es una misión tan difícil, necesitaran ayuda de más personas, y respecto de las habilidades de Honey te aseguro que te será de mucha ayuda" dijo Amy molesta.

"…" Shadow se puso a pensar un momento.

"¿Y?" preguntó Amy.

"Está bien" dijo Shadow.

"Gracias" dijo Amy satisfecha.

"Perdón Shadow, a veces Amy es muy necia, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarlos" dijo Honey.

"Muy bien, cuando estemos listos para ir, te explicare los detalles" dijo Shadow.

"Si" contesto Honey entusiasmada.

El doctor que atendía a Perrigne se acercó con Shadow.

"Señor Shadow, tengo noticias sobre la paciente Perrigne" dijo el doctor.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Shadow.

"La paciente Perrigne se recuperara, pero hay una mala noticia" dijo el médico.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada esperando que el doctor continuara.

"La paciente Perrigne no podrá volver a caminar… su columna resulto dañada por el disparo… no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarla…" dijo el doctor.

"Ya veo… ¿pero vivirá?" pregunto Shadow.

"Si, su recuperación es casi milagrosa, su deseo por vivir es muy grande, eso le ha ayudado a soportar" dijo el doctor.

"¿Podemos pasar a verla?" pregunto Honey muy decaída.

"Claro, solo que me gustaría que no entraran más de dos personas" dijo el doctor.

"Ya..." dijo Honey pensativa.

"¿Honey, que pasa?" pregunto Rouge.

"Conozco a la consejera, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, quisiera verla" dijo Honey.

"Bueno… quizá puedas tomar mi lugar, pasa con Shadow, a él le dirá los detalles de la misión, y tu podrás volver a verla" dijo Rouge.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Honey ilusionada.

"Claro, Shadow me dirá los detalles de la misión después" dijo Rouge.

"Gracias Rouge" dijo Honey muy agradecida.

"No es nada" dijo Rouge.

"Vamos" dijo Shadow muy serio.

Shadow y Honey siguieron al doctor a la habitación en donde estaban atendiendo a Perrigne.

"Aquí esta, los dejo solos para que hablen con ella, si necesitan algo por favor díganmelo" dijo el doctor.

"Gracias doctor" dijo Honey.

El doctor salió de la habitación; Perrigne estaba en la cama con un respirador artificial, con los ojos entreabiertos, algo débil.

"Perrigne…" dijo Honey triste al ver a Perrigne en la cama en esas condiciones.

Shadow se acercó a Perrigne, se paró a un lado de la cama junto a Perrigne.

"Consejera, espero instrucciones para la misión" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Agente Shadow… lamento el retraso… las instrucciones de la misión siguen siendo las mismas que las que te di en la carpeta en isla prisión… confió en tu juicio para cualquier imprevisto o cambio de circunstancias en la misión" dijo Perrigne débilmente y haciendo muchas pausas.

"Entendido… pensaba incluir a varias personas en la misión, en total seremos cinco personas en la misión" dijo Shadow.

"Creo… que entre más personas ayuden… más oportunidad de éxito tendrás…" dijo Perrigne.

"Muy bien consejera, me retiro por ahora, le informare sobre los resultados de la misión cuando regresemos" dijo Shadow.

"Me parece muy bien Shadow… tengan cuidado…" dijo Perrigne.

Shadow se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, al pasar junto a Honey murmuro algo como, "date prisa", pero Honey no escucho bien, prestaba mucha atención a Perrigne.

Honey se acercó lentamente a Perrigne, estaba triste y emocionada a la vez, tomo una silla que había en una esquina de la habitación del hospital y se sentó.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Perrigne débilmente.

"Señorita Perrigne… ¿me recuerda…?... soy Honey…" dijo Honey nerviosamente.

"… Honey…" dijo Perrigne muy nostálgica.

"Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver…" dijo Honey tratando de contener el llanto.

"… En todos estos años… nunca te visite… nunca intente comunicarme contigo, ni con tus otros amigos… perdóname Honey, por mi culpa tu vida estuvo en peligro… por el uso de niños de Heaven Garden en esos proyectos aprobados por GUN…" dijo Perrigne mientras que de sus ojos entreabiertos salían lagrimas que se escurrían hasta llegar a su almohada.

"Señorita Perrigne… nosotros… en ningún momento la culpamos por lo ocurrido en Heaven Garden… sabemos que usted nos quería mucho y que no dejaría que nos ocurriera nada, la culpa de todo esto no es suya…" dijo Honey mientras tomaba la mano de Perrigne.

"Honey… gracias…" dijo Perrigne.

Honey comenzó a llorar también, se descansó su cabeza a un lado de Perrigne.

"Lamento que tengas que verme en estas condiciones…" dijo Perrigne.

Honey sacudió su cabeza negando, Perrigne puso la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Honey y comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

"¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?... no volví a saber nada de ti desde que abandonaste ese escuadrón de elite de GUN…" dijo Perrigne.

"Decidí desertar de GUN… al igual que todos mis amigos" dijo Honey.

"¿Sabes algo de ellos?" preguntó Perrigne.

"Aún sigo en contacto con ellos… a excepción de Kain…" dijo Honey.

"Kain… ¿Dónde podrá estar?" se preguntó Perrigne.

"No lo sé…" dijo Honey sintiéndose muy mal por mentir.

"Me gustaría volver a verlos todos juntos, como antes, en Heaven Garden…" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Cómo está el señor Terrier?" preguntó Honey.

"…" Perrigne no respondió, se quedó cayada un momento, respiro hondo y luego dijo, "el murió hace ya algunos años… en un accidente aéreo…" dijo Perrigne triste.

"No… lo siento mucho…" dijo Honey triste.

"*Suspiro*, íbamos a casarnos, estábamos comprometidos, pero tuvo que salir de viaje de urgencia por algunas peticiones de la base del sur… su avión fallo y cayó en el mar…" dijo Perrigne.

"Lo recuerdo… él era muy atento y cariñoso con usted… siempre lo recordaremos" dijo Honey.

"Siempre…" dijo Perrigne nostálgica.

Honey se paró, dispuesta a irse.

"Me tengo que ir… ayudare en esa misión que le asigno a Shadow" dijo Honey.

"Aunque quisiera que no lo hicieras… sé que eres una gran soldado, con tu ayuda la misión no fallara…" dijo Perrigne.

"Regresare después para que me cuente todo lo que ha pasado, podemos platicar mejor una vez que se recupere" dijo Honey.

"Honey, ten mucho cuidado… hay algo que debes saber… por ahora no confíes en nadie más de GUN, solamente en los agentes Shadow y Rouge, en nadie más, tengo razones para creer que GUN planea algo, algo muy grande, quizá un golpe de estado, no estoy segura, eso lo sabré después de analizar los datos que me traigan al término de la misión" dijo Perrigne.

"No la decepcionare" dijo Honey muy segura de si misma.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXV.


	29. Capitulo 26

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Honey salió de la habitación en donde estaba internada Perrigne, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente al salir, de inmediato se dirigió a la sala de espera, en donde estaban Sonic y los demás.

"(Siento mucha rabia… el consejo de GUN… quienes resulten culpables de todo lo que le ha ocurrido a la señorita Perrigne… ¡no tendré compasión con ellos!)" pensó Honey mientras fruncía el ceño por la rabia que la invadía.

Honey llego a la sala de espera, al verla los demás se acercaron a ella.

"Has tardado" dijo Shadow molesto.

"Perdón, no volverá a ocurrir" dijo Honey.

"Shadow ya me ha contado todo, las instrucciones de la misión siguen tal cual, pero… hay algo que me preocupa" dijo Rouge pensativa.

"La consejera Perrigne" dijo Honey seria sin pensárselo dos veces.

"No podemos dejarla aquí, cuando los del consejo de GUN sepan que ella está en este hospital, intentaran por todos los medios matarla" dijo Rouge algo preocupada.

Sonic se puso a pensar, rascándose la barbilla, mientras que Tails trataba también de encontrar alguna solución.

"Necesitamos alguien que cuide de ella" dijo Sonic.

"¿Pero quién?" se preguntó Tails.

"Knuckles… nah, no es buena idea… el equipo Chaotix… ¡eso es!" dijo Sonic chasqueando los dedos al final.

"¿Equipo Chaotix?" pregunto Honey curiosa.

"Pero Sonic… quizás tengan trabajo…" dijo Tails algo desanimado.

"Vale la pena llamarles para verlo, aquí afuera había un teléfono público, llamare desde allí" dijo Sonic.

"Espera, este equipo chaotix… ¿son buenos?" pregunto Honey algo desconfiada.

"¿Buenos?" pregunto Sonic al no entender bien la pregunta de Honey.

"Me refiero a si se les puede confiar algo así, si no suele fallar mucho en sus trabajos" dijo Honey seria.

"Que yo sepa, nunca han fallado en sus trabajos" dijo Sonic pensativo.

"…" Honey no se veía muy segura.

"Ahora vuelvo, los llamare" dijo Sonic para después salir del hospital.

Sonic regreso más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, todos lo veían con asombro.

"Umm… Tails… ¿Cuál era el número de los chaotix?" dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza.

"*Suspiro*, vamos yo marcare" dijo Tails.

Sonic y Tails salieron del hospital.

"Vamos Honey, los conozco, y confió en ellos, son buenos en lo que hacen" dijo Rouge.

"Si lo dices tú Rouge, entonces confiare en ellos" dijo Honey.

*Beep* *beep*

"¿Hola?, agencia de detectives chaotix, a sus órdenes" contesto Vector.

"¿Vector?, soy Tails" dijo Tails.

"¡¿Tails?!, ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?" pregunto Vector.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo en la agencia?" preguntó Tails.

"Bah, esta semana ha estado muy floja, no hemos tenido muchos trabajos, ¿y ustedes como han estado?" pregunto Vector.

"Pues bien, ¿entonces no tienen ningún trabajo futuro?" preguntó Tails.

"No, ¿necesitas nuestros servicios?, eso sí que sería raro… ¡ah ya se!, seguro quieres que investiguemos a alguna chica!, ¿eh?, vaya que no te conocía así" dijo Vector.

"¡¿Q-Que?!, ¡claro que no!... pero si necesitamos sus… servicios" dijo Tails.

"Mmm… ya veo, parece algo grave, dime que es" dijo Vector.

"Necesitamos que sirvan de guardaespaldas para alguien" dijo Tails.

"¿Guardaespaldas?, somos detectives, no guardaespaldas… pero aun así me parece interesante la idea, continua" dijo Vector.

"Veras, parece que estamos en graves problemas, varios de nosotros tenemos que averiguar que está tramando Eggman, mientras que algunos otros tienen cosas más importantes que atender… así que pensamos en ustedes para que protejan a alguien muy importante" dijo Tails.

"¿Quién?" pregunto Vector curioso.

"Es una consejera de GUN" dijo Tails.

"¿Consejera de GUN?, ya veo un pez gordo del gobierno… ¿pero no se supone que ellos tienen a su propia guarda personal?" pregunto Vector.

"Si, pero las cosas en GUN se han dificultado, Shadow y Rouge me contaron sobre un complot entre los consejeros de GUN, esta consejera de GUN está en contra de ellos, por lo que intentaron matarla ya una vez, pero no lo lograron, por lo que es obvio que intentaran hacerlo de nuevo, no podemos acudir a GUN porque la mayoría del consejo está detrás de todo esto" dijo Tails.

"Mmm… interesante, vamos para halla muchacho, ¿en dónde están?" dijo Vector.

"Estamos en el hospital central de la ciudad" dijo Tails.

"Estaremos allí en unos veinte minutos, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto Vector.

"¿Eso quiere decir que aceptan la misión?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, pero no lo tomaremos como un trabajo, es más bien un favor de amigos, parece que la situación es grave, haremos lo que sea por ayudar… además puede que si todo sale bien, esa consejera nos dé una buena recompensa" dijo Vector con ojos de $$.

"Eh… si, aquí los esperamos" dijo Tails.

*Click*

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Sonic.

"Aceptaron, vienen en camino" dijo Tails.

"Genial, avisemos a los demás" dijo Sonic.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa consejera de GUN Honey?" preguntó Amy.

"Ella cuidaba de mi cuando era pequeña" contesto Honey.

"¡¿En serio?!... ¡Achuu!" dijo Amy dando un estrepitoso estornudo al final.

Honey tomo un pañuelo de su alforja y limpio suavemente la nariz de Amy.

"Si, ya te había contado que yo me crie en un lugar llamado Heaven Garden, ¿no?" dijo Honey.

Amy se sonó la nariz.

"… Si…" dijo Amy engripada.

Honey tiro en un cubo de basura el pañuelo.

"Pues ella es la fundadora de esa casa para niños huérfanos, lo llamo Heaven Garden, y la verdad, por lo menos para mí, sí que era un auténtico paraíso" dijo Honey nostálgica.

"Honey…" dijo Amy al ver a Honey tan ilusionada.

"Allí pase mi infancia, junto a mis amigos, Bark, Bean, Fang… e incluso Kain… la señorita Perrigne siempre jugaba con nosotros, al igual que fu prometido, el señor Terrier… todo era muy agradable, hasta que un día los soldados de GUN aparecieron en Heaven Garden, y nos llevaron a varios niños y a mí, para ponernos en esos estúpidos programas de entrenamiento elite" dijo Honey enfurecida.

"…" Amy no hacía más que escuchar y ver a Honey.

"Aunque… debo admitir… que no sería capaz de haber hecho frente a tantos enemigos en el pasado de no haber sido por esos entrenamientos tan exigentes y crueles, me ayudaron a fortalecerme, a soportar cualquier clase de rigor físico, después me dedique a perfeccionar mis habilidades en artes marciales, nunca fui capaz de usar un arma, es un invento de nosotros los seres vivos, proveniente del rencor hacia nosotros mismos, las artes marciales en cambio, son un camino de perfeccionamiento de nosotros mismos, nos ayuda a crecer como personas" dijo Honey.

"Le agradezco" dijo Amy sorpresivamente.

"…" Honey vio a Amy confundida, no sabía a qué se refería.

"Usted me enseño artes marciales, eso me ayudo como persona… aunque he sido una malagradecida al dejar de usarlas…" dijo Amy.

"No debes preocuparte por eso, las artes marciales se usan cuando la persona así lo cree necesario, y si tu no las has usado no es motivo de reproche ni nada por el estilo, estoy segura de que en situaciones que de verdad lo ameritasen las habrás usado" dijo Honey.

Amy abrió los ojos sorprendida, Honey tenía razón, últimamente y ante la aparición de los demonios antiguos Amy había usado de vuelta las artes marciales que su mentora Honey le había enseñado con tanto esfuerzo, dedicación, paciencia y amor.

"Es por eso Amy, que le debo mucho a la señorita Perrigne, a mi maestro dragón también…" dijo Honey sonriendo.

De pronto un doctor se acercó a los muchachos.

"Señor Silver, la paciente Blaze ya ha sido dada de alta, ya puede abandonar el hospital cuando así lo desee, vendrá en unos momentos acompañada del neurólogo" dijo el doctor.

"Gracias doctor" dijo Silver.

"Ejem… sé que pasan por una situación difícil, nuestra clínica es la más prestigiada de la ciudad, y lo han visto, pero lamentablemente nuestros servicios no son gratuitos, al salir un paciente de nuestra clínica es necesario que sea realizado el pago correspondiente" dijo el doctor.

"Claro, ¿Cuánto hay que pagar?" preguntó Silver.

"Le hare un resumen de los costos, hospitalización, medicamentos, atención por psiquiatra, atención por neurólogo, serán en total…" dijo el doctor haciendo una pausa.

"¿Si?" preguntó Silver.

"Son quinientos veinte y tres mil anillos" dijo el doctor.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Silver con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

"Quinientos veinte y tres mil anillos, ¿Cómo pagara, de contado o a plazos?" preguntó el doctor.

"… Pero no tengo ese dinero…" dijo Silver inconscientemente.

"¿Cómo ha dicho?" preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

"Yo pagare… puede hacer el descuento de esta cuenta, también cargue lo necesario para cubrir el monto de la paciente Perrigne" dijo Honey mientras le daba una tarjeta al médico.

"¿A nombre de quien efectuó el pago?" preguntó el doctor mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

"A nombre de Silver" dijo Honey.

"…" Silver veía sorprendido a Honey.

"Muy bien ahora regreso iré a contabilidad para hacer el cobro" dijo el doctor para después irse.

"Honey, no tenías que hacer eso… ya vería como conseguir ese dinero" dijo Silver.

"No hay ningún problema Silver, ¿sabes?, Blaze también es mi amiga" dijo Honey.

"… Gracias… pero eso es demasiado dinero, ¿cómo alguien podría pagar algo así?" preguntó Silver.

"Míralo por este lado: Blaze va a recuperarse, tuvo la mejor asistencia medica posible, el dinero es lo de menos" dijo Honey.

Sonic y Tails entraron al hospital y se dirigieron con los demás.

"Ya hemos hablado con el equipo chaotix, están en camino" dijo Tails.

"Excelente, con eso bastara" dijo Rouge.

Blaze acompañada de un médico se acercó a los chicos.

"Muy bien, recuerda lo que platicamos, no te esfuerces demasiado, tus recuerdos volverán eventualmente" dijo el médico.

"Si" contesto Blaze algo decaída.

"Bueno, me voy cuídate mucho" dijo el médico para después irse.

"Blaze, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Silver.

"… Bien" dijo Blaze.

"Ya está atardeciendo, definan rápido como nos repartiremos" dijo Shadow.

"¿Mmm?, a que te refieres Shadow?" pregunto Rouge.

"Nosotros cinco iremos a la base de Eggman para cumplir con nuestra misión, pero, ¿Qué harán los demás mientras tanto?, deben estar alertas ante cualquier ataque" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Ya veo, es cierto…" dijo Rouge.

"Yo cuidare de Blaze" dijo Silver.

"¿A dónde la llevaras?" pregunto Shadow.

"… Pues… no lo había pensado, ¿a su casa?" preguntó Silver.

"No es buena idea, y tampoco lo es que la lleves a la tuya, necesitamos un lugar escondido, un lugar en el cual difícilmente sean localizados" dijo Shadow.

"¿Dónde podrá ser ese lugar?" se preguntó Sonic.

"Creo que sé qué lugar será perfecto" dijo Honey.

Todos vieron a Honey curiosos.

"En la región oriental, en la zona montañosa, hay un gran dojo abandonado, nadie se acerca a él porque es casi imposible hacerlo, ese lugar esta hermético debido a la zona montañosa y a la espesa niebla" dijo Honey.

"Vaya, ¿pero si es tan difícil entrar, como haremos para llevar a la consejera allí?" preguntó Tails.

"Fácil, hay un camino secreto que solo yo conozco" dijo Honey.

"¿En ese lugar hay todo lo necesario para la atención medica de la consejera?" pregunto Rouge.

"Si, el dojo era del gran ermitaño dragón, entrene con él hace años, durante el entrenamiento tendría que haber sido hospitalizada varias veces, pero en el dojo había lo necesario para atender cualquier situación médica" dijo Honey.

"¿Seguirá igual?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, antes de morir, mi maestro me heredo el dojo" dijo Honey.

"A mí me parece perfecto" dijo Rouge.

"Si, el equipo chaotix llevara allí a la señorita Perrigne, también me gustaría que Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream y su mama fueran a vivir allí por un tiempo" dijo Honey seria.

"¿Eh?, ¿Por qué todos nosotros?" preguntó Amy.

"(Un golpe de estado por parte de GUN, las palabras de la señorita Perrigne… si sospecha eso entonces debe ser cierto, y si realmente fueran a hacer eso, sería mejor que se escondieran en ese lugar)" pensó Honey.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Shadow sorpresivamente.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Shadow decir eso, Sonic y Tails pensaron que debía haber algo que no les habían dicho para tomar medidas tan drásticas, algo grande que involucraba a GUN iba a suceder, mientras que Silver no entendía nada, y Blaze menos, solo escuchaba atentamente, mientras que Amy solo confió en Honey.

"Así es como lo haremos entonces" dijo Sonic moviéndose la nariz con el dedo pulgar.

"Sonic, por favor ten mucho cuidado…" dijo Amy preocupada.

"… Claro que si Amy" dijo Sonic mostrándose nervioso al principio.

"Solo hay que esperar al equipo chaotix llegue" dijo Rouge.

Cuando de repente las puertas del hospital se abrieron.

"¡Date prisa Charmy!" gritaba Vector mientras entraba.

"¡Ya voy ya voy!" se quejaba Charmy al entrar al hospital.

*Shhh*

La recepcionista del hospital se molestó por el alboroto de Vector y Charmy.

"Lo siento… je, je, je" dijo Vector mientras se acercaba a la recepción.

"No hagan tanto ruido por favor, están en un hospital" dijo la recepcionista.

"¡A mí no me gustan los hospitales!" dijo Charmy.

Vector tomo a Charmy de inmediato cubriéndole la boca, Charmy trataba de soltarse.

"¡Mmm, mmm!" se quejaba Charmy.

"Je, je, disculpa a mi pequeño amigo, es algo ruidoso en ocasiones" dijo Vector.

"¿Qué necesitaba?" pregunto la recepcionista.

"Busco a unos compañeros míos aquí, deben estar en la sala de espera, ¿podría pasar a verlos?" pregunto Vector.

"Si, la sala de espera esta por allí" dijo la recepcionista señalando la sala de espera.

"Oh, muchas gracias" dijo Vector llevándose a Charmy consigo.

"¡Vector!" dijo Tails al ver que Vector se acercaba.

"Hola a todos, buff" dijo Vector al no poder más con Charmy, soltándolo.

"¡Oye no vuelvas a hacer eso!" dijo Charmy molesto.

"Por fin están aquí, les diré como está la situación… espera… ¿Dónde está Espio?" pregunto Tails al ver que faltaba un integrante del equipo.

De pronto una nube de gas blanco apareció a un lado de Vector, dejando ver a Espio.

"Estoy aquí" dijo Espio.

"¡Woah!, ¡un ninja!" dijo Honey sorprendida al ver a Espio.

Honey se acercó a Espio y lo examino de cerca.

"¿Qué… haces?" preguntó Espio.

"Donde aprendiste a usar el ninjitsu?" preguntó Honey.

"Provengo de un clan muy antiguo de ninjas, esta habilidad ha pasado de generación en generación por mi clan" dijo Espio.

"Genial…" dijo Honey con ojos de niña mientras veía a Espio.

"Ejem… ¿decías Tails?" dijo Vector.

"Si, la situación es delicada, les hemos pedido su ayuda para que protejan a alguien, a una consejera de GUN, se la llevaran a un lugar escondido en la zona oriental, allí la protegerán, estarán con ustedes Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream y Vanilla" dijo Tails.

"¿Por qué GUN está atacando a sus propios miembros?" pregunto Vector.

"Yo te explicare" dijo Rouge.

"Adelante" dijo Vector.

"Como debes saber, el alto mando de GUN se conforma por siete consejeros, siendo que en la actualidad solo hay seis, cinco de ellos tienen algún tipo de plan secreto, que el sexto de los consejeros trata de desmantelar, los cinco consejeros respondieron a esto intentando matarla" dijo Rouge.

"Entiendo, ¿ahora tienen a todo GUN en su contra?" pregunto Vector.

"Algo así, tenemos a la consejera de nuestra parte, pero en su actual condición no puede hacer mucho, además de que los consejeros restante trataran de cualquier forma de deshacerse de la consejera" dijo Rouge.

"Nosotros la protegeremos, ¿no chicos?" pregunto Vector entusiasmado.

"¡Si, si, si!" dijo Charmy.

"La protegeré con mi vida" dijo Espio.

"Muy bien, no hay más tiempo que perder, ya está atardeciendo, será mejor ponernos en marcha" dijo Sonic.

"Repasemos el plan una última vez" dijo Tails.

Tails dio un gran suspiro y después continúo.

"Pasaremos a casa de Silver, Blaze, y Amy rápidamente para que tomen las cosas necesarias, después iremos a casa de Cream y Vanilla, las llevaremos con nosotros, después Honey nos mostrara el camino secreto a el dojo de la zona oriental, y por ultimo Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Honey y yo iremos a la base de Eggman para cumplir con la misión de Shadow y Rouge" dijo Tails.

"Espera… ¿Qué hay de Knuckles?" pregunto Sonic.

"¡Es cierto!, no le hemos dicho nada a Knuckles" dijo Tails pensativo.

"Podemos pasar a Ángel Island para avisarle, llevar la master emerald al dojo también, y de paso a Shade" dijo Sonic.

"Buena idea, pongámonos en marcha" dijo Tails.

"En la aeronave de GUN en la que escapamos de isla prisión cabemos todos a la perfección, la deje escondida en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad" dijo Rouge.

"Primero hay que sacar a la consejera del hospital, lo hare yo, por favor esperen un momento" dijo Honey.

Honey fue a recepción.

"Necesitamos llevarnos a la paciente Perrigne, es una emergencia" dijo Honey.

"Tendríamos que consultar con los médicos si es factible que se la lleven" dijo la recepcionista.

"¿Con quién podría hablar sobre eso, y rápido?" preguntó Honey.

"Permítame, ahora me comunico en el doctor designado para esa paciente" dijo la recepcionista.

La recepcionista mando llamar al doctor por el alta voz, a los pocos minutos un doctor se acercó a la recepción.

"¿Si, necesita algo?" preguntó el doctor.

"Necesitamos llevarnos a la paciente Perrigne de inmediato" dijo Honey.

"Lo siento me temo que eso no es posible, la paciente aun no puede ser dada de alta, por lo que no pueden sacarla del hospital" dijo el doctor.

"(Me lo temía… no tiene caso discutir)" pensó Honey.

"Tendrá que esperar a que se mejore un poco" dijo el doctor.

"Está bien doctor" dijo Honey, sin decir nada más para después irse.

"¿Qué ocurrió Honey?" pregunto Rouge.

"No nos dejaran sacar de aquí a la señorita Perrigne, así por las buenas" dijo Honey.

"Ya veo, veo lo que piensas hacer" dijo Rouge sonriendo.

"Prepara la aeronave junto a los demás, necesito que esté lista para arrancar, y… necesitare ayuda del ninja, nos caíste del cielo" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"…" Espio se puso nervioso.

"Está bien Honey, te esperaremos fuera, solo para despegar a la casa de Blaze que es la que queda más cerca" dijo Rouge.

"Bien" contesto Honey.

"Espio, quédate con la dama, ayúdala en lo que te pida" dijo Vector.

"Está bien" dijo Espio muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

Todos salieron del hospital a excepción de Honey y Espio.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" preguntó Espio.

"Con tus habilidades de ninjitsu podremos engañar a la vigilancia del hospital" dijo Honey.

"¿Y cómo exactamente?" preguntó Espio.

"Esto es lo que haremos, entraremos a la habitación de Perrigne, usaras de ninjitsu para hacernos invisibles, dejaremos un señuelo en la cama de Perrigne, allí también necesitaremos de tu ninjitsu, una vez que seamos invisibles y hayamos dejado el señuelo en la habitación de Perrigne nos llevaremos a Perrigne con todo, camilla, sueros, todo, hasta la salida, y listo, a mí me parece que es pan comido" dijo Honey.

"Mmm… es un plan bastante simple, podría funcionar" dijo Espio.

"Bien, hagámoslo" dijo Honey decidida.

Espio y Honey se dirigieron a la habitación de Perrigne.

"Señorita Perrigne estoy de vuelta" dijo Honey al entrar a la habitación.

"¿Honey…?, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?" pregunto Perrigne débil.

Honey se acercó a Perrigne y le susurró al oído.

"La sacaremos de aquí, no está a salvo" dijo Honey.

"Confió en ti Honey" dijo Perrigne.

"Espio, ahora" dijo Honey.

Una gran nube de gas estallo en la habitación, de pronto ya no estaban ni Espio ni Honey, en la cama aún seguía Perrigne.

"¡Rápido es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta!" dijo Honey en voz baja.

Entre ella y Espio sacaron a Perrigne de la habitación, Espio cargaba con los sueros y el tanque de oxígeno, mientras que Honey empujaba la cama con rueditas, al abrirse la puerta de la habitación, un enfermera que iba pasando se asustó dejando caer la bandeja que llevaba.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Honey mientras aceleraba el paso.

Honey y Espio lograron salir del hospital con éxito, la recepcionista al ver que las puertas del hospital se accionaron solas se asustó un poco, pero creyó que se debía a un mal funcionamiento de las puertas.

"¿Dónde están?" se preguntó Honey.

"Allí" dijo Espio.

La aeronave descendía frente al hospital, aterrizando, rápidamente al abrirse la puerta de la aeronave, Espio volvió a hacerlos visibles, entrando a gran velocidad a la aeronave.

"¡Despega Rouge!" dijo Honey.

"Entendido" dijo Rouge mientras accionaba un interruptor para cerrar la puerta de la aeronave, y después despegaba.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, ¿Espio, verdad?" dijo Honey extendiéndole la mano a Espio.

"Ese es mi nombre, no ha sido nada" dijo Espio estoico como siempre.

Honey, con ayuda de Sonic y Silver, movieron la camilla de Perrigne a una esquina de la aeronave y la fijaron con fuerza, al igual que los sueros y el tanque de oxígeno, quedándose Honey, a un costado de Perrigne, vigilándola.

"¿Vamos a casa de Blaze?" pregunto Amy, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Silver.

"Si" contesto Silver.

"Umm… ¿recuerdas que su casa fue destruida en el combate contra ese demonio?" pregunto Amy triste.

"… Es cierto" dijo Silver pensativo.

Blaze estaba sentada a un lado de Silver.

"(¿Qué hago con ellos?... ¿Por qué estoy en esta máquina voladora?, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?)" Blaze se bombardeaba a ella misma con preguntas, las cuales no podía responder debido a su amnesia.

"Quizá podamos rescatar cosas que sean útiles para Blaze, no creo que todas sus cosas se hayan perdido" dijo Amy.

"Tienes razón, vale la pena pasar por casa de Blaze" dijo Silver.

"… (Mi casa… ¿destruida?... ¿Qué le paso?)" se preguntaba Blaze.

"Blaze, cuando todo esto termine reconstruiremos tu casa" dijo Silver.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada.

"¿Ya has recordado algo?" preguntó Silver.

"Nada…" dijo Blaze.

"Ya veo, no te preocupes, ya verás que poco a poco iras recobrando tus recuerdos" dijo Silver.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada, solo se giró un poco para ya no ver a Silver.

"¿Estas molesta?" preguntó Silver.

"No… estoy muy confundida… te agradecería que no me hablaras por un momento" dijo Blaze.

"Uh… está bien" dijo Silver.

La aeronave se detuvo, y la puerta de la misma se abrió, Rouge salió de la cabina de la aeronave junto a Shadow.

"La casa de Blaze está destruida, ¿aun así piensan bajar a revisarla?" pregunto Rouge.

"Si, por favor necesitamos un poco de tiempo para buscar cosas que sean de utilidad para Blaze" dijo Silver.

"Está bien, pero dense prisa, aun hay que pasar a las demás casas" dijo Rouge.

"¿Vienes conmigo Blaze?" preguntó Silver.

"Si" contesto Blaze mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Silver y Blaze bajaron de la aeronave, y se dirigieron a las ruinas de la casa de Blaze, todo estaba destruido, había algunos muebles destrozados.

"¿Esta era mi casa?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si, lo siento" dijo Silver.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando, quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Blaze seria.

"Estamos en una situación muy complicada, estamos luchando contra demonios ancestrales, muchos de ellos fueron muy fuertes, pero ya solo queda uno, y nosotros somos tus amigos, todos los que están en esa aeronave son tus amigos" dijo Silver.

"¿Yo ayudaba a luchar contra esos demonios?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si, eras y sigues siendo de gran ayuda" dijo Silver.

"Mmm… me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo… pero supongo que está bien, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?" preguntó Blaze.

"Umm… no lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" preguntó Silver.

"¿Después de esto, a donde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Blaze.

"A una zona montañosa escondida, nos quedaremos allí, parece que algo grave está a punto de pasar, y necesitamos un lugar en donde estemos a salvo para poder hacer algo al respecto" dijo Silver.

"Está bien, gracias" dijo Blaze.

"De nada, ahora hay que buscar algo que pueda servirnos" dijo Silver.

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunto Blaze, "todo esto es un desastre" agrego Blaze al ver las ruinas de su casa.

"Algo como ropa, útiles, no lo sé…" dijo Silver.

"Está bien, busquemos" dijo Blaze.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar entre los restos de la casa de Blaze, Silver encontró algo de ropa en un armario, que a pesar de estar medio destruido, por suerte aún conservaba la ropa intacta en su interior.

"(Vaya que suerte, aún está limpia)" pensó Silver.

Silver reviso en los cajones de abajo del armario, cuando lo abrió y vio su contenido se puso muy rojo, de inmediato lo cerro.

Blaze caminaba por las ruinas de su casa, no encontraba nada, hasta que se topó con un viejo libro que le llamo mucho la atención, recogiéndolo del suelo.

"(¿Qué es este libro?)" se preguntó Blaze mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos.

Blaze sacudió el polvo del libro con su mano, revelando el título del mismo.

"Viaje al centro de la tierra… ¿Qué es este libro?" se preguntó Blaze, cuando empezó a marearse.

De pronto hubo un flash, Blaze no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto una voz muy parecida a la de Sonic.

"Me llamo Blaze the Cat, ¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto la voz de Blaze.

Blaze se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz.

"Me llamo Axel, estoy perdido en estas cavernas subterráneas, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí" dijo la voz de Axel, que era muy parecida a la de Sonic.

"¿Cómo termine aquí?" se preguntó la voz de Blaze.

"Rayos, sabía que no era buena idea venir hasta aquí… hace tanto calor que me estoy cocinando" dijo la voz de Axel.

"Puedo ayudar con eso" dijo la voz de Blaze.

*Chasquido*

"¡Woah, ¿Cómo has hecho eso?!" pregunto la voz de Axel.

"Fácil, yo puedo controlar el fuego a voluntad, y esto es solo aire caliente" dijo la voz de Blaze.

Las voces se oían cada vez más lejos, por lo que era difícil saber que decían después de este punto; Blaze abrió los ojos, estaba parada, sosteniendo ese libro aun en sus manos.

"¿Blaze, encontraste algo?" preguntó Silver.

"Si…" dijo Blaze en voz baja.

"¿Eh?" dijo Silver al ver que Blaze sostenía algo en las manos.

"(¿Qué fue todo eso?)" se preguntó Blaze.

"¿Qué es ese libro Blaze?" preguntó Silver.

"No lo sé…" dijo Blaze pensativa.

"Mira Blaze, encontré algo de ropa limpia por allí, creo que es lo único rescatable, vamos llevémosla a la aeronave" dijo Silver.

"Si" dijo Blaze.

Blaze siguió a Silver a donde estaba el armario, sin soltar el libro.

"¿Blaze, es ese libro importante para ti?" preguntó Silver.

"Creo que si" dijo Blaze.

"Llevémonoslo junto con tu ropa, vamos déjame ayudarte con ese libro" dijo Silver.

"¿Puedes llevar tu mi ropa?... perdón por pedirte algo así, pero me gustaría llevar el libro yo" dijo Blaze.

"Umm… está bien" dijo Silver nervioso.

"Gracias" dijo Blaze.

Silver comenzó a sacar la ropa del armario, los sacos, las medias, las botas, no era mucha ropa, después abrió el cajón del armario, y comenzó a sacar la ropa interior de ese cajón muy nervioso, la oculto entre la demás ropa.

"Y-Ya e-esta… nos podemos… ir" dijo Silver muy sonrojado.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Blaze.

"¡N-Nada!" dijo Silver muy nervioso.

"Regresemos a la aeronave" dijo Blaze dudosa.

Los dos se dirigieron a la aeronave, donde todos los esperaban.

"¿Ya han terminado?, ¿encontraron algo de utilidad?" pregunto Rouge.

"Si… ya vámonos" dijo Silver mientras ponía la ropa de Blaze en un compartimento de la aeronave.

"¿Mmm?, ¿y ese libro?" pregunto Rouge.

"No es nada… solo que…" dijo Blaze sin saber que decir.

"Bueno, no importa, hay que darse prisa aún queda mucho por hacer" dijo Rouge para después dirigirse a la cabina; Blaze se sentó a un lado de Silver.

La aeronave despego rápidamente, se dirigieron a casa de Amy, quien rápidamente con ayuda de Honey recogió ropa y demás cosas, luego se dirigieron al taller de Tails, tomaron varias cosas entre él y Sonic, y regresaron a la aeronave de inmediato, lo mismo con Rouge.

Una vez que habían recorrido todas las casas, se dirigieron a casa de Cream y Vanille, explicaron todo lo sucedido, decidieron ir con todos, llevaron varias maletas, Cream no paraba de decir que iba a un viaje de aventuras.

Después se dirigieron a Ángel Island para avisar a Knuckles y Shade de lo ocurrido, Rouge quedo boquiabierta al ver que las ruinas de la zona no lo eran más, ahora eran un gran pueblo prospero muy bello.

"Pero… que…" dijo Rouge para sí mientras veía a los habitantes desde la aeronave.

Junto a Rouge se encontraba Shadow, quien no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, ni él porque del asombro de Rouge al ver el lugar, sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Sera mejor que le avise a los chicos" dijo Rouge aun sorprendida por lo que había visto.

Rouge dirigió la aeronave a las afueras del pueblo ecchidna.

"Chicos, no creerán lo que acabo de ver…" dijo Rouge.

"¿Qué pasa Rouge?" pregunto Sonic interesado.

"Hay un enorme pueblo ecchidna en el lugar en donde solía encontrarse Mystic Ruins" dijo Rouge sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Sonic, Tails, y Amy al unísono.

Vector, Espio y Charmy no se sorprendieron tanto, pero aun así parecían interesados.

"¿Por qué eso es tan sorprendente?" preguntó Charmy.

"Se supone que Knuckles y Shade eran los últimos de su especie, es increíble" dijo Tails muy sorprendido.

"Eh… chicos creo que no les dije nada acerca de eso…" dijo Silver rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Acerca de qué?" pregunto Sonic.

"Umm… verán, hace un tiempo, cuando todos ustedes desaparecieron misteriosamente, hubo un pequeño incidente en Never Lake, en Little Planet para ser más precisos" dijo Silver.

"¿Qué ocurrió Silver?" preguntó Amy.

"Verán…" Silver les explico sobre el suceso en Little Planet, desde la disputa por las Time Stones, hasta la aparición y destrucción del demonio de ese lugar, por ultimo les dijo sobre las tres cosas que hizo con los poderes de las Time Stones.

"Primero, restaure Little Planet, segundo, rescate a Honey de ese lugar tan extraño, y por último, traje de vuelta la civilización de Shade desde el pasado" dijo Silver.

"Mmm… ya veo" dijo Tails pensativo.

"¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!... no puedes llegar con nosotros y decir, ¡hey chicos ayude a destruir un demonio antiguo y salve Little Planet… y… oh si, también traje de vuelta a una antigua civilización de ecchidnas al presente!" dijo Sonic molesto.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" dijo Silver molesto.

"Chicos no peleen por favor" dijo Cream triste.

"Tch…" Sonic se cruzó de brazos molesto.

"Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes…" dijo Silver.

"No te preocupes Silver… no deberías ser tan descuidado" dijo Amy.

"Vamos, busquemos a Knuckles, las cosas se han complicado mucho" dijo Sonic para después salir de la aeronave.

Todos siguieron a Sonic, a excepción de Honey, quien decidió quedarse en la aeronave para cuidar de Perrigne.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?, seguro que Knuckles se encuentra muy a gusto entre su gente" dijo Espio.

"Mmm… ya conoces al viejo Knuckles, quizá podamos convencerlo de que venga con nosotros" dijo Vector.

Sonic y compañía llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, en donde fueron detenidos de inmediato por un par de guardias ecchidna.

"¡Alto!, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto uno de los guaridas.

"Vaya es igualito a Knuckles" dijo Sonic sorprendido.

"Eh… perdona a mi amigo" dijo Tails mientras le tapaba la boca a Sonic, "venimos a ver a nuestro amigo Knuckles, ¿lo conocen?" preguntó Tails.

"¿Qué vienen a ver al señor Knuckles?, ¿y de que lo conocen?" preguntó el guardia desconfiado.

"Somos sus amigos desde hace mucho, puedes preguntárselo si no nos crees, no nos moveremos de aquí, no tenemos ninguna mala intención" dijo Tails.

"No lo sé… esperen aquí, iré a avisar al jefe Pachacamac, y al señor Knuckles, vigílalos mientras voy" dijo el guardia para después irse.

"…" el guardia asintió y después dirigió una mirada de total desconfianza a todos los chicos.

"*Suspiro*, esto será tardado, no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Sonic.

"Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos de inmediato, después podríamos volver" dijo Shadow.

"Pero ya han ido a avisar, lo menos que podemos hacer es esperar a que regresen" dijo Tails.

"Pues yo no lo haré" dijo Sonic serio.

"¿Eh?" Tails se sorprendió un poco al oír a Sonic decir eso.

"Iré a buscarlo, seguro que lo encontrare más rápido" dijo Sonic mientras se alistaba para correr.

"P-Pero Sonic, podrías meterte en problemas si entras así como así" dijo Tails.

"No me importa, los veo luego" dijo Sonic para después correr a toda velocidad y pasar a través de la vigilancia del guardia.

"¡Hey, espera!" dijo el guardia sorprendido por la velocidad de Sonic.

Sonic corrió por el enorme pueblo ecchidna en búsqueda de Knuckles, evadiendo a los guardias quien al verlo, comenzaban a seguirlo de manera frenética, sin embargo Sonic los evadía fácilmente, hasta que llego al templo central en donde vio a Knuckles y Shade hablando con el guardia de la entrada.

"(Ahí están)" pensó Sonic, quien de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban Knuckles y Shade.

"¡Hey Knuckles!" dijo Sonic quien se paró detrás de Knuckles.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Knuckles exaltado al oír la voz de Sonic.

"Soy yo, Sonic" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Knuckles.

"¡Oye les dije que esperaran!" dijo el guardia molesto.

"Déjalo, está bien" dijo Knuckles.

"He venido con los demás chicos, tenemos algo importante que decirte" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Debes saber que desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado luchando contra dioses demonios, aún queda uno" dijo Sonic serio.

"Si ya me lo imaginaba" dijo Knuckles.

"Mira Knuckles, me alegra que todo tu pueblo este aquí y todo eso, pero algo grave está a punto de pasar, todos tenemos ese presentimiento" dijo Sonic.

"¿A qué te refieres con algo grave?" preguntó Knuckles.

"A pesar de que tan solo queda un demonio en pie, ese no parece ser nuestro único problema, ahora enfrentamos a Eggman, quien al parecer trama algo grande, además del hecho de que tenemos a todo GUN en nuestra contra" dijo Sonic.

"¿GUN?, ¿pero no se supone que Shadow y Rouge son de GUN?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Si lo son, sin embargo incluso ellos están dispuestos a desafiar a GUN, ya que uno de los consejeros de esa organización militar nos ha dicho que los demás peces gordos de GUN planean algo" dijo Sonic.

"¿Es de confianza?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Al parecer si, la amiga de Amy, Honey confía mucho en ella" dijo Sonic.

"Si, entiendo, ¿y que planean hacer?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Planeamos ocultarnos en unas montañas de oriente, allí estableceremos nuestra base central, primero atacaremos la base de Eggman y averiguaremos que trama, y si está conectado con GUN, después en base a la información que le saquemos veremos cómo actuar" dijo Sonic.

"… Venían por mí y por Shade, ¿verdad?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Si, pero por lo que veo no iras con nosotros" dijo Sonic.

"Así es, me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero ahora tengo la obligación de proteger a mi pueblo" dijo Knuckles.

"Lo sé, y te entiendo, solo ten cuidado, las cosas pueden ponerse feas" dijo Sonic.

"Yo estoy con Knuckles, daría mi vida por proteger a toda esta gente" dijo Shade seria.

"Shade…" dijo Knuckles sorprendido.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos, se puso a pensar, después les dio una sonrisa a ambos y les levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

"Cuídense mucho, tratare de estar aquí lo antes posible si necesitan ayuda" dijo Sonic.

"Gracias" dijo Shade.

Sonic se despidió de Knuckles y de Shade, y rápidamente salió del pueblo ecchidna con la velocidad que lo caracteriza.

"¿Quién era el?" pregunto Tikal curiosa, quien apenas salía del templo.

"Es un amigo" dijo Knuckles confiado.

Sonic regreso a la entrada del pueblo, al verlo, el guardia se enfureció.

"¡¿A dónde rayos te fuiste?!" pregunto el guardia.

"Ya, ya, no hay porque enfadarse, ya he hablado con Knuckles" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué has hecho que?" se preguntó sorprendido el guardia.

"¿Y que ha dicho?" preguntó Tails.

"No vendrá con nosotros" dijo Sonic despreocupado.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tails.

"Ahora tiene que proteger a mucha gente, dejémoslo aquí, estará bien" dijo Sonic mientras seguía su camino a la aeronave tranquilamente.

"Pero debió tratar de convencerlo…" dijo Amy dudosa.

"Pues no tiene caso, Knuckles es muy necio, seguro que aunque intentemos convencerlo, seguirá con esa idea" dijo Rouge.

"Regresemos, tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo Shadow serio.

Todos regresaron a la aeronave, y se marcharon, Honey estaba curiosa por saber que ocurrió, así que le pregunto a Amy, quien le conto todo.

"Ya… espero que este bien" dijo Honey no muy segura.

"Yo también" dijo Amy.

"Honey, ¿puedes venir por favor?" pregunto Rouge desde la cabina.

"Si, ya voy" dijo Honey en voz alta.

Honey se dirigió a la cabina junto a Rouge y Shadow.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Honey.

"Creo que deberías de comenzar a señalarnos el camino para esa montaña que mencionaste antes" dijo Rouge.

"Es cierto, solo tienes que ir allí" dijo Honey señalando el monitor de la cabina, un punto en el mar aislado de todo.

"¿En esa isla?, pero si esta en dirección contraria a las montañas" dijo Rouge.

"Lo sé, pero es allí en donde se encuentra el camino secreto al dojo en las montañas" dijo Honey.

"¿No sería más fácil simplemente volar a ese dojo?" pregunto Rouge.

"No, hay una barrera mágica que protege el lugar, además de que hay una espesa niebla que no deja ver nada, acabaríamos estrellándonos" dijo Honey.

"Está bien, vayamos a esa isla" dijo Rouge.

"Señorita Blaze, ¿sucede algo?... no ha hablado conmigo en todo el camino…" dijo Cream triste.

"(¿Quién es ella?... no quiero lastimarla… ¿Qué debo hacer?)" se preguntaba Blaze.

"¿Esta molesta conmigo?" pregunto Cream con los ojos llorosos.

"No estoy molesta contigo… es solo que… no tengo nada que decirte" dijo Blaze con una sonrisa fingida.

"Pues yo si tengo muchas cosas que decirle, ¿no le parece emocionante este viaje?, todos juntos de excursión a la montaña" dijo Cream ilusionada.

"Si… creo que es emocionante" dijo Blaze sin mucho interés.

Blaze se quedó en silencio.

"Me preocupa señorita Blaze… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, usted no es así" dijo Cream preocupada.

"Perdona, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en las que debo pensar" dijo Blaze.

"Está bien, puede contarme todo, por eso somos amigas" dijo Cream sonriendo.

"(¿Amigas?... no lo recuerdo… sin embargo tengo ese sentimiento de protección hacia ella…)" pensó Blaze.

"Bueno… la dejo para que se concentre mejor" dijo Cream algo preocupada.

"…" Blaze no dijo nada.

"Ya puedes aterrizar, esconderemos a la aeronave con hojas de palmera, así nadie sabrá que llegamos aquí, además de que esta isla no aparece en los mapas, y es muy difícil localizarla" dijo Honey.

"Honey, ¿Cómo puede estar conectada esta pequeña isla a la zona oriental?, la zona oriental está a miles de kilómetros de aquí" pregunto Rouge.

"No está conectada físicamente" dijo Honey.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Rouge algo sorprendida.

"Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos" dijo Honey.

Rouge aterrizo la aeronave cerca de la playa, abrió la puerta de la aeronave y todos bajaron, después Rouge movió lo más que pudo la aeronave hacia la pequeña jungla que había en la playa, y con ayuda de Sonic, Silver, Shadow y Honey cubrieron a la aeronave con un montón de hojas de palmera, cerca de una roca muy grande, estaba muy bien oculta.

"Uff… ya está listo" dijo Honey.

"Bien, ¿y ahora?" pregunto Rouge.

"Síganme, les mostrare el camino" dijo Honey.

Todos siguieron a Honey, los del equipo chaotix trasladaron a Perrigne con mucho cuidado, caminaron a través de la jungla, hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada de una cueva.

"Es por aquí" dijo Honey mientras entraba a la cueva.

Después de entrar a la cueva, notaron como se iba haciendo más grande conforme avanzaban, tenían que seguir por varias bifurcaciones, si no se sabía qué camino seguir lo más seguro es que se perderían en esa cueva, sin embargo Honey recordaba muy bien el camino, avanzaron hasta llegar a un enorme domo de piedra, no podían avanzar más.

"¿No hay más camino?" pregunto Sonic.

"No, por lo menos no por ahora" dijo Honey.

Honey se acercó a una especie de altar que había en el centro de la formación rocosa, toco con su mano el suelo, y un gran círculo mágico en el suelo comenzó a brillar con luz blanquecina.

"Este círculo mágico de tele transporte nos llevara al dojo en la zona oriental, solo colóquense dentro del circulo" dijo Honey.

"¿Magia?" se preguntó Shadow para si en voz baja.

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que seguir" dijo Sonic confiado, siendo el primero en subir al altar y colocarse dentro del círculo.

Todos lo siguieron, una vez que todos estaban dentro del círculo mágico, Honey comenzó a recitar un conjuro, nadie entendía lo que decía, solo escuchaban murmullos; la luz del círculo se hacía cada vez más brillante, hasta que engullo a todos los que estaban dentro del círculo, cegándolos por unos segundos, para cuando abrieron los ojos estaban frente a un enorme dojo en las montañas.

"¡Vaya!" dijo Cream sorprendida.

Todos estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar, habían sido trasladados a miles de kilómetros mediante magia.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto Rouge sorprendida.

"Durante mis viajes como mercenaria aprendí muchas cosas" dijo Honey.

Honey camino hacia el dojo.

"Vamos, aunque no lo parezca este dojo es muy acogedor" dijo Honey.

Todos la siguieron, cuando entraron al dojo quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la elegancia del mismo, a pesar de que nadie había vivido en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, estaba muy bien cuidado, Honey les mostro el lugar rápidamente, al poco tiempo ya se habían instalado todos en una habitación, después de dejar todas sus cosas en las habitaciones, todos se dirigieron al recibidor de dojo para repasar por última vez el plan.

"Todos recuerdan el plan, ¿verdad?" preguntó Tails.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza, a excepción de Cream y Vanilla, quienes aún estaban algo confundidas.

"Muy bien, pero creo que ha habido un pequeño cambio, no tenemos nada en lo que podamos movernos hasta la base de Eggman" dijo Tails.

"No te preocupes por eso, por suerte, el anciano dragón aún conservaba el péndulo de transporte" dijo Honey, quien ahora tenía un atuendo oriental, tenía puesto un Qipao rojo, unos mitones que le cubrían hasta la mitad del antebrazo, unas zapatillas muy ligeras de color rojo, y se había recogido el cabello.

"¿Péndulo de transporte?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, es un pequeño péndulo, que si se pone sobre el lugar al que se desea ir en un mapa diseñado especialmente para el péndulo, se puede ir a ese lugar mediante la magia del péndulo, es muy útil y un tesoro muy raro" dijo Honey.

"Vaya, no creí que la magia fuera real" dijo Tails sorprendido.

"Lo es, pero con el paso del tiempo el conocimiento sobre la magia se fue perdiendo" dijo Honey.

"Tenemos que empezar ya" dijo Shadow.

"Si, es el momento ideal para empezar con la misión, justo ahora ha anochecido" dijo Rouge.

"Pues, ¿a qué estamos esperando?" dijo Sonic confiado.

Honey marco otro circulo en el suelo frente al dojo, Sonic, Tails, Shadow y Rouge estaban dentro del circulo junto a Honey, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo el péndulo sobre el mapa, después recito un hechizo y una luz destello en el círculo, para cuando la luz se desvaneció ninguno de los que estaban dentro del circulo estaba allí.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXVI.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Perdón por la tardanza, ya esta un poco mas cerca del final, solo quedan unos cuantos capítulos, espero que les guste.


	30. Capitulo 27

**CAPITULO XXVII**

"Ya ha pasado un día más y aun no puede triangular la posición de esa Sky Library, creí que era un genio" dijo Galern algo molesto.

"No es nada fácil, quisiera verte a ti intentándolo" dijo Eggman mientras trabajaba en su superordenador.

"Mph" Galern salió de la sala de mando de la base de Eggman, ya había anochecido.

"Estoy al noventa por ciento, casi tengo la ubicación de la Sky Library, no creí que fuera tan difícil de ubicar" dijo Eggman para sí mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su ordenador.

Galern salió de la base de Eggman, sabía que Lumine estaría en el bosque sola, así que decidió ir por ella, después de buscar un rato la encontró sentada en un árbol viendo la luna opaca.

"Ahí está" dijo Galern para si al ver a Lumine.

Galern dio un gran salto hacia la rama del árbol, y de manera casi imperceptible se sentó a un lado de Lumine.

"Hola, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Galern.

"Veo la luna" dijo Lumine mientras veía fijamente a la luna.

"¿Mmm… no está algo opaca?... no recuerdo que estuviera así la última vez que la vi" dijo Galern algo sorprendido al ver la luna.

"Es la primera vez que la veo, así que no puedo notar ninguna diferencia" dijo Lumine.

"Ya… ¿eh?" Galern se sorprendió mucho al ver a Lumine.

En su rostro sin expresión una delgada lágrima recorría su mejilla, era como si Lumine no sintiera que estaba llorando.

"(Lumine… ¿llorando?... ¡¿Qué le pasa?!)" pensó Galern muy sorprendido.

La lagrima resbalo hasta el mentón de Lumine, cayendo al suelo desde aquella rama en que se encontraban ambos.

"¿Lumine?" pregunto Galern preocupado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Lumine sin dejar de ver la luna.

"Estas… llorando… ¿no te has dado cuenta?" pregunto Galern mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño confundido.

"…" Lumine se tocó su mejilla con su delgada y delicada mano, se dio cuenta entonces que lo que decía Galern era verdad.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Galern aun confundido.

"No… no entiendo que pasa" dijo Lumine abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver su mano húmeda por la lágrima.

"Lumine… vamos, dímelo… una persona no llora solo porque si" dijo Galern.

"… De verdad, no se a que ha venido eso" dijo Lumine.

"*Suspiro*, eres rara" dijo Galern mientras veía la luna.

"Deberíamos regresar a la base del creador" dijo Lumine.

"Si, venia por ti para eso" dijo Galern.

Lumine salto de la cima del árbol, después vio a Galern, esperando a que el también saltara, Galern vio unos momentos más hacia la luna y después salto del árbol, tanto el como Lumine se dirigieron hacia la base de Eggman a descansar un poco.

Del otro lado de lo que quedaba del bosque, un destello cegador apareció, asustando a los animales que descansaban tranquilamente en ese lugar, una vez que el destello se calmó, cinco siluetas podían apreciarse entre las sombras del bosque.

"… Ugh… eso fue raro, me siento mareado…" dijo Tails.

"¿Mmm?, esto es un bosque" dijo Sonic al ver a su alrededor.

"Honey, ¿segura que esa cosa que usaste para traernos aquí funciona?" pregunto Rouge.

"Si, este es el lugar según la carpeta que la señorita Perrigne le entrego a Shadow" dijo Honey.

"Miren hacia atrás" dijo Shadow mientras veía fijamente una gran torre que sobresalía del centro del bosque.

Todos vieron sorprendidos la gran torre, era enorme, ocupaba mucho espacio de lo que antes fue aquel bosque.

"Bien, no hay duda, esa es la base de Eggman" dijo Sonic.

"Ya saben cómo actuaremos" dijo Shadow.

"Si, Sonic y Honey entraran a la base de Eggman por la parte central, mientras que Shadow y Rouge aprovecharan la distracción para colarse a lo profundo de la torre, todo eso mientras que yo intento obtener un escaneo de la composición de la torre desde fuera, cerca de Sonic y Honey" dijo Tails mientras calibraba su ordenador portátil.

"Empecemos" dijo Sonic mientras se alistaba para correr.

"Recuerda no hacer estallar la base, hay datos muy importantes en posesión de Eggman, nosotros te avisaremos cuando ya puedas hacer lo que quieras" dijo Shadow.

"Entiendo, solo distraeré a esas hojalatas que suele construir Eggman, no hay problema" dijo Sonic muy confiado mientras hacía ejercicio con su hombro.

Sonic comenzó a correr hacia la torre, Honey, Shadow y Rouge lo siguieron, mientras que Tails solo se dirigió hacia la torre con una velocidad más baja.

Al llegar a la entrada principal que estaba custodiada por unas baterías montadas por Egg Pawns, Sonic salto, destruyendo rápidamente las baterías junto a los Egg Pawns con su Spin Attack, Honey puso una bomba que Rouge le había dado en la puerta de acero principal, después de que la activo todos retrocedieron una distancia considerable, la bomba explotó muy fuerte, haciendo un gran hueco en la puerta de acero, por el cual Sonic, seguido de Honey entraron a la enorme base de Eggman, comenzando a destruir robots y maquinas, consiguiendo crear mucho ruido con todas esas explosiones, por lo que toda la seguridad del lugar dirigió su atención hacia ellos; mientras que Shadow y Rouge aprovecharon la primera oportunidad que se les presento para colarse dentro de la base sin ser detectados.

*Sirena de alarma*

"¡¿Pero qué?!" dijo Eggman sorprendido al ver el monitor que daba hacia la parte delantera de su base.

Sonic estaba causando muchos destrozos, destruía todos los robots que podía de una manera increíblemente rápida.

"¡Tu!, ¡¿Qué rayos hace aquí?!" se preguntó Eggman molesto mientras veía el monitor.

La puerta de la sala de mando en donde se ubicaba Eggman se abrió de repente.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" pregunto Galern sorprendido por todo el alboroto.

"Es ese maldito de Sonic, está destruyendo mi base, siempre se opone a mi" dijo Eggman un poco más tranquilo.

"¿Sonic?" se preguntó Galern.

"Si, es ese erizo azul que siempre sabotea mis planes mal… digo, mis intentos por hacer de este lugar un lugar mejor" dijo Eggman.

"… ¿Qué hará?" pregunto Galern dudando de Eggman.

"Pues sería buena idea que te encargaras de esa peste, salvo que, no puedas hacerlo" dijo Eggman.

"Mph… déjamelo a mí, no dejare que nadie interfiera en mi misión para salvar al mundo" dijo Galern.

"¡Exacto!, ese molesto erizo seguro que lo que quiere es retrasarnos en nuestra misión" dijo Eggman.

Galern no dijo nada más y salió de la sala de mando.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Lumine seria.

"Nada, quédate aquí, yo me encargo" dijo Galern.

"Iré contigo" dijo Lumine.

"No, quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso" dijo Galern.

"Creí que no era nada, si dices que es peligroso, eso ya es algo por lo que deba preocuparme" dijo Lumine.

"… ¿No vas a escucharme verdad?" preguntó Galern.

"Por esta vez no, te ayudare" dijo Lumine decidida.

"*Suspiro*, está bien, pero si las cosas se ponen feas te diré que te vayas, y tendrás que obedecerme, ¿entendido?" preguntó Galern.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que me pase?" pregunto Lumine sin expresión alguna.

"Tch, vamos" dijo Galern para después comenzar a correr.

Lumine lo siguió, los dos se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la entrada de la base.

"¡Hyaa!" Honey destrozaba a los robots con potentes patadas.

*Sonido de gas a presión*

Una enorme compuerta de un almacén se abrió dejando salir a unos robots enormes.

"¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, veamos qué haces contra mis Delta Crushers Sonic, están diseñados con ayuda de los conocimientos del libro de la iluminación, son invencibles!" dijo Eggman emocionado mientras veía la pantalla.

Los enormes robots se movían a una velocidad increíble, en total eran tres, dos de ellos le dieron caza a Sonic a través de toda la base de Eggman, mientras que el restante atacaba a Honey con misiles rastreadores.

"(Vaya, este sujeto, Eggman no se anda con jueguitos)" pensó Honey mientras daba un gran salto para evadir los misiles.

Sin embargo los misiles dieron la vuelta siguiendo a Honey nuevamente.

"(¿Rastreadores eh?)" Pensó Honey mientras veía confiada los misiles y tenía presente la localización del enorme robot, el cual estaba detrás de ella.

Antes de que el primero de los misiles lanzados hacia Honey le diera, Honey realizo una acrobacia en el aire para evadir el misil, y justo en el momento indicado tomo uno de los alerones del misil para montarlo, dirigiéndolo hacia el enorme robot, antes de chocar contra el Delta Crusher, Honey salto del misil, el misil que impacto contra el Delta Crusher exploto en él, derribando al robot, una vez en el suelo Honey se abalanzo sobre el Delta Crusher, el cual aún no estaba completamente destruido, con sus garras atravesó la dura coraza del robot haciéndole varios hoyos, y en consiguiente destrozado todos los circuitos internos del robot, dejándolo inservible.

*Sacude palmas*

"(Eso fue algo difícil)" pensó Honey.

Sonic corría de una manera muy ágil atravesó de la base de Eggman, sorteando cualquier tipo de obstáculo, a pesar de que los robots le disparaban constantemente, Sonic evadía cualquier ataque fácilmente, hasta que llego a un enorme muro que le impedía seguir, Sonic corrió por el muro hacia arriba y luego dio vuelta hacia su derecha, mientras corría por el muro, uno de los robots se estrelló contra el muro, quedando inservible, mientras que el otro alcanzo a dar vuelta y continuar siguiendo a Sonic.

"Es persistente, lo dejare atrás, ya me canso" dijo Sonic para sí mientras corría.

Sonic acelero el paso, creando un explosión sónica, y dejando instantáneamente atrás al robot; el robot dejo de avanzar, escaneo la zona para ver si encontraba a Sonic.

"¡Oye lentorro, aquí arriba!" grito Sonic mientras caía a gran velocidad hacia el robot.

Apenas el robot dirigió sus puertos oculares hacia arriba Sonic le cayó encima, atravesando al robot con su Spin Attack, haciéndolo explotar.

"Buff, debo admitir que esta vez Eggman se esforzó más" dijo Sonic.

Honey seguía luchando contra los Egg Pawn, destrozándolos a todos, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire la tomó por sorpresa, arrojándola lejos con todo y Egg Pawn.

"(¿Qué… ha sido… eso?)" Se preguntó Honey mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Honey se recobró rápidamente, vio a su alrededor rápidamente sin pestañear, hasta que localizo a su agresor, a pesar de solo ver su silueta, esta vez pudo evadir el siguiente ataque de viento que lanzo.

"(¿Sera otro robot?)" se preguntó Honey sin perder de vista a su atacante.

Honey no se lo pensó más y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la silueta que veía, salto una cuchilla eólica e impacto con una potente patada a su atacante, de reojo logro ver a otra silueta, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás logrando esquivar una cuchilla de luz que impacto el suelo.

"(¡… Casi me mata!)" pensó Honey asustada.

Rápidamente Honey vio a quien la ataco, era solo una niña inocente para ella, lo cual la impacto, dio un enorme salto hacia atrás para analizar mejor la situación, sin embargo a quien había golpeado comenzó otro ataque, intentando golpearla, pero Honey desvió el puño con mucha técnica, rápidamente le dio un fuerte rodillazo a su atacante, dejándolo aturdido, Honey aprovecho esta situación para tomarlo por el cuello e inmovilizarlo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Honey muy seria.

"Ghh… suéltame…" decía Galern aun aturdido.

Honey pudo ver como la niña a la que había visto se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad para atacar.

"(*Suspiro*, no creí tener que tener esa actitud de mercenaria otra vez)" pensó Honey, "¡no te acerques, podría matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!" dijo Honey amenazante.

Lumine se detuvo de inmediato al oír esto, se veía muy molesta.

"¿Están al servicio de Eggman no es así?" preguntó Honey.

"¿Y que si es así?" pregunto Galern desafiante.

Galern expulso desde si una potente ráfaga de viento, algo que Honey no esperaba, por lo que Galern pudo escapar fácilmente, tomar a Honey del brazo y lanzarla contra el suelo fuertemente, Galern iba a atacar a Honey en el suelo con su Dian Xue directo en la garganta, pero Honey pudo leer ese movimiento de artes marciales mortal y bloquearlo con su mano derecha, mientras que tomaba impulso para levantarse le dio una bofetada a Galern con su mano izquierda y al momento de pararse le dio una patada nuevamente, después salto varias veces para tomar distancia de esos dos asesinos.

"(Usa Dian Xue… eso significa que es un asesino, debo tener cuidado, no solo con él, sino con ella también)" pensó Honey sin perder de vista a Galern y a Lumine.

Lumine ya estaba preparada para lanzarse al ataque pero Galern la detuvo.

"¡Alto Lumine!" dijo Galern serio, lo cual sorprendió a Lumine.

Lumine no entendía porque Galern la había detenido, volteo a ver a Honey muy molesta.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Galern.

"Yo te pregunte primero" dijo Honey.

"(Pelea igual que aquella chica)" pensó Galern mientras recordaba su combate contra Amy.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Honey.

"Me llamo Galern the Wolf, ahora tu dime ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Galern.

"Honey the Cat, ¿trabajas para Eggman?" preguntó Honey.

"No, trabajamos en equipo" dijo Galern.

"¿Qué planean?" preguntó Honey.

Galern vio fijamente a Honey.

"¿De qué lado estas?" pregunto Galern sorpresivamente.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?" se preguntó Honey algo confundida.

"Eggman intenta salvar al mundo, ¿Por qué intentas detenerlo?" preguntó Galern.

"¿Salvar al mundo?... no lo creo, mira yo no lo conozco mucho, pero alguien de mucha confianza me ha dicho que él es malvado, y estoy segura de que lo es" dijo Honey.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Sonic, quien estaba detrás de Galern parado.

"Erizo azul…" dijo Galern en voz baja, vio a Honey fijamente "eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber" dijo Galern.

De pronto hubo una enorme explosión proveniente de la torre central, lo cual sorprendió mucho a todos.

"¡Galern!" dijo Lumine.

Galern comenzó a correr hacia la torre, inmediatamente después Lumine lo siguió.

"Honey, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Sonic mientras se acercaba a Honey.

"Parece que Shadow y Rouge ya han terminado su misión" dijo Honey.

"Eso parece, ¿Qué hará el aquí?" se preguntó Sonic.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Honey.

"Creo saber quién es… es ese lobo blanco del que me hablo Tails" dijo Sonic pensativo.

"A pesar de tener la esencia del asesino… no me parece una mala persona…" dijo Honey también pensativa.

"¿Mala persona?... ahora que lo dices, Tails me conto que al final él nos ayudó en la batalla contra ese demonio en aquella dimensión" dijo Sonic.

"¿Él es de otra dimensión?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, por eso me sorprende que este aquí" dijo Sonic.

"No creerás que… ese tal Eggman lo está engañando…" dijo Honey.

"No lo sé… pero por ahora será mejor regresar con los demás al punto de encuentro al que habíamos quedado" dijo Sonic.

"Bien" dijo Honey.

"¡No tan rápido renacuajos!" dijo Eggman mientras bajaba en un robot con forma de dragón, este robot no era como los que Eggman suele construir era muy diferente, tenía un aspecto tecnológico casi digital.

"¡Eggman!" dijo Sonic al ver a Eggman.

"No sé qué es lo que tú y esos bichos habrán hecho… pero no importa mi plan ya está por completarse, pronto nadie podrá hacerme frente" dijo Eggman.

"Ríndete Eggman, tu base está hecha pedazos, y tus robots no pueden moverse más" dijo Sonic mientras señalaba a unos Egg Pawn arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo.

"Bah… todos esos robots son unos inútiles, excepto por este de aquí" dijo Eggman con una gran sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"*Suspiro*, siempre dices eso de tus robots y al final acaban hechos chatarra" dijo Sonic despreocupadamente.

"Creador… está bien" dijo Lumine aliviada mientras se acercaba a Eggman por detrás.

"No, no tu" dijo Eggman nervioso.

"Aquí esta Doctor, creímos que se había lastimado por la explosión de la torre" dijo Galern.

"Gah, esos cretinos de Shadow y Rouge se me colaron a la torre y no pude detenerlos, pero no importa… lo único que importa es… deshacerme de ese robot defectuoso" dijo Eggman serio.

"¿De qué habla?" se preguntó Galern.

Eggman hizo que el robot dragón que estaba controlando atacara con una de sus garras a Lumine a gran velocidad; Lumine no pudo reaccionar, estaba incrédula ante lo que veía, su propio creador la estaba atacando.

"¡Apártate!" grito Galern mientras empujo a Lumine.

El ataque de Eggman le dio a Galern de lleno, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia, quedando inconsciente, fue un ataque muy fuerte.

"…" Lumine estaba sentada en el suelo después del empujón de Galern, veía de a Galern en el suelo, estaba muy seria.

Rápidamente Eggman, sin pensárselo dos veces ataco a Lumine de nuevo con la garra del dragón, impactando en el suelo en donde estaba Lumine sentada, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo un pequeño cráter.

"¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, al fin he podido destruir a ese molesto robot!" dijo Eggman victorioso.

"¿No… se supone que estaban de su lado?" se preguntó Honey sorprendida.

"¡Eggman, ¿has enloquecido?... ¿porque atacas a tus propios aliados?!" pregunto Sonic muy enojado.

"Je… ese robot… por alguna razón las creaciones del libro de la iluminación no funcionan bien cuando ella está cerca, les reduce su capacidad a un 25%, por eso era necesario erradicarla… ¡ahora mi delta dragón podrá usar todo su poder para aplastarte sabandija azul!" dijo Eggman.

Sonic se puso alerta, sabía que Eggman comenzaría a atacar en cualquier momento.

"¿Mmm?... ¿pero qué?" dijo Eggman algo exaltado.

La garra del robot dragón, que aún estaba en el suelo aplastando a Lumine comenzó a temblar, y a ser levantada gradualmente; Lumine desde debajo de la garra estaba levantándola, cuando se levantó por completo comenzó a aplastar la garra del robot dragón con sus propias manos.

*Metal siendo aplastado*

"¡¿Qué haces, como osas atacar a quien te construyo?!" dijo Eggman molesto.

"A pesar de que me construiste… he sido capaz de darme cuenta de que no eres una buena persona como creí que eras… le has hecho daño a Galern… aunque seas mi creador… ¡nunca te lo perdonare!" dijo Lumine muy enojada.

Lumine aplasto la garra del robot dragón por completo, para después arrancarla del mismo, y lanzarla lejos, dejando al descubierto varios cables chispeantes del robot dragón.

"¡No te atrevas!" dijo Eggman.

Lumine tomo el brazo del robot dragón y con una fuerza desmesurada lo lanzo contra los restos de la torre central de la base de Eggman; por suerte para Eggman logro eyectarse justo a tiempo en su capsula voladora antes de que el delta dragón colisionara contra la torre central y explotara violentamente.

*Explosión*

"¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer eso?!" dijo Eggman incrédulo ante lo que había pasado.

Lumine hizo que la cuchilla de luz saliera de su manga, se preparaba para atacar a Eggman.

"… ¡Nos vemos, no tengo tiempo para esto!, la próxima vez que nos veamos no serán capaces de derrotarme" dijo Eggman mientras hacía que su máquina voladora diera la vuelta y después despegara lejos de ahí.

"…" al ver que Eggman escapo, Lumine deshizo su cuchilla de luz, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Galern en el suelo.

Lumine se inclinó frente a Galern para ver como estaba, no respondía, pero aun respiraba, el golpe que había recibido era mortal.

"Sonic" dijo Honey mientras veía decidida a Sonic.

"Si, entiendo" dijo Sonic.

Ambos se dirigieron cuidadosamente a donde estaban Galern y Lumine.

"Oye… ¿podemos hacer algo?" pregunto Sonic.

"…" Lumine no respondía veía inmóvil a Galern.

"Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo, por favor, no somos sus enemigos" dijo Honey.

Lumine seguía sin responder, Honey decidió acercarse a Galern y ver como estaba, pero antes de poder tocarlo, "si le haces algo malo… " dijo Lumine con la voz cortada.

"¿Uh?" Honey vio curiosa a Lumine, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, les ayudaremos" dijo Honey.

Honey reviso el pulso de Galern, aun tenia, pero era débil.

"(Ese golpe debió haberlo matado… este chico sabe usar muy bien el Dian Xue, tanto ofensiva como defensivamente)" pensó Honey.

*Suspiro*, Honey saco de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su Qipao un frasco con pequeñas esferas rojas, saco una del frasco y en un pequeño pañuelo dejo caer polvo rojizo producto de la esfera, la cual despedazaba con el puño.

"¿Qué haces Honey?" pregunto Sonic curioso mientras veía a Honey.

"Preparo algo de polvo de vitalidad… esto le ayudara bastante" dijo Honey.

Honey doblo el pañuelo en forma de U, tomo la cabeza de Galern y le dio el polvo.

"Eso debería bastar, solo hay que esperar un poco, esta medicina es muy efectiva si se aplica rápidamente después del daño" dijo Honey.

Galern comenzó a respirar normalmente de nuevo, Lumine se limpió las lágrimas, veía feliz a Galern.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Sonic?, no podemos dejarlos aquí a su suerte" dijo Honey.

"Supongo que tendremos que llevarlos con nosotros" dijo Sonic mientras se paraba.

Honey sonrió, "Sera mejor que vengan con nosotros, tenemos un lugar en donde este chico puede descansar y sanar sus heridas por completo, además de comida y agua" dijo Honey.

Lumine solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, está decidido, vamos" dijo Honey mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a Lumine.

Mientras tanto en el dojo del ermitaño dragón, todos ya se habían ido a descansar, Silver se encontraba junto a Blaze en su habitación platicando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Cuéntame Blaze, ¿Qué cosas son las que has logrado recordar?" preguntó Silver.

"… No muchas cosas hasta ahora… según me has contado desde que llegamos a este dojo, yo soy Blaze the Cat, princesa de la Sol dimensión, guardiana de las Sol emeralds… pero francamente lo encuentro difícil de creer" dijo Blaze desilusionada.

"Pero estoy diciéndote la verdad… en serio no son mentiras" dijo Silver.

"Si, lo se… y por alguna razón te creo… confió en ti… pero me es difícil asimilarlo" dijo Blaze.

"Perdón Blaze… si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que algo andaba mal contigo… si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo…" dijo Silver reprochándose a sí mismo.

Blaze puso su mano en el hombro de Silver para intentar tranquilizarlo.

"No es culpa tuya… en todo caso quien tiene la culpa es ese demonio al que derrotaste, tu no, pronto recuperare la memoria" dijo Blaze.

"Me alegra que sigas siendo tu… a pesar de que no tengas tus recuerdos" dijo Silver.

"¿Siga siendo yo?..." se preguntó Blaze pensativa.

"Si, tu forma de ser, tan serena e inteligente" dijo Silver soltando lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin darse cuenta.

Blaze se sonrojo ante el comentario de Silver.

"Gracias… aun no me has dicho como nos conocimos tu y yo… o que relación teníamos…" dijo Blaze viendo nerviosa hacia otro lado mientras se sobaba el brazo.

"Pues… nos conocimos en esta dimensión, en un parque de atracciones interestelar construido por el doctor Eggman, un científico loco que intenta conquistar el mundo" dijo Silver.

"… Lo ves… si le cuentas esas cosas a alguien que no sepa nada de eso, simplemente te dirá que estas mintiendo" dijo Blaze.

"¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?, estoy diciendo la verdad" dijo Silver.

"Lo sé, pero eso que acabas de decir suena tan increíble" dijo Blaze.

"Bueno, si lo piensas bien si" dijo Silver pensativo.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nos conocemos?" preguntó Blaze.

"Pues debe ser casi un año" dijo Silver mientras recordaba el incidente en Sonic Colors.

"Ya veo… desde entonces hemos sido amigos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Blaze.

"Si, desde que nos conocimos hemos trabajado en equipo para acabar con los planes de Eggman, hacemos un buen equipo" dijo Silver.

"Pero, ¿Cómo hacemos para detener los planes de Eggman?, ¿tenemos armas o algo con lo que podamos hacerlo?" preguntó Blaze.

"No, ni tú, ni yo usamos armas, casi nadie de nosotros usamos armas, para detener a Eggman usamos nuestras habilidades" dijo Silver.

"Habilidades… (Yo… yo controlo el fuego…)" recordó Blaze.

"Como esta…" dijo Silver mientras hacía que una silla de la habitación flotara por ahí con su telekinesis.

"Vaya… eso debe ser telekinesis" dijo Blaze sorprendida mientras veía a Silver usando su telekinesis.

"Así es, tu sabes usar Pyrokinesis, ¿lo recuerdas?" pregunto Silver mientras dejaba la silla.

"Si… lo recuerdo, yo se controlar el fuego a voluntad" dijo Blaze pensativa.

"Me da mucho gusto que ya estés recordando cosas Blaze" dijo Silver sonriendo.

*Bostezo*

"… A mí también…" dijo Blaze algo somnolienta.

Silver vio a Blaze y sonrió.

"Sera mejor que me vaya para dejarte dormir un poco" dijo Silver.

"… Si, gracias por todo Silver" dijo Blaze.

"No es nada, por eso somos amigos" dijo Silver para después levantarse de la cama.

"Buenas noches" dijo Blaze.

"Buenas noches Blaze" dijo Silver para después salir de la habitación de Blaze y dirigirse a la suya para descansar.

Mientras tanto lejos del dojo del ermitaño dragón, en un enorme bosque.

"¿Por qué han tardado tanto?" pregunto Shadow.

"Perdón" dijo Honey haciendo reverencia.

"¿Mmm?... pero si es…" dijo Tails sorprendido al ver que Sonic cargaba a un lobo blanco inconsciente.

"¡Son ellos!" dijo Rouge al ver a Galern y a Lumine.

Sonic cargaba a Galern mientras que Lumine caminaba tímidamente detrás de Honey.

"Necesitan nuestra ayuda, Eggman los engañaba para que trabajaran para el" dijo Honey.

"No les ayudaremos, ellos han sido los que atacaron la base de GUN" dijo Shadow serio.

"Shadow, deben tener una buena explicación para lo que hicieron" dijo Sonic.

"No la tenemos… obedecíamos a mi creador, aun sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal" dijo Lumine triste.

"¿Creador?" pregunto Rouge.

"El Dr. Ivo Robonik me creo" dijo Lumine.

"¿Eres un robot?" pregunto Shadow algo sorprendido.

"Si" contesto Lumine.

"Vaya, es increíble no lo pareces para nada" dijo Tails impresionado.

"Debemos regresar al dojo, ¿han conseguido la información que Perrigne les pidió?" preguntó Honey.

"Si" dijo Rouge mientras le daba la vuelta entre sus dedos a un dispositivo parecido a una USB.

"Entonces regresemos, sería bueno descansar un poco" dijo Honey.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, regresarían al dojo a descansar; Honey volvió a dibujar un círculo en el suelo, todos se posicionaron dentro de él, volviendo a usar el péndulo de transporte, Honey transporto a todos de vuelta al dojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Es increíble lo que la magia puede hacer" dijo Tails.

"Entremos a descansar, ya saben cuáles son sus habitaciones" dijo Honey.

Tails, Shadow y Rouge se adelantaron, mientras que Sonic y Honey llevaban a Galern y Lumine a otras habitaciones, el dojo era muy grande.

"¿Sabes algo Sonic?" dijo Honey sonriente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sonic mientras caminaba con Galern por los pasillos del dojo.

"Me da gusto que Amy tenga un novio tan fuerte y valiente como tú" dijo Honey.

"Y-Yo no soy s-su novio" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"¿Uh?... ¿no eres su novio?" preguntó Honey.

"No" dijo Sonic sudando un poco.

"Pero ella me lo dijo… además yo creí eso…" dijo Honey.

"Solo somos amigos" dijo Sonic nervioso.

"¿No te gusta Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"¿P-Porque m-me p-preguntas e-eso?" pregunto Sonic aún más nervioso.

"Pues porque Amy me importa mucho" dijo Honey.

"Ella es sofocante" dijo Sonic nervioso, pero un poco más calmado.

"Bueno… creo que Amy puede ser menos sofocante si se lo dices" dijo Honey.

"No hay que hablar de eso, ¿Cuál habitación será la de ellos?" pregunto Sonic cambiando de tema.

"Mmm… ya estamos cerca, es en esa de allí" dijo Honey señalando la habitación.

Honey se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que Sonic pudiera pasar, Sonic dejo a Galern en una cama de la habitación.

"Ya es muy tarde, creo que me iré a dormir" dijo Sonic.

"Está bien, buenas noches" dijo Honey seria.

"Buenas noches" dijo Sonic.

Sonic salió de la habitación dejando a Honey con Lumine y Galern, Lumine cuidaba de Galern muy atentamente.

"Aww… es tan mona" dijo Honey al ver a Lumine.

Honey se acercó a Lumine.

"No se tu nombre pequeña…" dijo Honey.

"… Lumine…" dijo Lumine seria.

"(¿Por qué esta tan seria?, bueno debe estar preocupada por su amigo)" pensó Honey.

"…" Lumine veía fijamente a Honey sin expresión alguna.

"… Ermm, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Honey.

"Si" contesto Lumine.

Honey vio a Galern.

"Estará bien, no te preocupes más, necesitas descansar un poco, hay una habitación aquí al lado, puedes quedarte allí para descansar" dijo Honey.

"Quiero… quedarme junto a él" dijo Lumine cabizbaja.

"Ya… entonces déjame…" dijo Honey mientras se acercaba a un armario que había en la habitación, de él saco una bolsa de dormir y varias cobijas.

Honey puso las cosas en el suelo e hizo una cama improvisada.

"Listo… puedes dormir aquí…" dijo Honey mientras daba unos últimos acomodos a la cama improvisada.

"Gracias… lamento haber intentado… matarte" dijo Lumine.

"Ah… ya se me había olvidado… respecto a eso, debes intentar calmarte un poco al momento de luchar" dijo Honey.

"¿Calmarme?" se preguntó Lumine.

"Tú y ese chico son muy similares, ambos tomaron el camino del Satsujin-ken…" dijo Honey pensativa.

"…" Lumine veía a Honey sin saber a qué se refería.

"(Una vez que toman ese camino del asesino… no hay manera de hacerlos cambiar…)" pensó Honey.

Honey se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

"Te dejo descansar, no te preocupes más, para mañana estará bien" dijo Honey.

"Gracias" dijo Lumine.

Honey sonrió y salió de la habitación.

"(Ellos son muy peligrosos… espero no equivocarme… el Dian Xue… y esas navajas de luz que ella puede controlar a voluntad…. son muy peligrosos)" pensaba Honey muy seria.

Honey dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar.

"(Debo vigilarlos de cerca, tenerlos aquí es como tener a dos tigres salvajes…)" pensó Honey antes de quedarse dormida.

Lejos del dojo, en medio del océano, una enorme construcción yacía escondida en lo más profundo del océano.

"Me alegra haber construido esta base aquí" se dijo Eggman mientras entraba a la enorme base protegida por una cúpula de cristal.

La capsula de Eggman se había acoplado a una especie de tubo transportador que daba a la construcción central de la base submarina.

"Aquí poder terminar el trabajo que empecé, pronto sabré la ubicación de esa librería celeste" se dijo Eggman con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La capsula comenzó a desplazarse por el tubo transportador a gran velocidad.

"Construir una base al mismo tiempo que intentas descubrir la localización de algo de lo que nadie tiene registros es muy complicado" se dijo Eggman.

La capsula de transporte de Eggman llego rápidamente a la construcción central, Eggman bajo de la capsula y se dirigió a una habitación llena de ordenadores muy modernos, había muchos robots trabajando en esa habitación.

"Muy bien robots, es hora de triangular la localización de Sky Library" dijo Eggman mientras aplaudía.

"Señor Eggman, detectamos una enorme actividad justo encima de nosotros" dijo uno de los robots operadores.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Eggman.

"Mostrando imágenes de la superficie en el monitor principal" dijo el robot operador.

"¿Qué podrá ser?" se preguntó Eggman mientras se dirigía al monitor principal.

El enorme monitor que Eggman tenía enfrente se encendió, mostrando el mar, pero raro.

"Pero si son… ¡Rápido activa el camuflaje de la base acuática, activa los interceptores de radar!" dijo Eggman bastante alterado.

"A la orden señor, sistemas de camuflaje implementados, intercepción de radares en curso" dijo el robot operador.

"¡Mas rápido!" dijo Eggman.

"Radares interceptados, protección absoluta completa" dijo el robot operador.

"Bien…" dijo Eggman aliviado.

En el monitor había varios cruceros de combate de GUN, justamente pasaban por arriba de la base acuática de Eggman, era una gran parte del ejercito de GUN.

"¿Pero qué demonios tienen pensado hacer esos locos de GUN?" se preguntó Eggman mientras veía a los cruceros por el monitor.

Eggman comenzó a teclear en su ordenador.

"Veamos… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho GUN desde que ataque su base central?… creí que eso los retrasaría" se dijo Eggman mientras tecleaba.

En el monitor apareció una gran cantidad de información.

"Mmm… esos malditos, vaya que son rápidos, ya se han logrado recuperar de ese ataque… ¿ley marcial?... ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?" se preguntó Eggman mientras revisaba la información que parecía en el monitor.

Eggman accedió a un reportaje hecho por el canal de noticias nacional.

"Estamos frente a las nuevas instalaciones de GUN, después del ataque sufrido por terroristas, el consejo de GUN ha logrado reestablecer las fuerzas armadas a su capacidad normal; el consejo de GUN ha aprobado una iniciativa de Ley Marcial, con la cual pretenden atacar a los terroristas, que según ellos ya tienen localizados, siendo su principal base de operaciones Christmas Island" dijo la reportera.

"*Respiro de alivio*, creí que me habían encontrado… ¿Christmas Island?, ¿Por qué GUN dirige a todas esas fuerzas militares a esa pequeña isla en medio de la nada?… a no ser que…" dijo Eggman sorprendido.

Eggman comenzó a teclear en su ordenador.

"No me lo creo… si coloco las coordenadas de esa isla en la fórmula de triangulación de Sky Library… el resultado es…" dijo Eggman mientras esperaba a que el ordenador calculara el resultado.

"Triangulación completada… coincidencia… 100%" dijo una voz robótica proveniente del ordenador.

"¡Estás de broma!, ¡¿Cómo rayos sabían las coordenadas de Sky Library?!" se preguntó Eggman exaltado.

"Por fin… esto nos ha tomado años, pero al fin seremos capaces de alcanzar el poder supremo" dijo uno de los consejeros de GUN.

El consejo de GUN iba a bordo de uno de los cruceros de combate de GUN, desde allí dirigían todas las operaciones de la misión.

"*Serpenteo*, les aseguro, una vez que obtengamos el brazalete de la realidad ustedes obtendrán la fama y fortuna que tanto anhelan" dijo Salamandra, quien estaba en el centro de la mesa redonda, característica del consejo de GUN.

"Haremos lo que sea para poder gobernar al mundo, y sacarlo de esta desgracia" dijo uno de los consejeros de GUN.

"El mundo tiene que cambiar, no podemos seguir tolerando que los propios seres vivos sigan destruyéndose a sí mismos" dijo otro miembro del consejo de GUN.

"Pronto compañeros de GUN, pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo, construir un mundo perfecto, empezar desde cero, pero para eso hay que destruir este mundo corrompido, dos mundos no pueden existir en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo" dijo el miembro del consejo de GUN mas viejo.

"La invasión a Christmas Island va a la perfección, solo necesitamos acceder a esa Sky Library de la que tanto nos ha hablado Salamandra" dijo otro miembro del consejo de GUN de forma presuntuosa.

"¿Todos recuerdan que es lo que hay que hacer?" preguntó el miembro restante del consejo de GUN.

Salamandra daba vueltas alrededor de los consejeros de GUN, flotaba por ahí, a los consejeros de GUN no parecía importarles, es como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados.

"Si… una vez que hayamos conseguido el acceso a Sky Library debemos hacernos con el Necronomicon" dijo el miembro del consejo de GUN mas viejo.

"*Serpenteo*, así es, el Necronomicon es la llave para obtener el brazalete de la existencia…" dijo Salamandra muy sereno.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Blaze estaba recostada en su cama, pero parecía agitada, no dejaba de revolver las sabanas.

-Sueño-

"Gusto en conocerla, soy el profesor Otto Lindenbrock" dijo un hombre muy parecido a Eggman, solo que tenía puesto un traje de explorador con todo y sombrero, llevaba una mochila de explorador, con cantimploras, mapas, cuerdas y demás.

"El gusto es mío, me llamo Blaze the Cat" dijo Blaze educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Vaya pero que chica más simpática, es increíble que estuvieras aquí, gracias por ayudar a mi sobrino… oh casi lo olvido, él es Hans, nuestro guía" dijo el profesor presentando a un hombre muy parecido a Knuckles.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Hans fríamente.

"Igualmente" dijo Blaze respetuosamente.

"¿Qué haremos ahora tío?" pregunto Axel muy nervioso.

"Sencillo, seguir adelante" dijo el profesor.

"Si me permiten la pregunta, ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?" preguntó Blaze.

"Estamos a gran profundidad en un volcán" dijo el profesor.

"¿Un volcán?" se preguntó Blaze algo sorprendida.

"Así es, estamos en una excursión al centro del planeta" dijo el profesor.

"P-Pero es imposible… en el centro del planeta hay un núcleo de magma, si siguen avanzando ni siquiera yo poder ayudarlos" dijo Blaze algo sorprendida.

"Pues no podemos regresar, el camino está bloqueado, de camino aquí unos enormes pedruscos nos han bloqueado el camino de regreso, así que solo nos queda avanzar hasta encontrar una salida" dijo el profesor lentamente.

"Ya veo…" dijo Blaze pensativa.

Axel dio un gran suspiro.

"Sigamos entonces" dijo el profesor para después comenzar a caminar hacia el único camino posible.

Hans no dijo nada y solo siguió al profesor.

"¿Pero en que lio nos hemos metido ahora?" se preguntó Axel.

"Sigamos al profesor" dijo Blaze.

"… De verdad solo espero salir con vida de aquí… no me gustaría para nada que mi querida Graüben sufriera por mi culpa…" dijo Axel en mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo y la veía con afecto.

Blaze solo paso por un lado de Axel para seguir al profesor y al guía Hans, al pasar por un lado de Axel pudo ver la foto, en ella aparecía una eriza rosa muy parecida a Amy; Axel guardo su foto con mucho cuidado y siguió a Blaze en seguida.

Después de caminar durante horas Blaze y los demás llegaron a un inmenso lago subterráneo, era tan grande que parecía un océano.

"¡Increíble, sencillamente increíble!, los académicos de la universidad no se lo van a creer" dijo el profesor impresionado mientras contemplaba aquel lugar.

Hans y Axel también estaban muy impresionados, pero Hans solo se limitaba a ver el lugar mientras que Axel examinaba unas raras rocas que había junto al lago.

"¿Pero qué…?" se preguntó Blaze al ver que cerca de ellos había movimiento, los cuatro habían salido por una especie de túnel subterráneo, a su alrededor había plantas gigantescas.

Blaze se puso alerta, comenzaron a oírse aullidos muy extraños.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" se preguntó el profesor, quien más que asustado estaba fascinado.

"Iré a revisar" dijo Hans serio, para después comenzar a caminar hacia las plantas enormes.

"Espera, iré contigo" dijo Blaze.

Al acercarse a las plantas pudieron ver una silueta enorme detrás de las plantas, Blaze y Hans retiraron las plantas de ahí, era un hongo gigante, se movía a voluntad de una manera extraña.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó Blaze.

"¿Un hongo gigante?" se preguntó Hans.

"Sin duda, un hongo gigante, se creía que no quedaban más especímenes de este, es asombroso" dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba al hongo.

"No te acerques tío, podría ser venenoso o algo así" dijo Axel nervioso.

"Pue…" el sueño de Blaze comenzó a hacerse borroso.

Paso un momento en que Blaze se quedó en blanco, después de un rato volvió a tener el sueño, pero esta vez estaba montada en una balsa de troncos.

"Debemos atravesar este inmenso lago subterráneo, ya estamos cerca" dijo el profesor.

"Eso espero, llevamos horas en esta balsa" dijo Axel algo fatigado.

Blaze solo observaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que era un sueño, Blaze no parecía darse cuenta de ellos, por lo que actuaba como lo haría normalmente.

"Algo pasa" dijo Hans serio.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el profesor.

"El agua… está muy agitada" dijo Hans.

"¿Mmm?..." el profesor se asomó por el borde de la balsa para ver el agua, "tienes razón, algo le pasa al agua debajo de nosotros" dijo el profesor.

El agua se movía mas violentamente al paso del tiempo, hasta que llegó un momento en que era difícil que la balsa se mantuviera a flote.

"¡Si esto sigue así nos hundiremos!" dijo Axel asustado.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Blaze al ver que un torrente de agua se dirigía hacia ellos, sin pensárselo Blaze lanzo una onda de fuego hacia el torrente de agua, el fuego era tan potente que evaporo el agua muy rápido, antes de que golpeara la balsa.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" pregunto una voz chillona muy furiosa.

"¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!" pregunto el profesor alterado.

"Pero claro que sí, se supone que deberían de haber muerto ya… ¿Quién es esa intrusa de ahí?" pregunto la misma voz, no podía saberse de donde provenía.

El agua comenzó a agitarse a varios metros de la balsa, formando un remolino, comenzó a elevarse desde el centro del remolino una silueta de sirena hecha de agua.

"¡Atrás!" dijo Blaze mientras saltaba al frente de la balsa.

Todos en la balsa estaban muy asustados, a diferencia de Blaze ellos no poseían ninguna habilidad especial.

"No deberías estar aquí, se supone que debería ser capaz de borrar este mundo con las feroces corrientes de agua que soy capaz de convocar" dijo la voz, que al parecer provenía de la corriente de agua.

"¿Borrar este mundo?... ahora lo recuerdo…" dijo Blaze mientras recordaba que antes de aparecer inexplicablemente en la caverna subterránea junto a Axel, ella estaba en su casa tranquilamente, leyendo un libro que trataba exactamente sobre lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, a excepción de la aparición de ese torrente de agua con voluntad y de la intromisión de Blaze misma en la historia.

"No importa, aunque no debas estar aquí, tengo el poder suficiente para acabar con este mundo y abrir el camino al prologo perdido, y así liberar a mis hermanos" dijo la voz de aquel demonio.

"Quien no debería estar aquí eres tú, no dejare que le hagas daño a este mundo" dijo Blaze decidida.

"Eso lo veremos, yo Ondine, la demonio Utukki del agua te matare y después destruiré este mundo" dijo Ondine para después lanzar un potente chorro de agua a la balsa en donde estaba Blaze y los demás.

"¡No!" grito Blaze mientras lanzaba de nuevo una onda de fuego evaporando el agua, pero esta vez aplico más fuerza, tanta que el fuego alcanzo a Ondine, deshaciéndola en vapor.

"¡Grrr… aún me encuentro débil… necesito alimentarme!" dijo Ondine desesperada.

Blaze acumulo fuego en una de sus manos, para después lanzarla hacia los restos de Ondine, aún quedaba poco menos de la mitad de la silueta de sirena flotando en el agua.

"(Ya se… dejare que creas que has ganado por ahora)" pensó Ondine mientras veía como se aproximaba la bola de fuego que Blaze le había lanzado.

La bola de fuego estallo sobre los restos de la silueta de sirena de agua que Ondine había formado, al momento del ataque Ondine emitió un grito ensordecedor, haciendo creer a Blaze y compañía que había sido derrotada.

"¡Increíble Blaze!" dijo Axel muy impresionado.

"Sin duda eres una chica muy hábil" dijo el profesor.

"No ha estado mal" dijo Hans.

El sueño de Blaze comenzó a verse borroso de nuevo, esta vez se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de despertar.

-Fin del sueño-

"¡…!" Blaze despertó exaltada, respiraba de forma agitada.

Una vez que Blaze se tranquilizó, pudo darse cuenta de aun estaba oscuro, sin embargo ya no podía dormir, no sentía más sueño.

"(Ese sueño… era tan real… casi como un recuerdo)" pensó Blaze mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el libro que había traído desde su casa.

Blaze se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cómoda en donde se encontraba el libro, lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo.

"…" Blaze veía las páginas del libro, como ya lo había leído ya sabía que como iba la historia, nada cambiaba, todo era normal, hasta que llego a la última página, "con cariño agradecimientos para Blaze the Cat… gracias a ti mi tío se ha vuelto un hombre muy famoso, Hans ha montado un negocio de expediciones muy exitoso y yo… por fin he podido casarme con mi amada Graüben, he regresado a mi tierra natal, gracias Blaze, espero que volvamos a vernos algún día… te deseamos mucha suerte" leyó Blaze incrédula lo que ponía con tinta coincidente a la que se usaba en todo el libro, estaba igual de gastada que la que había en la totalidad del libro.

Blaze cerro el libro, y cuidadosamente lo dejo en la cómoda, mientras lo dejaba no pudo evitar sonreír, un sentimiento de felicidad la invadía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXVII.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya veré la forma de sacar tiempo para subir el que sigue para el jueves, dibuje una portada para este fic, esta portada será permanente para lo que queda del fic (nos acercamos al final), esperen una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	31. Capitulo 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

"Knuckles no puedo dormir" dijo Shade preocupada mientras entraba a la habitación de Knuckles en el templo.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Knuckles serio.

"¿Es por lo que dijo Sonic verdad?" pregunto Shade mientras se sentaba a un lado de Knuckles.

"Si, ¿tú también verdad?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Si, me preocupa mucho" dijo Shade.

"Lo sé, estaba pensando sobre eso justo ahora… *suspiro*, y la verdad empiezo a creer que haber traído de vuelta a toda nuestra tribu a nuestra era fue un error" dijo Knuckles.

"El mundo ha cambiado tanto, mi clan tuvo que adaptarse, tuvimos 4000 años para desarrollar tecnología avanzada, simplemente nuestra tribu no está preparada para vivir en un mundo tan avanzado" dijo Shade.

"Cualquier ataque de Eggman con sus robots nos tomaría desprevenidos, no podríamos hacer nada, además de que Sonic hablaba en serio con todo eso de que algo grave estaba a punto de suceder" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" pregunto Shade indecisa.

"No lo sé…" dijo Knuckles algo cabizbajo.

"¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?" dijo Tikal triste, quien estaba detrás de la puerta escuchándolos.

"Tikal" dijo Shade sorprendida.

"¿No se supone que éramos amigos?, es como si todos nosotros fuéramos una carga para ustedes…" dijo Tikal con los ojos vidriosos.

"No lo son, solo nos preocupamos por ustedes" dijo Knuckles.

"Tikal, en esta era hay muchos peligros para ustedes, si una civilización no avanza tecnológicamente… su único destino es el olvido…" dijo Shade cabizbaja.

"…" Tikal no dijo nada, solo se giró y salió corriendo de allí.

"¡Tikal espera!" dijo Knuckles para intentar detenerla, pero fue en vano.

"Vamos Knuckles, debemos hablar con ella" dijo Shade.

"Si" contesto Knuckles.

Los dos fueron tras Tikal, era de madrugada, por lo que aún estaba oscuro.

"(Creen que somos una carga…)" pensaba Tikal quien estaba sentada en un árbol torcido a las afueras del pueblo.

Tikal permaneció allí hasta que vio un destello muy extraño seguido de un ruido similar al de un motor.

"¿Q-Que ha sido e-eso?" se preguntó Tikal nerviosa.

Tikal bajo del árbol torcido y con mucho sigilo se dirigió al lugar en donde había visto ese extraño destello.

"… Ya… aquí… ¿Qué… ahora?" Tikal escucho a alguien hablar, al parecer era una chica.

"*Estática*… mensajero… te creerán… asi regresaran…" Tikal escucho a alguien hablar, era alguien más, parecía como si hablara por un radio.

Tikal se acercó más, hasta que logro ver algo, vio una extraña esfera metálica, eso parecía para ella, en realidad era una especie de vehículo redondo.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó Tikal en voz baja.

"*Estática*… confiamos en que puedas hacerlo… recuerda bien mis indicaciones" dijo una voz, de la cual Tikal no encontraba emisor.

"Entiendo…" dijo la voz femenina, antes de que Tikal accidentalmente pisara una ramita e hiciera ruido.

"(¡Ay no!)" pensó Tikal asustada.

"¿Mmm?... espera hay alguien por aquí" dijo la voz femenina.

Tikal comenzó a escuchar como esa persona se acercaba a donde estaba ella, asi que sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr de allí, sin voltear atrás, corrió hasta que llego a la entrada del pueblo.

*Respiro agitado*

Tikal trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Tikal?, aquí estas" dijo Shade aliviada al ver a Tikal.

"… Shade…" Tikal aun no recobraba el aliento.

"¿Pero qué ocurre, porque estas tan agitada?" pregunto Shade preocupada al ver a Tikal.

"He visto algo… muy raro… a las… afueras del… pueblo" dijo Tikal muy forzadamente.

"Tranquilízate un poco, vamos, Knuckles está preocupado por ti, cálmate y luego nos cuentas que paso" dijo Shade muy tranquila.

"…. Si" dijo Tikal.

Shade acompaño a Tikal hasta la plaza principal, allí estaba Knuckles buscando a Tikal, ya comenzaba a salir el sol, ya había varios ecchidnas caminando por ahí.

"Knuckles, ya encontré a Tikal" dijo Shade.

"Que bien, estaba preocupado por ti, no vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo Knuckles serio.

"Lo siento" dijo Tikal.

"Ahora sí, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Tikal?" preguntó Shade.

"Si, lo que ocurre es…" dijo Tikal antes de ser interrumpida por el murmullo de la gente.

"Espera Tikal…" dijo Knuckles al ver que la gente se juntaba en un lugar, parecían sorprendidos por algo, "¿Qué ocurre ahí?" se preguntó Knuckles.

"No lo sé… será mejor ir a ver" dijo Shade seria.

"…" Tikal se quedó seria, también quería saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

Knuckles y las chicas se acercaron a la multitud para ver a que se debía tanto alboroto.

"No puede ser… el mensajero celestial…" decía la gente totalmente sorprendida.

"Ya está aquí… ¿será posible?" murmuraba la gente ecchidna.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Knuckles a un guardia ecchidna.

"Señor Knuckles… no lo creerá, las profecías de nuestros ancestros resultaron ser reales" dijo el guardia ecchidna.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Knuckles confuso.

"El mensajero de los dioses, por fin ha sido enviado" dijo el guardia ecchidna totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Mensajero de los dioses?, ¿y eso que es?" preguntó Knuckles.

"¡¿No lo sabe?!" pregunto el guardia ecchidna sorprendido.

"No" dijo Knuckles serio.

"Yo te explico" dijo Tikal seria.

"Tikal" dijo Knuckles sorprendido al ver a Tikal tan seria.

"El mensajero de los dioses es referido por un profeta antiguo de nuestra cultura, según la profecía, el mensajero de los dioses descenderá del cielo para darnos un importante mensaje que deberemos escuchar y obedecer, ya que eso nos traerá buena fortuna eterna" dijo Tikal.

"Pero es solo una profecía" dijo Knuckles pensativo.

"Pues no lo creo señor Knuckles, el mensajero esta frente a nosotros" dijo el guardia ecchidna.

"¡A un lado!" dijo un guardia ecchidna que escoltaba a Pachacamac.

"¡El gran Pachacamac va a pasar!" dijo otro guardia ecchidna.

"Padre" dijo Tikal sorprendida.

La multitud le abrió paso a Pachacamac, quien estaba totalmente sereno, camino hasta el supuesto mensajero, era una persona de la estatura de Knuckles mas o menos, cubierta por un largo manto café, no se podía ver su cara.

"¿Tu eres el mensajero de los dioses?" pregunto Pachacamac muy serio.

"Asi es" dijo la persona encapuchada.

"¿Qué mensaje nos vienes a traer?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"El mensaje de los dioses… *ruido extraño*" el extraño hablaba muy raro, era como una voz fingida.

"¿Si?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Ejem… el mensaje de los dioses es el siguiente, ustedes gran pueblo antiguo de los ecchidnas… no corresponden a este tiempo, ni a esta dimensión… lo cual está creando una inestabilidad en el espacio tiempo continu- continuom- ¡cómo se diga!" dijo al final el mensajero.

"¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!" pregunto Pachacamac sorprendido.

"*Aclara garganta de manera exagerada*… perdón por eso… como decía, su estancia en este tiempo y espacio está causando problemas, los dioses se han pronunciado al respecto" dijo el mensajero.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, "es verdad nosotros fuimos transportados al futuro" decían las personas, "solo puede saber eso si los dioses se lo han dicho" decían las personas asombradas.

"¿Pero que pasa aquí, porque todos creen que ese sujeto tan raro es el mensajero?" pregunto Knuckles fastidiado.

"Veamos qué es lo que pasa" dijo Shade atenta al mensajero.

"No me digas que tú también crees que en realidad es un enviado de los dioses" dijo Knuckles.

"No, yo no lo creo, solo quiero saber que intenciones tiene" dijo Shade seria.

"Ya veo" dijo Knuckles.

"Entiendo… pero, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Sencillo, deben regresar a su era y a su dimensión" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

La gente se impresiono al oír la respuesta del mensajero, el mismo Pachacamac estaba bastante sorprendido.

"¿P-Pero como haremos eso?" pregunto Pachacamac sorprendido.

"No se preocupen por eso, yo me hare cargo, solo necesito saber su respuesta, ¿están dispuestos a ser transportados a su tiempo?" preguntó el mensajero.

"Si los dioses asi lo ordenan… entonces debemos obedecerles" dijo Pachacamac muy sereno.

"Knuckles" dijo Shade.

"Entiendo" dijo Knuckles, para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba Pachacamac.

"¿Jefe Pachacamac?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Knuckles, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"¿Va a hacer caso de lo que diga esta persona?" preguntó Knuckles desconfiado.

"Claro que si Knuckles, es el mensajero de los dioses, hay que obedecerlo" dijo Pachacamac.

"Pero, ¿está usted seguro de que él es el mensajero de los dioses?" preguntó Knuckles.

"¿Qué insinúas Knuckles?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Quizá él no sea el mensajero de los dioses" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Brr… siempre tan necio!" dijo sorpresivamente el mensajero encapuchado.

Pachacamac y Knuckles, asi como la gente que estaba ahí se sorprendió mucho al escuchar al mensajero decir eso.

"¿Qué has dicho?" dijo Knuckles molesto.

"… Deben obedecer los designios de los dioses" dijo el mensajero.

"… No confió en el" dijo Knuckles serio.

Pachacamac comenzaba a dudar del mensajero al igual que Knuckles.

"Mensajero de los dioses, perdona por la desconfianza, pero, ¿Cómo podemos saber que tú eres el mensajero de los dioses?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"*murmullo*… *chasquido de dedos*… ¿Qué más prueba necesitan?, sé que ustedes viajaron en el tiempo, ¿Cómo iba a saber eso una persona normal?" preguntó el mensajero encapuchado.

"Tienes razón" dijo Pachacamac.

"Eso no es suficiente" dijo Knuckles.

"*murmullo*… ¿Qué prueba necesitas entonces?" preguntó el mensajero.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Knuckles sorprendido al oír al mensajero decir eso.

"…" el mensajero no dijo nada.

"Knuckles… ¿Qué harás?" pregunto Shade mientras se acercaba a Knuckles.

"No lo sé… ¿Cómo podría demostrar que es un impostor?" se preguntó Knuckles.

"Si no tienes idea, entonces déjame hacerte una demostración" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

Knuckles vio serio al mensajero encapuchado.

"Adelante" dijo Knuckles.

"Bien" al momento que dijo eso el mensajero encapuchado desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido, la gente se impresiono mucho al ver eso.

"¿Ha desaparecido?" se preguntaba la gente, "no hay duda, es el mensajero de los dioses" decían las personas.

"Mph, eso lo he visto antes" dijo Knuckles nada impresionado.

El mensajero volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar en que estaba, al aparecer levanto un poco de polvo.

"Veo que eso no te basta" dijo el mensajero.

"No" dijo Knuckles, para después acercarse al mensajero, hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

"…" el mensajero no se inmuto solo se quedó allí parado.

"Lucha conmigo, si me derrotas, te creeré" dijo Knuckles.

La gente empezó a murmurar, "puede hacer enojar a los dioses", "debería creer en lo que dice el mensajero".

"…" el mensajero no decía nada.

"¿Y bien?, si de verdad eres un enviado celestial, podrás hacerle frente a un simple mortal" dijo Knuckles confiado.

"… Está bien… pelear contra el viejo Knuckles…" dijo el mensajero.

"… Adelante" dijo Knuckles mientras se alistaba para pelear.

El mensajero encapuchado se quedó parado, esperando a que Knuckles fuera el primero en atacar, y asi fue, Knuckles se lanzó al ataque, primero ataco con un puñetazo, pero el mensajero se hizo a un lado como si nada haciendo que Knuckles perdiera el control y resbalara un poco.

"¡Grr!" gruño Knuckles enojado al ver que se mofaba de él, rápidamente se recobró y comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos sobre el mensajero encapuchado, quien fácilmente evadía todos y cada uno de los ataques de Knuckles.

"(¿Cómo hace para esquivar todos mis ataques?)" se preguntó Knuckles molesto mientras seguía atacando.

Knuckles siguió atacando con puñetazos, hasta que el mensajero encapuchado se echó para atrás rápidamente, tomando distancia entre él y Knuckles.

"*Uff*… *uff*… no seas cobarde y ven aquí" dijo Knuckles molesto.

El mensajero se quedó allí parado, sin hacer nada, lo que molestó mucho a Knuckles, quien en cuanto recobro un poco el aliento se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el mensajero, ataco desde el aire, dando un potente puñetazo al suelo, debido a que el mensajero esquivo ese ataque que iba hacia él.

"(… Es increíble… pero se mueve igual que…)" pensó Knuckles sorprendido al darse cuenta de cómo se movía su oponente.

Rápidamente Knuckles volvió a atacar al mensajero encapuchado, pero esta vez con más furia, esta vez logro rosar la capa del mensajero, cosa a la que el mensajero no le tomo mucha importancia, los dos se dirigieron hasta las casas del pueblo ecchidna, Knuckles soltaba puñetazos sin parar, lo único que quería era darle al mensajero, pero este evadía todos los puñetazos, provocando que los puños de Knuckles golpearan las casas, haciéndoles huecos.

"(Es tan escurridizo como el)" pensó Knuckles.

Knuckles dio un puñetazo hacia el mensajero, quien apenas pudo evadirlo.

"Uyy, eso estuvo cerca" dijo el mensajero, para desaparecer frente a Knuckles.

"¡¿Dónde estás?!" pregunto Knuckles molesto.

El mensajero apareció frente Knuckles a varios metros de distancia.

"Espera" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Knuckles.

"No tiene caso seguir con esta lucha… me he dado cuenta de que por más que lo intente no tengo el valor para golpearte" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Knuckles sorprendido.

"Por favor, tienes que creerme" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Knuckles, "¿Sonic?" agrego después.

"…" el mensajero se quedó en silencio.

"¡Responde!" dijo Knuckles.

"Te lo diré, pero solo a ti, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"Eso depende" dijo Knuckles.

"… Bien, pero vamos a donde nadie pueda escucharnos" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"… Está bien, pero si intentas algo te volare la cabeza de un puñetazo" dijo Knuckles.

"Fu, fu, que miedo" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el bosque de Mystic Ruins, ante las miradas perplejas de las personas ecchidnas, Pachacamac, Shade y Tikal.

Mientras tanto en el dojo de oriente, Honey estaba despierta desde muy temprano, vigilaba la habitación de Galern y Lumine.

"(Aun duermen, si lastiman a alguien seré yo la responsable, espero hacer lo correcto)" pensaba Honey.

Shadow y Rouge ya se habían despertado al igual que Honey, estaban buscándola para ir a hablar con Perrigne.

"La consejera aun no despierta" dijo Rouge.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada, solo caminaba a un lado de Rouge.

"Quizá sea porque está cansada, ¿no lo crees?" pregunto Rouge.

"Eso creo" dijo Shadow.

"¿Mmm?... mira allí esta Honey" dijo Rouge al ver a Honey recargada a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Galern y Lumine.

Shadow y Rouge se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Honey y la saludaron.

"Buenos días chicos" dijo Honey algo distraída.

"¿Pasa algo Honey?" pregunto Rouge.

"… No, no es nada" dijo Honey.

"¿Cómo sigue el chico de ayer?" pregunto Rouge.

"Debe estar bien, no he entrado a revisar" dijo Honey.

"Ya… la consejera aun no despierta, en cuanto despierte quisiéramos que revise la información que obtuvimos ayer por la noche" dijo Rouge.

"Solo ella puede entender ese cifrado, al momento de convertirse en consejeros les muestran un cifrado especial con el cual codifican su información más importante" dijo Shadow.

"Entiendo, quizá ya está despierta, será mejor ir a revisar" dijo Honey.

"Tienes razón, es solo que no queríamos molestar a la consejera, aún es muy temprano" dijo Rouge.

Honey pensó un momento, "vamos, seguro que no le molestara, después de todo ella nos pidió que consiguiéramos esa información" dijo después Honey.

Honey comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Perrigne, Shadow y Rouge la siguieron.

"Shadow, algo le pasa a Honey, esta, distraída" dijo Rouge.

"Mph, eso no me importa" dijo Shadow.

"Deberías ser más considerado" dijo Rouge algo molesta.

Shadow no dijo nada más y siguió caminando a un lado de Rouge; Honey llego a la habitación de Perrigne, y toco la puerta.

"Señorita Perrigne, soy yo, Honey" dijo Honey mientras tocaba la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Perrigne desde el interior.

Honey abrió la puerta, antes de entrar a la habitación se asomó para ver a Perrigne.

"Pasa Honey, ya estaba despierta desde hace un rato" dijo Perrigne.

"Gracias" dijo Honey, para después pasar a la habitación, Shadow y Rouge la siguieron y entraron a la habitación.

Perrigne estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, parecía triste.

"¿Consejera?" pregunto Rouge preocupada.

"… No pasa nada… ¿han traído la información que les pedí?" dijo Perrigne mostrando en su cara un poco de dolor.

Honey se acercó a Perrigne para ver qué era lo que andaba mal.

"Señorita Perrigne, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Honey muy preocupada.

"Solo me duele un poco la espalda…" dijo Perrigne cerrando los ojos, aguantando aquel dolor insufrible que sentía.

Honey no soportaba ver asi a Perrigne, parecía muy enferma, eso hacía que Honey se decayera.

"No te preocupes Honey… estoy bien… lo único que importa ahora es que lograron conseguir esa información que les pedí… ¿tienen alguna computadora en que visualizar la información?" preguntó Perrigne.

"Si consejera, aquí tengo un pequeño ordenador" dijo Rouge mientras lo encendía y conectaba el dispositivo que contenía la información.

Rouge le entrego el computador a Perrigne, quien débilmente lo tomo, y con mucho esfuerzo lo puso sobre sus piernas. Honey estaba cabizbaja, no decía nada.

"Vamos a ver… *gemido*… lo siento… es solo que…" dijo Perrigne quien estaba siendo presa del dolor.

Honey apretó los puños muy enojada, estaba fuera de sí, lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación sin decir nada.

"Honey… no quería preocuparte…" dijo Perrigne triste al ver a Honey salir de la habitación.

"Honey, querida, ¡espera!" dijo Rouge mientras iba tras Honey.

"Agente… Shadow… ¿puede ayudarme…?" preguntó Perrigne.

"Claro" dijo Shadow para después acercarse a Perrigne.

"Toma el ordenador… necesito que teclees por mi… por favor" dijo Perrigne totalmente exhausta.

"Entiendo" dijo Shadow mientras tomaba el ordenador de manos de Perrigne.

"Accede a la unidad de información…" dijo Perrigne con un ojo cerrado tratando de aguantar el dolor.

"Listo" dijo Shadow.

"… Ahora… busca en cifrado… archivos… del consejo" dijo Perrigne.

"… Listo" dijo Shadow.

"Déjame analizar las carpetas… los nombres están codificados" dijo Perrigne.

Shadow sostuvo el ordenador frente a Perrigne para que revisara los archivos.

"¡Honey espera!" dijo Rouge mientras seguía a Honey.

Honey se detuvo en la habitación de Amy.

"¿Qué harás?" pregunto Rouge.

"… Espero que Amy… aun lo conserve" dijo Honey.

Honey toco la puerta de la habitación de Amy, aún seguía dormida por lo que no hubo respuesta.

"Lo siento Amy" dijo Honey mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

Honey se acercó a la cama de Amy, y comenzó a sacudir a Amy para que despertara.

"Vamos Amy despierta" dijo Honey impaciente.

*Bostezo*

Amy despertó, estaba muy adormilada.

"Amy despierta, necesito preguntarte algo" dijo Honey.

"… ¿Honey?... ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Amy con lagrimitas en los ojos por el sueño.

"Amy, ¿aun conservas el elixir de panacea que te di hace años?" preguntó Honey.

Amy se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho Honey.

"¡¿P-Paso algo malo?!... ¡¿Esta Sonic bien?!" pregunto Amy muy aterrada y preocupada por Sonic.

"Sonic está bien, todos estamos bien… contesta mi pregunta" dijo Honey seria.

"Honey… yo… ya no tengo el elixir de panacea" dijo Amy cabizbaja.

"¿Ya no lo tienes?" pregunto Honey desilusionada.

"No… Sonic necesitaba de él… así que se lo di…" dijo Amy.

"Ya veo Amy…" dijo Honey decaída.

Honey salió de la habitación de Amy sin decir nada más, estaba muy decaída.

"¿Qué ocurre con Honey?" se preguntó Amy preocupada.

"Esta triste por la consejera… la verdad es deprimente pensar en todo el daño que ha recibido la consejera…" dijo Rouge.

"… Debemos buscar la manera de hacer que Honey se sienta mejor" dijo Amy.

"Si, tienes razón" dijo Rouge.

Amy se alisto rápidamente y salió junto con Rouge de su habitación para buscar a Honey.

"¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó Amy, ya llevaban algunos minutos buscándola por todo el dojo.

El sol comenzaba a salir, Amy y Rouge entraron a una especie de jardín en el centro del dojo, habia flores muy bonitas y pequeños estanques de agua cristalina, habia mucho bambú, por lo que era difícil ver en el jardín.

"Amy, creo que escuche algo, vamos" dijo Rouge.

Amy siguió a Rouge, pasaron por los bambús, hasta que vieron a Honey inclinada frente a una lápida de piedra.

"¿Honey?" pregunto Rouge al ver a Honey.

"…" Honey no decía nada estaba cabizbaja.

"¿Maestra Honey?... por favor, diga algo" dijo Amy preocupada.

"Déjame sola" dijo Honey seria.

"¿Honey que te pasa?, tú no eres así" dijo Amy algo molesta.

"Pues no me conoces bien entonces… vete de aquí" dijo Honey seria.

"¡Honey!" dijo Amy molesta.

"Amy…" dijo Rouge preocupada.

"¡No lo entiendes!, ¡quiero estar sola!" dijo Honey furiosa mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a Amy.

"… Si no me dices que te pasa… entonces no te entenderé" dijo Amy.

"¡No tengo porque decirte nada!" dijo Honey fuera de sí.

Amy no pudo contenerse, le dio una cachetada a Honey para que reaccionara, creía entender porque estaba así, Rouge estaba completamente sorprendida al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, Honey solo se quedó viendo hacia su lado derecho después de recibir la cachetada, sin decir nada.

"Creo saber porque estas así… perdóname Honey… pero si tomas esa actitud no solucionaras nada, no harás que Perrigne se sienta mejor…" dijo Amy seria.

"…" Honey no dijo nada, parecía más calmada.

"(Nunca la habia visto así…)" pensó Amy preocupada.

"… Tienes razón… Amy, lo siento" dijo Honey triste.

"Honey" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"Lo importante, es siempre mantener la actitud positiva, ¿no?" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"¡Maestra Honey!" dijo Amy alegre.

Las dos se dieron un tierno abrazo, incluso Rouge se conmovió un poco.

"Vaya par" dijo Rouge sonriendo.

"¡Ven aquí Rouge!" dijo Honey, quien, junto a Amy sorpresivamente abrazaron a Rouge haciendo un abrazo grupal.

"¿Q-Que hacen?" pregunto Rouge avergonzada.

Después del abrazo grupal, las tres salieron de aquel bello jardín, se dirigían a la habitación de Perrigne.

"Lo siento… no debí comportarme de esa manera" dijo Honey.

"Estas perdonada" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"Lo que pasa… es que cuando veo a alguien que aprecio mucho sufrir… no puedo soportarlo" dijo Honey.

"Es natural Honey, a nadie le gusta ver a sus seres queridos sufrir" dijo Rouge.

"Tienes razón, debo controlarme" dijo Honey.

Al llegar a la habitación de Perrigne, las tres entraron, Shadow sostenía el ordenador frente a Perrigne, quien delicadamente analizaba la información que habia en pantalla.

"Hola chicas… he descubierto algo muy interesante… solo necesito tiempo para terminar de leerlo" decía Perrigne mientras daba miradas intermitentes a donde estaban las chicas a la vez que analizaba la información en el ordenador.

Las chicas se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que habia en la habitación, esperando a que Perrigne terminara, Honey hacia un gran esfuerzo por no alterarse al ver a Perrigne.

Mientras que en el dojo, los demás se comenzaban a despertar, aún era muy temprano, pero el sol ya habia salido, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze y Silver comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones.

"Buenos días señor Sonic" dijo Cream al ver a Sonic.

"Hola Cream buenos días" dijo Sonic aun algo adormilado.

"Sonic" dijo Vanilla educadamente.

"Buenos días Vanilla" dijo Sonic.

Silver y Blaze se acercaron a Sonic y compañía, todos se saludaron, después se les unió Tails, solo faltaba el equipo chaotix.

"Sonic, ¿no tuvieron problemas en la misión de anoche?" preguntó Silver.

"Por suerte no, todo salió muy bien… bueno alguien salió herido ahora que lo recuerdo" dijo Sonic aun adormilado.

"¿Quién, está bien?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"Si está bien, no es uno de nosotros" dijo Sonic.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Silver.

"Trajimos a dos personas que Eggman engañaba para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, uno de ellos resulto herido, pero Honey lo ayudo" dijo Tails.

"¿Dos personas?" se preguntó Silver.

"Si, un lobo blanco a quien ya conocíamos y una pequeña chica" dijo Tails.

"Ya veo, ¿están seguros de que no ocasionaran problemas?" preguntó Silver.

"Honey confía en ellos, ella fue quien los trajo" dijo Sonic.

Después de esa pequeña charla, todos se fueron a la sala principal del dojo, habia sofás acolchados en donde todos podían sentarse, Sonic y Tails les contarían todo lo que paso en la misión con más detalle.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Perrigne sorprendida.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Honey preocupada.

"… Esos pulgosos… ya pusieron en marcha su plan… me lo temía…" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Qué quiere decir consejera?" pregunto Rouge.

"Gracias por tu ayuda agente Shadow, ya no necesito ver ese ordenador" dijo Perrigne.

Shadow apago el ordenador, y se lo entrego a Rouge.

"La situación es más grave de lo que creí… les explicare todo" dijo Perrigne mostrándose algo preocupada.

Perrigne hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas, y poder explicar bien que es lo que ocurre, cuando se le ocurrió que todos deberían escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Rápido, todos deben estar presentes, todos deben escuchar lo que tengo que decir" dijo Perrigne seria.

"Bien, juntaremos a todos lo más rápido posible" dijo Shadow.

"Se los encargo" dijo Perrigne.

Shadow salió de la habitación en busca de los demás, mientras que Rouge y Amy ayudarían a Perrigne a moverse en una silla de ruedas que tenía Honey en el dojo, mientras que Honey iría a revisar si Galern y Lumine ya estaban despiertos.

"Veo que todos ya están reunidos, eso lo hará más fácil" dijo Shadow al llegar a la sala principal del dojo.

"Shadow, ¿Dónde están Amy y Honey?" pregunto Sonic.

"Ya vendrán, ¿Dónde está el equipo chaotix?" pregunto Shadow.

"Deben seguir dormidos" dijo Sonic nada sorprendido.

"Iré a revisar, quédense aquí" dijo Shadow para después dirigirse a la habitación en donde se quedó el equipo chaotix.

Amy y Rouge ayudaron a Perrigne a vestirse con una bata blanca y unos pantalones de tela blancos, después la ayudaron a subir a la silla de ruedas.

"Lamento tener que molestarlas con esto" dijo Perrigne avergonzada.

"No, no es para nada molesto" dijo Amy.

"Bien consejera, es hora de irnos" dijo Rouge.

"Gracias" dijo Perrigne.

Rouge empujaba la silla de ruedas de Perrigne, mientras que Amy las seguía.

"¿Hola?" pregunto Honey mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban Galern y Lumine.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Honey abrió la puerta lentamente, y entro a la habitación, vio que Galern aun dormía, Lumine también dormía en la cama improvisada que habia preparado Honey para ella.

"(Aww… me dan ganas de abrasarla tan fuerte…)" pensó Honey al ver a Lumine.

Honey se acercó a Lumine y comenzó a sacudirla levemente para despertarla, Lumine despertó poco a poco.

"Lumine, soy yo, Honey, vamos despierta" dijo Honey.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Lumine somnolienta.

"Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros, es algo importante que deben oír" dijo Honey.

"Entiendo" dijo Lumine.

Lumine se levantó, se estiro un poco y después se dirigió a ver como estaba Galern.

"¿Ya está mejor?" preguntó Lumine.

"Si, puedo ver que la medicina hizo muy buen efecto" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"¿Él también debe despertar?" preguntó Lumine.

"Si" contesto Honey, quien se disponía a sacudir a Galern para despertarlo.

Pero sorpresivamente Lumine le tapo con sus dedos la nariz a Galern.

"¿Q-Que haces?" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"Lo despierto" dijo Lumine seria.

Después de que Galern intentara sacudirse a Lumine sin éxito, despertó de golpe.

"¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?!" dijo Galern sorprendido y tratando de tomar aire.

"Ya has despertado" dijo Lumine alegre.

"¿Lumine?, ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Galern al ver a su alrededor.

"Estamos a salvo, Honey nos ayudó" dijo Lumine.

"¿Honey?" se preguntó Galern.

Galern vio a Honey, "gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Galern.

"No fue nada, me alegra ver que ya estas mejor" dijo Honey sonriendo.

"… Gracias" dijo Galern algo avergonzado.

"Vamos, necesito que vengan conmigo, es algo importante" dijo Honey.

"Claro" dijo Galern.

Galern se levantó de la cama se estiro un poco y después siguió a Honey junto con Lumine a la sala central del dojo, para cuando llegaron a la sala central, el equipo chaotix, Amy, Rouge y Perrigne ya estaban allí, esperando por ella.

"Hola chicos, ya estamos todos aquí" dijo Honey alegre al ver que todos estaban reunidos.

"¡¿Tu?!" pregunto Amy muy sorprendida al ver a Galern.

"…" Galern solo abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendido.

Amy se acercó a Galern y lo vio de cerca.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Galern nervioso.

"¿De verdad eres tú?" pregunto Amy sorprendida.

"Tú eres esa chica…" dijo Galern pensativo.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy grosero, ¿Por qué me empujaste?" pregunto Amy molesta.

"¿Q-Que?... si no lo hubiera hecho ahora todos estaríamos muertos" dijo Galern.

"Gracias, nunca pude decírtelo" dijo Amy, quien después abrazo a Galern.

"… De nada" dijo Galern avergonzado.

Sonic estaba cruzado de brazos, su dedo índice golpeaba su brazo en señal de molestia, "¿pueden decirnos que era eso tan importante?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si, ya que estamos todos aquí" dijo Perrigne.

Perrigne volvió a tomarse un pequeño momento para pensar las cosas.

"Desde hace muchos años, el consejo de GUN ha intentado, por las sombras, tomar control de todas las operaciones de gobierno en el mundo, desde que entre al consejo me di cuenta de estas intenciones, me negué a participar en eso, al ver mi negativa y la de otro compañero consejero, decidieron deshacerse de nosotros, lamentablemente… lograron quitar del camino a mi compañero, por lo que ya solo quedaba yo, durante mi estancia en el consejo de GUN intente por todos los medios detener sus planes y corruptelas, sin embargo solo entorpecía sus planes, mas no los detenía, hace poco me di cuenta de que habia un archivo especial, al que los demás miembros del consejo si tenían acceso, excepto yo, por lo que investigue esa situación, y me di cuenta de algo llamado el renacer del fénix" dijo Perrigne.

Perrigne hizo una breve pausa y luego continúo.

"Al principio creí que se trataba de otro proyecto como los que suelen sacar ellos mismos, sin mi autorización, pero estaba equivocada, solo me puse a pensar un poco y me di cuenta de ello, ¿para qué crearían un archivo especial al que yo difícilmente tendría acceso?, la respuesta era obvia, lo que sea que fuera ese proyecto, era algo grave, algo de lo que no querían que ni siquiera intentara entorpecer un poco" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Qué es el renacer del fénix?" preguntó Tails.

"Hasta hace poco no lo sabía, gracias a los datos que recuperaron ahora lo sé, es un proyecto de invasión global" dijo Perrigne.

"¡¿Qué?!" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, incluso Shadow estaba sorprendido.

"Les explico de que va, el consejo planeaba dictar una ley marcial, con ella podría suspender los derechos de todos los seres vivos ante una amenaza inminente, planeaban un auto ataque, sin embargo algo les salió mal, o bien, depende de cómo lo veas, un ataque a la base central de GUN fue efectuado, destruyéndola por completo, ellos planeaban atacar la base sur, para poder reconstruirla rápidamente y proseguir con el plan, pero al ser la base central la que fue atacada, solo los retraso un poco, pero para estas fechas ya debieron haber recuperado toda su potencia militar, y ya deben de haber puesto en marcha ese proyecto" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlos?" pregunto Sonic serio.

"A eso voy, en su plan hay tres puntos clave que debemos desbaratar, primero, invadirán una pequeña isla llamada Christmas Island" dijo Perrigne.

"¡…!" Sonic abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba muy sorprendido.

"Ya no podremos detenerlos, ese punto ya lo habrán logrado para cuando lleguemos ahí, el segundo punto clave de su proyecto es acceder a una isla flotante que aparece en Christmas Island, llamada Sky Library, aun podemos impedir que logren ese objetivo, solo hay que darse prisa" dijo Perrigne.

Sonic se levantó molesto.

"No perdonare a GUN por lo que ha hecho, ni siquiera Eggman se habia atrevido a atacar a mi hogar" dijo Sonic molesto.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír a Sonic decir eso.

"Sonic, creí que habías nacido en South Island" dijo Tails sorprendido.

"No, yo soy originario de Christmas Island, es solo que después de un tiempo decidí irme de aventuras a South Island, es allí donde conocí a Eggman por primera vez, y después viaje a Westside Island que es en donde te conocí a ti" dijo Sonic.

"Ya tienes una motivación más para detener a esos perros pulgosos de GUN" dijo Perrigne.

"Cuenta con ello" dijo Sonic sonriendo.

"Por último, antes de partir, en caso de fallar, es decir, que GUN pueda acceder a Sky Library, debemos, por todos los medios, evitar que consigan un libro mágico llamado el Necronomicon" dijo Perrigne.

"¿Qué tiene de especial ese libro?" preguntó Tails.

"Aún no lo sé, la base fue atacada antes de que los consejeros pudieran almacenar más datos en el archivo, lo que si se es que son fervientes creedores del misticismo, y me he dado cuenta de que la magia de verdad existe, así que si logran hacerse con ese libro, estamos perdidos" dijo Perrigne.

"Entonces en marcha, debemos echar fuera de Christmas Island a esos consejeros de GUN" dijo Sonic muy confiado.

"¡Sí!" todos estaban muy motivados.

"Primero debemos hacer un plan" dijo Perrigne.

"Es cierto, creo que me emocione un poco" dijo Sonic.

"Por suerte Shadow ya me ha dado perfiles de todos ustedes, sé que habilidades poseen, por lo que sé que personas están capacitadas para ir, será peligroso, los demás nos quedaremos aquí" dijo Perrigne.

Perrigne se giró para ver a Galern y a Lumine.

"De ustedes dos no tengo perfiles, por favor necesito que me digan sus habilidades" dijo Perrigne.

"… ¿Perfiles?" preguntó Galern.

"Si, necesito que me digan que habilidades poseen" dijo Perrigne.

"Deje que sea yo quien le de ese perfil" dijo Honey.

"Adelante" dijo Perrigne.

"Galern sabe artes marciales avanzadas, en concreto usa Dian Xue, además de que puede controlar el viento a voluntad y alcanzar grandes velocidades" dijo Honey.

"Muy bien, serás de gran ayuda" dijo Perrigne.

"Y ella" dijo Honey refiriéndose a Lumine, "su nombre es Lumine, aunque no lo crean ella es un robot creado por ese tal Eggman" todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

"Dios santo, pero sí parece una niña" dijo Vanilla sorprendida.

"Pero no dejen que esa apariencia los engañe, ella es capaz de moverse muy rápido… casi me mata durante la misión de anoche" dijo Honey riendo nerviosamente.

"Bueno… creo que ella también será de ayuda…" dijo Perrigne sorprendida.

"¡Vaya!, pero que niña tan linda" dijo Vector al ver a Lumine.

"…" Lumine solo lo veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"¿Eh?, ¿dije algo malo?" pregunto Vector nervioso al ver a Lumine tan seria.

"..." Lumine seguía inmóvil viendo a Vector fijamente.

"Vamos sonríe un poco, así" dijo Vector haciendo muecas, tenía una sonrisa un poco perturbadora, después de todo es un cocodrilo.

"…" Lumine seguía viéndolo toda seria.

"… *Suspiro*, creo que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia" dijo Vector.

Lumine levanto sus delgadas manos, las puso sobre su cara y se presionó las mejillas, haciendo una mueca, a la vez que hacia ojos bizcos.

"¿Eh?... Pfff… ¿pero… que haces?... pfff" dijo Vector tratando de contener la risa, al final no pudo más y comenzó a reír.

"Vamos Vector no hay tiempo para juegos" dijo Espio.

"Ahh… ya, ya" dijo Vector mientras se quitaba una lagrimita con el dedo.

"Bien, hablemos sobre el plan" dijo Perrigne.

Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre la elaboración del plan, primero todos acordaron en juntar a las Chaos Emerlads, las super formas de Sonic, Shadow y Silver serian de gran ayuda en caso de emergencia, quien iría a buscarlas seria Sonic, usaría toda su velocidad para hacerlo, además quienes se quedarían en el dojo junto a Perrigne serian, Cream, Vanilla y Charmy, los demás restantes irían a Christmas Island. El plan era sencillo, entrarían a dicha isla de manera furtiva, verían la situación, cuando Sonic llegara con las Chaos Emeralds comenzarían a atacar a las fuerzas de GUN, impidiendo que se acercaran a Sky Library, Perrigne se comunicaría con ellos a través de los radios de Tails.

"Muy bien, en marcha, Honey nos transportara hasta la isla" dijo Sonic.

"Muy bien, vamos, fuera del dojo dibujare el círculo mágico para ir a la isla, Sonic, necesitare que me digas donde esta esa isla, no se su ubicación" dijo Honey.

"Claro" dijo Sonic muy confiado.

"Sonic antes de que te vayas, toma esto" dijo Tails, quien le estaba entregando una maquina muy extraña a Sonic.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Sonic al recibir el artefacto.

"Ya tiene una Chaos Emerald dentro" dijo Tails.

"¿De verdad?, ¡eso es genial!, pero, ¿Por qué no la sacas y ya?" dijo Sonic mientras intentaba quitar la tapa de aquel artefacto con los dientes.

"¡No Sonic, espera!" dijo Tails arrebatándole el artefacto a Sonic.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sonic.

"*Suspiro*, esta máquina es un rastreador que invente por si necesitábamos encontrar a las emeralds en un caso de emergencia, rastrea la composición de la emerald, y como todas las emeralds están compuestas de los mismos minerales, será fácil que te indique la cercanía de las emeralds" dijo Tails mientras le devolvía el artefacto a Sonic.

"Ya veo… gracias Tails piensas en todo" dijo Sonic.

"Je, je, je, si lo sé" dijo Tails.

"Vamos, hay que darnos prisa" dijo Shadow.

Honey ya habia dibujado un enorme círculo en el suelo, estaba extendiendo el mapa para que Sonic le diera las indicaciones de la ubicación de aquella isla, Sonic se acercó y le señalo la ubicación en el mapa a Honey, después de eso, Honey los transporto a todos a Christmas Island.

Mientras tanto en Mystic Ruins, la conversación del mensajero de los dioses con Knuckles ya habia durado mucho, Shade y Tikal comenzaban a preocuparse por Knuckles.

"¿Pero que tanto estarán hablando?" se preguntó Shade mientras movía su pie en señal de desesperación.

"Shade, estoy preocupada por Knuckles" dijo Tikal.

"Quizá estén luchando, o lo habrá engañado" dijo Shade.

"Oh no… ¿crees que deberíamos ir a ver?" pregunto Tikal preocupada.

Pero justo en ese momento, Knuckles acompañado por el mensajero encapuchado caminaban hacia la entrada del pueblo, al verlos, Shade y Tikal se tranquilizaron.

"Ya han regresado" murmuraba la gente.

"¿Qué crees que paso?" pregunto Tikal sorprendida.

"No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que Knuckles nos lo cuente" dijo Shade.

Knuckles parecía sereno, se acercó al jefe Pachacamac junto al mensajero encapuchado.

"Jefe Pachacamac, puede creer en este mensajero" dijo Knuckles muy serio sorpresivamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Shade y Tikal no se lo podían creer, el testarudo de Knuckles habia aceptado que esa persona encapuchada decía la verdad.

"… No sé qué te habrá dicho ese mensajero de los dioses, pero si tu confías en el, yo también" dijo Pachacamac.

"¡Knuckles!, ¡¿pero qué haces?!" pregunto Shade sorprendida.

"Shade, cálmate, confía en mi" dijo Knuckles muy serio.

"Pero… está bien" dijo Shade más tranquila.

El mensajero encapuchado se acercó a Knuckles.

"Recuerda, por nada del mundo vayas a abrir la bocota" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas" dijo Knuckles.

"Está bien confió en ti" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"Adelante, has lo que tengas que hacer" dijo Knuckles, para después comenzar a salir del pueblo.

"¡Knuckles!, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Shade.

"Sígueme Shade, el mensajero tiene asuntos pendientes que hacer" dijo Knuckles.

"Pero…" dijo Shade dudosa, sin embargo siguió a Knuckles, ambos salieron del pueblo.

"¿Qué hará mensajero de los dioses?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Los regresare a su tiempo y dimensión" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"Aceptamos los designios de los dioses" dijo Pachacamac.

"Pero padre…" dijo Tikal triste.

El mensajero se acercó a Tikal.

"Descuida… puedes confiar en mí, los transportare a todos a un lugar en donde no estén en peligro, donde puedan vivir muy a gusto" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"…" Tikal veía al mensajero, no sabía porque, pero sus palabras producían en ella mucha confianza.

"Quizá vuelvas a ver al viejo Knuckles" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"Bien" dijo Tikal sonriendo.

Todos los habitantes ecchidnas se juntaron en la plaza del pueblo, el mensajero estaba en el centro de todos ellos, formaban todos juntos un gran círculo.

"Bien, ya es hora" dijo el mensajero encapuchado para sí mismo.

El mensajero encapuchado saco del interior de su manta unas gemas brillantes muy bonitas.

"¡¿Pero si son?!" dijo Pachacamac muy sorprendido.

"Las Chaos Emeralds" dijo Tikal sorprendida.

"No se preocupen, las necesito para transportarlos a otra dimensión y ponerlos fuera de peligro" dijo el mensajero encapuchado.

"Está bien" dijo Pachacamac.

"*Respiro profundo*… ¡Chaos control!" grito con fuerza el mensajero encapuchado, induciendo así el Chaos control, provocando un gran resplandor en el área.

Para cuando el resplandor se disipo, todo el pueblo ecchidna habia desaparecido junto al mensajero encapuchado.

"¿Qué ha sido ese resplandor?" se preguntó Shade.

"Se los ha llevado a otra dimensión, en donde podrán vivir sin peligros, sin que GUN los amenace" dijo Knuckles.

"¿GUN?, ¿Qué tiene que ver GUN en todo esto?" preguntó Shade.

"Vamos, te lo explicare todo en el altar de la master emerald" dijo Knuckles, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el pueblo y posteriormente dirigirse al altar de la master emerald en Ángel Island.

"…" Shade solo lo siguió en silencio.

Knuckles y Shade pasaron por el pueblo ecchidna, Shade se sorprendió al ver que el pueblo estaba completamente vacío.

"¿Dónde están todos?" se preguntó Shade.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al altar de la master emerald, Knuckles se sentó en los escalones del altar, como suele hacerlo, Shade se sentó a un lado de él.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Shade seria.

Knuckles sonrió viendo hacia el horizonte.

"No adivinaras quien era esa persona" dijo Knuckles, "lo sabía, ja, ja, ja, ja" dijo Knuckles después, "pero, no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste" dijo Knuckles nostálgico, como si extrañara a alguien.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto Shade muy curiosa.

"Lo siento… no puedo decírtelo, y por una muy buena razón, que tampoco puedo decirte" dijo Knuckles.

"Creí que me explicarías todo" dijo Shade molesta.

"Y lo hare, envió a toda nuestra tribu a una dimensión en donde pueden vivir sin preocupaciones, no hay tecnología en esa dimensión, así que estarán bien allí hasta que desarrollen la suya propia" dijo Knuckles.

"¿De verdad?... bueno… ya habíamos hablado de eso… pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por tener que apartarme de mi gente" dijo Shade.

"Lo sé, es difícil, pero hemos hecho lo correcto" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Por qué esa persona haría eso?" preguntó Shade.

"Intenta ayudar a salvar este mundo, aparte de ayudarnos a nosotros hay otras cosas que debe hacer" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Shade.

"No me lo dijo" dijo Knuckles.

"Ya veo" dijo Shade.

"Pero, confió en que será de gran ayuda, me dijo la situación de nuestro mundo, por eso y por quien es, es por lo que confió tanto en esa persona" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Qué situación?" preguntó Shade.

"Nuestro mundo está en peligro por un dios maligno, el dios de la destrucción Darkskull, pronto será liberado" dijo Knuckles.

"¡¿Y lo dices así de calmado?!" pregunto Shade alterada.

"No te preocupes, si lo que me dijo es cierto, y estoy seguro de que lo es, no habrá ningún problema, los demás podrán con él, incluso sin nuestra ayuda" dijo Knuckles.

"*Suspiro*, no estoy tan segura… pero si lo dices tú entonces te creo, confió en ti Knuckles" dijo Shade.

"Ejem… gracias…" dijo Knuckles algo sonrojado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XVIII.

NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Hola de nuevo!, gracias por leer mi fic :), de verdad hasta yo me emociono por lo que está a punto de pasar, ji, ji, ji, creo que en este capítulo apenas comienza la sorpresa, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el próximo lunes, hasta luego ;P.


	32. Capitulo 29

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Las olas del mar tocaban la bella costa de Christmas Island, cerca de esa playa de arena lisa y blanquecina habían muchos pequeños animalitos, todos hacían sus quehaceres cotidianos, recién había amanecido; a lo lejos podían divisarse varios objetos gigantes que se aproximaban a la isla, los animales estaban curiosos al principio, pero el pánico comenzó a hacerse presente conforme se acercaban aquellos acorazados metálicos a la isla.

Los pequeños animales comenzaron a correr hacia el interior de la isla, pronto los buques de guerra con la insignia característica de GUN arribaron a la isla, deñando los arrecifes de coral y destruyendo gran parte de la playa de aquella isla tropical tan pacífica y bella.

Los enormes buques de combate de GUN abrieron sus compuertas metálicas, de ellos salían gran cantidad de soldados y robots de combate, además de vehículos de guerra como Jeeps con torretas, tanques militares e incluso hasta prototipos de trajes metálicos de combate tripulados.

"Por fin, hemos llegado, justo en el amanecer" dijo un consejero de GUN con grandes barbas y bigote, tenía rasgos orientales, mientras salía a la cubierta del enorme buque en que iba a bordo el consejo de GUN.

"Así, es en unos minutos más comenzara nuestra operación, solo hay que asentar nuestro campamento" dijo otro consejero de GUN con rasgos muy finos en su cara, tenía el pelaje gris y ojos azules, acompañaba al otro consejero.

Los tres consejeros restantes también salieron a cubierta a supervisar su operación.

"Ya estoy impaciente por que comience esta invasión, no tendrán oportunidad" dijo un consejero de GUN de forma presuntuosa con pelaje negro y ojos marrones.

"No comas ansias, pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo" dijo otro consejero de GUN con pelaje rubio y ojos verdes.

"Veo que todos están aquí, hay que prepararnos para el combate, incluso nosotros tendremos que participar, los agentes Shadow y Rouge intentaran detenernos a cualquier costa, en cuanto se enteren de nuestra ley marcial comenzaran a buscarnos" dijo el consejero de GUN más viejo, a pesar de ser el más veterano de los consejeros de GUN era el más grande y fornido, tenía las cejas caídas y mucho pelaje café.

"*Serpenteo*, así es, deberíamos darnos más prisa, Sky Library aparecerá sobre esta isla en unos momentos" dijo Salamandra mientras salía flotando a cubierta como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

"(Los consejeros de GUN, ellos también están entrenados en el uso de maquinaria de guerra)" pensaba Perrigne, quien estaba en el dojo, viendo hacia las imponentes montañas que lo escondían.

Perrigne estaba en su silla de ruedas, Vanilla la había llevado fuera del dojo para descansar un poco y relajarse, detrás de ella estaban Cream y Charmy jugando.

"(Bernard le Grand, el más viejo de todos los consejeros, tiene gran experiencia en combates, es un veterano del ejercito de GUN, quizá el más peligroso de todos)" pensaba Perrigne.

Perrigne recordó al consejero Bernard, mismo quien habría emprendido la campaña de los súper solados en contra de Heaven Garden hace ya muchos años atrás.

"(Néstor Alamán, experto en maquinaria de guerra, perteneció a los Big Dogs de GUN, además de ser su fundador)" recordaba Perrigne a aquel consejero de pelaje rubio y ojos verdes.

Perrigne sabía que gracias a Néstor, el consejo de GUN podía armarse con máquinas muy peligrosas además de saber pilotarlas a la perfección.

"(Ivanov Husky, miembro del extinto escuadrón letal Hawk Eye, un francotirador con un rango de 98/100, su puntería es perfecta, además de que es frio como el hielo)" recordó Perrigne al consejero de pelaje grisáceo y ojos azules.

Ivanov llevaba una buena amistad con Terrier durante sus años en la academia, pero todo cambio cuando ambos entraron al consejo, su amistad se fue deteriorando hasta el punto en que no se dirigían la palabra.

"(Ronald Weiler, ingeniero en informática avanzada, es capaz de colarse en un sistema de alta seguridad en poco tiempo, además durante la academia creo virus informáticos capaces de derrumbar las redes de comunicaciones y redes satelitales)" recordó Perrigne al consejero de pelaje negro y ojos marrones.

Ronald junto a Néstor serian una gran amenaza, serían capaces de crear la maquinaria más destructiva y efectiva.

"(Y por último, Shih Tzu, experto en estrategias militares, es el director del departamento de inteligencia de GUN, es capaz de dirigir varias operaciones a la vez de manera efectiva, nadie nunca ha podido vencerlo en majong o en ajedrez)" recordaba Perrigne al consejero barbudo y con mucho pelaje.

Shih era un gran estratega, era gracias a él que los planes del consejo salían a flote a pesar de lo que hiciera Perrigne para detenerlos.

"(Pero… confió en que los agentes y sus amigos, además de Honey, pueden detenerlos, estoy segura de ello)" pensó Perrigne mientras veía las montañas maravillada.

"Señorita Perrigne, ¿esta cómoda así, o necesita que la mueva de lugar?" pregunto Vanilla amablemente.

"Gracias, así estoy bien por el momento" contesto Perrigne alegre.

"¡Consejeros, el campamento ya ha sido instalado, esperamos sus instrucciones!" dijo un soldado de GUN mientras se presentaba ante los consejeros en una tienda de campaña muy grande que habían instalado para el consejo.

"Excelente, pueden comenzar con la fase uno de la invasión" dijo el consejero Shih.

"¡Si señor, ahora mismo daré aviso a los escuadrones!" dijo el soldado de GUN para después salir rápidamente de aquella tienda de campaña.

"Una vez que aprisionen a todos los habitantes de esta pequeña isla, nos abriremos camino a Sky Library" dijo el consejero Bernard.

Mientras tanto en la otra orilla de la isla, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Honey, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Galern y Lumine esperaban a que Sonic reuniera las siete Chaos Emeralds para poder empezar a detener a las fuerzas de GUN.

"Espero que Sonic consiga las Chaos Emeralds rápido" dijo Tails preocupado.

"Descuida, lo hará" dijo Silver confiado.

"¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que regrese?" pregunto Galern algo molesto.

"Si, ya vendrá, después de todo él es el más rápido del mundo" dijo Amy alegre.

"Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada hasta que regrese, si comenzamos a atacar sin las Emeralds estaríamos en desventaja en caso de emergencia" dijo Espio.

"… Lo se… es solo que me molesta estar aquí sin hacer nada" dijo Galern serio.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar disparos a lo lejos, además de explosiones.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Vector.

"Son disparos, GUN ya debe haber comenzado con la invasión a la isla" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Sonic, date prisa" dijo Amy viendo al cielo esperanzada.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, Sonic corría a gran velocidad, siguiendo las indicaciones de cercanía que le daba el extraño aparato que Tails le dio.

"Ya debo estar cerca" se dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia un bosque muy frondoso, muy cerca de Mystic Runis.

Por suerte Sonic ya contaba con cuatro de las Chaos Emeralds, además de la que estaba en el extraño aparato, solo le faltaban dos, y estaba a punto de encontrarla.

"Debe ser por aquí" se dijo Sonic mientras buscaba entre los matorrales del bosque.

Sonic tenía mucha suerte, las dos esmeraldas faltantes estaban juntas en el mismo matorral.

"¡Vaya pero que golpe de suerte!" dijo Sonic alegre al ver las dos esmeraldas juntas.

Sonic tomo las dos esmeraldas y las guardo, pero el aparato de Tails aún seguía señalando más esmeraldas, señalaba hacia el norte de ahí, era extraño, Sonic ya tenía las siete esmeraldas en su poder, el aparato no tendría por qué señalar la existencia de más esmeraldas, según Tails una vez que reuniera las siete, el aparato dejaría de funcionar.

"Extraño, quizá está descompuesto… ¿será buena idea ir a revisar?..." se decía Sonic indeciso.

Sonic decidió ir a revisar, no estaba muy lejos la ubicación que marcaba aquel extraño artefacto, en cuestión de dos minutos ya estaba en el lugar que marcaba el artefacto.

"Es aquí, pero no hay nada" se dijo Sonic pensativo al ver a su alrededor, era una planicie verde rodeada de árboles, todo estaba muy tranquilo en ese lugar.

Sonic golpeaba al aparato para hacerlo funcionar correctamente, creía que estaba descompuesto, de pronto y muy apenas, Sonic logro ver que algo salía de los arboles a una velocidad increíble, apenas y logro ver que salía a esa velocidad.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó Sonic, para después ver que el artefacto señalaba la misma dirección en que lo que sea que haya salido del bosque se dirigía.

Sonic no se lo pensó mucho y comenzó a seguir a aquel objeto que se movía a esa velocidad tan grande, a Sonic le costó algo de trabajo alcanzarla, pronto los dos entraron al mar, ambos se movían sobre la superficie del agua a gran velocidad, levantaban mucha agua detrás de ellos por la velocidad que llevaban.

"(¡¿Qué es esa cosa, como puede ir tan rápido?!)" se preguntó Sonic sorprendido al ver el rastro de agua que dejaba el objeto que iba delante de él.

Sonic acelero, creando una explosión sónica, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo alcanzo a ese objeto que iba delante de él, pudo ver que era una persona corriendo, pero por el agua, la brisa marina y la velocidad a la que iba no podía verla bien.

"(¡Vaya que es rápido!, ¡pero no más rápido que yo!)" se dijo Sonic confiado.

Los dos iban parejos en velocidad, sin embargo la persona que iba a un lado de Sonic corriendo acelero aún más, dejando una estela de luz detrás de él, y en consecuencia dejando a Sonic atrás instantáneamente, al paso de unos segundos Sonic había perdido de vista a esa persona.

"…" Sonic seguía corriendo incrédulo ante lo que había visto, había alguien igual o más rápido que él.

Sin darse cuenta Sonic estaba ya a unos cuantos kilómetros de Christmas Island, al poco tiempo llego a la orilla de la isla en donde se encontraban los demás.

"¡Sonic, ya estás aquí!" dijo Tails sorprendido.

"Mph… has tardado más de lo debido" dijo Shadow.

"Je, lo siento me entretuve un poco" dijo Sonic.

"Bien, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, ya podemos comenzar con el plan para detener a las fuerzas de GUN" dijo Rouge.

"Adelante" dijo Sonic decidido.

Los soldados de GUN barrían con las pequeñas casas de los animales, destruían todo a su paso, y capturaban a todos los animales que podían, ya habían invadido la mitad de la isla para ese momento.

"¡Consejero Shih ya hemos descubierto el altar que lleva a Sky Library, solo necesitamos que los nativos nos den la clave para acceder a la isla flotante!" dijo el soldado de GUN mientras se presentaba ante el consejo.

"Muy bien, excelente" dijo el consejero Shih.

"Sera mejor que despleguemos nuestros mecaniloids, seremos nosotros quienes suban a Sky Library" dijo el consejero Néstor.

"Deben darse prisa en obtener esa información soldado" dijo el consejero Bernard muy serio.

"¡Si señor!" dijo el soldado de GUN para después salir de la tienda de campaña del consejo.

"*Serpenteo*, el poder del Necronomicon se extiende fuera del libro, esa librería flotante debe estar bajo el influjo de la energía negativa que contiene el Necronomicon" dijo Salamandra pareciendo muy serio.

"Ya no lo habías dicho, es por eso que iremos montados en nuestros mecaniloids" dijo el consejero Ronald.

"Solo me aseguraba de que aún lo tuvieran en mente" dijo Salamandra.

"¿Vendrás con nosotros verdad?" preguntó el consejero Bernard.

"Por supuesto, sin mi ustedes no sabrían cual libro es el Necronomicon, ni su ubicación exacta" dijo Salamandra.

"Muy bien, hay que prepararse entonces" dijo el consejero Ivanov.

Después de esa plática, los consejeros de GUN salieron de la tienda de campaña, se dirigieron a los buques de guerra, dentro de ellos estaban los mecaniloids que los consejeros Néstor y Ronald habían construido.

*Sonido disparos y explosiones*

"¡Rápido estamos siendo atacados por el flanco norte!" dijo uno de los soldados de GUN que estaban en el centro de la isla.

Los soldados de GUN salían disparados ante una ráfaga de viento, a la vez que los animales eran liberados, sin embargo no había nadie visible que los estuviera atacando.

"¡Necesitamos refuerzos en el punto de control en el centro de la isla!" decía un soldado de GUN por radio.

Todos los soldados de GUN de esa área habían sido puestos fuera de combate por alguien desconocido. Sonic y los demás se dirigían al centro de la isla para empezar por allí a luchar contra las fuerzas armadas de GUN.

En ese momento algo muy extraño sucedía en el centro de la isla, se comenzaba a escuchar un sonido muy parecido al de cristales siendo molidos.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" se preguntó Silver sorprendido mientras avanzaba junto a los demás.

"No lo sé suena muy extraño, y proviene del centro de la isla" dijo Blaze sorprendida.

"M-Miren eso" dijo Tails boquiabierto mientras señalaba con el dedo en dirección al centro de la isla.

Justo en el centro de la isla, había un altar con una explanada de piedra dorada muy amplia, en esa explanada se estaban formando una especie de escalones de cristal, se formaban progresivamente hacia el cielo, dejaban polvo brillante conforme se iban formando; desde lejos la vista era increíble, la escalera gigante de cristal se elevó muy alto hasta que se detuvo, cuando se detuvo un enorme edificio comenzó a hacerse visible, por fin todos estaban ante la presencia de Sky Library.

"¡Es increíble!" dijo Amy sorprendida.

"¡Esa debe de ser… Sky Library!" dijo Galern sorprendido.

"¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, no hay duda de ello!" dijo una voz muy familiar justo detrás de ellos.

"¡Eggman!" dijo Sonic molesto al ver a Eggman.

"Pero si es Sonic y sus inútiles amigos, la verdad ya esperaba encontrármelos aquí" dijo Eggman.

"¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!" pregunto Shadow enojado.

"Eso mi buen amigo, no te importa" dijo Eggman.

Eggman estaba sobre su capsula voladora de siempre, pero había varios Egg Pawn detrás de él, además de muchos otros robots típicos de Eggman.

"Rayos, Eggman ya tenemos suficiente con los de GUN, como para que te aparezcas tu" dijo Silver molesto.

"Grr, lo mismo digo yo renacuajo, ¡apártense, o los aplastare a todos!" dijo Eggman muy molesto.

"No hay opción, tendremos que pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo" dijo Sonic serio.

"Rouge y yo iremos a luchar contra los de GUN, ustedes quédense aquí y detengan a Eggman, nos dividiremos en dos grupos de seis personas" dijo Shadow.

"Entendido" dijo Sonic.

Todos habían entendido el plan de Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Honey, Silver y Blaze se quedarían a detener a Eggman, mientras que Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Galern y Lumine irían a pelear contra las fuerzas armadas de GUN.

"Ho, ho, ho, veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer Sonic, esta vez mi plan no puede fallar" dijo Eggman muy confiado.

"Eso lo veremos Eggman" dijo Sonic antes de comenzar a pelear contra los robots de Eggman.

*Sonido de turbina*

"Vamos, para nuestra buena suerte el camino a Sky Library ya está abierto" dijo el consejero Ronald quien iba dentro de un traje robótico muy robusto.

"Esas son las escaleras a Sky Library, démonos prisa" dijo el consejero Bernard.

Los cinco consejeros salieron del buque de batalla en trajes mecánicos, parecían casi robots.

"*Sonido de estática*, ¡consejero Bernard el punto de control establecido en el centro de la isla ha sido perdido, nuestras tropas fueron atacadas por un ente desconocido!" dijo el soldado de GUN que hablaba por el transmisor del traje robótico de Bernard.

"Entendido, cambio y fuera" dijo el consejero Bernard bastante molesto.

"Debemos pensar bien la situación" dijo el consejero Shih.

"No, no hay mucho que pensar, ¡Néstor, Ronald, Shih, diríjanse a el centro de la isla, entre ustedes tres destruyan a ese atacante!" dijo el consejero Bernard molesto.

"Bien" dijo el consejero Shih, los otros dos consejeros también estaban de acuerdo.

"Ivanov, Salamandra y yo iremos a la Sky Library" dijo el consejero Bernard.

Los consejeros se dividieron, tres de ellos se dirigieron al centro de la isla, mientras que los otros dos restantes junto a salamandra se dirigieron a Sky Library.

"¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?" se preguntó Rouge sorprendida al ver a todos los soldados de GUN inconscientes junto al altar en el centro de la isla.

"Esto es muy extraño, deberíamos proceder con cautela" dijo Espio muy serio.

Lumine estaba seria veía hacia el cielo con mucho detenimiento.

"¿Lumine?" pregunto Galern algo preocupado.

"Algo se acerca" dijo Lumine muy seria.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Galern sorprendido.

Los mecaniloids en que iban montados los tres consejeros, Shih, Néstor y Ronald habían aterrizado a varios metros de Shadow y los demás.

"¡Atrás!" dijo Shadow.

"Pero si son los agentes Shadow y Rouge" dijo Ronald muy pretensioso.

"¿Los consejeros?" se preguntó Shadow muy sorprendido.

"Así es, con estos trajes mecánicos somos muy fuertes, no tienen oportunidad" dijo Néstor.

"Mph, eso lo veremos" dijo Shadow mientras se tronaba los huesos de los nudillos, "me han ahorrado mucho trabajo al venir hasta aquí" dijo Shadow sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Néstor, lucha contra los agentes Shadow y Rouge, Ronald se encargara del cocodrilo y el camaleón, yo me encargare del lobo y de la niña" dijo el consejero Shih.

"Bien, me parece una buena estrategia" dijo el consejero Néstor.

Néstor se propulso hacia Shadow y Rouge, quienes saltaron evadiéndolo, los otros dos consejeros atacaron a los demás, y así una batalla entre los consejeros y Shadow y los demás había comenzado.

"¡Vamos, derroten a Sonic y a esos inútiles!" dijo Eggman montado en su máquina voladora.

Los robots de Eggman atacaban a Sonic y compañía, pero no eran rivales para ellos, Sonic y los demás los destrozaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso los enormes vehículos que Eggman tenía sumergidos bajo el mar para no ser detectado y que estaban subiendo a tierra eran destruidos con mucha facilidad por Sonic y los demás.

"¡No, no puede ser, grr, maldición!" dijo Eggman muy molesto al ver que sus robots no podían ni tocar al equipo de Sonic.

"¡Hyaa!" Amy y Honey usaban sus artes marciales para destrozar a los robots, mientras que Silver y Blaze usaban sus poderes psíquicos para hacer lo propio.

"¡Ríndete Eggman, no tienes posibilidad!" dijo Silver muy confiado al ver mermadas las fuerzas robóticas de Eggman.

"Mph, la verdad ya tenía contemplado que algo así pasaría… así que prepare un plan para esta ocasión" dijo Eggman maliciosamente.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Silver sorprendido al oír a Eggman.

"¡Vamos, es hora de que conozcan a mis Delta Crusher II!" dijo Eggman muy confiado mientras presionaba un botón rojo en su máquina voladora.

Cuando Eggman lo presiono, del mar salieron dos enormes robots muy estilizados, tenían alas creadas a partir de energía plasmica traslucida, eran completamente grises y median aproximadamente unas cinco veces más que Sonic.

"¡Y para añadir la cereza al pastel!" dijo Eggman haciendo una pausa, "¡Vamos A-001 Delta!" dijo Eggman extendiendo su brazo a manera de presentación.

De pronto, debajo de la maquina voladora de Eggman, apareció un pequeño niño muy similar a Lumine, pero este era un chico, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos negros, y sus marcas de la cara eran negras, al igual que Lumine llevaba una larga toga negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

"¡Pero!" dijo Honey sorprendida.

Todos al igual que Honey estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que veían, era idéntico a Lumine, solo que este si parecía vacío.

"¿Sorprendidos?, veo que sí, este robot es único, no tiene emociones ni pensamiento propio, obedecerá todo lo que le diga, es una mezcla de la tecnología del libro de la iluminación con la mía" dijo Eggman.

"Vaya Eggman, esta vez te has lucido con los robots, debo admitir que se ven muy intimidantes… pero ya sabes, misma historia" dijo Sonic muy confiado mientras se preparaba para luchar.

"Je, vamos a verlo, ¡ataquen!" dijo Eggman mientras daba la orden de ataque a sus robots.

Los dos Delta Crusher II atacaron a Sonic y a los demás, tenían más poder que antes, pero al poco tiempo uno de ellos fue derribado por Silver y Blaze, mientras que el otro fue derribado por Amy y Honey.

"¡No, vamos A-001 Delta, ¿Qué estas esperando?!" dijo Eggman molesto al ver que su otro robot no se movió para nada.

"…" A-001 Delta no se movía, veía analítico a sus oponentes.

"¿Qué pasa Eggman, se ha descompuesto?" pregunto Sonic burlándose de Eggman.

"¡E-Es verdad… ¿Cómo pude olvidar un detalle tan importante?!" dijo Eggman sorprendido.

"¿Eh?" los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Eggman.

"Supongo que si eres inteligente después de todo… creo que me deje llevar, vamos A-001 Delta vayamos a Sky Library ahora mismo" dijo Eggman mientras dirigía a su máquina voladora hacia la imponente construcción flotante que había sobre Christmas Island.

A-001 Delta se desvaneció en sombras, justo antes de que Sonic o los demás pudieran hacer algo, Eggman se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Sky Library.

"¡Eggman, cobarde!" dijo Sonic molesto al ver que Eggman se escapaba con éxito.

"¡Rápido Sonic, vayamos a ayudar a Shadow y los demás!" dijo Honey.

"Es cierto" dijo Sonic.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron al centro de la isla en donde estaban Shadow y los demás luchando contra los consejeros.

"¡No podrán hacer nada contra nosotros, estos mecaniloids son invencibles!" dijo Néstor muy confiado mientras disparaba en contra de Shadow y Rouge.

Shadow mantenía la intención del consejero para que no atacara a Rouge, cada vez que el consejero intentaba atacar a Rouge, Shadow atacaba con todas sus fuerzas al consejero para distraerlo.

"¡Ahora Lumine!" dijo Galern mientras atacaba al consejero Shih con una tormenta de rayos, que caían sobre el mecaniloid haciendo que sufriera de cortos circuitos.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" se preguntó alarmado el consejero Shih, al ver que sus controles no respondían adecuadamente.

Lumine corrió a gran velocidad hacia el mecaniloid del consejero Shih, y con una navaja luminosa lo ataco cortando desde la cabina de control hasta el brazo del robot, quedando inútil, y con el consejero aún vivo; Galern le sonrió a Lumine en señal de éxito.

"¡Pero que escurridizo eres!" dijo el consejero Ronald mientras intentaba impactar a Espio con los puños del mecaniloid.

Espio había usado su ninjitsu para hacerse invisible, sin embargo los sensores de calor del mecaniloid le permitían localizarlo, pero aun así Espio era demasiado ágil para evadir los ataques del consejero Ronald.

"¡Ahora vas para el suelo!" grito Vector mientras tomaba al mecaniloid del consejero Ronald por las piernas robóticas y lo levantaba con gran fuerza, estrellándolo en el suelo.

Espio solo distraía al consejero para que Vector pudiera acercarse y azotarlo contra el suelo gracias a su fuerza descomunal, después de que Vector lanzara al mecaniloid del consejero al suelo comenzó a darle fuertes puñetazos al robot, dejándolo inutilizable, y dejando al consejero Ronald dentro de la cabina de control atrapado al igual que Shih.

"¡Maldición!" dijo el consejero Néstor al ver que sus dos colegas habían sido derrotados.

Rápidamente Shadow se lanzó al ataque, impactando con un Spin Dash al robot, enviándolo al suelo, aun en el aire y con mucha agilidad Shadow se balanceo y lanzo su ataque Chaos Spear, un ataque de energía en forma de lanza de luz, que atravesó al mecaniloid del consejero Néstor, destruyendo su célula de poder y en consecuencia dejando inservible al robot.

"Bien hecho Shadow" dijo Rouge.

"Aún faltan dos" dijo Shadow viendo hacia la Sky Library.

"Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa" dijo Rouge decidida.

Galern y Lumine pasaron a un lado de Shadow y Rouge corriendo a gran velocidad, se dirigían a las escaleras de cristal para poder acceder a la Sky Library.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Shadow, pero fue inútil, Galern y Lumine habían decidido acabar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

"Shadow sigámoslos" dijo Rouge seria.

"Vamos" dijo Shadow.

Shadow y Rouge se pusieron en marcha, sin esperar a Sonic y a los demás empezaron a subir por las escaleras celestiales hacia Sky Library.

"¿Espio, crees que deberíamos ir nosotros también?" pregunto Vector.

"Sera mejor esperar a Sonic y a los demás" dijo Espio muy sereno.

"Si tienes razón" dijo Vector.

Sonic y los demás llegaron al centro de la isla, en donde solo estaban Vector y Espio, se extrañaron al no ver a Shadow, Rouge, Galern y Lumine con ellos.

"¿Hey, donde están los demás?" pregunto Sonic, quien freno frente a Vector y Espio.

"Ya han subido esas escaleras de luz" dijo Espio.

"¿Qué?, ¡rayos, debemos darnos prisa para alcanzarlos!" dijo Sonic.

"Antes de ir… ¡Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, quédense aquí para vigilar las escaleras, nosotros cuatro iremos en busca de los demás, acabaremos con esto de una vez!" dijo Honey muy motivada.

Amy y los demás asintieron, por lo que los demás restantes comenzaron a subir a gran velocidad por las escaleras celestiales, sin prestar mucha atención a los restos de los mecaniloids de los consejeros que estaban por allí regados.

Mientras tanto los consejeros restantes y Salamandra ya habían entrado a Sky Library, el ambiente era oscuro y siniestro.

"¡*Serpenteo*, puedo sentir como la energía oscura invade este lugar, es maravilloso!" dijo Salamandra muy emocionado.

De pronto Salamandra gano una forma nueva, de ser una pequeña esfera de energía flotante pasó a ser un reptil humanoide muy aterrador envuelto en llamas.

"¡¿Salamandra?!" se preguntaron los consejeros sorprendidos al ver el cambio de Salamandra.

"*Serpenteo*, no se preocupen, sigo siendo el mismo, solo que con más poder gracias a la influencia del Necronomicon y del brazalete de la existencia" dijo Salamandra mientras veía su nueva apariencia.

"Sigamos" dijo el consejero Bernard mientras comenzaba a moverse.

El consejero Ivanov y Salamandra lo siguieron, en la Sky Library corrompida por las sombras, había monstruos oscuros, algunos de ellos ya estaban inmóviles en el suelo, mientras que otros atacaban a los consejeros y a Salamandra sin dudarlo.

"¿Por qué demonios atacan a su rey?" se preguntó Salamandra muy enojado mientras hacía pedazos a los monstruos con su increíble fuerza que había ganado.

Después de derrotar a varios monstruos y avanzar hasta casi llegar al centro de la Sky Library, Salamandra sintió un bajón en su fuerza, sin embargo conservo la misma forma que había adquirido desde que entro a la Sky Library.

"¡¿Qué rayos, porque mi fuerza disminuyo?!" se preguntó Salamandra mientras se veía las manos.

"No veo ningún cambio en ti" dijo el consejero Bernard mientras pasaba a un lado de Salamandra decidido a abrir la puerta de la sala principal de Sky Library.

"*Serpenteo*, no importa, ya estamos muy cerca del Necronomicon" dijo Salamandra ansioso.

Los consejeros y Salamandra irrumpieron en la sala central de la Sky Library, justo en el medio de la sala había un pedestal, con un libro de pasta dura negra encima.

"¡Ahí está, por fin!" dijo Salamandra triunfante.

"¿Y ahora que Salamandra, que harás con ese libro?" preguntó el consejero Ivanov.

"¿No lo recuerdas?, con el poder de este libro crearemos un mundo nuevo… ¡lleno de tinieblas!" dijo Salamandra enloquecido mientras tomaba el libro.

"Bien, tómalo y vámonos de aquí, debemos proseguir con la invasión global" dijo Bernard.

"¡Alto demonio!" dijo Galern mientras entraba a esa enorme sala.

Lumine lo seguía, estaba a un lado de Galern.

"¿Pero quién eres tú?" preguntó el consejero Ivanov.

"Estoy aquí para detenerlos, sin importar que, no dejare que liberen a ese demonio destructivo" dijo Galern muy serio.

"*Serpenteo*, pues ya has llegado tarde… ahora poseo el Necronomicon, liberare a mis dos hermanos restantes destruyendo el brazalete de la existencia y liberando así a nuestro señor, *risa desquiciada*" Salamandra tomo el Necronomicon y lo abrió… pero no ocurrió nada.

Galern y Lumine estaban alerta, esperando a que pasara lo peor, pero nada ocurrió.

"¿Q-Que… que le pasa al libro?" se preguntó Salamandra alterado mientras revisaba el libro.

"¿Qué ocurre Salamandra?" preguntó el consejero Bernard serio mientras junto a Ivanov cubría a Salamandra para que no fuera atacado.

"No lo entiendo, tengo el Necronomicon en mis manos, mi energía oscura debería activarlo y abrir el camino al prologo perdido" dijo Salamandra muy confundido.

"Ya descubrirás como hacerlo funcionar después, por ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de estos estorbos" dijo el consejero Ivanov.

Galern se mostró confiado.

"Lumine, ahora es nuestra oportunidad para atacarlos y poner fin a todo esto" dijo Galern mientras veía confiado a los consejeros.

Lumine asintió con la cabeza emitiendo un pequeño si, para después junto a Galern comenzar a atacar a los consejeros Bernard e Ivanov.

"Vamos" dijo Bernard serio al ver que Galern y Lumine comenzarían el ataque.

Los mecaniloids de los consejeros se propulsaron hacia Galern y Lumine, quienes los evadieron saltando cada uno a una dirección diferente, Galern comenzó a acumular energía rápidamente, aprovechando el momentum.

"(Hermana, Lumine, chica rosa…. ¡no dejare que ese demonio salga!)" pensó Galern mientras se concentraba en acumular la energía.

Galern cerró los ojos, y después de unos pocos milisegundos los abrió, habían cambiado de color, ahora eran azul cielo.

"¡Lumine!" grito Galern mientras lanzaba un ataque de luz con sus manos hacia los consejeros, quienes estaban justo entre Lumine y Galern.

"Activando espejo de luz" dijo Lumine rápidamente mientras extendía sus manos y a partir de ellas se formaba una barrera cristalina de luz.

El ataque de Galern atravesó a los dos mecaniloids de los consejeros, cuando paso a través de ellos el ataque choco en la barrera de luz de Lumine, quien dirigió el ataque hacia Salamandra, dándole de lleno.

"¡Nooo!" grito Salamandra mientras era desvanecido por el ataque en equipo tan devastador de Galern y Lumine.

Los mecaniloids de los consejeros dejaron de funcionar al instante.

*Respiro agitado* Galern estaba de rodillas en el suelo, estaba muy agotado debido a toda la energía que había utilizado en ese ataque.

Lumine se dirigió hacia donde estaba Galern a toda prisa.

"Galern… no debiste hacer eso… podíamos derrotarlos más lentamente" dijo Lumine preocupada al ver a Galern tan cansado.

"Ese… demonio… iba a… escapar" dijo Galern quien intentaba recobrar el aliento.

"Galern…" dijo Lumine preocupada.

"*Quejido agudo*, ¡me costó trabajo sobrevivir a eso!" dijo Salamandra quien aún seguía de pie en el centro de la sala, con un agujero en el pecho.

Galern apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"¡Rayos… y pensar que puse todo mi empeño en ese ataque…!" dijo Galern bastante frustrado al ver que Salamandra aún seguía con vida.

Shadow y Rouge llegaron a la sala, al ver a Galern y a Lumine en un rincón en el suelo, Shadow y Rouge se separaron, Rouge fue a ver como estaban mientras que Shadow se plantó en frente de Salamandra para hacerle frente.

"Maldición, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué el Necronomicon no funciona?!" grito Salamandra lleno de locura.

"…" Shadow estaba alerta por cualquier posibilidad de ataque que pudiera tener Salamandra.

"No lo entiendo…" dijo Salamandra mientras levantaba el libro para verlo, "… no lo enti- ¡¿Qué?!" dijo Salamandra muy alterado.

Rouge, Galern y Lumine veían sorprendidos todo lo que ocurría desde donde estaban.

"*Risa de maniaco*… eh… eh… *carcajadas descontroladas*…" Salamandra se había vuelto loco reía de forma frenética sin razón aparente.

Salamandra cayó de rodillas, comenzaba a desvanecerse en forma de sombra.

"Ja… ja… no… ¿Quién?... ¿Quién ha sido el bastardo?... ¡QUE HA CAMBIADO EL NECRONOMICON POR ESTO!" grito Salamandra muy fuerte, resonando en cada rincón de Sky Library.

Todos estaban muy confundidos a la vez que sorprendidos.

"Jie… jie… jieeee…" rio por última vez Salamandra antes de desvanecerse por completo, dejando caer de sus manos el libro negro al suelo.

"¿Pero que acaba de pasar aquí?" se preguntó Rouge sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"No lo sé… pero me alegra que por fin se haya muerto" dijo Galern sonriendo débilmente.

Shadow se acercó al libro negro que había en el suelo, era bastante grande, con las dos manos lo levanto del suelo, el libro estaba de espaldas así que lo giro para ver la portada del libro.

"… Nekronomikon" leyó Shadow.

Después de leer la portada, Shadow le dio una ojeada, las hojas estaban en blanco excepto la última que decía con letras grandes y rojas "TONTO"; dejo el libro en el suelo, era obvio que se trataba de una copia del original, Shadow se dirigió a ver como estaban los demás.

"Galern" decía Lumine mientras sostenía la mano de Galern con sus delicadas manos.

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto, solo necesito descansar un poco" dijo Galern sonriendo.

"Tus ojos… han cambiado de color" dijo Lumine sorprendida.

"¿Eh…?... ¿Qué?" se preguntó Galern confundido.

"Es verdad, tus ojos eran rojos como los de Shadow, pero eran más oscuros que los de él" dijo Rouge.

"Es muy extraño… no sé qué ha ocurrido… *risa nerviosa*" dijo Galern aun en el suelo débil.

Lumine se acercó mucho a Galern quedado frente a frente con él, sus narices casi se tocaban.

"…" Galern se sorprendió al ver a Lumine tan cerca de él.

"Ahora que ya no pareces un lobo malo los animales no huirán más de ti" dijo Lumine maravillada.

"… ¿Gracias?" dijo Galern confundido.

En ese momento Sonic y los demás estaban llegando a la sala principal de Sky Library, se sorprendieron al ver a los dos mecaniloids restantes inmóviles.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Sonic al acercarse a donde estaban Rouge, Galern, Lumine y Shadow.

"Si, eso parece Sonic" dijo Rouge.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"No lo sé, Galern y Lumine podrán explicarnos que es lo que sucedió aquí, todo esto es muy extraño" dijo Rouge confundida.

"Hemos terminado con esto… ese demonio no ha podido destruir el ultimo tesoro…ese tesoro debía estar dentro de ese libro del que tanto hablaba ese demonio" dijo Galern.

"Algo no cuadra aquí" dijo Shadow mientras se acercaba caminando muy serio hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Qué es Shadow?" pregunto Sonic curioso.

"Si el tesoro estaba dentro de ese libro… el cual resulto ser una copia, ¿Quién tiene el verdadero?" cuestiono Shadow muy serio.

"Tienes razón… ¿no será que Eggman…?" se preguntó Sonic algo alarmado.

"No, no fue Eggman" dijo Shadow.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Sonic.

"Cuando Rouge y yo nos dirigíamos a este lugar logramos interceptarlo, tuvo que huir después de nuestro combate" dijo Shadow.

"Ya veo… ¿entonces dónde está el verdadero libro?" pregunto Sonic.

"Quizá aun este en esta sala, o en esta librería" dijo Honey.

"Improbable, podría decir que imposible" dijo Shadow muy pensativo, "esa copia del libro original es muy reciente, la tinta roja de la página final apenas está seca, lo que indica que el libro fue sustituido recientemente, no conozco a ningún ladrón de tesoros tan tonto como para quedarse en el sitio del robo durante mucho tiempo" dijo Shadow meditativo.

"Tienes razón, eso quiere decir que ese libro mágico está perdido" dijo Honey.

Sonic estaba muy pensativo, intentaba encontrar una respuesta al misterio de quien se llevó el libro mágico, cuando recordó aquella persona tan rápida que venía siguiendo de regreso a Christmas Island después de reunir las Chaos Emeralds.

"Chicos recuerdo algo muy raro" dijo Sonic pensativo.

"¿Qué es Sonic?" pregunto Rouge.

"Cuando venía de regreso a esta isla después de reunir a las Chaos Emeralds, me topé con alguien muy rápido" dijo Sonic.

"¿Quién era Sonic?" pregunto Rouge.

Sonic negó con la cabeza, "no lo sé, no pude verlo bien iba muy rápido… tch, me dejo atrás muy fácilmente" dijo Sonic.

Quienes conocen a Sonic desde hace tiempo se sorprendieron mucho al oír al propio Sonic decir que alguien le había superado en velocidad.

"¿Te dejo atrás?" pregunto Shadow sorprendido.

"Je" Sonic rio mientras se rascaba la nariz, "quiero saber quién era esa persona tan rápida, lo retaría a una carrera, no estaba usando toda mi velocidad, me tomo por sorpresa" dijo Sonic confiado.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo del libro?" pregunto Galern mientras se levantaba del suelo, tambaleo un poco, pero Lumine lo sostuvo rápidamente.

"Pues mucho, esa persona tenía el mismo rumbo que yo, Christmas Island" dijo Sonic.

"¿No estarás diciendo que…?" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"Si, quizá esa persona tomo el libro y lo cambio" dijo Sonic.

"Es probable, tenemos que buscar más indicios que nos indiquen que fue lo que paso en realidad, lo mejor será salir de aquí, no hay nada más que hacer" dijo Shadow.

Sin decir nada más, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, buscarían más respuestas una vez que salieran de Sky Library; todos comenzaron a salir de la enorme sala, Shadow se quedó un poco atrás.

"(… ¿Qué es eso…?)" se preguntó Shadow sorprendido al sentir una extraña presencia.

Shadow se giró para ver qué era eso que sintió, pero no había nada, la sensación se hizo más fuerte, pero no había un punto en específico en donde pudiera ubicar esa extraña presencia.

"(Es extraño)" pensó Shadow.

"¡Vamos Shadow!" dijo Rouge quien lo esperaba en la puerta de la sala de la biblioteca.

Shadow no pensó más en eso y salió de la biblioteca junto a los demás, durante su paso por la biblioteca, se dieron cuenta de lo hermosa que era, ya no estaba bajo la influencia maligna de ese libro mágico. Todos se apresuraron en salir de Sky Library, no tardaron mucho en salir, cuando salieron todos notaron algo muy extraño en el ambiente.

"¿Mmm?... ¿soy yo, o noto algo muy extraño por aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Yo también lo siento, mi pelaje se erizo al salir de la biblioteca" dijo Honey nerviosa.

Galern estaba muy inquieto, estaba sudando a mares, Lumine se dio cuenta de esa situación.

"¿Galern aun te sientes mal?" pregunto Lumine preocupada.

"… No es eso… algo está mal… es como… en aquella dimensión… el aire comienza a hacerse más pesado" dijo Galern serio.

Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras nerviosamente, había algo muy incómodo en el ambiente, el cielo comenzaba a ennegrecerse.

"No contaba con que Shadow y Rouge me atacaran, han arruinado mis planes" dijo Eggman muy molesto, iba montado en su máquina voladora, estaba algo dañada pero aun podía volar, seguía en Christmas Island, solo que estaba oculto en las montañas.

Cerca de Eggman estaba A-001 Delta, parado sin emociones como un robot ordinario.

"(El ejercito de GUN aún está en la isla, es cuestión de tiempo para que todo el ejercito del mundo venga a esta isla, será un completo caos, será mejor que me largue)" pensó Eggman.

Sin embargo su máquina voladora, a pesar de que aun flotaba, no se movía a gran velocidad, por lo que se había dirigido a las montañas para ver si podía repararla.

"(Supongo que ese robot no me será de ayuda tampoco, seguro que Sonic y los demás han logrado prevenir el despertar del dios demonio Darkskull)" pensó Eggman algo desilusionado.

Sonic y los demás ya habían bajado las escaleras celestiales, se reunieron con Amy y compañía.

"Me alegra que ya estén aquí" dijo Amy aliviada.

"No ha sido nada, los chicos han logrado derrotar a los consejeros restantes y al último de los demonios" dijo Sonic.

"No, aún quedan dos, ese demonio dijo que quería el libro mágico para liberar a sus otros hermanos" dijo Galern pensativo.

"¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible?... este asunto de los demonios ya me canso" dijo Silver.

"Por lo menos todo está bien" dijo Amy.

Los chicos parecían aliviados, al parecer toda esa situación se había arreglado, sin embargo, Shadow, Blaze, Espio, Galern y Honey estaban muy serios, ellos notaban algo muy irregular, no decían nada, desde muy dentro de sus corazones esperaban que ese sentimiento de pesadez que sentían no fuera nada.

"¿Honey, que pasa?" pregunto Amy preocupada al ver a Honey tan seria.

"No… no es nada Amy" dijo Honey muy seria hasta el punto de parecer molesta.

"Galern, algo ocurre" dijo Lumine mientras veía hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera algo que le desagradara mucho.

"¿Tú también lo sientes?" pregunto Galern serio.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, en la dimensión de Oblivion, el Reaper no se movía para nada, estaba estático en un solo lugar, las criaturas que entraban a esa dimensión pululaban por la dimensión como si nada, el guardián Omen se dirigía a la torre espiral que contenía a la espada maldita Llukskrad, temblores muy fuertes azotaban aquella dimensión.

"Ese lobo… no pudo completar su misión… es una lástima… todos desapareceremos, seremos engullidos por las tinieblas absolutas, la antimateria" se dijo Omen mientras se dirigía a la torre espiral.

Omen entro rápidamente a la torre espiral, la cual se estaba derrumbando, todas las cadenas que sostenían a la espada maldita estaban rotas, la espada había caído al suelo quedando enterrada hasta la mitad por el impacto.

"…" Omen estaba estático ante la energía oscura que la espada emitía, era como si ya no tuviera voluntad propia.

La espada comenzó a resquebrajarse, hasta que llegó el momento en que se rompió por la mitad, del mango de la espada hasta la punta, saliendo gran cantidad de humo negro de esa abertura, en instantes la torre espiral junto a Omen estallo en tinieblas, dejando un enorme vacío en el área.

*Sonido de metal siendo arrastrado en las piedras*

El Reaper se dirigía hacia la torre espiral a toda velocidad, venía arrastrando su guadaña en las rocas, sin embargo cuando se topó con la masa de oscuridad, una enorme distorsión se apodero del espacio que había en aproximadamente dos kilómetros a la redonda, durando tan solo unos segundos; al final de la distorsión la el Reaper había desaparecido, su guadaña salió a volar muy lejos estrellándose en las rocas y quedando incrustada en ellas.

"… Tiamat… diosa ilusa… al ser el dios de la destrucción… ¿creíste que sería capaz de destruirme?... *risa diabólica*… en cambio, la diosa de la creación… si puede ser destruida… todo a partir de ahora… pertenecerá al mundo de las tinieblas" dijo una voz muy grave proveniente de la masa de oscuridad.

La masa oscura se sumió en si misma de una manera indescriptible, llevándose consigo a todo lo existente en esa dimensión, era como ver una foto de un paisaje siendo alada desde el centro por un agujero.

"(El mundo favorito de la diosa será primero…)"

FIN DEL CAPITULO XXIX.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola de nuevo, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic en serio, me da mucho gusto que haya personas a las que le guste mi historia :).

Bueno, les adelantare algo, el próximo capítulo será el último de este fic, es el desenlace de la sorpresa que les comentaba, el próximo y ultimo capitulo lo publicare este jueves, por la noche, vale la pena de verdad, prometo no decepcionarlos ;P, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	33. Capitulo Final

**CAPITULO FINAL**

El mundo de Sonic, un planeta azul, con bastos mares y enormes continentes en su mayoría verdosos, rodeado por un bello halo azul, es hogar de muchos seres vivos de lo más variados, desde animales pequeñitos hasta enormes bestias, también es hogar de paisajes naturales espectaculares, desde paisajes tropicales llenos de vida hasta tierras de hielo de lo más inhóspitas, con todas esas cualidades, todos sus habitantes harían lo que fuera por protegerlo.

Cerca del hemisferio sur del planeta una nube negra se formaba, a cada minuto que pasaba, esta nube tenebrosa se expandía más y más, cubriendo los cielos azulinos y dejando en sombras aquellos paisajes tan placenteros a la vista, infundiendo el temor en los seres vivos residentes de tan maravilloso planeta.

"No fue tan difícil como creí" dijo una eriza misteriosa muy confiada mientras se sacudía las manos en señal de haber cumplido con su trabajo, el pelaje de la eriza era azul, tenía tres mechones que salían de su frente, las largas púas de su cabeza las tenía peinadas hacia atrás llegándole hasta los hombros, tiene dos mechones de cabello que caen a un lado de sus mejillas, sus ojos son verdes esmeralda, viste con un chaleco rojo de cuero con cuello de tela blanca arremangado, unos Shorts cortos de cuero rojo con franjas blancas, guantes de tela blancos, unas zapatillas deportivas rojas con una línea blanca que va en línea recta desde la punta hasta el tobillo y un broche dorado a un lado de cada zapatilla.

En ese lugar había eco, era una cueva subterránea, en ella había tótems enormes, además de que las paredes rocosas de la cueva estaban detalladas a manera de cuadricula.

"*Sonido de estática de radio*, ¡Light, Light, responde!" decía la voz proveniente de un pequeño radio que tenía la eriza misteriosa en la cintura.

La eriza tomo el radio despreocupadamente, "si, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la eriza despreocupada.

"Estas bien… gracias al cielo… ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los demonios?" pregunto la voz proveniente del radio era la voz de un chico.

"Ya son historia, ¿sabes algo?, no deberías exagerar las cosas Tails" dijo la eriza misteriosa de una forma insolente.

"¿Qué?, ¿ya has acabado con ellos?... eso quiere decir que ya has sellado al Necronomicon" dijo la voz del radio.

"Ya, está listo, ahora necesito regresar a Christmas Island" dijo la eriza misteriosa muy seria.

"Si, es lo último que hace falta para restaurar esa dimensión, lo que está por ocurrir es horrible" dijo la voz del radio.

"No te preocupes, con tus instrucciones y las premoniciones de Emil, esto será pan comido" dijo la eriza misteriosa muy confiada.

"Light, solo una cosa" dijo la voz del radio.

"¿Si?" pregunto la eriza misteriosa.

"Ten cuidado, no te dejes llevar por lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante, recuerda que pase lo que pase, tienes que lograr tu misión, de esa forma nada de lo ocurrido en esa dimensión que hayan causado los demonios ancestrales habrá ocurrido, y como han tenido gran influencia desde tiempos muy remotos, prácticamente esa dimensión va a reiniciarse" dijo la voz del radio.

"… Sé a qué te refieres, no te preocupes, no dejare que mis sentimientos se pongan de por medio" dijo la eriza misteriosa sonriendo.

"Bien, confiamos en ti Light, no olvides sellar la cueva antes de irte, es muy importante" dijo la voz del radio.

"Entendido, no los decepcionare, cambio y fuera" dijo la eriza misteriosa, para después colocar el radio en su cintura nuevamente.

La eriza misteriosa se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos por un momento.

"(Tengo que acabar con esto, no creo que haya sido coincidencia el hecho de que tuviera que haber venido a esta dimensión durante mi viaje temporal)" pensó la eriza misteriosa muy seria.

La eriza azul abrió los ojos, estaba muy decidida.

"Ya es hora" se dijo la eriza azul, para después comenzar a calentar dando pequeños saltitos.

Después de calentar unos momentos la eriza azul se puso en posición de salida para comenzar a correr, después de unos segundos la eriza salió disparada hacia la salida de aquella cueva, su velocidad era increíble.

Lejos de ahí, en Christmas Island, Sonic y los demás se encontraban en la base de las escaleras celestiales, las fuerzas de GUN habían dejado de atacar momentáneamente, sin embargo a lo lejos de la isla podía apreciarse que las fuerzas armadas de GUN se acercaban en sus enormes acorazados, la fuerza mundial armada de GUN se dirigía hacia Christmas Island, todo a raíz de un plan de contingencia del consejo de GUN.

"Sonic" dijo Amy asustada mientras abrazaba el brazo de Sonic.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó Sonic serio al ver el aspecto tan tenebroso del cielo.

"Esa sensación… crece a cada momento…" dijo Shadow serio mientras veía el cielo.

"Shadow, es como en Little Planet, solo que la sensación esta vez es más oscura" dijo Rouge mientras se abrazaba a si misma con algo de temor en su rostro.

Blaze camino hacia atrás hasta que se topó con Silver sin querer.

"Lo siento…" dijo Blaze.

"Descuida… yo también estoy algo preocupado" dijo Silver serio.

"Todos han sentido ya esa presencia… no es normal… la oscuridad y la maldad que rodea a esa presencia son indescriptibles" dijo Espio muy serio.

"Yo no siento nada, pero debo admitir que el que el cielo se ponga negro así de repente no puede ser buena señal" dijo Vector.

"Galern… algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir" dijo Lumine con cara de póker.

"…" Galern no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

"Pero… ese demonio no logro liberar a los otros demonios… ¿Cómo es posible que esta presencia este aquí?" pregunto Honey algo nerviosa.

"¿Qué le pasa a todos?" pregunto Tails asustado.

Las fuerzas de GUN habían llegado a tierra en Christmas Island, ya habían comenzado a desplegar sus unidades de combate.

"*Gruñido*, no podre arreglar este cacharro a tiempo, las fuerzas de GUN ya han llegado a esta isla, solo me queda esperar a que Sonic y esos renacuajos los distraigan los suficiente" dijo Eggman mientras arreglaba su máquina voladora.

Detrás de Eggman se encontraba A-001 Delta, viendo hacia el horizonte, veía con su mirada vacía aquellas nubes tan negras.

"¡Rápido tenemos que dar soporte a los consejeros!" grito un soldado de GUN.

Las tropas de GUN avanzaban por la jungla de la isla, esta vez sin piedad, destrozaban con su maquinaria todas las palmeras y plantas en su camino, dejando esa parte de la isla desierta.

"Escucho maquinaria moviéndose hasta aquí" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Es cierto, y no son pocos precisamente" dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Sonic?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"No te preocupes, podemos con ellos…" dijo Sonic serio mientras veía como en la lejanía las palmeras y arboles caían uno a uno.

"Galern… se acerca…" dijo Lumine con una mirada de desprecio mientras veía hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué quieres decir Lumine?" pregunto Galern sorprendido al ver a Lumine con esa mirada.

"Ya está aquí…" decía Lumine, era como si estuviera ausente.

"Lumine… ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Galern preocupado por Lumine.

Galern se acercó a Lumine para ver qué era lo que pasaba con ella.

"¡No Galern, apártate!" grito Lumine.

En el cielo justo arriba de Sonic y los demás se había formado un vórtice negro, nadie se había dado cuenta de que tal cosa estaba sobre ellos, del centro del vórtice cayó un pilar de oscuridad directo hacia donde estaba Lumine, todos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero ya era muy tarde no pudieron hacer nada más que apartarse lo más posible de aquel ataque, Lumine empujo a Galern, poniéndolo fuera de peligro, ella también logro evadir el ataque por muy poco.

"¡Lumine, no!" dijo Galern muy desesperado al ver que Lumine estaba en apuros.

Galern se levantó rápidamente del suelo para ayudar a Lumine, por suerte estaba bien, Galern la ayudo a levantarse.

"Lumine… ¿estás bien, no te lastimaste?" pregunto Galern preocupado.

"Estoy bien… no ha pasado nada… gracias" dijo Lumine.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" pregunto Sonic preocupado.

"Ese vórtice negro lo ha provocado…" dijo Shadow mientras veía al vórtice, después dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, en el lugar en donde había caído aquel ataque ahora había un hoyo muy profundo.

"Algo… algo está bajando del vórtice negro" dijo Honey sorprendida.

En efecto, una especie de nube negra bajaba del vórtice, no tenía forma, parecía una nube de oscuridad, pero tenía un aspecto solido muy extraño y difícil de describir.

"Lastima… no he podido matar a nadie… ya será en otra ocasión, tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme con ustedes" dijo una voz muy profunda y grave.

"No… no puede ser… es un… demonio" dijo Amy asustada.

"¡Pero creí que ya habían acabado con el último de ellos!..." dijo Silver enojado.

"¿De dónde salen estos fenómenos?" pregunto Vector.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?... *carcajadas*… pero… es imposible… ¿cómo puede ser?" se preguntó la voz grave proveniente de la nube negra, que descendía en el centro de la isla.

Nadie dijo nada, sabían que lo que decían los demonios eran cosas sin sentido, no sabían a que se refería.

"Tu… eres… una copia idéntica de la diosa Tiamat…" dijo la voz proveniente de la nube.

"¡¿Qué?!" se preguntaron Sonic y los demás.

"¿A quién se refiere?" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"No hagan caso de lo que dice, solo miente" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"No miento… la pequeña chica de pelo blanco, ella… es la viva imagen de Tiamat… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?" pregunto la voz de la nube negra.

"¿Lumine?... déjala en paz… ¡no dejare que le hagas daño, antes tendrás que matarme!" dijo Galern mientras se ponía delante de Lumine para protegerla.

"*Carcajada*… que interesante… Nergal… ¿vas a traicionarme?" pregunto la voz de la nube negra.

"… ¿Qué?" pregunto Galern confundido.

"Ya veo… no importa… ¿saben que si quiero puedo matarlos al instante, verdad?" pregunto la voz de la nube.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Galern serio.

"… Si te lo digo… seguro que toda tu esperanza desaparecerá… está bien…" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

La nube negra destellaba como si se tratara de una nube de tormenta.

"La batalla contra la diosa me ha dejado con una muy pequeña parte de mis fuerzas… además acabo de despertar de un sueño muy largo… mis fuerzas no son las de antes, sin contar que no poseo cuerpo solido…" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

"… Espera" dijo Galern con una mirada de terror en su cara, "tu… tu… t-tu…" dijo Galern muy asustado, retrocediendo un poco.

"¿Ya sabes quién soy verdad?... soy Darkskull, el dios rey demonio de la destrucción" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

Galern retrocedía, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras reunía el valor suficiente para hacerle frente a aquel enemigo.

"(… No puede ser… ¿Cómo ha salido?... eso… eso quiere decir… ¿Qué falle?)" pensó Galern decepcionado, "(… aunque sea tan catastrófico como dijo esa criatura de aquel lugar tan extraño… debo… debo proteger a Lumine)" pensó Galern decidido mientras daba un paso adelante con decisión.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, de verdad que eres un insolente… no te matare aun, me divertiré un poco con ustedes antes" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

"No dejare que hagas nada, te detendremos a como dé lugar" dijo Sonic confiado.

"Así es, no dejaremos que hagas nada" dijo Silver decidido.

"Te destruiremos demonio" dijo Shadow.

"Quiero verlo… destruir a la destrucción… ¿eso tiene sentido?... ¿cómo destruir a la destrucción misma…?" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

"Ya casi termino, solo hacen falta unos ajustes… no es nada fácil reparar una maquina voladora con tan solo rocas" dijo Eggman mientras trasteaba con los circuitos de su máquina voladora.

"Iniciando modo de hospedaje" dijo A-001 Delta.

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunto Eggman sorprendido, dejando de trabajar en su máquina voladora para ver al robot.

A-001 Delta desplego sus alas cibernéticas negras, similares a las de Lumine.

"¿A dónde vas pedazo de…?" pregunto Eggman, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de la nube negra en el centro de la isla, "¿qué es eso…?, no puede ser… ¿será posible?" se preguntó Eggman muy sorprendido.

A-001 Delta despego se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el centro de la isla, en donde estaba la nube negra.

"Maldición, no puedo seguir a ese robot, y para mi desgracia, el centro de mando de A-001 Delta fue destruido en la batalla contra Shadow y Rouge… será incontrolable" dijo Eggman serio.

A-001 Delta aterrizo sorpresivamente justo entre la nube negra y Sonic y sus amigos.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Rouge sorprendida.

"Es ese robot de Eggman… ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Pero… si es muy… parecido a Lumine" dijo Galern sorprendido.

Lumine confundida veía al pequeño chico de pelo negro parado a varios metros frente a ella.

"… *Carcajada*… pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí…?... esto es una locura" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

Los soldados de GUN ya estaban muy cerca del centro de la isla, derribaron los árboles y palmeras hasta llegar al centro de la isla, al ver a la nube negra comenzaron a dispararle sin contemplaciones, sin embargo las balas atravesaban a la nube y salían hechas polvo, igual con los cañonazos, misiles, granadas y demás municiones que le fueran lanzadas, acababan hechas polvo.

"Armas creadas por los mismos seres vivos para quitarse la vida… eso es sorprendente… les ayudare" dijo la voz de la nube.

La nube negra se movió hasta donde estaba A-001 Delta, engulléndolo, y formando una especie de vórtice negro en forma de huevo muy raro, los soldados seguían disparando, Sonic y los demás tuvieron que retroceder ante la fuerza de fuego de GUN; los ataques al vórtice en forma de huevo no parecían tener efecto.

"¡Rayos nuestras armas son inútiles!" dijo un soldado de GUN sonando algo desesperado.

El vórtice de oscuridad ceso, para cuando lo hizo quedaron algunos restos de niebla oscura alrededor de donde estaba A-001 Delta antes de ser engullido.

"Les ayudare a acabar con su vida… mostrare una pequeña parte de mis poderes destructivos" dijo la voz de la nube negra.

De la niebla residual del vórtice oscuro, salió caminando A-001 Delta, pero parecía diferente, su mirada estaba llena de maldad, además de que un aura negra lo rodeaba.

"¡Disparen con todo lo que tenemos!" dijo un soldado de GUN.

Las fuerzas armadas de GUN comenzaron a abrir fuego en contra de A-001 Delta, las balas se deshacían en polvo antes de darle, todo ataque de GUN era inútil ante él.

"Ya basta… saludan a Tiamat de mi parte" dijo A-001 Delta con la voz siniestra de la nube negra.

A-001 Delta cruzo sus brazos en frente de su pecho con las manos hacia abajo, después en un movimiento rápido las descruzo, extendiendo sus brazos, frente a él apareció un círculo mágico giratorio, en unos instantes una enorme ráfaga de energía oscura traslucida salió de él, era enorme; logro barrer con todas las fuerzas de GUN en línea recta, destruyendo las máquinas y artefactos de guerra, matando a miles de soldados, y destrozando a los acorazados que estaban por llegar a la isla, dejando a las fuerzas armadas de GUN hechas cenizas.

"Criaturas insignificantes… jamás me podrían hacer frente" dijo A-001 Delta con la voz siniestra de la nube negra.

"Que poder…" dijo Shadow muy sorprendido.

Los demás estaban muy aterrados, no sabían que hacer.

"Ese demonio… ha destrozado a las fuerzas de GUN en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… no hay manera de detenerlo… todo está perdido" dijo Eggman mientras caía al suelo sentado de la impresión.

"Ahora que no hay nadie que nos moleste, es hora de jugar" dijo A-001 Delta con la voz siniestra de la nube negra.

"Maldición, no podremos hacerle frente, es un completo monstruo" dijo Silver sin esperanza.

"No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, debemos hacer algo para detenerlo" dijo Sonic.

"Es cierto, no podemos darnos por vencidos, tenemos que pelear" dijo Amy decidida.

"Si" todos asintieron con la cabeza decididos, no dejarían que ese monstruo destruyera su hogar.

"Interesante, solo les diré una cosa, ese ataque que acabo de hacer debió de haber destruido la mitad del planeta, solo que lo limite lo más que pude para no hacerlo, terminaría con la diversión antes de tiempo" dijo Darkskull con una mirada muy siniestra.

"Para ser un demonio ancestral es muy fanfarrón" dijo Sonic sonriendo desafiante.

"Ha, veremos si sigues haciendo bromas después de que haga que caigas en el más profundo de los abismos de desesperación" dijo Darkskull.

Antes de que los demás comenzaran a actuar, Lumine dio varios pasos al frente, directo hacia Darkskull.

"¿Mmm?... ha, ha, ha, ¿no me diras que…?... el destino puede ser tan divertido y coincidente en ocasiones" dijo Darkskull riendo.

Lumine materializo sus alas cristalinas traslucidas, sus ojos brillaban, y su cabello se revolvía por toda la energía que expulsaba.

"¡Lumine, espera!" dijo Galern tratando de detener a Lumine.

"Ese demonio… ha matado… a tantos seres vivos en tan poco tiempo… es una amenaza… debo hacer todo lo que pueda para detenerlo, ¡no dejare que haga más daño al planeta!" dijo Lumine muy enojada.

"¡No pelees tu sola Lumine!" dijo Galern.

"Tengo… que protegerte, tú lo has hecho, gracias" dijo Lumine mientras veía a Galern con una mirada de absoluta bondad.

"¡No lo hagas!" dijo Galern desesperado, pero fue inútil, Lumine comenzó a atacar a Darkskull.

Lumine se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Darkskull, tenía una navaja de luz preparada.

"Inútil" dijo Darkskull muy confiado.

Lumine ataco con su navaja de luz con una fuerza descomunal, esta vez la navaja era más grande, pero Darkskull la bloqueo fácilmente con otra navaja hecha de oscuridad, solo tuvo que levantarla un poco para que la navaja de Lumine chocara contra esta y no pudiera avanzar más por mucho que tratara.

"Grrr… ¡haaa!" Lumine hacia mucha fuerza para hacer que Darkskull retrocediera por lo menos un poco, pero no pasaba nada.

"Je" Darkskull movió rápidamente su navaja de oscuridad haciendo que Lumine, por la fuerza que llevaba, perdiera el control y saliera volando a varios metros de distancia.

Lumine se recobró rápidamente, y de una manera feroz volvió a atacar a Darkskull, quien respondió atacando con su navaja de oscuridad de una manera floja pero muy efectiva, bloqueando todos los ataque de Lumine como si nada.

"Vamos imagen de la diosa, ¡demuestra lo que vales!" dijo Darkskull con una cara siniestra.

"¡Cállate!" dijo Lumine muy enojada mientras atacaba brutalmente, como nunca lo había hecho.

Lumine obligo a Darkskull a levantar el vuelo por los poderosos impactos que daba con su cuchilla de luz, ahora peleaban en el cielo de una manera increíble.

"Esa chiquilla… está haciendo frente a ese demonio… no puede ser… ahora que lo recuerdo, nombre a esos dos justo como al ente en que están basados" se dijo Eggman mientras veía el feroz combate.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Darkskull quien rápidamente asesto una cuchillada en la espalda de Lumine.

"¡Kyaa!" Lumine salió disparada por el impacto hacia el suelo, pero logro detenerse antes de llegar a él, rápidamente se lanzó hacia Darkskull para seguir atacando.

"T-001 Beta… la versión incompleta de un modelo de la diosa Tiamat… A-001 Delta, la versión más avanzada que pude construir de un modelo del dios Ahriman, también conocido como Darkskull…" se dijo Eggman mientras recordaba como había construido a esos dos robots.

Lumine daba cuchilladas a una velocidad increíble, apenas y eran visibles por la velocidad que llevaban, pero Darkskull las bloqueaba fácilmente con su cuchilla de oscuridad.

"No Lumine… por favor…" dijo Galern muy triste.

"Debemos ayudarla" dijo Sonic muy decidido.

"¿Pero cómo?... no podemos luchar igual que esa pequeña" dijo Silver.

"Claro que sí, has olvidado algo muy importante" dijo Sonic confiado.

"… ¡Es verdad, las chaos emeralds!" dijo Silver sorprendido.

"Rápido, los tres debemos transformarnos, es la única manera en que podemos hacerle frente a ese demonio" dijo Shadow muy serio.

"Bien, ya es hora" dijo Sonic mientras sacaba las chaos emeralds.

Las chaos emeralds comenzaron a girar alrededor de Sonic, Shadow y Silver, emitiendo una luz muy brillante.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Amy esperanzada.

"¡Silver!" dijo Blaze al ver lo que sucedía.

"Shadow… ¡tú puedes hacerlo!" dijo Rouge poniendo toda su fe en Shadow.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"Se transformaran a su forma súper, en esa forma son invencibles, ya han podido vencer a varios enemigos que parecían invencibles antes" dijo Tails.

En el lugar que estaban Sonic, Shadow y Silver, hubo un destello y después de ese destello tres formas luminosas doradas salieron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Darkskull y Lumine luchando.

"interesante" dijo Darkskull muy confiado.

"¡Súper Sonic!" dijo Eggman sorprendido mientras veía el brillo dorado característico de Súper Sonic a lo lejos, "¡y van otros dos a su lado!" dijo Eggman sorprendido al ver a otras figuras iguales a un lado de Súper Sonic.

Darkskull, en un movimiento muy rápido golpeo a Lumine en el estómago, dejándola aturdida unos momentos, lo que aprovecho para tomarla del cuello.

"No eres más que una copia absurda de lo que era la diosa… no mereces existir más" dijo Darkskull mientras sostenía a Lumine por el cuello ahorcándola.

Darkskull lanzo con una fuerza indescriptible a Lumine muy lejos, sacándola de la isla, estrellándose en el mar.

"¡Lumine!" dijo Galern sintiéndose muy impotente, comenzó a correr hacia el mar.

"¡Espera es peligroso!" dijo Amy preocupada, pero Galern no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia el mar, en dirección a donde Lumine había sido lanzada.

Súper Sonic, Súper Shadow y Súper Silver comenzaron a embestir a Darkskull, al principio parecía que lo golpeaban, ya que cada embestida lo enviaba muy lejos, los tres atacaron con todo a Darkskull quien salía a volar cada vez que era atacado.

"¡Bien Sonic!" dijo Tails alegre al ver que podrían tener una oportunidad de ganar.

"Ha… ha… ha, ha, ha, ha" Darkskull reía al ser golpeado, parecía como si los ataques le hicieran cosquillas.

"¡Maldito, veamos si te ríes de esto… Súper Chaos Spear!" grito Shadow para después lanzar un enorme ataque de energía dorada en forma de punta de lanza hacia Darkskull.

El ataque de Shadow le dio a Darkskull enviándolo al mar levantando mucha agua por el impacto, sin embargo Darkskull salió del agua así como entro, desafiaba a las leyes de la física, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Shadow atacándolo, enviándolo a volar muy lejos.

"¡Shadow!" dijo Sonic preocupado.

"¡Ya verás!" dijo Silver mientras formaba una cuchilla psíquica de color dorado, misma que arrojo hacia Darkskull a una velocidad increíble.

La cuchilla le dio a Darkskull, pero al impactarlo, simplemente se deshizo, ni siquiera movió un pelo a Darkskull de su lugar.

"No…" dijo Silver sorprendido.

Shadow embistió a Darkskull a gran velocidad, salió de la nada, pero Darkskull solo disfrutaba ser golpeado, para él era como si lo golpearan con algodón, no le hacían nada de daño.

"¡Que diversión!... creen que tienen oportunidad" dijo Darkskull riendo de forma molesta.

Sonic y los demás siguieron atacando, la batalla duro un buen rato, las fuerzas de Sonic, Shadow y Silver iban disminuyendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"Ya me empiezo a cansar de estos juguetes" dijo Darkskull muy sereno.

Darkskull lanzo una especie de brazo de oscuridad gigantesco hacia Silver, quien estaba recobrando el aliento, quien no pudo evadir el ataque; el brazo de oscuridad choco, junto con Silver en una orilla de la isla, dejo a Silver muy herido y sin su súper forma.

"¡Silver!" dijo Blaze muy preocupada.

Blaze comenzó a correr hacia el lugar en donde se había estrellado Silver, no hizo caso a nada de lo que le dijeron.

"Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes dos" dijo Darkskull.

"No dejaremos que hagas nada…" dijo Sonic muy agotado.

Shadow se lanzó al ataque sin previo aviso, pero Darkskull lo contraataco con una cuchilla de oscuridad de tal manera que lo mando al suelo, estrellándolo en lo poco que quedaba de jungla de la isla, Shadow también había sido vencido, perdió su súper forma.

"No… Shadow…" dijo Rouge mientras veía sin esperanzas lo que sucedía.

"Ahora te toca a ti" dijo Darkskull mientras se acercaba lentamente a Súper Sonic.

Algo golpeo a Darkskull a una velocidad increíble, enviándolo junto con él hacia el mar.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" se preguntó Sonic sorprendido.

"¡Tu!... ya deberías haber desaparecido" dijo Darkskull molesto.

Darkskull expulso una onda expansiva de energía negativa, lo que mando a Lumine quien empujaba a Darkskull hacia el fondo del mar, hacia la superficie del mismo.

"¡Lumine!" dijo Sonic sorprendido, para después tratar de ir a ayudarla, pero fue inútil, apenas y podía mantenerse a flote con la Súper forma.

Lumine aun podía volar, pero se notaba que sus energías se estaban acabando, Darkskull salió del mar y muy violentamente la embistió mandándola a volar muy lejos.

"Es increíble que aun sigas aquí" dijo Darkskull muy confiado después de atacar a Lumine.

Galern corría en dirección a donde Lumine era lanzada, hasta que decidió usar su habilidad para volar con el viento y comenzar a atacar a Darkskull, sin importar que, lo único que había tratado de hacer era detener a Lumine para que no resultara lastimada, pero ahora había decidido defenderla derrotando a Darkskull.

"¡Maldito!" grito Galern quien se dirigía hacia Darkskull a gran velocidad para intentar golpearlo con sus garras de lobo.

Darkskull extendió sus brazos hacia Galern, extendiendo sus manos; antes de que Galern pudiera atacar a Darkskull, este lo encerró en una especie de esfera oscura dejándolo inmóvil.

"Los seres vivos… son tan frágiles… lástima que un dios haya sido condenado a pasar sus días en el cuerpo de uno de ellos" dijo Darkskull mientras sostenía con su energía la esfera de oscuridad que aprisionaba a Galern, parecía como si la esfera le drenara las energías a Galern.

Darkskull lanzo la esfera al altar del centro de la isla, estrellándola en el suelo, dejando a Galern herido.

"Pro… protegeré… a Lumine" decía Galern mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Darkskull bajo al centro de la isla, se paró a varios metros de distancia de Galern.

"¿Proteger a esa chica…?... ella es un robot… no me digas… que, ¿sientes algo por ella?" dijo Darkskull burlándose.

Galern lanzo una cuchilla eólica, pero se deshizo antes de siquiera avanzar un poco, Galern ya no tenía fuerzas.

"Patético… terminare con tu miseria" dijo Darkskull mientras extendía sus brazos para lanzar un cañonazo de oscuridad hacia Galern.

Galern no podía ni moverse, no podría esquivar aquel ataque.

"Muere" dijo Darkskull para inmediatamente después lanzar la onda de energía oscura destructiva hacia Galern.

Pero antes de que el ataque le diera a Galern, Lumine se interpuso, dándole a ella y en consecuencia destruyendo gran parte de ella.

"… ¡No!... ¡No… Lumine!" grito Galern desesperadamente al ver lo que le había ocurrido a Lumine.

Lumine cayó al suelo en seco, no se movía, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado.

"¡Lumine!" grito Galern quien lloraba de forma inconsolable.

"Lastima, planeaba jugar más tiempo con ella después, bueno que se le va a hacer" dijo Darkskull de forma despreocupada.

Honey corrió rápidamente hacia Darkskull aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, comenzó a atacarlo con feroces patadas, pero Darkskull solo recibía los impactos sin moverse de su lugar, estático, parecía como si estuviera golpeando una estatua de hierro.

"*Suspiro*, una artista marcial… no puedes luchar al nivel de un dios, y lo sabes, por eso no has entrado en combate, ha sido hasta que viste que mate a uno de tus amigos que has decidido atacarme, realmente patético" dijo Darkskull.

"¡No te dejare con vida!" dijo Honey increíblemente enojada, atacaba de forma salvaje, pero no servía de nada, los golpes no le afectaban a Darkskull.

"No voy a matarte, no aun… pero me empiezas a molestar pequeña mosquita" dijo Darkskull, para después atacar rápidamente a Honey con su brazo, dejándola fuera de combate instantáneamente.

"¡Maestra Honey!" grito Amy preocupada mientras corría hacia Honey.

Amy levanto a Honey y la sostuvo en su regazo, Honey estaba inconsciente, aun respiraba.

"… ¿Qué vamos a hacer…?... no podemos contra el…" decía Amy gimoteando.

Galern reunió las fuerzas suficientes para caminar hacia Lumine, se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y la levanto tristemente, lamentablemente el daño que Lumine había recibido fue demasiado, ya no funcionaba.

"Lumine…" dijo Galern cerrando los ojos y dejando caer una lagrima en el rostro inmóvil de Lumine, "perdóname… no pude protegerte… no hay nada que hacer… no podemos continuar así… todos estamos perdidos" dijo Galern mientras lloraba.

Sonic flotaba gracias a su Súper forma, pero al no poder sostenerla más por falta de energía, acabo cayendo al suelo.

"No… no podemos darnos por vencidos… no aun…" decía Sonic mientras respiraba agitadamente en el suelo.

"Sonic… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Tails mientras se acercaba a Sonic corriendo.

"Si… solo necesito descansar un poco" dijo Sonic aun en el suelo.

"Me divertiré tanto con ustedes… todo ese terror que tienen… toda esa tristeza en sus corazones… los hare sufrir a todos" dijo Darkskull mientras se acercaba a Honey y Amy.

Amy lo veía con temor, ella sostenía a Honey inconsciente.

"Primero tu… Erra me hablo de ti… antes de que fuera destruido… tú tienes algo que el vio como peligroso… pero la verdad no veo nada en ti, aun así comenzare contigo, hare que te rompas" dijo Darkskull parándose frente a Amy y Honey.

"Aléjate de mí" dijo Amy aterrorizada.

"¿Qué es lo que más te haría sufrir?... pero claro" dijo Darkskull.

De alguna manera Darkskull hizo aparecer a Sonic frente a él, lo sostenía haciéndolo levitar.

"¡No, déjalo monstruo!" dijo Amy muy enojada.

"Descuida, no le hare nada… solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto si tu no le importas?" preguntó Darkskull.

"¡Cállate, no sabes nada!" dijo Amy muy enojada.

"No, de verdad… ¿Por qué te molestas en seguirlo, porque dices que lo amas si él no te corresponde?" preguntó Darkskull.

"¡Cállate!" dijo Amy llorando.

"Lo vez… eso te duele… porque es verdad, cada vez que te ve huye de ti, porque más podría ser, seguro que es porque le desagradas" dijo Darkskull.

"¡No es verdad!" dijo Amy llorando.

"Claro que si… él no te corresponde, por más que lo intentes, él no lo hará, incluso si lograran derrotarme, y tú lo salvaras como ya lo has hecho antes… el seguiría mostrándote desprecio, ¿acaso no has visto sus expresiones cuando te ve?, son de completo asco" dijo Darkskull.

"¡No… ya para!" decía Amy mientras lloraba.

"Déjala… monstruo asqueroso" dijo Sonic débilmente.

"Has decidido hablar, no lo hagas por compromiso, los dos sabemos que no te importa lo que le pase, solo la salvas porque eres un héroe, además no quieres ver cosas tristes, como a esa chica muerta, ¿verdad?" preguntó Darkskull.

Por alguna razón Sonic no hablo más.

"¿Ya no recuerdas lo que le dijiste?... ella no te importa" dijo Darkskull.

Amy lloraba de forma desconsolada.

"¿Quieres que te lo muestre?, todas las veces que este erizo te ha hecho desplantes, todas la veces que has sufrido por su culpa" dijo Darkskull para después hacer aparecer imágenes frente a Amy, en todas ellas Sonic huía de ella, o al verla hacia muecas, incluso cuando Amy no estaba presente Sonic hablaba mal de ella con Tails y Knuckles.

"Sonic… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Amy inconsolable.

"Amy eso no es verdad… yo… yo…" dijo Sonic sin poder terminar de decir lo que quería decir, no podía decirlo.

"¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera puede mentir sobre que te ama para animarte un poco, eso es muy cruel" dijo Darkskull riendo.

"No… basta… Amy" dijo Sonic decidido, "no dejare que este demonio te haga más daño con sus mentiras… yo… me siento muy bien cuando estoy a tu lado… me haces sentir lleno de vida… la razón por la que huyo de ti es… porque… al pensar en ti de esa manera me pongo muy nervioso… sé que es difícil de creer, he escapado de hoyos negros, caído desde colonias espaciales, y demás sin sentir nervios… pero contigo es diferente… por favor no pienses nunca que no me importas, eres la persona que más me importa" dijo Sonic.

"S-Sonic…" dijo Amy sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par, había parado de llorar.

"Bah… tenías que arruinarlo, aguafiestas, bueno no creí que fueses capaz de confesárselo… es hora de seguir divirtiéndose" dijo Darkskull mientras arrojaba a Sonic al suelo como si nada.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Amy preocupada.

Amy dejo a Honey en el suelo, y muy enojada comenzó a atacar a Darkskull con su Piko Piko Hammer, pero fue inútil Darkskull golpeo con su mano el martillo de Amy, mandándolo a volar muy lejos, dejando a Amy sin armas.

"Veamos que hace ese erizo para salvarte" dijo Darkskull para después, en un movimiento muy rápido tomar a Amy por el cuello y levantarla.

"*Tos*" Amy trataba de liberarse, pero no podía hacer nada, Darkskull la había tomado del cuello de una manera muy firme.

Darkskull hizo aparecer una navaja de oscuridad de su mano, amenazaba con atravesar a Amy por el corazón en ella.

"¿Qué harás erizo?" preguntó Darkskull.

Sonic se levantó, pero apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, "¡déjala maldito monstruo!" dijo Sonic al ver que no podría ayudar a Amy.

"Que lastima, apenas confesaste… ella va a morir, el destino puede ser muy cruel a veces, ¿no crees?" pregunto Darkskull mientras amenazaba a Amy con su cuchilla.

Darkskull se disponía a acuchillar a Amy en el pecho, pero antes de poder hacerlo algo detuvo su brazo inesperadamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" se preguntó Darkskull muy sorprendido.

"Llegue a tiempo… no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más, ¡y menos a ella!" dijo una eriza azul muy misteriosa mientras sostenía el brazo de Darkskull con toda su fuerza.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!" pregunto Darkskull impresionado.

"Si no puedes saber eso por tus propios medios, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarte a ti mismo dios?" dijo la eriza con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante, lo cual hizo enojar a Darkskull.

"¡Los matare a todos!" dijo Darkskull mientras expulsaba una gran onda expansiva de energía negativa.

"¡Nghh!" la eriza azul se sostenía del brazo de Darkskull con toda su fuerza, "(no podre sostenerme por mucho tiempo, este demonio es más poderoso que los otros dos a los que me enfrente, pero…)" pensó la eriza azul confiada.

La eriza azul cerro los ojos un momento para concentrarse, sorpresivamente las chaos emeralds salieron de ella y comenzaron a girar en torno a ella.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" se preguntó Darkskull al ver a la eriza azul.

"¡Te detendré!" dijo la eriza azul decidida.

Increíblemente la eriza azul se había transformado, ahora su pelaje azul se había teñido de dorado, sus ojos verde esmeralda habían cambiado a rojo; en un movimiento de gran velocidad la eriza misteriosa tomo a Amy y la aparto del demonio a gran velocidad.

"¡Ese demonio se ha vuelto loco!" dijo Vector asustado mientras sostenía a Honey inconsciente, había aprovechado para rescatarla y sacarla fuera de peligro.

"¡Tenemos que alejarnos de él y rápido!" dijo Espio.

"¡Pero Sonic y Amy están allí!" dijo Tails preocupado.

"Estarán bien" dijo Shadow serio mientras era ayudado por Rouge a sostenerse en pie.

"Rápido, debemos irnos" dijo Espio serio al ver a Galern con Lumine en brazos.

"… Está bien" dijo Galern destrozado por la tristeza, solo sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil de Lumine.

"Vamos no hay más tiempo para seguir hablando hay tiempo" dijo Blaze mientras ayudaba a Silver a caminar.

Todos los chicos corrieron al extremo de Christmas Island para refugiarse.

"¡Ya me han cansado sus insolencias patéticos seres vivos!" dijo Darkskull.

La eriza misteriosa se alejó junto con Amy de aquel demonio enfurecido.

"Gracias por ayudarme…" dijo Amy sorprendida al ver a aquella eriza, "… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto Amy curiosa.

La eriza misteriosa solo se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa muy cálida a Amy, después la dejo en el suelo, para poder atacar a aquel demonio, Amy no pregunto más, solo sentía una gran calidez en su corazón cuando veía a aquella eriza.

La eriza se lanzó al ataque, embistiendo fuertemente a Darkskull alejándolo de Sonic.

"Debo ayudar a Amy…" se dijo Sonic al ver la oportunidad.

Sonic corrió hacia donde vio que la eriza se llevó a Amy, había juntado un poco de fuerzas para poder correr.

"¡Que insolente!" dijo Darkskull increíblemente enojado.

La eriza misteriosa seguía atacando a Darkskull, pero Darkskull solo la botaba con su poder oscuro, al poco tiempo la eriza se dio cuenta de que sus ataques eran inútiles.

"Tch… Tails no exageraba con este demonio… es más fuerte que los otros dos a los que me enfrente" se dijo la eriza misteriosa.

Darkskull arremetía contra la eriza, quien solo podía responder con potentes embestidas, la eriza era empujada con fuerza hacia atrás, la fuerza de Darkskull superaba a la de la eriza.

"¡*Carcajadas*, no eres capaz de hacerme frente!" dijo Darkskull confiado.

"Fu, fu, eso lo veremos" dijo la eriza muy confiada.

Darkskull se enojó ante la actitud desafiante de la eriza, y arremetió contra ella con una gran fuerza y velocidad, pero antes de embestir a la eriza, esta se concentró, "¡Chaos control!" grito la eriza, inmediatamente después una luz cegadora se apodero del lugar, desapareciendo a Darkskull.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad, no puedo creer que haya caído en mi trampa tan fácil" dijo la eriza.

La eriza se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Amy y Sonic, al llegar se acercó a ellos lentamente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Sonic serio.

"Errm… ¿podría decírtelo después?, ahora necesito algo con urgencia" dijo la eriza.

"¿Uh?... ¿Qué es?" pregunto Sonic algo confundido.

"Las chaos emeralds que reuniste antes… las necesito" dijo la eriza pareciendo algo avergonzada.

"¿Las chaos emeralds?... ¿pero para qué?, ya estás en súper forma... espera… y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que estas en súper forma?" preguntó Sonic confundido.

La eriza cerro los ojos, un pequeño destello salió de su frente, y de pronto siete chaos emeralds la estaban rodeando.

"¡¿Qué?!" se preguntó Sonic sorprendido.

"Yo tengo siete de ellas… con las siete que tú… d-digo que usted tiene… serian catorce, así tendría más poder en mi súper forma" dijo la eriza misteriosa.

"No entiendo mucho de lo que está pasando, pero tienes razón, si juntas estas esmeraldas con las tuyas, seguro que obtendrás más poder" dijo Sonic.

La eriza misteriosa asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a Sonic. Sonic se acercó a ella y le entrego las chaos emeralds que el tenia, ahora las catorce esmeraldas giraban alrededor de la eriza, un enorme destello, salió de ella, ahora el aura dorada era más brillante y más grande.

"¿Y bien, funciono?" pregunto Sonic.

"¡Si, ha funcionado, muchas gracias!" dijo la eriza muy feliz.

La eriza se giró seria, un destello apareció en el cielo, Darkskull salía de él.

"Acabare con el" dijo la eriza misteriosa seria.

Sonic estaba serio, no sabía quién era esa eriza, pero sentía un cierto afecto hacia ella, era muy raro apenas la conocía.

"¡Ten cuidado!" dijo Amy preocupada.

La eriza azul se sonrojo, "si… gracias…" dijo la eriza muy avergonzada.

La eriza salió a gran velocidad de allí, en dirección a Darkskull, quien al verla comenzó a atacar también, ahora con más fuerza.

"¡Como te atreves, te matare!" dijo Darkskull muy enojado.

La eriza y Darkskull colisionaron con gran fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva que sacudió los árboles y palmeras de la isla, esta vez parecía que ambos tenían la misma fuerza.

"¿Cómo es posible que un ser mortal…?" se preguntaba Darkskull incrédulo.

"¡Puedo contigo… porque en realidad no eres un dios!" dijo la eriza muy enojada.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar mi nombre?!" dijo Darkskull muy molesto.

Los dos comenzaron así una lucha increíble, Darkskull comenzó a atacar en serio, con todas sus fuerzas, arrojando esferas de energía oscura, torrentes de energía oscura y demás ataques tenebrosos, mientras que la eriza solo los esquivaba y usaba el chaos control para desviarlos.

La batalla se extendió hasta que la eriza logro despedazar al cuerpo robótico de A-001 Delta poco a poco, las embestidas que la eriza le propinaba a Darkskull si le hacían daño esta vez, pero comenzaba a verse el cansancio en la cara de la eriza.

"¡Maldita!" dijo Darkskull increíblemente enojado después de que la eriza los embistiera nuevamente.

Esa embestida había destruido por completo el cuerpo robótico de A-001 Delta, dejando ver niebla negra que salía de los restos metálicos del robot.

"¡¿Lo ha logrado?!" se preguntó Eggman sorprendido al ver que el robot era destruido.

Los restos metálicos de A-001 Delta caían al suelo, de ellos salía una niebla oscura, al ver que el robot había sido destruido, todos comenzaron a festejar, estaban muy felices de que por fin ese demonio había sido destruido, sin embargo, era muy pronto para festejar.

"Has destruido ese cuerpo físico… debo admitir que me daba más poderes, pero aun soy demasiado poderoso para poder ser destruido por una criatura insignificante como tú" dijo la voz de Darkskull proveniente de una nube negra que se estaba formando a partir de la niebla que salía de los restos de A-001 Delta.

"Aún sigue aquí… es más persistente de lo que creí" dijo la eriza, quien parecía ya muy agotada.

"*Sonido de radio*, ¡Light, debes darte prisa… sostener la transformación doble es muy agotador!... ¡podrías lastimarte seriamente!" dijo la voz proveniente del radio de la eriza.

"Lo se… pero… esa cosa es más difícil de matar que una cucaracha…" dijo la eriza.

La nube comenzó a tomar la forma de un demonio muy particular, tenía forma humanoide con dos enormes picos en la cabeza, tenía dos ojos rojos rasgados.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Darkskull en su nueva forma.

Darkskull comenzó a atacar a la eriza, quien apenas y lograba esquivar y contraatacar, la batalla se extendió otros momentos más, entre más tiempo pasaba más se notaba la diferencia entre poderes que había entre Darkskull y la eriza, hasta el punto en que Darkskull lograba golpear a la eriza muy fuertemente.

"No… dejare que me ganes…" dijo la eriza muy seria mientras flotaba cansada después de haber recibido varios golpes por parte de Darkskull.

"No me hagas reír" dijo Darkskull serio mientras atacaba nuevamente a la eriza a toda velocidad.

La eriza logro hacerle frente otro rato, hasta debilitarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que el demonio no pudiera volar más, sin embargo la eriza perdió su súper forma, y apenas y podía sostenerse en pie después de eso.

"Lo he debilitado bastante… pero aun no acabo con él… que frustrante…" dijo la eriza con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo aun desafiante ante aquel demonio.

"Borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara, no volverás a confiarte jamás, te matare" dijo Darkskull mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la eriza.

"Debo intentar moverme" dijo la eriza mientras con mucha pesadez se movía, pero sería inútil Darkskull ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, había preparado una cuchilla oscura con la cual pretendía atravesar a la eriza para matarla.

"Ahora… es momento… ¡de tu muerte!" dijo Darkskull mientras lanzaba la cuchillada hacia la eriza, pero antes de que llegara a ella, la cuchilla fue detenida por Sonic en su Spin Dash.

"¡¿Qué?!... ¡tú erizo!, ¡no volverás a entrometerte!" dijo Darkskull increíblemente enojado mientras hacía más fuerza en su cuchillada haciendo retroceder a Sonic cada vez más.

Antes de que Darkskull le ganara a Sonic en fuerza, algo golpeo a Darkskull fuertemente mandándolo lejos de allí.

"Je, Amy eres bastante fuerte" dijo Sonic sorprendido.

Amy se hecho en la espalda su enorme Piko Piko Hammer confiada, "cuando tengo que proteger a las personas a las que quiero, hago hasta lo imposible" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"Bien" dijo Sonic, para después girarse para ver a la eriza azul que estaba detrás de él, "ahora nos encargamos nosotros" dijo Sonic confiado mientras levantaba el pulgar.

"Me… han ayudado…" dijo la eriza azul con los ojos abiertos de par en par muy sorprendida.

"Claro que sí, tu nos has ayudado" dijo Amy mientras se acercaba a la eriza viéndola de arriba abajo.

"… Aun puedo pelear… por favor déjenme pelear a su lado" dijo la eriza azul con mucha decisión.

"Aquí viene… ¡hay que darlo todo!" dijo Sonic mientras se ponía alerta ante el ataque de un Darkskull enfurecido.

"*Gruñido demoniaco*, ¡los matare a todos!" decía Darkskull fuera de sí mientras corría como bestia hacia Sonic, Amy y la eriza azul.

Sonic y la eriza azul atacaron a Darkskull con un Spin Dash entre los dos, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"Vaya… ¿sabes girar?" pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

"*Risa*, si… es increíble…" dijo la eriza azul con una mirada de total ilusión en su rostro.

"Ya viene de nuevo" dijo Sonic al ver que Darkskull se levantaba furioso.

"Acabemos con esto" dijo Amy mientras ondeaba su enorme martillo.

"¿Sabes que hacer verdad?" pregunto Sonic mientras veía a los ojos a la eriza azul.

"(Por alguna razón lo se… ¡es increíble!)" pensó la eriza azul para después asentir con la cabeza.

"¡Muy bien terminemos con ese demonio!" dijo Sonic decidido.

Sonic y la eriza azul comenzaron a tomar vuelo en Spin Dash, mientras que Amy corria hacia ellos, cuando Amy llego a donde estaban los levanto con su martillo, como si fueran dos pelotas, Sonic y la eriza azul se juntaron, Amy salto y con su martillo los golpeo a ambos con mucha fuerza, enviándolos hacia Darkskull con gran fuerza Sonic y la eriza comenzaron a girar, formando círculos destellantes azules, iban directo hacia Darkskull.

"Ese poder… ¡es el poder de…!" se dijo Darkskull sorprendido al ver que su fin estaba por llegar.

"La fuerza de los seres vivos es muy grande, entre más pruebas les pongas más fuertes se harán… desde un principio debiste saber eso Arriman, ahora los dos nos reuniremos y formaremos un solo Cosmos de equilibrio, creación y destrucción serán uno solo" dijo una voz celestial, que solo Darkskull pudo escuchar.

"¡Grraa!" Sonic y la eriza azul pusieron toda su fuerza en ese último ataque.

El ataque combinado de Sonic, Amy y la eriza azul logro impactar a Darkskull, creando una gran explosión de luz, desvaneciendo a Darkskull en el acto, emitiendo un último grito desesperado, Darkskull desapareció para siempre.

El planeta azul de Sonic, el mismo que en ese día tan siniestro había sido cubierto por nubes tenebrosas, comenzaba a recuperar su brillo tan hermoso de siempre, los océanos, bosques, desiertos, junglas, tierras heladas, todos los paisajes del planeta eran liberados del ambiente oscuro que los asolaba; los animales volvían a salir de sus escondites, todo había vuelto a ser como antes, podía sentirse una paz muy relajante.

"*Respiro agitado*" Sonic y la eriza azul estaban muy cansados, trataban de recobrar el aliento.

"¡Lo logramos, de verdad lo logramos!" dijo Amy muy emocionada mientras corria hacia Sonic para abrazarlo.

"Je, lo has hecho muy bien" dijo Sonic mientras le hacia la señal de V con los dedos a la eriza azul.

"… Si…" dijo la eriza azul quien apenas y podía hablar, sin embargo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eehhhh" Sonic se fue para atrás cayendo al suelo por el cansancio.

"¡Sonic!" dijo Amy preocupada mientras se acercaba a Sonic para después tomarlo y levantarlo entre sus brazos mientras estaba arrodillada.

"Estoy bien… solo me hace falta descansar un poco" dijo Sonic muy cansado.

"Descansa Sonic… yo cuidare de ti" dijo Amy.

La eriza azul se alegró al ver a ver a Sonic y Amy juntos los veía con mucho cariño sin decir nada.

"(Ya he terminado aquí… pronto esta dimensión se regularizara… y nada de lo que paso aquí habrá sucedido en realidad… solo yo lo recordare)" pensaba la eriza azul.

Todos los demás chicos se acercaron a Sonic y Amy para ver cómo estaban.

"¡Sonic, Amy!, ¡¿están bien?!" pregunto Tails muy preocupado.

"¡Hey Tails, lo hemos conseguido!" dijo Sonic muy alegre.

"Mph, eso ha sido muy difícil… lo has hecho bien erizo" dijo Shadow.

"Sonic bien hecho, nos has vuelto a salvar a todos" dijo Silver.

"Gracias Sonic, por eso eres nuestro héroe" dijo Rouge.

"Vaya esta vez creí que no lo contábamos, gracias al viejo Sonic estamos todos bien" dijo Vector muy alegre.

"Vector" dijo Espio serio, haciendo una especie de señal para que guardara silencio, al ver lo triste que estaba Galern por la pérdida de Lumine.

"Oh… lo siento" dijo Vector.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… nadie pudo hacer nada… ella nunca te olvidara, y tú nunca la olvidaras" dijo Honey.

"…" Galern no decía nada, solo sostenía a Lumine con una mirada muy triste.

"Galern" dijo Amy triste al ver a Galern.

Todos guardaron un minuto de silencio por Lumine, quien habría ayudado mucho a detener a ese demonio.

"Lumine" se dijo Galern mientras se levantaba y llevaba a Lumine con él, en unos minutos Galern ya había hecho una tumba para ella, Honey le ayudo bastante, mientras que los demás solo observaban silenciosamente.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?, todo esto ha terminado" dijo Rouge.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar al dojo, para avisar a Perrigne de lo que ha ocurrido" dijo Honey.

Todos comenzaron a charlar alrededor de Sonic y Amy sobre lo que harían después y de lo felices que estaban de que toda esa situación de los demonios había acabado.

Distante, la eriza azul los veía con mucho aprecio, "(me ha dado… mucho gusto conocerlos… lástima que me tanga que ir…)" pensó la eriza azul mientras se giraba para irse, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad rumbo a la playa de la isla, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que se había ido.

"¿Ya todos estamos listos para irnos?" preguntó Honey.

"… No ire con ustedes" dijo Galern muy serio.

"… ¿Porque no?" pregunto Honey sorprendida.

"Tengo que despejarme, y necesito estar solo, quizá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos" dijo Galern muy serio mientras se despedía con la mano y se retiraba.

"Espera Galern…" dijo Amy triste.

"…" Galern se detuvo y sin voltear atrás se quedó allí parado esperando a que Amy hablara.

"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con Lumine… debes ser fuerte… sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para todo lo que necesites, somos amigos" dijo Amy.

"Gracias…" dijo Galern para después comenzar a caminar hasta perderse de la vista de Sonic y los demás.

"Se ha ido…" dijo Honey triste.

"Debe ser muy duro para él… de verdad protegía mucho a esa pequeña" dijo Amy triste.

"Estará bien… él es muy fuerte" dijo Sonic sonando un poco menos agotado.

"Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al dojo, ahí podrán descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, ya hablaremos después de lo que ha pasado aquí" dijo Honey.

"¡Espera Honey!" dijo Amy mientras buscaba alrededor de los chicos.

"¿Qué ocurre Amy?" preguntó Honey.

"¿Dónde está?... creí que estaba por aquí" dijo Amy mientras buscaba insistentemente con la mirada a alguien en específico, sin éxito.

"¿A quién buscas?, todos estamos aquí" dijo Honey.

"No, hace falta alguien… no se su nombre" dijo Amy triste al no poder encontrarla.

"Esa chica… nos ayudó mucho, ¿A dónde habrá ido?" pregunto Sonic.

"Es verdad se refieren a esa eriza azul que ayudo a Amy…" dijo Tails pensativo.

"¿Eriza azul?" se preguntaron Honey, Silver y Blaze.

"Ella… ella es quien lucho contra ese demonio en súper forma entonces… creí que había sido Sonic" dijo Shadow algo débil.

"¿Se ha ido?" pregunto Rouge.

"Si… eso parece… ¿Por qué?, me hubiera gustado darle las gracias" dijo Amy triste.

"Amy… ¿no sentiste como si la conocieras?" pregunto Sonic pensativo.

"… Es verdad, todo el tiempo sentí eso… ¡¿tú también Sonic?!" pregunto Amy sorprendida.

"Si, también lo sentía" dijo Sonic.

"De verdad, me hubiera gustado saber quién era…" dijo Amy mientras veía el cielo azul y brillante.

Después de tratar de encontrar a la eriza azul, sin éxito, los chicos decidieron regresar al dojo, para lo cual Honey hizo el mismo ritual de siempre con el círculo mágico y el péndulo. Al llegar al dojo se encontraron con Cream, Vanilla, Charmy y Perrigne, todos estaban muy alegres porque ya había terminado todo ese asunto de los demonios, el ambiente era ligero y agradable.

"Debemos trabajar muy duro para poder unir a la gente del planeta después de lo que ha hecho GUN" dijo Perrigne.

"Claro, nosotros ayudaremos" dijo Rouge sonriendo.

Shadow, Rouge y Perrigne hablaban sobre una nueva organización que mantendría la paz en el planeta, misma que ellos fundarían, hablaron sobre las penas que impondrían a los consejeros por todo lo que habían hecho, sabían que no podrían escapar de Christmas Island por mucho tiempo.

"Blaze… ¿aún no recuperas tu memoria?" pregunto Silver preocupado.

"No… y no he recordado nada desde que salí del hospital… creo que no recordare nada" dijo Blaze pensativa.

"Blaze, lo siento mucho" dijo Silver triste.

"Descuida… aunque no pueda recordar nada, sé que todos ustedes son mis amigos, en especial tu Silver" dijo Blaze sonriendo amablemente.

"Siempre estaremos juntos Blaze" dijo Silver.

Blaze y Silver hablaron sobre su pasado, y de que harían después, planeaban montar algún tipo de negocio, aun no se decidían por cual, pero los dos trabajarían juntos en él.

"Uff… después de esto creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones, ¿no lo creen?" pregunto Vector.

"¡Vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones!" decía Charmy muy emocionado.

"Tienes razón" dijo Espio muy tranquilo como siempre.

El equipo chaotix parecía muy emocionado por la idea de unas relajantes vacaciones, dejarían una temporada los servicios de la agencia de detectives, Vector ni siquiera recordó lo de la recompensa de Perrigne.

"*Risa*, todos parecen muy felices" dijo Honey alegremente mientras los veía.

"Si, por fin todo esto ha terminado" dijo Tails feliz.

"Sonic… no volveré a dudar de ti" dijo Amy.

"¿Eh?... ¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto Sonic nervioso.

"Te entiendo… y esperare si es necesario…" dijo Amy muy tiernamente.

"Amy…" dijo Sonic sonrojado.

Cream y Vanilla se sonreían al ver lo que pasaba entre Sonic y Amy.

"¿Dónde estará Eggman?" pregunto Tails pensativo.

"Debe haber huido, como siempre" dijo Sonic nada sorprendido.

Mientras tanto en Christmas Island.

"¡Arghhh!, ¡no puedo reparar esta cosa sin mis herramientas!" dijo Eggman muy molesto mientras se sentaba a un lado de su máquina voladora descompuesta.

Eggman se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña más alta de Christmas Island, para su desgracia no había un camino para bajar, era un despeñadero enorme.

"Bueno, por lo menos he salido de esta, no puede ser peor, si ese demonio hubiera derrotado a Sonic ahora sí que sería un auténtico infierno" se dijo Eggman mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

Eggman se levantó decidido y señalo hacia el horizonte.

"¡La próxima vez que nos encontremos erizo, no podrás detenerme, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" dijo Eggman muy confiado, "*tos*… ho… ejem… bueno… debo dejar de reír asi" dijo Eggman serio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO FINAL.

NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Hola!, ya ha terminado mi Fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado, solo quiero decirles que seguiré escribiendo historias del mundo de Sonic, asi como de otros personajes y juegos, de hecho ya tengo planeado mi próximo fanfiction, y se los adelanto, será una colección de historias cortas con base en este fanfic, será una especie de continuación, bueno hasta luego, los espero en el epilogo.


	34. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

En una espesa jungla cerca de Mystic Ruins, las hojas de las plantas tropicales se movían al paso de una eriza que caminaba a través de tan frondosa jungla.

"*Sonido de radio*, ¿ya has llegado a la máquina del tiempo?" pregunto la voz proveniente del radio de la cintura de la eriza.

"Si, debe estar por aquí, oculta en unas hojas gigantescas" dijo la eriza mientras buscaba entre los montones de hojas que había allí.

"*Sonido de radio*, Light, ese mundo en el que estas desaparecerá en poco tiempo, al destruir a ese demonio has provocado un cambio dimensional y temporal muy complicado, debes salir de allí" dijo la voz del radio.

"¿Qué pasara con las personas de esta dimensión?" pregunto la eriza preocupada.

"*Sonido de radio*, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, de hecho estarán mejor, ya que no sufrirán a causa de esos demonios" dijo la voz del radio.

"Fu, fu, no encuentro la máquina del tiempo…" dijo la eriza sonriendo nerviosamente.

"*Sonido de radio*, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡si no la encuentras estarás en graves problemas!" dijo la voz del radio.

"Vamos, vamos" decía la eriza mientras buscaba insistentemente entre las hojas gigantes, "¡Aquí esta, que alivio!" dijo la eriza triunfante al ver la maquina redonda con color plata brillante.

"*Sonido de radio*, que alivio… Lightning debes ser más atenta con ese tipo de cosas" dijo la voz del radio sonando molesto.

"Fu, fu, perdón…" dijo la eriza sacando la lengüita.

"*Sonido de radio*,… bien Light, aquí cortamos nuestra comunicación, recuerda que durante los viajes temporales no podemos comunicarnos" dijo la voz del radio.

"Entendido Tails, corto comunicación" dijo la eriza para después apagar su radio.

La eriza vio la máquina pensativa.

"(Ya es hora de irse… es como Tails me había dicho que eran… como me hubiera gustado quedarme con ellos… ¡son muy fuertes!)" pensaba la eriza alegre mientras entraba al extraño vehículo esférico y cerraba la cabina.

El extraño vehículo esférico se elevó, unos centímetros de la tierra, después un destello salió del vehículo, y al poco tiempo había desaparecido.

Las hojas que caían de los árboles en los bosques, quedaron inmóviles en el tiempo, las olas del mar dejaron de azotar las bellas playas, las cálidas brisas veraniegas dejaron de soplar, todo el tiempo en el planeta había sido detenido, una luz blanquecina comenzaba a cubrir al mundo, todas las personas quedaron detenidas en el tiempo, a la vez que la luz se hacía más fuerte y destellante.

El mundo quedo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la luz blanquecina desapareció rápidamente expandiéndose por todos los rincones del espacio.

El tiempo en aquel planeta había vuelto a caminar de forma normal, el roció de las plantas se escurría delicadamente a través de sus hojas, los animales volvían a correr felices por las verdes praderas, al igual que la agradable brisa sacudía las hojas de los árboles.

"(De verdad espero que este ahí)" pensaba una eriza rosa mientras caminaba por un bello camino rodeado de árboles y verde pasto.

La eriza caminaba alegremente, paso a un lado de un árbol en donde un lobo blanco estaba recostado disfrutando de la fresca brisa debajo de un árbol, el lobo le solo dirigió una mirada pequeña hacia la eriza mientras pasaba frente a él.

"(Es ella otra vez, a diario pasa por aquí)" pensó el lobo mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba.

La eriza camino hasta llegar a una casa en forma de cabeza de zorro, toco la puerta en un par de ocasiones, hasta que un pequeño zorro amarillo abrió.

"¡Hola Amy!, qué bueno que has venido ya todos están aquí, estamos listos para empezar a jugar" dijo el pequeño zorro amarillo.

"¿De verdad?... y, ¿esta Sonic dentro?" pregunto la eriza rosa muy ruborizada.

"Si, él también está dentro, vamos pasa" dijo el zorro amarillo muy contento.

La eriza entro a la casa y el zorro cerró la puerta, todos dentro de la casa reian y jugaban, parecían muy felices.

FIN DEL EPILOGO.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Fue muy corto, pero creo que es muy informativo, para este punto muchos ya deben sospechar quien es esta misteriosa eriza azul.

Me ha gustado mucho escribir este Fanfiction, creo que lo escribí en cuatro o cinco meses, hare una especie de continuación a forma de capítulos separados en un nuevo fanfic, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi fic (ya deben estar cansados de leer eso :P), de verdad, y muchas gracias por los reviews, leerlos tras publicar los capítulos de verdad que me daba muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo, es muy alentador, gracias por eso :), nos veremos hasta el próximo fanfic que publique, hasta luego.


End file.
